The Second Trojan War: The Players and the Pawns
by Star-Of-Radiance
Summary: Two other children of the Big Three were kept from Titans and Giants. One of them is raised as royalty- unbelievably beautiful and proudly Greek, yet a moody, bitter teenager. But in a world where the arrogant Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D run everything. But the chessboard is set. Soon demigods and Avengers are pitted against each other. But who are the players and who are the pawns?
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

 **This is my first crossover _PJO/Avengers_ fanfic- I welcome reviews of all kinds and take constructive criticism into account. HOWEVER- I DO NOT TOLERATE FLAMES OR POINTLESS CRITICISM! I wouldn't do that to any fanfic- no matter how bad- and IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND- JUST KEEP READING!**

 **This is a parallel universe- it will be explained how this happened in later chapters. Yes, in real life Greece doesn't have a monarchy anymore, but this will be explained later- and so will everything else- like why one character is too strong. If you don't like parallel universes with alternate histories, ****_PJO/HoO, Avengers_ , Marvel Cinematic** **\- don't read! I've had mean comments- but only from those that didn't bother to read in order to understand anything- which means, they're _idiots_. But apparently readers/audiences of movies, novels and TV shows wait to solve mysteries- so _please_ don't jump to conclusions about whether something is rubbish or not. **_Cough_ *HaywireEagle and OverratedPendragon* _Cough_. **Yes, I did use OCs, but I've determinedly made them NOT to be Mary Sues- or Gary Sues- if you feel frustrated with them- by all means, go ahead. There are reasons as to why this happens, and character development as well. One is an anti-hero.**

 **Pairings are Percabeth and Jasper- mostly.**

* * *

The Avengers.

Aglaia wasn't so happy. Not at all. She rolled her eyes.

Honestly, who knew the moron everyone called her 'father' would be a fan. Somehow, that was almost enough to make her hate them. But she didn't. It wasn't their fault they got stuck with him. Inviting them, she thought, would prove to be a mistake. She hated _him_ instead. Yup, she hated her 'father'. He was hypocritical to look up and sing praises about the Avengers, like 'Saving people from harm- that's my heroes! Always looking out for those beneath them!"

Oh yeah? And what about him?

Damned moron.

"Γαμημένο βλάκας,"* she muttered darkly in her native Greek. "Φαρισαϊκή υποκριτής." **

No use saying it out loud- or in English, for that matter. She didn't even want to go to New York. Crete would have been just fine.

But her mother insisted otherwise.

Aglaia turned to the picture on the dressing table. Beautiful- in such a breath-taking and shell-shocking way, Sereneia, her mother.

No one could remember to breathe when they saw her. No one could even think about taking their eyes off of her. Her mother had rippling hair, smoother than silk, luxuriant and shining, in shades of gorgeous brown, like waterfalls of richest, melted milk chocolate, expensive wood, and chestnuts touched with gold. Her skin was pale, like the finest, purest cream mixed with milk and touched with roses. It was so flawless, that alone would cause people to stare at her. Her features were the most delicate and exquisitely shaped, set in her perfect heart-shaped face and her eyes were almond, a rich brown same as her eyes, also with hints of molten gold.

She could have married anyone. Instead she chose this world-class μαλάκα***, who _stank_. That is, really stank. Sorry, but it was the truth. That man truly, deeply _reeked_ , like pigsties mixed with rotten catfish, mixed with the contents of a toilet of someone who had recent indigestion. Aglaia had heard that some people had medical conditions that gave them repulsive body odours. But he had no medical reason. Just bad body odour that stuck to him like super-glue. He tried to cover it up with Lynx deodorant and cologne. It only made it infinitely worse. A poor old lady passed out when she came two-and-a-half metres away from him. No joke.

Aglaia sighed. "Joy," she muttered. Now they were invited to Stark Tower- by a 'friend.' Her mother couldn't come- she was making business and political deals. Which meant _Aglaia_ had to go in her mother's stead.

And the whole world would have to know he was her father. Ugh.

Scowling, she got out of bed. Ten am. No use prolonging the pain, she thought darkly.

* * *

Percy Jackson woke up. It was later than normal. Blinking, he got out of bed.

His dreams. He couldn't pin-point them. It wasn't as if they were sending him mystical omens, warnings or anything of that kind that made his brain hurt.

It was just that… He just knew, that there was something, or someone, very close to his vicinity, that he had a strong connection to. And he didn't mean, a strong _romantic_ connection, otherwise known as a crush, on that particular someone. Whoever she was.

Whoa, who said this person- if she _did_ exist- was a _she_?

 _Annabeth's going to kill me,_ Percy thought, thinking that his awesome girlfriend was going to take it the wrong way.

Slowly, Percy got out of bed. He just hoped his mom would make them blue pancakes or waffles, anything that would cheer him up and take his mind off things.

* * *

Stupid show-offs, Aglaia thought darkly. She and her 'father' stood side by side, yet an entire raging ocean could have been between them by the looks of it.

Aglaia blinked. Her eyes were unlike her mother's. Well, sometimes they were her mother's colour. They did have the same shape- almond that turned to doe eyes when they widened. And the lashes that framed them was so black, and so luminous when they captured the light. They were almost as luminous as the eyes themselves- a totally different colour to her mother's at the moment. She didn't understand it, and the medical scientists struggled too as well. But one moment they would be like her mother's. At other times, they were a richer and brighter, more piercing green than emeralds and jade. They were also clear as glass. They literally seemed to shine, even in the dark. She had no idea where she inherited those from. Or her hair, which was so black they were also luminous when they captured the light and reflected it back. Her face was her mother's- perfectly heart-shaped, and so were her features- delicate and exquisitely fine as could be. But her mother didn't have black hair. And her mother's eyes weren't green. Aglaia's own complexion, though exquisitely pale, appeared like the most dazzling mother-of-pearl and first snow combined. It seemed to glow, brighter than a star. Aglaia's belief that this man wasn't her father was further reinforced, no matter the name on her birth certificate.

She didn't say anything though.

His hair was like the oil spill the BP petroleum company was responsible for- every bit as filthy and disagreeable with nature. It was likely as toxic and harmful to the environment. His eyes were the murky colour of swamp slime and weed in a bird bath that hasn't been cleaned in years. They did not look alike.

Kassandros that was his name. Thankfully, Aglaia didn't share his surname. Antipatros Nikolaos was his name, but Aglaia shared her mother's surname- if she needed to provide one for anyone official. But officially her mother's family didn't have a surname.

Aglaia rolled her eyes. Tonight, she was going to meet a Norse god.

* * *

Tony Stark whistled happily as he donned his semi-formal cashmere suit. Black on black. His hair oiled and slicked, combed back, overall…

 _I have a handsome face,_ he smirked. _A good thing too._ Pepper was going to be there tonight. And Jane- Thor's girlfriend. He'd _finally_ get a chance to prove Pepper was better.

Tony threw the towel over his head, not caring where it landed. JARVIS would pick it up later. He went out the doors, the doors zipping open as he zoomed _smoothly_ by.

There, a whole lot of people were at the party. Helen Cho- who had survived the Ultron attack- was present. Steve- good ol' Cap- was there- minus the shield and the Captain America suit. Banner was there as well, with Romanoff- the two of them officially a couple. Thor was dressed minus the cape, in semi-formal Midgardian finery- dress-trousers, black shoes, white shirt and a jacket.

 _Damn_. Tony thought.

They were in for a good night.

The guests started to arrive.

Tony arrived near Pepper. "Hey darlin'" he grinned as he pecked her on the cheek. She turned to smile at him before going back to her previous conversation with Maria Hill.

"Wooo," Tony whistled. Quite a great party and the night was still very young. _Very_ young indeed. And they would enjoy the night until it reached pensioner age.

"Hey Caps," he said, pounding Steve on the back. "Need a hand getting a drink."

"Nah," Steve said. "I think I can get-"

Just then the room went silent- like someone had grabbed a freeze-ray gun and frozen everyone in place.

"What?" Tony asked. "What's going on? Did the Hulk crash the cake?" He was pretty sure that dessert didn't come out until later.

Normally he would have expected Banner to scowl at him at least. Or roll his eyes. But Bruce Banner was busy staring in silence, gaping actually, at the lady who'd just arrived in Tony's penthouse.

Gawking, even Tony had to thoughtlessly admit- to himself at least- that she was the most beautiful, most lovely, most damned-freakishly gorgeous thing he had ever seen. It was a while before Tony remembered anything about breathing. Or that he had the ability- impossible as it seemed- to move his eyes away. Dressed in a peach cocktail dress, with a glittering belt and asymmetrical sequins on the skirt and glittering dangly earrings and matching necklace, this was the girl that Rhodey had warned him about- the chick that he'd invited personally.

Though, Tony reflected on interest as she descended the staircase, he'd have a hard time. This girl was _wwaaaayy_ out of his league. Like- several million light-years, at the very least. He didn't mind making it known to Rhodes.

"That girl is like several million light years away from your league, man," Tony said. "Minimum. As in- you'll never get close to her. Ever."

"Yeah? Watch and learn, Iron Man," James Rhodes whispered back.

"Actually, I think he's right." Maria Hill decided to join them. She looked at Rhodey. "She's a princess. As in, an actual princess. Princess Aglaia Marina of Greece. She's the king's granddaughter. She's _waaaayyy_ out of your league."

"See," Tony chirped. "Told you." He knew she was a princess. Okay, maybe he didn't know. But

Rhodes just rolled his eyes, too used to Tony's comments and crazy antics to pay him any attention.

"So she is a Midgardian Princess," Thor mused. "Greece… Hmmmm… I wonder. My father used to sing praises about their land- everyone in Asgard does. Their wine, their music, their poetry, their philosophers, their-"

Remarkably, Thor caught himself in time. He remembered the treaty. He remembered the agreements. In fact, he wasn't even aware if they still lived or not. _Not another word,_ he thought.

"What?" Maria asked. Jane who had noticed Thor catching himself looked puzzled and raised an eyebrow. "Ah, well," he tried to cover it up. Their very great civilisation is known even from across the stars," he said.

That was too close. He decided to take care of his wine- for once- during this party.

* * *

Meanwhile Aglaia wasn't at all happy. But she covered it up.

Being the granddaughter of a king- powerless as he was- gave her many preparations.

True, she wasn't wearing a tiara right now. But even without the shiny emerald butterflies in her hair, and ears, Aglaia would know better.

Admittedly, she felt ashamed. Why should she resent the Avengers? They did save the world. But she was not happy, right now. In fact, she was not happy at all.

Her mother, who was labelled Greece's Princess Diana- was over-burdened and overworked. She had never doubted her mother's love. But now she was under the impression that her mother was trying to get rid of her.

That stung.

Oh, and there was the small fact of her 'father'.

Aglaia wasn't stupid. She knew Kassandros mistreated her mother. He was a world-class jerk. And she didn't like self-righteous hypocrites. Kassandros felt like he could do anything he wanted, no matter how callous, or cruel, because he was important. And he married a princess, even though said princess wasn't even treated well by him- more like the Spartans of old treated their Mycenaean helots.

Despicable.

And to hear him hogging the Avengers- how could they even stand the stench of him, much less the man? She didn't know. She loathed him.

Staring off into the distance, Aglaia didn't notice someone lean himself on the bar, right next to her.

"Can I get you a drink, your highness?" The voice sounded like a purr. Aglaia frowned and turned towards the man. An African-American. Suave-sounding. Possibly rich. Wait. She recognized him. At the White House.

She didn't like him calling her 'your highness'. Honestly, yes, she _was_ a princess, but if someone were to ask her to describe herself in a few short sentences, or maybe even one, 'princess' wouldn't even be thought of. She was born lucky. If you call _that_ lucky. She was always being watched. Under the public eye. And the fact that people gawked and drooled whenever she was around, did _not_ make her feel better. She was a novelty. A freak. A glorified trophy-to-be.

Thank you, but I do not think that would be wise, Colonel Rhodes," she said calmly, her lips twitching. She neglected to tell him she was underage. Which was why the fellow was still hitting on her. Still being mistaken for an adult had advantages such as being taken seriously. She looked at him icily. "I'm afraid, I'm not cheerful company at present."

"No?" Rhodes asked. "Well, let me cheer you up, baby. C'mon. Let's dance. Woo!" He broke into a slow, but stupid dance number, as if encouraging him to dance with her. Really?

"Now, now," A deep baritone voice sounded. Shakespearian. Rumbling. "Leave the princess be." Thor and Tony Stark had arrived on scene.

She turned her head. "Lord Thor. What an honour. My grandmother used to tell me stories about you- legends and epic sagas."

Thor raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Your grandmother?"

"Yes, she was a Danish princess before she married my grandfather and became Queen of Greece. Her people worshipped the Aesir and the Vanir long before she was born. In fact some claimed she was descended from your father, Odin."

Thor raised his eyebrows even higher. His eyes widened. "Truly?"

"She claims descent from the Volsung clan- and Sigurd the Dragon-slayer," Aglaia said calmly. "And from the Yngling Dynasty: Ragnar Lothbrok and his mighty sons who are descended from Frey. _Those_ facts might be true. I never cared to check, admittedly."

Thor grinned. "Really? You are a descendant of my father's? And Frey's? I've always liked him."

"And Freya," Aglaia said casually. She looked around. "Where is he?"

They looked puzzled. "Who?" Bruce Banner came up to them.

"The man that came with me," her face twisted into a grimace. It should have looked ugly, but it only made her more appealing- as if she were smiling. "My father," she said as if the words tasted like dung.

"Huh?" Tony asked stupidly. "Ah," she said. "There he is." Aglaia gestured to Kassandros.

"Whoa-wait- _what_? That dude is you father? That stinky, ugly old-" Captain America shot him a sharp look and Stark was cut off from his incredulous outburst. But apparently, he wasn't the only surprised one.

"Well, it's his name on my birth certificate," she gave a wry smile. "Believe me, neither of us is pleased at that." She forced a smile. It looked cheerful to any stranger, but it was actually forced. "So, Lord Thor, I have heard about your adventures. My grandparents told me tales about the ancient gods of their lands and their epic adventures." She smiled slightly. "Although the myths said that you had red hair."

Everyone eyed Thor's sunshine-blond locks. "Ah, I'm afraid not." He said.

"The myths also said that you fought with the Midgard serpent," Aglaia said.

"Ah, that would be true," Thor rumbled, nodding his head.

"And that your brother made you wear a wedding dress to Jotunheim." Aglaia said.

Tony Stark choked on his drink and spewed it behind him. Everyone froze and turned a collective, incredulous glance at Thor. "Errr… Not true," he said, but his eyes avoided Aglaia's and she knew that this, she mused, was apparently true.

"My grandmother wouldn't stop going on about you when she first learnt of your arrival here in humble Midgard," Aglaia said. Steve noted that she had a British/Greek accent that somehow blended seamlessly well together. But she pronounced her Norse words like a Scandinavian, possibly due to her Danish heritage. Jane Foster stiffened and froze when she saw her particular interest in Thor. This unbelievably, _impossibly_ _magnificent_ _royal_ princess gave her a serious blow to her self-esteem. Like a knife-blow. But then again, this princess was did not seem to show the slightest interest in Thor- or anyone for that matter, least of all for Colonel James Rhodes. Apparently she had seemed sad. Jane saw, and somehow she knew, that this lady- this beautiful, gorgeous _princess_ \- carried more sorrow in her than most people she had met. Her eyes showed it. She looked haunted, and sorrowful, but not weighed down and struck with grief until she bowed with it. In fact she looked even more beautiful than before. There was a sweet serenity in her beautiful face and features. A rare dignity about her, and grace.

Totally out of place here, Jane thought. Part of Jane wondered what made her so sad. The other part felt awkward, twisting her fingers nervously around each other, to try to hide the chew-marks. Shuffling from foot to foot. She felt seriously ungainly and awkward next to this princess. Like an elephant compared to a diamond.

But Princess Aglaia didn't pay the least attention to her.

Perhaps she thought, she wished that the gods of her native Greece existed too. That would be better, that would give some form of- what? Glory? Honour to her native land? To her family? To her mother? To _her_? She didn't know. Therefore she refused to continue with that line of thought. It would sound petty.

But she should have remembered the line: Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Percy hissed at the figure in the Iris Message.

"Absolutely certain," the satyr, named Silas said. "One of the most powerful scents I have ever smelled. A lot like yours."

Percy cursed in Ancient Greek. Yes, after the Titan War, he probably _did_ give some form of allowance to the Big Three to sire demigod children- mostly through saying not to disallow their existence. But it wasn't an all-out invitation! Surely they knew some form of discretion, some form of abstinence, some moderation for the sake of whatever poor soul is going to get eaten by the next salivating monster!

"Fine!" He barked. Annabeth grimaced at him from the corner of his eye. "Where is he, or she?"

"Manhattan, Stark Tower, that big ugly," the satyr grimaced, "-thing that stands in the middle of New York. Really ugly. It's like a mockery of trees, nymphs, pretty flowers-"

"Okay, got it," Percy said. "Anything else?"

"Be careful. The Avengers are here."

Percy cursed inwardly but nodded.

Little did he know he just changed the fate of the whole world- and himself.

For better and worse.

* * *

Aglaia had a reason to really dislike the Avengers. Let's just say that there had been conflict on the Greco-Macedonian border. Ironic, really, because her ancestors were _Macedonian_ Greek. A large amount of people- in Greece and in Macedon- still claim Macedon was a part of Greece. But the majority of the people there were not the Greeks descended from those who lived under Alexander the Great- they were Slavs.

Aglaia didn't know whose side she should pick. Well, actually, it was one time she was glad about being royal- she had no right to a political opinion- or even to vote. Even if she was a descendant of Alexander the Great.

Anyway, with the conflict brewing, H.Y.D.R.A took advantage. And the Avengers- sent by S.H.I.E.L.D- stepped in. The result- of course the Avengers won. But the soldiers- both Macedonian and Hellenic Greek- had been hard-fought, but someone- possibly Tony Stark, now that she knew he had quite an annoying mouth- had said something along the lines of the soldiers being good guys- and that they could learn from the big boys- and girls. The comment made Aglaia and her family quake with fury- and possibly more than them. But no one had ever said anything publicly about that comment- no, because the Avengers were the superheroes of the world, and they always won, no one said anything bad about them. No one dared to stand up to them. Even when Stark made it explicitly clear that they would never have won ANYTHING if it weren't for the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

If they thought she was there to kiss their feet just because they had the luxury of more tech- or biological manipulations- they were dead wrong.

Then she saw her 'father'.

He had a tall young man with him, with a tan like wheat-gold. The man's eyes were hazel and his hair was dirty-blond. He looked handsome, but Aglaia didn't want to get near him. Even James Rhodes would be a better option than this. And she was only an ADOLESCENT, for crying out loud!

"Ah," Kassandros said his voice sickeningly benign now. "Aglaia, meet Marco. Marco, this is my daughter, Princess Aglaia."

"Pleasure," he whispered. He actually bent down and kissed her hand. Her eyes narrowed. No, she didn't like him at all.

She was tempted to tell him to get lost. But part of being royal was being optimistic, pleasant, charming and at least polite at all times.

"Marco, is it?" She enquired. "And, if I may ask, what is your surname?"

"Gaianos." Marco said. She quirked an eyebrow. Interesting surname. "Your first name is Italian," she said. "Are you from there?"

"My maternal grandfather was," Marco said smoothly. "But I am from Thessaly."

"Aglaia, Marco was telling me he has quite the luxurious yacht." Kassandros said. "Perhaps you would like to spend some time with him, aboard? You've always loved sailing."

So he was a suitor. And Kassandros was definitely trying to sell her. Now she was not ashamed to say she truly hated him.

"I would love to," she said sweetly, like poisoned honey, "but I wonder what my grandfather would think- not to mention the entire royal family, including my mother and the Crown Prince, my uncle- and the Greek Parliament, and the Prime Minister, and the leaders of the Opposition, not to mention the entire Greek populace- if the king's _fourteen_ - _year_ - _old_ granddaughter, were seen in indecent attire on a private yacht, with a much older man, and no bodyguards and even chaperones to watch her."

Marco paled. "W-what?" He stammered. Kassandros looked furious.

"If you don't believe me," Aglaia said. "Then look me up in the internet. You'll find my birth date, there. Good night, Marco. I wish I could say this meeting was a pleasant one, but that would truly be a big lie."

* * *

"How dare you embarrass me like that!" Kassandros roared.

They were not in the penthouse anymore. But they were still in the tower- at the stairs, to be exact.

"How dare _I_?" Aglaia hissed. "I am sure others would say otherwise! How dare I try to defend my own honour and dignity- and the dignity of my country and my family- as well as my own mental and physical well-being- over premature relations with a much older man?" She was quaking with rage.

"I know there has never been any love between us," she hissed. "But even you never stooped so low in the dirt as to sell your own fourteen-year-old daughter to an older man! You slimy scumbag! How _dare_ you attempt to ruin me!"

His thick hand shot out and shoved her against the stair rail. They were countless stories above ground. If she didn't fall, he would strangle her. He neck was slender and long. Much too slender for her own good. A 'swan's neck,' her aunt said. Unfortunately that would be easy to crush. It wouldn't take much effort.

"Stop!" They froze and turned their heads.

Captain America was there. And the Hulk, though he wasn't green. And Black Widow, and Hawkeye, and even Thor.

"Sir," they both jumped at the sound of the electronic voice. "Sir I would advise you to please, calmly place the princess back safely on ground," the voice said.

"Thank you, JARVIS," Tony piped.

"You're welcome, sir." The voice responded.

"Sir," Captain America said warningly. "I would seriously do as JARVIS says. I don't think shoving your own daughter is going to go well with the royal family- or the public."

White now, Kassandros placed her on the ground.

"Get out of my sight," Aglaia hissed with venom at him. He glared hatefully at her, then scurried off.

"Your highness?" Steve asked. "Are you alright." "I am, thank you." She said coolly. "I think I would like to leave."

He frowned. "The bodyguards-"

"Sir, you would be very surprised at what people without a costume, or biological manipulations can do," she said.

She turned and left.

* * *

Hate filled every inch of her. Anger, hurt and rage, as well.

She didn't notice the guy behind her until she was in the street.

"Marco," she said curtly. "What are you doing here?" Either he came to apologize or harm her.

He smirked. "I came for you, princess. I know you're underage, but I am a patient man. I can wait.

* * *

 **Latin Alphabet translations:**

* 'Gamiméno vlákas'. Translation: 'F*****g moron'.

**Farisaïkí ypokritís': Self-righteous hypocrite.

***maláka: 'arsehole'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right folks. I'm going to be very busy from now on, but I'll try to update as much as I can.**

 **To Moonlightninja: Thanks!**

 **To Skylar04: Thanks. I love the Greek language. But I'm sadly no native.**

 **To John: I can't really answer your question just yet- spoilers. But I think you'll like the outcome.**

 **I'm afraid this is not really much of a chapter- but there is an action scene! But even the action scene here is NOTHING compared to what I've got planned. This isn't titled The Second Trojan War for nothing.**

 **There is a time-skip. I'm afraid to speed the plot along I can't really take to much time, as to what happened to Aglaia during the second horizontal line, and why she became what she became- a much more pleasant person, and someone who considers everyone at the camps family and protects them just as fiercely. Because I don't want to take to much time and I really need to speed up the plot to the exciting bit.**

* * *

Aglaia froze.

"Excuse me?" She asked icily. "I think you've mistaken me for some kind of πόρνη*, Marco. I am not someone to sit willingly and happily on your lap, feeding on morsels of food you also toss at your dogs."

Marco frowned.

That sort of behaviour and language was completely unfamiliar in a fourteen-year-old. But then again, she had been raised in circles to think and behave like an adult- with adult expectations heaped on her. So he really shouldn't be surprised for long.

Aglaia regarded him silently.

"What do you want, Marco?" She asked icily. "Need I remind you that there were a lot of people at the party- including the Avengers- and I'm not a big fan of them or S.H.I.E.L.D. But there are people that saw you speak to me- and they'll look for you, even if I can't defend myself."

"Oh princess," Marco purred. "I'm not worried about those stupid, insipid mortals who like to pretend they have a fighting chance. Their memories and technologies can never get in my way. Especially if I want _you_."

" _Excuse_ me?" She repeated again, sounding more insulted now. Great, now she sounded like a snob. But wait, why did he say 'mortals' as if he wasn't one himself.

Maybe he was insane. Or maybe…

She remembered the aliens that had taken over New York- the ones that the Avengers brought down.

No, he couldn't be.

"What do you want?" She asked icily, desperate to hide her fear.

"Are you going to come with me, princess?" He asked her. "Quietly? No trouble at all? I'll be good to you, not like that bastard who married your mother."

Aglaia shook her head, slowly, as she regarded him.

"I'm not going with you even if you are the last person left standing after a Nuclear Holocaust," she hissed.

"No, she isn't." She jumped when she heard someone else, and she saw Marco snarl in absolute loathing when he saw who it was.

An extremely handsome boy appeared. He had raven-hair, windblown and perfectly tousled, gleaming like polished jet, fair skin with a slight, but perfect tan, and a tall, excellently-built form that most athletes could only dream of, lean and muscular, like he was a born fighter and a natural athlete. He had striking- perfectly carved and sculpted features, admittedly _way_ , better-looking than any statue of the Greek gods and heroes that archaeologists have ever dug up.

But that wasn't what shocked her. Nor was it the fact that he had appeared out of nowhere.

This boy shared the same rare, strangely brilliant emerald eyes as she did. Glowing brightly, seemingly even in the dark. And yet, somehow, stormy, like the sea.

She stared at him.

"Percy Jackson," Marco hissed in utter loathing. "Come to save the day?"

"Or simply to gut you."

Another voice appeared on scene. Another male of the same age group. This time, he was gold-haired and with eyes that were very, very blue. Bluer and brighter than sapphires. His accent sounded vaguely- Irish? She wasn't sure. He was also of a very tall build and incredibly chiselled, sculptured features.

How did they get here, who were they, _and what was they doing here?_

Marco snarled. Right on cue, _another_ boy arrived dressed in black. This one looked slightly younger than the others, but darkly handsome in a way that frightened her no less than the other two. What terrified her the most- more than she was willing to admit- was that he seemingly melted out of the shadow of a tree. He was pale- like milk, much paler than the other two, or in the very least fair-skinned. His hair was a lustrous jet-black and his eyes were striking obsidian.

She gaped.

"Who-" she began. "What-"

"Please," the third- and frightening- boy said to her, trying to calm her down. "It's alright. We're only here to-"

But he was cut off.

"Son of Hades," Marco snarled. "Come to witness your demise? No one gets in the way of what I want to obtain. You will not stop me. No son of the Big Three will."

Aglaia gaped at them, and at him. "You're insane," she told Marco, point-blanc.

Just then, something truly weird started happening.

Marco seemed to grow. No, he _did_ grow, taller- and larger. Much taller and much larger. And he didn't look remotely handsome now, either. His skin was like rough oatmeal mixed with crushed, bruised cherries, his hair was stringy and it looked like it was matted with earth, but that he'd combed it back- making an attempt at an appearance of normalcy, at least. Or decency.

His eyes glowed, seriously it was red, now. It looked just like molten lava that bubbled deep within the earth, exposed only through cracks. His teeth were sharp, pointy and disgustingly infected-looking. He was _way_ over two metres- or nine-feet tall- now. And his legs outgrew his trouser-legs. The skin toughened, turned green and formed into hard scales, while the foot turned into something very lizard-like and grew iron-black claws.

Aglaia screamed.

The first boy, who was wearing an orange t-shirt, jumped in front of her.

"You're not going to hurt her," he warned. "I'm giving you one final chance- go find your own dinner, somewhere else."

"Dinner?" The giant- Marco- laughed. "No, Percy Jackson. I'm not here for dinner. I'm here for my wife?"

Despite her horror, fear and disbelief, she felt seriously offended.

"What?" Percy asked stupidly.

"Excuse me?" Aglaia hissed. "I told you I'm fourteen! And I'm not marrying you or anyone!"

"No, she's not," Percy said firmly. "Definitely not." The second boy scoffed, jumping in front of her, as well. The third boy also took a fighting stance in front of her, despite not having any weapons.

The giant hissed. "So you intend to stop me?"

Then she nearly jumped out of her skin. Out of nowhere, the three produced bronze-looking weapons- or in the third boy's case, a metal blacker than coal that made her feel a sort of terrible, sickening fear- as if she needed more of that.

"Actually," the second boy said. "We came to _kill_ you."

The giant roared.

The first boy- Percy- shoved her out of the way. He also jumped out of the way, twisting around the giant and cutting a slice on his back. The second boy leapt and struck higher, near his neck.

The giant howled.

Percy kicked him in the back, "Nico, grab her and go!"

Too stunned to react, Aglaia felt the third boy's hand on her arm, pulling her to safety.

But the giant was only dazed. Out of nowhere, he produced a thick axe and he aimed it for Percy.

"No!" She screamed.

She ran forwards. But Percy had already jumped.

He leapt and kicked the giant in the face. The second boy struck at him. The two of them alternated, taking turns striking and defending against the giant.

They worked unbelievably well- and they seemed to be far more powerful than the Avengers- to her at least. But she knew something was going to go wrong. In any case, the giant was after _her_ , not them. Not to begin with.

The third boy- Nico, his name was- ran after her. She was only going to get herself killed.

But Aglaia picked up a pebble and threw it at the giant's head. He blinked and growled.

"It's me you want, isn't it?" She hissed. "Well, come and get me!"

The giant clambered to his feet and lunged she shoved Nico out of the way and ran to the woods of the park.

She leapt, grabbed a branch and started to climb the pine tree.

He grabbed the tree's trunk and pulled it down. It bent like a spring-board.

Discreetly, Aglaia took out a pocket knife. Only when he got close. It was a gift from her mother. Made of bronze. She asked, why bronze? Her mother said, "Just wait and see. It could be very useful, someday, Aglaia."

Let's hope it was useful now.

He pulled the tree down and she had a close-up of his giant face. She stabbed him in the eye.

The giant howled.

At the same time, the three boys- Percy and Nico, ran to the giant. Nico stabbed him in the heel. The blond boy- name still unknown- slashed him on the stomach. And Percy went higher and stabbed him right through his nose. Aglaia gave him a huge gash on the face, causing him to grab it with both hands, and when Percy jumped to stab him again, he doubled over, and Percy finished him off.

The giant disintegrated. Aglaia trembled. He turned into something like crumbling sand and was promptly blown away, though there wasn't much wind.

Percy and Nico, and the other one stared at her.

"How the heck did you do that?" Percy asked in wonder. Nico just stared.

"How-" she choked. "How did _you_ -" she gestured helplessly to where the giant was, moments before.

"Enough of this," Nico said. He turned to Percy and the blond one. "We need to get her to camp, and fast." The blond boy stated grimly.

"Alright." Percy turned to Aglaia. For a moment, she was too shocked to respond. His eyes _were_ just like hers- and yet, very different.

"Come with us, if you want to live."

* * *

The next few hours were a blur for Aglaia.

Not understanding one tiny thing- she just swore she saw a mythic creature- a giant- try to kill-well, kidnap, actually- her.

Then they arrived in the _camp_. Wherever it was. At first she saw nothing impressive- just a bunch of strawberry fields. But then, when they took her out….

First off, she ended up in an infirmary of some kind- where two children- an intensely handsome golden-haired boy, and a gorgeous Asian girl, checked her for any injuries. When they found none, they sent her to 'Chiron'.

She wondered if it was a code name for someone.

"Ah, Princess Aglaia," The man in the wheelchair- Chiron said cheerfully. "Excellent. Four for pinochle."

Pinochle? That old game? Forget that, she just wanted to know what the hell she was doing there.

"Call me Aglaia, please," she muttered as she sat down. Opposite her was a plump, round-looking man, whose shape reminded her of a falafel ball, with curly black hair that seemed tinged with purple, and blood-shot eyes.

"Oh," he said looking up. "So it was true. Looks like the first princess to arrive in centuries dropped by at this camp. Joy, another brat."

Aglaia normally would have snapped something back- a choice retort. Or a clever insult that might seem like a back-handed comment, or a compliment even to the untrained ear. But she just felt drained- numb and fatigued from the attack.

Whatever it was.

Next to Percy stood a very beautiful girl with curly blonde hair and striking grey eyes, like agate. She smiled slightly in welcome at Aglaia. Possibly noting her panicked expression.

Aglaia swallowed as she played along. She did it just to be polite- and to cooperate- with whoever these people are.

These scary people.

"Now," Chiron said. "Aglaia, as you prefer to be called- you are here for a reason."

Fear. "I didn't do anything wrong," she said a touch too-forcefully.

"No," Chiron assured her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why am I here?" She demanded. "What- are you holding me for hostage?"

Percy spluttered on his coke- which for some reason- appeared to be blue.

"I didn't kidnap you!" He protested. Aglaia looked at him incredulously. "You mean I had a choice?"

"Yes!"

"But you told me to go with you if I wanted to live!" "Well, yes!"

"That wasn't a threat?" "No!"

"Huh?" She stared at Percy. Chiron sighed and shook his head, face-palming. Mr. D- the camp director, sniggered quietly. The blonde, grey-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Oh, Seaweed Brain," she muttered. "You should have given her more reasons than that."

"I thought the crazy monster was reason enough for her to go!" Percy argued. Wordless, Aglaia turned to Chiron.

"Percy, she could have thought that you were some sort of psychopath that was with the monster and was crazy enough fight it for fun." The girl argued. "Huh?" Percy asked bewildered.

"It doesn't matter now," Chiron sighed. "The point it…. You are not here because you have been kidnapped. And you are not in any form of danger within these boundaries. In fact, this is the safest place for you in the whole earth?"

Okay, she thought. Maybe he's crazy too.

"E-excuse me?" She choked out.

Chiron sighed. "You yourself have seen the monster with your own eyes." Chiron reasoned. "The giant Mimas."

"That guy?" She stuttered. "The guy who grew nearly ten-feet tall? That these guys- Percy and Nico- killed? He was a suitor. Kassandros gave him permission to get near me. He came from an aristocratic family. He wanted to convince me to date him," she muttered, flushing crimson.

"Wait, he didn't want to eat you?" Percy asked stupidly. They all turned to stare at him. "What? I'm just saying that whenever most monsters want to attack a demigod it's for dinner- not Valentine's date."

The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"A demigod?" She asked incredulously. "Oh, okay." She took a deep breath and laughed, shouting at the skies. "Okay. I get it now! I learned my lesson, can you please wake me up and take me back to my everyday reality?"

They stared at her like she had gone crazy. "Lesson?" Mr. D mused. He looked somewhat amused. "What lesson?"

"Be careful what you wish for," she grumbled. "'Cause it might just come true,"

"Huh?" Mr. D asked. "You wished for something like this?" Chiron asked, one eyebrow raised.

Percy looked at her weirdly, like she's grown a bear's head made of tin.

She shook her head. "I was invited to Stark Tower in Manhattan and I met that sunshine-blond, thunder-dude- the one with the hammer that's always speaking like Shakespeare."

" _Him."_ Mr. D scoffed. "Princess, please. He's nothing." He remarked scornfully.

"Yeah, well, I suddenly wished the old gods of Greece were real- the myths and legends. Why just the Norse?" She sighed and threw up her hands. "Look at me now." Her eyes narrowed. "Wait a second- are you- are you like the Avengers? Or S.H.I.E.L.D?" Her eyes widened fearfully.

"With all due respect," Someone said. "The lot of us have been safe-guarding the world far longer than S.H.I.E.L.D ever began." She turned to face the speaker.

It was a boy with gleaming blond hair, but beaten gold. His eyes were a startling-no, shocking electric-blue. He was very tall, with fair skin. He was extremely handsome, like the other two boys she had seen. Far more handsome than the norm, and that made her uneasy. These people were very good-looking. Yet, they carried themselves not like supermodels and cocky stars, but like soldiers- with the air of a U.S Marine troop commander. She would know. She met people of the military, both in Greece, Britain and the USA. The new boy smiled charmingly at Aglaia but she just stared back fearfully.

"You're not at all like S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked suspiciously. "The old, government top-secret, or higher-than-the government- spy organisation that thinks it runs the world? That it's better than anyone else? Or the Avengers?" She couldn't help the touch of resentment with which she spoke.

"You don't like them?" Mr. D snorted, shuffling his cards.

"I respect them." She said through gritted teeth. Her delicate hands clenched into fists. "But just because they get to be heroes, doesn't mean that the other people, who toil in the mud, breaking their backs, day after day, night after night, getting shot by unseen snipers, getting captured and tortured by the enemy, getting publicly executed- deserves to be ignored." Her eyes flashed heatedly. "The soldiers of Greece deserve their recognition. Just because Iron Man, the other guy- Rhodes- and the rest of the Avengers came in last year, when some freak-terrorist organisation, called H.Y.D.R.A threatened our Greco-Macedonian borders. The whole media sang the praises of that funky, neon-lit, crude-moron of a metal-man, that big, green, over-sized gorilla, that Captain Bossy-Flag-Of-One-Rule-the-World-Forget-the-Others-Nation-Cause-I-Think-We're-Leader, the I-am-your-boss-better-and-smarter-than-you Widow, and the I-Am-All-American-I-Think-I'm-A-Bird-Who-Never-Misses-It Hawkeye! Not to mention that Sunshine-blond Thunder-dude! And you know what one of them had the gall to say?"

Mr. D. at this point, had actually fallen out of his seat, and was rolling on the floor hysterically laughing. Percy chuckled and Nico snorted with laughter. Even the girl couldn't stop her smile at Aglaia's rant. The blond boy shook his head, smiling.

Even Chiron looked amused. "Ah, well…."

"They made our soldiers sound useless- when they gave their report to the media, it was all about self-promotion. Our soldiers work as hard as the American Marines! And they get, 'Oh, they're good guys- nice-people-give in a real-day's work and they'll be working just fine! Really! These people who sacrifice their family lives, who give their lives in war? Really? Just because they don't have douche-bag super-hero outfits!"

"Ah," Chiron sighed. He gave a stern glance to the campers, who had stopped laughing anyway. Apparently this was really serious. "Well, I can't speak for the Avengers. Or S.H.I.E.L.D. But I can speak from experience that when a hero's fame grows, they personally tend to get very cocky- and feel ah-entitled to the bigger benefits of life."

Aglaia scowled and Mr. D grumbled sourly about egoistic heroes and Norse deities. Percy sighed.

"That's probably why we keep secret then," he said. "I mean, come on, the world will freak out if they know- good or bad. The last thing we need is more attention."

"Anyway," Chiron said, his voice cheerful. "Well, back on track, my point is, you know that Norse gods exist." Mr. D scowled. "You know that monsters exist. In the stories of your country, in its ancient days, mythology some call it- the giant Mimas was the son of Ouranos and Gaea."

"Father Sky and Mother Earth," Aglaia murmured, in surprise, yet regaining her composure. "The parents of the Elder Cyclops, the Hekatonkheires, and the Titans."

"So you do know." Chiron looked impressed. They looked surprised. Honestly? This was part of her people's culture and legacy. How could she not know?

"I'm Greek," she said. "I do know. But what does that Mimas-" Her eyes widened. "Surely you don't mean-"

"That they are one and the same?" Chiron looked at her sadly. "But yes, it's true."

Ice and horror filled Aglaia from the inside out. "No, no, _no_!" She shouted. "No _γαμημένο_ ** way!"

Chiron winced. "Language, please."

She stared at him. "You understand me?"

"Yes, though I am more comfortable in the ancient form of Greek, rather than the modern," Chiron said. "Then-then-" She felt like ice. "Please tell me- I was hallucinating just then? That this crazy guy my father pushed up on me- was-was…"

Everybody- except Mr. D- winced.

" _The_ Mimas." She gasped. "The real Mimas of the old stories from which my grandfather and mother used to tell me when I was little. But then," her eyes went very wide.

"Yes, child. If the monsters of Ancient Greece were real, the gods are not forgotten, either."

"But-but" she stammered. Chiron held up a hand. "Western Civilisation, what do you think it is? It's not just an abstract concept- it's a living thing. The gods you were told of by your family provide it- they are the source. If the Civilisation and culture of the West are still here, then the gods of Olympus whom you have read and listened about since you were small, are there."

"I-in Olympus?" Aglaia's voice was very small. "On top of Mount Olympus? The Mount Olympus my mother took me to see when we were hiking the country?"

"Oh, that place!" Mr. D burst cheerfully. "Oh, it's _soooo_ good that you've brought back an actual, true Greek, Peter Johnson! Someone who actually knows the tales and seen the good old places! Oh, the happy days!" He shuffled his cards happily.

He had been shuffling his cards for some time now. Aglaia suspected that this had been his way of pretending he was uninterested, when in fact, he was more interested than he wanted to admit.

"Well, yes. But no. Not anymore. The heart of the flame- the centre of the gods' power changes. First, it was on Mount Olympus, in Greece. Then it moved to Rome."

"Rome?" She asked. "Like their names…" She trailed off. She had a feeling Chiron knew what she was talking about.

"Yes," Chiron nodded, pleased. "The flame passed to Rome. There the gods took up different aspects."

"I was told that the Romans adapted to the Greek gods and gave them all Roman names- except for Apollo." Aglaia said slowly.

"Yes, and no." Chiron said. "They changed. Not just their names. They had different aspects. Like flipping the other side of the same coin, or card, the gods changed from Roman to Greek- their Roman forms being very disciplined and militaristic. Two faces, one coin. Like that the gods changed from one form- the Greek- to another- the Roman."

"I don't like being compared to a coin," Mr. D grumbled.

"Now, now, Mr. D," Chiron soothed. "It's the easiest way to smooth them in."

She stared at Mr. D. "Why would you speak as if he was-" She went very still.

The satyr. Silas was behind Mr. D. Mr. D was pudgy, baby-faced. His hair had glints of purple. He looked like those pictures she had seen on the children's mythology books as a kid. His face was red. His eyes were blood-shot. Overall he looked…

Hungover.

"You're Dionysus," she whispered. "The god of wine."

Mr. D threw his hands into the air. "You see, Perry Johanssen, Annabelle, Andrew, Nicholas? This girl knows who she's talking about!"

Aglaia felt like passing out.

"So they're in Rome," she said numbly. "Not anymore, child." Chiron said. "The most powerful country in Western Civilisation- the most politically important, anyway-" she scowled, sensing she wasn't about to like what he was about to say. "-Changes constantly. Yes, in Rome, the gods took new forms. But they also moved. From Greece, to Rome, to places such as France, Spain, Germany, several centuries in Britain- wherever was the centre of Western Civilisation. They spent several centuries in Britain. And now, they are here. The heart of the west, the, err-" he looked apologetically at the Greek princess. "The most politically important country in the Western hemisphere." She scowled. She was right. Like Captain-proud-America.

She had nothing against Americans, and Captain America, she admitted, she would have liked; he was polite, considerate and courteous. But seriously? He was every bit as proud and conceited, even if he didn't show it, she knew it, ready to flaunt his powers and abilities in front of the whole world, ready to say that he fought and solved other countries' problems because they couldn't do it themselves- on behalf of the American government. And because he was _soooo_ awesome! S.H.I.E.L.D- except for Thor- appeared to be exclusively American, or at least- run mostly by Americans who were the bosses there. HQ? Wherever it was, no doubt it was somewhere in the north of the United States, but never exceeding the US-Canadian border. She still couldn't forgive the Avengers- mostly Stark, was it? For his mean, arrogant comments near the Greco-Macedonian border.

"So… What is this place? Where am I? Who and why are all these people doing here?"

Chiron smiled. "Now, we're getting there. Every story you heard was true, didn't I say that? That includes great heroes- the children of the gods- Perseus, Heracles, Theseus and so much more…"

She gaped. "But then…" She froze. She slowly turned towards the campers behind her. She took one look and gasped as if someone had thrown a bucket full of icy water when she was sleeping. She nearly fell out of her chair. Again, she felt faint.

Percy turned tomato-red. The blond-superman-doppelganger grinned apologetically, looking embarrassed. Nico looked sheepish, and so did the girl.

"Ah, yes," Chiron said gently. "These are the children of the gods. The heroes of today. Only this time, unlike the Avengers-"

"We have the decency to do things in secret," Nico put in. "Without the world knowing and scraping, and bowing to us, to kiss our feet and pay us thousands of U.S dollars in cash."

It didn't help Aglaia feel any better.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_ She shouted mentally. _Who do you think you are? Some poor, soppy, whiny brat? No, you are the granddaughter of King Pavlos. You are not a milksop brat!_

She took several deep breaths and regained her composure.

"Then why have you brought me here?" She asked, her voice barely shaking. "If you did say I did nothing wrong, then why am I even here?"

"Because it's the only safe place for you," Percy looked at her pitifully. "For us."

She turned sharply to him, all apprehension gone. _"Us?"_

"Demigods," Chiron explained quietly. "Half mortal, half god."

She froze. Then she laughed and shook her head. "No. I'm no demigod."

"No?" Chiron asked, eyebrow raising. "And there has been nothing that has happened to you over the course of your life? Something you can't explain?"

"I-" She hesitated. "My father is mortal. My mother is mortal. My grandparents are mortal. I know they claimed descent from Zeus, Selene, Helios and a bunch of others, but-" She choked.

"A legacy then," The blond boy spoke. She turned towards him. "She's a descendant of my father. A legacy."

"Yes," Chiron said softly. "The House of Argead descends from Zeus. Alexander the Great- Ἀλέξανδρος ὁ Μέγας***, as you remember him- claimed on numerous occasions to be the son of Zeus. Through Perseus and Heracles also, they claim descent from Zeus. And yet, I believe you are more than a mere legacy. Your scent, as young Silas, over there claims," he nodded to the satyr. "Is powerful. Too powerful, to be a descendant."

"I have two parents!" She exclaimed. "Then one of them is lying," Mr. D said sternly. He didn't take his eyes off his cards.

Normally Aglaia would have bit something out, but this was Dionysus. She didn't want to be turned into a grape vine, or a dolphin.

"They can't- they can't have," she stuttered. Her eyes wide. "No." The blonde girl looked mournfully at the girl. Whose whole life had apparently been a big lie. A shockingly beautiful girl, and a blond boy that looked like the first blond boy - arrived to witness the scene, but Aglaia paid no attention to them.

Aglaia recovered herself. "I mean- it's illegal for them to lie like that! I am a member of the House of Argead- the ruling dynasty of Greece. It's illegal in any monarchy to lie about passing off one's child as a member of a royal family. This isn't like ancient times where kings and queens could adopt and everyone would consider the children official princes and princesses. They could be disowned. Disinherited. Even jailed for lying. I would not have been allowed to be titled Princess of the Hellenes."

Wow, Percy thought. Who knew you could get into trouble for adopting?

She stared at them. She never loved Kassandros. Never called him her father, yet at that moment…

Wait, she _didn't_ want confirmation that he was her father.

"It's their names on my birth certificate," she said slowly. "My mother was photographed walking out of the hospital with me. What, was I swapped?"

But she looked like her mother.

Chiron sighed. "I do not know, child. But I think it is best that we wait before we find out. Let's not dwell on this anymore." He stood.

At first, Aglaia thought he was getting up. But he was paralysed from the waist down. The wheelchair was motorised. Yet, he did get up from the wheelchair. At first she looked at him weirdly, because it seemed as if he had left his trousers behind. But then as he got up, she saw…

The front legs of a white stallion. Perfectly grafted to the trunk of the man. Then he got out completely. He was a centaur. A centaur!

Chiron.

"You're the real Chiron," she breathed. "Trainer of heroes- like Jason and Heracles."

Chiron smiled at her. "Why yes, child. I am."

* * *

In the events that followed the Avengers' Party, Kassandros- who reportedly abused his wife and 'daughter'- was divorced, kicked out of the royal family, sentenced by a court and promptly jailed- though not without countless debates on which country's soil and court to try him. Technically, this could be considered treason in many circles. But after much investigation, they simply left him kicked out and so disgraced he was asked to leave the Kingdom of Greece as a 'voluntary' exile. He was also heavily fined, but reportedly, was paid enough to keep him a tiny bit satisfied in exile.

Everyone buzzed with conspiracy theories and suspicions. The Greek public panicked. So did the royals.

The Avengers were questioned- they told what they saw. That they saw Kassandros abuse and threaten his own daughter.

But nobody, except Thor, seemed to remember the detail about the man in the party called Marco- and he wasn't even on the invite on Tony's list.

Nobody thought him of much importance, though Thor had at first been suspicious.

Somebody started to think the Avengers were not as capable of this. Others thought they were indirectly to blame- taking her from an informal party of theirs- the princess was likely to be kidnapped- and used as a hostage- for leverage against the Avengers and the American government- or S.H.I.E.L.D if they knew they existed- and they weren't even doing a single thing about it! No progress was made to even attempt to search for the princess on their behalf- though Captain America argued against S.H.I.E.L.D's reasons and Nick Fury was secretly suspicious. The Avengers, according to a Greek woman from Athens interviewed on the news, didn't even have the decency to admit any sort of responsibility that she was in danger for them, in public.

More conspiracy theories. More panic. More investigations. More countries getting involved. The President of the United States and the Foreign Secretary trying to appease the Greek parliament, ambassadors, prime minister, royals and citizens, promising to do whatever they could to find the princess. The opposition leader of the United States senate accusing the President and various members of the ruling party of being lax in the safety of foreign dignitaries who visited on goodwill. The Avengers being suspected. The UN Secretary General attempting to make peace and do whatever he could to find the missing princess- possibly being trafficked or held hostage by terrorist groups. She was a very beautiful girl. Maybe they took her because of that as well as her royal background. Groups and countries unfriendly to the United States, and the mostly-American Avengers, accusing them of kidnapping the princess, and _then_ trying to take over Greece by pretending to help.

Insanity on all corners of the world.

The Avengers themselves began to look over things in secret. No teenage girl, especially if she was a royal princess and the granddaughter of a king, could have disappeared without a trace. Just. Like. That. Especially if she had just left the penthouse apartment of one of the world's billionaires AND an Avenger, no less.

But little did they know, as they buzzed with rumours, conspiracy theories, desperate investigations which proved to be dead-ends or false leads, accusations and the overall anger and panic of the Greek citizens, parliament and royals- a young girl was taking a change.

Months would pass. People change. And the girl that would emerge- overjoying and exciting the Greek public and royal family- would not be the same as the girl who had mysteriously vanished in the middle of the night. She was happier. More serene and calmer. More at peace with things, and more eager to connect with others. Maybe it was the absence of her abusive father, people claimed. But the strangest thing was, she claimed up and down that she could not remember what had happened to her, apart from leaving Stark's apartment. The security cameras on the street also blurred with the time in which she had disappeared, supposedly, off the face of the earth. She had just literally vanished. Into thin air. No culprit. One minute she was shown standing at a pause. Next she was gone. The security cameras went out, and it showed that it didn't come back on until she had gone. Blank.

Just as everyone panicked, everyone calmed down, almost as suddenly. The princess reappeared- she _had_ been kidnapped- but was unharmed.

Only her close relatives could not explain why the depressed, sullen teenager changed, suddenly. Into something much warmer, and capable of connecting with others. Maybe it _was_ Kassandros' absence.

Maybe it was something else.

But just in case, Nick Fury had her secretly tailed. He didn't know why- maybe he thought that whoever it was, would be back. And she would be in graver danger than before. Maybe she was brainwashed- a member of a frightening new cult or terrorist organisation, so in regards to that, they needed to find a way to help her as soon as possible.

But he never found anything. Yet.

* * *

 _Several years later_ …

Aglaia groaned, then smiled, rolling around in bed. The sun was shining. The birds were singing.

The silent, moody teenager who had arrived in Camp Half-Blood- rescued by none other than Percy Jackson- had changed. The sun was back in her life, on the inside. She felt she started to connect with people when she first came to Camp Half-Blood. And then she took a visit to Camp Jupiter.

Aglaia had been instrumental in bringing the Romans and Greeks even closer than before. The Titan War was over. The Giant War too. So she convinced Annabeth- once Olympus was finished- and Chiron to build a city, like New Rome- for Greek demigods and their legacies.

She smirked. Greek. She remembered when she had told the Romans she was Greek. They looked at her weirdly, and said, that they already knew. She told them she had been born in Crete and spent a great deal of her life in Athens. They blinked. "A Greek, _Greek_?" They asked her. She'd laughed at that.

Kassandros was out of her life. That creep was out of their lives! After returning from Camp for the first time, she finally figured out why her mother had married him- Kassandros' most distinguishing feature- his repulsive odour- was what drew her mother to marry her- to cover up the powerful scent of a Big Three demigod. And he _definitely_ wasn't her real father!

She still wasn't sure what she felt about her father. She _supposed_ she loved him. She had to. But even she couldn't deny- though she was beginning to understand because of the Ancient Laws- that it still hurt. Still, she paid for the construction of a temple- to all the gods. And she designed it herself, along with Annabeth.

Aglaia got up. She yawned and stretched. Percy lay, still sprawled asleep on his bunk. Her big brother. She smirked. She never thought she would have one.

She got dressed and went to the temple. New Athens was sprawled in the valley. She had to give offerings and morning prayers before the day officially started. Call her weird, even geeky, but that was what her ancestors did, anyway, and she simply continued the tradition. In fact, she felt even more obligated to, as she was the daughter of the Earthshaker.

Dressed in a white _peplos_ -like dress with her hair braided over one shoulder, Aglaia got to work. She knelt on the floor, scrubbing the tiles and steps of the statues. No one did that anymore. Even the shrines of the minor gods. Satyrs and nymphs often volunteered, but campers rarely did, unless they were as diligent as Katie Gardner.

She splashed soapy water at the base of Apollo's statue, scrubbing and mopping. Waxing, polishing, and checking for any damage done. Afterwards she pruned and trimmed watering the plants in Demeter's section. Soon it was done.

Aglaia lit the brazier. The charcoal inside smouldered and sparks rose.

She tended it with a stick until she had a nice, but small fire.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from behind her.

Aglaia turned to see a young girl with flame-like eyes. Warm and cosy. She had mouse-brown hair and a clay-brown dress. Aglaia smiled brilliantly.

"The flames actually nicely done, thank you, my lady," she beamed. Hestia chuckled. "You're not the same girl I once met years ago."

That girl had been miserable from the start. Sullen and totally depressed with the world. She had first approached Hestia when she was trying to get away with the gawking- or flirting- boys. She just needed some warmth. Some form of safety and refuge. Hestia had provided that. The two of them became close. Hestia made her feel happy.

Aglaia picked up the tray. "Since you're already here…" She smiled at the goddess, and threw half a lasagne into the brazier. "Hestia, accept my offering."

She picked up a roasted beefsteak. "Zeus, may your reign be eternal and everlasting." She slid it in. He would like that. But Zeus had never managed to look her in the eye. She knew Percy grated on Zeus' nerves. But her…. It was as if… She didn't know. Guilt, maybe? But what could he have felt guilt about in regards to her?

She picked up an apple. Tossing it into the flames, she murmured, "Hera, Gracious, noble queen, accept my offering." She had nothing against Hera, though her brother's girlfriend Annabeth did. Possibly Percy too.

Next up, Aglaia picked three souvlakia. She had cooked and prepared all these offerings herself. Souvlakia were popular fast-food items in Greece. Like kebabs, these were made of grilled meat, onions, and sometimes other vegetables on a skewer. She had basted it in olive oil. Percy- and just about all the other campers- _loved_ them. Even the vegetarians like Piper ate the tofu versions she'd made for their sake.

She felt like she wanted to give her father something. Something personal. Something she cooked herself. Why? To connect with him?

She swallowed. "Poseidon." She took a deep breath. She didn't know what to say. She just bowed her head.

They were slathered in Tzatziki sauce. She threw one souvlaki in followed by the others. Hopefully, her dad would understand and get the message.

Growing up, Aglaia had no expectations of her 'father' Kassandros. He was cruel. He was abusive. And he _reeked_. Worse than dragon-breath, and yes, she would know. She never expected nor allowed herself to wish for a father's love. But after it became apparent that Poseidon _was_ her father and she had met with him- she wanted to connect with him.

She took a deep breath and moved on, not noticing Hestia's mournful gaze.

"Athena," she murmured. She tossed some of the 'brain-food' that Annabeth and her siblings liked: tomatoes and blueberries. They always stressed their importance. Annabeth had made Percy eat them countless times. "Great one, endless in knowing, accept my offering."

Then came the next: French _petit_ _fours_ for Aphrodite, spaghetti for Hermes, chocolate mud cake for Apollo, pork chops for Artemis, cereals- as always- this time baked with fruits in breads- for Demeter. Red Meat- rare- for Ares. And not to mention the countless minor deities.

It was a while before she finished, but Hestia watched her silently.

After that was done the two walked outside. "I noticed," Hestia said softly, "You did not say anything to your father when presenting him with his offering."

Aglaia swallowed. "I don't know what to say," she said looking at the ground. Hestia looked at her sympathetically. "I want to- I try. I really, _really_ do. It's just that- well, I don't _hate_ him!"

Hestia sighed. "I understand. Believe me, I understand." The two of them sat down in the grass and enjoyed a morning meal together. They ate the other half of the lasagne not burned.

It was a nice picnic. Aglaia never ate breakfast with the others. Over the years, she had took it upon herself to accumulate many responsibilities during camp. Cooking, organising and gathering kitchen food stores, and supplies for the camp store. Well, all the shops and stores in New Athens, now. The shipments of Celesta bronze from Mount Olympus- to be directed to the camp forges and the Hephaestus cabin. Not to mention temple duties, helping the nymphs and satyrs out, cleaning the wild, helping new campers settle in. And the children. Most of all, the camp's toddlers and babies.

Not all the demigods lived happy lives. In fact, the majority never did. Annabeth herself- and it took years for her to tell the truth- was never wanted and thus shunned by her own father. She had been blamed for every monster attack on the family home. Her father and stepmother considered her a danger to their own 'natural' offspring. She ran away when she was seven. She lived in the wild, hunted by monsters, surviving with two friends- two demigods one aged twelve and the other fourteen. They barely survived before a satyr found them.

Some of these children had drug addicts for parents. Other just couldn't care less about their children's existence or hated them. Or all at once. Jason and Thalia's mother had been a narcissist, egoistic, attention-seeking alcoholic. Some of those who had good mortal parents however, like Leo, lost them to tragic, terrible ends.

And little children were no exception. So Aglaia had taken it upon herself to raise them- to be the mother they could not have- until they grew old enough for Chiron to train. She was in charge of running the camp's nursery/kindergarten house.

The children under the age of six went there in the mornings and left after dinner, picked up by their cabin counsellors or other siblings. Six year olds spent a few days a week there, to adjust. Babies- well, the one baby they had there- lived there permanently.

Aglaia sighed and bade Hestia good day, and got ready for work.

She organized and cooked the breakfasts of the campers, like the Demeter campers or the nymphs and harpies.

Percy entered the Mess Hall with Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Frank and Hazel. They waved and called out to her, she smiled and mouthed, _In_ _a_ _minute_ , to them. Jason smiled, but quickly looked away. Like he was guilty of something. Huh. Go figure.

"Alright," she breathed a sigh of relief. She went over to the Poseidon table. Although campers usually sat at their own tables, the rules had been bent. She frowned. All of them looked grim as Death. "What's the matter," she froze. "What's wrong? What's this about?" _No_ , she thought a sudden burst of ice flooding her veins, freezing her blood. It couldn't be.

"Another one," Nico di Angelo was the one who answered. Hus head was bowed down. "We've lost another one."

Piper's beautiful face was anguished. Her multi-coloured eyes were filled with tears. Jason gritted his teeth. Percy's face was hard with anguish. Even Leo wasn't smiling or joking around.

Percy pounded the table. "I should have been there," he looked down miserably, his face hanging in his hands. "I should have saved her!"

 _Her_? Aglaia looked at her brother with no small amount of fear.

"Who?" She whispered like she could barely force herself to speak.

"Miranda Gardener," Annabeth whispered, tears rolling down her face.

Demeter's daughter. Second-in-command, after Katie Gardner.

She had been taken.

" _No,"_ Aglaia whispered, sinking to her knees. "No." She started to cry.

Percy, Piper and Annabeth all went over to her and did their best to comfort her. Hard to believe. But the once moody, depressed teenager _did_ seem to form strong connections with just about everybody at both camps.

They were missing. Demigods were being hunted and captured.

And many of them felt S.H.I.E.L.D were to blame.

"Was it S.H.I.E.L.D this time?" She asked no one in particular.

"We believe so," another voice said softly.

Alex- son of Zeus- half-brother to Jason and Thalia- walked slowly towards her. He was the boy she had seen with Percy, Nico and Annabeth the first day.

Aglaia wasn't the same person she was before. But the thing with connections was that when the person one is connected to disappears, well, everything seems to shatter.

And Aglaia had made many connections during her time at Camp Half-Blood and even Camp Jupiter. With, well, everybody.

More and more demigods were taken. They were attacked by monsters, and if they survived, someone government-looking, came and picked them up. They were never seen again. From both camps, both Reyna and Percy claimed the number of demigods were growing more and more. And Miranda wad a gentle soul, who loved nature, and the growing of things. Why would anyone want to take _her_?

Why would anyone want to take them in a world full or mortals who were slowly growing in their belief that they ruled supreme- and that no threat to their power would remain?

* * *

Latin Alphabet:

*Pórni- 'slut'

**'gamiméno. Translation: 'F*****g '.

*** Aléxandros ho Mégas: Alexander the Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Tinajp: Thanks! Honestly, maybe I will do a Percy Jackson fic, which is a prequel, to explain how everything came to be, but now's not really the time. And I'm not giving away any spoilers, but clue: read carefully.**

 **To John: I'm still not sure. I think the Greek gods can take on the Asgardians, but the demigods- remember they're half-human. The closest thing I can think of is that they're comparable to them in terms of abilities like physical strength and endurance.**

 **P.S: Alex will have a bigger role. I'm sorry, but I needed to pick another OC. He's an Irish national and his story is rather dark.**

 **The weird thing is, that I've been reading another Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover, called The Meaning of Family. By pure coincidence, it's somewhat similar! But I'm not a plagiarist- so remember that! I don't own PJO or HoO characters or Marvel's either!**

* * *

Aglaia watched Alex easily march over to the table.

Thanks to her insistence, they actually built a formal Briefing Room. Alex looked grim. His eyes were icy blue.

"We need to put a hold on missions and quests. Until this matter is resolved and we know who is behind all this, no one leaves alone, or in a small group. If we march to war, we march together."

"We already know who did it," Clarisse snarled. "S.H.I.E.L.D!"

"We can't be sure of that," Jason said hastily. Apart from a brief, small nod, Alex did not appear to acknowledge his half-brother's statement.

"No, we don't know," Will Solace said. "And that's what makes me so uneasy. But we have demigods in the White House, don't we? And the C.I.A, M.I.6 and other spy agencies worldwide. It wasn't them."

"And yet these people had the authority of the government," Malcolm, son of Athena, stated. He was Annabeth's second-in-command. But he, like Aglaia, was allowed to be there, despite mostly being full of cabin-counsellors. "We have all the proof, except in actual name."

Aglaia breathed out a sigh that sounded more like an anguished gasp. She lifted her eyes to the ceiling. They were filled with tears but she refused to allow them to shed.

As if she had any more reason to dislike the Avengers. First she respected them, at least. But now, when she learned what they were doing to her _family_ \- even _children_ ….

"This can't go on for any longer," Percy said. His fists clenched at his sides. As the camp's hero, he stood at the head of the table. No one questioned his authority, not even the children of Zeus and Hades. But Percy didn't act like he was superior to the others. They were all equal.

He pounded a fist on the table. "This has to end. We've got to send a message to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Yeah!" Clarisse said. "Let them know we're not taking any more of this!" Her face was twisted in rage and grief.

She'd lost a number of siblings too. And not a small number. She wanted them to pay.

"Wait." Annabeth said. She looked worried. She rightfully should. She glanced at Katie Gardner, whose eyes were rimmed in red. "We have to be sure of them. Not just of their guilt, but their defences. Any weak links we find, we penetrate."

"You're right." Aglaia poke up. "I will go."

They whirled and gaped at her.

" _NO_!"

"NO WAY!"

"Are you _KIDDING_ ME?"

"Absolutely NOT!"

"Publicly, I'm a princess, and the granddaughter of one of the U.S' most powerful allies. And I already disappeared from Stark Tower once. This time, if I do it again, they're sure to be in trouble. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D will be able to protect them from the consequences. And they are with S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers' are S.H.I.E.L.D's strongest arm. Without them, S.H.I.E.L.D is nothing. It won't even have the strength and power, or even the genius such as with scientists such as Banner, to stand up against anything. They're using their newfound power and influence to steal _kids_ \- and experiment, torture and kill them for all we know. They have to be stopped if it's the last thing we do."

They looked at one another.

"She's right," Annabeth admitted very reluctantly. "She has the best chance- out of all of us. But that's not to say they can't make up some stupid excuse for her 'disappearance'. Or maybe an 'accident'."

"No!" Percy shouted. "Hades, no," Alex snarled. They pounded their fists in unison on the table, which would have been funny, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"No, absolutely not," Alex snapped. "If you think I'm going to let a sister of mine-" Percy began. Yet again at the _exact_ same time as each other.

Aglaia glared daggers at them. "Listen to me, all of you! They may have me tailed, but if I disappear again soon after being near them, or whilst being near them, than this means they are undoubtedly the ones who took me. And I don't think the Avengers want to risk their extra-shiny, neon-bright reputation based on a suspicion that I am a demigod. I can secure an invitation to Stark Towers, with Leo or any of the Hephaestus kids hacking into Stark's weird, sentient home security system programming. I can scrounge around, find out what I can, and no one will know that the home-security system had been disabled at that time. Then I can also talk face-to-face with the Avengers, let them see if anything slips their tongues accidentally. And the undercover agents who would be there, anyway. I can make up an excuse. And we'll be back at Camp Half-Blood in no time."

"I hate it." That was Alex. "It's a good plan and that's why I hate it. Things rarely go according to plan, Aglaia. Especially on a mission or a battle."

Annabeth grimaced. "Even I have to admit that's true."

"No!" Percy shouted. "Absolutely not. _Definitely_ not! I am _not_ letting you go up to those murderers alone!"

She sighed. "Then some of you could come with me. As undercover members of my 'bodyguard.' We can manipulate the mist, make them believe that you guys were always working for me and my family. Give you and everything. And then we re-manipulate the mist to make it seem like my usual bodyguards were the ones there with me that day. How does that sound?"

They sighed and looked at each other. No, none of them had a choice."

Alex glared at her. "Do you really think it'll be safe? Wise to risk your life on this sole mission? To the Wolf's Lair?"

"If it means stopping the bastards that did this!" She argued. "Then yes!"

"Stop them? You think you can stop them?" Alex asked incredulously. "You won't be able to stop them. Not if they have the backing of the United States government officially. And what do you think mortals would do if they ever discover our existence? That we're more than just stories?"

Silence.

"They'd treat us like freaks- potential hazards to the ordinary peaceful world of humans," Alex continued. "It doesn't matter if many our earth's greatest leaders were demigods themselves. We're too dangerous not to be tracked at the very least, hunted, watched at all times, even placed in protective custody. And then they'd start killing us." He looked grim.

Everyone was silent as they absorbed the weight of this. The realisation...

Mortals had viewed demigods in ancient times as legends- people whom boys and girls wished to be just like when they grew up. Now they were potential freaks and dangers to the outside world- to be hunted down not only by monsters, but by mortals who weren't their parents.

The mortal world they tried so hard to protect. Two wars, in fact.

"Then we'll just be extra careful, won't we?" Aglaia said quietly after a long while.

She didn't wait to hear the protestations of Alex and Percy both. She just left.

* * *

Leo Valdez, Fire-user, self-titled Bad-Boy Supreme, Tofu Taco Chef expert, and Supreme Commander of the Argo II, was a blessing. Aglaia knew she could never have done it without him.

He had hacked into J.A.R.V.I.S- Tony Stark's home security system with a mind and voice of its own.

"Excellent." Will Solace said. "And will they know that it's asleep?"

"Not if we keep them occupied," Nyssa replied.

Aglaia nodded. "That's enough then." She held out the invitation. "The party is coming up. I hope you're all ready for this." They nodded.

* * *

She really hated Stark Tower. Hated the cold, icy, atmosphere of the place- where experiments on humans- and demigods, aliens and other species too for all she knew- happened. Hated the cold austerity of it. Hated the outlook. Hated the arrogance at where it was placed- like 'Look at me! I'm over here, saving the world right now! Ain't I great?' And she hated the flaunting of the wealthy. Even her family- though their royal palace, where visitors could see, was spectacular, lived more simply in their private quarters.

She concealed her distaste, though. Her personal feelings would not have helped, either. She used to respect the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D at least. Now, knowing what they knew, she outright loathed them.

Thor was not there. He was likely in Asgard. But Aglaia had a good reason and this time, it wasn't just the party.

Like last time, except in greater intensity, they stared and gasped at her arrival. Most of them didn't even recognize her.

Too bad.

She glided down the steps with a confidence of a predator hunting in secret, liquid grace in her every movement. She spied Tony Stark.

"Mr. Stark," She pasted a small, but brilliant smile on her face.

"Your highness," Tony replied, taking a sip of his champagne.

"Aglaia, please." She replied. If he only knew how predatory her smile was. She wanted to kill him.

"Tony," he quipped in return. "I'm amazed you actually invited me again, considering what happened last time." Aglaia stated conversationally.

"Well, technically princess, that wasn't our fault." He replied. "I mean, we didn't actually kidnap you or anything. So we can't be blamed. Or even fined by your government. I mean, your people and family are rich enough anyway."

"Same as you, and no," she murmured. "No, you weren't at fault. I wish I could tell you, Tony, but that would be nothing short of a miracle for anyone to glean any sort of information. I just came here to apologize."

Tony was startled. "For what?" She smiled icily at him. "For causing you trouble, of course." She replied. "And probably for causing you trouble in advance. Not that I'm planning to get kidnapped by terrorists or anything."

"That would be most unfortunate," Captain America appeared. "Your highness," he gave a small bow to the head. "Captain America," she remarked. "Good to see you looking so well. As you may have noticed I've brought my security along."

Will Solace- who was among the 'security team' Aglaia had picked, stiffened, slightly.

"I'm glad to see that, your highness." Steve replied.

It was part of her plan. They would circle the perimeter of the penthouse and tower, everywhere, pretending to be on the lookout, when they were in fact, investigating and watching for any unexpected appearances.

"And as you can see," she continued. "On the insistence of my family, my security has grown… considerably."

"Well, you can't blame them," Clint Barton quipped. "They're just probably worried everyone's favourite princess and little girl might get kidnapped again."

"True," Aglaia said amidst light chuckles. "How very true."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Leo Valdez was on the move. Jake Mason and Nyssa too.

They had modified the plan, so that Aglaia would be the one holding the Avengers' and S.H.I.E.L.D's temporary attention, while they snooped around investigating and she tried to get an indirect confession from them.

Jake and Nyssa knelt down, besides Leo.

"No Security guards," Leo said happily. "Life's good." They nodded. "What's there," Kayla, daughter of Apollo, who had also gone to the mission, asked.

"Judging from the energy swarming around the room, and the security, I'm guessing it's where their newest innovations take place," Jake replied. "And the closets over there, are where Stark's Iron Man suits are."

"Closets?" Kayla frowned. "Hidden?"

"Yes," Nyssa confirmed. Leo continued typing madly away.

"Now hurry. I've disabled the doors." Right on cue, the doors slid open.

They dashed right in.

* * *

Aglaia sipped her drink. Technically she was of age, now. But it was against her principles to drink even a little on a mission, so it was non-alcoholic.

She was seated on a small sofa, watching Doctor Banner with intensely, but without him knowing it.

"So, Doctor," she said conversationally. "Any new devices to take the world's breaths away? How about new superheroes?" She asked.

He choked slightly and coughed on his drink. "Nah, I think- I think we might be done with the human experimentation bit."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you saying that you're not planning on adding more super-soldiers like Captain America over there, to your ranks? Something S.H.I.E.L.D would benefit from and would like, most likely. Something to make humans sleep safer every night of their lives? Or even someone like you? The Incredible Hulk?" She looked suspicious.

It would be a lie to say that Bruce was completely at ease with the princess. In fact, far from it. He didn't know why, but he got the feeling somehow, that she hated him. As in, truly and utterly loathed him. And she wanted him to pay for something, somehow. Bruce didn't know why. He hadn't done anything to her, her family or her country- or at least that which he didn't know about. As for her obvious intelligence… The girl didn't act like any other her age. Not batting her eyelashes, or making cute little pouts or sweet smiles like all the rest. Not wearing really short skirts, or bright, flashy makeup. She was much younger than all the other women in the party, yet she acted so much older.

And there was the fact of her impossible, unparalleled beauty. If Bruce had to be really honest- she was actually the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And that made him more uneasy.

Natasha, too, saw Bruce's predicament. And she saw, that the princess, wasn't flirting with him, but eying him with what she could have deduced, maybe intense dislike. She didn't really know. It was hard to tell with her. Natasha wasn't sure she liked the devastatingly, shockingly beautiful princess either, but suddenly Princess Aglaia's gaze turned towards her and her eyes narrowed. Natasha froze. It was outright venom. Suspicion, mistrust and hatred lingered in her gaze when she looked at Natasha. Was it blame? Did she blame the Avengers for what happened to her?

Eyes narrowing, Aglaia forced a smile.

She had gotten her confession. Bruce Banner had admitted something, more or less, before she snapped her gaze and saw Black Widow. "When she questioned him further, his reply had been, S.H.I.E.L.D does what it does to safeguard humanity. I can't claim more than that."

And there were sure to be more confessions by the time the night was over. She just had to circulate.

* * *

Leo typed fanatically and Jake and Nyssa went in. Will Solace- who pretended to be a bodyguard surrounding Aglaia- received the signal, and Nico di Angelo stood on the lookout.

Jake and Nyssa used specialised equipment- especially for demigods. Nyssa placed a bronze sphere on the ground, and it rolled over until it jumped suddenly, sprouting legs- a mechanical spider. At least the Athena kids weren't around.

The numerous spiders crawled onto the table tops, unscrewing locks and opening tight places. One of them froze, and a laser-blue scanner emitted from its top as it scanned the room for any hidden information.

 _Something's not right,_ Nyssa thought.

But she couldn't figure out what it was. Things were already under way.

Jake kept digging for truth. He had a machine- specially built, specially designed, for this particular thing.

And then something popped open, thanks to the scanning spider.

What they saw made them gasp, and not softly. It was a good thing there was no one else around.

" _My gods,"_ Nyssa gasped, barely able to breathe. She clenched her fist tight around her pocket-knife and didn't even notice the un-activated spider she had in her palm had rolled off, going out the doorway.

* * *

Aglaia was still with Banner when the sound began.

Alarms.

And it looked like J.A.R.V.I.S was back.

"Sir!" It sounded visibly distressed for a mechanized voice. "Intruders on the East side of the Tower."

 _Oh no,_ Aglaia thought.

She had to do something and fast.

She stood. "What's going on?" She frowned. "I have security guards every inch of the tower, scouring this place. I _did_ warn you."

Stark looked sheepish, "Yeah…. Sorry about that. I'm just gonna go pee, or something- make sure these guys don't look over my stuff." He dashed off.

Not very subtle was he?

* * *

Nyssa photographed copies of the plans and files, before stuffing them away.

"J.A.R.V.I.S wasn't supposed to wake up this soon!" Leo exclaimed. He had deliberately put on a timer. And his works _never_ failed. Not one bit.

"Let's go!" She cried.

Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, sprayed magical fog all around them to cover up- even from J.A.R.V.I.S.

* * *

Stark rushed as fast as he could. On the way, he noticed one of the princess' bodyguards, whipping up something at top speed. At first he could have sworn it was a bow and an arrow. But, no, it was an M16.

"What-" His eyes narrowed. "Mr. Stark." He stowed away his weapon.

"Errr, was it my ear-infection or J.A.R.V.I.S, or did you hear the intruders?"

"Intruders?" The man's eyes narrowed. He was a _seriously_ good-looking guy with golden-blond hair and sky-blue eyes.

"There are no intruders, Mr. Stark. At least, there aren't supposed to be if what you said is true and you claimed to have the best security in all of the world. Even better than the President of this country."

"Yeah, well I'm a bit of a big-head." Tony admitted. "But that doesn't make it infallible, as much as I hate to admit it. Where are they?"

"Sir, there are none here," he grunted. "So I suggest, before more security pops up concerned for the princess' welfare and the rumours start to spread that Iron Man's tower is infiltrated and Princess Aglaia is yet again, among the guests-"

But Tony wasn't listening. He bent down and picked something up.

It was a round metal ball- of a bronze-looking colour. But that wasn't what interested Tony the most. There were spots of blood on it.

* * *

Will Solace froze. Tony Stark was picking up one of Hephaestus kids' stuff. This was not good.

They'd left it behind.

* * *

Time for a distraction, Aglaia thought darkly. She reached inside her purse under the pretence that she was reaching for something like her compact, but in reality, she fumbled for a trigger.

Smoke billowed out of the basement of Stark Tower.

"Sir, the basement is completely filled with smoke," J.A.R.V.I.S reported hastily. "There appears to be a device set in there."

"What?" Tony barked. "Who put that there?"

"Intruders."

Tony looked incredulous. "J.A.R.V.I.S, how did intruders get in here without you knowing?"

"Hard to say, sir. But it appears, I might have been disabled for a time."

"WHAT?!" Now Tony was shocked. "What person- not even S.H.I.E.L.D can do that, man!"

He shot off.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," he shouted. J.A.R.V.I.S knew what to do.

Next thing Tony knew, Iron Man armour was flying straight for him. Breastplate, shin-coverings, all until the gauntlet and the face-mask.

He zoomed off to the basement.

True enough, there _was_ smoke. But there didn't appear to be any sort of fire.

* * *

"Time to leave," Aglaia muttered. She looked impatient.

"My apologies, Doctor Banner, Captain," she said shortly. "But considering what happened last time, I am required to leave at first sign of danger."

"No problem, ma'am," Steve said. "We'll escort you down-"

"No need," Aglaia said, hoping she didn't sound so hasty. "I have my security, Captain. I am much more sensible, now. And with Iron Man taking care of it, I'm certain we'll be fine."

Steve nodded.

* * *

"Did you get anything?" Aglaia demanded when they got back to camp.

Nyssa looked up, and everyone was shocked and horrified to see her face streaked with tears.

"It was them," she whispered. "They did it. They were the ones to take them."

Everyone and everything was so silent, you could hear a pin drop throughout the camp.

The nymphs, satyrs and much more, were listening in. Not just the campers and Chiron. Mr. D, had been recalled back to Olympus.

Jason swallowed. "What do you have to show us?" He asked. His voice barely stopped shaking.

Swallowing herself, Nyssa produced several photographs and pamphlets.

The contents were… Horrifying and terrifying to say the least.

There were pictures that looked like it could have sprung out from an evil scientists' lab- which they had. Or else taken from Doctor Josef Mengele's research scrapbook. Children- some of them adolescents, others younger than ten- were laid out in gruesome stages.

Some of them- analysed later by the Apollo campers- had been pierced with Celestial bronze coated nails or some celestial metal that caused their skins to burn, disintegrate or worse. Some of them had various degree burns on them, others had had alien substances of all kinds poured or tested onto them just to test how far they could go without dying. Some had been mutilated- many of the pictures showed masked people wearing white lab coats, sawing off limbs and cutting open to harvest organs- while they were still alive, possibly still awake. Possibly wanting them for tests and looking to see how much physical trauma the demigods could withstand.

To Aglaia's growing, sickening horror, she could recognize many of them.

Some of which were covered in their own blood.

From both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

Percy took a shaky breath. He looked somewhat pale. But when he looked up his eyes burned.

Eyes of Greek Fire.

"Annabeth, contact Reyna. Tell her we've found what happened to the missing demigods. And they're going to pay."

* * *

"So they hacked into J.A.R.V.I.S." Bruce said in disbelief. "Into your foul-proof home security system."

"It appears that way," Tony muttered. But admittedly, he was shaken.

"Is J.A.R.V.I.S working fine, now?" Bruce asked.

"Healthy as a horse," Tony muttered in disbelief. He still couldn't get over it.

There had been so sign that J.A.R.V.I.S was disabled, apart from the lapse in his memory.

No sign at all.

Then Steve went very quiet. "We were all at the party, weren't we?" He asked quietly.

Everyone looked puzzled at him.

"Yeah, why?" Tony asked. But as soon as he said that something hit him.

"No freaking way," he muttered. "Someone did this? Someone _I_ invited? _Personally_?" He looked on in disbelief that someone he knew did this.

"Someone I liked?" Now he sounded hurt. "But… They all like me, don't they? You do, don't you Cap'?"

Steve sighed, exasperated at Tony but didn't press the issue.

"I don't think all of them likes you," Natasha remarked. "Take the princess, for instance."

"Yeah," Bruce admitted reluctantly. Then his head snapped towards Natasha. "You don't seriously think-"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"Cause as a princess, she would be obliged to obey the law," Bruce replied.

"Smart," Tony remarked. "But technically speaking, as a princess, she can get away with the law."

"No, not in modern-day monarchy terms," Bruce stated, shaking his head. Then he looked confused. " _Why_ doesn't she like us?"

"Maybe it's because of that party last time," Clint admitted.

"Nah, I think she hated us then," Bruce said.

"Nice to know I'm so popular with an impossibly beautiful lady," Tony sniffed. "What the heck? She's too young for me to have dumped her. Heck, I can't ever imagine being _insane_ enough to dump her."

"True," Natasha said. "But she was here all along," Steve frowned. "I saw her."

"What about her security detail?" Natasha asked. "She mentioned having bodyguards scouring the tower."

Tony blinked, "Yeah, I met one of them, just before I picked the thing up."

"Speaking of which," Bruce asked. "What is it?"

They looked to the direction of the table.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony asked.

"Right away, sir." Immediately blue light flickered on.

Scanning the sphere, the light suddenly stopped. "It appears to be a metal of some kind, though nothing like it has been found on earth." Steve frowned.

"So it's from outer space?" He asked. "Like Asgardian metal?"

"Good question," Tony piped. "Where's Thunder-head when you need him, anyway? I'm sure he'd be able to solve a question like this."

"There also appears to be something strange with the blood found on the sphere," J.A.R.V.I.S continued. Some charts and writings done in blue light popped up. "As you can see, I've drawn up the charts, sir. The blood's DNA sample is like nothing ever recorded."

"How so?" Banner asked.

"Well, first off, half the helix is missing," J.A.R.V.I.S explained. "It appears to be human DNA, but the part of the strand which is supposedly inherited from the paternal line, is missing."

"Missing?" Clint asked in disbelief. "Completely missing, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S replied. "As if never there in the first place."

The Avengers looked stunned at one another, and the picture of the helix slowly rose upwards in front of the glowing blue charts.

"Impossible," Banner breathed.

"And that's not all," J.A.R.V.I.S continued. "The cell samples I've taken, is unlike any sample ever found and recorded in the history of the world. The only thing that can be compared with it, to an extent, is the DNA samples, we've obtained from Asgard."

"So they're… Asgardian or not?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Unconfirmed." J.A.R.V.I.S replied. "Great," Clint muttered. "Just great."

"But I am able to deduce some possibilities about the person whose DNA this was," J.A.R.V.I.S went on.

Tony perked up. "Liiiikkkeee?" He asked.

"Strength, beyond the ordinary human level," he replied. "Extreme speed and agility. Also, judging from the way the cells seem to be repairing themselves, I would say a great chance of extreme physical endurance."

"If they're not Asgardian," Steve asked. "What are they?"

"Good question," Natasha muttered.

"Wait, can I just point out that they didn't steal anything," Tony piped up.

They stared at him. "What?" Steve asked.

"They didn't steal anything," he repeated. "There's nothing in the records that says anything's missing."

"Quite right, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S replied. "I've checked and re-checked all that was placed here prior to the party. And nothing appears to be missing."

"Maybe they didn't succeed in taking anything," Banner suggested.

But silently the Avengers wondered what kind of person- or alien- could get them into this puzzle piece.

* * *

"It's quite clear," Percy said grimly. He was reporting to Reyna.

Reyna's eyes narrowed in rage. And Frank looked outraged as well.

"You're certain of this?" she asked.

"Now that we've seen the evidence," Jake replied. He showed a list of the Roman demigods. The pictures are here-"

"Show me," Reyna demanded.

Reluctantly, Jake handed her the pictures. Reyna's eyes widened when she saw them and when Frank looked over, he looked ready to be sick.

" _My gods,"_ Reyna whispered. She went through the photographs. "They did this? S.H.I.E.L.D did this? With the backing of the world's governments?"

"And the Avengers," whispered Aglaia. She was struggling to hold back tears.

Reyna swallowed, and tucked the photographs away. "I have to report to the Senate." Was all she said.

"Take your time," Jason said grimly. "Alex and a few others are already pushing for an assault on S.H.I.E.L.D. It would be amazing if we can join together as allies."

Reyna turned away. She had a lot of work to do.

"In the meantime," Percy called. "Best start preparing."

* * *

 **I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this. I will be busy soon. I just hope I can get things done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MoonLightNinja: Just keep reading! I'm going to reveal everything in due time!**

 **Sorry, this isn't much of an action scene here! I swear I'll do better next time! I just didn't have the time to watch any coordinated moves and incorporate them in like I usually do!**

* * *

Aglaia didn't know what to believe.

Alex had been absent all throughout the briefing.

Technically speaking, he had fought in many wars.

Some of them were mortal wars. Alex had been recruited at a very young age. True, recruiting child soldiers technically isn't allowed, but some people do tend to bend the rules. Especially when they have corrupt politicians backing them.

She went and sought him out.

He was standing outside, curfew had not yet started, looking at the stars.

"Alex?" Aglaia said softly and gently. "I- I wanted to apologize."

"Don't." Alex's voice was numb and sad. " _You_ have nothing to apologize for."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Please don't do this to me. I know you were trying to protect us all. And I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"I know," he said gently, turning towards her, taking her gently by the arms. His blue eyes, normally so bright, piercing and hard- even more so than sapphires- were softer and gentle. They had a bright shine to it- as if they'd captured and reflected the starlight themselves.

She was stunned. Whoa, when was she thinking in poetry about a guy?

"It's just," he sighed. His eyes looked gentler by the moment, "I-" He swallowed, struggling to find the words. "I've fought in wars," he said softly. "Ever since I was a child. Before I was even claimed. After Zeus claimed me and Hera became my patron and took me under her wing, things have only gotten more intense." He looked seriously upset. "Please. I-don't-want-you-to-go-through-that. You or anyone else. Especially the children."

She looked down.

"Please." He sighed. He looked pained. "Just- please. Be. Careful. For. Me. And your brother."

She winced inwardly.

"He loves you, you know," Alex said quietly. "Percy could never live if anything were ever to happen to you."

He swallowed and seemed to be holding back something else.

She breathed out a sigh. "I'll try, Alex. I'll try my best. But you know our lives. We can never make such promises and be certain to fulfil them."

"I know," he said quietly. "Believe me," he looked aggrieved. "I know.

* * *

"Director," Natasha Romanoff came in. Director Nick Fury looked up.

"Something to report, Agent Romanoff?" He asked.

"Something happened at Stark Tower today," Natasha replied. She gave him the files and sheaves she had in her hand and told him exactly what happened.

Director Fury narrowed his one good eye. "You say that Princess Aglaia was there?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Romanoff replied. "She was there."

Fury turned on his swivel-chair, his back towards her.

This can't be a coincidence. To have something happen twice when the princess was there: either she was being targeted, or she had something to do with this.

"What of the DNA helix," Fury began. "You said it's similar, to an extent, to the Asgardians' DNA?"

"In many ways, very," Natasha responded. "In other ways, it's completely different to anything we've encountered before."

Fury was silent.

"But that's only half the story," Natasha continued. "The DNA is missing half its helix."

Fury swivelled back around. He looked at her in astonishment. " _What_?"

"Half the helix, the part that's inherited from the father, appears to be missing on the DNA," she responded calmly.

"Now, how is that possible?" Fury demanded. "Is there some kind of disease, or a clone-"

"Sir, there's more," Natasha said. "The Princess' bodyguards were all over the building. When the smoke appeared in the basement, she- and they- were all gone."

Fury looked up sharply. "Gone?"

"Completely gone, sir." Natasha said. "The reports said they took a limo back to a hotel, and they checked out early. We assumed she would go to JFK airport to go back to Greece, but she didn't. She's not in Greece, sir. And she's not seen anywhere in Northern America."

Fury shot up.

"This can't be a coincidence." Natasha said.

"No," Fury said. "It most certainly is not." He turned back around.

"Get me access to all the security cameras Stark has and S.H.I.E.L.D," he ordered. "I want news on the princess' whereabouts, but I don't want this to escalate into an international conflict with Greece- one of our most powerful allies. Without King Pavlos' and the Greek parliament's help, we would not have had half the military support we have. Now get going agent. Report to me the slightest news, whenever necessary."

"Sir," Natasha left the office.

* * *

"Any news?" She asked them later. "Any identifications on the bodyguards and escorts of Princess Aglaia?"

"One, miss," J.A.R.V.I.S replied. A picture popped up. "William Solace, aged 25, born: 17 March 1990, American national."

Tony's head popped up. "No way! This guy had a Greek accent!"

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked sceptically. "I mean, he could be assigned by the US government, secret service."

"Negative," J.A.R.V.I.S replied. "He has had no formal military training, and no assignment on duty. He doesn't even have a gun license, if I may say so myself. And according to the records, it says that he disappeared, around about aged thirteen, from public school. He has never reappeared since."

"What?" Steve asked.

"And the public records shows that Mr. Solace has never even been to Greece, although it cannot be confirmed that he isn't one by heritage." J.A.R.V.I.S explained. "His father reportedly left the family before he was born. His mother died when he was fifteen. A horrible accident, to be sure. Something to do with fire and an intruder. Either way, Mr. Solace has never been seen since. Not since he ran away before Social Services could take him in."

"Until now," Steve muttered. "What is he doing with her?"

"They're onto something," Clint murmured. "Aren't they?"

* * *

"They have to pay," Aglaia snapped. "They have to pay for what they've done," she hissed.

Everyone nodded grimly, fire in their eyes.

Jason shook his head. "Does anyone propose anything? Because to take the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, is no easy thing, especially not with billions of mortals and all the funding they have."

Everyone grimaced. They survived on sold strawberries money. Camp Jupiter had their own form of currency. They were mostly self-sufficient.

"And you can't help," he stated, looking at Aglaia. "Greece is wealthy, but it has its affiliations with NATO, which has its affiliations with S.H.I.E.L.D," she said exasperated. "If we break our alliance with NATO, especially when suspicions might fall on me- if that ever happens- than I will be putting the whole of Greece in danger. The Avengers might have an excuse to attack. Anyway, we don't have that power- the monarchy, I mean. The parliament, and the congress does," she explained.

"Times really have changed," Percy muttered. "So we can expect no help from Greece. It's fine, though. We just need to figure out a plan to isolate S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers from the rest of the mortal world." He turned to the Hephaestus bunch. "Do you think you guys can find a way to cut them off, digitally? Isolate them?"

Annabeth frowned. "That won't be a way to cut them off physically."

"We can worry about that later, especially with the children of Hypnos and Hecate present," he said, nodding to Lou Ellen, who gave a grin.

He remembered the Titan War- how Morpheus god of dreams and son of Hypnos, had put Manhattan to sleep and Hecate used magic to turn mortals away from New York.

Alex's brow furrowed. "We have to find a way to get at them."

"Percy, there's something else," Leo admitted reluctantly. Everyone turned to him in surprise, unused to his tone of voice.

"At Stark Tower, something happened. We'd shut down J.A.R.V.I.S- Stark's Artificial Intelligence Home security system, but it came back on time. It didn't get to us, and it doesn't remember us, but it came back before it was supposed to."

Everyone looked startled. "That can't be right," Annabeth frowned. "But Leo, your machines never malfunction," Piper complained. "They always work."

"Unless you count the time that popsicle goddess got to Festus," Leo muttered.

Annabeth widened her eyes. "Oh, gods… Leo, you don't think-"

His eyes snapped up to her and widened. "That someone tampered with it? You think?"

Percy and Alex cursed. This was _not_ good.

"Do you think…" Aglaia went pale. "It might have had positive identification on any of us?"

They paled and turned towards her simultaneously.

Just then, a satyr came rushing in.

"What?" Alex roared.

"Alex, calm down," Percy barked. "Mel," he asked the satyr. "What's going on?"

"An attack, sir," the satyr gasped, trying to breathe. "Dozens of wood nymphs… They asked for help?"

"Where?" Alex demanded.

"Central Park, New York, sir," Mel replied. Alex cursed in Gaelic and Ancient Greek.

"Well it looks like this meeting has to be adjourned- for now," he muttered. Percy nodded.

"Stolls, Jason, Alex, come with me. Annabeth, Nico and Cecil- work together. Will- keep an eye out for Roman contacts." They nodded. "Lou Ellen- get Clovis up, will you, and work a plan for whatever happens when it comes to action and we don't want the mortals to get involved." She nodded. "Leo, please get the Hephaestus cabin working. We might get ready to go to war. Piper- smooth the mortals' curiosity, please."

"What monster is it?" Percy asked grimly.

"A Chimera," Mel replied.

The children of the Big Three cursed.

* * *

The last time Percy had seen the Chimera he was twelve years old, and helpless. Now he was twenty-two and already upset from the events of the previous night and the morning.

"Plan of action?" Alex asked.

"Avoid it at a distance," Percy muttered. He'd remembered to bring archers along. "Flame-proof arrows- and other substances."

"Mortals?" Jason asked hastily. "Piper's taking care of it, apparently," Percy assured.

"Okay," Connor Stoll muttered. "What do you need us for?"

Percy smiled a smile that made them uneasy.

* * *

Aglaia paced up and down, before freezing.

"Did we leave any traces?" She asked. "Anything behind?"

Will froze. "Yes."

Aglaia breathed in sharply. "What did we leave?"

He explained about the Hephaestus kids' bronze spheres.

Aglaia cursed in both Ancient and Modern Greek.

"What about the photographs and the files?" She asked. "Nyssa took photos, but she took the original copies of the files. They may notice. Did Stark get a good look at you when you met him?" Then a thought hit her. "Didn't the children of Hecate manipulate the Mist?"

Lou Ellen looked up in surprise. "Yes, we did. Why?"

Aglaia bit her lip. "I don't know, I just have a really bad feeling…"

* * *

"Sir!" Again J.A.R.V.I.S sounded visibly distressed.

"Quite busy, J," Tony barked. "Not now."

"There appears to be an attack in Central Park, New York," J.A.R.V.I.S said, anyway.

Tony cursed fluently. "What?"

Steve looked up immediately. "Where?"

"Central Park, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S repeated. "It appears to be… something we can't even process."

* * *

The Chimera roared.

"Hey, buddy," Percy said sarcastically. "You remember me?"

It roared again and spewed flames. "Where's your Mama?" Percy taunted. "Why isn't she here, to wipe your ugly nose?"

It stared at him with pure hate.

New York bystanders screamed. Piper was hard-pressed to calm them down. Apparently, they can see something they shouldn't have, because something was definitely breathing fire- and it appeared to be, as someone said, 'A freak of nature!'

Something was definitely wrong. The Mist wasn't active.

"Jason!" Percy roared. He dodged, barely avoiding a blast- and the Chimera's snake-tail, snapping its fangs towards him.

"Hah!" Alex struck in a rage. The spear he threw bounced off the Chimera's side, but it certainly made it angrier.

"Go around!" Percy ordered. "Spread out!"

* * *

Iron Man was busy flying when J.A.R.V.I.S intercepted his flight with a surprise.

"Sir, there appears to be unidentified personnel engaging in some form of combat with the creature," J.A.R.V.I.S explained.

"What!" Tony froze in mid-air.

"Hang on, what?" Steve sounded confused.

"There are people engaging in armed combat with the creature." J.A.R.V.I.S stated.

Tony checked his satellite imagery. "What people?!"

* * *

"Dodge!"

The order came just in time.

"Keep it busy!" Percy snapped at Alex and Jason.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

Percy didn't answer.

He needed to get it done.

People were screaming. Rolling to dodge a ball of fire, Percy stuffed various things on one end of a broken branch somewhere. Stuffing lead on its point, like a marshmallow on a stick, he also got certain things that were sure to get lodged in its throat: dead organic matter; fallen leaves imbedded with small twigs and bits of soil, all rolled up together in a way that would lodge inside its throat.

"Keep going!" Percy ordered.

They dutifully did so. The Stolls had done as he ordered, and went out to help Piper. Jason and Alex were the only ones left engaging now that the Stolls had gone off. Percy ran up.

"Blackjack!" He shouted. Right on cue, Percy's favourite Pegasus in the whole world- appeared, as he jumped, spinning in mid-air. He caught him on his back.

"Get in close, but out of range of the flames!" Percy shouted. "I need to throw something at it."

 _Hope it works, Boss, cause if it doesn't, it sucks, man._

They hovered, unknowing that they were being watched by more than mere mortals.

* * *

Steve, Stark, and pretty much all of the Avengers- except Thor who wasn't present- saw the guy- probably in his late teens or early twenties- fly on a _winged_ _horse_ , towards the creature- whatever that was- and toss something.

The lion head roared and a column of flames leapt up, while the Pegasus and its rider flew safely out of reach.

But it went through the flames and right into the creature's throat.

The Chimera choked.

It choked and spluttered. Liquidised flame spewed out in droplets out from its mouth, along with bits of lead and twigs. It choked and rolled around, wheezing and struggling desperately. Too late.

"Take cover!" Percy shouted.

"Move!" Alex hollered.

They ducked just in time, the mortals screaming, while the Chimera exploded.

"What the heck?" Tony asked weakly. What was that thing? Who were these people? How in the _world_ did they kill it?

On the ground, bits of monster dust were there, until a breeze blew them away- courtesy of either Alex or Jason. Dead leaves, bits of burnt soil, flaming twigs and semi-molten lead were scattered throughout the ground.

"Impossible," Alex muttered. Since when did a monster attack with so many mortals present?

Even Percy knew something was very, very wrong. And the mortals definitely recognized something, alright.

"We need to leave," Alex barked. "Now." Jason nodded. Percy got up to his feet.

Jason was the first away.

"J.A.R.V.I.S," Tony barked. "Get me good imagery of these guys- whoever they are."

"Right away, sir," was the response.

Two aerial photographs were taken: One of Alex McDermott and Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Mission Accomplished," Alex stated.

"Affirmative." Came the reply. Electronics might have been dangerous for demigods, but the Hephaestus kids certainly had a way with creating gadgets that James Bond could only envy.

* * *

"Who the hell are these people?" Natasha asked.

"One of them- Alex McDermott, Irish National, born: 20th July 1994, Mother: Siobhan McDermott, Irish aristocracy, but became a model and a national film and television star, and moved for a time to New York. Father: Unknown. Mother was an alcoholic and apparently, a wild-child," Banner read. "Not a good parent. She left the kid home alone for various weeks, even months, while she went on modelling campaigns, filming- _and_ partying. But mostly partying. Eventually, even her directors and managers got tired of her. Then he disappeared. He was believed to be dead, but some organisations- not including H.Y.D.R.A- found the kid. They reportedly tortured and brutalised him, forced him to fight for their amusement, until he was rescued by the Irish Armed Forces. They put him in foster homes, but the kid hated it- ran away, lived wild on the streets, but didn't really do much crime, so they found him again, and a general of some kind took a liking to the boy- saw some potential and placed him in military school. His mother died three years ago. On the request of her boy, she never saw him again. Cause of death: Alcohol Poisoning; drunk herself to death after her boy refused to see her, apparently."

"Harsh," Tony muttered. "That's really cold."

"Yeah, after all he went through, can't really blame him," Steve muttered. "What about the other guy?"

"Perseus Jackson," Banner read. "Born: 18th August 1993, Mother: Sally Jackson- the woman had a rich uncle, but died of cancer when she was still in high school, left her practically penniless. Her parents had died in a plane crash when she was five-"

"Mould-of-the-world, luck," Tony muttered.

"-Father left the family before the boy was born. Mother raised him. She remarried, eventually- to a-not-so-pleasant-guy. Reportedly abused her. The boy was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. He's been kicked out of several schools, until he found a place in Goode High, and later the most prestigious military school- in Greece." Banner mused. "How he got in, I don't know. Apparently, someone was pulling the strings. But when he was twelve, he and his mother was reportedly kidnapped and he escaped. Mistaken for a fugitive and a suspect in his mother's disappearance, when he escaped from his captor, until battling him in L.A, on Santa Monica Pier after stealing a shotgun. Captor struck a gas main that ruptured, during an earthquake. Afterwards, captor escaped, never to be seen again, and Percy Jackson and his mother were freed. Stepfather disappeared mysteriously when the kid arrived home- police suspected he had something to do with the kidnapping. He was never seen again. Mother has since remarried- to a nice guy, a teacher at Goode High, where he got a place for his stepson."

"Whew," Tony whistled. "Some background stories."

Steve frowned. He looked disturbed. "These kids have something in common: their fathers never knew them- practically unknown."

"And they lead notoriously violent lives," Tony piped up. "Even going to military school. You know, I always hated that place. Dad tried to force me to go when I was five, ran back home, Mom told him not to. He sent me away to boarding school, after that."

Of course, the five years old bit might have been an exaggeration, but Steve wasn't really paying attention.

His head popped up. He looked straight at Banner. "Do you think- they don't have a known father-"

Banner's eyes widened behind his glasses. "And they displayed various forms of super-strength, agility and speed. You don't think-"

They all suddenly remembered the blood on the sphere.

Steve shook his head.

"I'll report to Fury," Natasha stated. She stood.

Needless to say Fury's response was: "Find them. Bring them to us. For questioning."

* * *

"Wait, what?" Aglaia shrieked.

"The Mist wasn't working," Percy said grimly. "Something's definitely wrong."

Her eyes widened. "So that means… Oh gods…"

Then she froze. "If the mortals saw… Were the Avengers there as well? Did they see you?"

Everyone else froze and looked at the ones on the mission with dread.

They looked at each other nervously. "I did see something," Piper said hesitantly. "Something- like a robot- flying in the air."

"Stark Industries," Aglaia gasped. "Probably Iron Man."

Oh, this was _not_ good.

"They probably took aerial photos of us," Alex cursed. "You have to call your mother," Aglaia told Percy. "And warn her, they're coming. They can't take mortals- not without a good cause. But they'll be coming soon- for all of us."

* * *

Right on cue, Natasha and Clint Barton knocked on Sally Jackson's door.

Opening it, Sally blinked. Who were these people?

"Ms, Jackson?" Natasha asked. "My name is Natalie Mathews, and this is Clive Marks. Both of us are from S.H.I.E.L.D- the branch of international governments that deals with- well, what spy agencies C.I.A and M.I.6, and even Special Forces don't. I'm sure you've heard about the alien invasion of Manhattan?"

Eyes widening, Sally nodded. "Well, yes."

"Well, we're here about your son, Percy Jackson," Natasha explained. "May we please discuss this in private?"

Fear and dread filling her, Sally reluctantly stepped aside to allow the two agents in.

"So," she said, closing the door. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Your son, Percy," Clint said. "He's in military school?" He asked.

"Recently a graduate," Sally replied. "In Greece?" Natasha asked sceptically.

"Yes," Sally said. "Did he, by any chance, apply for a scholarship?" Clint asked.

"No, he was funded for," was Sally's reply. They were government agents. They'd know if Percy applied for a scholarship.

"By who?" Natasha asked, curiously.

"His half-sister's family," Sally replied, simply. Clint looked puzzled. "You have a daughter, as well?"

Sally laughed nervously, and shook her head. "No, she was his father's daughter. Their family came looking for her, after the father passed away. Turns out, they were Greek! They were happy to take him in. They said he had a lot of potential."

Both agents frowned. "His father? But his father is currently unknown."

Sally swallowed and looked down. "Yes. He- er- had to leave. He sailed out to sea and never came back."

It was quite obvious that this was a sore subject, so both agents decided not to press any further. But _father_? If Percy Jackson and Alex McDermott were indeed, among these individuals- and Natasha somehow knew they were…

Who and _what_ , were their fathers? People that leaved no traces of their DNA behind, even in their children? Not even Asgardians did that.

"And your son is currently in Greece, at the moment?" Natasha asked. "He's still in school?"

Sally shook her head. "Graduated recently. With flying colours," she said proudly. "I never imagined it. He even learned to speak fluent Greek and other languages. Stayed with his sister's family, too. He came home to New York, though. But he's not telling me where he's staying at the moment."

Clint gave Natasha a look. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Jackson," Clint said politely.

"Yes, thank you," Natasha stated.

"You're welcome," Sally responded. "You know," she said, conversationally. They both turned towards her. "He only ever wants to help." Was all she said before she shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Later that evening, Natasha was browsing through internet images of Princess Aglaia of Greece, with her family. Then she found something.

Percy Jackson.

Her eyes widened, and she nearly choked on her cup of coffee.

What was _he_ doing there?

 _Was he with her security detail at the party?_

She didn't see him. But was it a coincidence that Princess Aglaia had him with her at that time, and later, she had bodyguards all over the tower of a curious sort?

No, she didn't think so.

She needed to speak with the Princess of Greece.

Fast.

* * *

Nick Fury shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's not possible,"

"Why not?" Clint asked.

"Apart from the fact that she's diplomatically immune, especially in foreign soil- unless we're certain that she did something serious- I mean, murder, serious- than we can't risk it. We can't endanger our position with Greece. Greece is one of our most powerful allies, and the princess is very, very popular with the Greek public and the military, even the Special Forces. As in, seriously popular with them. Princess of Hearts. They'd do _anything_ to defend her."

"Come on, Director." Natasha exclaimed, for once, exasperated. "We're not suggesting we arrest her. We just want to talk with her."

"Then find a way to do that without arresting her," Fury replied. "And you'd better be careful. Some of the agents tells me she doesn't like you."

 _You got that right,_ Natasha and Clint thought simultaneously.

* * *

 **Sorry about that. But the next chapter, the bombshells start dropping.**

 **And more action scenes- waaaayyy better than this one!**

 **Now, I know that Greece is currently undergoing a crisis- migrants, refugees and economy to boot- but you know, based on Austria-Hungary then, let's pretend it's not. Republic or monarchy, whatever, what suits the people best, is for the best.**

 **Let's just say, this is utterly different. I mean Greece used to be the centre of Western Civilisation. I'd hate to see it fall so low.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HaywireEagle: Yeah, I know Greece is in really bad shape- but it's really nothing to laugh about. I mean, they've fallen further in years than they could have imagined- and that was due to bad government handling- they've had the largest sovereign debt crisis in years! I'm not saying a monarchy will be better for them, it's just that they certainly have a lot of potential- even if the Ancient days of glory is long gone- Greece has the same type and amount of exports that Turkey has, for example- and Turkey is in seriously good shape when it comes to economy- I would know, I've been there recently. And Turkey is ranked #10 globally when it comes to their Armed Forces. Honestly, I think Greece could seriously do better.**

 **I know Alex sounds like Jason too much- except in more violent terms and the fact that he's Irish. But that's possibly because of his mother. He's a Greek demigod and he was never raised by Lupa- in fact he grew up outside of camp- most of the organisations he fought in, were definitely not affiliated with the gods. As for his mother, I don't think Zeus really cares about who becomes his next baby mama, as long as they're hot- not like Sally and Maria where both Poseidon and Hades chose women who were genuinely selfless, hardworking and caring mothers. He likes spoiled stars. So of course he would dedicate his son's life to Hera- I mean, to make it less hard. Spoiler: she's also not dead.**

 **I know the DNA thing is weird-as, but it's what the books said- I mean, Zeus and Hera are siblings, so is Demeter- and she had Persephone with him. Poseidon also had two children with Demeter and Persephone is married to Hades- her uncle. It's mentioned in the Last Olympian.**

* * *

Aglaia blinked owlishly.

She wasn't in a good mood.

First off- the missing demigods turned out to be dead or dying by torture and experimentation. If Evil Scientist were in the Olympics, Doctor Josef Mengele would not have come close to winning the gold when it came to these people.

Secondly, the Avenger. If she disliked them then, she loathed them now, and she hated to put up facades. That was one of the things she hated about being a princess.

Thirdly, the problems with the Mist. And other bits of evidence they had accidentally- foolishly dropped- they were seriously in danger of exposure- and with S.H.I.E.L.D breathing down their necks…

Not good. Not good at all.

Aglaia took a deep, deep breath and exhaled.

No, she was not happy, but she had to make a point across.

Especially with Natasha Romanoff coming right at her.

Closely followed by- of all people- Tony Stark. Where was Clint Barton? Usually the two of them were tied at the hip. Or the Hulk.

Frostily, Aglaia turned in their direction.

Unbeknownst to the two, they were surrounded by demigods all over.

But Aglaia also guessed- correctly- there were members of S.H.I.E.L.D as well.

"Mr. Stark," she drawled. "And Miss. Romanoff as well. I would say this is a pleasure, but somehow, I doubt it will be."

"Ah, it's not so bad, your highness," Tony piped up. She gave him a cold half-smile. "We're just here to ask a few questions."

She gave an even colder and more predatory smile. "I hope it's not an interrogation."

"It doesn't have to be," Natasha said boldly. Aglaia's impossibly beautiful, cold, bright green eyes, strangely clear as crystal, turned towards her. She was much to bold. She wouldn't be half as bold as with her bosses at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Of course," Aglaia said. "Let's pray that it does not."

Natasha shifted through her files, trying to quell her uneasiness and managing to hide it well.

Standing in ice for _years_ would be more comfortable compared to standing in front of this princess.

Somehow, she could not match the warm, caring, selfless individual that no one would speak a bad word against. Even Americans liked her- and she treated them with respect. So if she resented America's interference, why would she treat them so well?

"Where did you go," Natasha began. "After you left Stark Tower."

Her eyes, if possible, became even icier and brighter. "To the beach at Montauk." She replied simply.

Natasha frowned. She would have to check if that was true, later. She asked another question:

"Why is William Solace with your security last night? He wasn't assigned to you by the U.S government and he's had no formal military training, whatsoever."

Her smile became fixed in place. "Mr. Solace- or Will, as we call him- is more capable than you can ever imagine." She shifted slightly, into a posture that somehow, was more threatening. "I was not aware that my personal entourage is under the scrutiny of S.H.I.E.L.D. Or the Avengers. Who I choose to associate with, is none of S.H.I.E.L.D or America's business. I am accountable only to my grandfather, the Greek Prime Minister, members of parliament and the Greek public. Not the Americans, or S.H.I.E.L.D, I'm afraid."

"Well, technically, since we're protecting the world and we've kept it safe," Tony said, annoyingly. "You are."

At this point, her smile disappeared, and no pretences were made.

"Technically, Mr. Stark," she drawled menacingly. "You are not."

The last word caught him by surprise- it was like a slap to the face. Her green eyes were glowing, brighter than emeralds placed in front of the sun, brighter than anything, really.

"I have no problem with the United States of America, really," she said. "Only arrogant- how do you Americans put it so politely? Butt-heads who think they own the world. Because, news-flash, for you, you don't. You're not the boss of me, so you can go back and tell your bosses at S.H.I.E.L.D, that." She hissed, venomously.

Now, they could not mistake the look in her eyes. Pure, utter loathing. She wanted them dead.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, your highness," Tony boldly continued. "Cause, you see, we need information. I need information on who broke into my tower."

She cocked her head to one side. "What's the matter, Mr. Stark? Did they steal something from you? Something your bosses will be mad about?"

She laughed coldly.

"Well, no," Tony said, hiding his confusion. "But we are curious about why you would choose an American with no military experience to guard you-" she shifted her pose, one hand on her hip, now. Un-princess-like maybe, but threatening. "And that the second time you're in my tower, something happened- though thankfully, no one got kidnapped this time," he added hastily. "But I'm also- _personally_ \- curious- as to why you hate us so much."

"Do you really need me to provide a list, Mr. Stark?" She asked softly, even more menacingly, if possible. Her green eyes glowed. "Believe me, I have my reasons. I don't hate the American public. In fact, I've rarely encountered a people as warm as they are. You and your friends, on the other hand, are another matter. Trust is nothing more than mist now, and the fog is clearing, Mr. Stark. Fast. You'd better be prepared for what comes out of the fog."

Silence.

"Goodbye, Mr. Stark, Miss Romanoff," she acknowledged courteously, as if there were never any hostilities just now, between them. She bobbed her head to both of them.

"I never thought the most insanely, freakishly beautiful girl in the world could hate me so much," Tony quipped as he later left.

* * *

"They'll have S.H.I.E.L.D agents, tagging behind us," Aglaia said calmly in Ancient Greek. "And I certain they've put tracking devices on the vehicles as well. And on members of the bodyguard. Unbelievable as it sounds. You know what to do."

Clint, who was busy recording this, somewhere else, frowned. It sounded Greek, but…

He had to get it to someone- fast.

* * *

"It's Greek, alright," one of the agents- a multilingual translator confirmed. The Avengers looked confused. "Just not modern Greek."

"Huh?" Banner asked.

"The words are Ancient Greek- the Dorian-Spartan dialect to be exact," the translator went on. Although some of the words are confusing. Hard to understand. There might have been a bit of Achaean or Ionian, but I'm not really sure."

The Avengers looked at each other, bewildered. "Why would a modern princess speak an Ancient Greek dialect, to her bodyguards?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe it's a code," Natasha said. "Or a cult," Clint said. "She might be part of a cult."

"How many people speak that?" Bruce asked.

The translator shrugged. "Not very many. Even modern-day Spartans speak something else. As for the ones in Macedon and other Dorian cities- very little. Standard _Modern_ Greek is preferred."

"Wait, why would princess speak in ancient tongues, to her number of bodyguards, is so little of them would understand it, then?" Tony asked.

"And there's more," Natasha said. "Alex McDermott- he was among the bodyguards."

"What?" Tony was staggered. "I didn't see him!"

But he was recorded on camera.

The camera zoomed in on a picture of Alex. It was him- wearing shades.

And William Solace.

"Crap," Tony muttered. "Now we really need to speak with her- again."

"And we can't do it alone," Natasha said firmly.

* * *

"Σκατά*," Aglaia muttered. "Really?"

They were back at camp.

"I shouldn't have lost it with them," she shook her head ruefully. "Now let's be fair," Kayla, daughter of Apollo, said. "They were seriously pushing it." Everyone else nodded.

Clarisse gave a wolf-grin. "I wish I could have seen that. See their smug faces as you told 'em. Eh, you should have slugged them in the face- that would've felt _seriously_ good."

"Oh, and get Iron Man and Black Widow to retaliate?" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Still," Aglaia protested. "They know Will." She looked worriedly at him. He shook his head firmly. "They can't scare me into hiding. My mother's already dead. I've gone off the radar."

She shook her head. "What about your future? Will, you can't stay in the United States, they'll be watching for you-" She froze.

"What?" Percy asked her, bewildered.

"We have to get you a Greek citizenship," Aglaia muttered. "It's the only way I can officially protect you," she looked aggrieved. "I'm sorry, Will, I've never meant it to be this way."

Will gave her a sad smile. "It wasn't your fault,"

"Yes it was!" She cried. She stood and threw her hands in the air. "I suggested that mission! It was all my-"

"Stop it," Alex said firmly. "If none of us went to that mission, we would have never found out what S.H.I.E.L.D had been up to. Let it go, Aglaia. You've saved more lives by making us go." His lips twitched. "I hate to admit this, but you were right."

Percy and Nico laughed softly, and even Jason managed a small smile. Will grinned. "See? I told you we'll be alright."

She shook her head. "Not yet. Come on. Lou Ellen, please get your best spell-casters. We need to manipulate the Mist on some mortals. I'm guessing the Mist is still there, just not functioning that well. We need to give Will a Greek citizenship." She looked back at the others. "Come to think about it, we need to give Percy one too. I don't know, but I just have a feeling…."

* * *

Fury sighed, exasperatedly. "Alright. So she _really_ doesn't like us," Tony said. "That technically doesn't mean she wants to _kill_ us."

"Oh, really?" Clint asked sarcastically. "Whatever happened to being surprised someone you invited doesn't like you?"

"Usually the guys that don't like me, are the ones that want to kill me," Tony explained. "And usually the girls that don't like me, liked me before. As I said, she's too young for me to have screwed her, big-time. And I doubt she would hate me that much if I did."

"No, really?" Clint asked, even more sarcastic.

"Alright, enough," Steve said exasperated. "Alright, so what do we do now?"

"Go to her," Fury ordered. "Speak to her again. If she uses force, then that's your cue to bring her in. Apart from that, I really can't interfere." But then he looked seriously grim. "But bring her in, whatever the cost. I have a bad feeling about this. This girl could be incredibly dangerous. And powerful. Not in political terms, but being popular, as you can guess, has its advantages. So no matter what it takes, _bring_ _her_ _in_. Make sure she doesn't leave the country. If she does, and she gets into Hellenic territory, that's when we're in trouble. That's where she's untouchable."

"And probably Denmark, too," Natasha stated. "Her grandmother was a Danish princess. She's recognized as a princess there as well. Her grand-uncle is the King of Denmark."

"Not to mention she's popular there as well," Bruce muttered. "That's gotta help her big-time, won't it?"

"Speaking of which," Natasha said. "I have some more information, Director, regarding Percy Jackson."

Fury looked up. His one eye registered disbelief.

"What is it?"

Natasha grimly and silently handed him the file.

* * *

"Okay, now that's done," said Aglaia with forced cheerfulness. "The others will have to wait. I can't get you all Greek citizenships right now."

Percy and Will stared at the Greek passports in their hands.

"Err," Will said. "I don't speak modern Greek."

"I'll teach you," Aglaia said calmly. "Just not right now. Besides, Percy learned to speak it,"

"Yeah," Annabeth said jokingly. "And he's a kelp-head." Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"We need to get you to Greece," she muttered. "Fast."

But before she could do anything, a nymph came running.

"What's wrong?" Aglaia frowned.

"There's people- mortals- at the borders of the camp!" The nymph gasped out.

Alex cursed. "Okay," Percy said grimly. "Get ready."

"For what?"

"For whatever happens next," Percy replied. "We don't have mortal weapons," Aglaia hissed. "These people can't be affected by Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold!"

"What about Stygian Iron?" Nico asked. He held up his black blade. "It drains the essence of living souls. Would that work too?"

Aglaia shook her head. "Maybe, but we don't really want to kill them. And leaving S.H.I.E.L.D aside, how would we explain that to the United States government?"

"Whatever," Alex muttered. "Just meet with them."

"Good idea," Jason muttered. "Make up some story."

"I'll stay," Piper said more reassuringly. "I am a Charmspeaker after all."

Aglaia looked gratefully at them.

"Well," Percy began stubbornly. "No!" Aglaia cried out. "I know what you're proposing, and no! Not yet at least! Don't!" She said when she saw he was about to protest. "I'll be fine if they don't get even more suspicious than they already are. Please, Percy- Alex," she warned, when she saw his threatening expression. "Let me do this."

* * *

"You sure this is it?" Clint asked warily. "I mean, why would a princess hide in a strawberry farm, of all places?"

Well, unless she was visiting the workers out of the goodwill of her heart- which on one hand, was based on her reputation, was _very_ likely, but on the other, based on her behaviour to the Avengers, was _unlikely_ \- then Princess Aglaia was not supposed to be there at all.

Unless she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

Was this place abandoned? Natasha thought as she went through.

She didn't know.

"This is a strawberry camp," Clint muttered again.

The sun was burning, as if it itched to incinerate them.

The strawberries looked really good- fresh, ripe berries, almost bursting with sweet juices and pinkish-red, glowing temptingly in the sunlight. Even Natasha was tempted to pick some. But she remembered why she was there, and it wasn't to pick strawberries.

"Come on," she said to Clint. "The sooner we find the princess, the better."

Unbeknownst to the campers, S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and agents were nearby. But the real question was, whether or not Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton knew about them.

That was the question the demigods and the Olympians would do anything, even kill, to have answered later on.

* * *

"Let them in," Aglaia muttered. "I will be here." She touched the amulet her father gave her when she first met him. "Let them come. I put my faith in the gods."

Chiron still looked nervous as he allowed them entrance.

Mr. D wasn't there. A real pity, that. Even useless as he was, and generally unhelpful, a god would have seriously been of real help.

Aglaia sat calmly on the seat. If anyone thought the granddaughter of King Pavlos and the daughter of Poseidon would seriously cower at the chance of being questioned, they had no idea.

Natasha and Clint were shown to the Big House. They were baffled at the fact that this strawberry farm was also a summer camp for kids.

And they were even more surprised, to see Aglaia- calm, collected and very much unsurprised, to see them there, sitting on the table, looking up coolly as they entered the room.

"Mr. Barton, was it, I believe?" Chiron asked. "And Miss Romanoff?"

Aglaia's impossibly beautiful eyes glinted, as if daring them to question her.

"Yes," Natasha said, warily. No, despite all she had been through, for some reason, this princess made her feel more uneasy than anything or anyone she had ever faced.

Why? She was just a teenage girl!

 _She's just a girl,_ Natashatoldherself. _Just a young girl with a tiara. And king for a grandfather, but a figurehead, if anything._

So why the dread?

"I am Chiron Brunner," the man in the wheelchair told them. Clint looked at him. He was a late-middle-aged man with a scruffy beard and a tweed jacket. His eyes were grave.

"That's a Greek name," Clint remarked off-handedly. "But your surname is… English, as is your accent."

"I was born in Greece," Chiron told him. "My mother was one. But my father was British and he took us back to Britain once we were old enough."

Natasha nodded. "Princess Aglaia," she began boldly. "We're here to ask you a few questions. Again."

"Of course you are," the princess said softly, her green eyes, brighter and clearer than emeralds, glowing beautifully _and_ menacingly in an unprecedented way.

"Answer them truthfully, and there won't be any trouble," Natasha promised.

Her eyes glinted again.

Natasha wanted nothing more than to pull out her gun. She had never felt so threatened. Not even… Well, not even those times. At least then she knew what she was facing. Now… She had no idea, and that chilled her more than she ever knew she would.

But if she did… The consequences for not only her, but S.H.I.E.L.D and the entire United States government, would disastrous at _best_. At worst, she couldn't even imagine.

And not only Greece, but a number of incredibly militarily, economically and politically powerful European countries, including Denmark, would get involved, and get _incredibly_ angry at that.

Princess Aglaia was related by blood to several royal families- including that of Denmark, where she was officially a princess there as well. And she was _unbelievably_ , irritatingly popular.

A charismatic disaster, in Natasha's eyes. A danger waiting to leap forward and pounce.

She'd better have a good excuse if something like that ever happened.

"Of course you'd say that," she said very quietly. Natasha took a deep breath.

"Okay," Clint Barton said. "First things first, where is William Solace?"

"Will, as he would prefer to be called," Aglaia began. "Is not your concern. It is not your concern on who I choose to associate with,"

"No, but it's our concern if he comes into Stark Tower without knowing who he really was." Clint replied.

"Believe me," the princess said. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't be there in the first place. I merely wanted to apologize- for the previous inconvenience. It was an obligation."

Clint shook his head. "Wouldn't you have preferred someone with more experience as your bodyguard?"

"As I reported to Miss Romanoff, not twenty-four hours before," Aglaia stated pointedly, "Will is more capable than you can possibly imagine."

Natasha shook her head. "Your Royal Highness, where did you go after you visited Stark Tower the first time? Who took you?"

She turned her head slowly to her. "If I could tell you, I would," she said simply. Somehow, all hostility seemed to have melted in that instance. It was strange, but Natasha felt less threatened by the princess than she had not one minute before. But there it was.

Perhaps she was being honest. Or maybe she was scarred. Or she resented everyone for abandoning her. Who knew?

"Miss Romanoff, I am being truthful," she said quite bluntly. "I would tell you if I could," she said looking her in the eye, "but I have nothing that I _can_ tell you."

Somehow, Natasha sensed it was the truth. At the same time, she wondered, _can_ or _won't_?

She exhaled. "What about Mr. Solace?" Clint asked. "And Mr. McDermott?"

Her eyes sharpened when she heard the last name. "I beg your pardon?"

"Alexander 'Alex' McDermott," Clint Barton repeated. "He was seen with your entourage when you spoke with Natasha and Mr. Stark before. And before that he was seen in New York Central Park-"

"-Taking out whatever it was, you Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were _supposed_ to be taking out," she said very bluntly, point-blanc. Ouch, Clint thought.

"Can you blame him for that?" She questioned him. She was still less hostile than when they first entered, but not exactly friendly either.

Natasha shook his head. "What was _he_ doing with you?"

"He spoke to me," Aglaia said bluntly. She was improvising as she went. "He went to me after the attack in Central Park. Him and Percy Jackson."

Leading them into a different trail, she thought. Let them think she was providing them with accurate- if not complete- information. As long as it explained things.

Natasha shook her head. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, Percy Jackson, the other boy in Central Park," she said. Clint frowned and leaned forwards. "How do you know him?"

"I met him in Greece," she responded calmly. "I was there, visiting his academy. I must say, I rather liked the boy. He was a good graduate. And unlike Mr. Solace, I might add, he and Mr. McDermott are both qualified for bodyguard duties." She pointed.

Natasha shook her head frustrated. This was getting somewhere and nowhere at the same time. "Where are they? May we speak to them?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Mr. McDermott isn't here. But Mr. Jackson and Mr. Solace both are. The question is, do they _want_ to see you?"

"Well," Clint began. "Would you please ask them to?"

They turned towards Chiron. A signal passed from between Chiron and the princess.

Unbeknownst to the two Avengers and agents, Percy and Will wouldn't be getting any messages. Percy would confront them head on, and Aglaia wanted to protect them from that. Both of them, in fact.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Chiron stated. "They have both gone on an errand."

Clint frowned. "What business would they have in a strawberry farm?"

"A camp, Mr. Barton," Chiron said. "A summer camp?"

The two exchanged befuddled looks. "I didn't see any sign on the way in," Clint said warily.

Chiron frowned. "The sign is there. Yet people always seem to miss it."

Now come to think about it, Natasha reflected she might have seen a sign on the way in.

"A summer camp, you say?" Natasha asked. "Yes," Aglaia said.

"What are you doing here, your highness?"

"My family was asked to sponsor this place," she said calmly. "Mr. Brunner here, is Greek. Most of the campers here have Greek backgrounds as well. So they invited me to visit."

Clint frowned. "May we take a look around?"

"I'm afraid, it's not possible," Jason Grace arrived in. "It's raining."

They both jumped. Sure enough it _was_ raining.

"But," Clint spluttered. "It was bright not an hour ago!"

The boy looked at him strangely. "The weather changed."

It was Jason, of course. But they didn't know that.

"I truly am sorry," Chiron said. "But most of our activities are done outdoors. Therefore, if you want to take a look, I'm afraid you'll have to come another day."

"It's no problem." Natasha stood. "Thank you for your time." Was it Tony's absence that made the princess more approachable now?

"You're welcome," she said. The two left.

Aglaia breathed out.

"Quick thinking, Jason," she complimented. Jason breathed out a sigh of relief. Piper next to him, did as well.

"That was too close," he said. "But thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," she warned. Then she stood. "I'm going back to the nursery." They nodded. "Keep the rain going for a few hours. Until we're sure they've gone."

He nodded. "You don't have to tell me."

Wearily, Aglaia made her way to the nursery.

The kids stood at the shelters.

Actually, the rain was outside the camp- where only the two and the rest of the mortals went. So the kids were fine.

But something was not.

A gut instinct told Aglaia something was very, very wrong. Very wrong indeed. Something told Percy the same and he went out of Cabin Three, and caught eye contact with his sister.

"Aglaia," he began. But just then, someone screamed. They both looked up and saw…

It was something- something that appeared to be a flying vehicle of some kind- but no, it was too small. It was a-

Aglaia screamed. "Get behind me!" She shrieked as loud as possible.

All the children, campers and so forth went behind Aglaia, except for Alex and Percy who went right next to her.

Summoning all her power to protect the camp and its inhabitants, Aglaia, then Percy and Alex, summoned a massive mega-sized shield, built up of water and air currents, into a huge dome that barely had enough time to shelter them before the shell exploded.

* * *

The blast hit the camp as soon as Barton and Romanoff were outside of borders. The two of them were knocked off their feet and stunned by the impact, the wave of fiery-golden heat that hit them.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents swore and pulled out weapons. Many of them gasped. What the hell was that?!

An explosion, Natasha registered in her shocked mind. But who and where did it come from?

They didn't have time to react.

There was a blood-curdling scream. More screams ensued. Natasha registered that it couldn't have been a nuclear explosive at least, so she ran to get campers to safety…

Only to find her path blocked.

Something threw her off the ground again, and she landed several feet away from where she was. At first, she thought it was another blast, but it wasn't.

"Natasha!" Clint shouted. S.H.I.E.L.D agents were swarming everywhere, barking orders and getting ready for a fight. Amidst the confusion, back inside the camp, everyone was panicking.

"Calm down!" Percy shouted. Alex and Jason summoned thunder and lightning to get their attention. "Enough!"

"They did this!" Clarisse screamed. But Aglaia had used most of her power in the shielding of the camp. She was younger than Percy, so she really shouldn't have used that much before she was ready.

The last thing she saw were remains of the shell in the distance- the metal treacherously emblazoned with the words STARK on one side and S.H.I.E.L.D on the other.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"What the hell!" Clint barked.

"What happened to the borders?" Percy yelled angrily. S.H.I.E.L.D did this, he thought, his anger getting the better of him, every second. And the sight of his younger sister on the ground, her eyes shut, didn't help matters. She took the brunt of this. The shell exploded directly in front of her. If it weren't for her powers, a mere wall of it, she would have been blasted to bits. They all would have. But she would have taken the worst impact. Alex staggered, and ran towards her.

Percy cradled her head in his arms. It was alright. Her powers must have drained her. That was all.

"Percy!" Grover came running. "Many of the dryads' trees are burning!"

Percy cursed. He used some of the water in the lake to put them out. "Everyone!" He barked. He looked at Alex. He understood. "We need to evacuate. Do it, NOW! Counsellors, take charge of your cabins! Make sure the younger ones aren't left behind." Percy ordered. "Everyone who can fight, to the borders! Hephaestus Cabin- do you have the weapons for the mortals?"

Leo nodded eagerly. By some miracle, it seemed. The camp forges were alright.

"Contact Reyna," Percy ordered. "Warn her what's happened. S.H.I.E.L.D has just issued a direct attack. Tell her to be careful." His vision went red. "And now we will give one of our own!" Alex roared with him.

The campers gave out war cries. They prepped for battle.

"Everyone, to the camp!" Natasha shouted. "Get everyone out of there!"

But before anyone could move, Natasha saw something else entirely. A lone figure standing on the hill in the distance. A male by the looks of it. Then another guy appeared. Then another one. Then more of them- there had to be hundreds, if not more.

And they looked hostile at the very least.

"Ἀλαλά**!" Came the ancient war-cry, used by the children of the gods and the ancients of days long past.

And they charged.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents came together and started firing.

But they were highly disciplined- and they didn't run separately, as they would have done before.

They marched, no ran, in phalanx formation, with shield walls.

The roars of different individuals came together, and the result was so loud, the agents felt like their ear-drums were shattering. That, combined with the metal banging.

Just before the impact, Natasha glimpsed- wide-eyed- that they were in ancient Greek battle armour- horse-hair helmets, breast-plates, shin-greaves, shields. Some held spears, bristling pikes that threatened to impale them painfully. Others held swords. Others had bows and arrows.

"Everyone, come together," Natasha ordered. They began firing bullets. But their opponents came together and locked shields, pushing forwards.

The bullets bounced harmlessly off the shields.

"Forward!" She heard a guy shout. They pushed forwards. Bullets fired. A few campers whacked some agents with their shields and they went down. Others slammed them with the hilts of their swords. They kept moving.

"Go!" Came the order. Then, Natasha heard something- something that sounded suspiciously like… A flute?! But it played some notes, and the campers reacted to it like it was a signal. They formed rectangular ranks and pushed forwards.

"Archers!" Came another order. Clint nocked an arrow of his own and prepared to launch, when an arrow flew and lodged itself onto his shoulder.

"Clint!" Natasha cried.

He staggered and fell.

It was Will Solace. His normally understanding and kind eyes blazed murder.

Archers launched the arrows.

"We have to retreat!" An agent shouted to Natasha. "Retreat now!"

"Retreat!" Natasha ordered desperately. "Retreat!"

They tried to pull backwards. Agents fired as many bullets as they could.

And they still kept coming. Out of the corner of her eye, one agent got stabbed by a sword thrust. Another got hit by a shield in a distance. Was that a javelin, as well? All she saw were spears, arrows, swords and shields, raining upon them from a sky as red as blood.

Just then, Aglaia stirred. She opened her eyes, then widened them.

"No!" She cried. "No!

"Fury!" She screamed. And with that scream came the promise of vengeance.

* * *

Latin Alphabet:

*Skatá- Crap

**Alala- Ancient Greek war-cry, deity and niece of Ares, personification of War

* * *

 **Ugh! I planned a really good scene here! But it appears I can only go into detail when individual duels come up! Just you wait!**

 **There's more coming- namely, war!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: Thank you so much! You made my day! I'm trying to do as much as I can now, because I will have a very busy uni semester. I'm doing my best to keep this up. I'm glad you don't think of her as a Mary Sue- she has serious flaws- but she isn't too flawed either- as you may have noticed, she's very protective of everyone she cares about- her people, the campers, her allies, her family- even the Olympians. She goes into serious character development during all of this. But clue: remember the title- there's a catch. I'm doing everything I can not to make her a Mary Sue, though.**

 **Naxaus: Thanks! Doing my best!**

 **HaywireEagle: I know. I admit I just wanted to speed up the plot way more- if it's really important, I can always go into details later, such as the missing chromosomes- which are replaced with something else- and the ichor concentration in their bloodstreams- which lets demigods live longer lives than humans, if they survive all the monsters- but remember- the humans wouldn't have known about that and I have a feeling that even with Stark's technology, that would have taken some serious time that they couldn't waste.**

 **Yes, it's obvious they're being played. But a lack of communication, and trust- which would be needed, if the demigods are to clear everything with S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, is missing, here. I mean, no modern demigod is going to parade his/her status around like in ancient times. And I don't think Tony took her seriously when Aglaia asked them if something was missing.**

 **To answer why this is happening when Avengers are collaborating with S.H.I.E.L.D- Winter Soldier has not happened yet. I'm really sorry about that.**

 **P.S: Sorry for the length.**

* * *

"What happened?" Fury roared.

The Avengers grimaced as Clint was laid out in his treatment.

"Well, we had a friendlier chat with Princess Aglaia than we had with Tony," Clint pointed out, wincing as he lay under the ministrations of Doctor Helen Cho, "she was much more cooperative. Then as we were leaving, a bomb exploded out of nowhere."

"What?" Fury demanded.

"We tracked the princess down to a summer camp for teens, apparently," Clint explained. Then Natasha shook her head and told him to just relax. She explained everything to Fury.

"And they attacked you?" He asked incredulously. "With ancient weapons and armour?"

"Very effective ones," Clint explained. He grimaced. "The guy that hit me was a better shot than I am, I hate to admit that."

"Where did the explosion come from?" Steve asked. "They can't have done it themselves- if they wanted to kill you, they would have done it with you inside."

Banner's eyes widened. "They thought you were attacking them," he made sense of it. "Then they retaliated- in defence, or so they thought."

Fury shook his head. "Can anyone tell me, what in the world is a summer camp full of teenagers, doing with real, _efficient_ weapons and armour, no matter how antiquated?"

"It was situated near strawberry farms," Natasha said. "We don't know. It just started raining- we wanted to inspect," Clint defended, but Natasha hushed him.

"And according to _you_ , Hawkeye, the archer that shot you was a better marksman than you," Fury pointed out.

"I forgot," Natasha's eyes widened. "It was Solace. I saw him."

They turned towards her. "William Solace?" Fury asked incredulously.

"Or Will," she corrected for some reason.

Fury shook his head. "I've been reading about Percy Jackson," he muttered darkly. "How is it that boy has never been arrested, or even interrogated yet? This thing is obviously too fishy for me to handle. Was Princess Aglaia killed or injured in the blast?"

Clint and Natasha looked at each other. "We don't know." Natasha admitted. "Something stopped me from coming in." She looked at Clint, weirdly. "What was it?"

He shrugged, then grimaced as he remembered his wounded shoulder. "Nothing, really. You were running back to the camp after the blast, and then you just… Flew. Like you'd been thrown to mid-air. But there was nothing."

Banner's eyes widened. "You think they might have a force-field of some kind?"

Tony looked at him weirdly. "Wait just a second, doc, you're saying these… kids have a force-field, but used weapons like swords and arrows at you?" He sounded incredulous.

"What's wrong with arrows?" Clint grumbled. "Besides, Thor uses armour. And a hammer. Asgardians use armour and weapons just like the ones we saw right now-" he stopped talking.

"No, freaking way," Tony muttered. His eyes were wide. "The DNA sample? These kids?" He looked at the other Avengers.

Steve's own eyes were wide. "You don't think-"

"That the blood sample might have come from one of these kids?" Bruce finished.

They stood in silence for a long time.

Fury shook his head. "No, this is no longer a coincidence," he muttered. "When it comes to Princess Aglaia's involvement, it is assured that she _is_ involved. Whether she's protecting them or she's funding them, anything at all, she's involved in this. I can't say for the rest of the Greek royal family, or the Greek military and parliament and I don't really know, but I make a point to find out. Find and bring Princess Aglaia here- make sure no one else knows, because you need to find her and bring her by force."

* * *

The camp was in flames- at least the parts that didn't get shielded. But lucky for them- there were five kids of the Big Three- Nico and Jason had applied their powers after their siblings and children of Poseidon, to reinforcing the shield.

The dryad's trees had been put off but many of them were still pretty upset, to put it so-mildly. In fact, they were furious or traumatised.

Many of the younger children cried.

Aglaia shook her head. She did understand- heck, the first thing she wanted to do when she regained consciousness, was to join them to gut the life out of Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D directors and the Avengers.

But as she recovered, she realised what a big mistake they had just made: the government of Greece could not get involved if she wanted to protect _them_ and the rest of her people- and they were too far away! Same as Denmark and their allies. But they had just attacked S.H.I.E.L.D directly, and _they_ had the backing of the United States government! And the Olympians were bound by ancient laws, so no, they were on their own.

She was shaking her head, as she explained this. They would be back.

She scowled. If she had a good guess- and she did- the boundaries of camp which protected them from mortals as well as monsters- didn't protect them from above, unless there was a flying dragon, or something like that, but flying dragons were rare- and the camp had never seen rain. Zeus made sure of that. So….

Of course it was obvious how one of Starks' weapons was able to get in. But now they seriously needed to reinforce the defences.

Catching Percy and Alex's eyes, they understood. The Ares campers soon donated most of their landmines and explosives, and the children of Hecate used their powers to make it extremely difficult for mortals to find the place- even if they had been there before.

"Leo, get the Hephaestus cabin to start building mortal weapons," Percy muttered. "I really hate this, and I don't think we should do this, but we have no choice- build weapons like Backbiter- half mortal steel, half Celestial bronze," he looked seriously regretful. "We may have no choice if we want to survive," Alex assured him. He nodded in thanks. Now they had both monsters _and_ mortals on their tails.

Leo nodded, for once, utterly serious. "You can count on us," He ran off to do his work. His siblings followed him.

Percy breathed out a sigh. He looked at his half-sister. "You have to go back to Greece," he said.

She gave him a sharp look. " _We_ all have to go to Greece. And we'd better do it without S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers knowing. I leave no one behind. Greece is our only hope of safety, but I will never go there if it puts the lives of millions of civilians- my people, no less, in grave danger" She looked firm.

Alex nodded, and Percy looked weary. "Those of you who have mortal parents you're still in contact with," Annabeth called out. "Contact them now. Tell them of the problem. Tell them to tell anyone who comes knocking that you've been missing for months and they haven't had any contact from you- use Iris Messages. They won't be able to trace _that_." Campers all muttered their assents, and moved on.

Annabeth turned to the counsellors. "Best start packing, everyone," she called out. "We're evacuating."

Aglaia grimaced. "Can you stand?" Will asked. Alex was immediately at her side and Percy looked at her in a panic.

"I'll be fine," she muttered. "I need to get back to the nursery. There are things that need to be packed- the kitchens too."

"But how will we get to Greece?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

Aglaia gave a smile. "I thought Leo said the _Argo_ _II_ was fixed?"

* * *

There came the biggest evacuation of teenagers and young children alike. Nymphs and satyrs helped in every way they could- the nymphs could not leave- and the satyrs had to stay- but the demigods knew they would be able to hide and stay safe. It was only them to worry about.

It was a good thing, Leo was such a great inventor, Aglaia thought in awe. The ship _Argo_ _II_ , was even better than in any dream-craft she had ever imagined- UFOs included. Asgard's ships and weaponry- and she would know, she was one of the privileged few to have seen their technology- weaponry were the only things that could come close to comparing, and not even.

After the war, she had managed to get Leo and the other members of the Hephaestus cabin access to Asgardian technology viewing, and they loved it- in fact, they took great inspiration from it- now even the Romans were going to them to buy stuff. Their technology- and strength- rivalled that of the Asgardians.

At least they had a fleet now, she thought happily. Thank Leo and the children of Hephaestus and Vulcan for that. They actually had a chance of surviving.

But she didn't get too optimistic just yet. As she turned her eyes towards Camp Half-Blood one last time, she realised just how much of a home this had been for her- they held just as many happy memories as her at home in Greece- she remembered when she had taught the other _pankration_ , which was still used in Greece. She helped build New Athens. And the temple. She made a home for the children there in the nursery. She made the best friends of her life there, and she discovered she had a brother in camp.

Percy looked at her and seemed to understand what she was thinking about. "We'll be back," he promised. She took a deep breath.

"I hope so," was all she said.

Now all they had to do was explain this to the Greek authorities and the Greek Royal Navy and Air Force at home. And by Aglaia's sheepish grimace, this was not about to be easy.

* * *

"Damn it," Tony swore. "Wait, no, I got it."

"What?" Bruce emerged from the other room.

"I got something for you guys to see," Tony muttered. They all rushed towards him.

The images J.A.R.V.I.S showed them were of… At this point, the Avengers all wondered if there was any possibility they were having some weird hallucination, or dreaming.

Because a fleet of flying ships- a cross between Greek triremes, and Asgardian ships- was something none of them could ever imagine.

"What the heck!" Tiny exclaimed, his eyes popping out of their sockets. "We've gotta tell the Cap' about this! Not you- Captain Eyepatch! Fury! He's gotta want to get a kick out of this!"

"So they're definitely the people we're looking for," Bruce muttered, eyes wide as he watched the feed. "But wait, what's happening?"

The images started malfunctioning. "Images are broken, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S replied. "It appears someone has tampered with the satellite feed."

Tony swore loudly, ignoring the dirty look Steve was giving him.

"Wait, can you pin-point us to their exact location?" Natasha asked.

"I'd be happy to, Miss Romanoff," J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

* * *

Aglaia breathed deeply. She started busying the children.

"Come on, it's dinner-time," she called out.

At least they had the sense to cook something- or rather, the nymphs were kind enough to cook them something to take with them on the way. Aglaia could not thank them enough for that.

After getting the section of the children's cabin settled for their dinner, she laid out the plates, bowls, sippy cups, spoons and forks- no knives, of course, not unless they needed to fight- out for them.

"Are we going to fight?" Andrea, a daughter of Ares, aged five, asked eagerly.

"I don't know," she said quietly. They felt uneasy. She was normally not that grave with them. "If we fight, we need to win. That's the biggest goal of anyone that fights. Fighting is good, Andrea, but wars are never easy. It's for the tough. But even left for so long, the tough can't survive." She looked at each of them.

"Listen to me, all of you," she said quietly. "Some of you have never been to the outside world. Some of you have never seen titans. And you've only ever heard nice stories, exciting adventures about the titan war or the giant war. But most of you already know that when you go through life, you can be happy one moment, and sad, the next. Things change," she said to them sternly. "War is like that. On one hand, it toughens you up- it brings you closer to your friends, your family. On the other hand, you have to lose them too, you have to say goodbye. Tomorrow, we might go to war. Or the next day, or the day after that. And you all these people you see every day at camp- at the archery ranges," she smiled at the tiny Apollo kids who beamed. "-At the workshops, the libraries and the forges," the children of Athena and Hephaestus grinned at her. "The strawberry fields," she reached out to tickle Lily, a daughter of Demeter, who giggled. "The training fields and race tracks," she grew sombre again. "You may never see again. They can get seriously injured, and they may die." She looked sadly at them. "And I might not be here to look after you, because I might be among them."

At this, the children looked wide-eyed. A number of them had trembling lips, but most of them stood firm. She was proud of them.

 _I'm like a lioness,_ shethought. _With her young. And when S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers attack…_

They'll know just how dangerous she could be.

"Just remember," she whispered. "That you're fighting for your family. If you want to know why you're fighting, should that day ever come when you grow up- just remember who's standing right next to you, and all the campfires we had." She smiled at them all.

* * *

Alex came up to her.

"Aglaia," he said softly and more gently than she had imagined.

She turned a miserable gaze towards him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Surely you can't blame yourself for _this_." He asked.

She shook her head. "S.H.I.E.L.D did this," she muttered gravely. "I have no delusions about that. And I absolutely _loathe_ them for this. I want them to suffer, Alex. I want them to go through the Fields of Punishment. I want them to burn, and to look on in despair as everything crumbles and falls in flames around them."

Alex sighed. "We all want that," he murmured. He gave her a hug.

"But I'm not sure who'll win," she muttered. "Or even if the victory would be worth it," she gave a twisted smirk. "Do you know the story of Pyrrhus?" She asked him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Pyrrhus was a king of Epirus," she explained. "That's the region in Greece where Alexander the Great's mother came from before she married Philip. When the Romans started invading the Greek Isles, Pyrrhus' army won a great victory, but they suffered casualties so terrible, it would take a very long time, if ever, to recover. The Romans did not invade Pyrrhus' kingdom, but Pyrrhus himself wondered if the victory was worth it." She was silent.

"I'm just worried that if we do fight, we may win or we may lose, but either way, more people will die than either of us can imagine," she whispered. "We'll tear the whole world apart. I'm not saying we should back out from confronting S.H.I.E.L.D," she said fiercely, pulling away so she could look at him. "But I want to make sure we _win_. No matter what the cost. And this war would be over as quickly as possible."

Alex nodded. "Aglaia, there's something-" But before he could finish, someone came running.

"Travis?" Alex asked. Travis Stoll stood before them. "What's wrong?"

"We're contacting Olympus," Travis explained. "Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Nico decided we should inform the gods why we've all disappeared."

Aglaia grimaced. "They're not going to like that. This is _not_ going to be pleasant."

* * *

"Wait, what?" Tony asked incredulously.

"They are going into Hellenic Territory," J.A.R.V.I.S explained. "They will be there early next morning, it appears their crafts fly quicker than we've estimated them to fly."

Tony cursed inwardly. Now they wouldn't be able to catch up with them. "Okay, let's inform S.H.I.E.L.D. And I don't think that Princess Aglaia is going to get through this without an explanation."

"We'll just have to contact the Greek parliament, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said. "And warn them of the princess' arrival?" Tony asked incredulously. "No freaking way!"

"Sir, if I might add," J.A.R.V.I.S continued. "The princess is bound by the laws of her states. She would not be able to smuggle refugees without the express permission of the majority of the Greek parliament. This is a constitutional monarchy- King Pavlos, the princess' own grandfather, has little real power, if any."

"Oookaay," Tony admitted. "That might just work. But how do we tell this- 'Oh, by the way, your princess is bringing a whole load of highly dangerous, and armed kids, with supernatural strength and weapons extraordinaire, and did I mention that they're going on _flying_ ships?'" He asked. Tony snorted. "Ah, well. Just give it a try. J.A.R.V.I.S, get me the Greek Prime Minister."

"Yes, sir," came the reply.

"You'd better pray this works." Aglaia muttered to the Cabin Counsellors. "I take it Olympus and Camp Jupiter have been informed."

Percy and Jason looked at each other and grimaced, nodding.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling it didn't go so well?"

"Cause it didn't," Leo muttered. "They're upset with Mr. D. Zeus is talking about extending his sentence a further two-hundred years." Every camper present winced. Mr. D wasn't going to be pleased with them. In fact, he was likely to blame _them_. And S.H.I.E.L.D. And the Avengers. The Wine Dude wasn't going be pleased at all.

Greece was just approaching over the horizon. Athens was there.

"Land on the outskirts of the city," Aglaia told Leo. "And Lou Ellen, could your cabin do something about the Mist? We don't want to attract mortals' attention."

"You bet," the daughter of Hecate said. She scurried off to find her siblings.

"Be careful." She muttered. "Wait- actually, I have a better idea."

"Huh?" Leo and the others turned to her. "We'll be entering Greek territory," she explained. "Monitored by the Air Force, Greek Royal Navy and Land Forces. They could shoot us down, or take control, unless we have the Mist on our side, and besides, they're definitely going to ask questions, princess or not, if I bring a whole group of American adolescents and small children over to Greek territory. I hate lying to them, but we really need to make things believable. To make them believe that we are in serious danger. Otherwise it could take months, or even years, for us to enter the country."

Percy exhaled. "She's right." Alex said. "Europe has very strict migration laws."

"So?" Lou Ellen had just come back with the other members of her cabin. Percy met Aglaia's eyes. "We've got a plan."

"You sure this is going to work?" Alex grunted as he shoved the thing in place.

"Hopefully," Percy admitted sheepishly. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just… Do your parts. Aglaia knows this country and its laws better than anyone."

"Yeah," Percy muttered. "Let's pray it works, eh?" Nico muttered himself.

Several explosives were in place. Thanks to Aglaia's quick thinking, the camp had brought the remains of the shell in place- including with the parts with the words STARK and S.H.I.E.L.D stamped upon them. Greek scientists would be able to determine that S.H.I.E.L.D had attacked them- innocent young _children_. It wasn't just territorial disputes, anyway. And they didn't come in their thousands. There were barely a couple of hundred campers, anyway. This would create a scandal that would turn Greece and the European Union against S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers.

Aglaia winced. And she would have to tell them. She owed it to the Greek people, the members of parliament including the Prime Minister, and her own grandfather, the truth about her birth and heritage. _Σκατά_.

And she didn't know how they would react.

* * *

"Alright!" Leo hollered. "Get ready!" Percy shouted to each and every one of them.

The campers held on. The younger children clung to Aglaia and Katie Gardner tightly and buried their faces in their clothing. This was going to be messy.

The explosion that rocked the waves sent shockwaves that showed in the sonar of the Greek naval warships.

"Ναύαρχος!"* Aboard the warship, ironically named: _HS_ _Poseidon_ , a young lieutenant came rushing towards the Admiral. "Τι ήταν αυτό?"**The admiral demanded. "Μια έκρηξη, κύριε!" The lieutenant gasped. "Άμεσα σαράντα βαθμούς δυτικά!"***

The Admiral grabbed a pair binoculars from the acting captain in charge, and stared at the pointed direction.

His eyes widened behind them.

"Τι o διάβολος;" he breathed. He turned to the captain. "Ετοιμαστείτε να στείλουμε ένα μοίρα της Embraer R - 99s στον αέρα."****

And therefore, Greek fighter jets went up in the air.

"Oh good," the princess said languidly.

The admiral ordered the lieutenant to send out warnings- in English.

"Unidentified craft, this is Lieutenant Michelakos of the Hellenic Royal Navy warship, the _H.S_ _Poseidon_ ," He stated very clearly into the speaker-phone. "You are entering our waters. Please respond or we will order our fighters to engage."

They groaned. "Okay," Aglaia muttered. "Leo, where's your speaker-phone?" He brandished it. Aglaia grabbed it before he could say something ridiculous and offensive that would allow the fighters to blast them off the water.

"Unidentified Civilian craft," The lieutenant's voice went out again. "This is the Hellenic Royal Navy warship, the _H.S_ _Poseidon_. Identify yourself, or we will order our fighters to engage."

"Heard you the first time," Alex muttered. Aglaia heaved a sigh and pulled out the speaker-phone.

"Lieutenant Michelakos and crew of the _H.S_ _Poseidon_ ," she said very clearly. "Do you recognize my voice, lieutenant? Is Admiral Stavros there as well?"

Aboard the warship, everyone froze. Their jaws dropped in disbelief. So did many of the things they were holding. Strange for disciplined soldiers, but if a spa-attendant bit your nose instead of giving you a pedicure, then the surprise would be similar. Or maybe this was worse. Many of them paled.

After a long silence, the lieutenant swallowed and picked up his speakers again.

"Your Royal Highness?" He asked hesitantly, hoping that wasn't really her, and perhaps wondering if he was dreaming.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Aglaia said crisply. "I see you do recognize me. Forgive us for the explosion, but some things are _really_ out of hand, right now. If I could choose, I wouldn't be stranded out here, now, would I? Along with some others?"

Back on the warship bridge, the admiral gulped. "Give it to me," he ordered the lieutenant hoarsely. The lieutenant wordlessly handed him the speakers.

"Your Royal Highness?" He asked.

"Admiral!" Aglaia exclaimed cheerfully. "How are you? It's good to hear your voice. Missed me much?"

The admiral was speechless. As a rule, Greek princesses don't usually pop up out of nowhere, stranded in the middle of the ocean. This was _not_ something usually encountered by the navy.

The admiral's commanding voice was unusually hoarse. "How did you-"

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later," Aglaia said insistently. "We have two hundred people- including me- most of them are adolescents under the age of eighteen, and some toddlers- young children and a baby of five months stranded right here. Can you please send people to come and get us? Some help would be much appreciated."

So that was how rescue-boats found their way to the _Argo_ _II_ and other vessels containing the demigods.

As anyone could imagine the expressions on the faces of the Greek naval sailors were utterly _priceless_. Their jaws dropped, their eyes bugged and many of the binoculars and whatever else they were holding fell out of their hands when they spotted the princess, forcibly cheerful and barely twitching- a sign of irritability- and carrying a five-month-old baby girl- just like she said- as she boarded the _H.S_ _Poseidon_ along with Percy, Alex and Piper and a few others with the younger children going in first.

The admiral was sensible enough to contact the Greek prime minister.

As you can imagine, his jaw had dropped and he was speechless as he heard from his office in Athens.

* * *

The Greek Prime Minister- Dimitri Argyris raised an eyebrow at Tony Stark.

The Avengers stood in front of the view-screen.

"You would have me believe," he said very slowly, in lightly-accented English, "that Princess Aglaia- the king's own granddaughter- is aiding an armed group of _children_ , dressed in armour and weapons of days gone by, in flying _triremes_?" He asked incredulously. "What do you take us for? Fools?"

Tony nearly groaned. He was right.

"It's not a joke," Steve said sternly. "Mr. Prime Minister, the princess- I know this is very difficult for you to believe- is coming to Greece, bringing armed and likely very dangerous individuals, with her." The prime minister's eyes narrowed. "Let's see what King Pavlos says about this." He replied.

Oh, crap. Now they were _really_ screwed. Major- big-time. No one can put an accusation- especially against a king- without real proof. Tony knew their time was up.

Soon enough, King Pavlos, grandfather to Princess Aglaia, appeared onscreen. He was regal, and seriously handsome. By the reports the more studious Avengers had read, King Pavlos had been seriously dazzling in his youth. By what they saw from the view-screen, the king still had a physique of a man of twenty could seriously envy. He had never allowed himself to go soft in old age- he was toned and hard as possible, all lean and muscular. He had been a soldier in his younger years, and a _damn_ _spectacular_ one at that. He didn't get command by being born a prince.

"Avengers," he said coldly. "Director." "Your majesty," Steve said as courteously as possible.

"To what do I owe the honour?" He asked warily.

Steve took a deep breath. But Fury beat him to it.

"Your majesty," he said. "Your granddaughter, the Princess Aglaia, was in New York barely a few days ago. She was invited to Stark Tower, again-" at this the king's dark eyebrow rose higher "-and she brought a number of individuals with her as bodyguards. Not two days after, we were attacked- New York Central Park was attacked by a creature of unknown means and origins, and among those who killed the creature, was a certain man named Perseus- or Percy Jackson and Alexander- or Alex- McDermott- an American and Irish national. Reports show that Percy Jackson was in military school in Greece, and that he had been seen with Princess Aglaia on several accounts. Then after the attack, Alex McDermott- who not only evaded the questions and interrogations of police, but also S.H.I.E.L.D, was seen among her bodyguard. As far as I am aware, he is an Irishman, not a citizen of the Kingdom of Greece. And he has not been assigned by the U.S government for the princess' protection."

"No, I don't think so," the king said.

"Furthermore, we went to speak with the princess- which we did, and when our agents left, an explosion occurred-" the king's eyes widened by a fraction but never broke the intimidating gaze, and unknown to them, he clenched the arms of his chair. "-And when our agents ran to see what in the world had caused it, they were attacked- by a group of adolescents and few adults, dressed in things that resembled weapons and armour from Ancient Greece." At this the king's eyebrow shot up again, higher. "Our agents were attacked. Later, we saw footage of a fleet of ships, resembling Asgardian space-vehicles and Greek triremes, on their way to Hellenic territory." The kingly eyebrow rose higher.

"Interesting story," Fury had a sneaking suspicion that the king was secretly laughing at him inside. The prime minister had a dry look on his face. Secretly, the other politicians in the room- including the opposition leader- did as well. They were struggling to keep their amusement to themselves. He had to admit, flying triremes and kids in armour didn't seem like much of a threat to alert a _king_ and a _prime_ _minister_ about.

"Where is your granddaughter now, your majesty?" Fury asked boldly. "If I may ask."

"Right here," came the reply. The Avengers froze when they heard Princess Aglaia's voice. She came into view, looking more beautiful than ever in a white linen dress, and gold and coral accessories, her hair rippling behind her in gentle waves.

"Director Fury," Aglaia said coldly. On the other side, she wanted nothing more than to kill them all. "I hear you've been discussing me."

Fury looked flabbergasted. So did the Avengers. Just how fast did those things go?

Beautiful, in an untouchable, timeless, unapproachable way, Aglaia reminded them of stories of Psyche or Helen of Troy- women that were practically untouchable and because of that, they were dangerous. They had the potential for an enormous amount of destruction. And they had no doubt that Aglaia had more potential than any of them at that moment.

That girl was dangerous.

Tony had no doubt this was the most beautiful and dangerous woman in the world. And she was still just a girl.

"Your Royal Highness," he began. Aglaia pressed her nails into her palms. "Perhaps you would like to explain the explosion," she interrupted.

"What?" He sounded puzzled. She gave a cold half-smile. "The shell that nearly took my life, Director Fury. And more importantly, the lives of several children. It had the word 'S.H.I.E.L.D' emblazoned on one side, and STARK, on the other." She gently inclined her head. Her tresses, blacker than sin, swayed gently. Perhaps I can show you."

Tony felt a horrible, sinking feeling settle deep within him, "Wait," he began. But before he could say something more, the camera angle moved. Several young men were hauling in pieces of what looked like the remains of a high-tech explosive- or a part of it, anyway, with the words written on it, as the princess had so kindly explained.

Horror filled Tony more than he could imagine. _Where_ _did_ _she_ _get_ _that?_

He didn't know. And he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"You sent your agents to attack a camp-full of _children_ ," Aglaia began, her temper rising within her. "After the explosion, your agents- who lured us into a false sense of security by pretending to merely _speak_ with me-" she threw Black Widow and Hawkeye the filthiest look she could imagine- "then setting the explosion deliberately for when they had both gone out. Then S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran into the camp and did your best to attack and kill as many as possible, isn't that right?" She hissed.

The Greek politicians looked wide-eyed. The prime minister was horrified and aghast. As grandfather to the girl, the king stood frozen.

"The evidence is here," Aglaia continued. "We have our own scientists- our own investigators. They can observe and deduce all they want from this."

Fury looked on, his only remaining eye wide. The Avengers stood aghast and in complete, utter shock.

"Wait, your highness, this is a mistake-" Steve began.

"A mistake?" She hissed. "I can bet all the Crown Jewels that this piece of evidence comes from Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, _Captain_ _America_. How do you explain _that_?"

Tony stood speechless. He felt like all the blood had been drained out from him.

"You didn't think I wouldn't know," she asked menacingly. "Or were you trying to stop the children and I from entering into Hellenic territory for refuge? Some of the people there are Greek citizens- including Mr. Jackson, I need add." Fury's eye shot up.

"No way!" Banner exclaimed. "He's an American- he holds an American passport!"

Silently, Aglaia withdrew a passport, stamped with the words: Διαβατήριο: Βασίλειο των Ελλήνων*****. And the Greek crest in the middle.

She flipped open a page. There were the words: Family name/επώνυμο: JACKSON/ Τζάκσον. And the section which said Given name/s/όνομα, said Perseus/ Περσεύς.

There was Percy Jackson's photograph. "If you would like," she said calmly and coldly. "You can send people to verify this- providing of course, the United Nations sends some of their own as well, uninfluenced by you- and you can see that it is the truth. Perseus Jackson is a citizen of the Kingdom of Greece. And as such I will tear myself to shreds and die by torture before giving him up in your treacherously filthy hands." She spat.

Fury shook his head. "Our files said that Perseus Jackson holds an American passport and citizenship."

"Not anymore."

"Forget this," Steve exclaimed, exasperated. "Look, your highness, your majesty, your Excellency, we had nothing to do with the explosion! And our agents were sent to aid- not assassinate you!"

She gave him an icy look. "Provide what evidence you can," she said icily. There was no mistaking the loathing in her voice. "And let's see what the European Union say about this."

"In the meantime," Prime Minister Dimitri Argyris reappeared. "I should make several things clear: with the support of my colleagues in the House of Parliament, the majority have made it clear that if you should try to land a piece of micro-technology even, let alone a vessel or a weapons device of any kind- including an explosive into Greek territory, if you should try to assassinate or abduct anyone from Greek territory, citizen, resident or royal, we shall respond in kind." His normally kindly eyes were steely and deadly cold. "And we have contacted our allies in this- we have briefed the members of the European Union about this case. Until you are able to prove your innocence in this, the United States government cannot protect you, or shield you in what has occurred. Please keep that in mind. Until then; good day."

The camera turned off.

* * *

Aglaia allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief.

She looked gratefully from her grandfather, the prime minister, and the other MPs in the room.

"Thank you," she whispered. "But we can't stay. Not unless they are the ones who are caught red-handed by more people than just us."

Her grandfather shook her head. "Mind telling us _exactly_ what has happened, Aglaia?"

She swallowed and paled. "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

Her grandfather shook his head. "Aglaia- you show up in the middle of Hellenic waters, with two hundred adolescents and children- including a group of toddlers and a baby you yourself carried- and claim that you have been attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers? How in the world are we supposed to make sense of it all?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers are monsters!" She exclaimed, standing. "Grandfather-παππού- they attacked them- and me! These were innocent _children_!" She nearly screamed.

"But how?" The prime minister exclaimed.

"They _lied_ ," Aglaia said. "They lied to us. They're not protectors of the weak and innocent- they're monsters and murderers, and a bunch of liars who take part in illegal human experimentation!" She threw the photographs of the demigods from Stark Tower on the table.

Hesitantly, the politicians and the king picked up the photographs. Their eyes went massive and horror registered in every part of them as they looked on.

"What the devil," one of them whispered weakly. They sent aghast eyes at the princess. "You are certain it was from them?"

"I saw them," she said. "These photographs were taken from Stark Tower. They wanted me eliminated, I bet, because I found out the truth."

They gasped at that. "Enough," King Pavlos carefully put the photographs down. His face was white. "Aglaia- do you know how dangerous that was? If what you say is true and the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D are behind this-"

"They're our allies!" One of the politicians, Metaxas, the leader of the opposition party exclaimed. Aglaia turned an incredulous gaze towards him. "Then it appears you've been duped!" She shot back.

"Enough!" Her grandfather said sternly. He placed his hands in a firm, but gentle grasp upon her shoulders. "Aglaia- go to the Achilleion Summer Palace. Your mother and grandmother will be waiting there. Bring the children- once their entrance here have been verified." Aglaia was about to stand up and say something in their defence- that they needed help and she needed to be with them, "no arguments," he said sternly. "They will be well-taken care of. You can see for yourself."

Aglaia shook her head. "These... _People_... Have been taking children for illegal human experimentation and torture. Look at what they did to Captain America and the Hulk. Isn't that illegal experimentation? And yet S.H.I.E.L.D took them. Encouraged this type of thing- it's like executions- legalised homicide, only this time, it's also torture and experiments. They're using the United States government, NATO and the United Nations, along with other governments and organisations to cover up their activities! They _have_ to be stopped!"

Her grandfather took a deep, shuddering breath, and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Yes," he agreed quietly. "But we also need to verify this. I believe you, but we can't take your word alone. We will look at the evidence you have provided for us. And then we will proceed from there. You heard the prime minister. You are safe here."

She looked down.

"Go," her grandfather said gently. "We've all missed you." He allowed himself a small smile. "Cherish the time you have."

She took a deep breath. "Grandfather, there's something else."

"Oh?" He asked.

If there was ever a time to tell him about her Olympian blood, it was now. When the most important politicians- the ones also responsible for overseeing the succession, were present also.

But, the truth? Secretly, deep within, she wouldn't be able to take it- the grief, betrayal and heartbreak. Why? Because she was, technically, illegitimate. Her real father was _not_ married to her mother. The man that had been passed off as her father was in actual fact, someone her mother cleverly chose to cover up her scent.

And in telling that, things would change. Possibly not between her grandfather and her, but between the Hereditary Princess Aglaia, the Prime Minister, the government, the opposition party even, the Cabinet, and worst of all- the _king_ and the _people_ of Greece. Why? Because she might not be a princess at all.

What if they shunned her- and threw her out of the royal family- and she would be asked to leave Greece- like her stepfather, probably. Worst of all, the people that she had spent her _entire_ _life_ , supporting, serving, protecting, in whatever way she could- throwing large sums of her allowance to aid-relief, and actually bringing aid supplies, including food, clean water and medicines, going to earthquake-devastated areas to tend to the injured, bury the dead, and console grieving relatives, rebuild homes and infrastructure. Going to war-torn areas to pluck civilians out of war-zones and provide electricity, clean water, first aid, education and school supplies for children, clean, comfortable bedding and much more. Starting and funding schools, universities, orphanages and hospitals, making sure they treated the students/children/patients there very well. Supporting those that really didn't have much in any way possible- what if all of that was lost on everyone?

She never expected a reward, but to have them reject and scorn her, ostracising her despite everything they went through together all because of her illegitimacy which placed her title of hereditary princess and place in the Royal House in question…

Aglaia, admittedly, was more than afraid to do that. For her, for her mother- who would undoubtedly be in as much trouble- if not more- for her love-affair with Poseidon and for the campers- who, without a supporter and a protector in a position of influence, could be in _serious_ trouble for entering the country, a non-traditional way.

And honestly? She didn't think she could take the heartbreak and the betrayal- the fact that they might perceive she betrayed _them_ , and that they would reject and shun her after finding out the truth. Even her beloved _grandfather_ would not be able to act as her grandfather in this matter, but as a king, acting in the best interests of his people- which might be to have her exiled from the country at the very least.

Could she do it? She knew she had to. She owed it to them. It was against the law for her to have a place in the Royal House, let alone the royal succession, if she was illegitimate and un-legitimised. It was the law of Greece and the law kept the people safe. She swallowed. Who knew how many innocents were in danger, just because of her powerful scent? They were _Greeks_. Her _people_!

But somehow…

She sighed and looked to the ground. "I'll tell you later," she said in a small voice. She was a coward in this, go figure, she thought bitterly.

It was the right thing to do, and she couldn't do it. Not now at least.

Taking a deep breath, her grandfather looked even more concerned, if possible.

"Alright," he said, finally. "We will discuss this later." He gave her a covertly worried look, before nodding to the MPs who were leaving to have an emergency meeting. But she would have to tell them. Sooner or later. So she prayed to the Olympians for the courage needed for this. That they might accept and forgive her and her mother, for what happened.

 _I have to do the right thing,_ she prayed to Olympus, most especially her father. _Forgive me, but they have to know._

 _Please let them accept and forgive me. For all our sakes. Because if not, we'll all die._

* * *

 _In Asgard…_

Thor, Norse deity of Thunder and Lightning stood before the _Hlidskjalf_ \- Odin's throne, on one knee.

Odin himself closed his remaining eye in contemplation.

No, something was definitely _not_ right in the universe.

"Midgard," Was all Odin said. Thor's eyes shot up, and he looked at his father.

"Are you sure?" He asked, keeping alarm from entering his voice too much.

"Quite certain," Odin replied benignly. He gripped Gungnir, his great spear. "What kind of trouble?" Thor asked, rising.

Odin was silent for a long moment. "The Olympians."

Thor froze.

"Your friends in Midgard have angered them. Now the Olympians will rise up and bring forth vengeance that would tear the Nine Realms apart."

 _Oh_ , _no_. Thor thought, dread filling him up like never before. What had those fools done? _Damn_ _it all!_

* * *

 **Latin Alphabet:**

* Návarchos- Admiral.

** Ti ítan aftó?- What was that?

*** Mia ékrixi, kýrie! Ámesa saránta vathmoús dytiká! -An explosion, sir! Directly forty degrees west!

****"Ti o diávolos; Etoimasteíte na steíloume éna moíra tis Embraer R-99s ston aéra."- What the devil? Prepare to send out a squadron of Embraer R-99s in the air."

*****Diavatírio: Passport.

Vasíleio ton Ellínon: Kingdom of the Hellenes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, adipose1913 thanks a lot for the help. It was a difficult chapter. I've done everything I can not t** **o make her a Mary Sue, but remember the title! It's called that for a reason!**

 **You may wonder what the admiral was doing in that ship- which I chose to be called _H.S Poseidon_ because I thought it would be ironic- but it's actually a sub. It's in the next chapter. No, a certain Asgardian was not the one planning all of this. But I can't say more. **

* * *

Surprise, surprise.

As soon as Princess Aglaia was back in Hellenic soil, the news spread like wildfire.

The media demanded answers in such an excitable way you would have thought that the world was about to end the next day- which it probably would. The Greek Prime Minister Dimitri Argyris flew to Belgium to meet with the EU.

The public in Europe soon caught on quickly than normal and demanded answers. The photographs taken from Stark Tower were shown. The bits of the shell from Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D as well. The world was in a state of shock. Everyone turned to S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, demanding answers, accusing them.

Meanwhile, the United States government balked on whether or not they should defend S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers in any way. The Greece recalled their ambassador. The United States military, however, angrily denied the claims that S.H.I.E.L.D was behind this- and insisted it was all a trick. But even S.H.I.E.L.D could not provide an explanation for the shell. Even though they swore up and down that the photographs were _not_ taken from Stark Tower and had nothing to do with them. NATO was divided. SEATO remained neutral but wary and mistrustful of S.H.I.E.L.D. They were on their guard.

The U.S senate issued a statement that said nothing and no one had ever been proven guilty or false. The Avengers had a lot of supporters- in the United States- particularly in New York where they had saved them- people were rallying to protest the Avengers' innocence.

But in Europe, faith in the Avengers- and anything to do with them, including S.H.I.E.L.D- had been severely shaken.

The rest of the world muttered and talked in whispers, as if they were afraid that the wrong ears might overhear and react badly, while mistrust ranged on all four corners of the world.

* * *

"There's no way they're accusing S.H.I.E.L.D of human experimentation?" Natasha asked incredulously.

The Avengers stood in Stark Tower, looking- well, shocked would be an understatement.

Tony looked up from where he was tinkering. "Well, let's be fair. My old man _did_ tinker a bit with the biological sciences when he gave a Cap' a super-strong body."

"But that wasn't illegal," Banner exclaimed. "It was done with consent. And we certainly don't do it on _children_." He moved to the right.

"That's what the princess is claiming," Clint muttered. "She's claiming that kids have been disappearing and that we've been taking them for torture and otherwise evil experimentation that, quote: 'Would make Doctor Mengele hide his face in shame'."

Tony whistled. "Never knew she had it in her."

Natasha frowned. Then that frown turned into a scowl. "I can't believe she not only threatened S.H.I.E.L.D, she's standing against us. I know she never liked us, but now…"

"It's insane," Tony agreed. "Utterly and mentally insane, but she's smart enough, and charismatic enough to get it done. And besides- she's like, the most beautiful girl in the world. That's gotta help with the popularity."

"Now Denmark is standing with Greece," Bruce muttered. "And Sweden too. And maybe Norway. And these countries _liked_ us."

"They liked us because of Thor." Tony piped. "And he's not here, not yet anyway." He frowned. "Where is he when you need him, anyway?"

"The Republic of Ireland is standing with Greece," Steve sighed. "No surprises there. The United Kingdom is currently divided. Whether they're going to stand with us, or with Greece, is unknown. But probably Greece."

Tony threw his hands in the air and stood. "What else is new?"

"Every other country of the European Union is standing with Greece." Natasha muttered. "Turkey and Switzerland are neutral in this. But they're making serious accusations."

"Do you think the princess was behind the accusations, or the Greek government?" Bruce asked.

Natasha shrugged. "Don't know. Apparently, they're not making a difference anymore."

Clint exhaled. "This is getting really serious."

"Oh!" Tony exclaimed. "Speaking of which, Banner?" "Huh?" Was Bruce's response.

"Show them what we've found." Tony encouraged.

"Oh, right." Banner went to the lab. Everyone else followed them.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony asked.

"Right away, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said smoothly. Blue light flickered into a hologram into the centre. Diagrams, charts and so forth opened up in blue.

"It turns out that not half the helix is missing," Bruce said. "In the blood sample we found there are chromosomes and hints of something else. Well, I say chromosomes, 'cos that's what it's supposed to be- but it looks like something else."

The holograms zoomed in on a diagram. "As you can see, there are some human chromosomes there," Bruce continued. He gestured to the diagram. "But there's also something else. Something we've never seen before. It's like chromosomes, but not like anything we've ever seen before. Not even Asgardian genes are anything like this. For one thing- _this_ is coloured _gold_. As in, pure gold. It's almost radioactive- I'm sorry, I know, bad choice of words- but whatever it is, it's humming with energy. The amount of energy in only _one_ of those things… It's enough to fuel a city larger than New York for more than a year. It's like antimatter- except it doesn't explode upon contact with matter, so there's no reason to fear a bomb of any sort."

The Avengers exchanged uneasy, nervous, even frightened, looks.

"And there's more." Bruce continued. "There are cells in the bloodstream that are nothing like human blood-cells- red or white." The diagram moved on and zoomed somewhere else. "It's coloured gold- for one thing- like those other _things_. So it generates a sort of liquid that is decidedly _not_ human blood- also pure gold- that's mixed in equal amounts in the human-like red blood. So red blood cells and the gold ones- there's an equal concentration going on here, you just don't see it at first. It's hidden, hard to spot."

The rest Avengers exchanged shocked looks, and Tony looked grim.

"These people are not human," Bruce finished. "At least, not completely."

Natasha took a shaky breath. What the hell were they dealing with? She ran a hand through her red locks. "I need to talk to Fury."

"Might wanna be careful," Tony said conversationally. "He's not in a good mood- I mean, with the whole human experimentation and bomb on kids thing going on."

Natasha left.

Bruce furrowed his brow. "Question is, what is a _human_ princess doing with these people?"

"If she is human," Clint said darkly. "I knew it!" Tony exclaimed with an excited Eureka expression on his face. "It would explain a lot- I mean, look at her dad- it's like saying a pig-rat-hybrid thing gave birth to Helen of Troy."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yes, Tony, I get what you mean. And her mother's obviously Princess Sereneia of Greece. So…."

Steve shook his head. "What do they _want_?"

"What?!" Fury exclaimed, standing up and nearly knocking over his chair.

"Are you sure?!"

"Positive," Natasha explained. "Whatever they are- they're powerful."

Fury took a deep breath. He seriously wanted an aspirin pill right now. "And they've already thrown the gauntlet," he murmured. "It's obvious- they want us eliminated," Natasha said grimly.

"We don't know what they are," Fury went on. "We don't know _who_ they are- or all of them anyway. And we don't know where they're working from and what their motives are, or how many there are in this whole freaking universe." He looked up at her. "It's not just a question of whether or not they're a threat- it's that they _are_ a threat." He scowled. "Do you think they might be deceiving Princess Aglaia, to get her on their side?"

She shook her head. "Maybe. But fact is, she already knows about them and she took them to Greece- and she seems to be willing. I may be in conflict with how the princess is perceived by the Europeans, but one thing we can agree on- she's not a coward. She'd die if she had to and she won't back out of it."

Fury took a shaky breath.

"Agent Hill," Maria Hill nodded at the other side of the office. "Go with Agent Romanoff. We need to contact the superiors at S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.N- see what they have to say about this."

"Yes, sir." Maria Hill left the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ ….

Covered in ice, the adoptive son of Odin lay frozen.

The woman smirked.

"The son of Odin, eh?" She mused. "Or should I say, the son of Laufey? No, that wouldn't work either- he's been disowned by both." She chuckled.

"Ice wouldn't harm you Loki," she cooed. "You are a Frost Giant by birth. Ice will only sustain you- preserve you for the trials ahead."

True enough, Loki was blue. His eyes- now closed- would be red if he so much as willed himself to open them.

"How long will you stay there? Help us rise, Loki. Strike a blow against the treacherous pantheons that cast us both into the void." She hissed.

And then, Loki opened his eyes. Red as blood, they slowly turned black.

With a gasp, one fist broke through the ice block- roughly the size of a coffin- and the shards of ice shattered on the ground. Loki gasped in a breath. Then another arm broke through. Then, the whole body of Loki, gasping and spluttering for breath, broke free of the ice and plunged himself, landing on hard floor.

"Where am I?" He hissed. "How did you capture me?"

"The Asgardians and Avengers are not the only source with that power," the woman mused. Her eyes glinted.

"Then who are you?" He demanded. "What do you want with me?"

"Your help," the woman said softly.

Loki stared, then laughed mockingly. " _My_ help? What do you need my help for? No one would trust me- not in all the Nine Realms. Especially not the Aesir."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not an _ásynja_ then," she mused. "Or one of the Vanir. Come now, Loki. I thought you were intelligent as well as cunning. You know the Asgardians are not the only great source of power in this universe."

Loki froze- without the ice, this time.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

The woman walked forwards.

Her eyes glinted red. Her gown was red, like blood. Her hair was black- but it was a tangled mess. And those eyes shone of carnage and destruction. A mortal would not be able to resist the aura she exuded- they would not stop themselves from being enraged and shedding blood.

"I am Eris," she whispered. "And I have come on behalf of another- for a proposal."

* * *

 _Greek Parliament Offices, Royal Palace, Athens…_

Percy groaned. "Seriously? Why would you turn that down?"

Aglaia cringed. She did _not_ intend to sound ungrateful or anything. But Percy's ideal vacation- for so long- had been going to a cabin with faded pastel curtains, spiders in the cabinets and sand in the bedsheets. That and having pizza and renting a few movies or so. Aglaia, on the other hand had the benefit of a spectacular summer palace in the popular tourist-attraction island of Corfu.

And they were half-siblings.

"Percy, I'm sorry," she groaned. "But I have to stay in Athens. They're treating me like a child- but I can't just go on vacation while at any moment the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D will attempt to assassinate or kill someone- or even _invade_. I have to stay in the capital during this crisis- not leave mortals to clean up this mess by themselves."

"Good point," Percy said sheepishly. "But are all the Avengers against us? And S.H.I.E.L.D?"

She shook her head. "If they weren't then, they certainly would be _now_. I mean, I hardly endeared them by making those accusations, did I?"

She groaned again. "I don't know but right now, we're the only ones who've got the strength to stand against the Avengers. I brought this here- to Greece- because we have no choice, and because the whole world needs to know what they've been doing and they've got to be stopped. But now they're in danger. And furthermore- Olympus is in Greece. Not the Empire State building- the original Mount Olympus. You and Annabeth yourselves said that Gaea tried to destroy the gods and Western Civilisation by tearing the original Mount Olympus. What if S.H.I.E.L.D should try it? Just so they can have the world to themselves?"

Percy sighed. "Do you really think it will come to war?"

"If S.H.I.E.L.D keeps this up and the Avengers go with them- if they keep on kidnapping children and teenagers, if they keep on experimenting on them, torturing and mutilating them, if they don't disband and give up their weapons and step down from their pedestal…" She stopped. "Then yes, it may come to war. No mortal should fight." She paused. "Have you contacted Reyna?"

Percy sighed again.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I have. The Romans… Well, they're in shock. Most of them are becoming paranoid that S.H.I.E.L.D's gonna to come for them." He stopped and looked concerned. "Look, they're going to come for you too, you know?"

"Question is," she mumbled. "Do they actually know of my heritage? If they do, they will be able to get through me. If they think I'm just supporting you- well, I'm still untouchable in everyone's eyes."

"Even S.H.I.E.L.D knows it's suicide to insult you," Annabeth had just entered the room. "But I have to tell them." She muttered. "It's not right- for them to take the danger, just to protect a small number- but if I _do_ tell them…" She choked.

"What?" Annabeth prodded gently. She took a shaky breath.

"They could disown me," she whispered. "And my mother. My father and mother aren't married- which means that there'll be doubts about my place in the royal family. And then I'd have to go into exile. And there would be no one left to protect any of you."

The silence that fell upon them was like the sound of doom.

"Oh, man!" Percy groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. So let me guess- if S.H.I.E.L.D finds out, they're going to use _that_ , to get the Greek government to give you- and all of us- up to the Avengers?"

Aglaia nodded glumly.

"And the people of Greece might not protest against this." She muttered.

Even Annabeth looked horrified. "How can they? After all you've done and gone through?"

Aglaia shook her head. "I have to tell them." She muttered. "I'm _going_ to tell them."

Annabeth shook her head. "We can't tell them without the permission of Olympus."

She groaned.

"Yet another complication," Aglaia said sarcastically.

"Where's Chiron and Rachel when you need them anyway?"

"Well…" Percy mused. "After the attack- Rachel was, of course, forbidden from interfering, and Chiron tried to stop as many of the campers as possible… Only for many of us to go, anyway." He looked somewhat sheepish. "Chiron and Rachel tended to you during the blast."

She groaned.

"Well, I have work to do," she said sulkily. "The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D must want me eliminated _badly_ \- but they can't have _Princess_ Aglaia eliminated. Not unless I really am not an actual princess. As for me making the accusations- they know I'm behind it- everyone knows- it's just not me making these accusations."

"Huh?" Percy was confused. "I don't even have the right to vote," she said scathingly. "Let alone make my political opinions known. Do you think I have the right to do anything, except file a lawsuit against S.H.I.E.L.D for nearly taking out my life and the lives of my country's citizens?" She asked. "Times change!" Now Nico, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Clarisse and a few others were listening in. "The days where we can declare war are over! Not unless the Greek parliament declares something- not unless we're attacked- you guys have been watching too much Disney!" Her face flushed even more with every word during her rant and they edged backwards.

"Oookay," Percy looked at her warily. He didn't edge away but he did look concerned. "Sis, you need to calm down."

She scowled at him for the nickname. "I have work to do," she mumbled. "You'd better come with me."

 _It's okay,_ Annabeth thought. _She's an internationally-respected and loved princess. She's untouchable. Unless the Avengers really have a death-wish._

Or maybe the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D thought they were above the government and peoples of Greece and therefore had a right to do as they wished.

And then she would be taken away from them. And without her influence… What would happen to the rest of them?

And there was the fact that she might not be accepted as a real princess when news leaks out. Annabeth winced.

Secrecy. As much as she might dream about the glory and awe of others, she couldn't deny that in secrecy lay their greatest safety.

Mortals already knew Thor to be the Norse god of Thunder and Lightning. And with all that was happening… It was a matter not of _if_ , but of _when_ their secrets spill out.

And how would the world react?

Annabeth remembered Alex's words of warning; ' _They'd treat us like freaks- potential hazards to the ordinary peaceful world of humans. It doesn't matter if many of our earth's greatest leaders were demigods themselves. We're too dangerous not to be tracked at the very least, hunted, watched at all times, and placed in protective custody. And then they'd start killing us.'_

Annabeth swallowed. And if S.H.I.E.L.D thinks they are a sufficient threat- so far they believe that Aglaia was backing them. But if they should ever suspect that she was one of them…

 _When_ , Annabeth corrected herself mentally, albeit reluctantly. Not _if_.

Oh, Styx.

"This way," she nearly jumped when she heard Aglaia's voice.

It was obvious she was attempting to put up a cheerful façade, but obviously not working.

"I have to introduce you guys to someone." She said.

This caught Annabeth's interest. "Who?" She asked.

"My mother," Aglaia replied. "And my grandmother. My uncle too. And after that, I'm asking you to go with me, as I go about my duties. I have to meet with and address various peoples. And after that, we have to board the ship we ended up on- again. Admiral Stavros wants to show us something." Her brow furrowed. "Something which apparently, was the very reason why he was on the _Poseidon_ in the first place."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

She shrugged. "We'll just have to see," Aglaia said grimly. "But don't expect rainbows, ponies or colourful glitter."

Annabeth snorted. As if the stupidest demigods would actually expect anything like that, let alone a child of Athena, the _Wisdom_ _goddess_.

"What's that now?" Percy chose this very moment to come in.

"Come on," Aglaia tugged at his hand. "I've got to introduce you guys- to the one person that _does_ know and can actually _help_."

"Who?" Percy asked.

"My mother," Aglaia replied. "And everyone else have been verified and allowed to enter Greece- under strict conditions," she muttered. "But they're staying in the palace at least."

"What about the Romans?" She asked. "What are they up to?"

"Reyna has suspended all missions and quests for the time being but the Roman Senate thinks it's too much of a threat and are clamouring for action," Annabeth replied.

"If they want to fight, then we'd better do it together," Aglaia warned.

"Good idea," Percy muttered. "But what now? We can't bring them all to Greece."

 _That_ would look too fishy.

"No," Aglaia said worriedly. "But they would increase our chances of survival. Maybe if we prayed to the gods…"

"Darling?" A lovely voice called out. "Where are you?"

The two of them stopped and gaped. Annabeth gasped.

The loveliest mortal woman any of them had ever seen in their lives came gliding out a doorway. She was breath-taking and devastatingly beautiful, in a way that mortal eyes couldn't appear to process all of her beauty. Sereneia Princess of Greece was undoubtedly Aglaia's mother.

The two of them shared the same perfect heart-shaped face and unbearably delicate features, so fine and exquisitely-delicate, nose, lips, cheekbones and eyes. The differences were that Sereneia had hair the colour of rich melted-milk chocolates, expensive woods, chestnuts and walnuts, all mixed into one, and touched with gold and silver lighting- the gold and silver bits were the same on Aglaia's hair, though- like burnished silver-gilt and gold. Her eyes were almond and soft rich brown, like the chocolate tones in her hair, also with molten gold hints and her creamy skin was utterly flawless.

It was easy to believe, Annabeth thought. That Poseidon wouldn't have even thought about hesitating. Heck, was he the only one?

"Αγαπημένη- sweetheart," she stopped in her tracks. "I take it this is…"

"Yes, this is Percy and Annabeth." She sighed. "My brother Perseus."

Sereneia stared then broke into the most beautiful smile. "Welcome," she murmured. She opened her arms. Aglaia cringed inwardly. Americans weren't accustomed to as much cheek-kissing and hugging as Greek and some other cultures. Especially when it came to first meetings- even if one of them was her friend and the other her half-brother. But thankfully, Percy and Annabeth didn't show as much unease as she expected, though they were still stunned. Really, her mother should have known better, though.

Still, they looked shocked and in awe. Percy was stunned as he was enveloped in her warm embrace. Still, she reminded him of his own mother. Maybe that was why his father fell for her. She was warm and gentle.

"Μητέρα," Aglaia grumbled exasperatedly. She laughed gently. "My apologies." She winked. Aglaia sighed. "Well, you wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Yes, actually," Aglaia confirmed. "I have to be quick, but it's about… Me being a you-know-what, and the matter of succession."

Her mother quickly became grave. She closed her eyes as if braving herself for something, then sighed. "Very well, then."

"I knew this day would come," Sereneia whispered. Aglaia winced. "Mother, I know-" Sereneia shook her head.

"No, Aglaia. I am not a coward. Not for myself anyway. I am afraid for you. And now I have even bigger cause to be afraid. You are in grave danger, Μικρή μου αγάπη, and so are all your friends."

She sighed. "You have even bigger reason to be afraid. What if they refuse to protect you, and instead cast you out?"

"But ma'am," Annabeth protested. "Many kings in Ancient Greece have been kings before."

"Yes," the princess agreed. "Perseus founded Mycenae. Bellerophon was king of Lycia. Theseus, king of Athens. Alexander the Great claimed to be the son of Zeus. He was probably correct." She paused. "But this is not the ancient days. Many of us have forgotten the gods. Being a demigod may or may not hold an amount of respect for you. Depends on who you talk to, really."

Aglaia was silent. "Will they forget me?" She whispered. "You know, I never really cared- I never asked for anything in return- I was brought up not to expect anything in return. But will they choose to shun me?"

"Perhaps," her mother sighed. "You just need to remind them who they were before. When the flame burned the strongest here."

Aglaia remained silent now.

She kissed her daughter's brow. "You have my blessing. And I'm sure you have your father's." Sereneia looked agonised. "The hardest thing about being a royal is that you have to put the needs, and even the wants, of every single person you serve before yourself. You are not here to be served by them, but to serve _them_. That was something my father taught me at a young age, and it was something I always told you." Sereneia sighed. "The gods cannot be here because of the Ancient Laws. All you can do is trust in the Fates."

Aglaia closed her eyes and sighed.

Her mother left and Percy and Annabeth were left alone with her in silence.

The two of them stared at each other uneasily. "Aglaia?" Percy asked.

"Err… Aglaia?" Annabeth asked, still uneasy.

Aglaia's eyes snapped open. "We have work to do," she said quietly.

She leaned over and whispered things to them.

* * *

"So these new designs, right," Leo was saying as they walked through the private halls of the royal palace. "Well, I was thinking, maybe you were right."

Percy grinned. "Just _maybe_?" He smirked.

Leo did as well. "Hey, don't push it," he warned jokingly. "You and your sister were _both_ right. There, I've said it. So I've decided to remake everyone's weapons at camp. Particularly the spears."

Jason grunted. "So how different are they?"

"Weelll," Leo got a sly smirk on his face. "For one thing, remember when Aglaia showed pictures of Macedonian spears- whatcha-call-them? Sarissas? Yeah, that. Anyhoo, she pointed out that when the Macedonians had a phalanx, they had these seriously long spears- like, twenty feet. Now the shields of the Macedonians were smaller than normal, the armour was lighter than in a usual phalanx, but their spears were longer, right? So it was deadlier. They sheesh-kebabed them! No enemy could get close to reaching them."

Jason frowned. "But wouldn't it wobble? And get bodies caught up in the spears?"

Leo shook his head enthusiastically. "No. They had a metal sleeve at the middle to stop them from bending. And yes, the most difficult bit would be getting all the" he scrunched up his face in disgust "-dead bodies off them. But, hey, we've got adjustments."

"And obviously, it would have worked." Annabeth and Aglaia arrived. "Otherwise Alexander wouldn't have risked it," Annabeth stated proudly.

Aglaia grinned. "So, Leo…"

"On it, honey!" Leo beamed. "So we had Celestial Bronze- and Imperial Gold for you, Jason- and we worked them. We made spears- kinda like your sword, Perce- it can retract- turn smaller, into pocket-sized things. Well, you missed your old _gladius_ , Jace, so I made yours into a coin- I got Lou Ellen there to help," he grinned at the daughter of Hecate. "And you can flip yours and turn it from a coin to a _gladius_ or a sword, whatever you like, man. The other spears can retract, but they can grow to sarissa-length."

"Or they can grow to the length of ordinary spears," Aglaia piped in. She grinned, cheerful for once, at Leo. "I explained this problem. 'Cause although they can be hard to get near and kill when a Macedonian phalanx marches at an enemy, it's harder when- eventually as always- the armies clash. That's when things get hard- fighting combat at close quarters, with an absurdly long spear. It's clumsy and you have to discard it, or get yourself and your friends killed. But what happens when you discard your main weapon? If you prefer the spear to anything else, or you don't have time to draw another weapon, then you need to do something quick."

"Yup!" Leo beamed. "So that's why I've made it retractable to spear-size. Perce, Riptide can turn into a spear, now. And it comes back quicker."

Percy beamed. "Thanks, Leo!"

"No, prob', man!" Leo cheered. "And, oh yeah, Tyson told me about that shield of yours. He made a new one- turns into a wristwatch, right? Well, he got some magicians to whip up some voodoo and turn it like your shield- you can't lose it, Perce. It'll come back to you."

Now Percy was grinning so broadly it dimmed the chandeliers.

"And we got you one as well, Jason!" Leo whooped. "Oh, and something's been done to the bows and arrows of the Apollo kids as well."

The group of demigods descended a flight of stairs into an underground bunker which the campers had converted into the armoury/ training gymnasium.

It was a massive place- fit for an airplane hangar, really. Aglaia was grateful her mother allowed them to use this place.

Several kids, including the Ares Cabin, were duelling in _pankration_. Others practiced Asian martial arts- Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Karate, Judo, and so on, on a blue gym mat.

Apollo kids practiced shooting. You could tell that they had been working harder than normal. Aglaia and Will decided they were going to make things extra-challenging for the archers. Not just moving targets or still ones, but ones that moved, ones that had rings or lines of fire protecting them- courtesy of the Hephaestus Cabin- rocks being hurled towards them. And archers practicing from all angles. Some of them were going to be mounted archers. So when the chance came, Chiron- from Mount Olympus- suggested they practice their riding and aiming on Pegasi, both flying and galloping. They had flying obstacle courses, complete with fire, rocks, lava, whatever.

So the campers took a deep breath at this amazing sight.

Swords-persons were fighting hard-core. Individual duels, multiple opponents.

"Right, well in terms of strategy," Aglaia began. She looked at Annabeth and then at Percy.

"We've decided," Annabeth began. "That, well… Things need to be different now."

"Uh-huh," Percy said not understanding where this was getting at.

"So," Annabeth continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Not only are we giving reworked weapons to everyone, but…" she chattered away happily about their new strategies and tactics and everyone else looked at one another like, _uh-huh, do you get it? I think I get it_.

"Well, practice as much as you can," Aglaia advised. "I've still got work to do."

Percy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Aglaia took a deep breath. "I've got to speak to someone- Admiral Stavros. And the Romans have made contact. If we're going to war, so are they."

* * *

"Okay, why did you drag me here?" Aglaia demanded. "And why were you on that ship, anyway?"

The admiral grimaced.

"This way," was all he said.

"The Avengers contacted us." Aglaia froze in her tracks. "Did they give threats?"

"Well, they demanded that you turn the children over for questioning," the admiral began.

"Over my dead body," Aglaia growled. "Those συγγνώμη κώλο-γιοι του σκύλες!" _Those sorry-a** sons of b****es!_

The admiral didn't bother to correct her use of foul language. Besides, he was used to worse. And she was particularly foul when she was in a temper, though she never showed it in public.

"If they so much as threaten, or set foot on Greek soil," Aglaia warned. "I'll grab them, gut them, tear them to bits and force them to watch as I burn the pieces, before hurling them into the depths of the Aegean."

The admiral sighed. "Sure you would. And I warned them that. But Nick Fury only wants to talk."

Aglaia sneered. "Yeah, we'll talk," she said. "We'll talk."

The admiral shook his head.

"This way," he directed her in to their briefing room.

Aglaia scoffed as she entered. The soldiers all stood up hastily and saluted. She nodded to them. "Χαλαρά," the admiral nodded.

One of them walked forwards.

It was Lieutenant Michelakos. Or rather, as Aglaia remembered him, Alexis.

He gave her a long stare loaded with countless emotions, before she broke eye contact and he turned to the admiral.

"βασιλικό Highness σας," he acknowledged her formally. "Ναύαρχος," he greeted the admiral. "We have received a transmission. From the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D- Nick Fury."

"Show us," the admiral commanded.

"Yes, sir," Alexis agreed. He went over to the controls and started pressing buttons. The admiral and Aglaia moved to the centre of the room.

On cue, Nick Fury's face popped up.

Aglaia's eyes narrowed. A bitter taste entered her mouth. She didn't like him- to put it mildly- but she couldn't prepare to be neutral to him the way she was supposed to, in a diplomatic manner that wouldn't endanger _anyone_. She utterly _loathed_ this man. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and hatred.

"Director Fury," the admiral greeted.

"Admiral Stavros," Fury acknowledged. Aglaia's eyes narrowed. What was their enemy really thinking? Behind that cool façade of his?

"Your royal highness." Fury said warily.

Aglaia made a non-committal grunt, before deigning- much to her disgust- to say, "Director." She refused to say Fury's name.

Fury took a deep breath. "Mr. Stark reports that one of the weapons-devices are missing from S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters."

Aglaia narrowed her eyes. She resisted the urge to laugh maniacally. "So you're telling me that this explosion had nothing to do with you guys? Strange- you guys show up, leave and when you were at a safe distance and a bomb lands on us."

Fury tried to conceal his exasperation. It didn't work, Aglaia thought scathingly.

"The Avengers are here to protest their innocence," he said warningly. "But meanwhile, your highness, you are sheltering very dangerous individuals, and you know it. I don't know what you are thinking, or what you believe, but that boy Percy Jackson-"

"Is now a citizen of the Kingdom of the Hellenes," Aglaia said smoothly. The only cordial approach she could take was when she was verbally causing things to backfire at him, or covertly, verbally slapping him. Fury looked at her long and hard. "You cannot touch him or any citizen or resident of this country." She said fearlessly.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with," he said slowly, boldly and in a warning tone.

Despite her hatred, Aglaia couldn't help but feel a grudging admiration for this man. But he was way out of his depth. He was presumptuous, not because she was the princess, but because she and her kin had been keeping this world safe longer than Fury did, and now he and the Avengers, and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D were acting like they were the policemen and only soldiers of this world. This was not appreciated.

She looked calmly at him. "Frankly, sir, neither do you."

There was a deathly silence.

That was said very bluntly. And the tone of Aglaia's voice made it clear that she _did_ know what she was dealing with. Fury's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The Avengers," she began. "I thought you said they wanted to speak to me?"

Fury stood reluctantly aside until Captain America appeared on the screen.

She took a deep breath and forced a smile. Not a warm one, though. She almost liked this man once. Almost.

"Captain," she acknowledged. "Where are the others?"

"They thought it best if I were the one to speak to you," he admitted. "I know you don't like Tony much."

She scoffed. "Can you blame me? I disliked him when he said those things at our border with Macedon."

Steve winced. "About that…"

"Please," she said. "Let's get onto business, shall we? I'll make this short. The prime minister has warned you. My warning will be much worse. I am prepared to give my life- die in the most painful way, by torture, or worse, to keep everyone here safe. Including those that fight. You wouldn't dare attack a lioness' cubs and disregard the lioness herself. Yes, the accusations have reached the ears of this world. You are accused of human experimentation, Captain."

"Which we didn't do," Steve burst out.

She narrowed her eyes. "Innocent until proven guilty maybe, but please understand that we'd prefer to keep you at arm's length until this matter is resolved," she said icily.

Steve sighed.

"There's one more thing," Fury said, reappearing at the screen again. Aglaia raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Why are you so desperate to support them, your highness?" He asked suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

She gave Fury the best contemptuous look she ever had, and drew herself straight. Now she openly showed her rage.

"This might come as news to you," she said dangerously and slowly. "But for years I have performed my duties, did my work, whatever I could to serve my people. Earthquakes. Wars and their most dangerous zones. Storms. Poverty. Grieving families. Hungry ones. Children ripped from their violent homes, but thrust into the unknown. Women and girls who were beaten, raped, tortured, and worse. And I was there. I _was_ always _there_. Even if you didn't know it. But I will always be there. War or peace. Rain or shine. I will _never_ ask for pay. And I will _never_ accept it," she hissed. "Not even at the end of the world! Unlike some, my people, are more than enough for me! Some people don't survive off being paid." She hissed with utter venom.

"Come to Greece," Aglaia finished. "At your own peril," she looked at Nick Fury in the eye. "We have had great heroes in our ancient times."

"Myths." Fury scoffed. She gave crooked smile. "Oh? And I see you have a Norse god in your midst."

Everyone froze.

Her smile widened.

"You don't control or run the world. And don't ever pretend you know nothing about the children you've experimented on. You can never stop us. We've faced worse than you."

She gave the signal and the screen turned itself off.

"What was that?" Alexis asked. "Aglaia, what did you mean?" For once forgetting all formalities.

The admiral's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Aglaia, what _did_ you mean?"

She took a deep breath. She turned to look at him in the eye. "Every word I said." She spoke quietly, looking at him and at every soldier in the room. "Now what is it that you wanted to show me? I'll tell you later."

* * *

"So that's what you want me to do?" Loki asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes," the response came from a dark corner that echoed and hummed in response- as if the voice itself, was nothing more than a black hole in outer space.

Loki laughed harshly, but struggled as he ended up in a coughing fit. His throat hurt badly. Like it had been raked with sharp nails, then boiled with sandpaper.

Slowly, Eris moved over to his side. She pressed a bowl in his hands. Nodding to him, he cautiously took a sip. Instantly, his throat was soothed. Whatever it was, it was cool and fresh, like spring water, and soothing, like aloe.

He sighed in relief. He kept nursing from it.

"You want revenge," the voice said quietly. "We can give it to you. You want recognition and fame. We can give you that also. But you must take. Take if you want. For it will not come to you."

Loki was silent.

"Very well," he said quietly. But he bit his lip. He wondered what his mother would have to say about all of this. Once they were a family. But then he did the irreversible.

And now I stand alone…

And he wondered, for the first time in his existence, if it was worth it. After all, he only wanted Odin's recognition in the first place.

"We have many enemies," The voice whispered. "One amongst their number is the greatest of them all."

Loki frowned. "Thor?"

Eris scoffed and the voice retorted. "Never. Perseus Jackson is he."

Loki looked puzzled. "Perseus?" He paused, looking confused. "I've heard that name." His eyes then widened. "Isn't that… The son of…"

"Zeus?" The voice laughed. "Nay, a namesake, but far greater."

Loki looked confused. "His father is the Earthshaker," the voice stated plainly. "The creator of horses. The stormbringer. The lord of the seas. Poseidon."

Loki dropped the empty bowl. "Impossible. You lie! The Midgard gods have never sired nor birthed a great hero for many a millennia!"

Eris snorted. "Is that what you think? They are merely wise enough not to crow it to the stars and to the mortals living below them!"

Loki gaped. "Impossible," he repeated, whispering it.

"He is the greatest hero the Olympians have borne," the voice confirmed. "But he has a weakness. One particular weakness that is not merely his, but those of others."

Eris cackled wickedly, but there was a tone of bitterness in her voice.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Not what," the voice said. "Who. Two offspring have been sired by the sea god. One if Perseus. The other, Aglaia."

Loki frowned. "What does this… Aglaia… have to do with anything?"

"Aglaia is cursed," came the reply. Eris grinned maniacally. "Cursed from birth. The fates- the Norns to you- have decreed it so. Whether or not Aphrodite joins in the fun, she is cursed."

Loki stared. "What sort of… curse…does the maiden face?"

Eris was grinning so brightly now, her teeth were torchlights now, almost as bright as Apollo's.

"The curse of her cousin," the voice echoed. It sounded suspiciously pleased. "The curse of Helen."

Loki froze. "Helen?"

"Yes, I'm sure you're aware of the story." Eris laughed hysterically. "I'm sure you've heard tales, in far away Asgard."

Loki looked warily. "I've heard the stories. The great legends. My tutors and Odin made us memorise them as children."

"I'm sure," Eris was laughing so hard right now, she could barely breathe. Loki scowled, wondering what in the world was wrong with the woman.

"And of course, you know the beginning. How a young, handsome cowherd was approached by three goddesses,"

Loki scoffed. "A cowherd?"

"He was actually a prince," Eris stopped laughing, but she was definitely grinning now. "At a wedding banquet on high Olympus Eris was… Snubbed shall we say? In retaliation she threw a golden apple- not very different from the one Idunn gives to you Asgardians- engraved with the word Kallisti,"

"Meaning "For the fairest,'" Eris chirped.

"And three goddesses began to fight over it," Loki suddenly remembered the story. "And so Zeus gave the apple to Paris who was to decide which of the three would have it."

Eris grinned wider, if possible. "Athena promised him to be the winner of every battle and the wisest mortal on the earth. Hera promised him as much power over mortal lands as Zeus had among the gods." She smirked.

"But Aphrodite promised him the most beautiful of all women," she crooned. "Helen, daughter of Zeus and the mortal woman Leda." Loki scoffed.

"And here I thought you Greeks fought clean," he muttered. "Cheating takes place in _our_ competitions." Bribery. Typical.

"And Paris chose the wench," Loki muttered. "So what? What does this have to do with me?"

"Aglaia, daughter of Poseidon shares the same curse as Helen," the voice continued. "Helen of Troy."

Loki froze.

"Truly? And I suppose you want to use her? Like you've used her cousin?"

Eris sighed. "History repeats itself. That's what Prometheus, the Titan told Perseus Jackson during the Battle of Manhattan. Not your battle- in the Second Titan War to be truthful. If Perseus Jackson thinks his works are finished, he is wrong. It is has barely begun. His sister is not merely his weakness, but the weakness of so many."

Loki's eyes were wide.

"I like you," he decided, reluctantly. "But who are you going to offer her to? How are you going to pit her against all our enemies?"

Eris smiled like a mother looking at a new-born baby.

"The Fates say it is somewhat too early," she murmured. "But… We can speed things up a little. Aglaia of Greece is still young. Although her beauty is nothing to what it will be when she matures, her charisma… Is something already. And she's not a helpless, little milksop like Helen." Eris smirked.

Loki pondered this. "This could very well work."

"Then it is decided," the voice began to recede. "Take your time. You have all the time in the world. Already the Avengers are onto her. Not including Thor just yet. Asgardians are wise compared to these ignorant mortals."

Loki was silent for a while.

"Destroy them," he hissed. "Destroy them all. Take the girl and use her. Turn her into a tool of destruction. Let her destroy the ones she loves and cares for."

Eris smiled. "That, is why Helen was cursed. And Aglaia will be even more cursed."

"'Will be'," Loki pointed out. "She isn't as powerful and beautiful now. Why not wait?"

Eris' face darkened. "We've waited long enough. We will wait no more."

* * *

Χαλαρά-Chalará= 'At ease'. λίγη αγάπη μου- lígi agápi mou= My little love.

Μητέρα- Mitéra= Mother. βασιλικό Highness σας- Your Royal Highness.

Latin Alphabet:

* Návarchos- Admiral.

 **Chiron, Rachel, the Romans will make an appearance next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**To adipose1913: Thanks! I admit I enjoy learning about Alexander the Great and how he became so successful. He was certainly flexible and willing to think outside the box. You'll find out in this chapter why the admiral was on board the** _ **Poseidon**_ **.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! It's great that you like this so much! Myself- I'm not usually a fan of cross-overs. Tried writing one once. Didn't like it so much. I hope I can keep you satisfied with this story!**

 **TacoPartyPack: Creative username! I think people like Loki so much because of Tom Hiddleston- he is very handsome, let's be honest. And because they feel a little sorry for Loki- being neglected by Odin and being shoved aside by- and in favour of- Thor who was an egoist at that time. That and being abandoned by his birth parents. Honestly I do feel sorry for Loki, but to an extent. I don't really like him so much- he is evil. But who knows- evil guys can turn good. I'm not saying that will happen though!**

 **Tinajp- Thanks so much! Yes, everyone knows Percy's fatal flaw is his loyalty- and his desire to do the right thing. It doesn't have to be with his own friends and family- he'd save random strangers if he could. Yes, we will see Thor… And we will see Loki as well. They will definitely get involved. Though remember- does Odin really want to pick a fight with Olympus? That would be suicidal.**

 **Klarakjrsvendsen- Thank you! I know Denmark doesn't have a king, but neither does Greece- at least not any more- not in the real world. But they do have a monarch in the real world- Queen Margrethe of Denmark's youngest sister Anne-Marie became queen consort of Greece after she married King Constantine II (Κωνσταντῖνος B). I can't use** _ **real**_ **royal families- as this is seriously against the rules. And to make it more interesting, Prince Philip- prince consort of the U.K- was titled Prince Philip of Greece** _ **and**_ **Denmark once. The two families are closely tied. Queen Anne-Marie is still recognized as a princess** _ **and**_ **a queen among the Danish people. So are her family. So it's a twist that I admired, especially as both Greece and the Scandinavian countries both have extensively rich mythologies and histories. So why not have something similar in this universe?**

 **In real life, Denmark** _ **is**_ **powerful, or in the very least influential, in real life. It's small in comparison to other nations- not including Greenland which is also controlled by Denmark- they have an excellent military. The passports are among the most powerful. It has a good economy and it's closely affiliated with Sweden and Norway. Denmark was a great European power once as well, during the 13** **th** **and 17** **th** **centuries, it was small in comparison to France, Britain and Spain, but it was a superpower. It also has an excellent human rights record- and its people are recorded as being 'the Happiest in the world'! The Danes' word definitely hold sway within the European Union. Their monarchy is the most popular among their people in the world.**

 **To person: Thank you! I didn't like them so much either, yet now I'm doing one myself! Ironic, huh? Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Though** _ **Breath of Life**_ **was a favourite of mine as well.**

* * *

Aglaia scowled so fiercely that the admiral shook his head all the way back to the _Poseidon_.

"I can't believe you actually stood up to them," one of the other military commanders- Captain Dimitriou- shook his head in awe and disbelief. He grinned like a lunatic. "Those καθάρματα finally got told!"

"Enough," the admiral ordered. "General Xanthoupolos from the Air Force has contacted me- I need to show you something."

Aglaia grew uneasy. "Is it the reason why you were out in the _Poseidon_ when we were found?"

The admiral hesitated.

She sighed. "What could possibly be so bad?"

He jerked his head. "This way."

He led her down some steps, deep, deep down… She was sure that even authorised personnel were not allowed there. It gave her a chilling air.

The admiral led them… somewhere… To a room that was closely monitored and guarded using State-of the-Art technology. Aglaia's nerves and sense of unease grew.

"What?" She asked snappishly. She didn't mean to sound like a whiny brat, but her nerves- after so much- were frayed.

The room was very dark, Aglaia noted with irritation. But there was light- coming from the other end of the room.

The light was silver- not silvery, but pure silver. It was so bright that it almost blinded her. After her eyes adjusted to the light, Aglaia took one look at the source of it and gasped.

It was a smooth oval stone- in pure silver. It seemed to be made of pure starlight- liquidised- and it glittered and shimmered, shining to such an extent, she was struck by its beauty. She had seen many beautiful objects- her family- including her- had access to one of the largest royal jewel collections in the world- and she had seen the ones in Denmark- where they were placed on display- and she saw the jewels of other nations' royals and First Ladies as well. But nothing- nothing- had ever come close to the beauty of the cabochon gem that lay in that room.

Then she realised another thing. It was alive.

Not literally- although somehow, the word _alive_ seemed to be closer to the reality than she would have been easy with- but it swirled with energy inside it- energy she knew, was encased in that one stone. It wasn't merely _pretty_ \- she could feel the energy and power radiating from that one, small stone- filling up and energising the entire room and its objects and current inhabitants- including her- to energise them, seemingly. And the power she felt radiating from it- it made her feel… Like she was a nuclear warhead or something much more powerful.

"What _is_ that thing?" She gasped.

"We don't know," Alexis Michelakos stated. "The Poseidon found it- shining within the depths of the Aegean. Divers went to it. But…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" She whispered, breathless, still unable to shake herself out of her state of awe.

"They disappeared. We had to use serious technology to fish this up from the sea floor. Once we had it, it was best to keep quiet about this- we don't know what it is, but we can easily tell, it's like nothing we've ever felt before- it's _powerful_. I can already feel it, and so can you."

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes."

The stone glowed and pulsed with light.

She shivered. The amount of power it had- it called to her. Drew her in like a magnet. She had to grit her teeth and use all her energy to resist its influence. She felt something similar- to the Trident of Poseidon, her father, when she first met him. To Zeus' Masterbolt, when she appeared in Mount Olympus for one Winter Solstice. To Hades' Helm of Darkness when she caught a glimpse of the thing during the same Winter Solstice. Only this time, it came in the form of something much smaller.

And something _much_ more powerful.

She swallowed. _Why does it remind me so much of the trident, the masterbolt, and the Helm of Darkness?_ She thought fearfully. _It can't be that powerful, can it?_

If not… All her instincts told her to destroy it before it ended up in the wrong hands. Or worse- before it destructed everyone and everything around her without anyone even touching it.

She swallowed harder.

But then she realised something….

 _It was calling to her. Whispering to her, beckoning to her…_

She could hear its enticing whispers in her mind, urging her to come closer. Its physically soundless voice, stroked her from within, stroking her and rocking her gently, like a mother rocking her child and singing it to sleep with a lullaby. Like sweet waters and food calling softly with its scent, to starving people, dying of thirst. Like the softest, warmest comfortable mattress, pillows, duvet and sheets beckoning a person who hadn't slept in months.

Like the sirens in the Sea of Monsters.

She dimly- _very_ dimly- registered, in the back of her mind- that Admiral Stavros was saying something- but she didn't care. She didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered except the stone and its power. Nothing else.

His voice- and now all her reasoning- was smaller than an ant- more microscopic than ever imagined- compared to the allure of the stone. The light. The power. The beauty.

She didn't even know she was moving, and that her arm was reaching out.

She dimly registered Admiral Stavros shouting and Alexis running towards her, ready to jump and leap on top of her, so she wouldn't touch the thing- but it was too late.

There was a gush of something- it turned out to be so powerful, so strong and fast- she couldn't even register its force as it rushed within her. And a great, shining light was all she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

She must have woken up several times to the several medics shouting her name, rushing and carrying her somewhere.

But she didn't register all of that, until she woke up. In the ship's infirmary.

She blinked. Slowly, everything came into focus.

Admiral Stavros, Alexis Michelakos were both there. And Captain Dimitriou. And a number of military personnel.

Aglaia blinked. They were all staring- no, _gawking_ \- at her. If people did it before, it was _nothing_ at all compared to their reactions _now_.

She blinked dizzily. "What?" She asked. "What's going on? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

Captain Dimitriou looked worse off than what a mortal always said a fish's mouth did. Frankly, fish weren't stupid. Neither was the captain, but apparently the word dumbstruck couldn't even describe him now.

They all gawked at her. Many of them drooled. "What?" She asked impatiently.

Then she registered something. Her voice.

 _My gods…_ She sounded… Like a Siren's song. No exaggeration. And unfortunately, no joke.

Fumbling, she frightened, pulled herself up. Unusually- as she was a patient- they were too stunned to make a move to help her. But then- thankfully- Alexis came around enough to help her.

"Aglaia," his voice was hoarser than she imagined it could be. "You-you…."

She frowned. He gestured speechlessly behind him.

She blinked, then caught side of a mirror above.

Aglaia gasped out loud.

She was _beautiful_.

Aglaia had heard it many times before- everyone complimented her on her beauty, but she never cared much to listen. But in her mind, even though they compared her to Helen of Troy, or Psyche, it was pure and utter rubbish. Just flattery, she'd always thought. Or the love-struck compliments of boys.

Not anymore.

Now, it hit her in the face. Now, she couldn't deny it.

She had grown more beautiful when it was unconscious. Like vampires, she thought, freaked out now.

Her hair was longer. As if it grew during the time she was knocked out. It was so black the mere colour was shiny as it not only captured but absorbed light and reflected it back, infinitely brighter. It streaked with lights of pure gold and silver- like the stone, glittering and shimmering, gleaming in the light, like precious metals and gems. As if it had caught and absorbed the stone's light. Her skin _glowed_. Smoother than silk, and softer than down- that was her skin- and her hair too, which had grown so thick, so soft and rich, it resembled a waterfall, with its gentle waves. It was hard to tell whether her complexion was tan or pale now. All she could see now, that it was utterly flawless- it struck her just how smoother than silk and flawless it was. Cream, milk or anything of the sort couldn't compare to it. On some angles it was similar to the most dazzling mother-of-pearl, which she had always looked like before, except it was infinitely more _beautiful_ than that, now. Or silver-gilt. She seemed shine. However, she also appeared tan- gold-brown, like honey fresh from the hive- well actually- like she'd been dusted with gold. All around her was a light, like the rising sun after the darkest night.

Aglaia gasped out loud.

And even that wasn't it. Her features were even more delicate now, more exquisitely fine and small, more perfectly formed. Try as she might, she couldn't find anything that disrupted or disturbed the perfect shape, lines, curves and points of her tiny nose, which appeared more tapered at the edges, and pointed at its upturned tip. Or her lips- rosebud and lusher than ever, perfectly formed into a circular shape. Her lips had become such an enticing shade of pinkish-red, it seemed to _beg_ to be touched. So smooth, like the surface of her skin and hair now, and so _soft_. Her teeth appeared whiter- though thankfully, not as fluorescent as Apollo's- still very white though. Even Aglaia's cheekbones and jawline had changed. They had always been high- though not too high- but finer, more delicate, like Hephaestus had skilfully taken a chisel to it.

And her eyes certainly freaked the living hades out of her! Aglaia's lashes looked thicker, longer and even more lustrous. The same shade as her hair. They looked clear- literally, like crystal. People always said that about her eyes, but now… It was nothing compared to now. And emeralds looked like green mud compared to her eyes.

Aglaia took a really deep breath.

"What. The. Actual. Γαμώ?!" She screamed. "Τι στο διάολο συνέβη σε μένα ?!" _What the f*** happened to me?!_

It was like somebody had taken a chisel and a polish to her while she was asleep. Or applied makeup. Like somebody had turned her into an actual vampire. She was her, but she didn't look like _her_ so much now. She was… More…

She was changed. Now she really _was_ the new Helen of Troy.

And _that_ was the last thing that was going to keep them all out of trouble.

* * *

"Sir!" Natasha came running to Fury's office.

Director Nick Fury looked worse off than she had ever seen him.

"What is it, Agent Romanoff?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson, sir." She replied.

He frowned.

"Did you look at the file?" She asked.

He frowned way too deeply. "How is it that boy has never been arrested yet? Even if he did get kidnapped when he was twelve- blowing up schools, buses and whatever else… Did nobody ever _notice_?!"

Natasha looked grim.

"What about the princess?" She asked him.

Fury shook his head. "The photos she claims to have taken from Stark Tower are… Disturbing. I've taken a look at them. So have the European Union and the United Nations. There's no way they could have been photo-shopped."

Natasha looked alarmed. "Could they have been taken from-"

"H.Y.D.R.A?" Fury looked up. "Maybe. I don't think it was from the 1940s though. So we can safely discount any idea of them coming from Nazi concentration camps."

Natasha went pale. She'd been through a lot of things, endured, survived, fought and won. But this…

"The other question is, how did these photographs get into Stark Tower?" Fury frowned. "That's what I'd like to know."

They were silent for a while.

"And there is the other matter. How much does Princess Aglaia know? Why is she supporting them? She seems desperate to protect them as much as her country." He frowned. "She and I may not get along, but she's been through hell and back, that's the reason why she's so popular with the Greeks and other European peoples. She's been captured. She's been abducted. She's been in war zones, and disaster zones. She's gone further than most people would for them."

Natasha frowned deeply. "That doesn't sound like the princess I know."

"You _don't_ know, Agent Romanoff," A voice called from the other side of the room.

Natasha whirled, hand going on her pistol, before realising the speaker- a young, handsome-looking man in his thirties- was seated comfortably, watching her without the slightest unease, except the expression of dislike and disapproval.

"My apologies," Nick Fury said. "I forgot. Natasha Romanoff, meet Nikolaos Androulakis, Greek United Nations representative."

He glared at Natasha- not too much- but covertly- with reproach. "Forgive me for saying, but you _don't_ know. I've seen it all. And so have many others. You simply received what she gave you. She feels like she hates you for a reason. But she's given up many things- including her life- almost- to keep us happy and safe- with food on our tables, a stable roof over our heads, water, medicine and much more. Talk to many individuals, not just in Greece, but in Europe, and parts of Africa and Asia- and they will tell _personal_ stories about her." He looked at her. "We owe her a great deal." He looked at Nick Fury.

"She does not trust you," that was said in a flat tone. "But there's nothing she wouldn't do for any of us. Or for them. You have to prove your innocence."

"Frankly, with all due respect," Nick Fury said boldly. "So does she."

"Oh?" He asked in a deadly-quiet voice. "What has the princess to prove, Director Fury?"

"That she is not harbouring dangerous terrorists in Greece," Fury replied in a flat tone.

Nikolaos Androulakis gave a cold smile. "Very well. I will convey her message."

He left the office.

Natasha looked at Fury.

"There's something else that's bothering me," the Director muttered.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"When we contacted Princess Aglaia she mentioned that Greece has great heroes before. I said they were myths. She told me that we had a Norse god with us." He looked bewildered and alarmed at Natasha. "What does that mean?"

Natasha herself looked puzzled. "She seems to be alluding… Something about her country's myths and legends. After all, we all know that Greece has a large amount of-"

But a flash of light cut her off from her words.

Before Natasha knew it, she was blinded.

"What was that?" Fury barked.

Steve, Tony, Bruce and Clint came running into the room.

"The monitors are going crazy," Clint said. "There's something going on."

"What is it?" Fury demanded.

"We've found something." Bruce answered. "We found something… Big."

* * *

Loki stared in mid-space.

"So it's been found." He whispered.

"Yes," Eris replied.

"The seventh… I thought that one was a myth."

"Not quite," Eris said. "But now it has been found. Moreover, it is active. Something has happened to it.

Loki shook his head. "How different is it to the others?"

"The other six?" Eris mused. "I don't know. All I know is that her father Poseidon, and her uncles, Zeus and Hades harness some of the power themselves. They themselves have a portion of it- and of all the other six. This one was rumoured to have been lost. As you very well know, Odin and Asgard have fought wars over them. The Olympians do not credit it as being the source of their power, but they certainly share it. Olympus and Asgard have fought wars over it continuously. Though Olympus appears to have wreaked a great deal of death and devastation, almost as much as Asgard did, during the process. Which is why Odin is not eager to deal with war."

"And the peace treaty was signed," Loki murmured. "And they were erased from all history… And myth."

Eris agreed. "Mortals are not the only ignorant ones it seems. Even I took a long time to discover it. Many of the minor gods and even the Olympians don't believe in it. They just believed that they were attacked."

Loki grunted. "So what now? Odin does not want war. Not even for such a thing."

"And neither does Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." Eris replied. "But even the Ancient Laws permit vengeance."

Loki perked. "Seriously?"

"Yes," she replied with satisfaction. "And we have a trump card in our sights. Now all we have to do, is set the gaming table."

He smiled. "Let the games begin."

Percy thrashed.

He had taken a nap. Something felt… Wrong. Very wrong…

He jolted awake.

"Annabeth?" He called out desperately. "Aglaia?"

"Hey," Annabeth replied. "It's alright." She looked alarmed. "What's going on?"

"Bad dream," he gasped. "We need to go."

Annabeth frowned. "Percy, what dream? What's going on?"

"Something's been found," he gasped. "Something in the middle of the ocean."

She looked bewildered. "What?"

"It has Aglaia," Percy went on in a rush, not really knowing or caring what he said.

"Something's happened to her."

Annabeth went pale. "What?"

Without answering Percy went up and dressed in a rush. He received Riptide back from Leo and hurried out.

"Percy, wait!" He heard Annabeth cry out.

But Percy didn't wait to listen. He just ran.

But where was she? Where could she possibly be?

Percy sent a prayer to his father. _Father, please help me find her. Something's happened, I know it_.

He didn't actually expect his father to answer back, but he nearly jumped when he heard in his own mind, his father's voice. _Go to the beach…_

Percy didn't waste any time. He used to wonder if, even if he had gotten rid of the Curse of Achilles, if traces of it lingered. Or maybe it was simply due to the amount of time he spent fighting and training. But he was definitely stronger, more agile and faster now, than he was at fifteen. He tired less, and was… well… Maybe it was because he matured, but seriously, even other demigods of the Big Three would have a hard time keeping up to him- if they ever could. Even Jason.

On the way, he saw Nico. Nico's face was ashen.

He didn't wait for an explanation, and barely heard when Nico whispered, "Aglaia."

"Come on!" Percy barked.

Summoning his powers, a huge wave grew over the horizon and headed for the shore at top speed.

"Percy!" A voice barked.

It was Alex. "Aglaia!" He shouted in a panic. He was running towards them.

"I know!" Percy shouted back.

The wave grew in size, and Percy barked at Nico, "Jump!" Both boys leapt on the wave. To Nico's surprise, the water seemed solid, though somewhat soft and rubbery. At least he didn't fall. Percy grabbed his hand, and they headed for the ship the _Poseidon_. Alex didn't even yell at them to wait for him. His powers summoned his own powerful air currents- winds that billowed and swept. He leapt as well, the winds blowing around him, swirling like crazy and making passer-by scream in shock and fear. He didn't stop to register that.

The winds and the giant wave carrying the three boys swept them closer to the Poseidon.

* * *

"Director!" Maria Hill shouted at the top of her lungs. "Director!"

Fury came charging out of his office. "What is it?" He demanded.

Agent Hill could only point a weak finger at the image on the screen- broadcast from a satellite hovering over Greece.

Behind Fury, Natasha Romanoff felt herself gasp. Her eyes bugged at the sight of the screen, and so did Clint Barton's. Steve and Bruce stared speechless, at the image on the screen. For once Tony had nothing to say.

Fury's one remaining eye bugged.

"What the f-" Clint began weakly.

Three figures were being shown on the screen. Taken off a beach in Athens, there were three boys- or young men. Two of them- one taller than the other, rode a giant wave- as in, standing and riding _on_ _top_ of the crest, easier and more confident than a regular surfer. Like he mastered the thing he was riding on. But he had no surfboard. Furthermore, he wasn't dressed for the beach.

The third boy was… Flying. Swooping, like Thor did, when he held Mjolnir, zooming through space or whooshing up in the air. Except this time, there appeared to be nothing that carried or pulled the guy that was riding it- except wind and air currents- breezes that billowed, and probably at maximum speeds that would have- and should have- overturned and swept houses and killed people. But no. This boy rode like he was superman.

"Impossible," Natasha couldn't remember who whispered that word. It might have been her, but she wasn't aware of anything at the moment- except what she was seeing.

Fury gaped at them for a long time. "What the fricking hell _are_ they?"

No one had any answers.

"My God." No one knew who said that either.

* * *

"Over here!" Percy shouted.

Alex nodded.

Just their luck, naval officers and military personnel spotted the three.

They probably would have shot, before they got a closer look.

Percy cursed inwardly. They would worry about manipulating the Mist later. Now they had to concentrate on finding and rescuing Aglaia.

"On the deck!" Percy shouted at Nico over the winds that carried Alex high above them like an eagle.

Nico jumped and turned a somersault in mid-air. He landed on the deck of the Poseidon. Soldiers cursed and jumped- out of fright and fear more than anything. Many of them lifted their weapons, before Nico rose his hands. It wasn't to surrender, though.

The weapons vibrated as Nico sent a mental hymn to Hades. They weakened and dropped to the ground before melting into pools of molten metal on the deck. The officers themselves felt fear- and terror. They felt weak inside, like they were being melted internally and congealed with lead.

The boy- with silky black hair, pale skin and dark clothes, radiated darkness, terror, everyone's worst nightmares and death.

And these were soldiers who had been through the worst.

They gaped at him, faces turning white, until something caught their attention.

The winds were blowing unnaturally hard above them. Their heads snapped automatically upward. At first they thought it might have been a storm or a hurricane. But no. Alex dropped from the sky, and landed on the deck on one knee before rising. Gold and fair as the other boy was dark. And he radiated power, majesty and much more. It awestruck the onlookers. And between the two of them…

Suddenly, a huge wave appeared out of nowhere. A third figure leapt in the air, turned a somersault, and landed spectacularly on the deck, while the roaring wave receded and melted smoothly into the ocean beneath. The boy had windswept raven hair that tousled perfectly. His regal features were very chiselled but strong. He appeared slightly tan, lean and muscular too. And his eyes were green, glowing like emeralds held up in the light.

Slowly, he rose up. His eyes meeting those of the shell-shocked- and awed soldiers on deck. What he radiated… Appeared to be much more than they imagined, and no one could possibly put it in words.

And that was before they realised he was holding a sword. A gleaming blade made of what appeared to be bronze, but shinier, as if the metal was still in its liquid state. Its edges and especially its point, was deadly sharp. It radiated a deadliness and a light of its own.

Admiral Stavros and Captain Dimitriou were both there. Having rushed on deck- and left the lieutenant- with the princess, they both gawked at the sight before them. Yet again the poor soldiers found themselves confronted with the supernatural.

The captain spoke first. "Ο-οπ-" But before he could complete a coherent sentence in Greek or English, the princess pushed herself out of the crowd.

"Stand down!" She cried out in a voice that sounded like a Siren's song. And if Annabeth were there, she would know.

The three of them gaped and drew sharp breaths at Aglaia's appearance.

"Aglaia?" Percy gasped out.

She groaned inwardly. "Yes," she was pale. "Something's happened to me."

She turned around.

The soldiers that hadn't seen her were even more shocked and thunderstruck by her appearance.

"Stand down," she ordered. And there was no mistaking the authority.

"A-Aglaia?" Nico spluttered. "W-what happened to you?" Alex just stared at her.

"Tell you inside." She muttered. She looked at the men. "These men are not here to harm anyone." She said sternly in a loud voice. "Stand down." She gave Admiral Stavros a glare that told him not to question her.

But he was an admiral. He rose an eyebrow, like 'Are you sure?' When she further glared at him, he sighed internally.

"Very well." He barked orders in Greek, and Aglaia turned to the boys.

"What the heck happened to you?" Percy and Nico simultaneously demanded. Alex stared, stunned, and shook his head in disbelief.

She swallowed. "I'd tell you- but I don't know myself."

"Why?" Percy demanded. "You look like my sister- you look like _you_ , but… you _don't_!"

She groaned. "Like I said, I'll tell you later."

"Aglaia," she noticed Admiral Stavros and Captain Dimitriou coming right for her. "What is going on?" He asked uncharacteristically stern. "Who are these people?"

She took a deep breath. "This conversation is best kept indoors."

* * *

The admiral and the captain stared at her, like she was a ghost.

They had seen everything of course. And now Aglaia had the task of explaining to them that the Greek gods were real and they moved around. Oh, and she was one of the demigods of myth. And so were these boys. And the rest of the kids they fished out of the Aegean.

She cringed inwardly, expecting them to instantly take action and communicate with the Greek government to have the campers thrown out of Greece and into the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers as they probably thought they deserved. She thought they would jump at her and scream and insult her, demanding her to be thrown in prison at least or put down, executed on spot- never mind that the EU had banned the death penalty. Or shoot her without any authorisation. After all, they couldn't call her crazy after all they had seen, could they? But…

They stayed silent.

And suddenly, a green glow lit up above her head. She looked up and saw, just as she had seen in Camp, a glowing, green trident. Poseidon was making it official.

But why? Why would her father do it in front of mortals? After all the centuries the gods had spent hiding, carefully keeping their world hidden from mortals…

And it appeared on Percy's head at the exact same time.

Shocked, gaping and in awe once again, the two officers just… Stared… Before the holographic tridents faded.

Aglaia took a deep breath. Her shoulders, for once in her life- due to her royal upbringing- slumped.

Then the admiral spoke. "Well, then." He muttered. "I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised."

"Completely," the captain muttered in turn. "Knowing your so-called 'father' and after all that happened today…"

"Huh?" She sounded bewildered. "What about Kassandros?"

The admiral sighed. "Well… It's no big secret. The two of you look nothing alike-"

"Thank the gods," the captain muttered. "Or so you would say."

"And well… He's not very much liked by the public. Or by anyone who knew him. In fact, when he died-"

"Wait, _what_?" Aglaia's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. "He _died_?"

Dimitriou sighed. "Yeah, in exile. I don't know the details. Some accident- he liked to drink, so don't look surprised."

She shook her head in disbelief. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"It wasn't that important," the admiral stated. "After all, I got the feeling that you two hated each other. Your mother must have hated him too. Besides, we also know that, well…" He pursed his lips. "You _do_ know that he was a soldier too, once?"

She blinked. "Yeah, in the army," the captain replied. "I know it was hard to believe- but he wasn't bad… Once… And then he went and got himself captured in Iraq. They… Questioned him. And by questioned I mean tortured. He was mutilated. So… The parts they took off him… Well, it can't have been him that sired you."

Aglaia made a horrified, choking noise, while behind her, the boys turned green and gagged, almost throwing up.

" _Really_?" She managed to say. "You had to tell me _that_?" She choked. The captain looked sheepish, but the admiral said, "Well, I doubt he had ever touched your mother in all their years of marriage."

She took a shaky breath. "Please, let's not discuss this again. Let's _never_ discuss this again!"

"Agreed!" Nico said heartily. He seriously looked like he was going to be sick. And this guy had seen the Fields of Punishment.

Percy shook his head. "Okay, so…"

She took a deep breath. "Are you upset?"

They looked at her in shock. "Why should we?" Dimitriou demanded. "There was a Norse thunder god seen with the Avengers. Why not our myths and legends? As for you being the daughter of the awesome _sea_ _god_ instead of the ultra-disgusting βλάκας your mother was sidled with… Why the hell should we complain?"

That was quick and easy, she thought with astonishment. "Or are you perhaps afraid that my real father is going to blast you with his awesome godly powers, as he is the ruler of the seas you fight on?" She asked hesitantly.

The two of them snorted and so did Alex. "Yeah, there is _that_." The captain smirked.

Alex chortled. So did Percy. Nico managed a smile. Aglaia slumped in relief. The captain looked at her worriedly. "Listen, it's not your fault. In any case, it doesn't change anything about you-"

"But others might think differently." She muttered. And now… She stood up straighter.

The changes. She'd almost forgotten about that.

"Percy, Alex, Nico, I owe you an explanation."

Percy's eyebrow raised. "Oh? Please do."

She took a deep breath and told them about the stone.

"I have to get to shore." She said finally, pursing her lips. "I have to tell everyone. I owe them the truth."

She looked at the boys. "Get the campers ready to leave in case the government demands we… Well… Just do it."

Alex's eyes widened. "Aglaia-" he blurted. "You can't just- they'll-"

"I know," she said firmly. "But it has to be done."

The admiral looked grave. The captain looked anguished and panicked. He was a young man, Alex noted. Probably still in his early twenties- as impossible as it seemed. He had bronzed-tan skin, sandy hair, and was rather- or extremely good-looking.

Percy noted his scrutiny of the captain, but didn't think too much of it.

In fact, he barely even looked at the captain.

When she reached the shore, people were already talking.

"The Mist?" She questioned Lou Ellen. But the daughter of Hecate shook her head.

"Something's wrong," she muttered. "Our spells… They aren't working as well as they used to."

Aglaia frowned.

"Alright." She said. A meeting between members of parliament and the royal family- for once- as well as senior military officers- had commenced.

They were there to debate what was going on with the Avengers and the campers. The next course of action to take.

The Speaker of Parliament raised his hands. To the surprise- and minor disapproval of some- Aglaia and her mother requested some- including Percy, Alex and Nico- to be present with them.

The meeting commenced.

It didn't take place in Parliament. But it was as debated as ever.

"The Avengers are out for blood- _our_ blood." One woman- Agathe Panagos- claimed. "We cannot stand back and let them do this."

"Yes, but to declare war?" Another MP blurted. He shook his head. "We may be influential, and our military might is undisputed. The majority of Europe will stand with us, but _war_?"

"Do you think they will attack us, so casually?" Another asked sceptically.

An MP called Aristeides Markos stared at him. "If they have attacked a camp full of young children, then why not?"

And although Aglaia wanted so desperately for them to pay, now… She would do anything to stop war.

Suddenly, she stood up.

"Wait!" She called out. They turned and stared at her.

Members of the royal family turned incredulous gazes towards her. Her appearance alone had already shocked them. Now…

No royal would ever stand up and interrupt a session of parliament like this.

Aglaia took a deep breath. "I apologize. But… There is something you must-" She looked at each and every person in the room in the eye.

Nico sucked in a deep breath. Percy was already holding his breath.

"Some of you may have already heard of the happenings at the beach," Aglaia continued. "Some… Rumours… That the Avengers have managed to smuggle in Asgardians to help neutralise the situation for them." She gave a bitter smile. "Well, it is not true." She took a deep breath.

"Asgard is not the only powerful force in this universe. There are others- possibly more powerful than the Asgardians. Most of you already know of them." Her lips twisted into a small smile. "But you think they are a myth. Just keep in mind, that we thought that _Thor_ was a myth as well. And yet we saw him, defeating the Chitauri in Manhattan, on camera. Some have already met him.

"So you all know that for thousands of years, the people of Greece believed that the gods of Mount Olympus sired great heroes and heroines: Perseus, Herakles, Theseus, Bellerophon, Otrera, Penthisilea, Achilles…" She took a deep breath. "And so forth. These people were the children of gods and ordinary humans like yourself, the ancients said. What if I told you that it is the truth? That these great legends actually existed- lived and breathed as we did once, long ago, and that they were half-human and half-god like the ancients believed them to be?"

One of them- Arsenios Gogola- scoffed. "Myths."

"Oh?" This time, it was her mother who stood up. Aglaia turned an incredulous gaze towards her. "And I thought Thor was a myth as well."

She took a deep breath. "She's right. It is no myth."

"And how would you know, your royal highnesses?" He challenged.

Aglaia sent a pleading look up high, and a prayer to all the gods- Olympian, major and minor- for this.

She took a deep breath. Then she reached out.

There was water in the sea- that stood directly outside. The room lead to a balcony. She walked forwards and threw the doors open. Then she raised her hands.

The tides stopped. Then water rose high. Higher and higher it rose, until it went up, cresting into a great wave.

People screamed. Many of the MPs tripped backwards, nearly- or actually falling over themselves. They stared wide-eyed and pale at the colossal wave that looked like it had come from a Tsunami.

Only it didn't.

Slowly, Aglaia's arms descended. The wave pushed itself down, before melted seamlessly into the ocean. Calmly, small waves pushed upon itself. Like nothing interesting had ever happened.

She turned back to the room.

They were all giving her… Expressions which anyone can easily guess.

"Because I am one of them," Aglaia responded. "I am a demigod. Daughter of Poseidon."

And Percy stepped up right next to her, squeezing her hand for comfort.

And at that given moment, a holographic trident yet again appeared.

People gasped. It was a massive thing, made entirely of glowing green light. The symbol of Poseidon, The Earthshaker, and Stormbringer. The Creator of Horses.

They paled in shock.

None was more incredulous than Aglaia's grandparents, the king and queen of Greece.

"I-is it true?" Her grandfather asked.

Sereneia stepped forwards and took a deep breath.

"Yes, it's true. Many years ago, I came to New York. I had married a man who was undeniably brutal- not to mention sterile- and members of the military can attest to that. I married him because his family was wealthy enough- prior to them being bankrupt- to repay debts made by Greece when the storms came that year. Two years before Aglaia was born. As you all know, there was a great deal of damage- infrastructure, crops, exports and most of all, human lives." She took a deep breath. "What most of you don't know is that I never had the money to pay for all this. Greece, which is in much better economic condition now- suffered. Several cities- not just Athens- suffered. Even the island of Crete suffered enormous damage."

Many of the MPs winced. Some had lost family members due to the disaster.

"Most of you believed I pawned some of the Crown Jewels. But that wasn't enough. I-" She hesitated. "I grew desperate. I received an offer. From Kassandros- whose family was one of the wealthiest in Europe at the time. Marriage, in exchange for this. He admired me from afar, and he wanted to show off. He also wanted the status. The third and only surviving son of his family- he was regarded as his family's greatest disappointment and shame. As you all know- he was neither handsome, nor talented. He was not very popular, and thus, he was bitter. So I married him. But apart from showing me off, he hated me. Probably because he felt incompetent and insignificant compared to the people I surround myself with. So he- as you already know- began to hurt me. On one such occasion, he hurt me so badly, I ran off to New York- for a retreat, I said, but it was an excuse. I needed to go." Her voice grew raw and broken. Aglaia's throat tightened and she reached out towards her mother. Sereneia squeezed her hand. The king and queen looked anguished. The prime minister looked pitying. And so did a number of others. "And there I met someone.

"He was… Simply put, the most amazing, awestriking, dazzling person I had ever known." Her eyes brimmed with tears and glowed. "He was there for me. He did not take advantage of me. He was not… Cruel in any way. Not that I've seen. He _cared_. Unlike most people, he showed me that he cared- he proved it. I fell in love. But he was more than a man. I could easily tell that. In fact, I could tell it instantly. Besides, I was already married- even to such a man. I was hesitant. But we spent my whole visit to New York- actually in the beach of Montauk. I willed myself- us both, actually- not to do something we may regret. But on the last night of my stay, I knew my time was up. My life had changed in a way I never knew was possible- and I was returning to Athens- and to my monstrous husband the next day." Her eyes filled with tears. "So we came together- that one night. And I have never regretted it since." Amidst all the tears in her beautiful eyes, she glared the MPs down, defiantly. "Because it gave me the most precious and wonderful gift I have ever received. And don't you dare deny that she wasn't wonderful to you as well! Because she has suffered, bled and did everything she could to transform, not only Greece, but the whole world. Child born out of wedlock, maybe, but certainly the greatest gift Greece has ever been given." She glared defiantly at them all.

"And I am willing to step down or die," Aglaia said softly. "For Greece." She looked defiantly. "And I am not the only one." Percy stepped forwards.

Alex took a deep breath.

He unleashed some lightning outside on the balcony.

Many of them gasped. "The son of Zeus," Aglaia said softly. "Just like many of my ancestors- Μέγας Αλέξανδρος, or Alexander the Great- for one."

Alex sighed inwardly at the shocked, gaping look of the onlookers. Aglaia smiled at Percy. "This is the son of Poseidon- my brother- Perseus who saved this world without any of you knowing." Her eyes glared defiantly. "And I do not think that the Avengers can do better." She turned to Nico. "And this is the son of Hades, Lord of the Dead."

They stared at him.

"The campers are all demigods. We are here to stand and fight evil- even if we never receive credit for doing so."

* * *

Latin Alphabet:

καθάρματα -kathármata- bastards.

Γαμώ- Gamó- F***.

"O-οπ-": short for O οποίος- O opoíos- Who?

Βλάκας-vlákas- moron.

* * *

 **Yeah, demigods are out in the open now. What else is new?**


	9. Chapter 9

**To person: That's so nice! Thank you! I usually listen to movie soundtracks when I write!**

 **InfinityGemGods- Nice username, by the way- yes that is** _ **part**_ **of my idea. Only part of it- it's a bit more complicated than that.**

 **To adipose1913- Yeah, that's why I did it. The details will be revealed later on. As for Aglaia being Helen of Troy- well, let's just say that she's no romantic- and that they're pushing this** _ **waayy**_ **to early. All the details and the explanations will be revealed later on.**

 **There is a lot of action in this scene!**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff's eyes were so massive they outdid the silver and gold platters royals used for formal dinners.

"Impossible," she breathed. She was pale. Wait till Fury saw this.

"Sir!" Natasha jumped up as soon as she saw him.

Nick Fury looked at her warily. This was completely out of character with Natasha.

"What is it, Agent Romanoff?" He asked.

She gestured helplessly towards the image.

Fury crossed the room in three strides and stared long and hard into the image.

The waves.

It was rising. Just outside of the royal palace in Athens, Greece.

His one remaining eye widened. _Sh*t_.

"Summon the Avengers," he barked. "Now!"

Other agents ran to do his bidding.

Now, he thought with a sinking feeling, he could not ignore the threat for longer. Whatever it was.

But just after the wave receded, Fury caught a glimpse of Princess Aglaia on a balcony.

She looked like she was leaving the scene, walking calmly away.

Now he had no doubt. She was connected to them. Either she was one of them or she was keeping these… _People_ … Whoever they were, out of the reach of various governments.

And Fury had no doubt she would defy the law to keep them safe.

It could not be denied anymore. Internationally acclaimed princess she might be, but she was a danger and a threat to the international community.

And she was using her influence and popularity all too well to blind people- including important governments- to her faults.

She had to be removed. Fast. They wouldn't kill her, but they would certainly take her in for questioning. Including the questions about the photographs she claimed to have found in Stark Tower.

The problem was, getting through everyone else to get to her.

But this shouldn't be a problem! This was S.H.I.E.L.D! Fury cursed silently. If the princess hadn't cast doubts on everyone's minds about the honour of S.H.I.E.L.D…

But they had no choice. There was no way he could let her slip away silently, now. Or certainly any of them. He didn't know who or what they really were, and what their motives were. He couldn't just let them go even if he wanted to! Even if every nation demanded it! They didn't know who or what they were, or what they wanted. Or how dangerous they could be.

There was no way of knowing what they could do or what they wanted to do! Or what they would do next!

Certainly Loki prior to the Invasion of Manhattan taught him something. He- and S.H.I.E.L.D- didn't take action against Loki before the Asgardian could even blink. The result were the deaths of thousands.

He would never make the same mistake again.

They couldn't afford to.

* * *

King Pavlos of Greece stared at his daughter and granddaughter. He had read the myths. How could he not? He was the king of Greece- they were an important part of Greek history, culture and even traditions.

But to think that his only granddaughter was the child of one of them…

His heart had been torn violently when his daughter spoke of the abuse she had suffered under the hands of her husband, Kassandros. He wasn't stupid. He knew Kassandros wasn't very nice to say the least. And the Avengers did see something in Stark Tower just before Aglaia disappeared…

But could Aglaia have disappeared due to something like this?

And what the hell happened to her? Why did she look more… Well, more beautiful and alluring than she should?

King Pavlos took a deep breath.

"Sereneia," he began. "Aglaia… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aglaia didn't know until after she went missing," Sereneia explained sadly. "I- I couldn't tell you. Not what Kassandros has been doing, and not about Aglaia. The less she herself knew, the fewer monsters she would attract?"

"Monsters?" Blurted one MP suddenly.

Aglaia turned a grim and haunted gaze towards the MP. "Yes," Alex murmured, coming beside her. "Monsters. You've all read the stories. Our scent- the very blood we carry in our veins is a mixture of human blood and godly ichor."

"The golden blood of the gods," One scholar, who was educated in the University of Athens in Classics, once, said. Nico nodded.

"It's intoxicating to monsters. Mostly they just prey on ordinary humans, but when a demigod is in sight… There's nothing they wouldn't do to hunt them down."

Alex nodded. "They just wanted to keep her safe. That day she disappeared after the party- she was attacked by a monster- a giant, to be exact."

Many of them gasped and started whispering amongst themselves.

"I was taken away," Aglaia said. "To train. In a place called Camp Half-Blood- a place for demigods- the other children of gods and humans of this day. I learned how to wield a sword, how to shoot an arrow, and much more. I fought in wars. So did many of them. Kronos came back and threatened the whole world before the Chitauri ever did. So my brother," she smiled tearfully at Percy. "Led an assault and fought them. And again during the Giant War, my comrades in arms, did whatever it took to keep you all safe in your beds." She said clearly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aglaia saw her uncle- the Crown Prince- take a shaky breath.

"I know you probably hate me for keeping this from you- but believe me, if you didn't know, you would be much safer. They would come after _you_. But you must know now. Greece- and the whole world is in grave danger. And I am preparing to march tomorrow with all my brothers and sisters-in-arms."

They stared at her.

She silently plucked a hairpin and it morphed from bronze and jade and grew into a gleaming sword. Truth be told, it resembled a Japanese katana more than anything, because that was what she requested. Slim and light, but strong and powerful. Razor-sharp. It was Celestial Bronze.

Percy drew his own sword. Alex drew his. Nico drew his Stygian Iron blade, making the mortals gasp.

"For Olympus," Aglaia said quietly. "And for Greece!"

And the demigods responded with a war-cry that shook the earth. Many of the people watching shivered deep within their blood and bones. They felt it. They saw it. Many of them had dreamed of this since they were small- dreamed of being great heroes like Herakles and Perseus, and now they were seeing the real thing. They watched, unable to believe their eyes, filled with awe, and tears in their eyes.

Greece needed saving. And now Greece would be saved by them.

* * *

"Get ready!" Natasha shouted.

They wouldn't do this unless absolutely necessary. And it was.

The bomb exploded.

The jet readied itself.

And they took aim... And dropped it.

* * *

The royal palace shook.

Aglaia looked at Percy and at Alex simultaneously.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"A bomb," One of the military officers muttered.

"Styx," Nico swore.

"The Avengers," The demigods said simultaneously.

"Let's go!" She cried.

"What?!" More than one person exclaimed. "Stay here!" She barked at all of them. "No, better yet, go to the bunkers. The campers will protect you."

Captain Dimitriou stared incredulously. "Okay, first of all, we're soldiers and you- a princess who we are supposed to be protecting- is insisting that we- run and _hide_?"

"Do you want to get killed?" Aglaia bellowed at him. Her eyes flashed Greek Fire, and everyone was taken aback. "Or do you want war? Stay back! Let me handle this!"

" _Us_!" Alex barked, correcting her.

"We don't have time for this," Percy snarled. "Go!"

And they charged off.

"Wait!" The Captain shouted.

Several military soldiers and officers ran after them. Aglaia cursed but didn't have time to say anything.

On the way they met with Jason. He had his own weapon drawn.

Swooping in like a gull, the son of Jupiter glared at them. "Where the Hades have you been? Never mind- we've got company!"

He drew his own shield just as a hail of bullets stormed through the wall opposite them.

Percy and Alex drew their own shields. The army, navy and Air Force soldiers dove aside but realised they weren't hit anyway. They drew their weapons and started shooting.

"Heroes!" Percy roared. "To arms!"

Somehow, the campers heard him. They drew forwards, in phalanx. "Move aside!" Aglaia barked at the soldiers.

The soldiers stood massive-eyed as people in Greek armour marched forwards. Gaping, the soldiers saw them march in phalanx formation, spears in front and up above. Almost like the Roman tetsudo or tortoise formation.

" _Enyalios_!" Alex bellowed. The Greek demigods took up the chant. Just like the Macedonians did when they marched under Alexander the Great.

"Apollo!" Aglaia shouted. "Archers!" The archers shot their arrows. These arrows weren't ordinary arrows. They emitted blasting holes in the air craft before them.

 _BOOM_!

A large hole blew and the jet went down. But the S.H.I.E.L.D agents poured out.

They went on ropes and they started firing on the demigods. But the archers fired blast arrows at them and they went _boom_.

More agents came in, however. Worst of all, there were more air-craft.

"They're attacking from the outside!" Aglaia shouted.

"We need to get outside. Get air support!"

Nearby Captain Dimitriou heard all of it. It wasn't what she meant, and she wasn't addressing them, but he didn't care. He muttered furiously to the members of the Greek Air Force and they contacted their fighters.

On the Air Force base, pilots jumped into their fighter-jets and took off.

But it wasn't going to be fast enough.

"Push forwards!" Percy roared. "Front flanks!"

They understood. The front divisions came forwards while the back retreated quietly behind. They pushed forwards with their shields. Shoving them shield agents, who were in danger of falling below- the palace perched on a cliff. The bullets flew, but they barely- if ever- touched them.

The demigods used their spears if they were further away, and swords if they were closer. Then Percy's hand gave a chopping signal. They froze. Startled, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents were stunned, until the order was given- in Ancient Greek- and the demigods at the back rushed forwards all of a sudden and they all struck them with blows to make sure they stayed down, or else, pushed them. Some agents were shoved, screaming, into the water below. Or worse, the rocks.

"Get the pegasi!' Aglaia shouted.

"Heroes!" Annabeth shouted.

"Jason, go with them! Alex, with me!" Percy shouted amidst the noise.

Jason nodded and rushed off, passing through stunned mortal soldiers.

"Forwards!" Percy roared.

They came forwards.

* * *

On the jet, Natasha shouted, "Clint!" "On it!" Hawkeye shouted back. He had his arrows. Grabbing a rope he went smoothly down onto the roof of the royal palace.

He fired arrows at the campers.

Hawkeye was a nuisance, if anything, to Alex. Growling under his breath, the son of Zeus pushed forwards.

"Apollo!" He shouted. The archers took aim. Hawkeye barely dodged them. Barely.

But these weren't regular arrows that was for sure. They exploded upon contact with a target. Clint figured if he ever got grazed by one of them, he was toast for sure.

He frowned. What were they? Greek myth fanatics!

" _Enyalios_!" Percy shouted. And they pressed forwards. The archers shot again.

And then the spears of the phalanx sprouted at least twenty feet and protruded sharply, like thorns. "Go!" Clint's eyes widened.

"Chaos!" This seemed to be a code word.

The phalanxes separated. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, came a bunch of guys- and girls- throwing javelins and stones on slings at them. A number of agents went down- some falling below. The others jumped in panic, and this ploy worked- for a while.

"Forwards!" Percy shouted.

* * *

Oh no.

Natasha registered that many agents had fallen below.

She could not afford to stay out of this any longer.

Unbuckling herself, she got out of the pilot's seat.

"Wait!" It was Bruce. "Let me do it."

She stared hard at him. Then hesitantly, she agreed.

* * *

"We gotta move out of here!" Aglaia shouted desperately. Annabeth agreed. "We're stuck here. Are the pegasi even ready? They're outside you know!"

As if on cue, Jason Grace, on Tempest the storm spirit he tamed, neighed in rage.

He led a legion of campers on pegasi.

"Here!"

Down below, Percy shouted. "Alex!" Alex nodded grimly and summoned all the winds he could muster. Great gusts blew towards his direction and he leapt forwards, the winds catching him and blowing him past the agents, some of which nearly fell, but Alex knew he didn't have time to bother with them. The winds stunned them enough for the demigods to move forwards.

Jason's eyes narrowed.

He saw his half-brother fly out.

"At least take a Pegasus!" He shouted.

Alex rolled his eyes, but jumped on one who caught him anyway.

"This way!"

The mounted archers fired blasting arrows from above.

* * *

Natasha nearly jumped when she felt the blasts. Her eyes widened. She ran to get a closer look on instinct.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

 _Flying horses_. The Pegasi of legend.

She had to run out of the way though.

"We have to get out of here!" She shouted desperately to the other agents.

The Hulk leapt- easy for him. Onto the giant flying base, Alex noted.

Like the one they had that was supposedly destroyed by the Chitauri. This must have been another one.

He swooped forwards.

"Attack formation!" Jason shouted.

Archers ahead. The demigods threw spears if they were lower. At least the spears could return.

And down in the palace, Aglaia shouted at Nico and Annabeth to take command. Percy had already gone to do who-knows-what, and she needed to get outside.

Natasha was nearly speared down below. She jumped, dodging. Even she had to admit, they were hard-pressed.

Alex rode on the Pegasus.

He landed on the base.

It was inside a hangar. All the jets were gone, he noted.

Yet something did not feel right.

But he wasn't alone.

Something big and green appeared out of nowhere.

 _The Hulk,_ Alex noted with satisfaction. And Iron Man.

Who knew?

"Alex!" Will Solace appeared, dropping from one of the Pegasi.

Tony noted behind his mask that this was Alex McDermott. The Irish boy who had been army-trained- officially and not.

"Calm." Alex advised Will.

Will slung his bow over his shoulder and drew his Celestial Bronze sword.

The Hulk roared. And they charged.

Iron Man launched himself in the air.

The Hulk ran forwards. Will barely avoided him.

Will was an expert swordsman. Even though he complained about not being a good enough archer to the other cabin counsellors when the Romans were invading, it wasn't always the truth. Lately, he improved a lot more.

Iron Man leapt over Alex.

He blasted him. But Alex- amazingly- deflected them with his blade.

The Hulk tried to smash Solace with his fists. Will only leapt high, above and onto his head, slicing a gash on his neck. The Hulk roared in anger and pain.

He tried to grab Will. But Will jumped aside onto the floor, rolled through the Hulk's legs and came back on front. The Hulk tried to clubber him again. Will twisted around easily.

Meanwhile, Alex was dodging blasts from Iron Man. Leaping into the air, he allowed the air currents to sweep within and smash him into Iron Man. Tony's eyes widened, as his own blasts were narrowly avoided by Alex, before the boy smashed into him. He landed on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, Percy was taking charge.

He had leapt and the ocean rose to catch him. On a giant tidal wave once more, he swept past S.H.I.E.L.D jets who tried to shoot at him, even with their astonishment. Percy rose a hand and a riptide grew out of the currents, smashing agents in their faces, and hurling them to the water below.

Captain America, or Steve, saw it all. He jumped and free-fell off his jet.

He wasn't alone. Black Widow came with him.

Of all the places he landed, he landed on the water. Not _in_ it, but on it. Percy had solidified the water.

"We don't want any trouble," Steve warned. Percy snorted. "Yeah, right, which is why you blasted this country's palace with _all_ its VIPs inside."

"Jackson!" Black Widow got his attention. "You can come with us quietly or by force."

Percy narrowed his sea-green eyes. "I don't think so."

He lifted his hand a wave roared above the two of them. They leapt out of the way but Natasha was smashed aside by another wave.

The captain threw his shield. Percy dodged it, but it caught him by surprise. S.H.I.E.L.D agents fired at him. He fell into the non-solidified part of the water. Just when they thought it was over, Percy Jackson threw himself out of the water- tidal waves rushing after him, and his sword poised to strike.

Steve raised his armoured arm on time. The blow slammed onto him, and he swiftly raised another arm to strike from below, to find it thrown aside by Jackson. The boy slammed him in the gut and in the face with the hilt of his sword.

Right on cue, Natasha came running. Percy snarled, grabbed the captain's own shield and threw it at Natasha. Natasha gasped, and barely dodged the thing, and before Steve had time to react, Percy knocked him from under the chin.

He was thrown back, but he managed to get up on time- he was on his feet, on the shore, of the beach, thank goodness, before Jackson rushed towards him on… a whirlwind? No, a _hurricane_. Steve couldn't believe his eyes. Jackson was riding on a hurricane. Agents fired at him, but the wind knocked them all aside, including Natasha.

Steve had to stop this- now.

But he didn't have his shield.

"Captain!" He heard Natasha shout. She threw him the shield, but Percy's hurricane swept it aside before it almost touched him.

Percy slammed his sword, onto the side of Steve's face, throwing him onto the ground. The captain groaned.

Just as he was poised to strike, Natasha fired a bullet onto Percy's sword. It bounced off harmlessly before she got his attention. Right on cue, Steve tackled him in the middle, knocking Jackson onto the ground, but Percy shoved his foot hard into his gut- and his groin. Steve groaned, before Percy head-butted him, and shoved him in the gut again, knocking him aside.

Natasha managed to get to the shore. Spectators were screaming- some were eagerly watching.

She pointed her gun at Jackson, ready to fire, before she heard a voice scream, " _No_!" And something knock her arm aside.

It was the princess.

And onlookers eagerly got out their smartphones and began texting or Whatsapping, or photographing and filming the moment.

Natasha was stunned. The princess didn't have any weapons on her, but she punched Natasha in the face, and sent her sprawling on the ground.

Natasha scrambled up. She reach out, but Aglaia grabbed her forearms, and swept one ankle behind her. She knocked her into the sand and slammed her head.

Percy meanwhile, had sheathed riptide. The captain didn't have his shield. It wouldn't be fair. The two of them were now circling each other like professionals, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Natasha grabbed the princess' arm and used it to throw her into the ground while she aimed a kick at her. Aglaia merely rolled aside and pulled Natasha with her, making her grunt in surprise, while she plunged the agent into the surf. She kicked Black Widow free- high into the air- and got to her feet, while the older woman scrambled on the sand.

Percy feinted- but it was only a feint. Steve on the other hand, reacted. He jumped forwards, and Percy caught him and kicked him. Steve grabbed his leg, but before his grip could tighten, he had thrown him onto the ground, sprawling. Blowing sand from his face, Steve barely had enough time to react before Percy Jackson was on him again. The two of them threw blows- punches, strikes and kicks- at one another. To Steve's horror, Jackson was more of a match for him- if not far, far more.

Percy Jackson blocked every blow Steve threw upon him. He struck Steve though, making the older man groan. He slammed his fist on the captain's back and he crumbled. Percy felt sorry for the man at the moment. But as Steve Rogers, aka Captain America groaned, he looked up and grabbed Percy on the leg, sending him onto the sand. The captain lifted his arm to strike, but Percy rolled aside, and shoved him. He was thrown into the air, and Percy scrambled to his feet.

"Here's your chance to leave," he barked at Rogers. "Go now! Don't come back!"

Steve panted. "Sorry, kid. No can do. Orders." He charged. Out of nowhere- probably another agent- the shield came. The captain flew into the air to meet it.

He caught it, and he flew down towards Percy, but Percy activated his own shield. Captain America's eyes widened just in time, as a shield popped out of nowhere on Jackson's wrist.

The glowing bronze thing blocked against Steve's shield, denting it. Percy smashed him aside and threw him into the ocean. Captain America- and his dented shield- landed with a splash in the ocean.

Meanwhile, Aglaia was duelling with Black Widow. The two women resorted to their martial arts training to knock the other one out. Natasha resorted to several sharp kicks and jabs. Aglaia responded with the _Ushiro_ - _geri_ \- the powerful back-kick that sent Natasha on the sand, yet _again_.

But with a resilience that impressed the princess, she quickly got back up again.

Aglaia threw herself into the air, whirling as Natasha sent powerful kicks at her. Annoying, she thought, as she fought with Black Widow. She blocked most of the older woman's moves. How she was able to do that, when she was in a _designer_ dress- something the Aphrodite girls would surely gasp at- she didn't know.

Aglaia resorted to _Pankration_. She grabbed Natasha in a wrestler's hold and slammed her into the ground. When she kicked and flailed her legs, Aglaia slammed her in the gut again and again. Not enough to make serious injuries- even then she knew she would be in trouble- but enough to force Black Widow into unconsciousness.

"Stop!" Aglaia straightened to see S.H.I.E.L.D agents coming right at her, weapons at the ready as they prepared to fire upon her. "Put your hands up in the air, and no one gets hurt."

The spectators- she had forgotten about them- gasped. One of them reacted in outrage. A little boy- around about nine or ten, she guessed, threw his ice cream at an armoured agent's face.

The man spluttered. And reacting out of anger, prepared to shoot. He probably wouldn't if he realised it was a kid, but the mother screamed. Aglaia shouted, " _No_!" And threw herself onto the agent.

The others surrounded her- big mistake on both their parts. She reacted furiously. Pure adrenaline filled her and she struck blows, kicked, and so forth every direction, before they could react.

Then suddenly she felt a pain tearing through her lower back. A bullet-wound, she realised. She was still, for a second, before she rose to her feet, lashing again. Mortals gasped as they saw the agents coming at her, slamming her with their weapons onto the ground. She was already shot.

"Aglaia!" Percy screamed. He reacted in rage. He saw red.

And boy, they had Tartarus to pay.

Percy screamed in rage and the ocean exploded like the Styx when he battle Hades. It pulled and probably drowned the agents. Jumping much higher than normal into the air, he drew Riptide. He struck down just about every agent he encountered. Slashing and hacking, slamming his sword onto the hapless mortals, doing whatever it took to get them away from his sister.

It was as if he still had the Curse of Achilles.

The agents who remained ran. Percy reached his sister's side. "Aglaia," he said desperately. She was pale. And she was bleeding. Her beautiful face was motionless. And soon bullets started raining down on them. Percy jumped, thinking it was S.H.I.E.L.D jets, but in fact it was the Greek Air Force, firing upon S.H.I.E.L.D and its agents.

"Παύση!" Halt! "This is the Hellenic Royal Air Force! You are attacking on Greek soil! Drop your weapons and stand down, I repeat; drop your weapons and stand down!"

The remaining agents- either fled or ended up in custody.

Percy meanwhile…

"Aglaia," he whispered. Her face looked sickly. Percy then brightened the water!

"Aglaia!" He heard Aglaia's mother scream. She was running- in formal dress- complete with a sash over her right shoulder, hanging on her hip, medal and an orders. She threw herself onto the sand.

" _Όχι_!" She screamed. "No! Not her! Όχι αγάπη μου!"

Members of the Greek royal family- including the king, the queen and the Crown Prince, came running. Officers also ran as well as campers.

Percy looked up. "The water."

Thankfully, Piper, who had reappeared, and Annabeth, understood. They ran to the sea and gathered handfuls of sea water.

One of the officers looked incredulous. "What are you doing? That's salt water!" He cried. But Aglaia's mother thankfully understood. They carefully and hastily turned her around. She was bleeding- heavily. A pool of blood lingered and stained the sand.

Annabeth and Piper poured handfuls of sea water on the wound. The bullet popped up. Slowly, very slowly, the bleeding stopped. The wound closed without leaving a scar.

The mortals stared wide-eyed at this. Aglaia was slowly rolled back. She gasped, her sea-green eyes fluttering open. "Daughter of the sea god," Percy grinned.

She blinked and smiled weakly. Princess Sereneia sobbed and clasped her close. So did the queen and the Crown Princess- Aglaia's aunt by marriage. The king slumped, his face was white, but now had colour rushing back to his face.

Percy helped her up. Weakly, she got to her feet. The onlookers cheered loudly and joyfully. She smiled weakly and then froze.

"Where's Alex?" She asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ …

Will had been knocked out- literally. Not unconscious, or anything, but he was thrown out of the hangar when he didn't react in time after seeing what was hurtling towards him.

Thankfully, Will had been caught by a truly amazing Pegasus named Porkpie, who had instantly dashed off.

Which left Alex with the Hulk and the billionaire playboy in the stupid metal suit.

Alex drew his weapon- in fact he drew two swords. One of Celestial Bronze- the other of Imperial Gold that Jason had given him on his birthday- gold being an _excellent_ conductor of electricity- that fact was emphasized by his half-brother.

The Hulk bellowed. Stupid of him, really, Alex thought arrogantly. He picked up a giant engine- attached to a space-ship of some kind no doubt- something the mortals would never share- and threw it at Alex.

The massive thing- larger than a pick-up truck- flew towards Alex. But- very discreetly, and no one would have noticed- he manipulated the air currents as to slow its speed towards him. Then he sliced it in half with the Imperial Gold blade. The pieces landed far behind him.

"No freaking way!" Stark gasped from behind his metal mask. "Is that solid gold? As in pure, freaking, _expensive_ GOLD?!"

Alex didn't even bother to answer.

He took deep, steady breaths.

The Hulk tried again. This time he smashed it aside with the Celestial Bronze blade. Too bad. The damn thing exploded though. Alex used his air powers to keep the flames of the explosion away from his form as he leapt through the air, the breezes propelling him.

He landed on the ground a few metres away from the Hulk and struck. Almiost instantly Iron Man was on him.

A good thing he had two weapons.

Alex blocked Iron Man's strike with his right blade, while he twisted beneath the armoured arm and dealt a blow on the Hulk.

The green beast roared in pain, and glared at him. Great, now he just made it angry.

"Okay," Tony said. "If Classical is how you want to play it, then classical it is." Then out of his right arm, a gleaming steel blade protruded, sort of like a bayonet.

The Hulk grunted like the beast he was. He lifted his bulky fists, and grabbed a chunk of another engine. Smashing it on the ground, he lifted a torn-off chunk to use- crudely-shaped, the edges were wickedly sharp, though.

Alex smiled a cold smile.

"If that is what you wish," he said softly, but clearly.

They charged towards him, he intercepted Iron Man's weapon first, before knocking the Hulk's fist and crude chunk of metal next. He could easily tell the two of them were shocked at how strong he appeared to them. He doubted they had ever met a match before- especially not in terms of physical strength.

Too bad.

The impacts caused both Avengers to stumble backwards an inch, and a fracture of a second, but that was enough. Alex twisted his hand in the air, and the air currents obeyed.

They made a swishing noise as the air pushed back the massive Hulk and the Metal-armoured mana number of spaces backwards.

Tony spluttered behind his mask. _What the heck was that?_

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to answer.

Alex twisted his hand again and the force of it sent the Hulk tumbling backwards, and he clenched his hand into a fist and brought it down with a single motion. A huge mound of metal tore from several craft and landed onto the Hulk burying him in metal. It wouldn't knock him out, but hopefully, it would keep him busy while Alex dealt with the playboy.

Tony jerked backwards as he saw his friend buried under a large mound of broken metal- metal that broke out of nowhere, and moved like…

The boy turned blue eyes towards Tony. His eyes were blue, alright. They reminded him of the sky- maybe they were even more vivid a blue. Like sapphires, or brighter. But they appeared streaked with silvery lines- like electricity.

 _What the heck?_ Tony thought. It didn't matter, certainly _now_. He launched into the air.

The Irish militant boy intercepted him with his gold blade. Clashing the two blades- one gold and the other bronze- both very _questionable_ , except that he didn't have time to question it _now_ \- came close- very close- to slashing him.

Except that he was in armour. He was Iron Man, after all.

But what the hell was this kid?

Tony sprouted a blade from his other arm and the two began attacking, jabs and swipes, strikes and parries, slashes and hacks… All in all it was very chaotic.

But Tony got the feeling the boy was just playing with him- toying with him so he could intimidate him.

His suspicions were confirmed when Alex McDermott launched himself into the air.

A slight smirk on his chiselled lips, the boy said, "Come on, Stark. Don't you want to play?"

"Oh yeah, buddy," Tony replied. "I can play." He launched himself into the air.

Alex smiled coldly as the two of them handled one another.

Swords clashing they actually had a mid-air battle.

The fight intensified.

Tony struck, but Alex spun around and swiped at his mid-section, tearing a black gash in the armour.

Static electricity ran through the metal of Tony's armour. He staggered in mid-air, before raising his arm to attempt another blow.

Too late, McDermott aimed another blow at him, swiping his bronze blade at Tony's chest. And when the force of the blow sent him partially turning, he slashed his back.

And then he rose his sword and felled it upon Tony. Iron Man was sent falling to the hangar floor.

The Hulk meanwhile, had dug himself up. Throwing the last bits away, he stared horrified, as the form of a guy he recognized as his friend, fell onto his belly on the ground. Electricity crackled in the gashes torn in Tony's armour.

Alex McDermott descended slowly to the ground. Electricity still crackling on Tony's armour, he pressed a booted foot onto Tony's back, and his gold weapon shifted and _morphed_ into a spear of some kind.

He slammed the butt of it against the back of Tony's head.

Alex McDermott looked at the Hulk with icy-cold blue eyes.

At this point, the Hulk lost his cool. He roared.

He ran, blindly he ran in his rage. But Alex strode calmly with all the confidence of an eagle in flight as the green monster came running towards him with all intentions to kill. He lifted a hand and lightning arced throwing the Hulk into the air.

Alex kept it for a few seconds, before slamming the Hulk onto the ground. Then he picked him up again with the lightning and it arced all over the green form until it began to shrink. Slowly, he receded. From the green monster that Alex saw as a personification of bestiality and evil, brutality and all the savagery of his youth…

Into a man.

And Alex saw through his own eyes that he had done what Aglaia would never have allowed him to do: he remembered his youth- his early training prior to camp, his torture at the hands of militants and monsters, and fighting in the cages…

He remembered slaughtering the men who were decent, honest soldiers who merely served their country for minimum profit- if ever- and with families they loved back home.

It was too late. The monster was now a man. And he was now the monster.

And with that, with the two supposed great heroes who saved not only New York- but the whole earth from an alien invasion- lying motionless, nearly dead, on the ground, Alex turned and left.

A Pegasus carried him away, after he jumped.

He nearly allowed himself to fall.

He felt like he should.

* * *

The day had ended in a crushing defeat for S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers.

And while they could point out that it was the United States government that allowed for the attack, there was no doubt the international outcry would be enormous in the least, especially when everyone learnt they attacked that princess.

It would be a long time before Greece could trust the US government if they did authorise the whole thing- which they must have considering that S.H.I.E.L.D would have needed their backing to attack Greece.

And of course, soon videos would be going viral- especially of how the princess was shot trying to defend a small boy and being clobbered down.

This was not just a disastrous defeat.

And where was Thor?

On the beach, Aglaia stood up, shakily and looked down at the motionless form of Natasha Romanoff. Blind, hatred and rage welled up inside her, and she felt the urge to kick sand into the woman's face, kick her personally in all the soft places of her body and dunk her head in the sea until she drowned before bashing her brains out on the rocks. Whoa, that was violent. But it was certainly understandable.

These bastards had actually dared to attack Greek soil! And she's been shot and clobbered while saving a little boy from being shot by some boorish, savage agent!

Drawing herself straighter, Aglaia saw red.

"Take her!" She commanded in a powerful voice that left little doubt of her heritage on either side. "Handcuff her and bring her back to be interrogated!" She hissed.

The soldiers hurried to comply with her orders.

Aglaia was left in a seriously foul mood.

She was still aching- she was healed- for the most part. But she still felt shaky. Most likely the after-effects of the adrenaline rush quickly dissipating.

She took several shaky breaths and her mother and aunt took her arms and hauled her back to the way of the royal palace.

But she paused.

Twisting around, she saw the form of Alex riding on a Pegasus- Guido- before he jumped and made a smooth landing on the sand.

"Alex!" She cried.

Aglaia broke free of her mother and aunt's arms and ran towards him.

He held his arms out slightly to catch her.

"Where were you?" She worried.

He gave a small half-smile. "Busy fighting." He replied. But there was a shadow there, and golden Alex wouldn't meet her eyes.

Her smile faded. "Alex? What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, then froze. She knew why. They were completely surrounded. Now was not the time.

She took a deep breath. "Later, then." She replied. She gave him a meaningful- and worried- look, before turning around.

* * *

Tony spluttered and coughed as the water entered his throat.

All the Avengers- minus the missing Asgardian- and Natasha because they didn't know where she was- were in bad shape.

Shaking, wrapped in blankets and drinking water held by Maria Hill, Bruce Banner was shaky, no doubt. This was the worst after-effect he had ever had. Being hit by lightning may have played a part in it.

Clint Barton looked seriously bruised up. He was currently being tended to by Doctor Helen Cho. She was wiping away a great deal of blood- and mucus.

Steve- who had been fished out and had a black eye- examined his dented shield and sighed exasperated, before throwing it aside.

"I suppose we can get started on how they are actually like this?" He asked.

Thor the most powerful Avenger was not here yet. If he had, it would seriously help.

Clint withdrew a shaky breath. "Natasha." Was all he said.

He swallowed. "We have to make contact with her." He looked at Tony. "Don you still have?"

Tony looked startled for a moment. "Yeah! Yeah! I'd nearly forgotten about that!"

"Better get started then," Clint said grimly. "Before the outcry begins."

* * *

Sullen and moody, Aglaia felt like the teenager that disappeared from the streets of New York all those years ago.

News had spread- though thankfully they had yet to reach the streets of Athens yet, much less anywhere else- that she was the daughter of the sea god. And now, everyone was treating her with more awe than she could have imagined.

She felt seriously ill.

And there was Romanoff to think about.

Without thinking she picked up a glass a member of staff had thoughtfully set on her bedside table and took a sip.

Big mistake.

This was not ordinary water- she could tell as much when it made contact with her tongue.

Actually, it wasn't the water, but the rim of the glass itself.

 _Oh no._

Aglaia staggered. Just before she blacked out she saw the blurry image of a woman in a black catsuit with short red hair cropped just below her ears, striding towards her.

* * *

Latin Alphabet:

Παύση- Páfsi- Halt!

Όχι αγάπη μου!- Óchi agápi mou!- Not my darling!

* * *

 **Okay, you guys are seriously AWESOME! But this was a hard chapter. Writing fight scenes- really?**

 **Yes, I did mention previously that the strength, physical resilience, speed and agility of the demigods rivalled that of the Asgardians. If Thor had been there... Well, they might have been matched, somewhat- except that he would be outnumbered, and wouldn't be so foolish. As for where he is all this time...** **That would be explained in the next chapter. Thor is currently 'held up'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**To daringwolf2000: Thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **John: Thank you. You don't think I overdid it? Someone did! And yes, I will take that suggestion into consideration- I'm planning on telling Fury anyway about famous demigods.**

 **GUEST: HI!**

 **Jasongreen: I do my best. Her flaws will become even more prominent. And her confidence will be seriously shaken- there is character development- mistakes and lessons learnt, as well as things amended. As you see here, she becomes _darker_. **

**TacoPartyPack- thank you so much! I try to update as soon as I can, but I may be getting very busy before this story is even finished. Hope it doesn't go for too long though.**

 **To adipose1913: Thanks, I actually watched choreographed moves, and I also do martial arts. The war-chant** _ **Enyalios**_ **is actually an epithet- or an offspring- of Ares- you'd notice this in the Oliver Stone film** _ **Alexander**_ **when the Macedonian Phalangites chanting it as a tribute to Ares during the Battle of Gaugamela. As for Aglaia being kidnapped- of course that was going to happen. But it wouldn't have to be the usual way- I mean the Avengers seriously underestimated the demigods in the last chapter! That's why they lost! Yeah, the secret is going to come out in the mortal world soon. Ironic much?**

 **MoonLightNinja- let's be frank- none of them are perfect. After all, Alex vastly outmatched the two Avengers he fought, and he nearly dealt with them terribly. He also thought of the Hulk as an 'it' rather than a 'him', because he took out all his anger, rage and bitterness at Banner in Hulk form- all the feelings he felt when he was being tortured and brutalised as a youngster before he was brought to camp- he saw it and he was ashamed of what he did, even though the Avengers were fighting them. But seriously- Team Percy is AWESOME!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **HaywireEagle- Seriously? If you are going to criticise my work, please make it constructive. I mean,** _ **how**_ **exactly is it too much? Also, these are the** _ **Avengers**_ **for goodness' sake! They are definitely** _ **too**_ _ **much**_ **! Don't just criticise me based on one finding! You don't give any constructive feedback or suggestions- just complaints- and you're the only one!**

* * *

Percy groaned.

Now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off… He shook his head.

He was tempted to douse himself with water once again, but decided it was best to get over the after-effects of the rush.

Princess Sereneia was seriously pale. Percy eyed her. But he guessed he couldn't blame her. After all, could he imagine anything worse than having his own child start dying in his arms?

Percy winced.

Where was Aglaia anyway?

Percy didn't have to be a political genius to know that these events would have serious consequences for everyone involved. Now the demigods and gods of Olympus were out in the open. And how long before the Avengers find out? What will anyone do then? Will they have a moment's peace?

He stood.

The king, queen and Crown Prince were discussing something quietly and hastily nearby. The Crown Princess- Aglaia's aunt- was attempting to console her sister-in-law. Not currently working. Percy sighed and looked around.

The children of Apollo were currently busy tending to everyone's injuries. Mortal soldiers- Greek ones- were also injured. They tended to them too. Many of them were too stunned to believe that the children of the _sun_ _god_ , were actually tending to them.

Wearily, Percy straightened. But he had a horrible, horrible feeling inside of him.

Something had happened.

His suspicions were confirmed when one of the military personnel came running into the room.

"Κύριε! Της δραπέτευσε! Romanoff έχει ξεφύγει!" He panted heavily. "Romanoff has escaped," he repeated in English.

Percy cursed loudly in Ancient Greek- before remembering that there was royalty in the room. "Call Aglaia! Where is she?"

Her mother turned even paler.

He dashed off towards her room.

"Wait!" Percy heard a shout. It was Alex. He looked wan, pale and desperate- there seemed to be lines around his face. "I'll come with you!"

Percy barely had enough time to nod before he was running again.

But the window was open- and Aglaia wasn't there.

How the heck did she escape with all the tight-knit security?

And to kidnap Aglaia too? Percy felt blind rage seize him and he kicked a table. Alex screamed in rage.

* * *

"I'm over here," Natasha called out into her com-link.

"On it," Clint replied. He moved the Stealth craft silently to where Natasha stood with the unconscious princess.

Yep, he was aware they were going to be in _very_ serious trouble. But how much more in trouble could they get?

He carried the princess aboard and prayed silently that they would be able to get out of this mess as quickly as possible.

"We got her," he announced. He carefully tied her down on a gurney- bad taste, he knew- but it needed to be done.

Natasha sat quietly beside him.

"What do you think they are?" She asked quietly.

Clint shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't really say," he grunted. "Can't really do anything until we get her to the lab."

Natasha frowned. "Back to New York?" She wasn't stupid. By now news would have spread. And they would not be welcome anywhere in the globe- unless they could seriously prove that Princess Aglaia was up to no good and betraying her country.

Natasha sighed. Seriously, people were going to be _extremely_ pi***d at them to say the least. But it needed to be done. After all, they didn't do this for credit- well, Natasha didn't and she thought Tony didn't- even though he certainly enjoyed that part of his life. They had to do what they had to, to keep the world's people safe. Even if they were hated for this.

Then a thought suddenly struck her.

"You know," she said casually to Clint, frowning. "We've called him millions of times. Where is he?"

"Who?" Clint asked, not taking his eyes off the front.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "The tooth fairy. No, Thor."

"Oh, him?" Clint shrugged. He made a turn right.

"I don't know." He was frowning deeply. "Honestly… I think it has something to do what is happening in Asgard.

* * *

 _In Asgard…_

"Thor!" Odin bellowed.

Sighing inwardly, Thor cringed. Asgard was in the verge of nerves right now, and his constant insistence to be allowed to go to Midgard was grating on everyone's nerves even more.

He knew Asgard couldn't afford war with Olympus. And there was the question on whether Vanaheim would support them. Already Frey and Freya were upset and angry.

The last time both pantheons had been war, the loss of life was unthinkable.

Apparently, many Asgardians seemed to think that Thor's presence on Midgard would spur the Olympians into warring with _them_ as well. Others thought that if he were there he could talk reason to the Avengers and convince the Olympians to stay peaceful.

Before the Nine Realms broke out into utter and probably infinite chaos.

Furthermore, Asgard had never lost, except to Olympus.

Thor remembered it all too well.

Apparently, Thor was of the latter opinion too.

"Yes, Father?" He called out.

Odin looked up from the holographic map of the Nine Realms.

"There is more trouble in Midgard," he said. "Your friends have kidnapped one of the demigods."

Thor cursed inwardly as curses and gasps of shock and horror penetrated the air.

"Father, you have to let me go down there, _now_." He insisted.

"Are you mad?" An _Einherjar_ captain demanded. "The Olympians would believe that Asgard is involved in this. They'd declare war!"

"No!" Another warrior stood up.

"Thor's presence would be the only thing that would knock sense into the heads of his friends and make peace with the Olympians."

They began clamouring again.

Odin pounded Gungnir onto the floor. "Silence!" His voice rang out- if he wanted to, it would have rang out all across the Nine Realms.

"Thor," Odin began. "Go to Midgard. But be careful. Avoid contact with both the Olympians and the Avengers. In this, you cannot be seen by either party."

Thor nodded.

"If the Olympians so much as suspects Asgard's involvement in this, there will be war." Mutters and whispers of fear and doom echoed throughout the room. "So if word gets out and you are seen with either- that you cannot do. Not yet, in any case." Odin closed his remaining eye and breathed deeply.

"Seek out the one who is their greatest hero- Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon the Earthshaker. He is the one you must speak to for all of this. But be careful. It was his sister that has been kidnapped. Olympus will be far from pleased." It was as if they could already hear the thunder right now, and the ground quaking. "Make sure he is alone. And make sure he is willing to listen to you. Bring an olive branch."

Thor looked somewhat confused. "What's an olive?"

"A fruit, invented by Athena whose oil could be used for cooking, cleaning, lighting and beautification." One of the Asgardian Keepers of Knowledge replied promptly. "The branch of the tree is a symbol of a truce- to come to talk peace terms, if not completely peace."

Thor nodded. "I shall keep that in mind," he muttered. "Where do you find a branch and what does a tree of such a kind look like?"

After a while, Thor was given specific instructions- and orders to keep his temper at all times. It was something he had learnt to do. After all, it was his mighty temper and his big head that got him in trouble in the first place.

So he was sure to do better.

"I will go with you." Sif declared. Fandral stood. "So will I." "And I!" Volstagg declared, standing. "Me as well," Hogan muttered.

Thor nodded his head in thanks. He would need their help. Particularly without the help of his Midgardian friends.

"Very well," Thor rumbled. "Thank you, friends." He nodded gratefully.

"Very well, my son. But, Thor, they kidnapped the Earthshaker's daughter," Odin warned. "Poseidon will soon unleash a vengeance like nothing you have ever seen upon your friends."

Thor cursed their stupidity inwardly- again.

* * *

Heimdall placed his sword in the centre.

Static electricity began to flicker and arc as the Bifröst Bridge prepared to unlock a portal into Midgard.

"Beware friends," Heimdall muttered. "It is a much troubled world that I find Midgard in. And it worsens. Soon the storm will rise, higher and more terrifying than we have experienced if you do not act quickly. And carefully. It has been millennia since the Olympian gods have stirred for so much. And yet, they have. They will unleash the greatest potential of their power when they can."

The Warriors Three, Sif and Thor looked on seemingly emotionless, but very grave and solemn. However they were very determined.

"Very well," Thor replied. "Thank you, Heimdall."

Heimdall nodded and the Bifröst opened. In a flash of light and a rushing noise, they were all swept to Midgard.

Odin watched them go.

"The girl…" he muttered. "Loki… Freya what is it that you have seen?"

"Nothing that can be certain," the Vanr goddess Freya- goddess of love and beauty, equivalent of Aphrodite, replied.

She also possessed the power of foresight.

"Hm." Odin grunted.

"What of the girl?" The king of the Norse gods asked. "Why is she so important?"

Freya grew troubled. "She is… different… A wild card. I cannot tell whose side she will take. As for her heart, I fear it is in the realm of Aphrodite, not I. And she would not allow me to interfere so easily."

"And you Frey?" Odin asked. "What of Loki?"

Frey- twin to Freya- looked troubled. "I cannot see nor sense him. Yet I feel he has been affecting the heat of summer more than he should have. He is hidden from me. Frost gathers. Either the Frost Giants have landed on Midgard or this is Loki's work."

Odin closed his remaining eye in everlasting regret.

* * *

"She still unconscious?" Steve asked. He looked very grim.

Clint nodded. "And restrained."

"Good," Fury nodded. Already he had been bombarded with… Well, death-threats, curses and swear-words, insults and more.

And so had the US government. Why? Because after finding out, they had agreed to this.

Honestly, they had insisted on just the Avengers and the Special Operations Unit of S.H.I.E.L.D, but apparently, their foes were more of a match and they couldn't enter as quietly as they hoped. The explosive they used had malfunctioned- it worked, but it was too loud.

Honestly, how the heck did enough teenagers in armour get on it so quickly?

Fury didn't know. And he wanted answers. The people needed answers. And he was going to get it, or he'd be damned.

Princess Aglaia lay motionless on the examining table, restrained. She was a beauty, admittedly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen- and was it possible she looked even more beautiful? But she was deadly.

And if she took Natasha out like that… Fury was troubled. He didn't want to know.

But somehow he had the feeling he was going to find out.

"Sir!" Doctor Helen Cho was calling to him. He frowned. "What did you find, Doctor?"

She looked gravely at him. "She's one of them, sir." She replied. "Her cells have only half the helix in appearance, yet on closer inspection they reveal the same type of chromosomes and cells displayed on the blood sample found in Stark Towers."

Fury's frown deepened. "So it _was_ them, after all."

"And there's more," Helen looked fearful. "There's something going on- an anomaly. We can't be sure what it is, yet. We'll keep running scans to be absolutely certain of what it is."

Fury nodded. "Keep doing it. Meanwhile the rest of us have to handle the bad PR we have yet to receive."

Natasha scowled. "I can't believe she made us look like villains."

Tony sighed. "Sad to say, but she's right. Princess really hates us, you know."

"Tony," Steve warned. He sighed. "We need to talk to her as soon as she wakes up."

Banner was shaking his head. "Do you have any idea of the implications of the consequences of what we are about to do? I mean, it wasn't bad enough, attacking a palace that held members of a government, and kidnapping a _princess_ , but holding her like this? Keeping her for interrogation like a common criminal?"

"Well, she is a criminal!" Natasha fired back angrily. She had been treated in Greece before she managed to escape. But she still looked very angry. "After all, what princess would harbour dangerous terrorists in her _own_ _country_?" She looked disgusted and angry.

"Be careful, Agent Romanoff," Fury warned. "We're already treading on thin ice as it is. We don't need to make this worse by mistreating her. We need her to cooperate."

"Maybe she was taken in for illegal experimentation by H.Y.D.R.A," Banner suggested. "And brainwashed," Tony piped in.

Fury frowned. "Well, we'll get our answers soon. She's waking up."

Sure enough the princess was stirring. She groaned.

Fury nudged his head in her direction. "We'll take it slowly and gently."

* * *

Aglaia stirred her head and groaned. She blinked and slowly everything came back into focus. Then she remembered.

 _Damn!_ That Romanoff! Aglaia could slaughter her like cattle for an ancient sacrifice!

And she glared hatefully as the Avengers- followed by Nick Fury- came in.

She glared particularly hard at Romanoff and Stark.

"Well, well, well." She drawled. "Look who it is. Honestly, if I wasn't so tied up, I would have slaughtered you by now. How dare you! Attack my people- their elected members of government!" She raged. "And _children_!"

"Your highness," Fury warned.

"On any other matter I might have forgiven you," she hissed. "But _children_?" She gave them a look full of more loathing if it was possible.

"We never harmed children," Fury stated.

"Liar," she snarled. "I've seen the photographs. And I know the ones you took!"

They stared at her. "What?"

"Miranda Gardener," she snarled. "She was one of them. You took many of them, _Avengers_." She spat.

Fury looked bewildered. Steve shook his head. "Your highness, I swear we have never kidnapped anyone!"

She looked at him incredulously and then at her tied hands at the edges of the bed.

Steve sighed. "Okay, except for you, but we needed answers."

"And what makes you say you deserve answers you κάθαρμα γυμνοσάλιαγκα!" She snarled.

Steve didn't know what that was, but it wasn't bound to be pretty.

Natasha glared at her, and Aglaia glared back with loathing.

"We deserve answers for the attack these guys you harbour in your home country, did to us in the camp."

Aglaia hissed. "You attacked first. We do not murder in cold-blood, unlike _you_!"

Natasha was about to retort angrily, but Fury cut her off with a glare.

"You lost your right to call yourselves the protectors of this world when you started to deceive us all," Aglaia continued. "When you started taking and experimenting on young _children_ and teenagers! Do you think that because some people fight unnoticed, means that they are any less heroes than you always portrayed yourself to be? People have died to save the world, yet they didn't expect any mortal to bow down and kiss their feet- unlike you, Stark!" She fired at him.

Tony looked taken-aback. "What did _I_ do?"

"What, you don't remember the remarks you made about our soldiers at the Greco-Macedonian border?"

"Wha-" he began. Then he remembered. _Oh,_ _s**t_.

He laughed sheepishly. Steve rolled his eyes and glared at him. "Oops. My mistake."

She took her eyes off him and then stared hard at Nick Fury.

"And if those weren't enough, when your agents demanded I surrender after I knocked Agent Romanoff out on the beach, and pointed their weapons at me- you are _so_ dead, by the way- a little boy- around nine or ten- threw his ice cream at an agent's face. The agent prepared to shoot him, and his mother screamed." The Avengers- even Natasha, angry as she was- looked taken aback. "I stopped him, and got shot. Then your people clobbered me to the ground. And after that, your wonderful, little agent here," she gave a filthy look at the red-haired agent she loathed- "poisoned me and brought me here."

They were stunned. "If you don't believe me, look on YouTube. There were spectators everywhere, filming the whole damned thing." She said icily.

Fury held up his hands. "Your highness, I swear none of our agents would harm a child. This was an accident."

"Liar," she sang.

Natasha glared at her. "Look, _princess_ , why don't you just listen and answer the damned questions that we asked? Then we'll see about letting you go?"

"Look, _agent_ , you're going to get your answers I bet, when you turn on the evening news. I just told parliament. They'll soon make it official. As for opening my mouth and giving nice, clean answers to a bunch of child torturers and murders- you've got to be kidding me."

She and Romanoff narrowed their eyes at one another.

"Who says we're child killers?" Natasha snapped.

"So the photographs grew wings and then proceeded to waltz their way into Stark Tower, did they?" Aglaia challenged.

"So you admit you guys were snooping around in be tower!" Tony exclaimed.

She threw him an angry glare. "Only when our suspicions began to heighten that you had taken one of us."

"One of us?" Natasha barked. "What does that mean?"

"Down Lassie!" She shouted at Natasha like she was a dog.

Natasha looked murderous and Aglaia sneered.

"As I said, you'll be getting your answers, I wager… Soon enough. Oh, and enjoy the sea on your ride back to New York." Her eyes glinted.

"How do you even know we are on a ship?" Tony asked suspiciously.

She smiled. "Oh, you'll see," she said. "As I said- watch the news. If you make it that long."

The Avengers and Fury looked at each other, warily.

As they left the room, Aglaia closed her eyes.

 _Kymopoleia_ , she whispered. _Sister, hear my prayer_. _Father_

* * *

As soon as Thor and his friends landed on Earth, they knew things were bad.

"Well?" Fandral panted. "What do we do now?"

"Odin said to look for an olive tree," Volstagg explained.

"Right, well, we have the pictures," Sif replied, holding up diagrams of the tree. "All we need to do is find a branch."

It took them four hours, twenty-nine minutes and three seconds to locate an olive tree. Unbelievable as it seemed, but true. Furthermore, it took over ten minutes to safely retrieve a branch.

The Asgardians were great warriors, but they weren't used to this sort of thing.

Fandral grunted and stumbled, panting as he grabbed onto a thick branch for dear life. Wheezing, he tried to shove himself up. Leaves were stuck in his hair, and twigs. His clothes were smeared with dirt and mud, and the bark wasn't very comfortable. He grunted as he managed to pull himself up.

"Why couldn't the Olympians choose something easier to come up with?" He whined.

Sif rolled his eyes.

"Like a banner," he heaved. "Or an animal. Or a present."

"Just get on with it, Fandral," Sif said impatiently, her hands on her hips.

Finally, Fandral managed to clamber ungracefully to the top parts of the tree, whereupon he drew a dagger and proceeded to hack away at a branch.

"I got it!" He declared triumphantly, before toppling over backwards and landing in the mud. He spat out some that had gotten in his mouth. His golden hair- his great pride- was streaked with dirt. And his clothes had spots on them. Yes, he wasn't very happy.

"Give it to me," Sif ordered. She held out her hand for the branch.

"Thank you Fandral," Thor said as the warrior got to his feet. "Now we must find and locate Perseus Jackson, son of the Poseidon, lord of the seas and the Earthshaker."

"I don't think he's going to be happy to see you," Fandral grumbled.

"And Odin has forbidden us to use assault, we are to keep the peace," Thor answered. They went on their way.

* * *

"What do you think she could have meant?" Steve asked.

Natasha frowned. "She could be lying. Goading us, biding her time."

"Waiting for the Greek Royal Navy or Special Operations to save her."

"Or her friends," Natasha cut in.

Fury shook his head. "Whatever it is, I think I'll be watching the six o'clock news."

Banner looked puzzled.

"What time is it?" Fury asked unexpectantly.

"Six-to-five," Steve replied, checking his watch.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Right on time, then."

The television turned on. They waited for five minutes.

All Avengers- minus Thor who was still missing- and S.H.I.E.L.D agents gathered to watch.

The newsreader looked… Thunderstruck. Dumbstruck. Whatever.

There was an image of an ancient statue of a Greek god- Zeus or Poseidon?- on the top right. And then the image changed to one of Princess Aglaia addressing the Greek parliament.

The newsreader then took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, we knew that Norse gods walked among us. Just a few hours ago Princess Aglaia of Greece revealed before the Greek parliament the existence of Greek gods and monsters in our midst."

Fury's jaw dropped. So did Tony's. The Avengers' faces were priceless. As were the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"A few hours ago, Princess Aglaia told of the Greek gods whom legend once said, resided on Mount Olympus, were very much real, and still very much alive in modern-day society. In fact, they never left- they're everywhere. And in case you're wondering- and I'm praying I don't get hit by a lightning bolt- the gods haven't stopped having affairs with mortals. The results of these are demigods- half-human, half-god, the legendary heroes of Greek myth and legend, famous in Hollywood Blockbusters today." The screen showed a picture of portraits of Perseus and Medusa, and a statue of Hercules, before another shot of the armoured teenagers and kids fighting S.H.I.E.L.D agents. And of Percy Jackson. Steve involuntarily winced, seeing himself being tackled and hurled around by Jackson. "Including Percy Jackson, the boy that, apparently as shown in these images, filmed by news-crews and spectators off a beach in Athens, defeated Captain America in a spectacular duel." Percy was shown hurling Steve into the sea. Then there was an image of Percy in the middle of his own hurricane. "Apparently the son of Poseidon, god of the seas." Natasha gasped out loud. She wasn't the only one. And Maria Hill placed her hands in front of her mouth. Steve was stunned. "And no doubt his godly strength is the reason he not only held out so well on his own, but also defeated the great Avenger.

"Meanwhile the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D for unknown reasons, have been authorised to attack Greece by the United States government, along with the allies that have not gone over to Greece's side in recent light of events. It was during a meeting of the Hellenic parliament, and members of the military in the royal palace-" It was Maria who gasped. "That the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D attacked. The demigods- and later members of the Greek Royal Air Force- defended and successfully routed them." Then a shot of Princess Aglaia fighting Natasha on the beach. "And it appears Princess Aglaia also decided to join in the fight." She was shown slamming Natasha to the ground and knocking her to unconsciousness. "But later, word has spread that the Avengers did succeed in kidnapping Princess Aglaia. Greece and most of Europe is reacting in rage to this attempted invasion and kidnapping. And it is clear the legendary great heroes will not stand idle." Then there were images of a mass-protests in Athens, Heraklion, Larissa, Corinth, Volos and Sparta. People were taking to the streets in such large numbers the camera could not get a clear shot anywhere- because everyone was crowding around.

And it was obviously clear. They were holding up signs such as: _Bring back the Princess!_ _Long live the gods and heroes of Olympus! Down with the Avengers_ , and _S.H.I.E.L.D stinks!_ In Greek and English.

"As for now, the US government has not responded to these attacks. And the Greek parliament and the European Union is debating the next course of action. The royals have declined to comment."

That was the end.

The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents stood stunned, and shocked to stillness. Now they understood by the newsreader was so thunder-struck.

Everyone was in silence as an air of doom settled in.

Up ahead, thunder started to boom and crackle. Winds started to howl and blow, rains started to pour.

And this time Natasha knew it was _not_ Thor.

She turned to Fury, fear evident in her eyes. "Director-"

"Banner!" Fury barked. "Yes?" Bruce replied. "Go to Princess Aglaia. Ask he… About all of this. We will be watching, but none of us- especially not Agent Romanoff who she has taken an antagonistic feeling towards- will interfere."

Bruce looked puzzled. "But why me?" He winced as thunder smashed and the rains swept harder. The ship started to jolt.

"Because out of all of you, with the exception of the Asgardian prince, she seems less antagonistic towards you, and because apart from Rogers, you are the most sensible." They looked incredulously at him. So did Bruce. The Hulk? _Sensible?_ "When you aren't transforming that is."

Bruce took a deep breath. "Okay."

In less than two minutes, Bruce was in the room where Princess Aglaia was being held. It was the same type of prison used to house Loki before he escaped during the Chitauri invasion. She sat calmly and neatly there.

Bruce swallowed. The others were watching through cameras and one-way mirrors.

"So, your highness," he began.

"Doctor," she replied.

"So… The gods of Greek myths are real."

She quirked her head and smiled slightly. "They never left. And I did warn you- or at least the Director. Just because great heroes have gone into hiding their actual identity after the Trojan War, doesn't mean they don't battle constantly, in a never-ending manner, to save the world from evil. They just have the grace to do it quietly- until now. But now they are forced to come out. Because you are targeting the young."

"We aren't targeting anything," Bruce blurted.

"Are you?" The princess challenged. "And why should I believe you? I saw those pictures. They were taken from the laboratory which you and Stark shared."

Bruce was speechless.

"Screw that," he burst out. "We don't know how it got there, but _we_ didn't put it there! Heck, we didn't have anything to do with it!"

She looked emotionlessly at him.

"Anyway, why are you supporting them?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Doctor Banner?" She asked softly in a more dangerous tone than he could have imagined. "I'm one of them." Her beautiful eyes were clear, bright green ice.

Bruce froze. So did everyone else.

Bruce went cold all over, and he felt himself drained of blood. He tried to speak through the dryness of his throat. "You're one of them?"

Her eyes glinted.

"You attacked my brothers and sisters-in-arms," she said slowly, quietly and dangerously. "You attacked my people and my country. Our members of government, our military, our civilians- even our children. You attacked my family. Your agent brought me here to be interrogated, and probably tortured like the others. If you think I can forgive and forget that easily, you have no inkling of how wrong you are."

Bruce was still as the dead.

"And of my father's wrath and vengeance." She said.

Bruce swallowed- hard, especially as his throat was dry. It was as if his heart had stopped. "And," he began. "Who is your father?"

She smiled. "Guess, Doctor. See my eyes. The colour. Isn't it obvious?" Her smile widened. And then as if on cue- the ship jolted- violently. Bruce fell down. Behind the one-way mirrors, the Avengers and agents were thrown.

Thunder and lightning flashed harder than ever, but it was the shaking and momentum, the great rumbling and churning beneath them, that seemed the real threat. Like the sea was about to rage.

Like there was a Tsunami brewing beneath them.

"Poseidon, Lord of the seas," Aglaia murmured clearly. "The Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses."

The ship quaked.

"Tsumani!" Screamed an agent.

Everyone panicked- except for the princess in her glass cage.

"S***!" Tony and Bruce swore simultaneously.

Aglaia sighed, as if about to take a break. Apparently her father wasn't very happy about her kidnap.

"Waves- port side!"

And there they had it- giant waves, way over one-hundred feet. Maybe three-hundred. And it was hurtling right towards them.

Not to mention the giant storm- the rain, the wind lashing at them- and the giant Maelstrom close by. As if the Tsunami wanted to smash them there.

"I suggest you hurry," the princess said languidly. "My father knows I can survive underwater- even in such conditions. He's out for _you_."

Natasha panicked. "Sir!" She screamed.

Just then, waves- not Tsunami waves, but very dangerous ones- crashed onto one side of the ship. The monitors went crazy.

Alarms flashed. Sirens wailed- and not the mythological kind. Amidst it all, Aglaia smiled inwardly.

Finally- she would get their blood.

And they would die.

She would stop at nothing to make that come true.

And to make the Avengers regret what they had done- utterly.

* * *

"We have to get out of here!" Steve shouted over the smashing of the ship. "Now!"

Natasha nodded.

"To the helipad!"

They stumbled around- no, it was not easy. And now, pipes had burst. Water was pouring in by the litres.

The ship was thrown, again.

Natasha managed to climb up the stairs, followed closely by Steve and Clint. She swung open the door. The ship was moving so violently and the waves at a distance were blocking the _sky_. It was already dark, but now…

The rain lashed at them, soaking them along with sea water, which seemed somehow, poisonous now. As if infused with pure, utter rage and hate.

Natasha, Steve and Clint coughed and struggled to keep the water- rain and sea- from stinging into their eyes. Hard to do so, especially when they knew, that was what the ocean and rain were aiming.

Aglaia tapped her delicate fingers, crossed on her lap. Her legs were crossed elegantly, one tucked behind the other. She sat in her cage calmly while Tartarus was unleashed.

"Wait!" She shouted. "The princess!" They stared at her. Banner had appeared behind them. "What?" He shouted amidst the noise.

 _Boom!_ Thunder.

"We have to get her- move her out!" Natasha shouted. "Bring her with us!"

She didn't know why. Maybe it was hope for a truce. Or maybe Aglaia's godly father wouldn't harm them if they held onto his daughter.

But Natasha knew it was a foolhardy hope.

Still, she had to try. For the sake of her friends.

 _I messed this up,_ she thought miserably. _I really messed it this time._

If they died, it was going to be her fault. Because a father wouldn't be happy about his daughter being kidnapped. Especially an all-powerful one.

Just then, the helicopter toppled and flew towards them- not by its or any pilot's will. It rolled on the deck, hurtling towards them at enormous speeds and the seas became even more spectacularly violent. A father's rage.

"Duck!" Natasha screamed. They leapt aside. But the life-boats, rafts and everything else, came flying from the deck below and was sent smashing towards them too.

And the winds were becoming increasingly violent as well.

Meanwhile, Aglaia sighed. "Kym." She smiled and shook her head. "You and Father. Always a flare for the dramatics- though not half as much as Uncle."

Natasha managed to duck in time as a lifeboat was sent whipping through the air, as they boat came close to overturning- and smashed into Bruce.

It swept him back and something else smashed- up above- the bridge. The pieces hurtled towards Bruce.

 _"No!"_ Natasha screamed.

Too late. Banner- and any hopes for the Hulk to help save them- went down, buried under all of that.

* * *

"Smart," Aglaia complimented them in her cell. "Very smart." She stood gracefully. Anyone would think it was so out of place- she looked like she was welcoming someone to a tea party at the palace. She was dressed in a peach-coloured gown and a little jewellery. Coral and gold.

"Now, I believe it's time to go." She mused. She heard the sounds of screaming and people being smashed. "That was merely payback at the first stage." She smiled.

There was moisture at the floor.

She waved her hand in a circular motion. The water seeped towards her- like they were magnetically drawn.

It moved towards the cage- seeping into the metal lines and soldering. The magnetism. Everything. And it messed them up. She moved her hand again. They opened cracks and filled them up, solidifying them partially.

Then water burst from a pipe. Perfect. The water streamed towards her, just as the water already there had made everything brittle or malleable and pulling them, so everything was stretched. The water smashed into the cage.

Aglaia stepped out.

It was a stupid thing to kidnap the daughter of the Lord of the Seas, on a _ship_.

She sighed.

She made her way out of the holding room.

Just then, she spotted Natasha Romanoff.

She was running towards her. Aglaia stopped. Romanoff froze. She was shaking. The agent had never looked so terrified. It gave her a real thrill. Now she knew why the gods enjoyed destruction so much. She felt her lips twitch- barely noticeable- at the corners.

"Don't." Romanoff said. She lifted her pistol. "I'll-" "Shoot?" Aglaia asked coldly. "Don't you think you've done enough for one day? I think you heard my conversation with your colleague, Miss Romanoff. This isn't merely a diplomatic matter anymore. As I said, I will never forgive you. And neither will all the others."

Natasha felt- for the first time, in a long time- tears fill her eyes. Her hands- every part of her- were trembling. She couldn't do it. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please." She whispered. "Please."

Aglaia regarded her silently. There was a part- not a small one actually- of her that stated that this was just a human being- half of what she was- the kind of people she aimed to protect. But this was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D trained to lie and deceive. She felt pity. Yes. But she remembered Miranda Gardener and all the others. She remembered the pictures she had seen.

"I would have shown you mercy," she said. "I would have even given my life to protect you and your friends had you not attacked us. But you did. And innocent _children_ died. Now, I have no mercy left to give."

She moved forwards.

Natasha's eyes filled up with tears and she despairingly took aim and shot.

But she knew it wouldn't harm the princess. Somehow, she knew.

The water at the floor- which hadn't even soaked the hem of her skirts- rose up. The water solidified into a shield in front of her.

The bullets hit it, and it sucked them in.

Despairing, Natasha kept shooting, but the water kept getting higher and thicker and the bullets were sucked in.

Suddenly, the water broke and sloshed, flying towards Natasha. It hit her hard. Coughing and choking, Natasha looked up just in time for her to see Princess Aglaia taking aim at her, with a back-kick.

She fell backwards against the wall, hair soaked and eyes damp and stinging.

She managed to block a strike aimed at her, but the princess hit her again and again, and Natasha knew she was outmatched, and severely disadvantaged.

"You're not the only one with tricks," was all Aglaia said. "I was merely biding my time. Now, you will pay for what you have done!"

Natasha blocked and parried. Desperately, she aimed a punch, but Aglaia moved aside, grabbed her arm, and knocked it down, hard. She then slammed Natasha's back and the wind was knocked out of her. She coughed and spluttered, down on her knees, completely soaked.

And Aglaia aimed a strike at her head. She was unconscious. Picking her up, Romanoff was heavier than she was, but she was carried like a rag doll.

Eyes glittering menacingly with vengeance, the Aglaia walked up the stairs.

Clint's eyes widened as he saw the motionless form of Natasha- half-dragged, half-carried, by the princess with ease.

"Natasha!" He shouted.

Aglaia raised an eyebrow.

"Princess, please!" Steve shouted desperately.

"I almost liked you," was all she said to the captain.

"It's a real pity you proved as rotten a soul as the others." She said. "But someone has to pay. Someone has to pay for the attacks and the innocents _slaughtered_."

"Your highness," Clint said hesitantly. He held his hands up in surrender. " _Please_. We didn't know. We didn't think-"

"That we wouldn't know about the children tortured and killed?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"Don't worry." She said calmly. "We won't kill you. _Yet_. I need the location of the missing demigods. I need them back and I need them safe and as unharmed as could be. Treated if possible. You do that, I give you your agent. You do that, we will all spare your lives. I will vouch for you personally on front of the Council."

Steve blinked. "We don't-"

He began. But the princess wasn't interested in hearing excuses. "You have until midnight three days from now." She said. She looked at Fury who had just arrived with Agent Hill.

"Director," she acknowledged unforgivingly.

She then looked up.

There, a funnel of swirling water appeared, gathering source from the waters below.

She gave a small half-smile unnoticeable to the mortals. "Kymopoleia." She murmured warmly. " _Sister_." She said lovingly.

The face of Kymopoleia, goddess of violent storms and daughter of Poseidon and Amphitrite appeared. Her features were delicate. She was twenty-feet tall, with luminous white skin, like squid and hair of jellyfish tendrils. Her smile was half-warm as she saw her half-sister.

" _Kym_ ," she reminded Aglaia. "Kym." "Did you hear everything?" She asked. Kym nodded. "Yes. Quite a delight. I hope for their sake they shall keep the bargain. Or else…" She grinned and laughed like a dolphin.

Then, out of the waters, untroubled by all the turbulence in them, several hippocampi popped up. "As I said, three days from now, on midnight. Find and return the children. You've already done more than enough on the lives of innocents. I suggest, you don't do more. Don't worry, unlike you, we Greeks have a certain law against harming our prisoners. She is a hostage- but I was kidnapped. So don't start talking now."

She boarded the hippocampus with Natasha in tow.

"Wait!" Clint shouted.

Too late. They sped off.

Kymopoleia looked at them. "My sister was too kind, I think," she mused. "For some reason she always valued human life. I say, _kill you all._ But I shall wait, and respect _her_ wishes. I like her best. She asked not to kill you. But I am warning you…" She cooed.

The whirlpool rose up and she disappeared.

And suddenly, the sea was calm. As if like magic. But all in all, there was a dangerous, threatening undercurrent to it, like it was merely being restrained from smashing them in.

There were serious injuries. Critical even. But astoundingly, no one was killed. Half-dead yes, but not completely.

She had asked not to kill them.

But she _clearly_ wanted them damaged.

* * *

 **Not such a perfect princess after all. There's a reason why she gets along so well with Kymopoleia, goddess of violent sea storms.**

 **Everyone has flaws.**

* * *

Latin Alphabet:

 **Greek words:**

"Κύριε! Της δραπέτευσε! Romanoff έχει ξεφύγει!"- Kýrie! Tis drapétefse! Romanoff échei xefýgei!- Sir! She's escaped! Romanoff has escaped!

κάθαρμα γυμνοσάλιαγκα!- kátharma gymnosálianka!- bastard slug!

 **Norse words:**

Aesir- tribe of the Norse gods, connected with power and war. They live in Asgard and are also referred to Asgardians. In Marvel Universe, they are given the looks of a human of European descent.

 _Ásynja_ \- female goddess of the Aesir tribe.

Vanir- singular _Vanr_ \- A tribe of Norse gods. They are associated with fertility, nature, magic and the ability to see the future. They live in Vanaheim and are biologically- internally- the same as the Aesir. They resemble the Asians of Midgard. Frey and Freya and Hogan the Grim are Vanir.

 _Einherjar_ \- The warrior elite of Asgard. In Norse mythology they're the spirits of the heroic dead taken to Valhalla to fight in preparation for Ragnarök- the end of the universe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack: Hi! I'm glad you like it! Yes, I use Riordan wiki and Marvel Cinematic wiki for this, but I also know my mythology. Thanks, yes I am planning on introducing some famous demigods- including some historical ones. And there will be serious repercussions in the long and short-term- after all, you can't just attack a country like that or children when their parents are extremely powerful. And I have yet to introduce the Roman part in all of this- and the parts of the gods. So far the only one featured yet is Kymopoleia and Dionysus. Poseidon only shows his rage so far, but he will make an appearance.**

 **John: Thanks- I was planning to put Kymopoleia there- just to show there's a reason why she and Aglaia are getting along and have more in common. Obviously, Aglaia is majorly** _ **p***ed**_ **. And that shows off a darker side and more violent side to her.**

 **Jasongreen: Thanks- someone didn't agree! Another reader thought it was too much and gave up- I really appreciate this- thanks. Yes, there will be political consequences for this as major Olympians getting** _ **mad**_ **. Yes, after all there will be consequences- people will be getting excited- particularly if they are Greek. But some things will have to wait- remember the other part of this story-line. However, next chapter, some of the consequences will be shown in more detail, I promise you. And another battle with the Romans this time.**

 **Tinajp: Thank you. I** _ **am**_ **planning on putting them in along with his father Frey. But keep in mind that the Marvel's Thor and the Thor of** _ **Magnus**_ _ **Chase**_ **are utterly different. And in Marvel cinematic universe, the Vanir, like Frey and Freya appear ASIAN in appearance whilst the twins in** _ **Magnus**_ _ **Chase**_ **are** _ **blonde**_ **and Thor is** _ **red**_ **-haired. Just like the Aesir or Asgardians appear European or African in Marvel cinema. And as Magnus would have already met Thor that would present complications on what Thor would be like. And well, as Asgardians went out, why not Olympians too?**

 **To daringwolf2000: Thank you!**

 **Aplin: Thanks!**

 **To adipose1913: Yes, good strategy** _ **is**_ **like chess- which is the whole point of playing the game. And there's no doubt about Aglaia's fatal flaw- she has it worse than Percy, especially as its bringing a darker side to her. I'm not saying she will torture and brutalise Natasha- she did let them live. But seriously, she will get darker because of her fatal flaw, as well as lessons learnt.**

 **InfintyGemGods: I took that idea into consideration. Thanks so much! But not too much detail yet!**

 **Don't forget the interesting bit about the Infinity Stones.**

* * *

"How is this possible?" Bruce whispered. He was severely shaken. Yes, even the one who could transform into the Hulk.

Fury was even worse off- and this was _Director_ Fury- he was always so assured. But now…

He was shaking. _What had I done?_ He had attacked a powerful country- under the authorisation of the US government- and no doubt _destroyed_ the US alliance with Greece- again the government's fault- but he had also attacked demigods. The great heroes of legend. And he had abducted one of them- apparently an _extremely_ powerful one- who also happened to be a princess. And attacking the royal palace with the royals, the Greek _government_ and the military in attendance!

Suffice it to say, Fury had never allowed for the execution of something so badly. And now he had serious immortal enemies to consider- that ruled over the world's forces of nature and much more- who were enraged at the very thought of him, all his agents and the Avengers breathing. Fury had read enough about Greek mythology to know that the gods were impossibly powerful and never forgave easily.

Especially some like _Poseidon_ , whose friggin' _daughter_ he had just ordered _kidnapped_.

If Poseidon made one person and his entire crew of warriors miserable because he blinded his son, then how would he react to someone kidnapping his daughter?

And by sea, no less.

Fury closed his eyes.

The fact that the twenty-foot tall woman, with the obviously inhuman features appeared and disappeared suggested that she was nothing other than mythological. Aglaia was right. She wasn't bluffing.

"Director," Steve Rogers said softly. "We'll get her back. We'll get Natasha back."

Fury sighed. "I hope so, Mr. Rogers." He said quietly with more conviction than he felt. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Annabeth nearly screamed in rage and frustration.

Aglaia was gone. _Kidnapped_.

And only the gods knew where they could have possibly taken her.

Captain Dimitriou was shaking his head.

"We should contact the United States president," he said grudgingly. "If anyone knows where they could be holding her and get authorisation to get her back, it's her."

Nico looked at him incredulously. "You're going to try _negotiating_ her back? Do you think they'll listen?!"

"Nico," Jason warned.

"They _kidnapped_ her! And a whole bunch of other kids whom they tortured and experimented on, whilst _mutilating_!" The Greek captain looked pained. The rest of them went pale. Jason was thankful Princess Sereneia wasn't here to witness this conversation. He looked anguished and panicked.

"Are you seriously going to wait or take action- I mean they just attacked you!"

"What attack the whole of the United States?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Where's Alex and Percy by the way?"

* * *

Aglaia grunted painfully as she disembarked. Romanoff was still unconscious- though she suspected that she was going to wake up very soon.

Aglaia knew this island. That was good.

And no mortals or monsters could ever find it. It was her father's gift to her and Percy.

Like Ogygia, Calypso's island, this was protected by powerful Mist- so powerful that even technology and magic to the level of Asgard could not ever locate, much less, invade the island.

Or leave without her permission.

Aglaia sighed. The hippocampi were faster than jet-skis. She smiled at them and stroked them gently.

She winked at the hippocampi and promised to give them treats later, and walked away, carrying Agent Romanoff.

There was a palace nearby.

Her and Percy's private retreat.

Nymphs stirred in the trees, springs, rivers and lakes.

Nico di Angelo closed his eyes despairingly. It was hurting. Really, terribly hurting inside.

Aglaia was missing- probably being tortured right this minute- mutilated or experimented upon. Everyone else was falling to pieces. Some of them- Percy and Alex included- were plain hysterical.

The young children among the most.

Nico bit back a scream. _Mama_ _Bear_. That was what Katie and Miranda lovingly and jokingly referred to her as. Because that was what she was.

And now without her, everything was falling apart. There was no glue. Nothing, except for Percy.

Clarisse was in for an all-out war.

Frankly, Nico was tempted. But he knew from experience, things would be disastrous.

Then he heard a rushing noise.

Hand on the hilt of his Stygian Iron blade, he spun swiftly around and pounced on someone (his nerves were still on edge) before he heard a yelp.

"Rachel?" He asked bewildered, his mind registering the red-haired girl he had pinned down.

"Nico!" Rachel panicked. "Please don't do that again. Please _never_ do that again!"

He pulled back. "I almost killed you- sent your essence to Tartarus."

Rachel gulped. "Please let's not do that again." She repeated.

"Agreed," Nico muttered. He sheathed his sword. "Where in Tartarus have you been? In Olympus all this time?"

Rachel stood straighter. "I've met with the gods. Do you know how long it's been since they've publicly claimed a child in front of mortals? A long, long time. It took a while before the Olympian Council agreed."

"Thank the Fates," Nico muttered. "I didn't think they'd agree on something so soon."

Rachel gave him a warning look. "Well, I've got news for you guys. And this had better be good." She looked anguished. "I heard about Aglaia." She whispered. She swallowed hard. "But this… You guys have to know about this. You and the Avengers."

Nico froze. "WHAT?!" He roared.

" _Okay_! Keep your voice down!" Rachel panicked. "Listen, Nico. I think there's a likely chance we're being tricked."

"What?!"

"Hey! I said keep your voice down! Anyway, the Olympians are divided. Poseidon is…" She gulped again, turning pale behind all her freckles. "Well… I don't really want to say it… I mean, he's always been so nice, anyway. But Ares is also out for war. Zeus is irritated. For the first time I actually remember- he seems to be _supporting_ Poseidon! I know, right? He seems to be upset for some reason. And Demeter is feeling sympathetic, Hera is also supportive, Hestia is worried and upset over Aglaia. Apollo thinks quote: She's hot! Get her back and she'll owe us big-time! Hermes supports that decision. We're on the brink of war, Nico! And this world will collapse- millions of people will die if Aglaia and the other demigods aren't returned and S.H.I.E.L.D agrees to back out of Olympus' and demigods' actions."

Nico hesitated. He bit his lip. "And what about Athena and my father?"

"Your father is conflicted. On one hand he doesn't want more dead souls. On the other hand, he also knows you need and want her back. And there will be war if they don't return her. Dionysus doesn't seem interested. And Athena was the one who told me, to tell you guys the whole story. Chiron is currently bringing everyone together. But Nico- it has to be you. Percy… He can't be in his right frame of mind right now, they've taken his baby sister. And Alex…" She winced. "Jason may, or may not. Thalia… Never. And she's with the Hunters anyway. Artemis is enraged at the kidnapping and assault of a maiden and young children. So, yeah, actually, we might see her soon."

Nico froze and took a deep breath. "Okay, what do you need to tell us?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Oh, boy, this is _not_ going to be easy. Where's Jason and Piper? They need to be here too."

* * *

Natasha moaned. She stirred.

She really didn't want to wake up. She was so warm, so soft and comfortable. She hadn't felt this way since… Well, ever.

But she frowned. She wasn't wet. That's strange, cause the last she remembered, she was…

She jolted up in bed, her eyes snapping open. She lay on an elegant, canopied bed with fresh linen sheets, the softest and smoothest she had ever felt.

Eyes widening, she took in the room she was in. It looked more luxurious than a palace. And much more beautiful than she had ever imagined. And expensive, too.

It was white, like pearl, and delicate frescoes of birds and butterflies, waving fronds and flowers, trees and nymphs were painted on sections of the walls, some sections inlaid with what looked like- precious stones? No way. The furniture was the most exquisite and tasteful she had ever seen- she doubted the Catherine palace at Saint Petersburg had furniture so gorgeous, so pretty yet… Not girlish. This room did not suck. Who knew? The bed itself had embroidered, creamy linen sheets. The pillows were the softest she had ever rested her head upon. The room was faintly scented with… Lavender? There were beautiful frescoes of the sky filled with stars and a moon up above. The constellations. Birds sleeping in their nests. Mythical creatures silently flying in the background.

Sitting up apprehensively, Natasha wondered if she was back in Greece. Nerves growing, she did not think that this style was associated with Greece's royal palace. Her trained eyes and limited architectural education taught her that.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly and carefully opened the door opposite her bed.

There was a private lounge, very tasteful, decorated in pale blues and creamy ivory, lace-like patterns. There were couches with feather pillows, pitchers full of drinks- cognac, Greek Ouzo, German Schnapps and beer, French and Lesbos wine, champagne. And snacks- fresh fruits and vegetables, a miniature fridge and kitchenette stocked with anything she could possibly want and usually enjoyed. There was a massive, wide-screen TV, a game system… Everything she could ever want. She went and saw that all her favourite tunes were downloaded in an iPod and stereo nearby on a stand.

She looked back in the direction of the bedroom.

There was another door on the other side. Opening it, Natasha saw clothes by the likes she had never seen, only admired. Natasha wasn't a girly-girl, she didn't obsess about the latest designs from Versace, Valentino or Oscar de la Renta. She didn't gush over things seen in _Vogue_ and _Elle_. But even so… She couldn't help but be awed at what she was seeing. And confused.

Panicked, Natasha saw a bathroom, nearby, but that wasn't it.

The bedroom… The bedroom she had woken up in… It was the bedroom she had only dreamt of as a child.

 _Sh**._

Natasha ran back into the bedroom and threw open the only other door.

It ran down a spacious hallway. Natasha hurtled through it, not seeing the gilded mirrors or any other decorations. She just needed to get out of here!

There was a large marble staircase- the kind that you only see in palaces in movies. She raced down and saw a set of wide open double doors behind a massive crystal chandelier. She ran out.

She ran… And subsequently froze.

Suffice it to say, this was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. It was so lush and emerald green, the grass- and everything was so fragrant- the cool air, that felt fresh like it just rained, the grass and vegetation, the flowers.

She walked slowly forwards and Natasha caught sight of a deep-cut valley.

Blossoms in shades of pink, purple, blue, white, yellow and red. Tropical birds and larks sang joyfully. Myrtle and cedar trees grew, hummingbirds sucked on honeysuckle. There was a waterfall, with rainbow colours scattering throughout, and a crystal river leading to a clear lake.

In the distance the coast.

Natasha sprinted off as fast as she could. She raced through the forest. She saw a golden deer sniff a hibiscus and monkeys pick jasmine, elk inspecting oleander, but she didn't stop at all the bizarre sights.

She needed to get the hell out of there.

After what seemed an eternity of running, she reached the coast. She tripped over a rock, and fell on the softest white sand she had ever felt. The ocean was blue and glittering, like crystal and just as clear. But Natasha didn't stop to appreciate the scenery.

She plunge into the waters, and started swimming. She knew it was futile and furthermore it was stupid. But, she had to try, she just had to try.

"Go ahead," she heard a musical voice like a mythical siren call coldly from the beach. "I won't stop you. No one and nothing will."

Natasha swam even harder and faster. Soon, she was far out to sea.

Not that it did her any good.

Suddenly, she felt the waters recede and become shallow.

She stumbled, and found that she could stand on the sand- she had reached a shore- the one she had swam away from.

Princess Aglaia watched her coldly at a safe distance from the beach.

After a long silence of staring at one another, the princess nudged her head to the horizon.

"Go ahead." She said coldly. "Try again."

Natasha glared. Perhaps she should be frightened but she _hated_ that feeling. "Why can't I leave this place?"

The princess stood straight from the tree she was leaning on.

"Because my father created this island for me," she said coldly. "He's a very moody person- the stories and legends can tell you that. He might launch an Earthquake, a hurricane, a typhoon, a cyclone, or a Tsunami at you one day, or a maelstrom, but the next, he might raise beautiful islands, like this one, that would make billionaires drool and weep on their knees." She looked at Natasha. "Apart from the Camps, this was the only place my brother and I- and the rest of us- could be safe." She glared at Natasha. "And you blew one of those places up. Many of us- including the little ones- have nowhere to go. No refuge from the monsters that stalk our very steps."

Natasha froze. "Monsters?"

Aglaia's eyes flashed. "Yes, Agent Romanoff. _Monsters_. Did you not read the myths and legends when you were young? Or studied them in University and High School? We demigods have a mixture of human blood and immortal gold ichor in our veins and arteries. Monsters usually prey on ordinary mortals, such as farmers living in isolated communities, or the stray urban night-club goer, returning sodden-drunk from a night partying. But when they sniff out a demigod with ichor as well as blood in our system, within a hundred-and-sixty-kilometre radius- they hunt us down, and do whatever it takes to do it. Even if we are small." Her eyes glinted. "When he was a baby, my elder brother was laid down for a nap in kindergarten. A snake slithered into his cot- kind of like Hercules if you remember the myth- and he somehow managed to strangle it with his toddler hands. His mother screamed when she saw him playing with the snake's corpse. Then when he was older, in his third grade, a 'man' stalked him into the playground. Then a monster came disguised into one of his schools when he was twelve. A gang of them appeared when he was in his school at thirteen. They blew up the gym and blamed him. He had to leave quickly, to get to camp. And then, if that wasn't enough, the Titans rose us and waged war on the mortal world. While you guys were sound asleep under a powerful spell, these _terrorists_ , saved the world." She shot at Natasha. "How does that make your victories, sound, _Agent_ _Romanoff_? A real pity, there were around forty demigods, who had to save the world- _twice_. You at least, had an army of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Thor, the United States Army and Air Force, and the police, to help you out during the invasion you fought off in Manhattan."

Natasha was stunned, unable to comprehend her words.

"Wait a second, what? Forty demigods? War? What the heck are you talking about?"

Her mouth twisted. "Do you remember, when the previous US president, in 2009, made went on television to report gang and mafia activity in New York- do you remember the violence of it? Everyone suddenly realising there were missing bikes and cars being shoved aside, things stolen, drapes in the hotels ripped up, food and drug stores raided, fires started in places, like kitchens at homes, restaurants and cafés. And people suddenly waking up and suddenly realising it was August Eighteenth and not remembering what they had been doing and where they were during the last week or so?" She looked at Natasha coldly and reproachfully.

Natasha froze. She had been in New York during that time and even she couldn't remember what she had been doing or where she was, until she woke up in her safe-house/apartment at that time, after a temporary mission and saw, down in the streets, the level of violence that exceeded army confrontations in the past. She'd grabbed her pistols, and ran down to the street. But everything had been blurry. Apart from the fact that they were a few metres away from the Empire State building and there were masses of people screaming and running away, she couldn't figure out who was fighting who and what they wanted. And now, Natasha realised something. At first she didn't remember this, not until now, and then she dismissed it, as being unimportant in the present moment and not making any sense, because before she had blinked, she saw that the fighters looked like a group of people dressed as skeletons or in Ancient armour, or like crazy Halloween monsters. And there was an impossibly tall guy dressed in black silk, with dark, haunting eyes, and a helmet on top of his head, that for some reason, Natasha knew better than to look at head-on. And then everything had partially blurred, and she blinked. Then there were rival gangs- like the Mafia- getting all violent at each other, shooting, tossing Molotov cocktails, tear gas and bits of shrapnel, and the Riot Police arrived.

Then there was a massive storm. And all of a sudden, as quickly as it started, the violence- and the abnormally bad weather- ceased. Disappeared- like the wind. Leaving Natasha to think, what the heck, and seeing the then-president of the United States on TV, addressing the nation in a news conference. The mayor of New York. Army tanks and soldiers patrolling the streets of Manhattan and Brooklyn. Oh, and apparently, after seeing the news, Natasha saw that all across the United States', starting from Skamania County, Washington, near the Mount Saint Helens Area- which had erupted in 2008- making its way west towards New York before the whole thing dissipated- like it was never there.

Natasha had been baffled, and secretly frightened, but she had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D bosses who were as baffled and clueless as she was. Apparently, they had no theories to this.

Or even why the top of the Empire State Building was lit up in blue.

Only theorists gave ideas- like alien involvement. But judging from the Chitauri invasion that Natasha _had_ very much been present for, she doubted it.

And she couldn't understand one bit.

She stared up at the princess in horror, her face bloodless. "That was _you_?"

"Not me," she said. "I didn't even figure out I was a demigod at that stage. But Percy was there. It was the last stages of the Second Titan War."

"Titans," Natasha whispered. "Like… The ones-"

"That ruled before the gods?" Aglaia asked. "Like Kronos." She laughed bitterly. "Apparently he was there. He was invading New York with an army. Some of his allies took charge. They placed a colossal sleeping enchantment on the entire city of New York. The battle was to take place there." She sure as hades wasn't going to tell Romanoff the location of Mount Olympus- the mystical place. "And the wind gods under the direction of Aeolus, Master of the Winds, defended Manhattan by knocking out every craft that entered the sky- that made it difficult to enter New York by air- even the Air Force later on had difficulties getting into the city- right?"

Natasha didn't have an answer to that.

"And the East and Hudson Rivers had been on our side- they sank just about every vehicle that tried to cross to Manhattan. That's why the Navy and the extra police force couldn't get in that way. Oh, and the Williamsburg Bridge was broken, am I right? Completely snapped and fallen into the water. That was Kronos battling my brother Percy and the children of Apollo, the sun god. They had to break the bridge to keep him from crossing and taking the city.

And then there was the fact that in Central Park, it looked like there was a hurricane. There was. You've seen what my brother can do on the beach in Athens. He battled the titan Hyperion one of Kronos' commanders. Again, the army kept advancing. There were missing statues all over the city right? And one news-crew claimed to have filmed an actual shot of a statue of Susan B. Anthony strangling another statue of Frederick Douglas- but some people claimed it had been CGI and photo-shopped. The statues were apparently, completely destroyed, like a few others. Others were just misplaced." She looked at Natasha. Natasha felt a chill down her back. Some people claimed it was the gang activity- stealing statues and melting them down for making weaponry. And abandoning them just before the army came in. To Natasha then, it sounded like an awful load of bull. After all, the Mafia had never been so bold to do anything outright, preferring to stick to their filthy ways in secret, like murder and coercion by threats or force. Even if they were rivals. The gangs too, wouldn't dare to do anything publicly in New York. And there was no way they could have given everyone in the city sleeping drugs that lasted for a week at least.

"That was you guys." She whispered. "The Second Titan War. Kronos rose from the deepest part of the abyss. He took on a new form and prepared to invade, via New York while the gods were dealing with Typhon- storm giant. Now he was the reason for the 'freak-storm system' heading west."

Natasha froze.

"So you see, Miss Romanoff? Just because there are people that didn't get the credit, or stayed in the actual spotlight to have everyone kiss them on their feet, doesn't mean we didn't do anything we could to save the world. We just didn't get credit for it. And we lost a large number of people during that war. Michael Yew. Lee Fletcher- the sons of Apollo. Castor, son of Dionysus. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and Charles Beckendorf the son of Hephaestus. So tell me, Miss Romanoff, how does your victories sound now?" She sounded hateful. "Tell me, if those kids went through all of that- ever since they still lay in the cradle- attacked and hunted down by monsters, escaping and barely surviving, going to war long before they turn eighteen, and then you had to place us under suspicion, a bomb with the words STARK and S.H.I.E.L.D stamped upon it explodes in one of the only places where we could stay and train safely without being attacked by monsters, and you guys hunt us down, accuse us of being fugitives, then you attack Greece- as if that wasn't enough- almost killing _mortal_ _children_ in the process- don't you think you sound like jerks to us?"

Natasha was silent.

She looked at Aglaia and saw the contempt, the resentment and unforgiving reproach in her eyes. The bitterness. And the eyes and stance of a soldier. Not a regular fighter or a frequenter of the local dojo. But a _soldier_. The calm poise, the deep steady breaths, the cool stance and calculating, analysing regard with which she looked at Natasha.

A soldier.

And she had never enlisted officially.

At this point Natasha knew she was telling the truth- she didn't need to know that- even when she saw the way that the storm raised, the Tsunami and the maelstrom, the killer waves and the way Aglaia caused the water to shield her from Natasha's bullets.

She straightened and glared, looking at the princess in the eye.

"If that's the case," she began. "Why don't you just kill me now? Why keep me alive?"

The princess' mouth twisted again. "Because you kidnapped me as well. And try not to do the trick again. Demigods' immune system is highly advanced. What you put was a foreign substance. But our ichor cells learn faster than human white blood cells and are much stronger. As for keeping you alive- I need something done. I need your friends and colleagues to bring back the missing children, treated if possible, to stop mutilating and experimenting on them as well as torturing them. And if you think this is humiliating to be relegated to a mere hostage, then imagine how _I_ must feel. You did _kidnap_ me after all, to get Greece to hand over the 'terrorists' as well as answers, I assume. At least _I_ didn't put _you_ in a glass _holding_ _pen_." She gave Natasha a nasty glare. "Unlike you, we have a law of hospitality that prevents us from mistreating our prisoners- or Ares will have us answer to him."

"So you give me the childhood room I always wanted as a little girl?" Natasah asked sarcastically.

She gave a harsh laugh. "This place is enchanted. It was my father's gift- the island to my brother and me- my brother officially after the Second _Giant_ War- the second war he fought in. Me to keep me safe and as a retreat. The palace grants the kind of room you desire the most and the things you wanted as well as the things you are used to and like the best."

She narrowed her eyes. "That's… Convenient."

"Be grateful," Aglaia said scathingly. "At least I didn't put you in a glass holding pen as I said. We just want the missing demigods back."

"Which we don't have!" Natasha burst out.

Aglaia's eyes flashed. "I'm losing my patience, Miss Romanoff." She warned. "These photographs were found inside Stark Tower. The bomb that exploded on camp came from S.H.I.E.L.D and was manufactured by Stark industries. And even if you can deny all that, then remember that you did attack my country- the parliament, the military officials, the royal family and the civilians who were in the way. Do you think that won't have _serious_ political repercussions by the way? Like the breaking of military and trade alliances, that would have serious consequences on the safety and economy of the United States? Even if you can deny all that, you can't not take responsibility for the attack." She looked at her venomously.

"It's only a matter of time before you and your friends will be in serious, _legal_ , and _international_ trouble. And don't think the US government will be interested in protecting the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. You guys were cool- when you saved the world from an alien invasion. Now, you attacked an unsuspecting _ally_. You are also being accused of various human rights infringements, such as experimentation, torture, abduction and murder of minors and young adults, many of them under the legal age of eighteen. I know the president. Many people _don't_ like him. But this is a guy who is acting on his own self-interest and love of wealth, fame and power. He won't shield you to save the world. He'll hand you over on a silver platter if it means staying on top."

She spun around. "You can try to swim away again," she said. "Or you can come back to the palace- don't try sleeping outside. You're soaked and the nymphs don't like seeing stranger mortals, especially if they're accused of various wrongs. They'll attack you- by the masses. And the last time you tried to outrun half and immortal, then remember, you might not stand a chance against a nature spirit that's been here for hundreds of years." She moved away.

Yes, she was exaggerating about the nymphs. But heck, she felt that Romanoff seriously deserved it.

* * *

So, of course, Natasha- once Aglaia had left- sopping-wet and furious, trudged and made her way back- to a hot scented bath, accompanied with fragrant oils, candles on the edges, and a Jacuzzi-whirlpool after a massage. She was dressed in something clean and comfortable. She had the best meal- her favourite meals had never tasted so good- all her favourite foods as a child- the memories of happy days before her mother threw her out of that burning building as a kid and died. Blinis, her mother's _Solyanka_ recipe, _Pelmeni_ , even her grandmother's Kasha that was a favourite comfort food for Natasha when she was little before her grandmother died.

And the real question was- despite it being the laws- why did she feel like Aglaia had a reason to be hostile? Why did she feel like there wasn't any _real_ malice there? Because there was, surely? Was she trying to butter up to Natasha? Was she trying to subject her to Stockholm Syndrome?

If so, why did she show her bitterness, anger and resentment openly at Natasha then?

Natasha decided that this girl was a bigger puzzle than she had ever worked on.

If she ever survived this, she wondered, if she would be able to look at her adversaries and wonder if any of them had ever been good in their lives and defended other people.

Taking a bite out of _Kotlety_ , Natasha knew that was something she could not afford to do. As an agent she shoved and threw the thoughts out of her head.

She needed to do her work. And she would, no matter what the cost.

But for the first time in her life, Black Widow didn't have a plan for this.

In fact, she didn't even know what to do or make of this.

* * *

"Okay, so what do you have to tell us?" Nico demanded.

"Firstly, what do you know about Adolf Hitler?" Chiron asked.

Nico made a face. "He was one of my half-siblings."

"Wait, he-what?" Jason looked flabbergasted. Nico scowled at him.

"Don't patronise me, Grace. It's not like I'm proud to call him my half-brother. I have no reason to be. And I'll never acknowledge him."

"You are right," Chiron said gravely. "In 1859, the Oracle of Delphi issued a prophecy. The prophecy stated that one of the children of the Big Three-"

Piper frowned. "Wait, is this the Great Prophecy that everyone said was about Percy?"

"No, child." Chiron shook his head, graver. "This was before. The previous Great Prophecy."

Piper and Jason frowned. So every generation had a Great Prophecy of their own? Oh, great.

"The prophecy stated that one of three sons born to the Big Three brothers would inflict a great and terrible evil, unheard of by mortal men, in this world." Chiron looked sombre. "And she was right. As a result, after the three brothers had their children, several years later, they visited their mentioned offspring and debated on the action next. None of them could bring themselves to slay their offspring, yet they had to take a measure to prevent such tragedy from happening. As a result three boys- one of them the Franklin, the son of Zeus, who lived in Hyde Park, New York; Winston, the son of Poseidon, who had then relocated to Dublin, Ireland, after being born in Blenheim Palace, Woodstock, Oxfordshire; and Adolf the son of Hades, born in Branau am Inn, Austria, but about to move to Germany. And they did something else."

"Wait," Jason interrupted. "The Franklin Delano Roosevelt? F.D.R? Winston _Churchill_? _And_ Adolf Hitler?"

"The very same," Chiron intoned. "And as an alternative to killing the three boys, they placed curses upon them. Firstly, they stripped them of the powers you Jason, and Alex, Percy, Thalia, Aglaia, Hazel and Nico would have been used to by now. And then another curse was placed- Winston Churchill would develop bipolar disorder and depression later on. Franklin Roosevelt would be crippled by polio. And Adolf Hitler would have Parkinson's disease and a number of factors added to their lists."

Jason, Piper looked at one another. Nico frowned. "So what does this have to do with anything? It didn't prevent the prophecy from coming true."

"No," Chiron agreed. "That's only because it encouraged it to happen."

Jason's eyes shot up. "What do you mean?"

"Prophecies are not always liked, as you well know. The result is whenever someone hears about them, they do anything to prevent it from happening. Remember your teachings- you remember the story of Perseus- how his grandfather was prophesied that his own daughter's son would kill him. He imprisoned his own daughter, who was visited by Zeus, who took a liking and felt pity for the maiden. She gave birth to a boy, and was subsequently tossed into the sea with her son. Years later, Perseus was competing in a discus throwing competition when the discus he had thrown hit his own grandfather- an unknowing spectator- on the head. Purely an accident, and his grandfather had tried to prevent it."

"Moron," Nico muttered.

"Prophecies incite traps for those that try to avoid it, the terrible irony." Chiron explained. "And of course, being avoided by his own father, unacknowledged and unblessed, Adolf Hitler grew bitter. He wanted his father's acknowledgement of him- his respect. His powers returned to him by his proud father. So he set forth trying to conquer the world, attempting to prove himself superior to the children of Zeus and Poseidon. He unleashed death and sacrifice by the masses. He had always hated the Jews, Roma and those who lived on the fringes of society. He thought it would impress and awe his father. Far from it. Hades was both immensely horrified and disgusted. But he never stopped trying.

"During the early years of his position as Führer of Germany, Hitler delved deep into the myths and legends of old- not just of Greece. He met another fanatic- Johann Schmidt- a grandson of Hecate _and_ a Norse god, like Thor. Therefore other demigods and gods considered him to be an abomination. He was bitter, enraged, and consumed with the need for glory, power and vengeance. It is no secret among mortals that Hitler had a love of the occult and mystical legends. He funded research and experiments based on Teutonic myth, even allowed one of his own- Heinrich Himmler- to go to Sparta for research. But it was for more than mere propaganda and inspiration. He and Schmidt set up and organisation, called H.Y.D.R.A- and it did terrible things. Torture, experimentation and much more. Schmidt eventually injected himself with a serum he designed to amplify his abilities as a Legacy. As a result, he became from bad to worse. He may have even been insane. He believed that long ago, the gods placed an unimaginably powerful object, deep within the earth- and searched for it. He eventually found it- whatever it is. The gods won't speak of it. But he sought to do terrible, abominable things with it, with Hitler's permission. Eventually, Schmidt, also known as Red Skull, however was defeated by Captain America. The object- whatever it is, remained lost."

Nico, Jason and Piper exchanged nervous looks.

"What was that thing?" Jason asked.

"As I said, we do not know," Chiron stated. "Only the gods, and apparently, after its uses, it has been deemed infinitely too dangerous and catastrophic to be known about by mortals. All we know, however, is that it has not been destroyed. And that there were more than one."

Jason and Nico straightened. "How many were there?"

"Six," Chiron stated. "Or according to some rumours, of which even the Olympians aren't so sure of, seven. And it appears someone has been searching for these objects again. Which may be the reason why Aglaia was subject to all of this."

Nico panicked. "You mean they took her because of _this_?"

Jason and Piper both looked horrified.

"My belief," Chiron said slowly, "Is that we are being tricked."

"Wait," Piper warned. "If Captain America killed Schmidt and then took the thing, why would the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D search for it?" She asked.

"Possibly," Chiron said grimly. "Because they are being tricked."

"Guys," Rachel said before they could respond. They jumped, momentarily having forgotten that she was in the room with them. "I hate to interrupt, but on our way here, I had a vision."

"Yes," Chiron said. "The vision Rachel received- with the blessing of Apollo- was that a Norse god and his four companions are on their way here, seeking an audience with Percy under the olive branch of truce."

* * *

The Warriors three were miserable. Volstagg hadn't eaten in nearly a whole day now. His stomach was growling terribly. Fandral looked filthy and was sweaty and dirty without any chance of a bath. His hair was matted with dirt and uncombed. His face was dirty and dusty, and his clothes had never looked so _terrible_. Hogan looked surlier than ever, though it was hard to tell from his usual expression.

Sif conversed with Thor. "What if Perseus Jackson doesn't wish to listen to our terms?"

"My father said I bore the olive branch of peace and truce," Thor said. "And that it would be nothing short of sacrilege and blasphemy to attack someone bearing the branch or truce. And the Greeks have strict laws on such. They would not break it, even for the most bitter of enemies."

"Oh," Sif replied. "And what of Perseus Jackson? The one that the legends speak of, even as far away as Jötunheim and Nifleheim?"

"If what the legends say is true, Perseus Jackson is the greatest and handsomest warrior ever to walk the Nine Realms," Thor responded.

"Oh?" Sif quirked an eyebrow. "I thought that was you?" Thor smirked.

"If Perseus is willing to listen, Odin has given us permission to tell him about the six infinity stones. The Aether and the Tesseract among them."

"And Loki's sceptre?" Sif asked. "What of the stone inside it?"

"Currently, the Aether is safe within the hands of the Collector," Thor replied. "And the Tesseract is safe on Asgard's vault. I doubt it would ever be breached successfully like last time. Even if Asgard is invaded. The Mind stone is hidden away as well. And reports tell me that the stone of Power is safe on Xandar. No, it is the stones we have yet to find that worries me."

"And you think that whoever is framing your Midgardian friends is seeking another, and using the demigods of Olympus and them for this?" Sif asked.

"By pitting them against each other," Thor agreed. "Yes."

"Thor!" Another voice was heard. "Thor!"

Thor spun around, Mjölnir in hand, ready to strike. Sif stood poised to defend and attack as well, along with the Warriors Three.

"Thor," the voice said more insistently. Then mist appeared and swirled into the shape of a man.

"Frey," Thor said, confusion in his voice. He lowered Mjölnir.

"Thor," The Vanr Frey's voice projected somewhat. "Forgive me for the interruption, and for not being any clearer, but this is the only way I may contact you without any others watching."

Sif frowned in confusion, sheathing her weapon. "Lord Frey," she acknowledged. "What is so dire that you must contact us all the way from Asgard?"

Frey turned his dark oriental eyes towards Sif. "Something that cannot wait. Yes, they are seeking the Infinity Stone. But there is another."

Thor frowned. "Another? Frey, what are you talking about?"

"A seventh Infinity Stone has been found," Frey said. "I can sense it. The Olympians are sure to know. The seventh was long thought of as being a myth. But I have seen it, in one of my visions, a beautiful young maiden was seen reaching out towards it. It was Aglaia, daughter of Poseidon, the Earthshaker, I am aware of that. Your friends and the demigods have been pitted against each other. And soon while their backs are turned, whoever is behind this will be searching for the girl- and the Infinity Gem."

Sif and the Warriors Three looked panicked. "But what has the girl to do with the gem?" Thor wondered. "Does she have it?"

"No, it is far worse than that," Frey confirmed. "She has become it."

They all froze. "What?"

"Thor, remember the Aether," Frey warned. "How it possessed the mortal Jane Foster. Remember the story of the people on Xandar, holding hands whilst being close to the Infinity Stone of Power?"

"Jane was sick and dying until we managed to retrieve the Aether from inside of her," Thor said.

"Yes, but she was mortal. She could not sustain the amount of energy within her. Most mortals spontaneously combust upon contact with an Infinity Stone's power. Princess Aglaia, is the daughter of one of the most powerful beings in all the Nine Realms. It would not harm her… Yet… But she is more than a mere host, now. She is absorbing the stone's power, of that I am certain."

"What stone is it?" Sif asked.

"I do not know," Frey replied. "Only that I suspect that its powers are of attraction- and that it is thus able to draw anything to its will- including the other Infinity Stones."

They warriors all froze. Thor cursed inwardly. "Where is the girl?"

"The last I have heard, we all know your friends have abducted her," Frey replied. "That is all. But Thor, you cannot do this alone. Once you have met with Perseus Jackson, and your friends- despite what Odin says, now, this changes everything- and you _must_ speak to them- seek out my son, Magnus."

Thor's brow furrowed. "Your son?"

Frey gave a wry smile. "As we all know, the Olympians are not the only ones to fall in love with mortals." He replied. "In Midgard, a woman named Natalie Chase gave birth to my son- Magnus."

Thor straightened. "Wait- I know this boy!"

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Frey replied. "In the meantime… Do what you came for. Seek out Perseus. Seek out your friends and bring the girl back safely. Or else I fear that we shall all fall to ruin." Was all he said before his image dissolved into smoke.

* * *

"Wait, _WHAT_?!" Percy demanded. "You want me to _WHAT_?!"

Piper winced. Jason grimaced and Nico looked at Percy worriedly. "Listen, Perce. We wouldn't do this, unless absolutely necessary." He sighed.

"Dude, they kidnapped my _sister_!" Percy raged.

"No," Nico said firmly. "That was Black Widow, Captain America, the Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Did you see Thor anywhere during any of this?"

Percy hesitated. "No," he admitted reluctantly.

Piper nodded. "Thor hasn't been seen with the Avengers since this whole crisis started." She said. "And he mostly stays on Asgard. If anything, he acts as an Avenger part-time."

"True," Jason agreed. Percy gave him a look, like, _of course you'd agree, I mean she's your girlfriend._

Jason gave him a completely innocent look, with his hands in the air.

"Look, that's fine, but if you want to find your sister, you just have to go through with it," Nico said firmly. "And besides, he has an olive branch of truce and peace. You can't attack."

Percy stared long and hard at him, before throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine!" He declared, hating the word. "Just don't bring Alex or Annabeth- they'll lose their cool faster than Mrs. O'Leary pounces."

"And Alex will definitely blow something up," Jason muttered.

"Fine!" Percy repeated. "Where is he?"

* * *

Thor stood motionless, while Hogan polished his weapon, Fandral combed his hair and attempted to clean and tidy himself up, and Volstagg tucked into a _gyro_ that he had recently brought incognito, from local taverna.

Sif stood next to Thor. "Do you think he'll agree?"

"We do not know," Thor replied. "Not until he hears what we have to say."

The five Asgardians- four Aesir, one Vanr- just stood or sat there in silence.

Lou Ellen hadn't been happy about being subject to this. She had complained, what would Alex and the others do if they found out about this? But Percy, Jason and Nico had assured her, they would hide her involvement as much as they could. And if anyone found out, they would likely blame _them_ \- and they would point out that Thor was not part of S.H.I.E.L.D's team or the Avengers when they invaded Greece and tried to destroy the camp.

So Lou Ellen had shielded their meeting place in Mist and a camouflage spell that would hide it even from immortals.

The meeting place? The Hill of the Nymphs in Athens. And yes, surprise, surprise; it wasn't just a name. There _were_ nymphs- lots of them. Lou Ellen had to irritably repel them away from the meeting site. The only reason she was doing this was for her friends- plus because she was naturally, a very curious girl sometimes. The Observatory was on top, but they were somewhere hidden.

Percy Jackson stood there at ease, before sitting down in front of the circular stone table that Nico had somehow brought there- did he share the same powers as his sister, Hazel?

He breathed in and out easily, but deeply. He regarded the Asgardian with a cool emerald gaze- his eyes seemed to literally glow in the dark, like jewels.

He regarded the Asgardians as they were permitted entry by a suspicious Lou Ellen.

The first through was Thor.

So, Aglaia had been correct about him. Thor was muscular and built even larger than Ares. He reminded Percy of Hercules. His hair was a bright sunshine blond, and so was his beard. He had firm, strong, yet easily approachable features. Dressed in a crimson cape (why, did he want to get caught in something?), armour with a scale design of sorts, covering his arms, and armour with medallions, he also held a massive war hammer- his famed weapon.

Among the other Asgardians with him, was a young-looking woman, with smooth skin and elegant features, dressed in what the Aphrodite cabin would deem a beautiful-looking breastplate, due to its craftsmanship and the way it emphasized her without making her appear masculine. Her wavy hair was slightly windswept and dark, she carried a shield and high boots like armour themselves. There was a large, hearty man that looked middle-aged, with an impressive russet beard styled in crimped curls like his hair and chunky armour, carrying a heavy double-bladed battle-axe; another man with golden-blonde hair like Thor's- slicked, combed and swept back, fair skin, attractive features, a neat-trimmed beard that would have not looked out of place amidst Hollywood actors and a slim, but an athlete's build. The last man was Asian- but he couldn't have been, because Asia was on Earth, and he doubted this man was born on Earth. He had a cold, unsmiling face, unfeeling, and his black hair was tied back, and he wore mean-looking armour. His eyes were cold, and grim and unfeelingly icy.

Percy stood. Jason stood a step behind him, as a warning to the Asgardians, and Nico was on his other side. Piper had lead them in along with Lou Ellen.

"Perseus Jackson," Thor boomed. He really had an impressive voice. "It is a great and true honour."

"The honour's all mine, Lord Thor." Yeah, he learnt a bit of diplomacy after Aglaia, getting frustrated with him- hit him on the head with a book and taught him all the diplomatic manners she had learnt as a child before 'you get yourself vaporized!' Sue him, she was still better than he was, though.

"We come bearing the olive branch of truce," Thor boomed, holding up- not a small- olive branch.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Lord Thor, I mean no offence, but you could have just tied a bit of white fabric onto a stick and made a white flag. It's the same meaning nowadays as an olive branch."

Thor stared at him. So did the other blonde man, whose jaw dropped and he stared aghast.

Percy stifled a snort. "I mean, it would have made things a lot easier for you guys."

"Huh," The other blond said, "it most certainly would!"

"Erm, Okay," Percy said. "Let's talk, shall we?"

They sat down.

"So how did you know my name?" Percy asked, just to make small talk and get them talking with ease.

"Stories, legends and songs have been woven about your deeds, even across the stars, throughout the Nine Realms," Thor said amused. Thankfully, he wasn't too offended about the flag/olive thing. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"That's, um, flattering."

He managed not to go red.

"So, what are we here for?"

Thor sighed. "What do you know about the Infinity Stones?"

The Asgardians glanced at each other. It was intelligent- it was no use stating outright that Thor's Midgardian friends did not kidnap the princess, Perseus' sister- because they did- or attacked the demigod camp. Or anything else.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Sorry, what?"

"The Infinity Stones," Thor repeated. "Aeons ago, before this world was made, there was a Supreme Being who created other beings of immense cosmic one can never imagine today. These four entities, eventually morphed into beings you may recognize today- Ouranos, Gaea-" Thor saw Perseus' jaw tightened, but realised it was due to the recent events of the Giant War. "Nyx and Tartarus. Your stories refer to their father as 'Chaos' and Chaos is essentially a creator and destroyer. Death, Entropy, Infinity and Eternity was what some stories refer to your primordials as. But while Gaea is believed to be merely the earth, the truth was that she was a being of more than that."

Percy's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Thor sighed. "No, I don't think anyone could, I'll explain later. But the _point_ is, the four created these stones. Before this universe was created there were six singularities that helped create this universe and all within it- the powers were Soul- which controlled, manipulated and even stole the souls of beings, living and dead-" Nico stiffened, and his attention sharpened after hearing this particular bit of information. "Time- which had total control of the past, present and even the future-" Now it was Percy who stiffened, remembering his fights with Kronos- "Space, which arranged the universe into what it is today, with everything within it, allowing its holder to exist anywhere and even everywhere at once. Mind- which had mental and powers of prophecy," Rachel who was nearby, but hidden, looked alarmed. "Reality which without the other powers, would run rampant, and could fulfil any wish anyone desired, even if it is against the Ancient Laws of this universe-" now Jason looked alarmed. "And Power, which accesses all energy and power in this universe that have or ever will exist, and can enhance the others' power." Thor took a deep breath.

"Then they were compressed into single, individual stones. The Infinity Stones which hold the powers I have just described to you by now. These stones, however, were, of course, madly sought after, but could only be wielded by those of unimaginable strength. Such as your parents and my people it seemed. Of course, this meant that wars were fought over the Stones, and they were too dangerous, too powerful, to even be removed and destroyed. Entire planets have been destroyed due to the stones' power. Life was wiped clean on a massive scale throughout the universe."

The demigods and Rachel were frozen. "Like farmers, harvesting the crops clean. Once a group of mortal beings however, got hold of the stones and attempted to harness their power. They not only failed, they were literally _destroyed_. Their bodies- and souls- promptly exploded and liquidised, before turning to vapour." Rachel swallowed, hard. "And so no mortal has ever been able to harness the power of the stones." _Unless one counted the rumours_ , Thor thought. "But your parents, the Olympians, have managed to win wars over the Infinity Stones. However, they realised it was truly, too dangerous to keep them here in Midgard. So they were sent away. But not before the six elder gods, the sons and daughters of the Titans Kronos and Rhea- managed to tie some of the stones' ability to themselves, with limitations, rumours be told. Now, one of these stones was found, several decades ago, by my friend, Captain America." Percy stiffened, then he and everyone froze. They remembered what Chiron had said. "A man by the name of Johann Schmidt had found them. Later, it was believed to have been lost, before S.H.I.E.L.D retrieved and kept it for safe-keeping." Percy resisted the urge to snort. "But my brother Loki retrieved the Tesseract- the Space Stone- which he used to open portals above New York during the invasion of the Chitauri, for them to enter this world."

Many of the demigods went pale. Percy froze and whitened promptly. His hand gripped Riptide so hard that his fingers hurt. _That_ was what enabled those aliens to invade. His home, no less.

"So you see, hero, those stones are things of immense power and danger," Thor said solemnly. "Never to be trusted. It is already too dangerous to have more than one stone at the same place. And most of the stones were lost. But recently, we have received word that _another_ Infinity Stone was found- a seventh."

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed in shock and horror.

Thor shook his head. "We don't know what power it harnesses," he admitted. "Or how close it is in relation to the other stones. But we _do_ know who has it." He took a deep breath and looked at Percy in the eye- blue into green. "Your sister, the princess, the Earthshaker's daughter."

"WHAT?!" That was to be expected.

Percy's face was a mask of shock and horror. "She can't have," he blurted. "She can't have it."

Thor shook his head. "Your oracle is not the only one with prescient visions. My friend, the Vanr Lord Frey has seen it. Your sister has touched the Seventh Infinity Stone, which we had long thought of as being a myth. And she has absorbed its power."

Lou Ellen and Piper gasped. "But if the stones vaporise mortals," Lou Ellen blurted. "Then won't Aglaia-"

"Be destroyed eventually," Thor sighed. "Before the stone is retrieved in its solid form and taken by some other being, possibly with less scruples than we have? Possibly."

Percy felt a dark, bottomless abyss, like what he had always imagined Tartarus to be prior to experiencing it, in the pit of his stomach, filling him with something colder than ice, all over, inside and out.

Horror, pure, sheer, horror, shock, fear, worry and dread rose inside of him in such unimaginable levels.

He couldn't imagine this could ever happen! To his baby sister, no less! Something like this…

He stood promptly. "Where is she? Your friends and S.H.I.E.L.D took her! We want that thing out of her, and we want her back, and we want it done _now_!"

He no longer cared about being potentially vaporised by a god.

Thor sighed, as if he had expected this reaction- which he had. He winced. "I'm afraid," he began. "That extracting the stone's power outside from her would be difficult."

"Why not?" Percy demanded. "Because," Thor said slowly and carefully. "She has absorbed the stone. She does not hold it in her possession. She does not have it kept, stored somewhere safe. It is inside of her. More than that, she has become one with the gem and its power."

Chaos- and not the primordial entity- reigned. The demigods were frantic, to say the least, panicking and hysterical.

It took far longer than imagined to calm Percy down, along with Nico, Jason, Lou Ellen and even Piper, sensible as she seemed.

"We have to get her!" Percy yelled. "We have to get back and tell the others. We have to tell Annabeth and Chiron." Piper reasoned putting more than a little Charmspeak into her words. "They'll know what to do."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Annabeth shrieked as she heard what they had to say. The other demigods were in a state of panic and hysteria. Chiron was pale.

"What do you mean that a thing of immense power is inside her? And would _destroy_ her?!"

"My friends," Thor boomed. "Calm yourselves." Annabeth gave him a mutinous, venomous glare, but shut her mouth and crossed her arms.

Will Solace was pale and even the Stolls and Katie Gardner looked sick as they listened to what Thor had to say.

"Princess Aglaia will not die- not yet. The power of her father the Earthshaker, his blood within her, will keep her alive- for now. She is half-mortal. But her powerful immortal blood may buy her some time."

Kayla, daughter of Apollo, took a deep breath. "So… It'll slow down the stone's effects?"

"Yes," Thor said nodding. "Much longer than for any mortal. But eventually she will weaken, which means we cannot afford to waste time." He sighed, groaning internally. "My friends have been foolish. They do not know what they are doing. Now they have discovered, and they have yet to experience the full consequences. If she dies, the likely chances are, so will they, especially as we have yet to understand the stone's power."

Malcolm- Annabeth's half-brother, took a deep breath. "So… How long will she have? And how will we get to them? Where are they?"

"That is easy," Thor declared. "They are heading to New York."

Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek.

She had already warned the Romans when Aglaia was kidnapped.

* * *

Suffice it to say, when the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the remaining Avengers arrived, they were greeted by a sudden shock.

The first thing- reports of earthquakes, and a large number of ships currently missing at sea.

The people of Greece deduced correctly that the gods were angry.

Very, very mad, in fact.

And now, they were going to pay.

The bases of S.H.I.E.L.D worldwide were plagued with horrible sea-storms, hurricanes, and much more with the worst yet to come. Poseidon still wanted to know where exactly his daughter was, anyway. The ones that were inland, were plagued by terrible earthquakes. And there was much more. So they had taken to the sky, on flying bases, but that wasn't friendly to them either, to put it mildly, though nowhere near the same level as the sea.

And the Romans were waiting for them.

"Romans!" Reyna roared. "Forwards- _Ad_ _aciem!_ Archers! _Parati!_ " Form battle lines! Ready! "Fire!"

And they fired arrows, similar to the Greek blasting arrows which Leo had made.

Exploding yellow goo landed on the jets of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Avengers.

They swayed. They were being attacked.

"Again!" Reyna shouted. They did it again.

"Romans!" Frank shouted. " _Ad_ _cuneum!_ " Form the wedge! _"Imperius! Ad Victoria!"_ Frank roared. Attack! To victory!

And as the archers shot once more, targeting the engines as advised, and the Siege engines were rolled into place, the Romans charged.

Boy, were the mortals in for a big surprise.

* * *

 **The battle will take place in the next chapter as a great deal of focus too, will be seen in the political and long-term consequences. Did you for a time forget about the Infinity Stone that Aglaia touched?**

 **As for Natasha and Aglaia- their relationship will progress. It's definitely not Natasha/Aglaia romance! But they will have to learn, won't they? So far neither S.H.I.E.L.D, the rest of the Avengers, the public and governments and Aglaia herself, knows about the Infinity Stones?**

 **Heads up for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

The ride back home had not been an easy one for the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

First off, after being smart enough to avoid sea travel, they boarded a jet whereupon they heard more news. Agents from bases all over the world contacted them. There had been numerous, terrible hurricanes, tropical cyclones or typhoons. A Tsunami warning- reports that a Tsunami bigger than that of 2006, were increasing in certainty. Then came the fact that the inland bases- hosting most agents who had fled from the island or coastline bases S.H.I.E.L.D operated, or the bases in the Arctic and Antarctica- had been horribly damaged by earthquakes. Poseidon was known as the Earthshaker after all.

Then came the storms. Tony didn't know how close Poseidon was with his brother Zeus, but either Zeus was doing him a favour, or he was really pi**ed at S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers too. And apparently they can't have been the only ones.

Reports suggested that there was numerous activity- volcano eruptions and technological failures- even with State-of-the-Art technology like Tony's, winds blowing like crazy, crop-harvesting failures, pests running rampant. People getting hit by lightning, and dying of sun-strokes, and even reports of a pandemic spreading in one of the more prominent bases S.H.I.E.L.D had- the largest one- which had scientists frantic trying to find a cure, with no results, after quarantining the sick.

No, Tony did not have a good flight home.

The jet was quaked and every time it rocked, it felt like the thing was going to crack like an eggshell, get hit by lightning, tossed around by the winds, drenched with water and hurtle down at the highest speeds, before smashing- _hard_.

No, it was not wise to p**s off the Greek gods.

Finally the weather had calmed- somewhat. Reports of countless missing ships- even army warships and submarines- ran rampant. No, someone was not very happy.

Just when they thought they would make it to their hidden base in Northern United States, near the Canadian border, something had hit the jet.

It sounded like a mild bump- like from a pebble throw- before the thing exploded. Smoke fumes billowed, clouding up the windows. Then another thing- whatever it was- hit them. Another small explosion. But they kept on coming in the masses, making them struggle to stay aloft- they couldn't even see what was hitting them- before; _BOOM!_ Whatever those things were, they managed to hit an engine.

And that was when they did come hurtling down, dropping like a plate from the hands of a housewife. Someone screamed or squeaked. Might have been Tony, but he wasn't sure.

Then they landed on the ground with a CRASH. It was a miracle no one was hurt.

Maria Hill's voice sounded through the com-link. "Stark? Rogers? Barton? Anyone? Are you there?" She sounded panicked.

Tony groaned. "What the f-" but what he was going to say was cut off.

Outside, Maria Hill, grabbed on for dear life, as the other jets were targeted by Roman siege engines with new designs.

* * *

"Kill them all!" Reyna roared.

Tony blinked and shook his head several times, groaning.

The Hulk got up. Yes, he had transformed.

Tony got jerkily to his feet and looked out the window.

Their jet had crash-landed after something hit their engines- and windows.

There, countless teens and young adults, dressed in _Roman_ armour and weapons, like legionnaires, charged after the Roman siege engines aimed at them.

 _Oh, Sh**!_ Tony couldn't remember if he said that out loud but he struggled through the wreckage and called out for JARVIS.

"JARVIS!" He shouted. "On it, sir." He replied.

Tony found himself suited up, and hurried out the smashed window.

The Roman-wannabes, were marching towards them.

Tony cursed. "Cap'!" He yelled. "Hulk! Hawkeye?"

Clint groaned. His vision cleared before seeing what he saw. Romans. Roman legionnaires. Did he go back in time?

He staggered to his feet.

* * *

"Columns- divide left and right!" Reyna shouted. "Around the Wedge. Siege engines- take them down. Archers! Fire!"

Hawkeye was one archer. There were many. Once again, they were faced with something very humiliating.

Tony took off into the air. "JARVIS?" He barked.

"Sir this appears to be organised in the style and weaponry of the Ancient Roman legionnaires. But they also appear to be modernised- much like the Asgardians or the demigods we've encountered in Greece.

"S***!" Tony swore. "Wait, don't tell me that they're demigods too?!"

He was well and really sick of this.

"It may as well be, sir," JARVIS replied. "Look at their weapons- it appears to be made out of the same gold substance that we encountered when you and Doctor Banner fought Mr. McDermott.

Briefly Tony remembered the gold sword/spear thing that Alex used to take him down alongside the bronze.

"WHAT?!" Okay, now he really needed to get over the shock.

"Look, JARVIS, is there any possible way I can _calm_ them down? I mean, I hate to not engage in a good fight, but if we do, there is a chance that Mommies and Daddies will be even _madder_ at us than they already are, and we don't want to make them angrier than they already have."

"I'm afraid sir, it's too late," JARVIS' languid voice replied. "As you may notice Doctor Banner has already transformed."

* * *

" _RAAWWRR!"_

That was the Hulk. Boy, he was even uglier than Frank saw on television. He had no way of knowing what he looked like as a normal guy, but boy. That guy was ugly.

Though Frank may be biased.

Frank sheathed his weapons.

He decided to go all out.

"Alright," he declared. "If that's how you're going to play it."

He transformed as well.

Tony watched helplessly as the Hulk barrelled straight towards a kid- a close-up made him see that the kid was Asian, muscular, but utterly, adorably baby-faced. He felt a horrible, chilling sense of doom.

"Cap'!" He yelled. "Hawkeye! Agents!"

"Yes?" It was Clint who answered.

"These kids might be demigods."

"Yeah, we kinda figured it out already," Clint muttered.

"Well then, STOP THE HULK!"

Too late.

But before Tony knew it, something extraordinary happened. The kid grew, doubled in size and weight when the Hulk was close enough to him. His clothes disappeared and his skin turned grey. Something grew out of his face- three things- one was long, and grey, the other two were curved and ivory.

He had somehow transformed himself into an Indian Elephant- except much bigger.

Tony's jaw dropped behind his mask, as he saw the elephant- formerly kid, charge, lower his head, and throw the Hulk into the air.

The Hulk landed a few metres away. He shook his head, disorientated, and growled and roared again.

He blundered forwards. Too late, yet again. The elephant turned into a giant grizzly bear which swatted him in the face, momentarily disorientating him. It didn't knock him out, but it brought enough time, the bear kept slapping the Hulk's cheeks like someone playing ping pong.

Tony groaned. "We've gotta stop this."

"You're telling me," Steve muttered. "Any way we can calm him down and get them all to listen?"

Before Tony or Clint answered, something flew so hard towards the ground it made Clint's cheeks vibrate, and knocked what few S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were futilely attempting to fire, and demigods back a few spaces.

Tony blinked.

Thor had arrived in a flash of light and a rushing noise.

Next thing anyone knew there was thunder and lightning alike. Rushing and wooshing, booming and crashing, making the whole place light up, even though it was already daytime and smell strongly of ozone.

Reyna blinked, wondering if it was Jason, his sister or his half-brother. But no, the light opened to reveal a blond man, like Hercules, with a crimson cape, and unique armour, carrying a massive war-hammer. From the descriptions and the few mortal news Reyna watched, she knew who this was; Thor son of Odin, Viking god of Thunder- and one of the Avengers.

Reyna straightened, ready to attack, but she caught sight of a familiar face.

Out of the water of a lake, nearby, an explosion occurred, and another impressive- perhaps even more impressive- form emerged. Partially kneeling, before rising, it was Percy Jackson wielding his Celestial Bronze sword.

"Percy?" Reyna gasped.

"Percy!" Frank exclaimed, after changing back. The Hulk stopped and froze in confusion.

"ROMANS!" Percy shouted. "DEMIGODS, COMRADES- _AVE_!"

" _AVE!"_ The Romans shouted back. They immediately came in line and saluted.

Iron Man stared. The Hulk looked utterly confused and lost. Captain America and Hawkeye looked bewildered and baffled. Hawkeye was turning his bow here and there, wondering where to strike and whether he should.

"FRIENDS," Thor boomed. "AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D AND AVENGERS! WE COME WITH A GRAVE WARNING!"

Out of nowhere, Jason appeared, swirling storms darkening the sky, lightning and thunder- not so much as to impress but just to prepare in case anyone attacked someone else. He was on Tempest, beside him, Piper rode a Pegasus.

"GUYS!" Jason shouted. "Give us thirty minutes- _max_! You need to listen- we're in danger, we're _all_ in danger- the whole world is about to blow!"

"WHAT?" Reyna stared. She glared at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the Avengers. "Very well. But only if they lay their arms down along with us." And she pointed to Iron Man. "And that guy gets out of his suit. And this guy-" she pointed to the Hulk. "Changes back."

"Friends, Avengers and agents," Thor boomed. "Lay down your arms for the moment- you will have plenty of time to wield them afterwards." He sounded grim.

"Wait- what?" Tony asked, baffled. "Okay, how do you know _this_ guy," He nodded towards Percy Jackson. "And what do you mean, _afterwards_?"

"There is a danger," Thor responded. "Far greater than we've imagined. You have all been deceived."

* * *

It took a while. But eventually, the Avengers- Tony un-armoured, dressed in grey shirt and slacks, Steve dressed in jeans and a blue shirt, Clint in black and navy blue- reappeared. Banner was back to normal and clothed decently as a doctor.

Thor meanwhile, was shaking his head. He had put down Mjölnir, but did not seem happy.

The Romans had appeared. Reyna was dressed in a purple toga with a gold tunica, as was Frank. Every other Roman was dressed in togas.

They all stood under a sheltered pavilion, the Romans had hastily built.

"Ookaay," Tony said slowly. "Um, hate to offend, but who _are_ you guys?"

"They're demigods," Percy replied, shortly, not looking at him. "Just as we are."

"Except that they are Roman- their parents were the same gods as ours, but in their Roman forms- the Greeks and the Romans had the same gods, except with different names and aspects." Annabeth explained.

"Wait," Bruce interrupted. "You're saying the _Roman_ _gods_ exist too?"

Annabeth gave him a scowl. "I said they were the same gods. Just different, more _Roman_ attributes- like the flip-side of a coin, and Roman names. These demigods are the children of the gods in their Roman forms. Just as we were the children of the gods in their _Greek_ form."

"Ookay," Tony repeated, slowly. "I don't think I'm gonna ask further, cause it's just gonna give me a big headache- I'm not really into this whole, _mythological_ thing- just mechanics and business ideas. _And_ the occasional punching someone in the gut. But not really myths."

The demigods ignored him.

"Wait," Clint interrupted. "I thought Greeks and Romans had bad blood between them?"

Annabeth scowled at him. Reyna looked cold.

"We did, but since the Second Giant War, we have been friends and allies with each other."

" _Second Giant War?"_ Clint and Bruce looked baffled. "What the heck are you talking about?" Clint demanded. "And Thor, how do you know him?"

"Perseus Jackson is well-known even far across the stars," Thor told them. "His deeds have been made into song and legend. Stories are told, even to young children."

Clint and Banner looked utterly lost.

Steve looked incredulous. "So wait, you've _heard_ about them?"

"WHAT?" That was Nick Fury arriving with a team of more agents, including Maria Hill.

Tony shook his head. "Thor, first, I was seriously going to kill you for not being here when we needed you. Second- I think I'm going to smash you in. What do you mean you've heard about them? And what's the Second Giant War, thing?"

"Perseus Jackson and his friends have saved this world- and possibly all the Nine Realms, more than once," Thor said firmly. "That is why Odin and the rest of Asgard was far from pleased when he heard your involvement in abducting his younger sister. As for your question, the Second Giant War- and the Second Titan War- were wars fought by these demigods and their parents, to protect this world and all its inhabitants, from the forces of evil- the Titan Armies and the Giants."

"Wait, what?" Fury demanded. "How come- we've never heard of this!"

Annabeth sneered at him. "Actually you have."

Fury turned his gaze towards her.

"Remember 2008?" She asked. "Mount Saint Helens blew up. That was the monster Typhon stirring." It was also Percy Jackson, but she didn't mention that. He looked slightly sheepish, anyway. "Typhon, the greatest monster of all, was under there. He was released, on August 2009, and the freak storm systems that swept throughout the United States, causing more than five states to be declared disaster areas as he made his way west to New York? That was him. And I bet you don't remember anything that happened if you were _in_ New York, did you?"

Clint froze.

"You guys slept for about a week, until August Eighteenth- do you remember doing anything for the past week until everyone informed you it was the eighteenth of August?"

Clint, Tony, Bruce, Steve, the agents and Fury froze, ice filling their veins.

"There was a vast sleeping spell," Annabeth continued. "Laid all throughout New York city by Morpheus god of dreams, so that no _mortals_ would get in the way of the war. And then you woke up, right? And realised that there were missing statues all over the city, some of them totally broken- people missing their bikes and scooters-" Percy chuckled, hesitantly. "Food places and drug stores raided, fires burning in kitchens at apartments, restaurants and cafés, am I right?"

No one answered.

"And then, in the middle of the streets, a few metres away from the Empire State Building, there was gang activity there? People throwing explosives, like tear gas and Molotov cocktails, shooting at each other?"

Annabeth scoffed. "They weren't _gangs_. No gang could be that large. No gang could disappear, all of a sudden. That was the Mist- the element that keeps our world hidden from mortal eyes. What you saw, was a bunch of gang activity. What was actually happening, was the armies of Kronos, the Titan Lord, preparing to invade and clashing with _our_ army and the army of Hades who were defending the whole city."

They stared at her.

Annabeth sneered. "You guys weren't the first ones to save Manhattan. And you weren't even _there_. _You_ guys were asleep, while _we_ defended Manhattan and the _Romans_ attacked the base of the Titans." She glared nastily at them, with her eyes like storm clouds.

"Annabeth," Jason warned.

She glared at him. "What? Just because they get all the glory and everyone bends over to _worship_ them, doesn't mean they did all the work all the time to save the world! _We_ did! _We all_ _did!_ And what did we get? Them kidnapping and torturing our siblings and friends, _experimenting_ on them- even the little kids- and throwing a bomb on our camp after treating us like criminals," she choked. "Forcing us to flee for safety, and then invading and attacking us- and we've already lost so many!" She looked on the verge of tears and she stamped her foot. "Beckendorf, Silena, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Castor… And you guys lost plenty too!" She stared at the Romans, before glaring with tear-filled eyes at the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. "We _never_ asked for recognition! _We_ never demanded glory and rewards! And these guys attack and kill us!" She choked back a sob.

The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D looked at each other. Inside, Steve was filling up with dread. The fact that saw the news about the storm system… Not remembering what he did in the last week or so… All the fires in New York restaurants, cafés and home kitchens… Going to the street and seeing all the statues smashed, moved or beaten up… The reporters claimed the gangs and Mafias took them and melted them down for weaponry, but many of them were found and simply looked beaten up. And the fact he had grabbed his shield and ran down to the street, but for one moment, he thought he saw a partially blurry image of teenagers dressed in armour, and zombies- _zombies!-_ as well as monsters, and one man, taller and more imposing than any he had ever met, dressed in black silk and armour, with two, imposing women behind him, riding a great war chariot. Then he had blinked. And gang activity resumed.

Afterwards people had panicked. What in the world had happened?

Steve didn't know. He didn't have any answers to this. He had a really bad feeling about that, and couldn't shake off the concern he had felt. In all his life- 1940s and present day- he never imagined he would encounter a situation- especially as an enhanced soldier- as this: a week un-frozen, without memory of what he did or went that last week, and coming to focus, all of a sudden, to a sudden burst of violence, but not understanding or knowing what in the world was going on.

Steve felt colder, when he remembered the ice. It was eerily similar to what he had experienced- waking up in that hospital room, after being retrieved from that ice, to have a bad feeling that something was not quite right where he was, almost getting restrained, and then running out of there on the streets, only to find himself in _another_ _world_ , it seemed. Where giant electronic billboards showing the news, and advertising the latest gadgets glared down at him, amidst a crowd of curious people dressed in modern clothes wondering what in the world was wrong with him. He had experienced that same feeling again, except wherever he went in New York, he wasn't the only one who didn't have a clue. Only this time, it wasn't built all brand-new and shiny. Only this time, there had been no explanation as to how and why it had been like this, and what had happened to them during that week, and there was a broken bridge that had apparently fallen into the water.

Or for the storm system that had neared New York suddenly dissipating just before it even touched the city. And why the Air Force, Navy vehicles and Special Forces took several hours to enter the city, when it should have been relatively easy.

Steve blinked and felt himself go numb as he looked at the teens and young adults in armour. "That was you guys?"

"The Second Titan War," Jason muttered. "On the Greek front. Romans were in San Francisco fighting on another front which was why we didn't face Kronos."

"Instead," piped another boy, who looked elfish, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. Another boy, identical in appearance, stood beside him. "Percy had to be the one to face _him_."

Tony blinked. "Who's Kronos?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "King of the Titans, father of the elder gods. He's the one who ruled this planet before the gods took over. He rose out from the deepest, darkest parts of Tartarus, the dark pit- to take over the world and utterly destroy all civilisation, not just in the west. _Percy_ stopped him."

"Okay," Percy sighed. "I really appreciate this, but we really need to cut to business, shall we?"

Thor sighed. "He is right, friends. It was Perseus and the demigods of Olympus who saved this world, and possibly prevented the violence from spreading through all the Nine Realms." When Fury, Steve, Bruce, Clint and all the agents stared at him, he sighed. "Now onto the matter at hand, a seventh Infinity Stone has been found."

Fury froze. The Romans looked confused. "A what?" Frank asked baffled.

Several minutes later, the Infinity Stones were explained and again, the mention that Aglaia had absorbed the seventh- which was reputedly a myth prior to it being found- and was only kept alive, and whole by her father's blood and power inherited from him.

Needless to say, the shock, the exclamations and fierce denial was great. But after a while, they managed to calm them down and Percy glared at Fury, the agents and the Avengers.

"Well, you can give her back." He glowered dangerously at them. The lake began to _bubble_ , like it was boiling. "Where is she?"

Steve blinked and shook his head. "Look, we didn't take them!"

"And the photos?" Annabeth snarled. "You're telling us, you didn't know anything about them?"

"Wha- _no_!" Steve exclaimed, taking a step back and raising his hands in protest. "Listen, I _swear_ we had nothing to do with them!"

"Aglaia's disappearance?" Reyna challenged. "Look," Tony admitted sheepishly. "We may have had something to do with that- and the attack on your friends in Greece, but we had nothing to do with your friends disappearing, or the photos in my apartment- which you guys weren't _supposed_ to raid, by the way- and the bomb that appeared above that camp."

The demigods all glowered dangerously at Tony who gulped.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah? And why should we believe _you_?"

"All the evidence points against your favour," Reyna said coldly, narrowing her dark eyes dangerously.

Steve shook his head. "Look, we're willing to listen and make things right."

"It could be a trick," Frank said suspiciously.

"Yeah!" The identical brothers- twins?- Exclaimed. "How do we know you aren't lying to us."

Surprisingly it was Reyna who answered. She whistled. "Aurum! Argentum!" She called out.

Two dogs-sleek greyhounds- appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Reyna. That was when Tony realised, that these hounds weren't glittery- their entire surface was made of silver- the hound on Reyna's left- and gold- the hound on her right, moulded and artfully sculpted in amazing detail to the shape and size of greyhounds.

He stared.

"These are my dogs," Reyna introduced. "Aurum and Argentum. They are able to tell whether you are lying or making false promises. So beware, Avengers. They will not take kindly to liars, and neither do I."

* * *

 _White House, Washington D.C…._

The attack on Athens was broadcast in the Oval Office.

The Secretary of State, the Secretary of Defence, the Vice-President, the Chief Counter-terrorism Advisor, the Director of the National Counter-terrorism Center, the Senior Advisor, and several military officials, sat watching the news unfold.

The president watched. A Caucasian man with beach-blond hair- the phony part of his appearance that garnered many jokes- middle-aged with a firm mouth that could contort to a firm scowl or a cheesy smile, depending on the situation, and the looks of someone who had been somewhat sunburnt, his mouth was now currently pressed into something bordering on a scowl as he watched the television.

The news. The attack on Athens. The revelation that the Greek gods did exist to the people of the world. Princess Aglaia's kidnapping and the enraged attitude of the Europeans, particularly the Greek and Danish peoples.

The mistrust and anger dealt towards S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers who were said to have betrayed everyone's trusts. The news about the crazy weather, the epidemics, the sea and earthquakes threatening to destroy every major continent of this world…

And the other threats not on television. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D demanding to speak with the president on the phone or onscreen. The various ambassadors and diplomats of many nations, closely aligned with Greece threatening to sever ties with the United States, and the Opposition Party leaders, demanding an answer as to why he had allowed an attack on allied soil, with members of that country's parliament, royal family and military leaders, within direct vicinity of the assault. And all the while, the president ignored them, watching in silence.

So what? Greece wouldn't dare go to war with the United States. Even if they were strong, he was sure he could take them. He didn't care about the ambassadors and diplomats, threatening to leave, or the fact that the olive products, Greek cheese- particularly Feta- and other Greek export prices would rise. He couldn't, let's be frank, give a damn about the American-Greek community currently living and handing death-threats to the White House, directed at him. Or the American-Danish community for that matter.

Having won the election, the president would tear his office to pieces, rather than lose it to someone else. It was a hard-fought, hard-won battle. And he would not lose another war.

"Do you think the Greeks will retaliate?" He asked.

The Secretary of Defence frowned. "Mr. President, I think they will be a very big problem, but not as big as the, er, _gods_ involved in this."

The president scowled. "And the Romans? I suppose their great pals with the Greek demigods too?"

"Yes, sir." The Chief Counter-terrorism advisor said. "It appears they both are aware of the others' existence and have become allies in this matter."

The president's scowl deepened. He moved from where he was standing, on the right of his chair, around the desk and in front of his closest advisors and trusted friends.

"Listen, it doesn't matter what they think. This is American soil. The world has changed. A long time ago, when we were sacrificing chickens and virgins to the Greek gods, this might have been their universe. But _times change_. We don't look up to that mountain in Greece anymore, thinking that if we lit incense, sacrificed a bull, and prayed hard enough, the gods are going to give us everything we've desired. This is American soil, ladies and gentlemen- this is _our_ world now."

The Secretary of Defence exchanged glances with the Chief Counter-terrorism Advisor. "Sir, I don't think the Greek gods are going to forget that we authorised a direct assault, upon their _children_ , so to speak."

"So what?" The president replied arrogantly. "It's not like they're going to destroy the whole world." He moved back to behind his desk. "They need our chickens too much for that."

One of the generals of the US Armed Forces chuckled somewhat in amusement. So did a few others, more nervously. The Commander of the US/NATO forces, however, said, "Sir, with all due respect, what if Greece severs its alliance with the United States? For years now, we've been combating the worst terrorist organisations and wars with their help and support. Let's be frank, there were many times when they _didn't_ just back us up. They took control." The president looked at him while he sat down. The Commander continued. "And our men are already exhausted. Fighting wars in the Middle East and Eastern Europe, takes its toll. Many of the guys haven't even seen their kids who are now over three years old. And if this war keeps going, and the Greek gods are against us- well, I'd hate to seem superstitious, but the fact is, currently, several hundred ships are lost at sea, a number of them are navy vessels. Several of our guys can't return home from the Middle East or Eastern Europe, because the weather is just too turbulent for take-off. If America is to be attacked- by supernatural, mundane or alien forces, we need our men, _here_ and _now_." He stared.

"Commander Marks, I think you've forgotten that the Greek gods are very moody. They change constantly, faster than the wind. One minute, they're upset about something, the next minute, they're celebrating their parties up on Olympus and arguing about who wears a better toga." A number of people chuckled at that. "Face it, Marks. They're not gonna be interested for long. And as for needing our guys, there are many soldiers off-duty and in training, right here, back home."

"But many of them aren't even fully trained!" The Commander blurted. "And these gods _can't_ be killed- they can't even be harmed with _our_ weapons!"

"No," the president agreed. "But their kids can. Not as much as we are, but still, able to. And this isn't like Troy where one hot chick gets kidnapped and the world- including the Greeks, go to war to get her back. No, as much as I hate to admit it, the time of heroes and legends are over." He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up. "They're not going to war over one _girl_. Even if she is very pretty, mildly speaking. Their kids live here too. They're not gonna wage a second Trojan War to get even."

The Commander shook his head. "Sir, what about the protests at home? Not just the American-Greek and Danish communities. There are _people_ \- citizens- who are protesting this, and are against this course of action. We have trade and military alliances with Greece. We have demigods living on American soil. We have the Greek gods out to get us. The odds are, frankly, Mr. President, stacked high against us."

"Charles, Charles," the president sighed. He shook his comb-over, beach-blond, head. "Ah, just forget it. The weather's going crazy and people _thinks_ the world's going to end." More chuckles. Commander Charles Marks, however, did not. "Charles, listen, I appreciate your concern, but this problem is _not_ going to end in the long-term. The Greek gods are upset with _S.H.I.E.L.D_. They're upset with the _Avengers_. As long as we isolate ourselves from them, and show them that we are not affiliated with them, then no decent, ordinary, hard-meaning American is going to get hurt, as long as they're not affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers, or the demigods of Olympus. In the meanwhile, I think S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers are getting too high up themselves. I think they're thinking that they are above the law and can do and bring anything on American soil, whatever and whenever they want. Well, we just have to show them that they can't. They _can't_ do whatever they want. And they certainly aren't above the law of the most powerful country in the world, which they are a part of, and are serving." He finished his little speech. "And some of you may notice that Colonel James Rhodes currently isn't here. Well, he's not invited." He leaned back further. "And I don't miss him." He continued firmly. "It's time for Rhodes, to know who the boss is, in this country. It's the government. Not the Avengers, or S.H.I.E.L.D. It's not them he has to get access to, in order to bring something here." The president said.

"If S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers don't want to play by _our_ rules, in _our_ game, under _our_ laws and under _our_ protection, then they can do very well without it. We just have to make it known and leave them be." He threw his hands up in a swishing motion above his head.

"They can't stay here anymore," he decided.

"But sir!" The Chief-Counter-terrorism Advisor, and Counter-terrorism Center Director, stood up simultaneously.

"We authorised this attack- you authorised this attack!" the Chief Advisor said incredulously. "We can't just leave-" the president held up his hand.

"Watch me," he said finally. "They've earned this matter in the long-term. I authorised them to take the demigods and the princess in- quietly. And they can't even do that. Of course I don't rely upon _them_." He looked like he tasted a bed dessert. "I didn't authorise them to take them somewhere where the country's parliament, military officials and the rest of the royal family are in attendance!" He declared. That _may_ , or _may_ _not_ be true. Honestly, the president couldn't remember all the paperwork and finer details the S.H.I.E.L.D bosses gave him. "If S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers created this mess, then they're the ones who are gonna clean up and get over it." He looked at them. "Warn them when they get home." He stood. "Now, gentlemen. My wife is waiting for me, I have an appointment to keep, and a date-night to initiate." He buttoned his suit jacket and swept out of the room, whereupon someone opened the door for him.

Those left remaining stared at each other.

Commander Marks sighed. Those that supported the president left the room. The Counter-terrorism officials, Secretary of State, two other military officers, remained.

"He won't listen." Was all James Taylor- Chief Counter-terrorist Advisor said, exhaling. "They won't listen."

"He's never gonna listen, folks," Admiral of the Fleet, Mathew Edwards said. "He's never liked 'em in the first place. He doesn't like anything he doesn't control."

The Secretary of Defence- Johnathan Stewart, scoffed. "Of course he doesn't. He's a control-freak."

"Johnathan," Daniel Andrews- Counter-terrorism Director- sighed. "Please. Let's be aware we are in the _Oval_ _Office_ right now."

"So apparently, because his supporters aren't liking S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers right now, he doesn't like them either," Mathew Edwards sighed. "Remind me again, _why_ did I vote for him?"

"And technically speaking, he thinks S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers are getting too popular right now, it's about time somebody cut them down to size." Johnathan muttered.

"So that someone is Percy Jackson?" Daniel Andrews stated. "How long before he decides that that boy is too dangerous and isn't in control of the United States government, and therefore should be removed?"

Mathew Edwards snorted. "I don't care what he thinks. I spent years working with demigods in the navy, long before I even became a Rear Admiral. I'm not gonna give up on them, just like that, and I'm not gonna give up on the Avengers, either."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks, man." He stated. "I'm sure the others would appreciate it if they hear it." Johnathan smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"The question is, what are we going to do to neutralise the situation until we can find a solution?"

Unknown to them, wires and cameras, hidden even from the president, watched and heard every movement and word.

"The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D are currently on the meeting table with the Greek and Roman demigods," men in black heard Daniel Andrews state. "They'll come up with something. In the meantime, they're becoming sure that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D have nothing to do with the missing demigods. And they found something. Something big. Probably an Infinity Stone. A seventh, according to Thor."

"How long before news of _that_ comes out," Mathew Edwards muttered.

* * *

"See!" Tony exclaimed, gesturing to the dogs. "Either _they're_ malfunctioning, or we're telling the truth!"

The others turned to Reyna. "Did anyone by any chance tamper with your dogs?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Reyna said firmly. "That will never happen. The dogs stay with me at all times."

The two dogs, which Tony mentally nicknamed Silver and Goldie, cause he couldn't understand or pronounce their Latin names, stayed still and calm the whole time.

"Alright, so they didn't take those demigods," Percy growled. "But they did take my _sister_! Where is she?"

"Look man," Tony held up his hands, as Steve said, "Now, now, we'll discuss this calmly, okay?" "We'd tell you where she is, heck, we'd even give her back- I don't fancy another bad trip through the air, or the Atlantic and the Mediterranean. Or drowning. Or getting crushed. But we don't have her anymore- she escaped."

"WHAT?" They demanded.

"Yeah, she escaped off the floating base, with Natasha in tow as a hostage, demanding that we bring back the missing kids," Tony said sheepishly. "I don't know where she's gone. But there was a giant woman with jellyfish hair, who called her, her little sister, and she gave us three days from on, on midnight to give them back." He looked sheepish. "I take it she's not with you guys. So do you mind contacting her to tell her, you know," he gestured at them. "About all this?"

Percy was about to respond, when he had an awful, sinking feeling inside of him. He turned and frowned, saying, "Where's Alex?"

He hadn't been seen since he received the news of Aglaia's kidnapping.

* * *

 **Surprise, surprise.**

 **Where did Alex go?**

 **Well, John, guess what- you got your wish and they'll be more demigods famous in the military and governments and Hollywood, known.**

 **MoonLightNinja- thank you so much! I try to make things believable and go into character. Magnus is going to come, but it will be a while.**

 **James: Hi! Yeah, that will be a problem. I am still working it out. Do you have any suggestions?**

 **JasonGreen: Thank you, thank you! You made my day and I hope I can keep you happy. As for HYDRA- um, maybe, but I think it will go deeper. And yeah, the Olympians won't be happy, I mean Poseidon wasn't happy about Polyphemus being blinded by Odysseus, was he? He made Odysseus' life miserable. And Apollo's alleged son Troilus was killed by Achilles- he wasn't happy about Achilles. Yeah, Natasha and Aglaia have more in common than they like to admit. Their relationship may have been antagonistic at the beginning, but we'll see how it goes. Perhaps they remind each other of themselves. After all, both are very protective of the ones they care about, aren't they?**

 **To adipose1913: Yeah, it's because of Thor things are put aside- for the moment. Now these guys are close than ever to the truth, but the worse is yet to come! Thanks- I read in Marvel Cinematic wiki that the Asgardians don't keep much update on the news and goings-on of the places and cultures outside the Nine Realms- I mean, Sif thought the Frost-giants were the only blue-skinned aliens to have visited Midgard, but the Kree already did. Thor said that the Chitauri weren't from any known race or planet, but their region of Space is known and acknowledged by many others- called Sanctuary. Still, they'd be dumb not to notice anything to do with the Infinity Stones anywhere.**

 **To daringwolf2000: Yeah, it's going to get even more chaotic!**

* * *

 **Latin words:**

 _Ave_ \- Hail

 _Ad Aciem_ \- Form battle lines

 _Parati_ \- Ready

 _Ad cuneum_ \- Form the wedge! -wedged-shaped infantry tactical approach.

 _Imperius-_ Attack!

 _Ad Victoria_ \- To victory!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry. Easter Break. I needed a break as well!**

 **You'll get some answers soon enough!**

 **Warning: Alex flashback- his backstory is important. Sokovia is a fictional country in Marvel Cinematic Universe, where seen in Age of Ultron, they fought and where Pietro and Wanda came from.**

* * *

That dream terrorised him. Constantly. Alex hated it.

It was the night same time as when Percy had that dream. The dream that warned him that Aglaia would be in danger.

Alex remembered his past. Everything.

Like Hannibal Rising, he felt the devil within.

The voices- the multinational, multilingual voices, with many different accents, mocking and tormenting him.

And then he saw something else entirely.

Them laughing at him.

And he had forgotten about this. He didn't think it was that important, no matter what his morals would tell him, later on in life.

The children. Eyes full of despair. Many of them, looked as if they had been deformed. Why? Mutilated. Yes, they were tortured, some were mutilated. Others were fought to fight to the death, or experimented upon, or all at once.

They didn't seem normal- especially not after all that- but even before, they were different.

 _Remember your past, to know your future,_ he heard a voice hiss.

Alex felt an icy chill in his spine, the first he had ever felt for a long time- when he jolted awake.

How could he have been so stupid?

He had forgotten. He had mistaken the signs!

Whether or not the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D were connected to this, Alex knew where the kids were taken. Why? Because he had been one of them! He was taken by them when he was younger!

Why had he mistaken the signs?

He knew!

He had been one of them. And the only one to have escaped.

He didn't know he was a demigod then. He wouldn't have known if any of the others, which he had disregarded as he only briefly saw them and was thus fighting for his own life, were demigods as well. But they had obviously been…

 _Remember your past, to know your future…_

The voice sounded suspiciously like…

Hera.

Slowly, piece by piece, Alex began to string together the events that led him to Camp Half-Blood and here in Greece.

* * *

As soon as he received word of Aglaia's kidnapping, Alex had- seemingly- gone crazy.

He had- admittedly- lost it. Images flooded his brain- his mother returning home drunk, flogging him with her belt- though sometimes she was so drunk, she staggered. Then going out, coming back at three, or even five in the morning, shrieking with laughter, outrageously drunk, banging around the house, tripping, swearing and cursing. Then screaming and demanding for something- more tequila. A glass of wine. A favourite jacket.

And then the monsters. The monsters that attacked. His mother screaming at him for being a liar, grabbing his hair, his ear, his arm, kicking him hard, wearing stilettoes, him begging her to stop as a toddler, screaming, before realising that only made her angrier. Her calling him the milestone around her neck, saying he was just like his father, the burden she never wanted- should have killed him when she had the chance…

He learned to be stoic. To be unfeeling. To not expect anything from his mother. No love. No comfort. Not even the basic necessities to life.

At school, children mocked him. They laughed and teased him. Monsters attacked. Many of them were teachers. Alex suddenly came to the realisation, that if he died- especially before fulfilling any life goals- no one would care.

Running away, so hungry from the many times, his mother forgot as much as to buy food. As a young boy, he had never been allowed to go to the kitchen and if he did, he would either be locked in the closet or end up on the receiving end of the belt, or a stick, himself. He often ran- fled from the house when she was out during her orgies, where a woman took pity and fed him.

She was a strange woman. At first, she had been slightly suspicious of Alex, but then she had warmed up and even taken responsibility for him. After which, she had taken care of him, cleaned him up. He regarded her as the first mother figure he had ever had. An incredibly beautiful woman- whom he had thought was the most beautiful woman at his young age, and whom Alex thought of as an angel. She had the softest, warmest brown eyes he had ever seen, and had been kind, concerned even. She also hated his mother already, for some reason. Alex couldn't blame her.

His mother was beautiful too. She had been so beautiful that the press and the fans often mistook her for Sharon Tate. But Sharon Tate had by all accounts, been a lovely person inside and out. Alex knew no love or warmth from his mother.

Even Jason and Thalia, he later discovered, had more care from their mother, than he had from his. At least she never hit them.

And then Alex learnt to be brutal. He learnt to strike back. Not just escape and use cunning. He learnt to use his brain- where to strike, when to strike, and how and where to avoid trouble for striking back- at bullying school-children, and teachers disguised as monsters. He learnt to take revenge- to make people pay- he never killed. But he had learnt the art of fine revenge. It was, in a humorous way, he later learned, similar to the Art of War, which he also read. He had rudimentary, but excellent strategic and tactical skills which, when refined, would serve to be even better. He watched martial arts films and TV when his mother was out- working or partying, mostly working. He mimicked all the moves. It was rudimentary- raw. But it was a start of something else.

The lady who fed him, 'Auntie Siobhan' she told him to call her, encouraged him in this pursuits. She even showed him ways- few as they were- how to strike better, how to anticipate. How to catch them unawares, and use his then-small size and apparent youth, to be mistaken for an easy target, when in fact, he wasn't. She taught him to bide his time. And how to survive without his mother- food, clothing, anything at all. Never depend on her or anyone.

His mother remained oblivious.

But Auntie Siobhan did warn him not to give himself to a love of brutality and violence- she encouraged him to rescue other people who were in as much trouble- if not more- than him. Not to take out his anger and hate on them. S

She was right.

And his mother remained oblivious.

One day, he had had enough. When he ran away from home and listened to 'Auntie Siobhan' encourage him to leave, after a monster attack and getting hit by his mother, he decided he had had enough. Auntie Siobhan disappeared into thin air. He ran away.

Monsters attacked. They always did. But Alex had learnt to be brutal. He had learnt to fend for himself. With no mummy's skirts to hide behind, Alex had learnt to endure beatings and gang violence, often from teenagers, much older than him. And monsters. Eventually, he learned to be somewhat good with his hands. He built traps- often designed to be somewhat sadistic according to the soft- for anyone who came after him- man or monster. He hunted things for food, but never more than what he needed. He slaughtered monsters brutally, using a bronze knife, Auntie Siobhan had given him as a parting gift. From an early age, Alex learned the survival of the fittest. He learnt the most cunning, as well as the fittest, the one who bided his/her time, and knew when exactly to strike, where and how, would survive.

He would be brutal. He would wait.

And then he had gotten kidnapped.

Alex knew they would spare no mercy. These weren't school-yard bullies. These weren't monsters. These were human, cunning as could be.

And they wanted to kill him.

Years on a rack. Being tested to his limits. Beaten. Fighting in a cage with all the mud. Whipped with something worse than his mother's belts, sticks and stilettoes. And he had endured them all.

Alex later wondered if his tormentors were HYDRA. No. They weren't. And yet, reading up on HYDRA, he discovered they were eerily similar. If it was HYRDA, there would certainly have been the emblem, they would have greeted each other with 'Hail HYDRA!' and much more. After all, these people were looking to brainwash these kids and turn them into minions, right? And the kids would never have escaped.

But he did.

He bided his time. He played helpless and weak. Just as they were about to sedate and euthanize him by force, Alex slaughtered them with a knife he had hidden. He ran out of the truck they had shoved him on. Despite having memorised every walkway, watching where his tormentors went. Learning their habits. Their weapons. Watching for hidden cameras and monitors, apparently there was no need. Still, Alex had developed a meticulous, and cunning plan that was only made easier by the fact that they were shipping him off somewhere.

He escaped, but his tormentors were never found. Never brought to justice- at least, not the majority of them. So who were they?

After military training, as well as schooling funded by a general who not only took pity upon Alex but saw some apparent potential, they tried to hammer some morals into him. They partially succeeded. But apart from Auntie Siobhan, whom he had never seen again, and himself, he did not know family or loyalty- not until he was taken to Camp Half-Blood- by a few demigods and the Oracle of Delphi who were currently on a holiday trip

And he was claimed.

He felt no love for his father- after all that, why would he? He wasn't sure if he hated him- Alex didn't hold grudges unless he was sure he could easily take revenge- but he certainly was ambivalent. His stepmother was another matter- _she_ was 'Auntie Siobhan'. She didn't coddle him, but she had given him a fighting chance.

But family came from home. From Camp.

He had never lost his Irish roots. Or his accent. Or his violent side and skills. But, he knew where he belonged. He learned loyalty. And hard as it was- it really was for him- he learned to show mercy. And that it wasn't so bad, in the end. Nor was it to be close to someone. Like his friends. And cousins.

And Aglaia.

Despite his aristocratic blood, from his mother's side, Alex knew no such sense of entitlement and privilege. He was awkward when it came to luxurious accommodations. But she taught him to feel at ease. That being happy and relaxed wasn't necessarily a bad thing, even if it was in the short-term, rather than the long-term.

And they took her.

He was never going to forgive them for that. Never.

Even if he had learnt to forgive.

Alex was quickly forgotten about the fact of how shaken he had been to annihilating Iron Man and the Hulk. He even forgot the thrill and pleasure he took in seeing the once great, and mighty heroes, larger than life- and himself- crumble to the ground. He had regretted it. It was something he had continuously been warned about: by Hera, Chiron, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Aglaia and even his father- on the rare occasions they took notice of each other. Alex, let's be frank, wasn't his father's most beloved child, and the masses of Hellenic neo-pagans- who were sure to grow in numbers after the attack in Athens and the breaking news afterwards- were sure to be closer to his father than he was. Alex didn't hate the guy. But he probably didn't love him either.

He treated the guy like a fact of life- nothing he can do. Mortals can't change the weather. Why complain? Same with him and his father. He wasn't anything special. But no use resenting him.

Could you blame him?

 _Maybe I'm damaged,_ he thought. He no longer cared whether his father showed any sign of love, affection and favouritism. He was just grateful to have been claimed, so he didn't spend his entire life not knowing. Aglaia had taught him about her trips to Eastern European countries- and the former USSR. There were countless children inside schools, orphanages and group homes- institutionalised and bland. Not all of them treated the children badly. But having the children's brains scanned revealed a frightening result- that these kids suffered brain damage- not the type that damaged their intelligence and learning abilities. But there were pathways- of which the brain had many to 'send signals', and comprehend situations and emotions. And it was the pathways that helped with a child's emotional development and learning- such as their ability to love- that had been blocked. These children may understand that some things considered immoral, such as murder, will not be acceptable in any part of society. But because they never knew a mother's- or a father's love- they had no way of knowing what emotions such as sympathy, empathy, guilt and loved felt like.

Psychopathy was a mental illness, after all. Not something exclusive to murderers alone.

Maybe, like him.

But Alex had snapped himself out of it.

He needed to find Aglaia. Fast.

 _Analyse_ , he thought, gritting his teeth. _Think_.

Demigods and electronics don't go together. Unless they were made by Hephaestus or his kids. But Alex didn't care for once. If an enemy wanted to attack him after all that- he or she was truly the stupidest creature in the world. And he could take them on easily. It was a palace full of mortals, anyway.

Where would he even start was the biggest problem.

Alex frowned as he tried to remember his past without going into flashbacks.

His tormentors. Not all of them spoke English. Some were definitely from continental Europe. They spoke English using a variety of accents. Coming from Ireland and living all his life there, prior to being captured, Alex simply found it strange the way they spoke. But he learned to string pieces- from listening to them talk, and researching as much as he could after he escaped.

Russian. European and Latin Spanish. Brazilian or continental Portuguese. American or British English. Irish Gaelic or Scottish Gaelic. Prussian, or Southern German- Austrian or Swiss German. Continental, Canadian, Creole, Swiss and Belgian French. Arabic from Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Dubai, United Arab Emirates and Persian from Iran, as well as Punjabi, Hindi and Urdu. There had been many Eastern European languages, Alex thought. _That_ was harder to describe.

But a large number, after more mind-numbing, extensive and at often-times, frustrating research- Sokovians were predominant.

Sokovia- Aglaia had mentioned going there. On goodwill visits and Aid relief. That was prior to the presidency of the incumbent president of the United States- unpopular as he was among the Sokovian people.

' _If you know your enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.'_ Sun Tzu had written that.

Sokovia. A small country in Eastern Europe. Some people have described it as being nothing and nowhere special, but it was in the way of everywhere special, it seemed. People have sought to escape the Soviet sphere through Sokovia, to the west of Europe- to Austria, for example. Failed and corrupt communist government, the country didn't function much better under the capitalists either. Corruption ran rampant, and especially after the current president took power, westerners have continuously exploited the country for their own benefits. Once, a blockade, made recently under the direction of the American senate and president- prevented shipment of goods- imports and exports- of which they didn't have many- from leaving Sokovia. People went hungry. They hated the United States and anything to do with them. Even the Avengers.

So why would he research them?

Because of what he saw in his dream. What he remembered. The predominance of the Sokovians and their accents.

Because he didn't know where they were geographically, as his cell had no windows to the outside world- no contact of any kind. Even when they shoved him into a truck and was subsequently attacked by joint UN forces, he had not known where they were, and when he made his escape.

Sokovia. Now he knew.

They took them to Sokovia. Avengers or not.

And if Aglaia or any of the other demigods would be found anywhere, they were there.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Frank asked confused.

Leo shrugged. "We dunno. We didn't see him since someone told him that Aglaia was missing."

Percy and Jason froze and simultaneously groaned.

They knew Alex was a brilliant strategist and tactician as well as a warrior who was fearsome and unstoppable to say the least. If he planned something, then it was likely that it would not fail, and he would _not_ be stopped.

And right now he could be planning something _very_ , very violent.

He inherited Zeus' temper or at least his low-level tolerance.

Percy and even Jason had never asked about Alex's past- his training. Only that he had been captured and forced to fight- similar to a gladiator- by terrorist groups. He always said that shortly. He never wanted to talk about anything more- except to Aglaia.

Tony frowned. "Wait. Is this the guy that shot him with lightning?" He gestured towards Banner. "And could use wind and other stuff? The Sith Lord?"

Percy and Leo snorted at that. "He's a son of Zeus. And likely, he's out to get you." Jason said grimly.

Thor frowned. "How is it that a great warrior was not well-known until recently?"

"That's because he wasn't discovered until most of the major conflicts were well-over," Frank muttered. "And because of the fact that he had his own battles to fight- he was captured before he fought to survive.

Tony looked bewildered, then looked at the other Avengers.

"If Alex hasn't been seen since he received the news of Aglaia's kidnapping," Jason said slowly. "Then he must not know about any of this. And that he has gone after her."

Tony cursed, and so did some agents.

"And he's out to get you," Percy said with a horrible certainty. "He's out not only to free you, but to get you as well. And knowing him he will never fail.

"The question is, where is he headed, and from where will he try to kill you?"

* * *

Aglaia proceeded to leave Natasha be on the first day.

Scowling angrily, she decided she was going to keep Black Widow at an arm's length.

Until this whole situation was resolved.

Was she being too harsh? Maybe. Actually, _yes_. Very. But who was she compared to the rest of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D who attacked innocent, harmless children?

Enraged, her foul temper fuelled by the millisecond, Aglaia scowled.

Yes, it wasn't right to take out her anger like that. But, hey, she did specifically ask her father and sister _not_ to kill anyone. She needed them alive.

Although they probably would once she had left the picture.

That was fine, by her, she thought, coldly. She had shown them mercy. But it didn't mean that she- or _anyone_ _else_ \- should let them 'off the hook'! That was what the Americans- and her father, said.

She- habitually- refrained from throwing or breaking anything. It never solved problems, besides it always created more problems. And she had been trained out of that for a long time now. But she did scowl and mutter swearwords in Ancient and Modern Greek.

"Trouble?" Someone asked.

She spun around, nearly readying herself for an attack, when she realised that the speaker was a young wood nymph.

With red hair, and a pale complexion, tinged with green from chlorophyll, Laurel raised a slender eyebrow at Aglaia.

Aglaia scowled again and sat down on a rock.

"We heard rumours- from the Nereids- that Poseidon was very, very angry." She said hesitantly. "Because you had been kidnapped."

She sighed. "True."

Laurel sat down at her feet, and she proceeded to tell Laurel everything.

"Don't you think… You hate Black Widow a little too much?" Laurel asked hesitantly. "Even amongst the other Avengers?"

Aglaia's scowl deepened. "I hate self-righteous hypocrites. Just because she works for the most powerful government in the world, she feels everything she does is justified because she works for a powerful, multi-national organisation. I thought she was _Russian_ , anyway! And she thought things would get better if they worked for S.H.I.E.L.D?" She scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me. At least I can give her a taste of her own medicine."

She sunk even lower- slouching like she never did before. It was a habit due to an entire life with the most perfect manners ingrained within her. Percy sometimes teased her for it.

"Aglaia," Laurel sighed. "I think that's not the only reason why you hate her. And besides, have you listened from her side of the story?"

Aglaia looked incredulously at Laurel. "All the evidence-"

Laurel shrugged. "I'm not going to argue on that." She said. "Whether or not it's true, you've got to find out yourself. But, Aglaia, you're good at opening your heart. Open your ears, just once, and your mind. Keep your opinions to yourself until you know better."

* * *

Alex stood deep in the mud.

Okay. Greece to Sokovia. Easy.

Yeah, right. But he was a demigod. A son of Zeus, distant as they were with each other.

He just needed the transport.

Alex had been experimenting with his powers more than any of his half-siblings- Jason and Thalia. As a matter of fact, he probably experimented and learned more about his abilities than his other half-siblings, even Herakles and Perseus.

Alex sighed as he ate some ambrosia. He ate cheese and other food as well. No he wasn't injured, but he would need the energy.

Especially for this.

Summoning all his strength, Alex felt himself rise into the air, before allowing himself to be blown away.

He had taken a Pegasus- his own one. But the Pegasus would meet him at an appointed location- he would go in a different direction, in order to confuse, just in case he was being tracked or followed.

Alex would not take any risks.

Sokovia.

It wasn't a well-known country. That much was clear. People could go their entire lives without ever hearing about it. The problem was, that if the Sokovians wanted to live their lives in peace, they very well couldn't. In the colonial age, long before airplanes were invented, and sea- or land- travel was the only way to get anywhere, Sokovia was the crossroads to anywhere important. From the West and Central Europe, as well as the East, the south or the north- various railroads to transport not only people but vital goods. It was ruthlessly fought over during the Colonial Era, and even during the Cold War the Iron Curtain could not hinder its importance- or the fact that East and West merged together, within Sokovia's boundaries. Refugees fleeing the Soviet Sphere of influence came through Sokovia, smuggled in trains, to the west. The Soviets soon took harsh charge. The government resisted. They took it the same way as they handled the Hungarian Uprising. Crushing it with utter brutality. He had learnt about it during military school. Of course, a puppet government, totally in love with the Soviets' way of life, was installed. And even when the Soviet Union fell, and capitalism became the range all over Europe, Sokovia's government still held an iron-grip upon its peoples. Cut off from the outside world, much like the Albanians during the rule of Enver Hoxha, Sokovians were forced to fend for themselves, but with ruthless action taken towards those who were simply passing goods through. Accused of various human rights infringements, the government tried to put a stop to all the trade, the bringing of goods and other foreign-made products into the country, and the secret smuggling of refugees outside of it. No use. People fought, rose up, and the government armed forces clashed against them.

The European Union couldn't control it, and the danger of Sokovia's civil war spread to outside. The Americans stepped in. But due to the administration of the current president, they messed up terribly- tightening border control, chasing the dictator out of office without replacing it. Clashes between civilians and soldiers ensued. Violent ones, and political parties took direct, aggressive action, causing the American president to stop the import and export of goods to and from Sokovia- bringing the danger of starvation. Worse yet, the president of the United States was suspected of dealing peace negotiations to bring the now-deposed dictator back to power. Hence all the trouble.

Now illegal terrorist organisations like HYDRA would be happy to take over.

Of course they were Sokovians.

* * *

Percy cursed.

"Could we contact him by Iris Message?" Piper suggested.

Percy shook his head. "If he is in danger, with enemy close by, it might compromise his position. If Alex is truly smart enough to figure out that we're being played- he would still blame and hate S.H.I.E.L.D and you guys-" he nodded at the Avengers- "but he would also suspect and track whoever is behind this. He'll go after them- without anyone noticing."

"He's a remarkable strategist to say the least." Annabeth admitted.

"Okay, so this guy may, or may not come after us?" Tony asked hesitantly. "This powerhouse of a demigod that may only be slightly less powerful than you are?"

"Yeah," Percy shrugged. "I suppose so."

The Avengers mentally groaned.

"He's quite unpredictable," Piper helpfully put in. "Except for his temper."

"Yeah," Jason sighed. "He does that. He's inherited my father's temper."

Tony, Steve and Bruce winced, remembering the flight back.

"Any idea where he could be?" Steve asked.

"None whatsoever," Percy muttered. "Unless he gave anyone a glimpse of what he was thinking at the time." He looked up.

The Pegasi. And the storm spirits.

Steve furrowed his brow while the others stared. "Is that a flying horse?"

"A Pegasus," Piper put in helpfully. "Yes."

Percy went forwards.

* * *

Natasha stared at the girl.

She was young, beautiful to say the least. But instead of having cheeks flushed with pink, it was green. The colour of chlorophyll.

"Hungry?" The girl asked. "Aglaia thought you'd be restless." She handed Natasha several books. "I understand perfectly."

Natasha took them hesitantly, warily. "Thanks."

She smiled at her. "My name is Laurel." She said. "You're the first mortal I've seen, you know. You must be wondering what I am."

"Well, yeah," Natasha admitted hesitantly.

"I am a dryad," Laurel said. "A wood nymph. A spirit of a tree, as some would say. It's guardian. As my name implies it's a laurel." She smiled at Natasha.

Okay. So that wasn't expected. Natasha took a deep breath. But then again, Greek mythology wasn't just about gods, demigods and monsters. She remembered reading about nymphs numerous times.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Laurel." Natasha stood hesitantly from the chair. "I'm Natasha Romanoff." Laurel smiled brilliantly.

"I know. She's told me a lot about you."

Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Not nice things I presume?" Laurel chuckled. "Oh, you'd be surprised." She looked at Natasha, with keen eyes. "You know, she's a very loyal person. All her life, one thing and one thing alone has been drummed into her. Duty. Service to others. Even if it meant standing at the firing line herself to shield some random stranger. She's has serious issues with people threatening anyone she tries to protects- particularly her people, her family- which includes the other demigods." Laurel explained. "She raised the kids herself. Sometimes, she even brings them here, you know, for a vacation." She sighed. Natasha looked at her. "You've seen lots of demigods then?"

"A number," she admitted. "The children especially- you know, those under or at the age of seven. She takes them here, because, well, it's the only place they can be safe apart from the camps."

"What about home?" Natasha asked.

"No, most of them…" The nymph hesitated. "Well, most of them come from broken homes. Some were in foster care before they ran away and were found and taken to camp because of monsters or bad caretakers. Others… Well, their mortal parents just weren't capable of taking care of children. I mean, if you look at Jason and Thalia Grace and Alex McDermott… Their mothers were egoistic and more concerned with partying than raising and feeding their own offspring. Annabeth Chase's father was a history professor and more concerned about his work than raising a child. So I don't think these people cared much to try to feed their kids much less protecting them from monsters they can't even see."

Natasha looked taken aback. She shook her head. "Why- why can't they- _we_ \- see the monsters?"

"It's the Mist," Laurel sighed. Natasha frowned. "The Mist?" "Yes, read it in the _Illiad_ or the _Odyssey_. The Mist is generated whenever the mortal world and the world of the gods come together. It's controlled by the goddess Hecate, but the truth is, it's not really all too controllable. Mortals look at a monster and see nothing out of the ordinary really. Or maybe slightly ordinary, but definitely mundane."

Natasha's mind went whirling one-hundred-and-seventy miles per hour. "So… If two armies of demigods and monsters fought in the streets of New York, all mortals would see is a bunch of gang and mafia activity?"

Laurel looked slightly surprised. "Yes, that happened during the Second Titan War. The Mist was particularly active then. The armies of Hades, the god of the Dead and the demigods of Olympus were fighting against the Forces of Kronos, Lord of the Titans." Natasha's brow furrowed. "That happened during the Battle of Manhattan."

"And… Aglaia mentioned a sleeping spell?" She asked suspiciously. "Yes, cast by Morpheus, god of dreams, all around New York. Hecate used her magic to steer cars and other vehicles entering the city to turn around. Kronos slowed down time- he's the Lord of Time, he could do that." She hastily explained at Natasha's expression. "The Wind gods prevented Kronos' forces from attacking by air, which turned out to be difficult later on when they wanted to bring mortals to the city. The East and Hudson Rivers, from what I've been told, sunk anything that tried to enter the city by boat. That was some of the defences in New York. That… Ended up in heavy casualties. I heard about it from the demigods who'd been there." She looked pained.

Natasha absorbed this in silence and total shock.

"Sounds like they've fought in a lot of wars," Natasha said. "That was just the first. The Second Giant War came after." Natasha's eyes widened. "Giants?"

"Yes. When the Titans were defeated by Percy Jackson, Gaea, Mother Earth and mother to the Titans was angered. Thousands of years ago, when the Titans were first defeated and cast out of Tartarus, she bore several other children to avenge them. These were the giants. They could only be defeated by gods and demigods working together. Which they did, thousands of years ago. And they had to do it again."

Natasha looked confused. "If they did it before, thousands of years ago, why did they do it again?"

"Monsters don't die. At least, not the way humans do. The Titans were immortal. But the monsters can be killed, but eventually, they always return. They _reform_ , Miss Romanoff. It might take years, even an entire lifetime, sometimes. But eventually, monsters always come back, and they go after the children of the gods. And again, they have to be sent back to Tartarus. But they always come back."

Natasha stared, then grimaced. She could not imagine having to kill an enemy, and then it returning and coming after her, so she had to fight and kill it again. The enemies she killed, stayed dead. That was how she worked. That was how she operated. And yet…

"These are kids," she said incredulously. "You're telling me these… Monsters… Would harm kids?"

Laurel shrugged. "They're harmless when they're young," she said. "Especially in cradle-age. But it's when they're older and they are aware of who they are when the monsters smell their scent easier. And when they can fight to defend themselves. Demigods are part human and part god. The smell of immortal ichor and human blood is intoxicating and irresistible to monsters. Alone, monsters usually just prey on insignificant humans, like farmers that live in the middle of nowhere, a club-goer returning home in the late of the night or the stray hiker. But a demigod is irresistible to them. And a threat if they are allowed to live to maturity. So they take special care in sniffing them out and hunting them down. From what the satyrs have told me, they particularly like to disguise themselves as school-teachers when a demigod goes to class."

Natasha stared. "Then why don't their other parents protect them?" She asked. "Why don't they live with their powerful parents?"

"Because there are Ancient Laws- more ancient than you can possibly imagine- that limits a god's interaction with his or her half-human offspring. Most demigods see their immortal parents only once in their lifetimes. It's against the Ancient Laws and if they so much as break it, the consequences will be too severe- for the parents, but especially for the children. The world will be unbalanced, maybe even destroyed." She sighed. "That and the fact that they're very busy with their duties. They haven't been idle, and they never will be. That doesn't mean they don't love their children, but they're forbidden to show any kind of favouritism. Demigods have to rely on themselves and each other to survive."

That sounded like a lot like abandonment to Natasha. Abandonment with a very small chance of survival. But then again, she remembered Poseidon did seem to react badly to Aglaia's kidnapping. It didn't mean he didn't love her. For the first time, Natasha found herself feeling sorry for Aglaia, and not minding the rage of the Greek god of the sea.

She remembered all the times she had, long before she was singled out by KGB and Ivan took her in. All the memories, her mother cooking up a storm, laughing at jokes and stories told by her wise-cracking grandmother. Her father coming home with huge armfuls of presents for Christmas and Easter. The games they used to play, running around the house, being chased and taught to ride a tricycle. She had been very young when she lost them. But she still had some memories.

She remembered also the man whom she initially thought of as Princess Aglaia's father- Kassandros, that was his name. She had glimpsed, and heard first-hand, of how he abused her. He nearly killed her if the others hadn't arrived on the scene, just before she disappeared.

"It isn't easy." Laurel sighed, coming up beside her. They looked out a window overlooking a garden. "Demigods have to earn a name as heroes if they want to be recognized. Even a gift such as this had to be earned. I think she suspects, as well as I, that you are being played. She's just afraid. And she's busy analysing. After all, anyone that has the ability to frame S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers in the eyes of demigods and Mount Olympus is not to be taken lightly."

"You got that right," Natasha grumbled. "So… We're not the only suspects on her list?"

"No one is that stupid. Everyone has to admit, at some point in their lives, that they are wrong. The problem is-"

* * *

"If I'm wrong," Aglaia said softly. "Then we may not have a lot of time. If I _am_ wrong, then whoever is behind this, is more powerful and smarter than we can expect. We're all being played here."

Aglaia took a shaky breath.

Kym sat silently. She viewed her younger half-sister.

Kym shrugged. "Everyone makes mistakes." She said. "The point is, are you going to be stubborn like the Olympians and act like you've swallowed _Sargassum_ whole or try to fix your mistakes before anyone points them out to you."

She picked up a kelp biscuit and crunched it down between her teeth. She offered one to Aglaia. Aglaia sighed, thanked her and took it. She daintily nibbled on it.

"You know," Kym said, munching her biscuit. "I never got along with my full siblings. Little Prince Triton acts like he has a swordfish up his butt. Rhode is 'Oh-I'm-so-pretty' and Benthesikyme acts like a second rate version of Rhode, only blander. And stupider. As for my parents, well." She glowered. "I don't need to see their strained faces every time they're unfortunate enough to look at me to know I'm the last daughter they _really_ shouldn't have had." She sighed. "But you… You might just be different from the gods and demigods. I mean, not necessarily stronger, or smarter, but just… Different. A breath of fresh air. Something good that will change us all. I mean…. I've been around for thousands of years. My husband has one hundred hands and is all thumbs around the house. He also has fifty ugly faces. My parents got me to marry him, so I wouldn't cause any trouble." Aglaia winced in sympathy. "And all the time I hear about the Olympians having their petty squabbles, disagreeing about their favourites, siring and giving birth to more demigods. Arguing about who has the best manicure and hairdo up high above, while I can't do much about it. I mean, they're arguing about all that when other things are happening? Please. Don't know about you, but it sounded callous and petty to me, when everybody else is worrying about the other things that do matter- and they're not paying attention to it- in fact, I think they rarely answer any mortal's prayers long time ago. Personally, I think mortals are there for the fun of it. But then I look at you. I mean, you actually care, and it's not because you're scared someone might vaporize you or eat you- you care about them. You pray and sacrifice to the Minor gods as much as you pray to the Olympians. You really take that extra step to live a lot harder for everyone else, while my two full sisters, lounge around in their palaces all day, complaining to the sea nymphs they've broken a nail!" Kym looked disgusted.

"You might just teach us something, and I would _loovve_ to see that! I mean, since when do heroes admit their mistakes?" She asked. "Come on, just do it. Who cares what the world thinks as long as you do what _you_ think."

Aglaia gave a smirk. "I suppose you're right, sister. The question is, what do I do with Romanoff?"

"If she annoys you, kill her," Kym said, shrugging. "If you can't, use her. If you can't do that, work with her. Simple." She said munching another biscuit.

Aglaia sighed. "I'll wait. I'll gather and process all the intel I can. _Then_ I can make up my mind."

"Okay," Kym agreed through her biscuit. "But don't wait for too long."

Aglaia turned around then froze. She turned back to where Kym was sitting on a rock at the water's edge. "Kym, there's something else. Something I saw on a ship. With all that's going on- the immediate problems, I nearly forgot about it. But on the ship the crew found something- something definitely _not_ of this world. Something definitely not seen or used by mortals in general."

Kym looked up at her. "Oh? And what is it?"

"A gem of some kind." Aglaia began describing the gem to Kymopoleia. The goddess froze. Her face curiously emotionless, except for the fact that her eyes were slowly widening.

"This is indeed unusual." She muttered. She shifted through her bag. "I need another biscuit. Well, I don't know what it is, or what it can be. All I know is that it's not something I've ever seen for a long time. I wouldn't tell the Olympians though. Since it has effects of some kind on you, I wouldn't go too far. You know what they're like- their usual solution to a problem is to blast it off the face of the earth and forget about it. Even if you have done something for them. Alright." She sighed. "I'll tell Father, and ask him about it. But be careful."

Aglaia gave a genuine warm smile to Kym. "I will, Kym. And thanks."

Kym grinned and winked. "Bye, bye little sister. Maybe next time we can cause a bigger storm." And water droplets rose up and began spinning like a whirlpool around her, before dissipating and revealing she had vanished.

Aglaia sighed. She had work to do.

* * *

Percy didn't bother giving explanations. He just walked straight to the horse.

"Um," Tony began. "A flying horse? I'm pretty sure those were the ones I've seen in _My_ _Little_ _Pony_. Not that I watch it," he added hastily after seeing their faces, turning to stare at him. "I've just seen it, you know, whenever I visit a kid's place, like kindergarten, for funding and teaching them what Iron Man can do."

Will Solace rolled his eyes. "Sure." He said.

Percy, they saw, walked up to the Pegasus. He appeared to be talking to it. Then it reared and gave a loud whinnying sound. Flocks of Pegasi, like swans flying down a lake, came from the sky. Then after a while, Percy gestured to Jason who came forwards and the storm spirits- friendlier, or at least less hostile _Venti_ appeared. They both proceeded to communicate with them.

"Ookay," Tony remarked. "This is getting a little too weird for me. Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Steve nodded, not taking his eyes off the two boys. "That would be helpful."

"Percy can communicate with horses," another Roman demigod named Hazel attested. "And sea creatures, because his father created them."

The Avengers and agents stared at her. "His father created horses."

"Out of sea foam," Reyna said remembering the story.

"And Pegasi other horses and sea creatures answer to Poseidon and his children." Annabeth explained. "As for storm spirits or _Anemoi_ _Thuellai_ in Greek or _Venti_ in Latin, most of them wouldn't cross Jason and especially Alex. Jason doesn't have as much a temper as his brother, but they know when to obey. My guess is they'll give us the information we need to track down Alex- though knowing Alex he would have made it deliberately hard for anyone, even for us, to track him," Annabeth said grudgingly. "They answer to him more than Jason or Thalia. He would have summoned one and one would have immediately came, possibly out of fear, and then another one at a certain location. Or he would have flown by himself, using the wind currents. Maybe they would have seen him."

As they watched, Percy and Jason thanked the Pegasi and the _Venti_ and they all flew off, except for the Pegasi ridden by the campers.

"Well, what happened?"

"Alex is definitely out of Greece." Percy explained. "The last time he was seen was at the border with Macedonia."

The campers looked at one another and the Avengers and agents concealed their unease. "Can you stop him?"

Jason shook his head. "Not as this speed. Alex has been experimenting and taming wind spirits longer than the rest of the children of Zeus. I doubt any of us have reached his level of power. Even Hercules."

"Great," Steve sighed. "Just great. What can we do?"

"You can stay close to us," Jason suggested. "He won't attack you if you're with us, but he may attack others."

Annabeth and Katie Gardner shook their heads. "Alex may have a temper, but he isn't reckless," Annabeth stated. "He's going after Aglaia, but he may be going after something else. He'll wait for the right moment to strike. Whoever and wherever it is."

* * *

Aglaia wasn't feeling too good.

At first, she thought it was stomach cramps, but they quickly faded.

Either way, she knew she had to speak to Romanoff, soon. It was just…

 _A matter of bringing down my pride,_ she admitted silently, sighing. She snapped her book shut. Yes it was that.

She just couldn't imagine going after Romanoff to consider she might be wrong. And if she was right? What if Romanoff couldn't be trusted?

She remembered when Alex said that demigods, if they were ever discovered by humans, they would be hunted to extinction, experimented upon by the masses.

She groaned. _And I've just told the whole world about us,_ she thought. _Now sooner or later, the world is going to go after us. They'll hunt us down, eliminating one hundred of us at a time- if we are even that much._

She placed her head on the book.

 _And even the kids won't be safe. And then the gods will get angry. And before you know it, to either protect or avenge us, they would destroy everything_ enmasse _and the world will be nothing more than a dustbowl. Great. Just great. I unleashed the apocalypse because ironically, I was trying to protect everyone, by letting them know what it's really all about. Just great. How long before the mortals go to war themselves? How long before the White House orders an official wide-scale attack on Greece? How long before Greece and our allies retaliate? Great, just great._

"Greece is one of America's most powerful allies," A woman's voice said softly. "I doubt they'd do anything so drastic. Something that would cost them enormously even though the president would hate to admit it." Aglaia looked up.

Natasha Romanoff was standing, leaning on one side of the table, looking down at her. She shook her head.

"How would you know?" She muttered. "Have you even met the president?"

"Yes," she said simply. "He's a selfish jerk, a control-freak. But even he wouldn't do anything so stupid." She looked at Aglaia.

"But I would," she muttered. "I did, didn't I?" She wasn't even aware she was talking out loud. "I told the whole world because I wanted to protect everyone and prevent a war from breaking loose and the gods from retaliating when many of their children have ended up killed." She smiled tightly. "And I admit, Miss Romanoff, there is a chance that I might be wrong about you. In which case, we're both being played."

"Huh," Natasha replied, not looking at her. "Who knows?" She half-sat on the table. "I guess we have to talk, huh?"

Aglaia eyes Natasha. "I'm still not completely convinced that I'm right or wrong," she admitted. "But I'm willing to admit that I've made a mistake- if I know for sure that I have." She cocked her head. "The problem is, if we are being played, we are being played very well." She remarked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that," Natasha admitted. "Whoever had those pictures had access to Stark Towers. And to Stark Industries weapons arsenal."

"So either you are behind this," Aglaia continued. "Or you have been infiltrated."

Natasha froze.

"What?"

Aglaia sighed. "I've seen the remains of the shell and the scientists in Athens have verified it is from Stark Industries. But why would you come rushing back after a blast? To make sure we're dead? To kill any survivors?" She shrugged. "That's one thing in your evidence, but there are many others." She closed the book. Natasha looked at her. "Why didn't you take me back to Greece?" She asked.

Aglaia sighed. "I won't be going back to Greece," she admitted. "Even if it isn't the first place S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers would look. If I ever survive this whole mess, then I'm going to ask my grandfather to disown and remove me from the succession. If I don't well, then there's no need. They can erase my name from all the royal records from the family's website. It will be like I've never existed."

"I don't think your people would like that," Natasha said, looking at her. Aglaia scowled.

"It's what they need. I've endangered them. I've brought this on their doorstep. They don't need to be in more danger than they already have. I'll just disappear."

Natasha looked long and hard at her. "You know your uncle doesn't have any children of his own." She reminded her. "And your mother is his younger sibling. You're her only child. Technically speaking you're the only one left to inherit the throne."

Aglaia scowled. "And that makes me the best candidate? But there are other cousins, more human and I'm sure that would satisfy people more, than having a half-god on the throne again- even if some of my ancestors from Ancient Greece have been demigods themselves, including the founding father of my family. People need humans. They need one of them."

"They need someone who understands them," Natasha muttered. "Look, when we first met and talked face-to-face, I know we didn't get along. You clearly hated us. But then I see you, basically, sticking up for everyone else you considered to be under your protection. You took it very personally whenever someone tried to hurt them. Unlike some people who just don't care." She said, remembering the current American president. "There aren't many leaders like that. If you do choose to stay away, you'll only be taking something from your people- you'll also be depriving your friends and the whole world." Natasha shrugged. She sighed.

"Everyone makes mistakes," she admitted. "Before I was with S.H.I.E.L.D I was with KGB. I was recruited at a young age- picked out by a guy who proved to be my mentor- but they weren't always nice. They tortured, and sterilised me. Turned me into a single-minded, brutal killing machine. After that was over and I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, I tried to do things the best I could. I tried to amend my mistakes. And in a way I did. Especially when the Avengers arrived and I joined. I was already known as Black Widow. But apart from partnership with Clint, this was the first time I fought fully cooperative in a team. I had a family. I had friends. I wasn't that scared little girl in the dark, or the one being wheeled in the operating room, strapped down on a gurney. I wasn't helpless. I could stop other people from getting hurt. And I did- or I thought I did." She sighed, turned around and looked at the table.

"We might not agree much, but I think that you and I can kill anyone who tries to come near the ones we care about. And if that isn't human, than I don't know what is." They were silent for a long while.

"I didn't kill them," Aglaia said softly, all of a sudden. Natasha looked up sharply. "Who?"

"Your friends on the ship. The floating base, whatever you call it. I didn't kill them. I personally asked my father and Kymopoleia, my half-sister goddess of violent sea-storms, not to kill anyone on board. Not because I didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D and the United States to retaliate, but because I couldn't do it. They wanted to, but I… Couldn't let them. I convinced them to allow me to escape, and to take one hostage with me to get the other demigods back." She admitted. "Your friends might be injured, but they aren't dead."

Natasha looked at her. She nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"Thank _you_ ," Aglaia responded. She stood.

It wasn't much. But it was a start.

* * *

 _Sokovia_ …

"Perhaps the Avengers have yet to begin the realisation that they have been duped," Eris remarked scornfully. "Or the demigods. Princess Aglaia was pretty upset about the attack on Athens. No doubt the Greek government will be demanding an answer soon from Washington."

Loki who had been pacing the room, turned and stared at her. "I still don't understand, why you are letting these humans do everything first, before using the demigods."

"Because why waste the greatest potential for destruction, later?" Eris asked pleasantly. "And then there are the Infinity Stones to think about. The seventh has been found." Loki stared at her. "And it isn't _with_ Princess Aglaia. It is Princess Aglaia. She has become one with the gem and its power." Loki stared at her.

"What?"

"She has absorbed the gem's power. As to what it might be, I believe it may be attraction."

"The power of Attraction."

"Never underestimate its power," the voice rumbled. Eris stood up. She was dressed in a crimson gown and robe again, formal and flowing. After all, this was a special occasion when he turned up. "Daughter of Nyx," it rumbled or rasped. "I see you've deduced its qualities as well. With it, we can summon the other Infinity Stones."

"But its power is more than that," Eris said seriously. "You see it can increase Aglaia's curse. The curse of Helen which her father has neglected to tell her about out of love and a protective instinct towards his daughter." She sneered.

"The girl has the ultimate power, stone or not, to unleash destruction throughout the universe."

"The girl?" Loki asked boldly. He shrugged. "She is still just a girl."

"Girls grow." The reply was rumbled. "This one will."

"But not before war is unleashed." Loki stood. "If you want to savour her ultimate power of destruction, than you have to let the wine's flavour mature. Right now, she is barely adequate."

Eris frowned. "As much as I hate to admit it, he may be right. My mother agrees-"

"Do not question me Eris," the voice said dangerously. Neither one saw him, except for a swirling black vortex.

"We have waited long enough. For countless millennia we have waited. We shall wait no more.

* * *

 _White House, Washington D.C…_

"Mr. President!" The aide came in. "The First Lady called. She said she'll be here in an hour. And she's bringing some friends over for tea and coffee.

"Thank you, Miranda," the president said as pleasantly as he could manage. "Tell her I'll join them as soon as this meeting's done."

"Yes, sir." Miranda left, shutting the door.

The president heaved out a sigh. "You heard the lady. My wife is bringing some friends over for tea and coffee. You'd better make it quick."

James Taylor- Chief Counter-terrorist Advisor, frowned.

"I will try, sir." He said darkly. The president didn't even notice his foul mood. He sighed, leaning back on his chair, in the Oval Office.

"Sir, these demigods…" Commander Charles Marks began. "They have traces of these people all around the world." "Oh?" The president asked. "We shouldn't be surprised. These gods can travel anywhere in the globe in record time. Especially when American Airlines are giving cheap discounts to the hottest guys and gals they see." A few of his toadies chuckled at that. "That helps too.

James Taylor frowned. "The Greeks, then. They're angry. Sir, I know this is not a popular fact with you, but Greece is one of our most powerful allies we have had. The wars we have been in recently have been won by these guys, even without the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, especially the ones in Eastern Europe. Without them, countless US troops would have starved, cut off from their supply lines and isolated near Sokovia. Or been captured and killed. I think it's time to face the facts- Greece is a formidable ally- and a dangerous opponent. And they will break their alliance with the US-"

"They won't break their alliance with the US," the president interjected. "Greece depends on the US backup, and they know that without our guys, these people have no hopes of getting any decent weapons out there for their use and enough man-power."

"They will know that they know their old gods are out there."

The president scoffed. "Please, James. Their gods came to live here, millennia after they decided to leave Greece. What makes you say they want to come back _there_ , when they can stay _here_ \- after all- that's where everyone wants to go, isn't it? Mexican drug-lords, Italian Mafia, Middle-Eastern Muslim fanatics- isn't it?" The president went on, regardless of the fact that, well, he had just insulted a great deal of people, not just crime bosses and religious extremists. "I know for a fact- why would they want to leave _this_ country to go back to a bunch of ruins?" Chortles were heard from his goons. "The American dream folks!" The president dramatically threw his hands in the air. "Even the gods can't resist it, it seems."

They chuckled more, except for James Taylor, Charles Marks, Johnathan Stewart, Mathew Edwards and Daniel Andrews.

"And besides, what can they do?" The president went on. "These guys are cowards- they let their kids do the fighting. They haven't done anything major, such as sinking Atlantis, for millennia. What makes you say they're going to do it now? And if they do, they'll target the Avengers. They'll target S.H.I.E.L.D." His eyes glinted as his goons nodded approvingly in agreement amongst themselves. "They won't even think about us."

The opposing five exchanged knowing, grim glances at one another.

They were in big trouble, and they knew it, the storm

The thunder clouds and rain had gathered around Washington's largest buildings. In every ocean and sea, waves were increasing in momentum and strength. The earthquakes, Tsunamis, typhoons, cyclones and hurricanes, have ceased, but it was as if they were waiting for something, something that would give it an excuse to unleash the greatest force upon the world. All over every continent, one large, massive storm cloud had gathered. And it was heading right towards the United States. Not good.

In Greece they had it too. And the soldiers of the army and navy looked up, and the Air Force on stand-by.

* * *

 _Aegean Sea, a few kilometres from Athens, capital of Greece…._

On the _Poseidon_ , Captain Dimitriou looked up. He put down his binoculars.

Aglaia. It had been years since he had seen her. Ever since before she disappeared and the world had been changed for good.

 _Aglaia_. He wondered if she thought about him the way he did. He wondered if she had looked across at the oceans and thought about him, imagined herself looking into his eyes, just as he did hers.

And he wondered if she was still alive. And if they were hurting her wherever she was.

His fingers tightened around his binoculars, so much that it turned white.

How dare they? He would get her back. He would get her back even if he had to crawl his way to Tartarus and back to do it.

He had never forgotten her. And he never will.

Alexis Michelakos might have been friends with her. But Leonidas Dimitriou loved her first.

He was no demigod. Unlike her, he was never royalty, though he had an aristocratic background. Unlike her, he never had an all-powerful being as a father.

He had been very young- a cadet, when he caught his first glimpse of her. And then a lieutenant when they had been properly introduced. Did he feel it then? He was certain he did.

But she was gone. And she was lost to him. Nowadays, some millionaires have married their children's nannies, while movie stars have married their personal trainers and pop stars their back-up dancers. But what if Poseidon wouldn't take too kindly to a ship's captain falling in love with his daughter?

And besides, he wasn't sure if Aglaia still had feelings for him. That son of Zeus- was his name… Alex? He had seen the way he looked at her. And he wouldn't be the only one, he was certain. In fact, there had to be many. Many people who fought in dangerous battles and missions with her against legendary monsters and therefore formed some sort of bond.

That son of Hades? The one who looked Italian? It was hard to tell. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon was her half-brother, so that was okay- though he knew the gods often married or had dalliances with their siblings and other relations.

Leonidas took another deep breath.

"Sir!" A lieutenant came up at him. He frowned. "Yes?" He asked.

"You've been summoned to a private meeting in the parliament sir."

Leonidas froze. This can't be good.

If he was going… Surely this didn't mean…

War.

* * *

Aglaia pressed a hand against her belly and winced. She had been feeling pains for some time now. They were indescribable. First they were mild, but noticeable. Then they gained. It wasn't just her belly, but her chest. Her back. Her head. Not nice.

They felt… As if something was stirring, deep inside. Gaining in strength and momentum. Asserting itself. Burning, radiating a power that was more dangerous than nuclear energy.

She winced. She hoped not. Where did that thought come from anyway?

Natasha saw her and frowned.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine… I guess," Aglaia sounded bewildered and confused, perhaps even frightened to her own ears.

Something was not right.

She had to check with her father soon.

Something was definitely not right.

* * *

 **Aglaia has yet to find out what in the world happened to her.**

 **As for HYDRA being responsible for this- maybe they are, maybe they're not! Wait and see if Alex is right or wrong.**

 **Danton Black Son of Prometheus- Thank you! Yes, they are corrupt and incompetent in statecraft- though in terms of business they are successful and rich- they don't care about others as much as themselves. They're heading for disaster. I try to make each character what they are in the canon, it's not always easy. Percy is still the same- but remember, he's also had to grow up- in this fic, he's gone to military school.**

 **Aquafin- Thanks! I hope I can keep you entertained.**

 **To daringwolf2000- Alex has gone to Sokovia- to find Aglaia and the other missing demigods. Yes, everyone is shocked. But Percy is famous- you can't not save the world and not have someone know about this- the Asgardians would definitely have!**

 **James- Thank you so much! I actually had that idea already. Funny, but true.**

 **Jasongreen: Thanks- Annabeth despite what she says, doesn't just go on logic alone- she's utterly emotional- angry and frustrated and upset. And her fatal flaw- Hubris or pride- may be acting up the same way Percy and Aglaia's is. So far, out of the Big Three kids, only Nico managed to master his fatal flaw. I don't know about Thalia, though- maybe.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the length of this chapter.**

 **But a lot of things will make sense at the end of it.**

 **Aquafin: Thank you! You'll see more interaction with the two of them. They are quite similar.**

 **To adipose1913: Sorry I know it was chaotic and everywhere. But Alex's background was rather important. I won't explain why he and Aglaia went unnoticed by the gods and titans just yet, but Alex is getting close.**

 **Yes international and mythical forces will clash.**

* * *

Alex rode hard and fast on the Pegasus. He was nearly at his carefully selected destination.

His eyes- unaffected by the winds and droplets of moisture high above, could make things out best when he was high in the air.

High above, the darkening cloud loomed threateningly up ahead. He wondered why his father was acting this way- did he owe some favour to Poseidon? Poseidon- now _that_ was understandable.

The Pegasus swooped downwards, guided by his light touch. Alex's sharp blue eyes saw everything.

He didn't have much time.

Fingering his sword with one hand- the Celestial Bronze one- Alex knew he had to plan this carefully, or else a slight mishap would bring his hopes crashing down- and he would join them.

He intended to make them pay. Even if it was the last thing he did.

 _Aglaia_.

He prayed he wasn't too late. He would claw his way to Tartarus and back. He just prayed and hoped with all that he had, that she was still alive and alright.

* * *

Aglaia winced.

Definitely something was not alright.

She had gone to the infirmary there. Tried to find some supplies. She had done her fair share of nursing- and healing at camp- but not to that extent- she was just being helpful.

So she didn't have a clue what was going on.

Could she contact them? She wondered. An instinct told her it would be wise. But what if it put them in danger? What if they wanted her to come back?

There was a reason- no, more than one- as to why she was here in the first place when she would much rather be with them.

After taking sleeping pills- as advised by the nymphs- Aglaia went back to her bedroom, and fell into a deep sleep.

She had a dream. To her surprise- and relief- it definitely showed Percy. She saw Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Travis and Connor Stoll, Lou Ellen, Clarisse, Pollux and a number of others- and Romans. Her eyes widened as she recognized Frank Zhang son of Mars, Hazel, and Reyna, daughter of Bellona and a large number of others. Where Leo was, she had no idea.

Most of them were in battle-gear- but it was dusty, stained and it looked as if they had been fighting. An awful feeling swept through her. Oh, no. Was it the Avengers? S.H.I.E.L.D? The US Special Forces? Who?

Then she saw Tony Stark. He wasn't dressed as Iron Man, but he had that glow in his chest. Bruce Banner was there too- dressed as a regular scientists- not green- with glasses. Captain America was dressed as a modern-day American Average Joe. She blinked.

"The Infinity Stones," A voice began. Her eyes widened as she recognized Thor. Unlike the other Avengers, Thor was dressed in his armour and cape with Mjölnir in hand. He was flocked by the other Avengers- and Asgardians.

"The Infinity Stones are currently hidden- a few have been kept safe." Thor was saying. Her mind froze in puzzlement. Infinity Stones? What the Tartarus were _they_? Why did they have to discuss it now?

"So far, some Asgardians have sensed that another Infinity Stone- one which we had not suspected existed until now- has appeared on Midgard." Thor stated. "Now we know for certain that that particular one has awakened- its powers are slowly coming out from its sleep." Aglaia grew more puzzled and alarmed. _Powers_? Stones with _powers_? What kind of stones are these?

"These stones are too dangerous to be kept in one place," an Asgardian shieldmaiden next to Thor explained. "Therefore they have been scattered throughout the universe."

Frank shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense," he muttered. "If they're that dangerous and likely to be abused by just about anyone, why not destroy them?"

Thor shook his head. "These stones cannot be destroyed. Their power is too great. And they are far too dangerous to be kept in one place."

Aglaia's heart hammered.

"And no mortal can hold or use them," Katie whispered. "Or else they would burn up. And Aglaia-"

"Don't say that!" Hazel squeaked. "She's got to be alive. She's got to be strong enough- she's only half mortal!"

"Being half immortal may be enough to buy her time," Thor said grimly. "It may slow down the stone's effects. But when her power and the power of the gem collides, and it will take time, but it certainly _will_ happen- she will not be able to withstand the gem's effects." He said this all in a grim tone.

"That much power," Banner murmured, frowning. "It's infinitely bigger than a nuclear warhead. I don't think even Asgardians can withstand having it inside one of them."

Aglaia felt faint. _WHAT_?!

She didn't know- she didn't understand-

But then she remembered. She remembered on the _H.S_ _Poseidon_ , the stone the navy had fished from the bottom of the sea. A stone that radiated and glowed with power comparable to her father's trident, Zeus' Masterbolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness. And she had touched it. Oh, and she had never bothered to ask what happened to the gem afterwards- whether they had taken it to a government lab or something.

And she had been feeling pains in her body now…

Burning up…

Pure, sheer and utter terror filled her completely.

She needed to get out of there.

 _Fast_.

* * *

"So what in the world do we do?" Percy demanded. "I'm not leaving that thing inside of her! And I'm definitely not letting her get torn apart or used by anybody else!"

"I understand that," Thor attempted to pacify him. "But the truth is that it might be difficult to get it out, once the gem has found a host."

Percy groaned and threw his hands up into the air. "And Alex?" Jason demanded. "What are we going to do about _him_?"

Percy took a deep breath and shook his head, running his hands through his raven locks. "There's Alex to think about, yes." He admitted. "Yes, he is one of the greatest warriors I've ever seen, but even so..."

Anyone who could capture countless demigods continuously and not get caught so far, were not to be taken lightly. Percy thought this and said so himself.

Annabeth sighed, exasperatedly. "Yes, but I don't think that's why Alex went after them. Can't you see? He must have been captured by _them_."

They all looked at her startled. "What?"

Katie Gardner shook her head. "Don't you get it? We all suspected that Alex had some sort of trauma in his life- I mean, he could already fight and he came to camp _late_. It can't have been military school alone. He was already experienced at killing by the time he went on his first quest. And those that did know him that well knows he's been captured and forced to fight- like a gladiator. The problem is, by who?"

Aglaia ran shakily through the hallways. She felt ill. She felt worse now that she knew what was inside of her- or at least she had some idea. An abominably powerful object with powers beyond her understanding and comprehension, sucked inside her and something that couldn't be destroyed- or held or used by any mortal, for that matter. And she was half immortal which meant that she could hold on for as long as she could. But not that long before she burned up.

Like the mortals who saw the true forms of the gods, she realised. Except Thor himself said the gods couldn't destroy them.

She should have never gone near that thing- heck, she shouldn't have even been on that ship! What was she doing there anyway if the demigods and the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were holding peace talks?

"Γαμώ," she whispered. In a cold sweat, Aglaia rushed out of the room.

She found Natasha Romanoff, talking to another nymph in the library. They both froze.

"What?" Romanoff asked seeing the look on her. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"You're going back to the US," Aglaia managed to whisper. She leaned back against the wall. She felt herself becoming seriously bloodless. "There's another matter at hand."

It took only a few seconds to register how pale the princess seemed, and how she seemed to shiver. Something was seriously wrong.

Natasha came over. She didn't know what was wrong.

Her pulse felt okay. She frowned. She was about to reach for her forehead, but Aglaia turned her head around. "Don't. We have bigger problems to worry about. You need to get back to the US. And there's something inside of me."

Natasha stared. "What?"

"Ever heard of something called an Infinity Stone before?"

* * *

 _Sokovia_ ….

The country was in one of the worst shapes possible, Alex reflected.

It was truly dreadful.

He remembered being rescued in this place. The tanks and the soldiers firing at each other.

He remembered, apart from the ones in camo, there were those in black. And fittings that looked curiously like Celestial Bronze. That's because they were, he thought grimly. They were Celestial Bronze. No wonder they weren't tracked easily. Yes, they had weapons that could harm mortals, but he also knew they had weapons that could harm immortals, and demigods as well as monsters.

Alex waited at an empty railway station. If it didn't look so dirty, and recently used, he would have thought it abandoned and in disuse. Flyers and pamphlets flew everywhere, written in Sokovian Cyrillic, blew about the place, alongside bits and pieces of rubbish- empty plastic bottles and coffee mugs, unrecycled- the nymphs at camp and the satyrs would have thrown a fit- alongside the Oracle of Delphi, Alex thought.

Alex was waiting for a train.

The Mist cloaked him. He was wary about it, but he knew he would stand out. He couldn't afford to.

Trains rushed by. Not many people, and he wondered why. He waited for a cargo train.

And one did come, and he leapt, using his powers to propel him further.

He jumped on the train. All he needed to do is wait.

* * *

"Okay, why this sudden change of heart?" Natasha asked, worriedly. "And what's this about Infinity Stones?"

"I was hoping you'd know," Aglaia muttered. "I tried contacting the others, but I heard them- they're on the negotiating table with your friends the Avengers. I overheard them talking before I could say anything."

And she began to tell Natasha everything.

The pains, the information Thor gave…. Everything. Natasha Romanoff's face grew steadily paler, her eyes grew wider.

"Okay, we definitely need to get you to a lab," she decided. Aglaia shook her head. "Mortals can't touch it, that's what Thor said. Or use it in any way. I've absorbed the damned thing and soon it's going to burn me up from the inside out. If you risk taking me anywhere with mortals around, the likely chances are that they'd burn up too. Or explode. We can't risk it."

She looked seriously ill now, Natasha thought, wide-eyed. She was sickly-pale, like dairy cream, and she was shivering. Not good. Probably sweating too.

"Um… Well, what if we talked to your father."

"Yes, could do that," she muttered. "But what-" What she was going to say was cut off. "Never mind. I'll contact him."

She took out a gold coin from her bag- real true gold. Natasha's brow furrowed. Then she waved her hand and a spray of water appeared on the beach, like from a spray-gun. It came into the view of the sun and it caused dancing rainbow colours to appear in the water. "What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"Better stand to one side," Aglaia muttered. "After what happened on the ship of yours, he might not be happy to see you."

"What? Why would he see me now?"

"I'm contacting him via Iris Message," Aglaia explained. "The Messenger goddess Iris- she's the goddess of rainbows- delivers messages for the gods. Demigods can ask her too, if they know how, and what to do."

Natasha frowned. "I thought Hermes was the Messenger god."

"There are two," Aglaia explained. She took a deep breath. "O, Iris goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." She tossed the coin in. Surprisingly, there wasn't a small splash. It was as if it disappeared.

"Please show me Poseidon, Atlantis," Aglaia asked.

The rainbow shimmered.

Natasha's eyes widened further. There was an image on the screen. An underwater palace, much larger and more beautiful than the one seen in Disney's, _A_ _Little_ _Mermaid_. And there was a throne. A man sat there, like no other, who radiated power like she had never felt or sensed before- power so much, that even though it was just an image of a place, far away, seeped out of the image and filled her completely.

The man looked up. He was incredibly tall, muscular and tanned. He had raven-black hair, and the most chiselled features; a strong jaw and prominent high nose and cheekbones, and thick black brows. His eyes, Natasha caught her breath, were green. Now she knew where Aglaia inherited her eyes from, not the muddy, slimy green of her stepfather's which reminded her of a pond or a fountain which hadn't been cleaned in years, but _his_ green. To be truthful, they were very different, despite obviously being inherited from him. Both pairs shone, brighter than emeralds, glowing in the dark, but Aglaia's had a misty dream-like quality to it, like sea-glass, despite being crystal-clear, softening it. Aglaia had also apparently inherited his hair colour, despite it being like her mother's in texture.

The man wore bronzed Greek armour and- this shocked her the most- he was larger than life- giant- like the statues of the gods in the temples in Ancient times. He carried a glowing sea-green trident in one hand, which would make all those movies about sea-kings wielding tridents look stupid.

He was conversing to a dolphin- a regular looking dolphin which looked tiny in comparison to him.

Then he looked up.

"Go," he instructed the dolphin. His voice was the most powerful baritone voice Natasha had ever heard. It was indescribable. Strong and powerful, it washed over her like waves of warm water, and it radiated a supernatural aura of strength and charisma the likes she never knew.

She now knew the museum statues were stupid, puny little fruits of mortals' imaginations compared to this figure.

Poseidon leaned forwards. "Aglaia." He murmured. His voice was now filled with warmth, but urgency. "Are you alright, daughter?"

She forced a weak smile. "I'm…" She paused. "Father, there's something I have to ask you. What's an Infinity Stone?"

Her father froze. "Why do you ask me this?"

She swallowed. "Because, well…" She paused. "I think the Greek navy might have found one."

Before Aglaia knew it she blurted out the whole story to Poseidon, who stood stone-still, but clearly- from the look in his eyes- grew more alarmed. The sea, Natasha saw with alarm, began to churn and boil.

Aglaia took a deep breath. "So that's what happened."

Poseidon stood motionless, and Aglaia realised just how much trouble she could have been in. After all, if a mortal father's daughter had been kidnapped, escaped, and then somehow, absorbed an object so powerful it couldn't be destroyed but was likely to burn or explode her from the inside out… Well. The father would certainly freak.

As it was, the waters started to churn and boil even more dangerously than before.

"Father," She said warningly. "I'm perfectly fine- apart from the pains. I just need to know what I can do to remove it."

Poseidon said nothing. Maybe he was angry at her. But at that moment, Aglaia made eye contact with Natasha, and Poseidon, surprisingly observant, saw this.

"Who is this?" He demanded in a deadly-quiet voice. "Who is with you?"

If possible, Aglaia paled even more. She sweat-dropped. "This-er… Um," She took a deep breath.

No use now, she thought glumly. Unless she wanted to make her father angrier.

"Natasha," she said softly. "Please… Come here."

Warily, apprehensively, because every instinct warned her to keep as far back as possible, Natasha stepped forwards.

"This is Natasha Romanoff," she said in a very small voice. Natasha registered this was the first time she had ever seen the princess so afraid.

Poseidon stood slowly. His eyes glinted. He was so high his head ended up in the shadows, but his glowing emerald eyes shone piercingly out of the darkness.

"The infamous Black Widow," he said so dangerously both felt faint. "Yes, the one who dared to kidnap _my_ daughter by _my_ domain."

Oh, Styx.

"Father," Aglaia managed faintly. "That was a mistake."

"A mistake?" Poseidon asked. The water of the sea now started to bubble- as in actual bubbles the size of bulls' heads. The earth started trembling as if in fright.

"She didn't know," Aglaia said softly.

"Yes," her father responded. "And you had to tell the whole world so you could be saved- or else risk placing targets upon your head."

"I would have escaped anyway," she tried to placate him. "Their security was shoddy."

Natasha barely restrained the _'hmph'_ sound she was about to make. _Shoddy_? Seriously?

"Look, it doesn't matter _right_ _now_ ," she emphasized the two last words. "I just need to get it out of me, Father. Can you help me with that, please?"

Poseidon looked at her and sighed. Rubbing a strong hand across his face, he sat back down. Natasha noted that his hands were scarred- like a fisherman's.

"The Infinity Stones," her father began. "Can never be truly mastered. Not even by immortals. Not even by the ones who hold it."

"W-what?" Aglaia took a step back.

"There are six, seven if we include the one inside of you, which we had apparently believed myth until now," Poseidon continued. "Not even us, the Olympians. And we are able to manipulate, tap into the powers of the gems themselves, but never fully control it. No, immortals have fought wars over the gems for aeons. The Norse gods whom you are familiar with from your grandmother's stories- and from the recent events in New York," he admitted grudgingly. "The Aesir and the Vanir tribes of Norse gods fought in an infamous war, millennia ago, not merely for control of their Nine Realms, but for the Infinity Stones themselves, before they realised what they were, and the extent of what they could do." Her father said darkly. "Once they did it was nearly too late. They discovered they could not control it- no god could completely master any of the gems. They may manipulate aspects of it- certain parts of the individual stones' powers to do whatever they wished, depending on which stone they choose- but it is never completely in their control. As for mortals who are hare-brained enough to try to possess and control any of them- than they combust- exploded and burn from the inside out, what the Norse thunder god said," her father admitted grudgingly. His fingers stroked the stem of his trident. Natasha felt a chill went she looked at that thing- it radiated more power and energy than Thor's lightning- than Mjölnir. "As for trying to possess more than one- usually for the sole purpose of destroying and recreating the universe- or to conquer the one already in existence- it is what makes the stones the most dangerous objects in the universe."

Aglaia swallowed. "And- uh…"

"As how to extract it from within you," her father continued in a much gentler tone. "No immortal has ever done such a thing."

Aglaia felt like she was about to faint- which was unusual, as she was no damsel in distress.

Natasha stepped forwards. Pushing back her fear, she began. "But surely there's something you can do."

"Yeah!" Aglaia moaned. "There has to be some way to get it out of me!"

Poseidon heaved out a sigh.

"So the Avengers and your friends know," he began slowly. "Does anybody else possess the knowledge that you have absorbed one of these gems?"

Aglaia swallowed. "That… I do _not_ know. I only figured out I _absorbed_ the thing when I overheard Thor speaking about it."

Poseidon groaned. "I see. In that case I shall have to speak with my nephew."

"Wait," Natasha began. "Your nephew?"

Poseidon's eyes flared like Greek fire. "Yes," he stated. "Apollo."

Natasha blinked. "The sun god? The god of light, music, poetry-"

"Archery, medicine, truth, et cetera," Aglaia sighed. "Yes, that's him."

* * *

Alex waited. Then jumped.

The train wasn't a passenger train. It had an open wagon full of coal. Alex had to hide inside it. At least the soot would disguise a lot of things. And the smell of coal. Sokovia was not an ideal place for environmentalists anymore. Not even with the fall of Socialists in this country.

It took a long time, surprisingly. But he managed it. He was now where he wanted to be.

Not really. But it was his destination.

An abandoned facility of some kind.

And it was utterly in ruins.

It looked like it had been bombed out during the continuous wars that had taken place in Sokovia. And since they were high in altitude- in the mountains- it was no surprise that a light dusting of snow covered the ruins- it really looked like it had a shell which landed on it- but on closer inspection, Alex realised it must have blown up from the inside out.

His breath coming out in steam, Alex moved forwards, light footprints imprinted in the snow. There was a black marble plaque.

He knelt. Wiping off the little snow that covered it, just to be certain, Alex made out a symbol.

The writing was in Sokovian Cyrillic- therefore unintelligible to him. But the symbol…

It was a drawing- an emblem etched into the marble. Some creature of a kind. A horribly familiar kind.

Not in the sense that he was used to, but he did know the emblem as he did the creature it was supposed to convey.

A red skull on black with tentacles curling evilly around it. Not like the one in the myths. But….

A Hydra.

Alex's eyes flashed, as did his mind, to years back before the campers found him.

 _Being hauled backwards by strong arms in black uniform, Alex had pretended to be motionless, before kicking- one leg, striking the man on this right, and while he groaned and doubled over in pain, the other swiftly moved forwards, only to be punched in the gut, and then kicked._

 _Alex staggered to his feet. He ran for it, but he wasn't fast enough._

 _A jolt of electricity tingled through him, but it didn't affect him. It never affected him when he was electrocuted by his mother._

 _They kept shooting at him with the stun-gun. Too bad. Finally, one man barked an order in Sokovian and the soldiers all rushed forwards, tumbling him into the dirt and the snow, pummelling, punching and kicking, wrestling him. He was a strong boy, but they outnumbered him. Why didn't they just shoot and kill him? Because they needed him alive. Otherwise, they wouldn't have brought him here all the way from Ireland, would they?_

 _And while Alex struggled, kicking and flailing, he was finally bound, on his belly, hands on his back, restrained by a mean-looking guy. The guy glanced up at the officer above, as if awaiting for orders- which he clearly was._

" _He is not for us," the officer told him. "Take him to the holding cell. He will be taken from there. They have other, greater uses for him."_

 _Alex looked up, but a soldier shoved his head back down, struggling, he did catch sight of something; the officer's hand, carrying a lit cigarette. His wrist was bared and he had a tattoo- the tattoo of mythological creature Auntie Siobhan had given him books to read about and the terrorist organisation she had also warned him about. A skull with evil-looking tentacles curling around it._

 _A_ _hydra_.

And he remembered some shouting ' _Hail_ _HYDRA!'_ How could he not remember that?

Because the guys that took him might have been HYDRA. But the guys that kept him prisoner for years were definitely not.

But if HYDRA was not behind this- but was somehow affiliated with these people… Who were they? Alex stood suddenly, his fingers retreating from the icy slab of black marble.

Alex had never found out precisely because no one else did. He had to get his own information- he knew that. Never to rely on anybody except a select few.

The place itself looked abandoned.

But it was similar to the place he remembered.

Wait. It _was_ the place he remembered.

His blue eyes widened as he scanned the surrounding area.

Yes, it was definitely the place. He remembered being in the truck at a distance when the place exploded in the attack with the UN coalition forces.

They were Greek, he remembered. The ones who attacked this place were Greek.

There were other children in that place, but though he saw a lot of them at first, he began to become even more isolated during his time there. Breathing hard, Alex moved to investigate.

He never found out what became of the children in that place. If they survived, or even if they were demigods like him.

Who were they? And who were the people that kept them prisoner?

Who were they to be so closely affiliated with HYDRA? And if his hunch was correct- and it likely was- were they still out there, taking the missing demigods?

* * *

Aglaia sat on the sand, the skirt of her dress wrapped around her knees.

"So… Apollo, the sun god?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," she said with a deceptive calmness. "He's the sun god."

"I thought Helios was the sun god according to some people."

"Helios and his sister Selene were Titans," Aglaia corrected. Natasha frowned. "So what's the difference between a god and a Titan?" She asked.

"Well, look at it this way. A Titan is like an old mobile, say, Nokia. _That_ is good, but it hasn't been used by people in years- outdated. Meanwhile, a gods are the latest model of smartphones. Titans are generally bigger, but not necessarily with more substance. They're strong, rough, their powers are… Raw, I suppose. Not as refined and specific, more chaotic. And gods are considered to be the more perfect race. Some Titans have had godly children. Zeus and Mnemosyne had the Muses- the goddesses of the arts. He also had Athena with Metis, his first wife and the goddess Pandia with Selene, as well as Apollo and Artemis with Leto and Hermes with Maia. The godly part of them is dominant I suppose, as opposed to the Titan part. Titans can have demigod offspring too- Helios had Phaethon. But Kronos and Rhea- both Titans- only ever had godly children. Does that make sense?"

Natasha frowned. "A little… Not much."

Aglaia shrugged. "Beats me." She picked at a piece of dried seaweed, driftwood and shells. "I just learn about it and accept it as my reality."

Natasha stared out in the distance. "Apollo can cause plagues, as well as heal them." Aglaia stated casually. "Before we cut the connection, I heard from my father that he's been angry at the attack on camp and on his children. Therefore, there's a pandemic in one of your bases. Don't you dare confront him- he might get worse. But he won't be happy to see you."

Natasha sighed. "I know."

"Believe me, sunburn is the least of your worries." Aglaia stated. "When he arrives, close your eyes. No mortal or even demigod can look at a god's true form without burning up. That happens when they appear or disappear out of nowhere. But close your eyes anyway if he's bringing his car, because it'll burn your retinas."

Natasha looked at her weirdly. "How can he drive the sun if it's a big ball of gas?"

Aglaia sighed. "Well, if I have to explain it to you…"

Natasha grimaced. "It probably wouldn't make any sense."

"No," Aglaia agreed. "So don't try. In any case, the Norse have their sun and moon gods too."

Right on cue, there was a bright flash of light. "Look away!" Aglaia shouted. Natasha closed her eyes tight, and looked away. Then when the light died down, she called out, "It's safe now."

A tall young man with a perfect tan, like molten bronze, or Caucasian skin dusted with gold, appeared before them. He was tall, well-built to say the least, and undoubtedly the handsomest man- far more handsome than a Hollywood actor. Or the Norse gods Natasha had met. He was equal parts muscular and lean, with a figure that made his own sculptures by master artists of ancient times and the Renaissance looked ugly in comparison. His hair was gold, in perfect waves, cut short, and eyes so blue it shamed sapphires. Though at first it appeared like molten gold to Natasha. His face was also more chiselled than a Hollywood actor- perfect features- slim, perfectly straight nose, high cheekbones, strong, sculptured jaw and chiselled lips. He grinned happily- definitely the sun god- when he saw Aglaia. His teeth were incredibly white.

"Hello, _Cousin_ ," he said warmly. He went up to her. Aglaia sighed inwardly. " _Lord_ Apollo."

He waved a hand slightly. "Please, honey, just Apollo." He bowed theatrically and kissed her hand.

Aglaia sighed again. "Well, Apollo… It's great to see you, just not in these circumstances. Did my father tell you about my… err. Problem?"

Apollo's sunny nature disappeared and his expression darkened- as did his eyes- literally. They were darker now.

"Yeah, he told me," he said darkly. "So… Shall we check? And where's the mortal?"

Aglaia winced, "Lord Apollo, please, if your children are on the negotiating table with the Avengers, then there must be some mistake."

"Huh," Apollo replied. "We'll see who made the mistake." He glowered at Natasha's direction. "So, this is the infamous Black Widow, huh? Where's the Hawk? Or the Hulk? You're usually tied at the hip with either of them."

Natasha stiffened. But she caught sight of Aglaia's panicked, frantic gaze warning her to keep quiet and stay polite. She looked positively terrified.

Natasha remembered the myths about Apollo- how he could be terribly generous, but also terribly vengeful. She remembered about the time when he had been responsible for Achilles' death- and Orion's. And the python's. This wasn't a guy who took insults lightly, despite his apparent sunny nature and good looks.

"They're… Not here." She replied. "My lord." Aglaia grimaced.

"I… Took Natasha as a hostage before I overheard their conversation at negotiations," she admitted. "So… The stone?"

"Yes, right!" Apollo nodded. "Come on, back to the palace!" he motioned the way back.

Soon after, Aglaia lay on the gurney in the infirmary. Apollo ran his strong hand just above her entire form. He didn't touch her, but a warm, honey-coloured glow emitted from his palm and fingers.

Right on cue, another light appeared near her sternum and middle. A silvery-white light. Apollo's eyes, which had been closed, snapped open.

"This isn't one of the Infinity Stones that the elder gods have tapped into," he murmured thoughtfully.

"I beg your pardon?" Natasha asked, as politely as possible. "You've _tapped_ into them?"

Apollo scowled. "No, my father, aunts and uncles did. The six elder gods- the sons and daughters of Kronos and Rhea."

Aglaia blinked. "But _how_ did they tap into them?"

Apollo shrugged. "Something that's been erased from the pages of history. Pantheons have fought over the stones for aeons. First, us. And then, when we lost it and they discovered it, the Aesir and the Vanir. Then- and this wasn't remembered- we did with them, when they started losing their grip on the stones. Not good. The whole universe nearly exploded in the violence- and the close proximity with the stones, which was really quite dangerous. Yes, that was bad. No mortal could even come close to controlling it, and no immortal can control it completely."

"And now I have one inside of me," Aglaia nearly whimpered. Apollo noticed this.

"Hey," he warned. He placed a surprisingly tender hand on her shoulder. "That's not going to help you get better. And besides, there's a way out, isn't there? There's always a way out. The stones have taken mortal hosts before- the ones that actually died- but they were completely mortal. However, darling, this isn't the end. You're only half-mortal. We have enough time to find a way to get that thing out of you and somewhere else- not with humans." He scowled at Natasha. "There's no vault safe enough to contain any of these things. Your little incident with the Tesseract proved that." Natasha bit her tongue. "The problem is, you aren't just a host anymore. You're one with the stone."

Aglaia groaned. Apollo looked at her, smiling a gentle smile. "Come on, now. It isn't so bad. Besides, I have my son- Asclepius, the god of Surgeons. I'm just a general practitioner- though a very good one." He turned, glaring at Natasha as if daring her to say anything otherwise.

"Well, general practitioner or not, thanks," Aglaia sighed, sitting up. "What now?"

"I'll consult with him," Apollo promised. "I'll also speak to the others. If they agree, they'll keep you on Olympus until this whole mess is sorted out."

Natasha noted how each and every time, Apollo's gaze turned from dangerously lethal to caring and even tender, whenever they turned from her to Aglaia respectively.

A sudden realisation hit her. No way. But then again, this guy, judging from the amount of archers in the demigod army, must have had plenty of kids with a lot of women. The myths said so themselves.

Judging by his looks and apparent charm with Aglaia, Natasha realised this was someone who flirted and won the hearts of every available girl he chose.

"Well, thank you," Aglaia admitted. "Really, a great deal of ' _thank_ _you_ 's won't be enough for you."

Apollo grinned, flashing the whitest teeth Natasha had never imagined and a smile like the sun he was the god of. It nearly blinded them both. "Glad to help, honey," he purred, seductively. Like hot, fresh, melting honey. His _speaking_ voice was definitely better than most stars' _singing_ voices.

He kissed her hand again. "I'll see you again," he said huskily before Aglaia mouthed, _close_ _your_ _eyes_ , to Natasha and they both did, and Apollo flashed away.

"He's quite the flirt," Natasha muttered once it was safe to look. The sky high above, and outside, rumbled. "Be careful," Aglaia warned.

* * *

Now Alex suspected.

The place was damp.

His glowing Celestial Bronze sword held aloft, it was the only source of light in the dark, narrow, wet, and rat-infested corridors.

His eyes narrowing, he remembered. He still hated places like these. So claustrophobic, though he wasn't one himself.

A place where there was a large opening signalled that there was an opportunity to be free- to escape.

Not this one.

Still, Alex went forwards. The rats squeaked below, chattering amongst themselves and scurrying away before he could get near. They were afraid. Back then, he was the rat, and his tormentors were the giants high above.

Now, things were different. But even so, he remembered.

This place was long-abandoned. But it could still have traces. He came to a central point, where a landing zone lay down below. Balcony rails made the place seem more secure at least, and Alex looked up, high above the opposite side.

Glass windows. Offices. Yes. He turned away. He decided to go there.

Inside was definitely abandoned. Most of the paperwork, and electronic files were gone. This wasn't like the movies where they showed abandoned and dusty papers and files lying everywhere. Even the computers were gone, he noted with irritation.

Then his fingers, running across the underside of one of the drawers, caught on something. He pulled it.

There was a map. Concealed in one of the desk-drawers, Alex opened a panel and saw a map. There were thumb-tacks on several locations. Known HYDRA bases were marked in red, with red HYDRA emblems. But there were others. Marked in blue and green.

He narrowed his eyes. Yes. He looked closely.

There were other emblems. Not any he recognized. Not S.H.I.E.L.D, not the UN, not the EU or any countries and legal organisations. Not recognizable to him, he nonetheless saw these locations. And by the looks of it, the map had been left untouched.

No, these were other terrorist groups- he was sure of it.

And he could investigate.

Just how closely affiliated with HYDRA they were or any other terrorist organisation, as for how many demigods they had taken, he didn't know. But he was going to find out.

He had to.

Taking a deep breath- and instantly regretting it, the air smelt foul for somewhere high in the mountains with woods nearby- Alex decided to leave at once.

He had no time to waste. Who knew what they were doing to Aglaia?

He prayed to the Fates with his whole heart and every fibre of his being that she would be kept safe.

* * *

Percy groaned inwardly.

"Okay. So we leave. And we leave _now_."

"Seriously?" Tony Stark asked. "For real?"

Annabeth shot him a glare. Just because it was a terrible misunderstanding didn't mean she was going to forgive them that easily. Heck, after all S.H.I.E.L.D had done to them in Athens, and taking Aglaia- her _boyfriend's_ _sister_ , and their chief _protector_ in the mortal world like that, treating them all like _criminals_ , she would be able to reconcile with Hera. At least Hera gave them the decency to make new friends- and relationships when it came to Jason and Piper. Not like the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.

That being said, despite Reyna's dogs, she still didn't trust them. And she would _never_ forgive them. For all of that and for making them all feel the weight of Aglaia's loss- Percy and Alex- whom she sympathised with- most especially.

"We have no time to waste," she snapped, her grey eyes flashing. "And you'd better get used to it, Stark.

She spun around, her blonde hair, twisting on its braid, flying over her shoulder. Tony stared after her.

" _She_ doesn't like me," he remarked casually, like he was pointing out the features of his technical innovations.

Percy shrugged. "She's not the problem right now. She's willing to cooperate to get Aglaia and our friends back. And _safe_." He stated firmly.

"He's right," Jason stated firmly. "To get Aglaia and all our friends back safe and sound, and to clear your names, we have to work together. It's a team contribution- we have to work together." He said the last part sternly.

Tony bit back from saying something snarky. Seriously, these kids were acting like they were the grownups. What the heck?

Yes, he deduced- and heard from Thor- that they had saved the world more than once. Without anybody knowing. But seriously?

He sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long mission.

"Okay, first thing first," Percy announced- surprising everyone, even the Cap' because Steve was usually the one to take control of the situation. And Tony was the one who usually tried to wrestle it from him and poke his eye out and conk his nose in the process, metaphorically speaking. "We need to get to Sokovia. And we can't do it with anybody noticing."

Steve sighed. "Is there any way we can contact S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters?" He asked. "Maybe-"

Jason was shaking his head. "If you aren't intercepted- by mortals or any of our kind who can penetrate your state-of-the-art security systems and besides, my father isn't very happy with you guys, any more than the rest of the gods," one of the handsomest guys- in the mildest manner of speaking- with wavy golden-blond hair and blue eyes, said. It was Will Solace.

Bruce frowned. "Can't you guys tell your parents that we're currently working together at the moment?"

Will shook his head. "If only it were that simple," he muttered. "Look, our parents… Aren't very forgiving. Especially when it comes to _us_. We won't be able to talk reason into them- you can't expect mortals to reason with gods. Neither of us see things in the same mind-set- they've been alive for thousands of years, at the very least. They may sympathise, even empathise, they fall in love, and love their kids, they enjoy certain things like music and reading- but there's little else we have in common," he sighed. "They take things to extremities, sometimes. You can't expect them to understand us, any more than you can comprehend them- it's not about just about cultural differences."

Everyone stared at him. "Wow," Leo whistled. "Will has gone _waayy_ too deep. You want me to hose him down?"

Will snorted. "Very funny, Leo."

"Anyway," Jason sighed. "We have other ways. Stark, I heard that you once flew to the Middle-East and back to the US in a short amount of time. Think you can try that again? This time, to Sokovia."

Tony thought about it. "Well, I haven't done it in a while. I can try, though, don't expect it to be easy but…" he trailed off. "What about the others?"

"We can arrange transportation," Will said. "And besides, actually, you don't need to fly all the way in your suit."

"Oh, thank God," Tony breathed out a dramatic sigh of relief. Then he frowned. "Wait, does this transportation involve magical flying ponies?" He didn't think he could stand it if anyone saw him in his Iron Man suit, riding a winged pony.

"Nah," Leo grinned. "Time for you guys to meet the _Argo_ _II_ and the whole Armada!" He whooped.

* * *

Alex's feet landed on soft snow. He was sure he was nowhere to be seen- if these things were operational, anyway. Did these people know that he was a son of Zeus?

Who knew?

He frowned. He should have thought about that. Damn it.

He couldn't risk it. Especially if Aglaia's- or anyone else's safety depended on him.

He waited silently, cloaked not only in the Mist, but also with all manner of foliage. He had gone to military school before. He had training.

But he didn't have human weapons- well… Only one.

A hand gun wasn't going to get him much. But if he had to use it, he could disarm another opponent and use _their_ weapon instead. Besides, he couldn't steal from Aglaia's own bodyguards. That wouldn't have been right.

Aglaia. Of course he knew why she mattered so much to him. He wasn't stupid. Out of everyone at camp- even Percy and Jason- one of his closest friends and his half-brother- Aglaia had known the entire truth about the horrors of his past. He _loved_ her.

He sighed inwardly. He loved her.

No use denying it- ever. Or admitting it.

If there was a human being whom he had ever had a connection with, it was Aglaia.

Alex's eyes softened and they closed tight. He leaned his head forwards as far as he dared.

He had to save her. He had to save them all.

"Well," Aglaia said throwing her hands up. "That settles it then. They have absolutely no idea how to get it out of me."

Natasha shrugged. "It might take some time."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D know about the Infinity Stones anyway?" Aglaia asked. "I mean, who in the world was hare-brained enough to create such things?"

Natasha opened her mouth, but before she could answer, Aglaia sighed. "Apollo advised me to rest." She muttered. "I should advise you to do the same. We leave tomorrow morning. Find our friends."

Aglaia went wearily back to her bedroom. Lying on the canopied bed, she sighed.

She wasn't going to sleep. Not while she knew that she had something which was more powerful than a Tsar Bomba inside of her.

But despite her worry and knotted nerves, she slept.

And she dreamed.

* * *

She dreamt about the Sokovian War.

Curses for having this dream.

She remembered it all too well.

Right after she had discovered she was a demigoddess, Greece had been involved- courtesy of its parliament and their NATO connections- in the uprising of an Eastern European country- Sokovia.

Honestly, she never said it out loud but she hated her time spent there. Who wouldn't? The country was so poor- remnants of the socialist regime, who like the Romanian dictator Nicolae Ceaușescu, ripped down most of Sokovia's historical buildings and beautiful ones, as well as individual houses, to make way for truly ugly, concrete blocks of filthy, squalid and frugal apartments, so they would be able to keep track of people living in the country and any idea of individualism. A popular- but unfunny- joke at that time was- 'What's five kilometres long and doesn't eat?' Response: 'The Sokovian food queue.'

Of course the dictator eventually fell- though some say they still had dealings with the current American government administration. But not before he dealt with things harshly to the protesting civilians in the country. One of the things that put strain with the current American presidential administration and the various European governments and Heads of States, was the US government's handling of this crisis. Getting involved and backing the dictator for deals, giving military support- the violence eventually spilled out of the country, and many Sokovians grew a severe mistrust of foreigners, especially Americans.

The EU and UN sent goodwill ambassadors there with aid as a result. Aglaia had been one of them. And now she relived those moments, hating every single one of it, feeling the emotions rise within her as she saw elderly trying to run for cover before being hit with an exploding shell. The wailing of infants, whose tired and soot-stained mothers tried to soothe them. The crying people who tried to claw back to save their spouses and children. The haunted, hollow look in the children's eyes and their sunken cheeks as they had gone for too long without proper nourishment.

The Sokovian War was, overall, one of the worst experiences Aglaia had ever had. She had never been able to get rid of the images. Never slept peacefully for so long. And on the flight back to Athens, she had wept uncontrollably, in private. Why? Because she could leave and they could not.

And she had seen up close, the mortals fighting.

The deafening explosions and hailstorms of bullets. The soldiers in camouflage uniform firing from distances and covers. The men in black shouting and retaliating at them, throwing and launching explosives, using brutal tactics to do whatever they wanted.

The men in black uniforms. Who were they?

The Sokovian government forces had many allies. Greece's military were only there to control the violence and to stop it from escalating further and leaking more out of the country. It certainly was not the US. They wouldn't dare fire on Greek Armed Forces. It would cost them dearly.

But these guys did.

And there were harsh shouts- not just in Sokovian but in a variety of other languages.

And she saw it.

These guys weren't stupid enough to show off banners to their enemies. But she did see a symbol. Tattooed on an enemy soldier's arm. That soldier had been shot dead. Aglaia had been told to duck and had been shielded by members of the Greek Special Armed Forces. They had fired, and the soldier which had charged towards them aiming to throw a grenade, was gunned down. He fell, sprawled on his back, not far at all from where they were, and just before they pushed her aside to take cover Aglaia saw the tattoo on the man's bared hand. _Two_ tattoos.

One was a skull inked in dark red, with evil-looking tentacles curling around it. The other was a scythe, flanked by two square hammers contained in half an oblong shape.

A scythe. The symbol of the Titan Lord Kronos, Lord of Time and King of the Titans. That symbol- and the story of Kronos being overthrown by his own children- in turn inspired the stories and images of Father Time and the Grim Reaper.

For some reason Aglaia kept seeing those tattoos- those symbols on a background of red or blue, the former and latter, respectively, etched out right in front of her.

But Kronos was gone. He and his parents Ouranos and Gaea could never again take any form, because they were so severely weakened- and far from any source of strength. Ouranos' body was the sky, but he was on Earth when he was annihilated by his Titan sons. Gaea had not been on the ground when the Seven- including Percy- had defeated and annihilated _her_. And Kronos had not fully formed when Percy had dealt with _him_. So as a result none of them could reform and regain any sort of consciousness- though the sky and the earth still existed.

So surely they weren't planning to bring Kronos back, were they? After all, it was impossible and secondly they didn't know about the Greek and Roman gods, unless…

They were the ones who took them. The demigods.

And they were in Sokovia.

Upon that realisation, the dream changed from memory and thought.

It changed into something else completely. There was a room- with a large window overlooking the mountains in Sokovia.

She saw a young-looking man, handsome to say the least, with fine chiselled features that looked patrician or royal- perfectly straight, slim nose, fine lips, high, chiselled cheekbones and fine jaw. He had a wicked, mischievous smile that reminded her of Hermes, except that there was something darker- not merely light-hearted mischief and humour- inside it. He had black hair combed and slicked back, ending just at the nape of his neck, and flawless fair skin. He was dressed in green and black, with gold accents- Asgardian clothes. His helm was interesting- it had long, curving bands of metal, protruding upwards, like horns, but slimmer, more graceful, needle-sharp. Who was this man?

He looked strangely familiar.

His lips curved upwards.

"Sokovia," he mused. He had a charming voice, she had to admit. "Nice place… Once. Too bad it's going down now, and soon, so will the rest of this world."

"It's nothing we can mourn about," Another person stated. It was a raven-haired woman, whose hair flashed scarlet when it caught the light. She looked as if she had genuinely tried to comb it back neatly, but the ends were still rebellious and reminded Aglaia of thorns, reaching out to prick someone. Her gleaming eyes were black, constantly swirling with blood-red, within her irises. Her pupils reminded Aglaia of Tartarus, and she felt terror, for some unknown reason, when looking at this woman. She was dressed in a flowing Greco-Romanesque style gown and robe of deep crimson silk that trailed behind her like a river.

"Smart," the man remarked. Aglaia, still afraid, swallowed. "What are yougoing to do about the demigods?"

"They'll never make it," the woman replied. The man smiled coldly. "I meant the ones you have in your custody."

"Oh," the woman sighed. "Oh, they'll do just fine." Aglaia's heart pounded. _She_ had the missing demigods!

Aglaia wanted to scream and run forwards, attack and hurt this woman in whatever way she could, in the worst possible way. But even if it wasn't a stupid idea- since this woman- a goddess- managed to capture any of them- Aglaia couldn't move.

The goddess- she couldn't be anything else- smiled coldly. "Patience my Asgardian friend. You'll have vengeance over the Avengers soon enough, and we shall have _ours_ \- against Olympus." She smiled. Her teeth ended in sharp points.

The man sighed. He looked at her. "Truly Lady Eris, charming as this plan is, and tempting, what if it fails? Plans have been placed in motion before, and while many have come close, they have also failed. Your Titan allies, you told me, learnt that. Perseus Jackson did the unpredictable. He won the war."

The goddess' smile vanished. Eris. Aglaia's heart pounded. The goddess of discord. _She_ was responsible for the Trojan War.

And now she was planning something again. _She_ did this. It was her after all. Not the Avengers. Not S.H.I.E.L.D. Aglaia wanted to scream and wail. How could she have been so stupid?! They were being played! It was _she_ who was fooled. Eris wanted another Trojan War, even worse than the last!

Aglaia nearly sobbed and wailed- if she could have. How could she have been so foolish! She was wrong! She was completely and utterly wrong about this. And now everyone was going to pay it with their lives, because she, Aglaia, made the worst mistake possible and accused some of the most powerful people on the planet- and got the gods angry too. How could she?!

Aglaia mentally cursed and hated herself.

"Thanatos never completely managed to retrieve all the missing dead before he shut his own doors," Eris continued. "That's what happened during the Second Giant War. And some of these dead weren't just heroes and monsters. There were demigods sent by Gaea, some with a purpose, others by accident. But a lucky accident."

"Oh really?" the man- an Asgardian asked. "Who?"

Eris smiled.

"We have them." She said. "And they have no idea what they are being used for. After all, the princess did accuse the Avengers of illegal experimentation on demigods, didn't she? Well, she wasn't all wrong."

Eris glided past smoothly. Aglaia noticed the shadow, and the aura radiating from her. It reminded her of Ares. But more… Perhaps not so much war, as it was chaos in general. Darkness and bloodshed. All manner of chaos and strife.

She moved to the other side of the room, and Aglaia's view shifted so she could see it properly. It was a glass elevator.

"This way," she said smoothly. The Asgardian went to her. The doors slid open and they both stepped inside.

Aglaia's dream-view zoomed and before she knew it she was standing in the elevator with Eris and the Asgardian. Since it was made of glass she saw a massive facility, wrought of iron and steel, many cells and _cages_. But they weren't for animals or criminals. Aglaia wanted to scream and throw up when she saw the various teenagers, small children and young adults there.

The elevator stopped.

The doors slid open. Just before they stepped out, Eris stopped the Asgardian with her hand, and they both looked and saw several people in black, and scientists in white lab coats escorting or wheeling a gurney with a person strapped on it.

She could have gasped. She knew that demigod. He was Mark, an Ares camper. His eyes were shut, and they looked bruised. He looked relatively clean of blood, but the fact that he looked thinner- almost like a scarecrow, his hair was a mess, and much more things she couldn't describe including scars and burn marks, Mark looked as if he had been tortured, which he had.

"The serum takes its toll," Eris explained to the Asgardian as they watched him wheel past them. "You see, Captain Schmidt of HYDRA foolishly believed that the secret died with Doctor Erksine after he experimented on Captain America. But that was only the raw product. Rudimentary in comparison with the refined, _empowered_ serum. _That_ cannot work on ordinary mortals, however. We have to find half-mortals- demigods, because to an immortal it would be rendered meaningless- the ichor cells would destroy it instantly. To a mortal, it is a slow, painful and torturous death, worse than when they taste Nectar and Ambrosia. A half-blood has a chance to survive- mostly." She smirked. "However, I would be lying if I told you it was pleasant," she said in a sing-song voice. "Young Mark whom you just saw, barely managed to survive. And soon, his demigod abilities will amplify. The Avengers and the demigods of Olympus will have no idea what hit them. Especially when it comes to the final stage of the plan. After all, our primary goal is to provide an army for our king."

"But you don't have a king," the Asgardian pointed. "Unless you count _him_." Eris sighed. "No, he has no interest in ruling- only in destruction. And as much as I admire that, we need an actual ruler. Even Ares would admit we need peace to recuperate from and prepare for war. So no, we want the king that ruled aeons past. The lord of the Titans." Eris smiled gleefully.

Aglaia felt faint. Right. This was too much. But this was _her_ mess, and now she should clean it up!

Before everyone else died.

But it wasn't possible! Kronos' essence was scattered! How would-

"You will need the Infinity Stone of Reality," the Asgardian remarked. "The one that manipulates reality, and grants wishes- even if it is technically, impossible for that wish to come true."

"Yes," Eris said. "And to do that, you will need the stone that the princess absorbed." The Asgardian continued. "The supposedly-mythical seventh. The Gem of Attraction."

"And that will also bring us the other six stones," Eris finished. "Yes. It is the Stone of Attraction, after all. It can attract anything, pull anything to it. Anything and anyone. Or everyone at once. It is quite powerful, and it can be used to summon the other six, no matter where they are and how well-guarded."

"Hmmm," The Asgardian contemplated. "What about the other demigod that you have yet to inject with the serum? The one that was commander?"

"Him?" Eris gave a serial killer's grin. She waved her hand and showed an image from one of the cells.

It was a guy with sandy blond hair, probably twenty-five, for all she knew. He was fair-skinned- turning slowly pale from the lack of sunlight, Aglaia thought. Tall and well-built, he slunk at the edge of one wall, his head down. But then he looked up. He had perfect features. Like a cross between Apollo and Hermes, except, this guy must have been a demigod. Lean and athletic, he had high cheekbones and chiselled mouth, a slim nose, upturned eyebrows.

And a thick pale scar, running down one side of his face.

"Meet Luke Castellan." Eris said with a smile. "One of the greatest heroes of Olympus."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sokovia is a fictional country. What little I got of its history and political situation came from Marvel Cinematic wiki, and Avengers Age of Ultron. Sadly, it doesn't explain the situation much. But based on the situation the Ukraine- which most people only began to notice when a Malaysian Airlines flight was shot down- and the history of various Eastern European countries which follow a similar pattern when inside and struggling to get out of the Soviet side of the Iron Curtain. They were all similar- Romania, Hungary, Czech Republic, and so forth… So I based it on them. And if a president like the one I wrote about was in charge and the road to getting goods imported into their country, then of course the violence would escalate.**

 **I used a little Danish here. I hope it's correct. Please tell me if you know!**

* * *

Aglaia nearly gasped. _Luke_ _Castellan?_ She knew that name. She had never met the guy before. He had died during the Second Titan War. But she had heard stories about him. The hero who had turned to Kronos and became the traitor. The traitor who redeemed himself to save his former friends and allies. He had died to save Kronos. But now he was alive.

 _Gaea_ …. Aglaia thought. It must have been. She'd opened the Doors of Death, and according to Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Piper and Leo, as well as countless others, had unleashed the long-forgotten dead into the world of the living.

Otrera the first Amazon Queen, Orion, even Hazel herself had been deceased before she had been brought back by Nico.

And apparently not all of them had been thrown back to the realm of the dead by Thanatos.

And Luke had been one of them. As a son of Hermes- albeit a reluctant one- it would have been easy to see how he had managed to slip under the radar, to go undetected for so long. But how did they capture him?

Luke, by all accounts, was an exceptional warrior. That fact could never be denied. And while Aglaia had heard his story- and fully understood, except for the fact he went about hurting the ones that once cared for him as well as countless innocent people in the process- she had felt sorrow when she learnt he died, just like that, giving his life. Luke was a hero in the end.

Perhaps, she thought. The Fates had decided to give him another chance to redeem himself fully- and a second chance at a better life.

She wasn't about to jump into conclusions again. No way. Not since she discovered the real truth behind all this. So, Aglaia decided she was going to keep Luke's existence a secret- no one else must know. Not even Percy and Annabeth. This would only open up old wounds and scars. As for Alex…. Aglaia cringed.

Alex. Somehow, she knew, she just knew, he would be on a mission right now, trying to rescue her and the other demigods. Alex had never met Luke, but he had heard enough stories and undoubtedly would not be trusting and certainly not welcoming of the fallen hero. As for Luke's former camp-mates- his cabin members, including his half-siblings…. They may or may not forgive him, and certainly have trouble trusting him. Those that didn't forgive him might not be so kind to him.

"Glad to see you feel sympathetic to the boy," a smooth voice stated.

She spun around. Without her knowing it, her dream-self had ended up from watching an image of Luke in his cell to seeing Luke _inside_ his cell. Meanwhile the Asgardian watched her a small smirk on his lips and patrician features.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Guess, princess." He replied smoothly. "You've heard your grandmother tell all the stories. You've read them yourself and all the mortal news in this world. You must know that I am from Asgard. And who I am."

Ice flooded her. "Loki," she whispered.

Loki smiled. He inclined his head gently. "That's right, princess. I am Loki."

"This," Aglaia whispered, gaining her courage. "This was _your_ doing?! All along? To wreak vengeance upon your brother and his friends for defeating you when you tried to take over the earth?" She felt her rage gaining in momentum. "This wasn't your world to take! This is not your realm! This belongs-"

"To the Olympians," Loki sighed. He looked as if he had tasted something bitter, but did not look at her. "Or to its people." He gave a harsh laugh. "I see, daughter of Poseidon. You are loyal. The kind of Queen Odin would have approved of." He grimaced. "My dear _father_." He said the word as if it was the most repulsing in existence. "I suppose he and I have something in common, don't we?" He asked gesturing to Luke- who appeared to be unconscious. "The difference is, he was given a chance. And everybody speaks about him as a hero, whereas I, despite any regrets- not that I'm admitting to anything- you wouldn't believe me, anyway- will forever be remembered as the one who did those terrible things. Besides, the Norns- the Fates to you- have already made up their minds before we were even born. Your fate too, princess. Do you even know what's in store for you? Why they want you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Because I sucked in the Infinity Gem without meaning to. Isn't that right."

"Partly," Loki admitted. "At least for now. But they wanted you anyway. No use trying to persuade you I'm not the villain here- you'd never believe me. Even if I did tell you these things were already in motion by the time they freed me. But you are different, daughter of Poseidon. Eris told me you didn't have any demigoddess sisters. Poseidon has never, before you, acknowledged the existence of a female demigoddess of his. Of course he had daughters- with nymphs and goddesses, but what makes you so special is that he cherishes you enough to claim you publicly and to get so angry when you were kidnapped. The Fates have blessed you- and cursed you at the exact same time." He smiled thinly at her. "It's amazing, isn't it? How blessings and curses go hand-in-hand."

She stared at him. "What the Tartarus are you talking about?"

For some reason Loki seemed to find this really funny. "Funny you should mention that," he chortled. "So how is your dream? Anyway, I brought you here, partly so you could witness and understand what is going on, and partly because… Well… You're out of time. Did you know that Greece has prepared its army, navy and air forces?" Loki stared long and hard at her. "And that other countries, including Denmark, have done so as well?"

Even colder ice flooded through her entire being. _Oh_ _no. What have I done?_

"You're lying," she said out loud. "I don't have to," Loki replied. "It's happening right now. Your _friend_ , Captain Dimitriou, and other members of the Hellenic military have been summoned to a meeting with the Prime Minister and other members of your governing body- the parliament, was it? And your royal grandfather. The fact is, S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers, with America's consent and approval, have committed an act of war on Greek soil. And Greece and the rest of Europe will respond. They won't accept it quietly. After all, they have gone too far over the line to ignore."

 _No, no, no!_ Aglaia had never felt as terrible as she did now.

"Why are you telling me this?" She demanded. "If you are on their side-"

"I already told you," Loki stated calmly. "I'm not on anybody's side. Admirable as this might seem, what Eris and the others are doing are proving stupid and reckless. Smart but reckless. _I_ learnt my lesson, after all. So it's very stupid in its own way."

She scoffed. "That doesn't answer the question. Are you backing out now? And who's following Eris' orders? HYDRA?"

" _HYDRA?"_ Loki gave a pleasant smile. "That puny organisation of human scientists and mercenaries? HYDRA is just a _very_ small tree in a very big orchard."

Again, Aglaia felt a horrible chill.

"And to answer your questions- spoken or not- Eris is only partially in charge of certain things. She's following orders and doing it fervently. She is your goddess of disasters after all. The worse the better. But no, she's following higher orders."

"Whose?" She bit out.

"That I can't answer, because you're about to find out soon, anyway." Loki shrugged. "But to answer your other question, I brought you here, because you needed it."

"You're helping me?" She scoffed.

Loki gave a wry smile. "Yes."

"Oh?" She challenged. "And may I ask why?"

"One simple answer and I swear by my troth- which is a very binding oath if you remember your old stories, much like an oath by the Styx- this is a very truthful answer; because you're not ready."

"Ready for what?" Aglaia snapped. Loki gave her a smile that might have been interpreted as either sad or darkly mischievous.

"You'll see. The Norns- the Fates to you- are spinning their yarns and sharpening their shears. They're getting ready, Princess Aglaia. And so should you." He finished calmly.

"Oh, and by the way," he remarked. "You're being kidnapped. And so is that red-haired friend of my brother's. You're being taken here. The sleeping pills you consumed not so long ago have a drug inside them that activated just as you were going to sleep. Plus, my powers allow us to summon you here. Your gods don't know it yet. And soon, despite anything you just told him, your father will suspect treachery. He will suspect because you disappeared soon after you decided this might have been a horrible mistake, that you have been betrayed after all. He is not going to be happy."

She stared at him. Then she began to laugh. Laugh hysterically as much as possible.

"Oh, you enjoy making as much a mess of my mistakes as much as possible, don't you?" She hysterically asked. "But first you help me, then you take me captive?"

He shrugged. "As I've said, I'm not really on anyone's side right now. Eris is a fool. She's going to make a real disaster of the _ultimate_ disaster, and speaking as the Norse god of Mischief, that's a crime itself. But I've sworn an oath _by_ _my_ _troth_ and as a member- reviled as I am- of the Norse pantheon and the Aesir- I am obliged to keep it. So really, if I have to go along with this, I can see that there are other ways not to screw things up so badly and clean up the mess before it starts."

She scoffed.

"Now, play nice," he advised. "They won't touch you as long as you hold the stone's powers. Make friends with Luke Castellan. I'm certain, and I can swear, yet again, _by_ _my_ _troth_ \- which I seem to be doing a lot lately- that he isn't a part of any kind of treachery, nor has he been since the Second Titan War. Nor will he betray you, I think." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. No, he wasn't lying. That was a very serious oath- as serious as the vow by the Styx. As much as she hated to admit it, this guy…

"Fine!" She shouted at him. "But if we don't make it out of this mess, and it doesn't get cleaned, then I swear _by_ _my_ _troth_ and by _the_ _Styx_ , that I will personally kill you myself Loki, or be responsible for your death, one way or the other!"

He sighed, gave a charming grin and raised his hands in a helpless gesture. She scowled.

"Very well, then." And the image of her dreams faded.

* * *

" _Aglaia!_ Aglaia! Wake up! Wake _up_ , princess!"

Aglaia's snapped awake and jolted up.

She gasped. "What the heck?" She managed.

"We've been kidnapped," Natasha Romanoff said grimly. "They repelled your nymphs and long story short, we couldn't wake you up."

Aglaia blinked. They were… On a plane.

She knew it. Unlike Percy she was accustomed to air travel.

"They drugged me," she said numbly taking note of their surroundings. They were in a cargo hold- in animal cages, if anyone could believe it. "That drug was timed. Deliberately for when I already slept, to make it appear as if nothing was amiss with the situation, but kept me sleeping- until now."

Natasha scowled. "And that's supposed to help? How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"We're not," Aglaia answered, still numb- from the drug, she deduced. "I've had a dream."

Natasha stared at her incredulously. _"A dream?"_

"Don't take this lightly," Aglaia warned. "I'm a demigoddess. Dreams are rarely just _dreams_ to me. I can see things in my sleep- if you call that sleeping. People can easily summon me, or my mind's eye can be drawn to see something that's happening somewhere else, or in the distant past, but that's rare. Not the future- that's for seers. But I do have a unique subconscious."

Natasha arched a brow. "Oh? And what do your mystical powers tell us, my lady?"

Aglaia turned her eyes and narrowed them at Natasha who was in the cage next to her.

"That HYDRA is partly behind this," she said. Natasha's eyes widened. "But they're just a small tree in one big orchard. There are other groups- and they're puppets, _Natasha_ ," she said emphasizing and using Romanoff's first name for the very first time. "They're being controlled. Remember the serum that was injected on little, runty Steve Rogers? Turned him into Captain America? That serum was the raw product. They're experimenting on it now with demigods."

Natasha's eyes went, if possible, bigger. "No, that's not possible," she said without thinking. "The secret died with Doctor Erksine-"

"Apparently not," Aglaia said, smiling grimly. "Now they have refined it- made it to turn already powerful demigods into super-soldiers that sadly would outmatch Captain America by far- if they survive the process. It's becoming even more perilous. No mortal can survive the completed serum. And no immortal can be effected by it. That's why they need demigods- countless numbers of them. They need an army."

Natasha whispered through cold lips. "What for?"

"That's why they need the stone's powers inside of me," Aglaia said with a horrible certainty. Now everything made sense. Most of it, anyway. "Because the stone's power is attraction- it can be used to summon and attract anything- even the other Infinity Stones, wherever they are, no matter how far and secure. And they will use another Infinity Stone- that bends reality and grants wishes- to bring Kronos, king of the Titans, back from the dead. Father to the Elder gods. The previous ruler of the world prior to Zeus and the age we know today. He will destroy all civilisation, and bring the world into the age of savagery and darkness as it did once before the gods were born."

* * *

Percy scowled. "Jason!" Jason sighed. "Yes?"

"Your brother seems to be travelling at enormous speeds. If there is a time when you can start catching up to him?"

Jason gave a rueful look. "You know I can try, but I'll exhaust myself easily. And I'll never catch up to him anyway. Besides, I've already told you, he's been experimenting with his powers longer than me or Thalia." Percy strode away.

They were in the _Argo_ _II_ , with a large fleet following up behind them- the same one they used to travel to Greece with.

Tony frowned. "Who's Thalia?"

"Huntress of Artemis, Jason's sister," the girl named Piper helpfully explained. "She's a daughter of Zeus."

"Oh." Tony and the other Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents present, looked at Jason. "So you're a son of Zeus too?"

"Jupiter, actually," he stated. "I'm a Roman. My sister and I were born from the same mother but while our father sired Thalia in his Greek form- Zeus- he was in his Roman form- Jupiter- when he sired me."

"Ookay," Tony said slowly. "Right."

Piper shrugged. "It's like flipping a coin," she remembered Chiron saying to Aglaia on her first day at camp. "The gods have both Greek and Roman forms. They first lived in Greece, then they moved to Rome, when Rome became the centre of Western Civilisation. Wherever they were, they took on various aspects of the culture- such as in Rome, they became more militaristic, more disciplined, I suppose. Like the Romans in general. And so these various aspects can generate into several different parts of their personalities. It's like split personalities, really," she admitted. "Not that I mean to offend them, but surely you've heard that the Romans took the Greek gods and gave them all Roman names except for Apollo?"

Steve narrowed his eyes in thought. He looked at Bruce. "Yeah," they both agreed, nodding. "Yeah, I did read something about that," Steve remarked. "Well, it's not just a name change. The gods can appear to us either in their original Greek form, with their Greek characterisations which the Ancient Greeks would have been very familiar with from their own stories, or as Roman, as the Roman writers portray them." Piper explained. "The Greek demigods- including me- were sired or borne by the gods when they were in their Greek forms and personalities. The Romans when they were in their Roman forms and personalities. Make sense?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

"Well…" Piper paused. "Close enough," Steve reassured her. Banner nodded.

"So… If you're a Roman demigod, how come we saw you with Greeks?" Bruce asked.

"I chose to stay," Jason replied simply. "After the Second Giant War. To be with Piper and all my friends." The two smiled at each other.

Tony frowned. "Oh. But… Wait, if you're together… I mean, no offence or anything, but if the stories say the gods are related…"

Jason sighed. He was really getting tired of this and his nerves were already frayed. "So? My father married his sister. Their parents were siblings. He had a daughter with another sister, and said sister had _two_ children with another brother. Said daughter married her uncle, another brother of her parents' and everyone else is related and just happens to be having children and happy relationships with each other so what's your point?"

Everybody stared at him.

Piper glared at him. "What he means is, that gods don't really have proper DNA the same way humans do. So it's perfectly alright. I mean, two siblings from the same godly parent, if they're half mortal wouldn't dare think about dating each other. That's disturbing. But from different parents? That's okay."

"Oh." Tony refrained from mentioning anything else for fear of discovering something he really didn't want to know. "So… What about your sword?" He asked Jason. "I saw your brother having a similar sword- gold- and that's not really a metal ideal for weapons, pretty as it is."

Jason shrugged. "It's Imperial Gold. Enchanted and consecrated in the Temple of Jupiter or the Pantheon. It's typically used by Roman demigods, and its existence and making is a closely-guarded secret which I can't really tell, even if I wanted to, but my brother is a Greek demigod. I gave him the Imperial Gold for his birthday, because gold is an excellent conductor of electricity and being the son of Zeus, he could use it well. But he also uses Celestial Bronze- that's used by the Greek demigods and mined on Mount Olympus, tempered in Mount Etna and cooled in the River Lethe in the Underworld. That's typically used by Greek demigods. The weapons are supernatural- they can disguise themselves as anything. My weapon turns into a coin. If I flip it and it lands on one side, it becomes a sword. And if it lands on the other, a Roman spear. Heads for the sword."

Tony's eyes widened. "Okay, that is extremely cool."

Steve frowned. "What about Percy Jackson's shield? It came out of nowhere."

"It was a wristwatch," Piper said. "He pressed the button on the side, it activates and expands, turning into a shield. Percy's sword also turns into a pen."

Tony's jaw dropped. "Okay, that is extremely cool," he admitted. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

"It's Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold," Jason shrugged. "You can't work it. Mortals- not regular ones at least- can't be harmed by them. They'd simply pass through you. It's two of the three magical ores- the other being Stygian Iron."

"So…" Tony began. Steve cut him off with a sharp look, knowing that none of the demigods were in the mood for any of his comments.

"Your brother," Steve began. "He'll be in Sokovia?"

"Supposedly," Jason sighed. "Yeah."

Bruce frowned. "I browsed over the records of you guys. The records show that Alex was found in Sokovia by the Greek armed forces."

Piper looked incredulous. "We never knew. He's never told us. All we know is that he's had a pretty traumatic past and his mother abused as well as neglected him-"

"Wait, what?" Banner- and the rest of them were alarmed. "The records didn't say that his mom _abused_ him!"

"Well, she did," Jason said bluntly. "Don't ask me how I found out- it's certainly not information he shares freely. In fact, most people don't know. But there are a lot of us who have been ignored and neglected by our mortal parents. Or else they died. We live in the wild until we're found and brought to camp- usually."

"What do you mean 'usually'?" Steve frowned.

"Not all of us make it," Piper said softly. "The world is filled with monsters- and we can't rely on anybody for help. It's the Mist. You won't be able to see the monsters for what they are- only something mundane and ordinary. Sometimes they even disguise themselves as teachers in schools or policemen, just to get close to us. Usually they prey on insignificant-looking mortals- the lost hitch-hiker, the drunk night-club goer going home late at night or early in the morning. Farmers living in the middle of nowhere and mountain climbers who are never found. But as we're part immortal and we have ichor- godly blood- as well as mortal blood, well… It's irresistible to them."

Tony swallowed. Bruce and Steve exchanged nervous looks. "So… How do you survive?"

"With training," Piper explained.

Fury- who had remained silent mostly, but now reappeared with Hawkeye stared down the demigods.

"How is it that you guys have existed for centuries, yet we've never found out so much about you guys until now?"

"It's the Mist," Jason said wearily. "It seems to be malfunctioning lately. Who knows why?"

"Yes, but-"

"Speaking of which," Jason interrupted. "He never told me everything. Why was he in Sokovia? I knew he was captured and tortured, experimented upon, maybe and ordered to fight for their amusement, but why did he take him to _Sokovia_? Of all places? It's nothing extraordinary in Europe. And what is he doing there? Unless…" His eyes widened.

"You don't think," he spluttered. "That the missing demigods and he thinks Aglaia- might be there?"

The Avengers, agents and demigods exchanged alarmed glances.

"Perhaps," Nick Fury said.

"But why _there_ , of all places?"

"Because it's nowhere special," Maria Hill replied. "And because that it's been the crossroads to anywhere special for centuries," Fury added.

He had been very quiet recently, processing all this information until recently.

"Sokovia has had it rough over the centuries, particularly this last one," Fury explained. "World War Two saw the Nazis invade and deal with them harshly. They fought to conquer and keep it particularly hard since it was the road to anywhere special and important. After the Iron Curtain rose, communism was rampant in the country and they had a government that absolutely worshipped the Socialist Party in Moscow. But the people didn't exactly share their sentiment. They started an uprising. The Soviets dealt with them as harshly as they did the Hungarian Uprising. Tens-of-thousands were slaughtered, at the very least. A new puppet government was installed, but the Soviet Union fell and the Iron Curtain had already started to collapse before that. Their dictator now had a will of his own and started to assert himself in the country, ripping out historical, non-communist buildings and making statues of themselves, brutally imprisoning and torturing any opposition, draining the country's economy for his own luxurious lifestyle. The people rose up- the uprising turned violent- revolutionary. They were backed by several terrorist groups- but that was an unconfirmed rumour. And when they started to close their borders to foreigners and trade- including allowing goods to reach the United States- the US government got involved. Our current president… Made mistakes in dealing with the Sokovian government, and sending our military there. Things got terribly violent. Terrorists also started to influence people by saying that now America backed the government and won't give them their rights, so _they_ would. So whoever took your brother as a kid, probably brought him there. It was a safe haven for them then."

Piper frowned. She never liked the president. She never met him personally, but he was obnoxious, loud, self-centred, rude to anyone, even reporters he didn't like and celebrities, most especially any opposition, to the point of immaturity. Her own father had been on the receiving end of his rudeness along with other Hollywood actors. He also appeared racist- to much about himself and America, even though the latter was understandable, when it came to foreign policy, the president was callous, unfeeling and uncaring of what anyone else suffered. "So did the Europeans get involved then?" She asked. "Aglaia's been there, several times on goodwill aid visits."

Fury nodded. "Yes. The violence threatened to expand to the rest of Europe. It was too dangerous. Greece, being a powerful military country was asked to step in by the EU and NATO."

Jason and Piper frowned.

"They kept the violence from spilling and provided a great deal of aid relief, but when things appeared to have quieted down and the situation in the country seemed to have stabilised they had to leave- or else risk being seen as conquerors and occupiers."

"And the country went into chaos again." Agent Maria Hill remarked.

"So who's in charge of the country now?" Jason asked.

Maria and Fury exchanged glances. "Civil War. One half ruled by a weak government and their forces, the other half by terrorist organisations who aren't legally recognised by anyone, least of all the government." Maria finished.

"Which is why going there would be very dangerous," Hawkeye remarked, walking towards them, black bow in hand.

Percy was walking with him, and Leo, the former looking grim and even the latter seemed somewhat subdued.

Percy nodded and Leo said, "We're getting close."

"To Sokovia?" Tony, Steve and even Banner and the Director and agents seemed surprised. "Just how far does this thing go?"

"Let's just say distance isn't the same for us, as it is for human craft," Piper once again, helpfully explained. "And this ship isn't something just anyone can build and control."

Tony shook his head. He remembered the first time he saw the entire fleet.

"What is this? Is it, like similar to the Asgardian star-ships?" Tony asked baffled. "Yes and no," Leo shrugged. "These ships have similar designs and weaponry, but also weapons like ours- so it wouldn't look too out of place, thousands of years ago."

"It's like an ancient Greek trireme crossbred with a space-ship," Tony mumbled. He shook his head. "How does this thing even run? I'm guessing you don't use petrol."

"Hades, no!" Leo went back to his usual cheerful self with his manic grin. "It runs on water from the River Styx-"

"What?" Tony was even more baffled. Clint answered, "It's the river in the Land of the Dead, isn't it? The one that the dead have to cross and the one Achilles got dipped in?"

"That's right!" Leo cheered, unaware he was chilling the others as they remembered the stories about Hades and the Land of the Dead.

"And it also runs on the fires of Lemnos from the forges of Hephaestus," Leo went on happily, beaming with pride. "Essence of wind spirits, Celestial Bronze ore-dust and various other ingredients mixed in a ratio."

Tony shook his head. "Okay, I'm never going to admit this to _anybody_ , and if you ever say this to anyone I'll just deny it, but I have _no_ _idea_ _what_ _you_ _just_ _said_."

Leo grinned. "Just as well. Can't give up all my engineering secrets, can I?"

"Wait- what?!" Tony was even more baffled. "Wait, you designed and built this ship?"

"Yup" he said, popping the _p_. "That's me! Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Tofu Taco Chef Expert and Bad Boy Extreme! I've got skills, man! Don't hate me, cause you don't have that good skills."

Tony grumbled something unintelligible.

"Anyway!" Percy interrupted. He hadn't cracked a smile since he received word that Aglaia was missing and that she had an indestructibly powerful thing inside of her. "We're nearing Sokovia. Get yourselves ready cause we're not landing."

"Wait, what?" Steve asked.

"You heard me," Percy stated firmly. "We're not going to risk landing, even with the Mist distorting the mortals' sight and imaginations." He crossed his arms. "This ship is staying on stand-by with a number of others in the fleet, both Greek and Roman to protect it and to make sure that if we need a quick escape and defensive measures, they would be there. They keep track of us, and they don't need GPS for that. We'll be pretty high up."

And with that everyone moved in place.

Tony, as Iron Man, Steve as Captain America stood with a group of teenagers on Pegasi and Percy Jackson. The Hulk had not transformed yet, but was putting his glasses in his jacket pocket.

"Get ready!" Leo yelled.

They braced themselves and the doors flew open. A blast of cold air, and wind blew in their faces.

Jason didn't need a flying horse. He just swooped down. Percy jumped off with him. Piper went with them and the rest all swooped down. Captain America jumped, and Iron Man took off. The Hulk transformed and roared before jumping. The agents went free-falling before using parachutes.

As Percy fell, he heard neighing and Blackjack's voice in the distance. _"Hang on, Boss!"_

Percy spread his arms and legs wide. Normally he hated to do this, but hey, there were worst things in the world and he at least knew he wasn't going to die.

Blackjack caught him and together, they soared together out into the distance.

* * *

Alex's eyes narrowed. They were running out of time. He needed to get in there, but he didn't want to get himself into a trap.

At least back then he didn't know he had any powers. So hopefully his former captors, if they were there, wouldn't know, would they?

He wasn't too sure.

Still, Alex's heart leapt when he saw a convoy of trucks and vans carrying who-knows-what, inside them. There were men in black uniforms, carrying M16s at least.

Still… Alex wondered.

 _Wait_ , he heard a voice inside his mind. It was Hera. _Don't go in yet, your friends are coming._

Alex was baffled. His friends? They knew he was here. Oh, great. Now there were more demigods potentially walking into a trap. Just what was he supposed to do?

 _Wait a moment longer._ Heraadvisedhim. _Scout around. Discover all the possible weak points as much as you can. Use your powers. Sense, feel the air currents._

She was right. That was exactly what he would do.

Taking a deep breath of cold mountain air, and closing his eyes, Alex imagined he could feel every air particle, every snowflake, oxygen particle. Everything. He could feel the wind, gently brushing past his skin, his hair, rustling his clothes, and ruffling his hair. Tingling his skin.

He could feel the cold air rushing in and out of him as he took steady breaths.

And Alex reached out and sensed everything. Every pathway. There were heat waves from inside. Heat particles. Carbon dioxide. Other gases. They emitted through certain openings. But some brushed past and hit somethings that ended in warm, fizzing currents of energy- like lightning, but weaker. Electric fences, or other traps and defences. Electrical currents.

Slowly, piece by piece, Alex gained a virtual map of the entire area. And he could tell which places had traps and defences, which places had weapons and which ones had humans, or other animals, like dogs.

Now all he had to do was review them. And wait.

* * *

Aglaia groaned.

No, this was not fun.

She shook her head trying to relieve her brain of the grogginess it felt from the drug.

Natasha, on the other hand, was as pale as a sheet.

"So all this time…"

"This doesn't explain how the photographs got inside Stark Tower," Aglaia mumbled. "You must have… Moles… Spies…"

Natasha caught what she was saying, and turned an incredulous stare at the princess.

"No," she found herself saying instantly. "No way. It's not possible."

Aglaia gave her a weary look. "It _is_ possible. Many monsters disguised themselves as members of my security- bodyguards whom my family trusted to keep me safe. Either that or your agents love alcohol a little too much. Or they have been captured and information extracted from them using torture or other methods. Either way, you've been sold out."

Natasha stared in silence, silently trying to comprehend all this.

"And now they've taken us," she said with a deadly finality, Aglaia smiled grimly.

"I don't know how they plan to use the stone's powers, as it is inside of me, but they'll try."

* * *

Luke Castellan groaned.

His vision was groggy. He was in a cell.

When did he get here? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything since…

 _But now? What was he doing outside? He couldn't have been reincarnated. He could still remember everything. A sting inside him for all his painful memories._

 _Annabeth. Yes, he could remember her. He remembered the intense pain in his side. Asking her, if ever, she had ever loved him. Wishing he never wasted his short life on such hate- it was about to be over soon, anyway. All that hate… Was about to be dead. Just like him. All gone, to the darkness._

 _He wished he could have taken some worthwhile things- like memories- with him when he confronted the Judges of the Dead._

 _He had good memories, but they, he saw now, were overshadowed with hate and violence. He had hurt Annabeth and Thalia. His siblings. Most of his friends. In the end, he didn't have any friends. He hurt them when he blamed the gods._

 _And as he looked up at the boy with emerald eyes, glowing brighter than jewels, and admired him silently. The strong warrior hero- a leader greater than a king._

 _Nothing like the young boy he had betrayed, so callously, without cause._

 _And he knew the world was in good hands. Percy was strong, loyal to the core._

 _So he made him promise._

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… Don't let it happen again."

 _The one thing he got right, at least. And Percy looked at him with those eyes and promised. And he knew they were going to be in good hands._

 _And he closed his eyes. The world was in darkness._

 _He remembered when he started to see things again._

 _A lobby. So, this was the Underworld. He felt weightless. So he knew what it felt like to be dead._

 _And he remembered the Boat-Man. Charon, who already had a coin, and could ferry him across._

 _The River Styx was so polluted, just as he remembered it when he went down there. Filled with lost hopes and dreams, wishes that never came true. And now Luke threw his own away. He couldn't help it. Couldn't stop it._

 _His wishes for a brighter future._

 _The Underworld was dark. The fates had intervened. He was going to get reincarnation, after all. A second chance after messing this up so badly._

 _But something was wrong. He could hear the frantic whispers of the judges of the dead. The Furies up ahead hissing, and flapping their wings, glaring and above all, looking agitated._

 _The dead shifted, they grew more restless and energetic than they had been for centuries._

 _So what now? When Luke turned around, all he saw was a great blinding light, and he felt drawn to it. Before he could even react, he was pulled._

 _And he found himself outside._

 _The wind was cold, he could feel it tingling and brushing his skin, and the small hairs on his arms. The sun was bright, but thankfully, it had mostly receded behind the clouds. But it was still bright. How long did he spend down there? Days? Weeks? Even years?_

 _But if he could feel… Suddenly, Luke was aware of the heat inside his body, affected by the sudden cold. The rush of blood in his veins, his eyes widening as he took in the sights, the smell of cold air and pine in his nostrils. The pounding of his heart._

 _Impossible. They had never let the dead live again. But he was_ alive.

That was the last thing he remembered.

 _How, why and when?_ All these questions. Why him? And there were no answers.

He remembered, however, hearing a mocking voice. _"The little hero. Just wait and see. You wanted another chance? A better life? Well, I can give you another chance to get all the things that you missed."_

Damn it. He just didn't understand.

He didn't understand anything.

Regret. Pain. Guilt. Shame. Anger. He understood all those clearly. Hate was something he understood as well, but he tried, so desperately to let it go.

Why did he come back? Why… As _him?_

* * *

Aglaia tried to keep conscious. She mumbled something about her state to Natasha and the latter tried to keep her focus and conscious throughout the whole ride.

"At me," Natasha advised worriedly. "Look at me. Listen to my voice. Can you hear me?"

She mumbled her thanks at Natasha but muttered that it was useless. The drug they placed on her… It can't have been a mere sleeping drug. It numbed everything. She just felt number and number….

"Water," she whispered. "I need water."

"You'll get water," Natasha said. "Just hang on."

Groggily, she shook her head. "I need water… To set us free. Clear… System."

Natasha understood. Remembering Aglaia's powers, Natasha searched in her utility belt for a bottle of water.

She had it, but it was very small. Strange, because she thought she remembered discarding it.

Natasha unscrewed the cap. She reached out and stretched her hand, with the bottle, through the bars, and Aglaia's groggy eyes saw the blurred image of the bottle.

 _Just_ _a_ _sip,_ she thought.

She was Poseidon's daughter. She couldn't get dehydrated. Not by natural means. Whoever did this must have been powerful indeed. Or scientifically ingenious. But one sip could rejuvenate her. Even though she was not as powerful as Percy, she could do it. She could recover her strength. Form a plan to escape. And fix this mess.

She had to. No one could afford for her not to fix the mess that _she_ had so stupidly created.

She reached out, and slowly, as steady as she could, reached out to the bottle and took a sip.

She gasped, feeling the water molecules entering her mouth, seemingly multiplying, entering every part of her, her cells, her brain. She felt like she had just had a shot of… Well, all sorts of energy drinks and supplements. Her vision cleared, she was seeing everything in high definition, and her sinuses popped, causing the smell of metals, fresh, cold night air, ozone, petrol and everything else to come rushing through her nostrils and her mouth as she took a gasp.

"Better?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, thank you." She blinked, looking around. "My powers haven't regenerated just yet. Furthermore we are in my uncle's realm. I am powerless here."

Natasha sighed in exasperation. "Can't you just pray to your uncle for help, then?"

"My uncle and all the other gods are under strict Ancient Laws. They cannot break it without undergoing the consequences, and forcing us to do the same. Believe me when I say that some things are less pleasant than death or torture. They can avenge their children and favourites, but they are forbidden from helping them directly."

"But you prayed to your father for help!" Natasha protested.

She shook her head. "I used a combination of my powers and I asked my half-sister Kymopoleia, the goddess of violent sea storms, for help. She has more liberty some ways, as a minor goddess, but even that has its limits. I offered her several thing sin exchange. Besides, officially, I am her favourite. So she could indirectly help me- by causing a sea storm. But we are up in the sky, even if there is a storm here it is likelier to kill us than to rescue us."

Natasha sighed "Wow. It looks like they're smart."

"Yes," Aglaia said. "We've all been played. We were never the players. We were just the pawns. And soon, if they get their way, there will be a war."

" _War?!"_ Natasha sat up. Just then the plane started to descend. Natasha and Aglaia grabbed onto the bars tightly, struggling as they began to descend.

"The Second Trojan War," Aglaia whispered, though she didn't know why she said that. "They want me to start it. Even if I hadn't absorbed the stone."

It took a long time, and then when the plane slowly descended, it crashed onto the ground. Without any airplane seats to cushion the shock of the impact and soften the vibrations, Natasha and Aglaia were knocked terribly against their own cages. Aglaia muttered an expletive in Greek, and the plane rushed forwards, before safely parking.

Then it stopped.

It took a long time. They listened to the engine die down. Warily, Natasha caught Aglaia's eye. "They took us to Sokovia," she whispered, somehow knowing.

Natasha stared incredulously at her. "What?"

"I can tell," she whispered. "This is definitely not legal, the problem is, this plane is definitely not something that's used to smuggle drugs. No, either the Sokovian government are in league with these people, or the terrorists have brought us here."

"HYDRA," Natasha said. "Or the Ten Rings."

"The _Ten_ _Rings_?" Aglaia repeated incredulously. "I thought their headquarters were in Afghanistan? I know they'll probably have branches in Sokovia, but they're mostly decimated, aren't they?"

Natasha pursed her lips. "I'm not so sure about anything anymore."

"Me neither," she whispered. "Now that this has happened… I don't know who I can trust anymore. Or whether I can trust myself."

Natasha looked at her. Yes, she knew she should be angry. But for some reason, she didn't. She saw something of herself in the girl. Why? Because Natasha too had done heinous things. Infinitely more heinous than the princess. After all, she had been an assassin. She doubted Aglaia had ever done anything bad like that in her short life. She'd been forced to undergo trauma. And then she had to live with the guilt and spend the rest of her life trying to make up for what she did by safeguarding, well, the world. There was nothing she wouldn't do for the ones she cared about, as much as this princess. And it was something she could relate to.

Aglaia closed her eyes.

Suddenly, they heard a crashing sound. They jumped. Natasha's hand automatically reached her holster, before remembering it was empty. Damn it.

"Wait," Aglaia whispered to her. "Not yet."

 _When?_ She mouthed. _Soon,_ Aglaia replied.

They waited, and sure enough, a bright glaring torch burned right into their eyes. They both winced, shying their eyes, turning their heads slightly until the glare lowered.

"Ah, Black Widow and oh, the Beautiful Princess," someone with a thick Sokovian accent said. "Welcome. Welcome to Sokovia."

Aglaia's eyes narrowed.

"Please, forgive us our bad manners, princess," the man grinned. He was middle-aged and wore a beanie on top of his head, as well as a thick jacket and black wool gloves. "We wanted to see you, so bad."

Aglaia refused to respond.

The two glared at him. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you as long as we're watching," the man laughed. "The bosses just want to see you."

"Oh?" Aglaia asked, her regal poise, tone and bearing returning. "And who, pray tell, do you work for?"

The man smiled. "Even they don't tell us. They're quite clever, princess. But for some reason, they want to meet you. How lucky- I've worked for them for years and I've never caught so much as a glimpse of them."

Aglaia straightened and Natasha looked alarmed. They had to be smart. And they probably weren't ordinary mortals.

* * *

"Can you see him?" Percy shouted over the winds blowing harshly. "Can you sense him anywhere?"

"I dunno," Jason shouted back. "He's way below us, definitely, by now."

"Probably in the mountains," Annabeth shouted. "That's where they keep their hidden organisations' headquarters."

"Isn't that a little too obvious?" Percy yelled. "Yeah!" Leo yelled. "How do we know for sure?"

"We don't!" Annabeth yelled back. "But what we do know is that few spy agencies and foreigners of any kind, including news crews don't make it this far to know. So they'd probably keep them there."

They swooped lower.

"Lou Ellen," Percy yelled. "Can you keep the Mist up? We don't want any mortal soldiers shooting us down."

"Alright, Perce!" Lou Ellen yelled back.

"Will, Kayla, keep your eyes peeled," Percy instructed. "Get ready. If there is an attack use your blast arrows. If there isn't we need arrows that will knock them out. We don't want any more trouble here than we have to create."

"You got it, Perce!" Will shouted. He and his sister Kayla flew out, their pegasi spreading their wings, as they soared.

"Leo, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, stay with me," Percy instructed. "Apollo and Ares cabins- spread out… Romans, Greeks, divide yourselves, according to archers and close-quarter combat fighters. Everyone: hand-to-hand fighters, stay in front. Long-range- spread out and higher.

They rushed to obey.

Tony's had JARVIS scan the entire area.

"Any sign of Alex McDermott?" He asked JARVIS.

"No, but we do have some activity, high in the mountains," came the reply. "There appears to be… some sort of wall there."

Tony contacted the others. "Hey guys, check this out."

Lou Ellen, who could see through magical barriers, squinted in the distance. Muttering a few incantations, she uttered a spell and then her eyes widened.

"Oh my-" she caught herself in time. "They've managed to harness something- something like the Mist. Some sort of invisibility shield from above and long distances. But they shouldn't have! Only my mother and the rest of the gods can. But it looks like it's… Machine!"

"What?!" Leo yelled. "Some sort of machine generating Mist?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Well, my dad has a few of those!" Leo yelled.

"Well, whatever it is, it's right over there!" She pointed to a certain direction. "Wait, if it's Mist, how are you able to see it Stark?"

"Maybe the Mist really is malfunctioning!" Nico suggested.

"Or maybe someone is helping us," Annabeth suggested. "Someone must know about the Infinity Stones!"

Reyna shook her head. "Not likely. This can't be the sort of knowledge the gods let slip easily. And besides, who would we have on their inside?"

* * *

Loki of Asgard stared at the window.

He had cleared the Mist… For now.

There was a window of opportunity. But Princess Aglaia and Black Widow would be taken to another base. Somewhere where Luke Castellan lay.

But he could not keep this up. Not if he didn't want Eris and _him_ to know about his treachery towards them.

Or his other treachery which would come later.

* * *

After shorter helicopter flight, Natasha and Aglaia- who were bound- found themselves being dragged out onto a helipad.

There, they proceeded to be pushed into a van where the windows had been painted over. They were thrown in, the doors were slammed shut and locked.

After a bumpy ride, going uphill, the van stopped and they door behind flew open.

They were dragged out. It looked like a prison facility of some kind. Glaring lights, the kind seen on a football field shone on them. Men in black uniforms, M16s, and guard dogs on leashes stood on stand-by, or patrolled the place. There were watch-towers.

Inside, were rows and rows of cells, a number of which were completely made up of bullet-proof glass, whilst others had metal bars- these ones were lower. The glass ones were on the higher levels.

Aglaia's heart flew up her throat and Natasha took in the sight with shock.

There were kids there. Ranging from teenagers, to young children. Many of them looked beaten up and tortured.

At long last, they were where the missing demigods went.

Natasha couldn't believe her eyes. No way. It wasn't possible. She remembered the battles, in Long Island and Athens. How in the world did they manage to capture these demigods?

But then again, they captured Aglaia after drugging her.

Natasha's eyes, if possible, went even bigger when they passed a cell with a small kid. He looked starved. There were bruises on his eyes, and blood stains. He looked on his way to becoming a skeleton. His clothes- prison clothes, hung loosely from his frame.

Some lay in a pool of blood. Many lay motionless. Some of the smaller ones cowered against the farthest walls when they saw them pass with the guards. Most of them looked injured, tortured in some way.

Horror increased inside her. Shock, horror, disgust and anger. No wonder Aglaia felt rage knowing something like this had happened to these kids! Some of these kids were younger than five!

Rage welled in her so painfully. Who were these monsters? How could they do something, so… So…

She didn't have time to think, as her stomach nearly heaved at these sickening sights.

She remembered Laurel, the nymph, how she said some kids had to live in the wild, before they were found and taken to camp. They preyed on vulnerable kids.

Just then, a pair of sliding doors opened up in the corridor in front of them. They were shoved inside a room that was completely bright white, and lit.

It was furnished with various pieces- a desk, and lots of scientific equipment, but also things that looked like they came from ancient times, but had been modernised- reminding Natasha of Asgard's ships and equipment and weapons, but this time, instead of Norse-style, it was obviously Greco-Roman. The table, chairs, weapons, including swords in sheathes, and ancient scrolls, even.

There was no one in the room, save for a burly-looking guard. He ordered something in Sokovian. Natasha knew she was being taken somewhere.

The soldiers dragged her, and Aglaia turned a panicked, worried gaze towards her, as she exited the room, casting a panicked glance at Aglaia.

Now what?

"Leave us," a silky-smooth aristocratic voice stated.

The soldiers left the room, the doors sliding open once more.

Loki chuckled from where he stood, hidden in the shadows. He stepped forwards. "Well, princess, I'm surprised. You've made it."

"You," Aglaia said in loathing. "These kids-"

Loki looked at her straight in the eye. "Princess Aglaia, I swore _by_ _my_ _troth_ that I had nothing to do with the kidnapping, torture and experimentation on these children. They were already here by the time I was dug up from that ice. Ask her, if you like."

"Ask who?" Aglaia snapped, even though she already knew.

"She'll be here," Loki said smoothly. _"Og så vil din venner- herunder din bror. De er allerede tæt på. Især at finde ud af sandheden."_ He whispered, smoothly and in his usual charming demeanour and tone- in fluent Danish. Translation: 'And so will your friends- including your brother. They're already close. Especially to finding out the truth.'

Aglaia's eyes widened. Loki knew she was a princess of Denmark as well as Greece. Her closest relatives were the Danish king and his family. Her grandmother was a princess there, prior to marrying her grandfather and becoming queen. She had spent a great deal of her life in Denmark. She was fluent in Danish.

He gave her a smirk, as he had been gloating or mocking her. But something in his eyes told her he was serious.

This one was definitely strange.

"You can enter now, Eris," he said in his charming tone- in English.

Eris. Suddenly she understood. Eris couldn't speak Danish. Maybe a little of Old Norse. But not Danish. Aglaia remembered that the Asgardians came to Midgard and taught the Vikings a little of their culture- including their language and runes. Danish, along with Swedish and Norwegian, were descended from Old Norse.

Right on cue, Eris materialised in the room.

"Princess Aglaia," she said happily, grinning her murderer's smile with her pointed teeth.

"Lady Eris," Aglaia said in the iciest tone she had ever spoken to, to a Greek goddess before.

Eris sighed.

"Right, not happy with me, then?" She asked. "Well, I can't blame you. Well, I'm just here to say that you'll be introduced to our master soon enough." Eris smiled a deceptively sweet smile. "And that you have a new friend." Loki smirked. There was something in his eyes that said something. A hidden meaning.

The doors slid open again, and the guards came back into the room. They pulled her away.

They took Aglaia somewhere where she- much to her horror and guilt- could not see where Natasha went.

 _Oh no. Please gods, don't let her die. It will be my fault if she does,_ she thought with anguish and horrible racking guilt. _If any of them dies._

Somehow, she had to find and fight her way out of this. She had to make this right- for all of them or the world would be destroyed.

And she would have caused it.

Like Helen and that was the last thing she wanted. She who was the person who was supposed to protect and defend innocents, even at the cost of her own life and well-being…

Somehow she couldn't take it.

They took her to a secluded glass cell, high up above.

And they threw her in.

Inside was a motionless form of a guy that looked probably twenty-three to twenty-five years of age.

Aglaia's heart hammered and went up her throat. Her blood chilled.

Luke.

Slowly, carefully, as if she were frozen, Aglaia took one fearful step towards the hero-turned-traitor-turned-great-hero.

Aglaia remembered he was a hero. He had raised Annabeth. Then he had redeemed himself to save everyone in the world, even though it killed him.

Even though he tried to kill Percy.

She knelt by his side, and turned him- he lay on one side, back facing her- over.

His sandy-blond hair was falling in his closed eyes. His skin looked pale, but he was seriously handsome- one of the handsomest men she had ever seen, she admitted. Unlike Apollo, Luke didn't shine with immortality and health, or tried to be charming. In fact he wasn't even in a very good state right now.

And his scar… She wondered where he had gotten that from. A quest? A monster, maybe? It was thick and pale, long-healed.

Aglaia looked up, searching desperately for something. She spotted a bowl of fresh, clean water. She could tell. Picking it up, she knew it wasn't contaminated in any way.

She bit her lip. They must have tortured him. But unless she could take his clothes off- which she _so_ did not intend on doing- she couldn't check for any hidden injuries.

She took a deep breath and prayed this would work. She reached out to the bed, ripped out a piece of the bedsheet- it didn't look too filthy, at least, and then she dipped some of the cloth inside the bowl and gently, parted Luke's lips with her fingers, squeezing the water in.

The water skimmed past her own delicate fingers. She had seen Percy healing campers with water that flowed from his skin to theirs when he touched them. Hopefully, this could do something about any internal injuries.

She squeezed in more. Then she dragged Luke over to the bed, and wiped his brow and cleaned his face and throat, trying to spread the healing, well, anywhere she could.

Gently, she did something she hadn't done for a very long time.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to restrain her tears, but she knew she couldn't. After all, how could she if millions of people- including the very ones she swore to protect- would die soon enough, if not already, for what she had done? She swallowed, hard. But she felt the horror of guilt and internally, she whipped herself for this. _How_ _could_ _she?_

She remembered the sights of the little children in camp. When they went to her crying when there was a thunderstorm, not in the camp, but outside, and they heard it. When one of them had a nightmare or a traumatic memory, or cried about their mortal parents being so cruel to them, and their immortal ones weren't there. And she swore to them, that she would be their mother now. And she would always protect them. Even though she failed at that, she stifled a sob at the thought. She swallowed hard. Then she remembered she would sing.

Sniffling, trying to hold back her tears, she began to sing again.

A hymn to Ascelpius. And a song to soothe the sick at heart and those who had no hope.

Tears fell from Aglaia's eyes and onto Luke's face. She didn't notice. She wanted so desperately to fix this. For him to open his eyes and be healed.

She didn't expect it, however, so she was startled when Luke gasped.

His eyes opened. Warm blue eyes.

He stared in shock and gaped at her. "Shhh," she whispered, soothing him. "It's alright, I'm not here to harm you, Luke, son of Hermes."

"Wha-" Luke managed to croak. "Who-"

"Sshh," Aglaia whispered soothingly. "It's alright. My name is Aglaia. And I'm a demigod, Luke. Just like you."

He grabbed hold of her hand. She smiled at him, like he was one of the toddlers in her care. "Luke," she said in the most caring, most tender voice he had never heard. "It's alright. It will be alright. I promise."

Luke's eyes rolled backwards and closed, he slumped and fell back to unconsciousness- this time to a healing rest, she somehow knew.

And because of this one moment, somehow, she gained the tiniest sliver of hope. It wasn't much, but it was definitely something.

As for Luke, the last thing he remembered was that face- framed by that black hair, smoother than silk, and those eyes.

So green, so crystal-clear. So bright, brighter than gems. Yet soft and gentle.

The warmest and gentlest care he had never received.

And that touch. It was warm, and tingled where she touched him.

He held on to that memory, amidst all the dark ones.

Like it was his life-line. The only thing to cling to.

* * *

 **Aquafin: Thank you!**

 **So things are beginning to come into light. The plot is unravelled. And they have to learn to cooperate to survive. Aglaia is suffering from a strong overdose of guilt and now she's unsure and untrusting of everyone- no one more than herself. In Marvel Cinematic wiki, it said that the Asgardians taught the Vikings of Scandinavia their culture a little craft and their language and runes- Old Norse. As for Magnus Chase- well, sorry, I haven't had much time to put him in just yet!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't worry, action starts soon enough. Here, we have to get things underway. Some issues are dealt with and its clear everything is about to explode.**

 **Sorry, but I PROMISE Magnus will appear soon!**

 **Sorry, there's not much action in this, yet.**

 **To the reviewer/s named Guest: I don't know if there is just one of you, and if you're the same person, so I apologize for making these mistakes! But I'm really glad you like this- including the long chapters!**

 **If anyone doesn't like long chapters, please tell me!**

 **To adipose1913: Yes, Magnus will make an appearance as one of the _Einherjar_. Loki is playing with everyone- he's not on anyone's side. His motives will be revealed slowly- but if you get the clue when he said that Eris was making a 'disaster of the ultimate disaster'... ****Luke has an important part- here and if there _is_ a sequel. **

* * *

Aglaia looked mournfully at the unconscious Luke.

If hope had ever been so low, and there was a likely chance that she would destroy the world, it was right now.

It was her fault. All of it. Every last, microscopic bit.

She sunk low. Tears filled her eyes and she shut them to keep them from spilling again.

All her fault. Millions dead- if not the whole world- because of her. Her own eagerness to defend. To jump to conclusions- even to protect others.

Ironic, she thought, miserably. She wanted to protect everyone, she ended up serving their downfall, all because of what she did.

Loki couldn't have done a better job, she thought. Making her see everything clearly. She sniffled.

All her fault. All the demigods she tried to protect and save- including the youngest children- her brother and friends, her mortal family, her people- whom she swore to serve- they would soon die because of her.

All because of her stupidly falling under the spell of that Infinity Gem, she thought angrily. Bitterly, furious- no, enraged, at herself, she brushed the tears that seeped through her eyelids, away. Now she not only absorbed something which had the potential to destroy the whole world- causing countless people to explode- but she had made the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D very angry, at her, at the demigods and by extension, the people of Greece who sheltered and offered them asylum. And if that was the case, America, Greece, likely Denmark and the rest of Europe who were closely affiliated with Greece, through the European Union and much more. And there was America. The possibility that she would end up destroying _them_ as well- countless more innocent people, or at least- since even though they _might_ go to war, they wouldn't be stupid enough- hopefully- to target American territory- countless good, courageous men and women fighting in the American military. The whole was would blow up because of her. And while the mortals were fighting, the demigods were having their own feud with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, because they believed that they were the ones who took the demigods and her- the last bit they weren't completely wrong about. Why? Because she told the parliament of Greece, the military- heck, the whole world that S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers took young children for illegal experimentation. To make matters worse, the gods will undoubtedly get involved. Her father, Loki was correct, would suspect treachery and unleash his rage. And this time there was no way she could stop him from slaughtering anyone anywhere with his power.

At this, the most horrible, more terrible, gut-wrenching, guilt-riddled and completely shameful moment of her life, Aglaia sank even lower to the ground.

Would the American president take military action? Of course he would. He was that stupid and arrogant. A total, selfish, show-off, a power-hungry imbecile, with contempt for foreigners and any perceived opposition. He was loud, obnoxious and very rude. She had met him after all. And if he was stupid and callous enough to make the situation in Sokovia even worse, then of course, he wouldn't hesitate to turn against his European allies whom he hated to acknowledge in any way, whatsoever. The president never really forgave Greece for succeeding and 'winning' in Sokovia, where he apparently, failed.

She sniffled.

And it was undoubtedly, all her fault.

Aglaia wanted to scream. To bang her fists against the walls until she bled and broke them. To scratch her nails at everything. To get them to come inside and kill her, if she couldn't fix everything.

But she wouldn't fix anything that way. And here she was, and if she did all that, if she simply cried, she would be even more worthy of contempt- because it was so useless and so pathetic.

So she decided to take care of Luke.

Luke's eyes flew open. His eyes widened when he saw the girl.

A goddess- or at least, what his ideal of a goddess should be like- the gods let him down once.

Her shining hair was black- blacker than polished jet, shining obsidian, gleaming onyx or black diamonds. It caught the light and reflected it in gold and silver colours, making it shimmer and glow. Her almond eyes were framed with the thickest, longest lashes he had ever seen, shadowing the skin beneath them, as lustrous as her hair. Her skin seemed to glow- it appeared completely flawless, bright as a star, it was hard to tell, but it seemed fair, but could have been tanned, honey-coloured, like it was either dusted with gold or silver and mother-of-pearl, or diamond-dust.

The girl wiped his face and held a bowl of water. "Careful," she said in a siren's voice. "Here, drink this." She held it to his lips.

Luke took it, gratefully swallowing the cold, fresh water. "That's enough, we have to save it," she said. Luke stared at her, examining her closely.

It was hard to focus. To Luke's eyes she seemed so beautiful that there was no way anyone could process what they had just seen.

Her face was perfectly heart-shaped and delicate. Her features were the most delicate he had ever seen- tiny, upturned and delicately pointed nose, perfectly straight and tapered, high cheekbones, delicate and fine, delicate chin and jawline, also very fine. The lushest rosebud mouth, quite rosy in appearance. And large almond eyes, they were so clear and bright a green, they would have shone through the dark, and made emeralds seem shabby. Deep as the Atlantic.

She regarded him silently, before saying, "They captured you along with the others?"

Luke blinked. "What?"

"The ones that captured you," the girl- Aglaia- said softly. "You aren't the only demigod to have been captured. There are others in worse conditions than you. What did they do to you?"

Luke shook his head, trying to catch hold of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't remember anything…" He looked startled at her. He knew he shouldn't drop his guard so easily and that she could be fooling him, but somehow he found that hard to believe.

"How did they capture _you_?" He asked. She pressed her lips together, and for a moment, Luke thought she was going to cry, but she steeled herself and her emerald eyes turned hard. "They tricked me," she said bluntly. "And my brother, and all my friends. Then they drugged and kidnapped me."

Luke blinked. "Your brother? Friends?" He asked baffled.

"Campers," she said shortly, turning around to place the bowl back on the built-in desk. "From Camp Half-Blood."

Luke's heart pounded. _Camp Half-Blood_. A place he had betrayed and tried to destroy so many times, and yet was once his home. His first true home.

"You're a demigod?" He asked.

"I already told you that, didn't I?" She said trying to keep her temper down. But this boy was already pushing her buttons. Her emotions, already fresh from the realisations she had observed, had to be kept under maximum control. "Yes."

Luke blinked. "You don't sound American."

Aglaia paused and turned to stare at him. "So you think that demigods have to be American, born in the United States to be one of you? Or to be a camper at the very least? Seriously? I'm pretty sure our parents are able to travel."

"Oh." Luke flushed. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She shook her head. "Save it," she muttered, waving her hand. "It's not like I'm going to go back, anyway."

Luke absorbed all this in silence. "I truly am sorry," he said softly.

Aglaia sighed. "The past is of little concern unless it can help you figure a way out of this mess."

Luke fell silent, he didn't want to offend her any further. He hadn't felt right, not since he came out of the Underworld and found himself alive again. There was a degree of uncertainty that had never been there before. Of course he had a very good reason to be unsure, especially in himself.

Especially with all that he'd done.

Luke sighed and sat up. Instantly, Aglaia was there, grasping his shoulder and forearm.

"Take it easy," she advised. "You're still quite weak. I don't know what they've done to you or how long you've been in here-"

"Me neither," Luke muttered. When she raised her eyebrows, he clarified, "I don't know how long I've been here. I don't remember anything much, really."

She stared at him. He tried not to blush. Her gaze was very disconcerting. Her eyes weren't just emerald, they held a variety of colours- violet-blue, chocolate-brown, honey-gold- shimmering and tinting her eyes- or was it his imagination?

He had seen the daughters of Aphrodite before. Heck, he had even seen the love goddess in person. But those girls and the nymphs and _empousai_ couldn't hold a candle to her radiant beauty.

No one did.

He tried to think clearly. It was hard, his nerves were never right since he came back to life and her presence- which was very distracting- wasn't helping. Was she a goddess? Sent to undermine him, entrap him, so they could punish him in some way? Luke's heart pounded, but he forced his breathing to remain even.

"Are you a goddess?" He asked her.

She stared at him with undisguised incredulity. "Why the Tartarus would you ask that question?"

He flushed crimson. "It's just, er, well…" he trailed off, his face burning, unable to say anymore. What was wrong with him?

She sighed, seemingly understanding what he was on about. "I swear by the River Styx that I am a demigoddess. And that I have absolutely no intention to harm you- or betray you to anyone. In fact, I think it's best if we keep your existence a secret from everyone else."

"Yes," Luke said instantly. She smiled wryly. "Because of your past?"

Luke's heart seemingly stopped. He felt chilled. "What?"

Aglaia sighed. "I know who you are, and I know what you've done. But believe me, I have no right or reason to judge. You were angry, then you grew to hate, and then you took out your anger on the whole world, many of them innocent, but you did the right thing in the end. At least you remembered who you were."

Aglaia breathed a sigh and looked at the door.

Luke absorbed all this in shocked silence. She knew… But she didn't judge? She didn't call him a traitor, she helped him…. She wasn't planning to betray him, she even swore on the River Styx…

Memories of that cursed river brought him back to remembering. Luke's future had never been clear. Back when he visited the Oracle of Delphi in the attic…

He remembered something. He just couldn't remember the Oracle's Prophecy, much less decipher its riddle.

Something about lives…

And… A girl?

He never remembered anything about a girl… Until now.

That quest… Just before the Garden of the Hesperides….

The Oracle told him something. He didn't think about it… It hadn't been fulfilled.

Had it?

Luke blinked frantically, trying to assess the information and access those memories which were just so confused and helpless.

Damn it! If only he could remember!

"You're in Sokovia." She said all of a sudden.

His head shot up. "Sokovia?" He repeated.

"It's a country in Eastern Europe," she clarified. Aglaia knew that most Americans did not leave Northern America, unless to go to Canada. Therefore, they might not know much about a small, barely-heard of country in Eastern Europe between Austria and the Czech Republic. Sokovia wasn't important except in terms of it being the main road to anywhere of any notice for travellers- if they ever went that way- or trade routes. Or terrorists.

"Not very well known," Aglaia said, standing. "Between Austria and the Czech Republic. Used to be part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Then Nazi Germany conquered it. Controlled by soviets using a puppet government, and then when the government fell, a corrupt dictator replaced it. There's a civil war here, now. Terrorists apparently control the half of the country we're in, and the government the other half."

Luke stared at her. Then he chuckled darkly and shook his head. "It seems the world is still messed up."

"Like any of us can do a better job," she bit back.

He had really touched a sensitive spot on her- the supposed future queen of Greece. So she couldn't help but press _his_ button, even though she knew full well he didn't mean it- the fellow didn't even know who she was- but he also needed a healthy reminder.

After all, he did think he could do a better job once.

Luke flinched.

She sighed, and sank to the floor again. She was trying to control her tears. Luke looked up and saw her hunched over.

"Look… I'm sorry." To his amazement, he found himself apologizing for the first time since… Well a long time.

He never really apologized for anything before.

"Don't, please," Aglaia said softly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." _Unlike_ _me._

Luke scoffed. "Yeah right. You said you knew me. I'm the guy that betrayed his friends, his siblings and his father, stole Zeus' lightning bolt to start a war on a godly scale, raised Kronos from Tartarus and did his dirty work, as well as aiming to take down Western Civilisation."

She looked at him, she was amused. Only the tiniest bit. Wow, for a son of Hermes to admit his faults… She knew the children of Hermes. And although he had turned from that heritage what she had learnt about him…

"Yeah, well, at least you succeeded in whatever you put your mind into. I'm the girl that got deceived- a smart deception and I certainly learnt better, but still- and as a result, our cover in the mortal world was blown- helped a great deal by the Mist malfunctioning for some reason-" Luke's eyes widened "and demigods have been forced to flee from the United States to Greece- yes, that's where I'm from, the ancient lands of the gods- and we took refuge there, that's when we got tracked down and Athens' royal palace got attacked with its parliament, royal family and senior military officers. Oh, and I got kidnapped. And my father, friends and brother aren't happy about this. So, hey, at least you succeeded- you didn't mess up trying to protect the ones you cared about, to do the complete opposite!"

Luke's eyes went wide. He chuckled. "Yeah, we really messed up."

"Yeah," Aglaia nodded. "They may have trusted you. But they trusted me more. And that's the problem. Because I'm not usually so incompetent and there's nothing I wouldn't do to save and protect my loved ones, I was used- played like a puppet on strings."

"Yeah, I've had that experience." His laugh was bitter.

She looked long, straight at him. "He kept his promise, you know."

Luke looked up. "Who?"

"Percy Jackson. The gods wanted to offer him immortality. He turned it down- he actually turned it down for another promise- he got them to swear by the River Styx to claim their kids by the age of thirteen, and have them brought to camp. The minor gods have their shrines at Camp Half-Blood and their cabins. Their children have equal status as the children of the Olympians. Percy turned down immortality to do the right thing."

Luke was silent for a long time. "I knew he would." He said softly. "He's a much better hero than any of them. Including me."

Aglaia stared long and hard at him, before turning around.

Could she trust him? She didn't know. Loki swore by the Norse gods' most serious oath that Luke was planning no treachery- and he had been seriously wounded, so how would he plan much? And he had saved the world in the end. But what if he still hated the Olympians- and their children? And what about Percy? If he discovered her relation to Percy, he probably wouldn't take it so well. He might realise he was a great hero, but he also might suspect her.

And there was the fact that his former camp-mates, including his half-siblings, might not take so well to his return from the dead. Or the Olympians. But she couldn't just leave him like this. She had been responsible for enough.

But what if she was responsible for more? The spell that kept the Greek and Roman demigods separate was broken. How would Luke react to their presence? Heck, how would _they_ react to him?

Could she even trust him with that information? Or that Thalia had a younger brother- and a half-brother. And that Zeus and Poseidon broke their oaths more than once. That would make him angrier.

But… The Fates had given him a second chance for a reason. And he deserved that chance- especially as he mucked up his first life that badly.

"Luke," she said quietly. "I don't hate you. I don't blame you. But we're in danger right now. And there's countless demigods who are in danger in this very facility. They've been tortured and experimented upon. And they're planning to bring Kronos back from the dead." Luke stared at her.

"Impossible. Kronos is gone. I-" He swallowed. "I-"

"You killed him," Aglaia said softly. "Yes, I know." Her look softened and seemed gentle. Caring. Tender, even. It struck Luke- and it did so with shock- that he couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him like that. Or cared for him. Or trusted him.

Aglaia sat down on the bed.

He was a son of Hermes. Hermes and his children would have had more than one way of communication. And not just verbally.

She couldn't say this in Ancient Greek. So…

Aglaia removed the pendant from her neck- the amulet her father had given her.

Luke's eyes went from her to the amulet.

"There's always hope." Aglaia said, stroking the pendant at first. Then her fingers started to drum quietly on it.

Morse code.

 _Can you understand me?_

She paused. Then repeated that message.

Luke twisted himself around from where he was sitting, and placed one hand on the iron bed-post.

 _Yes._

Out loud he said, "What's that?" Asking it quietly as if it was a meaningful, searching question.

"The amulet my father gave me for my birthday," she said quietly. "It was made deep in the Cyclops forges of Atlantis. Fashioned from well… All sorts of things." She'd better get over this quickly. He needed to trust her if they had to work together. So she was going to send him another message.

"Made from sea-glass, coral and mother-of-pearl." Aglaia said. "He commissioned it and when my birthday came, he actually came from Atlantis to see me."

Luke's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Your father is-" he managed.

"Poseidon," Aglaia finished. "Yes. Percy is my brother." She smiled wryly at him while Luke gaped.

"That's impossible. The Big Three-"

"Made an oath which prevented them from having any demigod children, but I was hidden away. They found out about Percy, but for some reason, they never found out about me. I was in Greece during the Second Titan War. Trying to meet everyone's expectations and being harassed by my-" her lovely face contorted. "Stepfather." She finished.

She looked at him. "There are few half-bloods who'd screw everyone's safety while trying to save them, so let's cut to the chase, shall we? I'm the princess of Greece. No, you probably won't believe me. But hey, I don't care. After the Second Titan War, which the demigods won, the Second Giant War began. Thousands of years ago, when Mother Earth discovered that the Titans, her own children, were overthrown she gave birth to another set of children- by Tartarus- that's the spirit of the pit, I'm sure you know about. The giants. They tried to take over the world and could only be defeated by a god and a demigod working together- which ultimately, meant that they did work together. And after the Second Titan War, my brother had to defeat Gaea. She's now vanquished- the same as her husband Ouranos and her son Kronos.

"However, soon after, I was found. Then the mortals received contact from outer space." Luke stared at her sceptically. "What? Don't believe me? Very well, then, did you know that Vikings had as rich a mythology as the Greeks? They had their own gods and heroes. And the Norse gods are real. And if you still think those are myths, remember, the Greek gods and demigods are supposed to be myth as well."

Luke was in shock.

"So in any case, Thor, the Norse god of lightning, had a brother named Loki. Loki tried to take over Midgard- that is, Earth. To stop him Thor teamed up with a bunch of heroes? If you haven't heard about it, there's a spy and military agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D- short for; the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I don't expect you to remember that. But decades ago they started experimenting on volunteers using a serum. You know that World War Two was started by the sons of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Hitler being the son of the latter recruited a scientist who was a descendant of Hecate- and a Norse god. Because of this, he was considered dangerous. He began to delve into science and magic- basically the same thing. He and his scientists invented a serum- which amplifies a person's abilities to make them… Well… More. Unfortunately, the scientist- Schmidt- was power-hungry and sought something that could destroy the world. Luckily, another German scientist stole the serum and brought it to America. He injected a little runty cadet with the serum, and that guy- well. Let's say he mutated, but in a very good way. His strength increased. Sort of like Achilles with the Styx, except he isn't invulnerable. Captain America. He's still alive, and Thor teamed up with him, and with other people- a billionaire weapons magnate who built a suit of flying armour for himself, called Iron Man. A former Russian spy, a very good archer, and a scientist who had a chemical mutation that turned him into an uncontrollable green monster when enraged. They teamed up to save the world from Loki. Which was good, but they are now officially the Avengers- a team made to destroy any threats.

"Then demigods started disappearing. We thought the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were behind this. I used my royal status to secure an invitation so the campers could investigate- they found photographs- which were actually planted by terrorist groups- of demigods being tortured, experimented upon and mutilated." Luke's face went white. "We blamed them. But one of the Hephaestus cabin, hacking into the security system accidentally dropped something. And next thing you know, they were onto us like a bloodhound. Tracking me down. Investigating us like we were criminals. Then after tracking us to camp, a bomb exploded on top of camp, and while I was knocked out, the campers attacked the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. We had to escape- I insisted we leave for Greece and told the parliament, and my grandfather the king, the story- so the whole world knew about our existence- because we had no choice, if we wanted to stop them from coming after us- but not before they followed us to Athens and attacked us there. Now there's a potential war going on between the United States and Greece- and Europe. And I was kidnapped. My father got angry. The campers are out for blood and it's all my stupid fault." She smiled at Luke bitterly.

Luke looked taken aback. "Whoa." He stared at the wall and leaned back. "Wow. I never knew the world was this messed up. And I wasn't even here."

Aglaia laughed bitterly. "That's because I messed the world up, trying to make it a better place. So don't worry, you see, you're in good company. I messed things up big-time."

"Wow." Luke stared at her. He smiled. "Well… At least you had good intentions."

She looked at him. "At least you had a second chance." She looked at his eyes for a long while, before looking down at the amulet. Her fingers tapped on it again.

 _We need to get out of here. Can we work on a plan?_

He looked straight at her. He took the amulet in his hands. _Did they disarm you completely?_

 _Not completely. Hairpin._

For a moment Luke showed the slightest sign of puzzlement, before Aglaia tapped, _Remember Percy's sword?_

And he understood.

 _We can disarm some others. But we need to get out._

* * *

 _White House…_

The President of the United States of America strode with all the pride and apparent glory he had.

Beside him the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staffs, the US Secretary of State, the Vice President, the Secretary of Defence and a few others of significant importance.

Most of them were on the payroll of the president.

But the Chairman, a US Marine Corps general named Andrew Stone, held another secret.

And it might have something to do with him fingering his Celestial Bronze cuff-link- a rather odd accessory if one really noticed it- in his left shirt cuff.

Not that he was about to tell anyone why he had one.

But he did exchange covert glances with the US Secretary of Defence.

Johnathan Stewart knew they were running out of time.

Fury gave covert signs- but no outright messages- to convey that they and the demigods were working out a solution to this mess together- but first they needed to deal with the supernatural.

But this left an outraged Europe and an even more raging-mad Greece on the question.

Once again, in signing direct orders, the president had blundered. Unfortunately for him, Greece did _not_ buy the excuse that the orders were misunderstood, and they included not to attack foreign territory and citizens and kidnapping a beloved princess.

After all, with the blunders he'd made in Sokovia…

Meanwhile most of Asia- and the Pacific- wisely chose to stay out of this, unless they were forced or in any way coerced. The South American countries weren't interested. Canada and Great Britain were neutral.

The president was in a foul mood. He had raged at everyone around him, blamed everyone- except himself, of course- scorned ambassadors and refused to see diplomats, publicly insulted more celebrities- most of whom he had never actually met- including Tristan McLean, Oscar-Winning actor- and Piper's father- acted downright and obviously rude, railing at reporters and journalists, threatened to pursue aggressive policies towards migrants and foreigners- whom he was really beginning to despise, accused various members of the Opposition Party of being deceitful and corrupt… And the list went on.

Most of the officers of the US Armed Forces were getting well and tired of this. His excuses didn't work- or rather- his way to divert the blame from himself. They looked back on the other presidents and wondered if ever a president had ever screwed things up so badly?

The answer? Probably never.

Even the First Lady felt like she was treading on eggshells.

Meanwhile, after the brief calm, the storms, earthquakes, hurricanes and whatever else started up again. It was worse than before.

The president strode into the briefing room. An aide tried to approach him, but he flipped up his hand, and dismissed her- rather rudely.

"Gentlemen!" He announced- loud as always. "Make this quick."

Andrew and Johnathan winced simultaneously.

"Sir," the Secretary of State began. "Greece has already withdrawn its ambassador. The UN Secretary General-"

"I don't give a damn about the UN Secretary General. The UN can't scratch their toes if they wanted to. It's the world's biggest talk-show after all," he grumbled.

"The Danish people and parliament are declaring their support for Greece. They are accusing us of taking Princess Aglaia, illegally by force." The Secretary of State continued. "So are most of Europe. They held meetings- but they didn't wait for everyone to go to a certain location- say, Brussels. They simply talked via, any sort of communication- except for smoke signals. Now Greece is on high alert. People are talking about declaring martial law there. The navy, army, air force- everything. They've already met with other representatives and officers from other Armed Forces. The Hellenic Parliament are debating the next course of action at this very moment." A muscle in the president's jaw twitched but for once he didn't say anything. Now was not the time. Even he had to admit how serious this was.

The president heaved out a sigh. "Will their decision in any way endanger the United States?"

"Sir," Andrew spoke up. "The meeting will not go on for long. They are expected to make a decision soon. I don't think they will attack American soil- they are far from foolish. But they will certainly make a decision that we will not have the time to take counter-measures for. Especially if the weather's against us."

There was a heavy thunderstorm over many states. Leaving the United States and going through the Atlantic in any way would be difficult. But they knew the Greeks would find it easy.

"Well, it's a good thing we already have agents in Athens, am I right?" The president leaned forwards, expectantly.

They exchanged nervous glances or dark looks.

"Sir, the few CIA operatives we have are working their hearts out," the Secretary of Defence stated. "And they are already in severe risk of being uncovered."

The president's eye twitched.

"Sir," Andrew began. "This isn't just a war between nations. There are forces that exceed us in every available way. For the first time, we find ourselves, not outnumbered, but certainly out-smarted and out-gunned. The odds are stacked highly against us."

The president's mouth pressed into a scowl and his brow went forwards. He placed both hands together under his chin.

After a long while, he finally said, "The odds have always been stacked against our favour, folks. But we've always won. Unless they're planning on fighting a guerrilla war in Greece and therefore allow us to saturate the whole Grecian Isles with Agent Orange, napalm and nuclear radiation, then they have no choice but to fight us face-to-face. And they will never win." And with that he stood promptly up and left the room without another word.

"Get me Alexander Pierce!" He barked at an assistant as he left.

* * *

Percy, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter, and the Avengers, landed soon enough. Their whereabouts shielded from any mortal eyes by Mist- but they knew it was only a matter of time before they were found out.

Jason's blue eyes scanned just about everywhere.

"No sign of him. I can't sense anything strange in the wind currents either. Not like I know he's been flying."

Percy's scowl darkened

"Keep going," Annabeth advised. "We can't stop now."

"We can't search the whole country," Kayla protested.

Nico appeared out of nowhere. "Speaking of which, where in Sokovia are we? East? West? There's a civil war going on and I don't know who's worse- the government or the terrorists."

"You're well informed," Frank grunted as he struggled to keep up with him in his human form, Hazel was by his side. He squinted. "I could change into something- they might not notice a random bird flying around-"

"But if they do," Nico put in. "They could shoot you down. Your talents aren't exactly a secret anymore."

Frank cursed in Latin. "Yeah, you're right."

Jason shook his head. "We can't risk flying." "If they can create the Mist, we can assume they can see through it as well," Percy added.

Hazel squinted into the distance. There were mountains there. Forests. She could smell pine all the way from where she stood. Her combat boots sunk into a thin layer of snow. They were at a very high altitude. She turned her gaze west- lights. A city.

"There's a city there," she pointed. Maria Hill nodded. "Yeah, Novi Grad. It's the capital- of the government controlled-west. But it's dangerously close to the east and that's controlled by terrorists."

Percy frowned. "It's too close. But that's why it could work. Do you think that they might have the base here, where no one would suspect?"

Maria looked surprised, then nodded. "That's possible. But it has to be a safe distance from the city, otherwise it's easily discovered." Annabeth stated.

"Or maybe they have defences," Katie Gardner suggested. "Lou Ellen saw something that generated Mist in the mountains. It's definitely there." The problem was, they couldn't risk flying.

"There are ways to track them." Nico looked at Hazel. "Metal. Ores. They would use a lot of them. A lot of activity. A lot of energy as well."

They looked at each other. "What?" Tony asked.

Nico took a deep breath and looked at Iron Man. "We have a way to find them."

"Fantastic," Jason grumbled. "What about Alex?"

"He's near," Annabeth frowned. "He's bound to be. He'll never do anything stupid. But we're close to him."

Aglaia looked at Luke.

She busied herself tidying the bed.

She heaved out a sigh and looked out the window.

Her hands pressed against the window-sill.

She turned to Luke.

 _Not yet…._

The signal was given in Morse code again.

He nodded.

Just then a buzzer went off. A group of soldiers in black body-armour and uniform, with helmets with tinted visors on their heads, appeared in front of the glass wall. Luke and Aglaia stood, their eyes narrowing with suspicion.

They subconsciously moved closer to each other.

The reinforced glass doors slid open.

The soldiers carried Taser rods.

Among them was a man who pointed at Aglaia. "Come with us."

Luke instinctively stepped forwards, in front of Aglaia, pushing her back. "She's not going anywhere."

The Taser rods lit up swirling with electric blue energy.

"Luke." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright."

He stared at her. "They'll-"

"No," she shook her head. "They want something else."

* * *

Alex froze.

They're here.

He sensed it.

The wind currents were blowing subtly. Very subtly in a manner that mortals wouldn't notice- or anyone utterly inexperienced and without attuned senses, but Alex sensed that there was nothing natural in the air and wind currents.

The wind was blowing west-wards, he knew. But there was a current- persistent and strong, small, barely noticeable, but definitely there, unaffected by the rest of the wind.

Alex stood straighter and frowned. Jason. It had to be. Thalia couldn't do this- she never sought to learn more about her abilities. But Jason did… To an extent.

Alex twitched and sent another signal.

* * *

Jason's eyes were closed, but he opened them.

"He's there," he said, nodding his head towards a heavily forested area, hidden in the mountains. He could tell. There were pine needles blowing from a great distance. One of them reached his palm and he caught it expertly.

"What's he doing?" Connor Stoll asked. "Laying low."

Clarisse scowled. "We can't afford to wait much longer."

"No," Jason agreed. "But considering this is somewhere where there is civil war…" he trailed off and looked at Percy.

Percy, thankfully, understood. "Minefields." He muttered.

Jason nodded. "Based on the description I got of the Sokovian government and the terrorists, I won't be surprised if they're happy and willing to put any civilian life at risk, just so they could eliminate one another."

Clarisse's scowl deepened. "This stinks. I don't like this, Jackson. But we have to keep moving."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. "There are too many traps."

Nico shook his head. "What choice do we have? Who knows what they're doing to Aglaia and the others."

Percy clenched his jaw tightly.

"There is still a high chance of them seeing us. They will be looking," Jason warned.

"We can create a distraction," Reyna suggested.

Percy shook his head. "Too close to the city. And we're going to need every single one of us."

Reyna frowned. "So? What then?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Actually, it's a good idea. But wait a minute. We need to arrange where to strike and we need to meet up with Alex…"

And on she went.

* * *

 _White House, Washington D.C…._

The president thought his head was about to explode.

Pierce had promised to handle things for him, but clearly didn't.

The day before the meeting, he sat down at an interview with a news reporter who insulted him.

Of course she would have the nerve.

The questions started off like this:

"So, Mr President, what do you say about the situation lately- the Greeks are accusing you of orchestrating and ordering and attack on their territory with civilians close by."

He'd smiled a smile- which was really hard- he didn't have Pierce's ability to stay calm in all situations.

"I didn't start it," he instantly replied, as convincingly as he could, holding his hands up, in a surrendering gesture. "We have S.H.I.E.L.D whom we trust to uphold the world's security and the World Security Council, whom I put my very good faith in."

The woman frowned. "Sir, with all due respect, they can't have done something like military action without official consent- more accurately from you."

The president tried- very hard- to control his temper. "Let me tell you something: the Avengers are the world's greatest arsenal of weapons- you don't need nucs when you've got the Avengers to take out specific areas and people. Unfortunately, what's to stop a man in an Iron Suit from flying around the world at top speed, landing in Afghanistan one day and New York in the other? Who's in charge of that? And of a billionaire playboy who can't keep his pants to himself? What's to stop him from blasting open a bank-vault, or going from New York to Athens in a matter of a few hours, and taking out entire targets with weapons from Stark Industries? What about a big, green mutant-monster with massive anger management issues- what's to stop him from smashing up buildings and taking out innocent civilians whenever he stubs his big toe? They are wild- they are everywhere- they're here and they're off to the North Pole, in the Sahara Desert, relaxing on Malibu Beach and off to Switzerland before lunch? Honestly, let me just ask you; how do you expect us to keep track of all that?"

The interviewer nodded. "Very well, then. Mr President, what do you say to the situation here? Many people, at home, in Europe and abroad, feel that Greece is justified in their anger. They also say that you've not only endangered them, you've added insult to injury."

Damn those Greeks! The president wanted to nuc the whole of Athens! Maybe whole Peloponnese peninsula too- or the whole country from the border from Macedon to the island of Crete.

"I've never insulted anyone," he said, shaking his head, in a condescending manner. "Except for Tristan McLean." He added naming the actor and Human Rights activist who irritated and accused him of racism and idiocy.

And the interview went on, painful as ever.

He wisely avoided New York. He knew Poseidon wasn't very happy, and it looked like his brother Zeus wasn't happy either. So even though the UN Secretary General, the members of the Security Council- heck, the whole friggin' General Assembly, pretty much all but ordered him to New York, he reacted as if he never even heard anything of the sort.

So now, there he was holding a press-conference in the White House.

The press reporters and photographers, the news crews from all around the world, countless journalists… It just gave him one big headache.

He was tempted, quite frankly, to call the missiles on every major city in Greece.

It didn't help that the sound of protesters outside the White House were steadily growing in volume. It aggravated him further. Europeans. Immigrants. Refugees and Neo-pagans for all he knew. Not to mention frickin' pacifists.

He was ready to tear everything down.

He cut off all contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. He shredded more than a few files, used some for kindling, and electronic equipment went in the recycling. No one could complain that he didn't recycle- or donate note-worthy technology to government agencies that really needed it- and clinics. And hospitals. _No_ _one_.

"Bring her back! Bring her back!" Those were clearly heard.

Shouting and screaming, marching for a princess whom they didn't even know? Who the heck were these people- what the heck were they doing there?

Well, to be honest his campaign supporters back when he was running for presidency did just that, but he didn't have time to remember.

He went up on the podium. The flag behind him, the flashbulbs popping- everything would have been great, if he had a single damn good thing to say!

He took a deep breath. "Good evening, folks," he began. Then he heard the shouts- some random dude was shouting him to go down.

As if he would ever listen to a low-life imbecile.

"Tonight, I can report that negotiations are being conducted with the Hellenic parliament-" "Lies!" Someone yelled. "All lies- he ain't negotiating with _anyone_ folks- he don't care about no one!"

The president felt his temper mounting. He searched through the crowd- and found the speaker. A forty-something man- probably Native American in descent.

What was some random protester doing in the White House conference?

He waved his hand, almost flapping it. "Get him out of here," he said, grumbling. But of course they heard him.

Of course, that was when mayhem began.

There were shouts, roars- a barrage of insults in English, Spanish, Greek and Danish, as well as a whole load of other insults. Things like, 'murderer' 'Liar!' And 'Bastard imbecile!' were heard.

Then the security gave him a warning shout- several people were attempting to climb over the gates.

His temper turned to shock when he heard- and saw the chanting and protests increase infinitely in volume- was that even possible? And people were getting violent- especially with any guy that tried to hold them back. A number of people were throwing things. The Greek flag was also seen numerous times by angry supporters. "Free the princess! Free Greece!" Someone shouted. And they took up the chant.

People were punching, throwing things outside the White House- it was all seen onscreen.

Not long after the Secret Service got him out of trouble, and the president was scowling when Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff, Andrew Stone, the Chief Counter-terrorist Advisor James Taylor, the Admiral of the Fleet- Mathew Edwards, and a whole bunch of other people whose faces he'd rather not see at that moment, appeared.

"Mr. President," Andrew looked grim.

"Andrew," the president acknowledged crisply. "What do you guys want?" He asked rudely.

Andrew gave a sardonic smile. "A number of things, but at the moment, must I remind you that we have had no contact with Athens of any kind."

The president narrowed his eyes. "What makes you say I didn't try?"

Andrew sighed. "The European Union backs Greece- mostly." He looked grim. "The demigods are on Greece's side. The UN hadn't been formed when the US dropped the Atomic Bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and Human Rights wasn't anything more than a dream then."

"Human Rights!" The president barked. "There! You've said it- _human_ rights! Not half-blood rights, or any freakish hybrid, alien, god- whatever, rights."

Andrew Stone narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying exactly, Mr President?" His voice sounded very dangerous.

"That this has nothing to do with them!" The president snapped. "If we can't keep anybody under control, then we authorise the use of force! It's simple: they don't like it- they don't live in our world! They can go back to whatever primitive state they were in before we came along!" He was close to snarling.

"Mr President," Andrew Stone began, his temper swiftly rising. "I'm sorry, Stone, did I offend you?" The president asked mockingly. "Or do you _not_ think we can win this war? And don't lecture me about this not being a war- you have no idea what you're saying- go ahead- say it!" Andrew had never looked more dangerous. "This is already a war, gentlemen! Or maybe you don't know how to win, cause you got yourself handed over to the enemy!"

Andrew Stone's eyes flashed. "I've won battles and operations, sir." He said stiffly. "And I have been part of the contribution effort to the war- even though I'm not arrogant enough to claim sole victory."

"You see," the reply came. "That's the problem with you. You don't want to say you want to win something- you don't wanna win anything! Heck, so you can't say that you've won, so why are you even in office- I don't like losers and people who don't win- I need people who win in wars, Andrew. People who actually have _guts_ and _participate_ in them, rather than trying to avoid something that can't be avoided, cause you just don't have the guts to face it!" He was livid.

Andrew Stone regained his tremendous military discipline and calm.

"To be frank, sir," the response came. "I've been in more wars than you have. And you won't do the fighting, _Commander In Chief_ ," the last words were sneered at. "We would- everyone else."

And with that he turned on his heel and left.

The president sneered. "Good riddance. Any more of you?"

Silence. Some of them were too outraged to say anything.

"Good. Now I want reports on the movements of the Greek Navy, Air Force- their Special Operations, even! I want every CIA operative ringing to the Oval Office every time a Greek officer blows his nose. I want _every_ intel available for the Europeans' every movement from now on! And prep the navy, air force, marines- everything! If we're going to war, make it known, America isn't a sissy to back down any time soon," he said menacingly. "Make sure they know what they're up against- all of them," he growled.

* * *

It took faster than most anticipated to get to where Alex was.

And boy, could Jason see that he was far from pleased.

Far from it- he was raging, just barely holding it in, for the sake of not being discovered.

"You brought them here," Alex began threateningly.

Jason winced inwardly, but he squared his shoulders and looked his brother in the eye. "Yes."

Percy tried. "Look man," he said. "Listen, it wasn't the Avengers."

Alex's face darkened. "You think you can listen and _talk_ with them?" He snarled. Yep, this boy definitely had a temper, Tony thought. "They, who attacked the camp, chased us to Greece, attacked us there- not to mention the countless civilians and members of government, and kidnapped _Aglaia_?" He was nearly roaring.

Percy sighed. Jason stepped forwards. "Look man, I know you're angry, we all are-"

" _Angry?"_ _Now_ he was roaring. "I am way beyond angry!" He turned his furious eyes towards the Avengers, whom he apparently had seen. "How dare you come here, trying to deceive us with your lies, after all you have done? After all the demigods you took and tortured, and experimented upon? After the mortals you killed in the cross-fire? How dare you show your faces, expect to lie and deceive us once more! You think that will work?"

Tony and Steve took a step back, and even Banner, who had been silent until then looked uneasy. So did the agents and Fury. "Now, now." Banner said, uncharacteristically unprovoked. "What?" Alex snarled. "Going to change again? I beat you the first time, and I wasn't even committing to the fight. Now that Aglaia is gone- where is that red-haired agent of yours, anyway? The one who took her!" He hissed. "I'm going to strangle her, or maybe I'll expose her to over ten million volts!"

The air smelled of ozone and winds started to swirl around dangerously. Tony winced.

"Alex!" Jason said warningly. The Hulk could transform any minute now. Alex flashed his angry eyes at his brother. "She was taken, you expect me to react to this _kindly_? _Understandingly_? _Forgivingly_?" He mocked.

"Alex," Percy intercepted. "I would have killed them and nothing would have stopped me if I didn't see proof that they're not lying." He said. "Accusing them isn't going to get us anywhere. Aglaia isn't with them." Technically, that was because she escaped, but Alex didn't need to know that. "But she is in danger."

Alex's eyes snapped up. And before he knew it, Percy blurted out all he knew, and Thor stepped in to tell the son of Zeus what the Infinity Stones are and what they could do to mortals who hold them- even if they were only half. As Alex listened, his face grew steadily whiter, and he froze. His hand which rested on his sword, turned white.

"Why would you even be here?" Jason asked incredulously. "How would you know if they were the ones who took her here, anyway?" Alex took a deep breath. "Because I remember something. If someone took her, it would be them, I'm sure of it. I had a dream, just before the attack. And I remember."

"Remember what?" Jason asked bewildered. "Who are they?"

Alex looked at him. His eyes were too haunted. "The ones that took me. The ones who enslaved me. They're after her, Jason. Just as they went after them. And they're here- in Sokovia."

They stared at him in shock for several moments, before Annabeth shook his head. "Okay, Alex, why didn't you tell anyone about this? And how would you even remember exactly where they are? Did you escape?"

"Almost," he smiled grimly. "But I didn't need to." They knew what he was talking about.

Annabeth shook his head in frustration. "Did you have the help of a goddess?"

"As a matter of fact," Alex challenged. "I did."

"Who?" She demanded. "Hera."

"Hera?" Annabeth asked incredulously. She scoffed. "You mean Her Bovine-"

"Watch your language," Alex snarled. "She's been more of a help to me than anyone else- my own parents included."

Annabeth took one step back. She hadn't expected him to have such a reaction.

He gave a glare.

Jason shook his head. "Look, man. I suspected, but you never told me that your mother-"

"Don't." Alex said warningly. "Speak. About. Her." He dared them silently with his eyes.

Jason groaned. "Alex!" He nearly shouted. "Do you know that we're siblings? My mother was a TV actress who didn't give a fig about her kids- why did you think Thalia ran away from home?"

Tony's head snapped up, so did Steve's and Bruce's. Even Fury and Maria Hill looked alarmed.

Alex glared. "My mother," he sneered out the word. "Used to flog me regularly. She went out partying and got herself so drunk after countless orgies- sometimes, she even brought the men home. Little sh** she would call me- and so would they. They'd lock me in the closet so they could keep hooking up," he sneered.

Piper's eyes widened and Jason's face looked ashen. "Alex-" he began.

"She would scream at me to bring her drink- martini, tequila, whatever was at hand. If she wasn't satisfied, she'd take her belt or flog me. Or her stiletto. Then she'd leave, and I'd better be awake when she came back at three in the morning to get her another drink- or else I would get it. And I wouldn't make a sound while I was at it," he said threateningly.

"She never fed me. At times, I was so hungry, I would steal food from my own kitchen- which I wasn't allowed inside unless I was getting something for her. If she caught me sneaking food, I would get it. If I had placed it in my mouth, she would force me to spit it out. Sometimes, she even forced me to drink- what was it? Castor oil- yes, Castor oil to make me cough it up- in the loo, why? Not because she wanted what I ate-" he gave a harsh laugh. "It was because I dared to steal something from her. Even though I was so hungry, I didn't complain. At school, kids teased and bullied me. Sometimes, I would get injured. They would call me a tramp. And then I started escaping the house when she was passed out drunk or exhausted with a guy. I ran- to a woman who I called Auntie Siobhan. _She_ fed me. I started to grow healthy again. More than that, she taught me certain tricks- like how to get food on my own, how to fight the monsters that no one would give a fig about. If I died, no one would _care_ ," he scoffed. That was like a stab to Jason.

"One day, I ran away. And yes, I wasn't so lucky- I got myself captured. And they-" he smiled grimly. "They did far worse to me than what my mother did. But I got myself out- well, close enough. I saw 'Auntie Siobhan' again. Except," he laughed. "Her name wasn't really 'Auntie Siobhan.' She was Hera. My stepmother and my patron. So yeah, she's actually a big help. The first Jason saw her as his greatest help. Hercules saw her as a villain. Some people would see you too as a villain, Annabeth- the little kids who were tricked into working for Kronos, maybe?" he snarled. Annabeth winced. She had pressed his buttons, so he would press hers. "So don't get so high and mighty. Who are you to criticise?"

"Hey," Percy said warningly. "Look, Alex, I get that you're upset, but-"

"They torture them," he said. "They experiment on them. They mutilate and kill them. I don't trust them-" he jerked his head towards the Avengers' direction. "Cause they've got nothing to lose. They can disappear off the radar. Go into hiding. But I can't and I won't think about hiding. There's no safe place for us," he said. "We're the hunted, unwanted hybrid offspring of someone almost limitlessly powerful, and an unfortunate idiot. There's nothing special in being a demigod. We are the hunted. We are the ones close to extinction. We have nothing to lose but each other," he stated with a deadly finality.

"So, explain to me, why should we trust anything they say?"

Percy was utterly silent, and for once, at a complete loss of words. None of them knew what to say. The bitterness, rage and hate in Alex's eyes told enough.

"Because," Percy said finally. "That's the only way we can salvage what we can and win this war. That's the only way we can have enough resources, intel, man-power, tech, strategists, heck, magical power, _everything_ to do whatever is necessary. And I may have had bad experiences with Hera, but it's what she and _Aglaia_ would want. Remember- the Greeks and the Romans."

Alex was silent, before he looked up at Percy and nodded grimly, and his eyes shone blue fire, as Percy's was Greek Fire.

* * *

A blast in the distance startled a number of Sokovian citizens from their peaceful evening.

HYDRA heard it too.

"What on earth was that?" One of the sentries asked.

Baron Wolfgang von Strucker frowned. "Send a message to Lady Eris. There is suspicious activity- an explosion, one-hundred kilometres on the western edge." Then another explosion. This one lit up in blue.

"Government attack sir?" One of the other soldiers asked.

Strucker's eyes narrowed, one of them behind his monocle. "Contact her."

"Sir, our communications are down!" Someone shouted at him.

Strucker cursed.

"Who the hell could have done this?" He wondered aloud. "Who the hell could this be?"

In the distance, Iron Man hovered. And the two sons of Zeus/Jupiter, caused rushing winds to spread the flames from where they stood, farther from him, in their attack position.

* * *

 **Even HYDRA is being manipulated here.**

 **War and action scenes come in the next chapter- and the mortals' war might just be coming.**

 **I hope I didn't offend anyone who liked the president's characteristics! I wanted to put Magnus in here, but it was too long- and there wasn't enough time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jasongreen: There is no one who isn't manipulated here- even the manipulators themselves. HYDRA is one tree, in a big orchard- or one hand controlled by a mind. The demigods, Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were manipulated into attacking. The president was just the right man for the job of throwing the world into chaos without being affiliated with anything other than himself! And the president might be an idiot- totally frustrating- but he isn't stupid enough to go anywhere near New York just yet. The gods knew he was a danger and a frustration, but not that he offended them personally just yet.**

 **Manakel: Yes, Thalia will make an appearance, but right now she is with the Hunters of Artemis. And thanks about Alex- someone said his story was a 'rehash of Jason's story just with a dirtier angle' then s/he gave up! If they only knew! Yeah, I hope you're not a fan of** _ **him!**_ **But most of what was said here, and the characteristics and contempt the president showed towards others… Well… ;)**

 **Aquafin: Thank you! I hope I can keep you happy!**

 **Lmao: Thank you- but it's what some idiots would want to do in this situation- and the president is currently having his nerves beaten thin right now- he feels threatened and needs to act- by the way, I can't give any spoilers to the others, but how the heck did you get so sharp?! Just keep reading to know what this idiot of a man plans to do it. But remember- they can't do things on their own and not everybody in the US supports the president- in fact, only his toadies do. But the United States isn't the only one with nucs here, even though Greece doesn't have nuclear weapons. I was surprised you were that astute- it's incredible!**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Percy said sourly. "This is only just the beginning." He said sarcastically, mocking the corny phrase most villains did in movie trailers.

Annabeth, the Athena cabin and Hephaestus' and Vulcan's children had their heads put together. A large number of Romans, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D would create a distraction- and they would be joined by some Greeks, to create as much havoc as possible. But, the task force- consisting of the rest of the Greeks- apart from those on stand-by- Romans and S.H.I.E.L.D agents would go in.

Then the Avengers would join them.

HYDRA was on full alert- this just so happened to be far too close to their territory.

Soldiers ran to the armoury, armed themselves, and scanned the various areas.

They spotted them.

* * *

"Get ready!" Percy shouted. The two sons of Zeus/Jupiter would be kept separate- to confuse- one of them would go in- the other would be creating distractions.

Jason would be with the diversion-squad.

And the battle began.

This time, HYDRA was too shocked to comprehend what had happened.

When artillery started to fire hard-out at them, they still kept going.

Jason created serious winds, and storms gathered, looking terribly frightening, thunder and lightning, and before anyone knew it, a tornado had appeared- right in the middle of Eastern Europe, and thunder was booming and lightning flashed.

HYDRA was alarmed. The winds, storms, lightning and thunder increased even more. The winds picked up speed, flying towards the HYDRA base at tremendous speeds, ripping vehicles, heavy weaponry and much more, flinging them all aside, like rag dolls. It was difficult for Jason not to rip out the trees but he managed it- the nymphs, satyrs and Rachel would never forgive him.

There were so much more. A tremor in the ground- the start of a major earthquake- and much more.

The HYDRA soldiers came forwards. They were quickly besieged by the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D agents fired upon them and the Roman and Greek demigods came like a Tsunami.

"ROMANS!" Frank roared. " _Ad_ _aciem- Pugna- Celeriter!_ " Form battle lines- battle- quickly! "Left and right columns- divide. Middle columns- _Ordenem_ _servate!"_ Hold your positions! _"Ad dextram- depone! Ad senestram- depone!"_ Right wheel- deploy! Left wheel deploy! _"Impetus!"_ Attack!

Hopefully all the Latin commands would confuse the enemy. Most of them were used to English.

But they all charged in formation. The blasts landed on the Romans' rectangular shields and they kept advancing. Few stumbled, if any.

"Greeks!" Came the roar. It was Percy. "NOW!"

And then they came- leaping over the Romans' phalanxes. The HYDRA soldiers were besieged and terrified. They knew they faced defeat. "Back ranks- γαστραφέτης!" Belly bow! And the hidden back ranks followed Percy's command.

"Aim between!" He shouted, and they aimed just there- the belly bow- a light catapult- modernised, targeted. "Towards the artillery! The rest of you- ΓΡΑΜΜΑΣ ΚΟΣΜΕΙΤΕ!" Take your places!

And that was where they shot. HYDRA soldiers screamed as the artillery which had been firing at the demigods, exploded and they were thrown aside or annihilated on the spot.

"Divide!" Percy roared. "ΑΝΩ ΤΑ ΔΟΡΑΤΑ!" Lift the spears- or 'present arms!'

"Send the signal!"

And at this, the Pegasi cavalry flew forwards, taking out as many as they could.

"Keep going!" Percy ordered the Greeks on foot. "Phalanx formations! Ουραγός!" File closer. "Ωοθυσμός ασπιδοων!" The shield-shoving. And they placed their shields forwards and while desperate HYDRA soldiers fired on them they slammed their shields and shoved forwards while their opponents were either smacked in the faces, stabbed or impaled.

"Romans!" Reyna shouted. " _Ad_ _testudinem_!" And the Romans ran to form the tortoise formation- the Testsudo. Several rectangular blocks of soldiers, packed together tightly, with shields at the top and sides, and the front and back.

And on they shoved.

* * *

"Okay, guys!" Tony said. "Now!" And Iron Man surged downwards.

Landing a distance in front the Romans tortoise formations, Iron Man fired relentlessly at them.

They fired back, but it was more desperate than anything. Now more HYDRA soldiers were pouring out.

But _they_ were still losing.

Still, the demigods knew they didn't have much time. If this HYDRA cell was defeated, more would come to their aid. They didn't call themselves after a monster who grew more heads in one stump's place, for nothing.

And leaving aside HYDRA- there may be more.

Alex had told them that. HYDRA had given him over to another terrorist group. These people weren't alone.

As Thor landed, blasting lightning and wielding Mjölnir, Captain America and Hawkeye came rushing in on a vehicle, and the Hulk charged- they knew they could only keep this up for so long.

Lucky for them. Percy planned to disappear very soon. In fact it was taking all he had not to disappear and look for his sister.

Lucky Alex, he thought sourly. He was already there.

But he couldn't leave just yet. The rest of the Agèma- ἄγημα- or the elite forces, like Special Operations- carefully selected after intense training at Camp Half-Blood- were delving deep.

* * *

Travis and Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue and a number of others, including Hazel, minus the commanders such as Percy and Jason, were already there.

Lou Ellen was already waiting for them.

"Hurry," she instructed. "I can't keep this up for long- especially as we don't know what's waiting for us in there. My siblings are already hard-fought back there."

Annabeth came forwards. At least she salvaged Daedalus' laptop- they'd made a copy, prior to the 'trip' to Tartarus.

"Right," Annabeth said. "Leo, can you-" "On it, honey!" Leo agreed, and he rummaged through his tool-belt until he found the right things.

This time, they wouldn't leave anything behind.

Celestial Bronze spheres rolled into cracks, and sprouted tiny legs- lucky Annabeth wasn't looking, but hey, after facing Arachne…

The metal spiders went into place.

They would wreak havoc and disorder- chaos as well as power-cuts. Some of them would create explosives inside.

"Remember," Lou Ellen instructed. "We don't have long- four minutes- max!"

Annabeth nodded, shut her laptop and they hurried off.

* * *

Loki stared at the window.

 _About time,_ he thought.

The fight was getting started. Thankfully, Eris was smart enough to realise they could not show their faces- not unless they wanted the Olympians _and_ the Asgardians getting involved.

But true to his prediction, it was never going to work. That was why he did enlighten the princess.

 _Best salvage what we can before we can start over again,_ he thought.

He'd learned his lessons the hard way.

Thor could not know of his involvement. Which was why HYDRA did not know of his involvement. Or the Ten Rings. Or the other groups Eris cunningly used to her advantage- without them knowing her true identity.

Loki frowned as he thought about it.

 _She is not ready…._

* * *

Aglaia was escorted out of the cell, with Luke white-faced and looking at her with panicked eyes.

But she was calm and composed- well, composed at the very least, and as poised as usual- but very grim.

Her hands bound in front of her, Aglaia nonetheless remembered her training.

Even long before she ended up at Camp Half-Blood, she had done various martial arts, not just _Pankration_. She'd done various forms of Wushu- or Kung Fu- including Northern Shaolin, Hung Gar and Wing Chun- Yang Tai Chi, Baguazhang, Kenpo, Taekwondo, Judo, Aikido and Savate. She also did kick-boxing and she had been taught- and thus specialised- with mortal weapons by various members of the Greek Special Forces, and all the weapons at Camp- archery, swordsmanship, you name it- she had done them all. And when she did them, she made a point of mastering them. She'd been taught how to take on not only larger and more numerous opponents, but also taking out armed opponents while unarmed.

So what was the problem?

 _I don't know what I'm up against,_ she admitted.

And where this whole place was. Or the layout if this prison/torture and experimentation facility. Or how to keep a safe distance away. The windows of the van were painted over.

And yet…

She groaned, inwardly, exasperated. She still had to try- for the sake of all the people her foolishness put at stake.

They reached a corridor- it wasn't too narrow, but there wasn't anybody in there- in fact, there was a gate. One of the guards pressed a button, it buzzed and the gate slid open.

They prodded her back. "Move."

She swayed listlessly.

The guards exchanged looks.

Just as one of them was about to prod her with a rod- again- she twisted her bound hands to the rod, flipped the man upside down and slammed him against the other guard.

The squadron activated their Taser-rods. A good thing there was a lot of space- but there couldn't be much time left before one of them sounded the alarm.

Right on cue, someone reached for a button. Aglaia flipped herself over and kicked him- hard. He slammed into the wall. She twisted over, ripped the Taser-rod from the first guy's hands and knocked his head with its butt, activating it- and electrifying his brain. She then twisted around, turned her attentions to the others, one of whom managed to get their arms around her. The others surrounded her, about to Taser. Pity.

Her right leg reached up and her heel slammed into his forehead. She grabbed his arm, and threw him on top of the first man and shoved the Taser rod she held- into one guy's crotch.

He howled. Hey, at least she didn't activate the thing. But she did activate it, while throwing it at the final guy- it was on maximum and it flew right into his head, knocking him out cold. He ended up face-first on the ground, while Aglaia pressed one hand on the other guy's back, flipped herself above and around him, and pulled his head backwards, before knocking it against the wall. He crumpled.

They were out.

She didn't have much time. Her eyes went upwards, and she noticed- of course- a security camera.

No, she didn't have time at all. She had to get Luke and Natasha- she couldn't rescue everyone here just yet.

She took out the camera. As she ran through the gate and onwards. A HYDRA soldier ran to stop her, but she dodged him, grabbed and judo-flipped him, before slamming her foot hard onto his gut. The next guy came behind her, brandishing his Taser-rod- well, at least they didn't have guns. But she elbowed him in one arm, slammed his gut, grabbed onto him and used him to twist herself around before slamming his head on the other fellow's.

She needed to go. Fast.

She had already given Luke the signal- as soon as she left. Luke knew what to do- he would struggle and feign and they would come in- but he would take them out.

They would both cause and create havoc, without getting caught, and she would free Natasha- and they would both get the Tartarus out of there.

Just then, Luke came sprinting to her.

"Luke!" She gasped. "The soldiers-"

"Out cold," he said. "Where's this friend you told me about?"

"I have no idea," she grumbled. "They took her someplace else."

* * *

Loki's brow furrowed as he frowned. _Hmmm. I suppose I should, send help,_ he thought.

Then he smirked.

 _Yes, that would do it._

* * *

Not many people could do what Natasha did. But she did it.

She'd taken them out. Now they were all done.

But more were coming. She didn't have much time. She needed to find Aglaia- and fast.

She saw an open gate, and for a second, she frowned, puzzled. They left that open?

Was it a trap? She didn't know, but she didn't have time.

Then, an explosion rocked the building. It shook and threw her off her feet, causing her to land on her side on the floor.

She had disarmed one of the guards. At least she had weapons now.

Now all she had to do was find the princess. She had the Infinity Stone- who knew what they were doing to her?

She heard shouts and panicked cries. She froze. Could that have been Aglaia? She had escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D, after all. But S.H.I.E.L.D had not known what she was.

Sprinting down a hallway, Natasha made a right turn. There, she spotted two soldiers and when one of them shouted, "There!" And pointed at her, she shot them down.

She turned left instead- there was a lit hallway- no, this was where she could see all the demigod cells.

Even though she had caught a glimpse before, Natasha still couldn't help but be shaken and sick to the bones when she saw the kids in cages with bars or reinforced glass, which were on higher levels.

Feeling thoroughly ill, Natasha searched for something- anything- to open the cages- but no use. She didn't have much time.

Biting her tongue, she looked despairingly at the kids. The few conscious ones staring hollowly at her with bruised eyes, half-healed wounds, and fresh ones, oozing blood or pus.

"I'll be back," she promised. She swallowed her pain. "I promise we'll get you out of here."

The kids looked back at her with hollow, despairing eyes. Natasha forced herself to turn away.

* * *

"Aglaia!" Luke shouted, as she doubled over in agony. "Aglaia!"

Aglaia gasped out loud. She leaned back against the wall and slid down. She couldn't help it. She was so agonized. It was worse than what she had felt back on the island.

"Aglaia?" Luke asked worriedly. "Look- listen to me- calm down! I'm gonna get you out of here, you understand? We're gonna get you out of here!"

Aglaia- through a haze of red vision- managed to whisper one word: "Natasha."

Just then Natasha came skidding out of nowhere and halted right in front of them.

Both she and Luke simultaneously were startled and aimed their weapons at her- in Luke's case he had also disarmed a soldier.

"No!" Aglaia cried out. "It's…" She groaned in pain. "Fine." She managed to whisper. "Natasha… This is…" She moaned. "He's… Demigod…."

Natasha's eyes widened in understanding, she and Luke stowed away their weapons, though Luke was more wary than she was- he learnt not to trust so easily.

"Aglaia," she said urgently, kneeling. "Aglaia."

"It's the Infinity… Gem…" Aglaia managed to gasp. "The… Drug… Put off… Effects… 'til now."

Natasha's eyes widened further. "Okay, we're gonna get you out of here, you understand? We're leaving." She looked at Luke. "We need to leave now. The other demigods have to wait."

"For now," Aglaia managed to wheeze out. She ground her teeth and muffled a cry of pain and shock. It was getting worse.

Without warning, Luke hoisted her over his shoulder, leaving one arm, at the very least, free to use his gun.

"Let's go." He said grimly as the three of them- Luke with Aglaia- managed to go.

Aglaia knew she was their weak link. If they needed to move fast… Still, Luke managed to move fast without tiring or dropping her. Percy had said she was light, but still. It was impressive.

Natasha, however, decided to take it upon herself to be the last line of defence. But apparently, most soldiers were occupied with trying to contain the blasts. The mechanisms controlling this whole place were falling to pieces.

Which meant the trapped demigods were freed.

Most had been severely injured. But they were still formidable. Not all of them had the serum injected just yet. The torture was mostly to get their bodies to learn how to endure the agony and change of the full product- making it more likely they would survive the transformation and injection of the serum.

A large number burst forth, breaking the reinforced glass, due to adrenaline rushing and their rage- miraculously returning.

One of the soldiers ran forwards. He got smashed in the face by a demigod, slammed repeatedly to another soldier, before being hurled aside, over a railing, somewhere not too far from where the three original escapees were running.

The demigods had weeks, months, even years, of agony and mental and emotional pain to deal with, so their rage had been bottled up and shaken until now.

Most of the soldiers didn't even get a chance to fire their weapons. Those who had Taser-rods found their weapons amazingly useless- the kids had been Tasered too many times- one of them had a Taser-rod in his gut. When the guard stood stunned at the ineffectiveness of the rod- turned onto maximum, he looked up in not a small amount of fear. The demigod snarled, grabbed his arm, shattered it, making him scream, and hurled him overboard and onto another soldier.

* * *

Loki sighed. Right. It was time to let Helheim loose.

The gates started malfunctioning. Flammable fluids in the engine room caught fire when an activated Taser-rod from a fallen soldier, made contact with it.

It exploded, bursting into flame. Which evidently made the other engines did so as well. And electric wiring, everything. Nothing wasn't in flames there, and the explosion was spreading.

"What's going on?" Luke demanded.

Natasha frowned. "Sounds like an engine malfunction- at least." She turned her attentions to the exit they were attempting to go through.

Why was it an emergency exit if there was a combination lock?

Only in prison and torture facilities like this.

Natasha scanned it carefully. Yes, not everything had been taken from her when she was disarmed. "Here!" She shouted. While the background started to be lit up, Natasha pressed the numbers on the combination lock.

"What about the others?" Luke asked, hurriedly, as he and Natasha shoved the heavy door- again, why was it an 'emergency exit'?

"We have to… Disable…" Aglaia gasped out. Luke looked at her in a panic. "Aglaia!" He looked at Natasha. "We need to leave."

Aglaia hissed. "Not before… Disabling… Security…"

* * *

Loki sighed. "Right, then."

Suddenly, the gates and doors were all open.

He made sure the demigods noticed.

* * *

One of the demigods shouted and pointed at an open door. Most of the soldiers were all down. The demigods all made their way out the various doors and gates.

* * *

"Time to go," Natasha said.

They rushed out into the night.

The guards were firing in the distance- at least the very few left standing. Natasha prayed that they would make it out safely. Right now, they had to worry about themselves, though.

They were inside a heavily forested area. Natasha ran ahead with Luke still carrying the motionless Aglaia whose body had seized up in pain and couldn't so much as twitch- all she saw was a haze of red. She was in so much agony. It felt like her every bit of her insides were tearing- and that her organs were about to burst or melting while her bones were being ground, then caught on fire. Heat was spreading inside of her. She was ready to explode- spontaneously combust.

She was running out of time. Aglaia prayed to the Fates that she would survive if only to clean up this mess.

* * *

 _Washington D.C..._

"He is a danger to this country," Mathew Edwards declared.

Daniel snorted. "He's a danger to the _world_."

"So what to do?" Charles Marks asked. "What are we gonna ask him to do- resign?"

Mathew snorted. "He wouldn't resign for the world, kiddo."

Andrew Stone shook his head. "He's already proven he hates me. What can the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff do compared to the guy who's been made _Commander_ _in_ _Chief?"_ He asked.

"We are NOT orchestrating a coup," Johnathan Stewart stated firmly. "If we do so, this will prove to the American people- and to the world- that this is possible in the _United_ _States_ _of_ _America_. We can't be seen as lawless."

"Even to protect ourselves?" Mathew challenged. Johnathan- a demigod- gave him a firm look. "It won't protect anyone in the end."

"So what now? Find the princess and bring her back?"

Andrew shook his head. "This isn't just about the princess or the campers anymore," he said. "S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers attacked Athens- capital city of Greece- with ordinary _civilians_ in the way because the president of the United States authorised it- and inside the royal palace with members of the _Hellenic_ _parliament_ and the _royal_ family inside- including the _king_!" He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Has anyone ever bungled an operation this much? Why did the Avengers even agree to this? It was doomed in before it even started! Even without the demigods! So what now? Princess Aglaia was the salt water poured into the wounds-" No one even joked about the pun. This was just how serious the situation was. "Even if we orchestrate a coup or demand a resignation successfully- who's going to replace him- the vice-president?" He scoffed. "That man is his guard dog if anything."

Johnathan shook his head. "I just can't see how it can get much worse from here."

"Oh, believe me, sir, it can," they spun around, some placing their hands on their guns before realising.

"Colonel Rhodes," Andrew Stone relaxed slightly, but his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

James Rhodes smiled grimly. He moved forwards. "The president is about to authorise the use of nuclear warheads."

Andrew froze, but Mathew scoffed. "Impossible." Johnathan frowned. "The president can't use those, even if we get pass the bad weather," Daniel began.

"Actually, I beg to differ." James Rhodes said grimly. "There's a plane full of European citizens and residents leaving the United States at this moment. They've been able to cross the Atlantic with little harm done to them. That's because they go over the border to Mexico and other countries in Latin America, or Canada to fly. This storm is only targeted to the United States. They can leave."

Andrew froze. "So what are you saying, Colonel Rhodes?" He asked.

"That one of them planes is bound to be filled with nukes." He said. "President's orders. And they've already crossed the border- to Mexico or Canada, right now."

* * *

 _Back in Sokovia…._

"There are demigods here!" Lou Ellen shouted. "But none of them is Aglaia!"

Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek. "There must be other bases with holding facilities then."

"Or other terrorist groups based on what Alex said," Lou Ellen pointed.

Nico- who had shadow-travelled to them- shook his head angrily. "Damn it! We don't have that much time!"

"We don't have any time at all," Alex snarled. "But I'm not leaving without Aglaia." "Me neither!" Was Nico's response.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Disguising his disappearance to the enemy before he can join us here."

"Just free the demigods and create as much a distraction- help them create havoc- so they can escape," Annabeth instructed. She nearly tore her hair out with frustration. "Leo-"

"It's done!" Leo said, looking grim. "Let's go!"

Outside, the fighting escalated to a whole new level of violence.

With the Avengers and two armies of demigods- a HYDRA cell didn't stand a chance, even without the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Explosions caused dirt to explode from the ground.

Thor jumped into the middle, knocked them out without using much, and twirled Mjölnir masterfully, round and round, flicking air and wind currents, blowing them all back, a deep, rumbling sound emitting from the mighty war hammer.

That was before one of the Avengers- Captain America- shouted a warning. The demigods stamped and planted their shields securely in front of them and Jason Grace shielded them as best he could. Thor slammed his hammer into the earth, causing a mighty shockwave to throw the HYDRA artillery- and the tanks they had recently brought into the fight- to go toppling or flying backwards, with a loud crumbling sound from the earth.

Thor grinned. He jumped to where he was needed and took them out.

The Hulk roared, jumping out of nowhere.

"Attack Plan Macedonia!" Percy roared. And he kept going forwards.

But he was leaving. Right now.

"Malcolm, Will,' He shouted to them. "You guys and Jason are in charge now." He told them hastily. They nodded before going back to the fighting- they would surround the troops.

Iron Man flew in and blasted a whole ring of soldiers.

"RETREAT!" One of them shouted. "RE-" But before he could finish repeating it he was blasted by Iron Man who told him, "Shut up," before promptly flying off.

Hawkeye shot arrows from a higher angle.

The explosions were getting more and more intense.

"JARVIS," Tony said. "Get me the special squad- whatcha-call-em."

"Agèma, sir," JARVIS explained. "Right away."

"Guys?" That was Tony Stark's voice.

"Annabeth here!"

"What's the situation?"

"There are demigods being held prisoner here, but none of them is Aglaia," Lou Ellen explained. "It's possible that they're being held in another facility, but we need to get these ones out."

"On it," Tony replied. And he zoomed above and around the place.

He locked onto a squadron of HYDRA troops and began firing relentlessly. They screamed, some trying to duck for cover, as the ground exploded behind them.

"Thor, where are your friends?" He asked.

"They are on their way," Thor promised, just before he took a swipe at a soldier, and sent one behind him flying.

Tony Stark asked the Agèma demigods. "Guys, where are the demigods being held right now?"

"Deep underground," Nico yelled back. "Hazel's getting them out."

Sure enough, Hazel used her powers to shove the metal aside. The underground base creaked and rumbled dangerously as the few left inside shouted and yelled.

"We won't have much time," she warned the others. Then she strained some more. It was difficult work, but she managed it.

The base rocked dangerously. Bits of earth came through cracks in the bunker underground.

Baron Strucker yelled, "Evacuate- now!"

And they rushed.

Just then the cells holding the demigods bent and broke. Strucker took a moment to pause, wide-eyed, at that, before rushing away with the others.

Miranda Gardiner climbed out of her broken cell. The others did the same. They grabbed whatever they could, and started striking back at the fleeing soldiers whose orders were to retreat.

"We need to leave!" She shouted. "Now!"

They rushed onto it.

"Where's the exit?" She cried desperately. "Right here!" Came a voice. It was the Roman demigod, Frank Zhang, she realised in shock. "Where?" She blurted. "Follow me," he instructed and changed himself into an eagle- of all things.

"They're coming around the back!" Leo yelled. "We need to keep the soldiers away from them."

"On it!" Tony repeated, and zoomed to catch the soldiers' attention- by killing them. But they would likely escape to another base.

The demigods rushed out. Frank turned into a lion and charged at the screaming soldiers.

They were being surrounded.

And that wasn't even the end.

Suddenly there was an explosion of light, and a whooshing sound. Not only light, but a great deal of colours as well.

Many of them froze. Thor grinned.

 _Einherjar_ \- and Sif and the Warriors Three.

Many of Valhalla's _Einherjar_ charged out of the opened Bifröst and slashed, attacking any intruder they found.

Many of them destroyed as much as possible.

"Yeah!" Came a voice that was obviously, not only female, but also, strangely, Irish, with an accent similar to Alex McDermott.

"Come on, bring it!"

Mallory Keen charged along with Halfborn Gunderson and T.J. They came, yelling their throats raw as they cut down anything.

And out of nowhere a Bone-Steel sword came rushing through on its own, impaling whatever came on its path.

And when the light died a boy with dirty-blond hair peeking out of his helmet, a smirk on his face, and grey eyes, similar, but different to the Athena kids.

He looked like Kurt Cobain, Tony thought, bewildered. If Kurt Cobain had been made into a teen and wore Asgardian armour!

The flying sword flew back into his hand allowing it and the guy, to take a swipe at something.

"My friends!" Thor boomed. "Warriors of Asgard and Valhalla!"

For a moment, his form flickered. To the bewilderment of his friends and the demigods, Thor turned bulkier, but not as handsome, with the arms of a body-builder and grubby red hair and beard. He wore a leather jerkin, sleeveless which allowed his friends to see several tattoos, iron gauntlets, and a vest of chain-mail.

As they stared, utterly bewildered and alarmed, Thor transformed back. Viking Kurt Cobain saluted him, raising his arm with the flying sword above him. Thor lifted Mjölnir in return. They went back and soon, the HYDRA cells' soldiers had either fled or were eliminated.

Thor let out a bellowing laugh. "My friends! Welcome!"

The _Einherjar_ saluted and roared in return.

Grinning broadly, Thor turned to the stunned Midgardian agents, Avengers and demigods, and stated proudly, "These are the _Einherjar_ \- the warriors of Asgard!"

They roared again. The demigods- first led by Malcolm, who, though stunned, didn't want to offend, saluted them.

Malcolm's eyes narrowed. "Wait, you mean the guys that have died and gone to Valhalla in preparation for Ragnarök?" He asked bewildered. "The one and the same!" Thor cheered. "Some of them are born in Asgard and did not die to become Einherjar. Others simply became Asgardian after their deaths- the Valkyries brought their souls to Valhalla, whereupon they were brought back to life and given the bodies of Aesir!" He grinned broadly.

"Riiight," Tony said, slowly nodding, looking lost. "Uh-huh. So… If I died, will you make me an Asgardian warrior?"

"Only if you died valiantly in battle," Thor grinned. "Those are the rules."

"Thor!" A voice called out. "Magnus!" Thor let out a booming chuckle. "My friend!" He draped an arm over Magnus- it was a miracle he didn't buckle under its weight.

"This, my friends, is-"

"Magnus?" Annabeth gasped. All eyes turned towards Annabeth, and the Agèma squad who had just returned.

Magnus' eyes lit up. "Annabeth!"

Thor turned back and forth, looking confused. "You two know each other?"

"He's my cousin," Annabeth explained, as she rushed forwards and grabbed a grinning- yet blushing- Magnus in a bear-hug. Magnus grinned.

"You're looking good, Annabeth."

"You're not too bad yourself." She remarked, looking at him up and down as if analysing him.

"Yeah, it's one of the perks of being Asgardian," he stated. Malcolm blinked. "Wait- you're _cousins_?"

"Yeah, my mom and her dad are siblings," Magnus explained. "Not that they got along," he mumbled. He grinned widely.

"Guys, Magnus is a demigod as well," Annabeth explained. "His father is-"

"Frey," Magnus said. "Norse god of Summer, Prosperity, Happiness- and Lord of Alfheim."

Everyone stared.

"That is correct," a voice answered.

A man in clothes that was similar to the design of the Asgardians appeared out of nowhere. He was Asian in appearance, but soon, like Thor, his form shifted and changed back and forth- he was still unbearably handsome, either way, outrageously so, but one moment he had golden hair that glowed and shimmered, glowing blue eyes, so bright it was almost hard to look at, and brilliant white teeth- he reminded Annabeth of Apollo in some ways. But the next moment, he reverted back to looking Asian- he had gleaming black hair, glowing like a grand piano, or a black mirror- it was just as shiny and reflective as one- an Asian complexion- fair but tinted the colour of fine shelled almonds- black eyes, except unlike Hogan his eyes were radiated a great deal of warmth, felt by anyone who looked at him. He was lean but muscular, well-built and better-looking than most Asian martial artists and actors.

"Hey, Dad." Magnus said.

"Magnus," he said warmly. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Frey," Thor began. "Why the sudden change?"

"I might as well ask you the same," Frey countered. "But I'm afraid we don't have much time. Odin has given permission for the _Einherjar_ to be in use- but only for so long. We have to return, Thor- all of us. But not before we clean up the mess in the United States of America."

Thor frowned. "What do you mean?" The demigods stiffened, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Avengers looked startled.

"The president has given permission for nuclear weapons to be smuggled to other countries- most especially Greece," Frey warned. "I saw this. He knows Poseidon and Zeus will never allow those ships- by sea or by air- to leave. But he also believes- and rightly- that they will overlook the planes and ships leaving from other countries- if they carry civilians only. People from Europe are leaving the United States going over the border to Mexico, or Canada, to flee back home. This man is not very wise, but he has a certain sort of low-level cunning."

They gasped. "Greece and the rest of Europe have prepared the troops- they are allied together, armies, navies and air forces- and are on high alert. The parliament of Greece has declared martial law. Citizens are to stay indoors and drills have been undertaken by entire communities." Everyone gasped again.

"What if we find Aglaia?" Annabeth blurted. "And bring her back?"

Frey shook his head. "That would help enormously, but this is no longer merely about their princess anymore. Greek- _and_ European territory has been attacked- with countless civilians within range and the government and royal family of Greece- including the king. This is both an insult _and_ an injury. And Greece and the rest of Europe will not take to it lightly, especially when a beloved princess has been kidnapped in its immediate aftermath." He looked grim. "They will come. And it will be severe. The whole of Midgard will be utterly shaken to the core, if you do not act soon."

Everyone went white- particularly the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and the Avengers present during the attack in Athens.

Annabeth, who was already pale, looked down. "Well, it's not like we didn't know this was coming," she mumbled. "After all, when Helen was taken, Agamemnon took it as an excuse to invade Troy. He wanted it for years." Then she mentally cursed herself for comparing Aglaia to someone who abandoned her husband, people and even her children- to be with another man, allowing danger to come to Troy.

"That's right," Frey nodded. "And the princess' disappearance was merely just the final straw. War will come if you do not act _now_."

Annabeth nearly screamed in frustration. "So what now? Do we go to Greece or America?"

"Athens," Frey advised. "Remember the nuclear weapons. Prevent the war as much as possible- but there will be others that stop you."

"Who?" Annabeth demanded.

Frey opened his mouth to answer, but a flash of light, appeared and he sighed. "Go. Search out my niece. I am certain she will be there, showing her support for her cousin's family."

"What?" Annabeth was bewildered. "Freya," Frey informed. "Her mother Freya is my twin."

Right on cue, someone else appeared.

She was the most beautiful woman with a perfect oval face, and luminous skin glowing like the full moon, shimmering like it had been covered with crystal-dew. Her jet-black hair, shining and glistening, cascaded down her back, apart from a crowned hairstyle, Chinese-style. Her cheeks blushed rose-petals and her lips were rosy- reddish pink and lush. She was slender and graceful, and had the most delicate features. Her wide almond eyes were slanted upwards, framed with long, silky lashes and reminded them of black diamonds. They instantly knew who this was. She reminded them a lot of Aphrodite- and Aglaia.

"Sister," Frey acknowledged.

Freya turned to smile at him, and she shifted and changed as well. Next thing anybody knew, her skin was milk-and-roses- Caucasian though, and her hair glittered and shimmered, turning to delicate spun gold. Then she shifted back and sighed.

"Oh, curse this," she muttered. "Our forms are shifting."

"Apparently," Thor looked confused. "I swore that when the _Einherjar_ first arrived I shifted to my other form." His brow furrowed.

"Wait, what?" Tony blurted. The demigods looked confused. "Oh!" Malcolm crowed. "It's like how our gods can shift from their Greek forms to their Roman forms, am I right?"

"Yes," Freya looked pleased. "We have forms as they do. Some of you were conceived and sire in your parents' Greek form or Roman."

"So you are a red-head," Tony exclaimed. "Like what the princess claimed when we first met."

Thor shrugged. "Apparently."

"Did you-"

"Alright, that's enough," Thor said before he could tell everyone that that he wore a wedding dress, thanks to Loki.

"We need to leave, now." He looked at the two Vanir, Sif and the Warriors Three and the _Einherjar_. "Did Odin consent to this?"

"He had no choice," Freya replied. "Least of all when we told him what we saw,"

"What you _saw_?" Fury appeared with Maria Hill by his side.

"The Vanir have the gift of foresight, Frey and Freya most of all," Thor explained. "Like your oracle."

Both Fury and Maria Hill looked dubious, but a warning glance from Annabeth told them not to take this lightly.

This wasn't mere superstition.

"So, Athens?" Will Solace asked.

Thor nodded. "Yes. It appears the storm will hit hardest there- in Greece."

Every demigod looked at each other. Aglaia would shred herself to pieces before allowing anything to happen to Greece and Europe. She would have worn strips of fur and nothing else and clawed her way everywhere, eating nothing before allowing nuclear weapons anywhere near the Greece, Denmark and the rest of Europe.

"Wait," Will suddenly said. "Where's Percy- and Alex?"

"Oh, great," Nico muttered.

"Here," Percy said. He and Alex were leading the freed demigods- including Miranda Gardiner. Greeks and Romans cried out and ran towards their recovered siblings and friends.

Agents, Avengers and Asgardians alike were stunned, as demigods alike ran forwards, crying with joy, or cheering as they embraced and clasped their comrades and siblings. There were tears in many eyes. A great deal of people were crying. Even Fury and Maria Hill couldn't help smiling as they saw the emotion. And the Asgardians. Freya glowed with joy and Frey grinned.

Steve and Banner relaxed considerably and Bruce grinned.

But Percy was serious.

"If Greece is being attacked- we need to leave- and now," He said firmly.

"Yeah, and then we have to kick the president out of office," someone muttered.

"What can we do about the nukes?" Another person asked.

Miranda Gardiner swallowed. "There's something else- a greater threat."

"Err…Greater than nukes?" Tony asked hesitantly. Fury frowned. "I hope not."

"Well," Miranda began. "You have no idea."

* * *

 **Latin Commands:**

 _Ad aciem- Pugna- Celeriter!_ Form battle lines- battle- quickly!

 _Ordenem_ _servate_ \- Hold your positions!

 _Ad dextram- depone! Ad senestram- depone!"_ Right wheel- deploy! Left wheel deploy!

 _Impetus!_ Attack!

 _Ad_ _Tetsudinem!_ Form the Tortoise!

 **Greek battle commands/ words:**

Γαστραφέτης- Gastraphetès or belly-bow- heavy crossbow/light catapult.

ΓΡΑΜΜΑΣ ΚΟΣΜΕΙΤΕ- GRAM-MAS KOSMEETEH- Take your places! Or 'Fall in!'

ΑΝΩ ΤΑ ΔΟΡΑΤΑ!- ANO TAH THO- RA-TA! Lift the spears! Also, 'Present Arms!'

Ουραγός!- Ouragos- File closer!

Ωοθυσμός ασπιδοων!- Oothismos aspidoon- similar to a rugby scrum- if the other side was participating as well! When two phalanges push forwards with their shields in front.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry, folks, but it may be a while- a few days at least- before I update again.**

 **I have work to do!**

 **But yeah every thing explodes in the next chapter- I'm not saying whether it's the nuclear weapons, though!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, _mes amies_ , I am sorry but I did say that I would be very busy. In this the president starts to feel the consequences of his actions- it isn't much just yet but it's something- and it's sure to get worse! The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff does something- and we also get to find out a little more about demigods who have made it to success in the mortal world. Loki wants an apocalypse- you'll find out a little more in the end. There is definitely more to come!**

* * *

"Is he out of his mind?!" Andrew Stone roared. "Or is he plan stupid?"

"Are you f***ing serious?" Johnathan Stewart gasped, forgetting all decorum and restraint towards swearing.

"What the Hades are you talkin' about?" Mathew Edwards demanded.

Daniel Andrews couldn't say anything just stared and gaped wordlessly and enormously.

James Rhodes took a deep breath. "It's true. He feels… I dunno, pressured, like the need to do something," he said exasperatedly. "And threatened. So he…" He trailed off helplessly.

Andrew Stone shook his head in unfathomable horror. "No," he said. "No, he wouldn't… He couldn't…"

The amount of nuclear weapons the US had in its arsenal… The loss of life was unthinkable.

And everyone would record, should they survive, who was responsible. Andrew filled with mounting horror. He was a demigod and a soldier- heck, he was the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, but even so, the thought of a nuclear war, and gods being enraged…

"No," he whispered. "Tell me, he's not going to do this. He can't. They would have to cross the border into Canada or Mexico…"

"They already have," James Rhodes replied. "I guess border guards and airport security can be paid to look the other way, as long as it's a lot of cash," he remarked.

Andrew glanced at the others' faces. They were white with shock and the horror of what was about to come.

The world had never been close to this level of destruction before- not with nukes. At least World War Two only had the atomic bombs at Nagasaki and Hiroshima- and even they were not at their full potential.

Now, with technology remastered and all the gods, including the Big Three, involved…

Andrew took a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to calm himself.

And then he felt rage. Pure, utter rage.

"Smuggling nuclear explosives over the borders and onto civilian planes of people wanting to go home," he snarled. "Does that bastard have no limits?"

He wouldn't just destroy this country- he would destroy the whole world.

"So what now?" Mathew demanded. "It's definitely too late to ask for his resignation," Johnathan mumbled.

"With all due respect, sir, he's never gonna give up his post," Rhodes remarked.

Andrew snorted. "No. But how could the Canadian and Mexican border and airport guards…" He shook his head. "Surely somebody," Johnathan whispered.

"My gods," Andrew muttered. "We're as close to a nuclear war as we were during the Cuban Missile Crisis- even more, perhaps."

He then shook his head angrily. "This isn't going to help. We need to do something- fast." He gritted his teeth. "Since he's not going to resign and a coup is out of option… Perhaps it's time the _Commander_ _in_ _Chief_ learns what it means to be a commanding officer- and a soldier."

Everyone else stared at him.

"What?" Rhodes asked stupidly.

Andrew's eyes flashed with a grim light. "If he's going to be responsible for something like this, he might as well experience it from the front line. He thinks everything will be better if he's in charge- let's put him in charge."

"Right," Mathew muttered. "I'm calling an insane asylum."

Andrew glared at him. "I'm serious, Edwards. He's never seen first-hand the brutal realities of war. And while his intentions might have been good in the beginning-" someone snorted- "the amount of power he's gained has made him from bad to worse. His policies…. Everything-"

"He's a big, arrogant jerk," Mathew muttered.

"You heard how he spoke of me. And all of you know that while I can take an insult to myself, there are other soldiers who have endured capture and torture even, some execution. I won't have them insulted and their honour as heroes questioned like that," Andrew snapped. "And I'm not going to wait for nuclear war and he frames someone else for the disaster. _And_ turns his attention to another would-be-scapegoat. It's time the Commander in Chief learns how to be a commando."

Mathew let out a harsh bellow of a laugh. "I'd like to see him try. If you can persuade him to leave the White House. And _not_ take Air Force One."

Zeus would blast that plane out of the sky, Andrew reflected. "Nope, we're taking him along with 'his' nukes."

Mathew laughed harder. "And just how are you planning to do that?"

Andrew's eyes glinted. "Just leave it to me. After all, this is hardly treason. Is it? And there are plenty of Secret Service Agents to protect him, as well as military personnel, CIA agents and much more. We just need to pull the wool out from over his eyes. He deserves to know what ordinary folks go through," he snarled.

"But how are you going to persuade him?" Daniel asked. "Pressure him into going to Athens?"

"You'll see."

* * *

CCTV cameras were present just about everywhere. And so it happened that the Oval Office had them to- not always switched on, but hey, they were currently treading on thin ice here.

Just so it happens, the last conversation the president had with Andrew Stone, Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staffs, was recorded.

And soon, the president found himself listening to Andrew saying that the film of this particular footage would soon be broadcast onto every naval, army and air force base.

The president twitched, but it was barely visible. "So? Was this supposed to be something I wanted to hide?"

"If you didn't want all our wonderful men and women out there ready to fight and if possible, lay down their lives for their country to see and hear this," Andrew said, smirking. "Then yes."

"What problem," the president asked, feeling the blood rushing to his head, "would I have with anyone seeing this? You can show them the hell you want to. Do you think that's going to change how people see about me?"

"I thought you'd say that," Andrew said slyly. "That's why I asked _them_ to come."

The president froze. "Who?" Despite what he said, he wasn't stupid enough to know what the consequences were.

Andrew turned to the door. "You can come in now, guys."

Several soldiers entered the room. They ranged from officers with the rank of general or colonel, to mere cadets, still in training. Andrew smiled.

"I'm glad you can make it," he said cheerfully. "Now, please, turn and face the television screen." He took up the remote and prepared to press the play button. "I have something-"

"Now, wait a minute," the president began, standing up.

Andrew smiled thinly and coldly at him. "Yes, Mr President?"

Silence.

No one moved a muscle. Not even the cadets. The president glared at Andrew.

"You don't know what you're doing," he began threateningly. But as Andrew had seen infinitely more dangerous threats than this beach-blond man with a cheesy smile and a pompous, obnoxious bravado, as a demigod and a mortal soldier, he only smirked. "Stone, you don't know what you're about to get yourself into."

The soldiers stared, wide-eyed.

Andrew smiled venomously. "Oh, I think I do, Mr President," he said. "And I'm not asking you to call of the… Err… Equipment. Or the men and women. It's not any trouble. All I'm asking is for you to be there- with the men- and women- who are prepared to lay down their lives for **your** sake and the sake of the country."

The president did not move. He tried to conceal what he felt inside. But he was no soldier. He had never, in any part of his life, ever undergone military training.

He breathed deeply.

"We'll arrange security for you," Johnathan Stewart piped up. "I've already consulted the Head of Secret Service and the CIA. No doubt these boys would feel honoured to have their president with them at such a moment of crisis. It may ease the younger ones' nerves and provide a morale booster for the entire nation. And the general public will certainly love it if the president was seen with-"

He took a deeper, louder and more menacing breath. "Fine! But you'd better-"

"Whatever it is, sir," Andrew said happily. "I'm sure that we'll be able to handle it with the Commander in Chief around."

* * *

 _Sokovia_ …

"F***!" Tony swore. "You can't be serious?!"

Nico looked alarmed. "Please tell me that was a lie."

Miranda shook her head. "No. No lie."

Tony swore again and met the horrified faces of his comrades and the demigods. Ashen-faced, he knew, he just knew…

Looking at Steve, Tony saw him whiten considerably. His fingers tightened into fists. He remembered the photos of Steve Rogers, runty, scrawny kid that he was. And then the after-effects- the serum. What Doctor Erksine had warned him about- what Schmidt failed to realise. The serum _amplified_ whatever was inside. Not just white-blood cells, muscle tissue and bone, but also their brains- their ability to process and store information, and their personalities. Steve Rogers may have been sickly, but he had been a good kid- on all accounts did everyone say that- and he had never failed a maths test. He'd stood up for those being bullied, and as a consequence got severely beaten up himself. _That_ was amplified when Erksine added the serum he designed to him.

But clearly… If that serum had been the raw product… Tony caught the glance of a white-face Bruce Banner, as the two of them thought about it. They had refined it- so much and so advanced that no ordinary human could withstand its effects- it would be too much for them. They would die, painfully.

As for immortals, it wouldn't affect them in the least. Their ichor cells, if what they were told, and what they found out already, were any indication, their bodies would fight and totally annihilate the serum, crushing it like an ant. But demigods…

Half human, half god. Half the bio-chemistry and physicality of a human, and the other half immortal. Just enough to take the agony and the intense transformation- the ichor cells would keep them alive and enable them to endure extremities, but they did not have too many of those as it would destroy the serum and halt the transformation. Their human genes and other cells were sufficient enough to allow their bodies and minds to transform without interference from the ichor cells and genes. Plus they were already powerful prior to their transformation. After seeing the Asgardian warriors, Tony and Bruce were sure that demigods were comparable to the Asgardians themselves.

Of course from what Miranda had said, they needed to get used to intense physical and mental agony and exhaustion, so as to 'ease' them into the serum should it ever be injected. And not all of them survived the finished product. Bruce's stomach churned as he realised that many of them were kids, and as Aglaia claimed, younger than teenagers.

And most of them were still young. Not all kids were good kids. Everyone had flaws, even the captain, as hard as it was to find one. And the experience would have been traumatic for them, and they would not forget. So what would happen if they were unleashed upon them? What kind of apocalypse would this be, even without the nuclear weapons involved?

And the gods. Let's not forget their angry parents.

Bruce felt seriously ill. And Tony did too. Steve looked ashen and tried to control himself as he felt déjà vu.

This time it wasn't consented. This time, it wasn't for the greater good.

Maria Hill's eyes were massive. Fury was motionless.

Miranda shook her head. Her head-wound was being patched up by Will Solace. "Look, I know this is hard to believe, but it is the truth. And it's not the only one. I heard that the guys who took us, were definitely different to the ones that kept us. The guys that held us prisoner kept greeting and fare welling each other with 'Hail HYDRA' and the ones that captured me, and handed me over to them- under someone's instructions, though I don't know whose- had another symbol- it was blue. It had a scythe-"

Annabeth felt her breath catch in her throat. "Like Kronos'?"

Miranda nodded. "Only this time, it had two hammers as well."

"The scythe might be a coincidence," Malcolm tried to calm his sister down. "After all, it's been the symbol of various people- not just terrorist groups and Titan Lords."

Miranda shook her head. "I don't know, but I don't like it. These guys were taking somebody's orders- and apparently the ones that kept us- HYDRA, they called themselves- took those orders as well. And whoever gives orders to every single one of them can _never_ be taken lightly. Not within a million years."

Every demigod and S.H.I.E.L.D agent groaned.

"What did you hear about Aglaia?" Alex demanded. Percy looked up, his face beaded with sweat. He looked utterly ill.

Miranda went white. "So it's true. She's taken too, isn't she?"

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I only heard certain snippets of information- and they don't all speak English. They certainly don't speak Ancient Greek. The few English-speakers there once mentioned something about a stone- and that's going to help them, but the princess wouldn't go easy. What did they mean? What did they mean about that?"

Percy went, if possible, more ashen-faced. He swallowed, hard, sweat beading his forehead. "Did they say anything else?"

"One of them asked if they were going to use the serum on her- but the other one said there was no need. The stone was going to do its work- whatever that means," Miranda bit her lip.

Percy took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to calm himself down. Alex went so white and his hands went white too as he clenched them into fists.

"Do you know where they keep the serum?" Alex asked.

Miranda shrugged helplessly. Alex cursed inwardly. Great.

"We need to stop World War Three- or rather a nuclear holocaust, our parents from going angry, and some serum that transforms demigods and trains them to be a deadly army?" Percy snarled. "Who the Tartarus is behind all this? Who else wants to destroy this world this bad?"

For that no one had any answer.

"And why do they need the Infinity Stones anyway?" Percy demanded. "If they have all this, why do they need those to destroy the whole world?"

They looked at one another.

Thor took a deep breath. "Perseus Jackson, the stones aren't merely used to destroy. They can be used to rebuild. When entire worlds are wiped out, the stones can be used to re-create them. Of course, one would have to destroy the whole world first of all…" He trailed off.

"And the Infinity Gem of Attraction is the one your sister absorbed," Frey said quietly. "It is the gem with such strong powers of attraction, it can be used to summon the other Infinity Stones, no matter how far."

They all exchanged shocked glances.

"So…. They want to rebuild this world," Annabeth blurted. "To put something in its place… Instead of Western Civilisation- or any civilisation…"

Nico shook his head. "It doesn't matter what comes after. The point is, if they are willing to destroy countless lives, they certainly belong in Tartarus if they think that it is going to be worth it if all those deaths are merely the price."

Percy's hand balled into fists. Aglaia would sooner die by torture, a million times, then spend all eternity in Tartarus, than allow any of that to happen.

And he wouldn't allow it- not for anyone, especially for her.

The problem was, _where_ _was_ _she_? And how were they supposed to rescue both her and save the people of Europe- no, the whole world- when gods only knew how much time they had left?

Annabeth caught Percy's glance and tried to calm him. "It will be okay," she promised him, without sounding too desperate. "It will be okay."

Percy took a deep breath, but didn't look at her which worried her. "I hope so."

The problem is, just who were they about to sacrifice in this? Percy's sister, the girl everyone adored, or the people of the world?

Percy remembered what Athena once said. _"Your fatal flaw is Personal Loyalty…. To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world."_

Percy couldn't deny he had been lucky. The friends that were taken from him, the family members- all of them came back. Very few didn't- Bianca di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew among them… Very few didn't come back. But he also remembered how he nearly jeopardised his mission- his duty to protect everyone, were it not for Frank. Why? Because he wanted to save a friend. Yes, Leo eventually did come back. But what if he didn't stand a chance? What if Percy had tried to get to Leo? Would the world even still be standing? Would any of his other friends? Heck, would he even succeed?

After spending a few years in military school in Greece, and not getting kicked out like he had in his previous military schools, taught Percy the value of listening to orders. Sometimes the orders may- more often than not- appear harsh, callous, cruel and just plan cold. But after a while, he started to learn the value of listening and obeying orders. He may not like it, but he didn't have to. When people volunteer to become soldiers that was when they make the decision- to make the ultimate sacrifice if they have to- they knew the risks. And Percy, higher in command as he might be, just had to realise he had to accept it- or risk sacrificing anyone else who didn't make the decision to do so. Either way, war was never a complete victory. He had to learn that the hard way.

And now _his_ _own_ _sister_ was the one taken. His own _sister_ was the one who had something so destructive, so dangerous absorbed inside of her, that had been kidnapped, and would probably never see again. But she above all people, shared the same fatal flaw as he did. Percy remembered how she shielded the campers, particularly the younger demigods, from the blast, even though she was knocked out. He remembered how she was willing to stand up in front of the Hellenic Parliament, military and extended royal family to admit her heritage- even if it meant being kicked out of her family for good- so long as they were safe. And he remembered how enraged she had been when she saw the pictures. How desperate she was to bring the missing demigods back- even at the expense of her own safety.

Sacrificing yourself was easy. It was when you had to sacrifice the ones you knew that hit you harder than any nuclear threat. But though Percy never wanted this for his friends and family, Aglaia had also made that decision. She shared the same flaw. Percy was willing to die during the Second Titan War. Now, if he could hear her voice right now, he was certain Aglaia would demand he put the people of Greece, Europe and the whole world before her. She would never forgive him, not within a million years, if he tried to save her when no one else made that choice.

But everything inside Percy- his heart, his gut- screamed at him to save his sister, because he sure as Hades was going to regret it if he didn't.

But that he would never forgive himself if anyone else died either.

Either way, he would lose.

* * *

Aglaia moaned.

Luke- still carrying Aglaia- and Natasha, checking for any potential threats- kept going.

The demigod had incredible stamina and physicality, Natasha thought. She fearfully wondered, however, if he had been injected with the serum. If he hadn't, he had helped get them out of there, so she didn't think he was a threat, at least, not for the present.

Aglaia was a bigger worry. She was utterly immobilised now- well, it came and went, but without the drug, or any possible solution to take the thing out of her…

Natasha spotted a cave, well-hidden behind thick plants. "There." She pointed. He immediately saw it, and headed for that direction.

They entered its cool shadowy recesses, and Luke gently set Aglaia down, propped against the cave wall.

He bent down and cupped her face with his hands. "Aglaia," He asked softly. "Aglaia?"

Aglaia's eyelids fluttered open. He looked desperately at Natasha. "She's not looking good," he muttered.

Natasha bent down. Just then, Aglaia shook her head. "Don't worry about me. The pain's gone- for now. We have bigger things to worry about."

Luke frowned and looked dubious.

"Listen," Aglaia winced slightly, but straightened determinedly. "We don't have that much time. I need to let Greece, Denmark and the rest of Europe- heck, the whole world that I am alive. Maybe in pain, but definitely alive. If you bring back my dead body, they'll accuse S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers and the United States government of being behind this. I don't like the president, but no one should have to suffer the consequences for something they didn't do."

Natasha winced. "Technically-"

"I have to make this right," she said desperately. "Please." She was so desperate- Natasha didn't think anyone could be so desperate- even when she was in pain.

Luke stared. "What- how can you even think-"

" _We need to!"_ Shenearlyscreamed. _"Please!"_

She winced and then said, "They don't deserve to die because of me. I'm not stupid enough to think that seeing that I am alive and my own word clears anything, but hopefully, the gods won't be so angry. I know my father certainly was, the last time I checked." Luke was unreadable. "But this might ease up the tension a bit- even though they did attack Athens." Natasha winced again. "Though I certainly don't expect everything to dissipate…" She winced. "We must try. I have to try, even if I end up dead!"

Luke looked at her in shocked disbelief and then shook his head angrily. "Aglaia-" "There are innocent people who don't deserve to be caught in the cross-fire just because some people, no matter who and what they are or do for a living, did." She glared at him, defiantly and in such a stunning, challenging manner, that he immediately shut his mouth. "There's more than one life at stake here, and I need to see it through."

Natasha sighed and shut her eyes. "You care too much," she muttered. "I might be an agent, but even I don't care _that_ much."

And Natasha was beginning to realise that the princess' care was a sign of great strength as well as great weakness.

Aglaia closed her eyes and swallowed. "I know."

Her care was what got them into this whole mess in the first place- she was going to destroy them all.

"Look, is there any possible way…" She winced. "I need to talk to the Oracle of Delphi."

Natasha stared at her.

"Who?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Aglaia mumbled. "She's the new Oracle of Delphi, Speaker of Apollo's prophecies and the Fates' advice."

"What?" Natasha looked bewildered. "Okay, there's no time to consult a fortune teller who'll take your money."

Luke stared at her as if she was nuts.

"Don't take this lightly," Aglaia warned. "The Oracle of Delphi doesn't take money from demigods anyway. And she isn't a charlatan and a swindler. They always come true. No matter whether you like it or not. Her prophecies always come true. This isn't mere reading palms and crystal balls, some people have genuine power. Ask yourself how does Thor generate thunder?"

"Science," Natasha scoffed. Luke smiled wryly. "Science and Magic- they're really the same thing," he said dryly. "We just call them different names."

He turned to Aglaia. "The pain's gone?"

"For now," Aglaia muttered. "But it'll be back. The drug they placed inside me slowed down its effects. But it's worn off now."

"Well, we need to find a solution, then." Luke said, looking at her. "And I thought a _mummy_ in the attic was the Oracle of Delphi?"

Natasha looked even more bewildered.

"The corpse disintegrated after the Second Titan War and the Spirit of Delphi, as per custom, moved onto another host." Aglaia explained. "A live one."

Natasha looked even more alarmed and lost. "Possession?" She remembered Loki controlling Clint and Doctor Selvig during the events of Manhattan's Invasion.

"Not full possession, and always voluntary," Aglaia assured, trying to sit up. Luke moved to her aid, Natasha not far behind.

"Who would volunteer to get possessed?" Natasha asked bewildered.

"Some people are chosen- it's their destiny, it's always what they're meant to do," Aglaia replied. She sat up. "Remember what I told you about the Mist? The thing that kept you from seeing all the monsters, gods and Titans during the Second Titan War in Manhattan- apart from the fact that you were asleep?"

Luke involuntarily winced. Aglaia gave him a _sorry_ look. He nodded and mouthed, _it's_ _okay_.

"Yeah," Natasha said, nodding, but looking suspicious. "Not all mortals are deceived," Aglaia explained. "My mother, Percy's mother and a girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare were able to see through it, and know the real thing. Some of them have other unexplained abilities too- Rachel had dreams and visions of things that happened in the past long before any human was born. Dreams about gods, Titans and monsters, how they were born. The stories of old. And things in the past of many of the demigods that were important- as well as hints of their fate. No one told her- and she saw them all. She also started writing and speaking in Ancient Greek without knowing a single word beforehand. She was special. She was meant to become the next Oracle."

Luke looked at Natasha. "And she will know what to do with the… Err… Thing." Luke said.

"Yes, but Camp's been evacuated," Aglaia explained. "And Rachel was summoned to Olympus. If she is back, she will be in Greece."

"Problem is, how do we get from Sokovia to Greece?" Luke asked.

Aglaia groaned. "I'm the daughter of the sea god. But Sokovia is land-locked. There is the Danube River, though. Don't expect it to carry us to Greece, however."

Natasha shook her head. "Okay, so how about we stow away on an airplane? We need to get there fast."

"And Sokovia is already on the cross-roads to many important places," she mumbled. "But we would need to remain undiscovered. Where's the nearest airport? How do we smuggle ourselves and remain undetected by anyone, government or terrorist? And everyone will be on full alert after all that."

Luke looked grim and slightly mischievous, as if he was scheming something. "I think it's time for me to figure something out."

They all knew time would soon be up.

Either way, everyone was in serious danger.

* * *

The Greek forces were on high alert. There were more ships right now on the Mediterranean and Aegean Seas, carriers, war-ships, destroyers, et cetera. Troops were stationed everywhere. European airspace was on full alert. Even the countries that remained neutral would warn the Greeks and the other members of the alliance of European nations of any oncoming attack. Airport security was multiplied and even had reserve forces checking everything- as if that would stop anyone. Civilian planes were still coming in by the dozen- people wanted to rush home and hold their loved ones close, even if the area of Europe was a potential war-zone in the making. Martial law had been declared in many different countries. The current American president might not have been popular- thus the outpouring of support for Greece and neutral countries warning the others- but he still had an iron grip on power. And he would never let it go- there was nothing he wouldn't have done.

Citizens were showing support for Greece, but many of them had been told to stay indoors- or better yet, in bunkers. Greece, decades ago, had been wracked by wars- Nazis, Ottoman soldiers, Communists and so forth. Now they were ready to show the world they were never again going to allow their territory and citizens to be attacked and let anything go lightly.

Princess Sereneia, Aglaia's mother, clutched the amulet at her throat- it was a parting gift from Poseidon, father of her child.

She was desperately praying- for her child's return and for peace.

Little did she know, that with nuclear explosives on the way to Greece and Europe, an Infinity Stone of dangerous power inside her daughter and possibly more coming in, a power-serum injected in already-powerful demigods and the overall threat of war, not just the gods' anger, peace seemed too fragile a hope to cling onto.

Captain Leonidas Dimitriou, Aglaia's former flame, emerged from a long meeting with the Hellenic Prime Minister, members of Cabinet, the king and numerous others, including the most high-ranking military officers, saw the princess and stopped.

"Captain," Sereneia called without even turning.

"Your Royal Highness?" The captain asked warily.

"Do you still love her?" Sereneia asked. The captain froze, then swallowed, hard.

"Yes."

"Then remember what she would want," Sereneia said softly. "I taught her to do her duty at all costs- more than once I think I did too good a job. But please, bring her back. As a mother, I am begging you, please bring her back."

Leonidas' eyes sting. He took a deep, shaky breath, and his normally steady hands tremble. "Ναι κυρία μου." He responded.

Sereneia was silent for a long time. "I always wondered, what happened between the two of you?"

Leonidas looked down. "It was after… Some time when I reappeared after my first tour of duty. I loved her, ever since I was a cadet in military school. We were friends, yes, but my feelings… Might have been more considerable than hers. She relishes freedom, and even though she knows that she won't be able to stay single and make her own choices forever, she didn't want to just yet. Still, we went out, and we were happy. But I think she had her own secrets. Now I know. She was going to her camp all this time- for demigods." Sereneia nodded. "She lost interest- she was as kind and considerate as ever, but I knew- somehow I just knew her heart wasn't into this relationship. In the end it wasn't my absences and tours of duty- it was hers. I even suspected that she may have fallen in love with somebody else, but I know for certain she would never see someone behind my back. Still, we drifted apart, she didn't enjoy spending time with me as a girlfriend, acted more like my friend and tried to put some distance between us. That was before she confronted me about this, and we both decided to end it." He swallowed.

The princess turned to look at him. " _Both_ of you?" She asked gently. Leonidas swallowed.

"She was so very kind," he shook his head. "I think she felt more guilt than anything, but I can't deny that I felt that sting of relief coming from her. It was as if she knew something, and she had to do somethings and I just couldn't keep up with her. I questioned her about this- though I tried not to push my boundaries. What was she hiding? What was causing us to drift apart? Why was I no longer good enough for her? She protested. She said that the problem wasn't me- it was her." He looked down. "I think she fell in love with somebody else. Now that I know who she is- as a soldier, I already know that many of the closest friends- and loved ones- we make are the ones that we nearly die with and protect through hardships, many times. Or the ones we confide in. She couldn't confide in me- I couldn't know, not until now when everyone is in danger. But she went on demigod quests and battles, and I think she would have become quite closer to her friends from camp, un-romantic as their relationships were- than she was with me. And she was happier- I could see that. But I am mortal and I couldn't live in that world- soldier as I am, I know Aglaia- she would do anything to protect anyone else, even if it means cutting them off from herself. I never stood a chance." He looked down. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't my place."

Sereneia shook her head. "Don't be." She sighed. She looked at him and her beautiful eyes were filled with sympathy. Leonidas didn't look at her.

"She still cares for you," she said softly. "I wouldn't bet on Aglaia knowing much about her feelings for anybody- she still very…" She sighed.

"Aglaia doesn't think much about her personal feelings," she decided. "But I have a feeling that someday, she will discover what love really is like- if she doesn't choose to become a maiden huntress of Artemis that is," she said. "Though with my brother childless…" She trailed off.

She knew. Her brother's children were either stillborn or miscarried before her time. Aglaia was the only one of her generation of the House of Argead.

And she was missing. But for the current moment everything inside Sereneia screamed and tore everything inside her to shreds. She no longer gave a damn about ancient lineages anymore. All she wanted was her daughter back. And she was willing to do just about everything, no matter how abominable, to get her back.

Leonidas went silent for a long moment. "Your highness, I don't wish to be too forward, but may I ask a personal question?" When the princess looked at him blankly and nodded, he asked, "Did you ever love… the god of the seas…Poseidon?" He asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the god's power for being so presumptuous or the princess taking offense.

Sereneia smiled. "I did."

He looked down. "Even though…"

"Yes," she sighed. "He asked me. He offered. He offered to build me a palace underneath the seas. He offered me many things, riches beyond imagining. But I couldn't do that. In fact, I couldn't even admit that I had feelings for him- I had my duty. I wanted to do what was right- even if my husband was going to beat me the moment we saw each other again, I had to do what was right. In the end, love never dies- it just… Changes. I think of him as not merely someone in the romantic sense, but also as the father of my child. My feelings linger, even though we can never be the same again. Some love is constant- some grow to be… Well… More. Some, sadly, less. Others just change. It's like the first rule of physics- energy can be transformed, but never destroyed, same as love. But if there is one thing I learnt, is that if love is genuine, and there are no pretences and no illusions, than there is always hope for its survival, even if it's different. You will find happiness, and I pray that Aglaia would. But whether it's romantic, or something else, only the Fates know- and the gods." She smiled. But then her smile disappeared, like the fog, and she sighed.

"I'll bring her back," Leonidas promised. "I'll stop at nothing to do it."

Thunder echoes in the distance, as if sealing his promise like he swore on the Styx.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes.

"There's almost there." She shuts them again.

Aglaia didn't need the Oracle's advice. She already knew it.

Rachel's mind saw images of lightning and thunder.

And Aglaia didn't even know it yet.

Rachel didn't even issue a prophecy just yet. She was waiting, for the right moment.

Taking a deep breath, she continued painting.

It wasn't as good as the likeness she saw in her mind's eye. Technically, the young woman she saw was so beautiful that her brain couldn't comprehend and take in the full picture. But she saw enough- and she knew enough.

It was Aglaia.

Aglaia as a grown woman.

Huh, Rachel thought. So she would survive this whole ordeal.

The stone was nothing then. But, Rachel frowned at this, she got the feeling that it would only accelerate things.

Then her mind took her back to ages past.

She saw another young woman. And the shocking thing was, she reminded Rachel a lot of Aglaia. Not that they looked anything alike, but this woman had beauty in the same standards as the fully matured Aglaia's. And she was crying.

Rachel didn't know why. But she saw a man- a much older man. He might have been handsome in his youth, and he may still be handsome, but Ares did not look half as cruel as this man, half as cunning, yet, Rachel got the sense that Ares was infinitely braver and more thoughtful of the ones he defended than this man.

 _The_ _written_ _story is not always the full truth,_ she thought. She didn't know where that came from, but those were the words that popped inside her head.

She saw the woman crying. There was blood. A city in the background…

A city in flames.

A huge walled city built by the gods…

Rachel's eyes snapped open. A city built by the gods.

Not long after the Second Giant War, Apollo had been punished- by taking his godhood temporarily away. This hadn't been the first time. There was another time…

Apollo was the protector of Troy, Rachel thought. He was the chief protector of the Trojans. He was the one who killed Achilles- despite the arrow being launched by Paris.

A city in flames… Its giant towers… Burning, falling.

So the woman she saw- the one that reminded her of adult Aglaia… Could that have been… Helen? Helen of Troy?

Rachel's eyes widened. Then who was the man?

A handsome, but a face which had cruel lines, and a mockery etched within it. Selfishness. Cruelty. Callousness. Desire and lust.

He held an apple. A golden apple. It was so shiny, it might have been made of true, molten gold. It was no ordinary apple. And he turned it within his hands, and she saw an inscription:

THI ΚΑΛΛΙΣΤΗΙ

"For the most beautiful," Rachel whispered. And she felt icy all over. She knew this story.

So this man was… Paris? He looked nothing like what the myths said. He was a prince of beauty.

Apparently not.

The written story is not often the full truth…

Did Paris kidnap Helen? She often read that they ran away together. Some ancient sources said, however, that Helen was kidnapped. If so, what did this have to do with….

Ice… She felt more ice.

"History repeats itself." She saw that in a vision- the Titan Prometheus talking with Percy.

But that was ridiculous. Aglaia would never allow people to die for her.

Even with such a mess as this.

But Aglaia…

Rachel feared for the worse. She thought she knew…

The Big Three had little daughters. Helen was the first daughter Zeus had with a _mortal_ woman. Aglaia was Poseidon's first _demigoddess_ daughter. She didn't have a nymph mother or a goddess one. But that didn't make sense- why did Hades then have _two_ daughters- one with Marie Levesque- as Pluto- and the other with Maria di Angelo in his Greek form- and though Hazel was immensely beautiful, and she was sure Bianca was, if judging by the appearance of her brother- did they not… Well…

None of them have the curse… Rachel thought.

Then she froze. A curse?! Where the Tartarus did she get that from?

She drew a sharp breath. " _No_ …" She breathed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel jumped, startled, then smacked the canvas she had been painting on, and it clattered to the floor.

Chiron looked at her bewildered.

"The campers have returned. The Romans are returning with them." He said. He frowned, and bent down- he was in his centaur form. "Are you alright, my girl?"

Rachel smiled a strained smile. "Fine- uh." She shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I have something to ask you." She took a deep breath.

Chiron frowned quizzically. "Yes?"

She couldn't say it. She couldn't say it just yet. But this was Chiron! If she couldn't trust him, then who could she trust?

But somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Aglaia knows about the Infinity Stone," Rachel began. "It's starting to affect her," Chiron pursed his lips and looked worried. "Ah. How is she taking it?"

"She knows how to halt the stone's effects," Rachel said. "But she doesn't know that she knows."

"Oh?" Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"She knows deep down. She just needs to remember. But she's heading back to Greece. With Natasha Romanoff- and someone you knew once."

Chiron's eyebrow rose higher.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Look… Just…. Please promise not to tell anyone that would hurt him."

"And why would they want to hurt him?"

Rachel looked at Chiron straight in the eye. "Because he's Luke Castellan."

Chiron froze. "How?"

"I don't know… My hunch is Gaea did this, but he wasn't put back in the Underworld after the Doors of Death were closed. And he's not harming Aglaia, in fact, she- and Black Widow- wouldn't have gotten this far without his help."

Chiron shook his head. "I can promise you, I have absolutely no intention of harming Luke. He may have turned against us, but he was my pupil once, and I never forgot that. Furthermore, without his sacrifice, we would never have survived. No, I will not harm him, nor will I allow others to harm him. But with some who have lost many siblings and friends during the Second Titan War, who still feel the sting of Luke's betrayal… It will be very difficult to do so. This is why we need to keep it a secret."

"Agreed." Rachel nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe this worked," Aglaia muttered, shaking her head.

Natasha narrowed her eyes covertly when she looked at the other demigod. She never caught his name because Aglaia was in pain when that happened. And he never said it. How in the world did this person know stuff that only someone like her- an agent and former assassin- would know about?

She didn't know. But he got them this far. She was willing to wait before she passed judgement. Besides, he'd proven that they needed him.

The three of them were currently sitting in a cargo hold- and Aglaia once more had a burst of unbelievable agony that took a while before it passed. Natasha was getting worried. It was obvious the gem inside of her was growing stronger and more difficult to restrain.

"So they have a serum which affects only demigods- if it works on them as well- and turns them into killing machines." Luke deduced. "And it also amplifies whatever is inside of them," Natasha said. "Like, their personalities."

Aglaia frowned. "What if some of those kids were bullies before they were captured? I know the children of Ares- they can be hard to get along at first, and they mostly respect strength, but eventually they prove- even to themselves- just how loyal and honourable they could be. Some of these are kids- their personalities can't be fully formed."

"No," Natasha agreed. "Which is what makes it all the more dangerous. We don't know what these kids will become- good or bad, as well as stronger. I don't think they would know either."

"What about the torture. They do it to 'ease' them in, or so they say, so they can get used to the pain the serum provides. Do you think it might have traumatised them? If so, would that affect them?"

"Most definitely," Natasha agreed. "But from the sounds that you've told me, you demigods are used to traumatising experiences."

"Yeah," Luke muttered, rubbing his own head. Aglaia wondered if he was thinking about his possession by Kronos. Or about the years before he, Thalia and Annabeth reached camp and lived in the wilderness.

"We can't stake our bets on that, though," Natasha said. "Some of them looked very young."

They fell silent. "Do you think they made it out alright?" Aglaia asked quietly.

Natasha frowned. "I think so. I mean… It looks like the soldiers were overwhelmed."

"Yeah," Luke said. "I saw a glimpse of it- they were firing on the kids, but it didn't look like any of them had been hit."

The three of them contemplated this in silence.

"Leaving that aside, what about the pictures we found in Stark Tower?" Aglaia frowned. "Who in the world could have put them there?"

Natasha shook her head. "I don't know, but it could only be someone with a genuine S.H.I.E.L.D ID. No one else has the ability to access Stark's penthouse, and even then, the security is tight. The photos looked like they have been placed prior or just before you guys arrived."

Aglaia's brow furrowed. "We only accessed it because we had Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Luke looked puzzled, then nodded. "We should have brought more of the Hermes kids along." She shook her head and smirked at Luke.

He laughed softly. "Yeah." Then his tone sobered. "So you guys have been infiltrated."

Natasha shook her head. "No."

"It's the only possibility." Luke's hand tightened around his sheathed dagger, stolen from the guards.

He remembered. Of course he did.

Silena. And she'd died.

Natasha took a deep shaky breath. "So what happens now?" She demanded.

"Stop the war. No matter what else. I don't know if killing me will stop the stone- as they said, it can't be destroyed- but it may-"

Luke's eyes widened and he shot up. "No!" He shouted. "If you think I'm going to let you-"

She shook her head. "Relax. I did say it won't destroy the thing. But if the serum doesn't get to everyone- the Infinity Stones will. Not to mention everyone is on the brink of war. I need to make my presence known, and try to warn the others- clarify that it was all a big mistake on my part, and on the parts of S.H.I.E.L.D informants- everyone was being fooled, and now terrorist organisations have the Infinity Stones within their grasp. The world is very close- mortal, immortal and half-immortal- to annihilating itself. But if Greece and the rest of Europe confronts the United States about it- they would likely demand an explanation, an apology and compensation. I don't think the incumbent president would do that- he'd sooner lick his own shoes clean- no offense."

"None taken," Luke and Natasha both stated.

"And this of course will lead to a whole lot of more trouble. Greece is responsible for all kinds of products- goods, sundries, luxury items, foodstuffs and much more- imported into the United States. The amount of mistrust the other European nations are currently giving the US government right now are sure to put a strain when it comes to trade. This isn't good. Knowing the president- yes, I've met him before, I admit, I can't say I like him-" Her face twisted into a grimace. "Then if you remember what he did when he meddled in Sokovia's politics…" She scoffed. "Well, don't be surprised if he opts to send armed forces. A full-scale invasion or a war."

Natasha shook her head. "But Sokovia was already weakening, and he was there- under the claim of supporting a legitimate government."

"Who were corrupt," Aglaia corrected. "And if S.H.I.E.L.D has been infiltrated, why not the US senate?"

Natasha paled.

"Many of your senators are closely affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D." Aglaia continued. "Do you think there's a chance that a few of them- after all, who are senators, really? They're ordinary Americans, from all classes and all walks of life, who have been educated in Ivy League colleges by wealthy parents or earn scholarships and end up doing well- in businesses, in the armed forces. There are people from the armed forces who have been proven and thus dishonourably discharged from the military. Nothing is for certain to be what they seem. Computer systems can be hacked. Records can be erased and modified. And you can't say that the current president is a nice guy- I think he's an idiot, but he's not that kind of a traitor- except when it comes to his own selfishness. Still, the fact that this guy- despite being so _obviously_ obnoxious and self-obsessed, managed to become president, even with conspiracy theories that says he rigged the elections. What does that say?" She shook her head.

Luke blinked. "Wow. You really are a princess." He muttered. He stared at her.

Aglaia rolled her eyes at him.

Natasha shook her head. "I don't know," she muttered. "I don't know anymore."

Aglaia took a deep breath. "Please. Millions of people are at stake here. This guy is the type of person who can so callously pull a switch without thinking of the consequences- except for his own glory- and countless innocents will be slaughtered- young children, old and middle-aged, teenagers, rich and poor- no one will be spared. He doesn't _care_. You know he doesn't! I've met this man, I've been to the White House- he doesn't give a damn!"

Natasha sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what the princess was saying was correct. She didn't want to admit it, her brain screamed _Think_ _of_ _reason!_ But her gut, her instinct and her heart tells her that that was exactly the type of thing the president would do.

"President Truman was a much more competent president than he was, and yet he unleashed the atomic bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki without thinking of the consequences. Those bombs landed on children's hospitals. Yet this man called it one of the most beautiful sights seen by man. President Nixon allowed the use of Agent Orange, napalm and worse in Vietnam. Heck, they even massacred an entire village, a great number of which were children, too small to walk. The United Nations didn't stop Nixon or anyone who supported the whole thing. This president knows at least, that even though he has numbers on his side, supernatural forces clearly are against him. Furthermore, even though he has advanced weaponry, so do many European nations, and even those closely allied with the United States don't really like or trust him. Britain would warn us if there is danger approaching. He won't like that. This guy won't tolerate any question of his- and in his stupid perception- _America's_ authority. He has nuclear weapons at his disposal. If people stand up to him, there will be a full-on confrontation. This won't be a guerrilla war. And while there are many excellent commanders in America's military, they're honourable people- they won't support him, and therefore he can't really rely in them if he wants to attack anyone. He _will_ do something drastic. He'll unleash nuclear warheads."

Their head shot up and both, if possible, went whiter. "No," Natasha breathed.

"And nymphs, satyrs, friendly Titans and the gods certainly won't be happy, will they?" Aglaia shot back. "Especially if Greece has been shielding their children. So they will retaliate. Zeus' own Masterbolt has more power than a nuclear warhead. This whole world- not just any civilisation- will be destroyed as we know it. And of course, there's the fact that there is a crazy super-powerful serum injected into armies of demigods who have been tortured, traumatised and enslaved, and Infinity Stones that are so powerful, they can never be destroyed. Yes, let's not forget to add that in the mixture, but we have to concentrate on stopping those nuclear weapons and any mortal governments from colliding. Then, the gods won't be so angry, and we can deal with the Infinity Stones and the terrorists with the demigod slaves. We'll do better if everyone is aware and ready."

Luke raised an eyebrow and looked at Aglaia.

"Do you think we can stop them?"

"I think we can clarify things and reduce the amount of damage by pointing the blame to the real persons behind all this- that includes the various moles within S.H.I.E.L.D and the United States senate- possibly in other governments too. And most of all, acting against them and uncovering whoever was truly behind this."

Luke's brow furrowed. "If you say so," he muttered. He took a deep breath. "The odds are stacked highly against us. There are three people who know the truth. That's us. You do realise, Aglaia that we _have_ to make it to Greece? We have to get them to listen to us?"

"And I've already made my share of mistakes that lead us to this situation in the first place." Aglaia closed her eyes. "They probably won't believe me, or trust my word after this-"

"Then they're serious idiots." Luke said firmly. "No joke. If there's anyone that does care about the millions of people who are going to die _and_ is able to stop that from happening that will be you- not any government official who's grown fat and rich from power." Natasha frowned at Luke's tone. "You know what it's like to suffer and to be afraid. You know what it's like to face torture and death. Besides, you're not the only one who knows the truth. And the campers will believe you."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D will have to listen to my word on this," Natasha stated. "There are people that could testify that we didn't get along, but if we both say this-"

"They'll either think you've brainwashed me, or we've all been duped." Aglaia sighed, leaning her head back. Then she winced.

She clutched her side and Luke shot up in alarm.

"It's starting again." She winced. "And I don't know how this will end."

* * *

The president of the United States' eyes flashed dangerously bright.

Andrew Stone wasn't the least bit intimidated, however.

He looked over some maps and files on everything- the commanders of the Greek Army, Air Force and Navy. Their Special Operations- which were alarmingly successful. And shut them.

He turned around and looked at the president.

"This was the stupidest thing you could have ever done." He said calmly.

"What?" The president snapped. "Going here?"

"No," Andrew said coldly. "Those… Things… That we have been ordered not to mention and are currently heading their way- covertly- to Greece and the rest of Europe."

The president tried to ignore him, but it was hard. The weather was getting colder. He stifled a shiver.

"It's time to show you what it takes to fight, win or lose in war, and the sacrifices people make- including getting captured." Andrew's voice was like fire and iron at the same time. "We're lucky that the Greeks and the rest of the Europeans actually _adhere_ to Human Rights. As you may know, the War on Terror didn't see us doing the same thing to prisoners we've captured- and if I heard correctly-" Andrew stepped closer to the president who tried not to shake because his closeness reminded him of snowfall. "You gave authorisation to interrogate any prisoners the same way."

The president looked anywhere but at Andrew.

"So we are going to play this nice and slow, you got that Mr President? Because if any warmongering comes along, well. I think everyone will know about it."

"Is that a threat?" The president scoffed arrogantly.

Andrew snorted. "No, just a serious fact. Nothing can hide your involvement in this. History is already being written. Nothing and no one can disguise it."

"I'm not disguising anything," he declared arrogantly.

Andrew's gaze pierced his. Those steely, stormy, but clear, grey gaze.

When they first met, years ago, it looked as if he was looking at him, analysing him and what he would be in a fight, how he could be taken down. Now it looked like those eyes understood everything- every nuance, every hidden secret the president had, every motive, every action he would take, the way the president's mind worked. Those eyes, the president felt, had seen too much. And now they knew far too much.

"We'll see about that." Andrew said softly.

He walked away.

The president once thought that Andrew Stone would have made a formidable ally, but now he silently thought that the best thing to do was to remove him, one way or another; he had to go.

Just how they managed to go past the Atlantic Ocean with Poseidon _and_ Zeus raging is just incomprehensible. A good thing- Andrew had spent countless hours working on a safe route- and swearing to the gods on the River Styx that he would do whatever he could to stop it from coming to war. Through sharp manoeuvres, quick thinking, and cunning strategy, they had managed to do it, and they were now approaching the Aegean Sea.

Andrew caught the eye of Admiral of the Fleet, Mathew Edwards. The latter shot Andrew an inquisitive look, with his eyebrow raised. Andrew shook his head.

A Rear Admiral also caught Andrew's eye. This one had golden hair, like the sun, and nicely tanned skin, despite obviously being Caucasian. His eyes were sky-blue. He was standing near Mathew and Andrew remembered who he was. It had been a very long time, though. And he was mildly surprised to see him in the naval uniform of a rear admiral and no golden bow in his hands, arrow notched in, ready to shoot.

Andrew nodded to the rear admiral, who nodded back, and went on his way.

He heaved out a sigh.

Could he, he wondered, send an Iris Message?

It was too risky.

Captain Dimitriou was once again, on the _H.S_ _Poseidon_.

Although everyone was on high alert, and watched radar and sonar meticulously, from time to time, he did glimpse the evening news.

Aglaia was definitely missing. And he knew _they_ were coming.

Despite being allies, Leonidas knew that Greece would not forgive so easily, what happened in Athens and Aglaia's kidnapping.

The best-case scenario was that olive and feta cheese prices- along with other Greek products- would rise. But it was a futile hope and likely to be attached with other things.

The alliance between the USA and Greece was now- if not unofficially ended, then certainly forgotten and brushed aside. No good old memories of fighting together would amount to anything when homes have been attacked and people's lives placed in danger- civilians including elderly and young children, the members of the Hellenic government, the royal family and much more.

The Hellenic neo-pagans were increasing in number. However, this had to be taken with a grain of salt. After the revelation of Norse gods being alive and well, Norse neo-pagans, practicing age-old Viking traditions emerged and publicly became the rage. They didn't give human sacrifices or practiced raiding or the Blood Eagle, but still…

The neo-pagans of Greece had gathered in Gortyna, Ancient Arcadia considered by some to be the birthplace of Poseidon, the god who protected them by making all those sea-storms, and whose son successfully defended Athens- and whose daughter- whose secret heritage had not yet come out- was still missing. One of them wept tears- of joy more than fear- and felt that Poseidon- whom she called her patron god- was finally having his songs sung.

Perseus Jackson was going to be hounded by them if he ever made it out of this alive.

Captain Dimitriou knew that there would be no victory, even if they won against the γαμημένο ηλίθιο, there was no way to avoid all the senseless deaths.

The House of Argead, the dynasty that descended from Alexander the Great, would it end in Aglaia's death? After all, her uncle didn't have any other children- and neither did her mother.

The truth was, Leonidas didn't care about that- not a damn thing. He just wanted Aglaia back. And there was nothing he wouldn't do to get them back.

The problem was, he wasn't sure they were willing to give her back, either.

Just then something buzzed.

"What is it?" He barked in Greek.

"Sir, you've been summoned."

"Another meeting?" He snapped.

"No, sir." The man- a private by the looks of him- swallowed nervously. "A message. The demigods are calling."

Leonidas' head shot up and his eyes widened. "Where?"

* * *

Yes, it was the demigods but when the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D members noted many of the Greek officers' stony looks and dangerous eyes, they knew they were not in for quick convincing.

Captain Dimitriou- who had been friendly, warm and genial when the sons of the Big Three first met him- was one of the most flinty-eyed, or the most, period. His hostile gaze did not go amiss among anybody else.

"Why have you contacted us?" General Stathopoulos demanded.

Fury took a deep breath. "General-"

"Save it," Dimitriou snapped. "We know why the children are here with you. The mules wouldn't need to if they didn't have a stick hovering behind them."

"No one is forcing us," Annabeth tried to interject.

"Then it's the carrot." Dimitriou finished. He fixed them with a deadly gaze. "Tell me, where is she? Have you finished your twisted, little-"

"Leonidas," Admiral Stavros warned. "Ηρέμησε. Αυτό θα μας οδηγήσει πουθενά."

Leonidas Dimitriou gritted his teeth.

Fury took a deep breath and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Look, I'm sorry about-"

"About what?" Dimitriou snarled. The admiral gritted his teeth. "About you either being very, very stupid- or just not giving a damn about attacking us- stabbing us- an _ally_ who _trusted_ you- in the back- by initiating an operation without bothering to clear countless civilians at close-range- a number of them elderly and young children? About putting their lives at risk- when you know you can't always control fire when it's been shot and that thing-" he jerked his head in the direction of the Hulk, or currently, Doctor Banner. "Is raging-mad? About doing just that- attacking a UNESCO world heritage site, with members of our country's _government_ \- _your_ allies- within close vicinity? Or members of the royal family, whose funds you've taken for so long, via the World Security Council- and one of which you kidnapped?" His eyes blazed. "I don't know if you know this, but stabbing a _de_ _facto_ ally on the back, and kidnapping a highly respected- and beloved princess, isn't a way to treat your friends. Talk about pouring salt on fresh wounds."

The Avengers and members of S.H.I.E.L.D winced.

"And you just say you're sorry?" Dimitriou snapped. "People died there. Or they were seriously injured when you blew the palace wall, when you started firing- when you launched your missiles, arrows and bullets- and the beast- and most of them weren't in the fight! What the hell do you think that's going to accomplish? What gave you the right to attack innocent people like that- or get them in the cross-fire?"

Captain America took a deep breath. "Look, Captain, Officers of Greece, I know you are upset, but-"

"It wasn't our fault." Tony blurted. Steve sighed. That wasn't going to accomplish anything. "The president gave us full authorisation-"

"Yes, and that's why you guys are being confronted right now," another officer stated sarcastically.

"Tony," Bruce muttered, silently pleading with him to step back and try to be invisible.

Nobody heard him.

"Our alliance is basically non-existent at this point," General Stathopoulos said. "And to think we watched your back, fed your troops and gave your soldiers medical supplies and military assistance for years- we fought and won the stupid war your president helped initiate in Sokovia? Is this how you repay your friends?" He demanded.

Fury shut his one remaining eye and Hawkeye looked down. Banner hadn't so much at glanced upward at the screen as soon as they were put through. Needless to say they were all ashamed.

"You attacked us- and not only that, you did it with _civilians_ nearby." Dimitriou said. "What's your excuse? If you _did_ give a damn, then it was stupidity and unprofessional behaviour."

"Hey!" Tony protested.

"Why not? Its military protocol to make sure all civilians have evacuated an area they are operating in!"

"I'm not military!" Tony protested. "No, you're a billionaire playboy used to the good life." Dimitriou shot back. "On the other hand, members of your agents have been trained in the military and so did he." He shot a look at Captain America.

"Yeah, but that was over a million years ago, when my father wasn't a fossil just yet and the discovery of fire." Tony protested. Steve raised an eyebrow slightly at his words but said nothing.

Annabeth, seeing as this was getting nowhere, stepped forwards.

"Sirs," She began.

"Do you really trust them, Miss Chase?" One of them asked.

Annabeth took a deep breath. No. But they had, as much as she hated to admit it, get onto other things. "We don't have a choice."

Just then a sound of a door flying open was heard and the officers' heads turned to that direction. A number placed their hands on their weapons.

"Τι είναι αυτό?" Admiral Stavros demanded.

The man- a junior officer- was panting, gasping for breath. "A ship… Has been found in our waters. US Navy. We ordered it to stop. We spotted it, but… They didn't. We called our fighters in. By miracle, we didn't damage the ship, but most of the crew fled. The few that remained are now in custody. But that's not all. There are nuclear warheads inside the warship."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

The man swallowed. "It's…. True. They were seen and analysed by scientists and French nuclear specialists. It's fully primed. And it's ready to explode."

Their heads snapped back to the screen. Piper and Hazel- the other demigoddesses who were there- gasped. Annabeth felt her mouth go dry. _No,_ she thought. _No…._

"No," she burst out aloud. "They can't have done that… They wouldn't…"

At a time when Piper's charmspeak was never more necessary- apart from the battle with Gaea- yet at this time, she cursed her throat for closing up.

"They just did," Hazel whispered. "Oh, how _could_ they?"

Annabeth felt sick. "No," she breathed.

Captain Dimitriou turned back to the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and the Avengers.

"You," he whispered. "This was a ploy. Nuclear warheads. That's what you were planning on doing? Your president? And distracting us?" He whispered.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Fury demanded.

"What?" Steve exclaimed. "No- wait, this is a mistake!"

"A mistake? And yet you have one of the greatest weapons manufacturer by your side." General Stathopoulos stated.

"But I don't deal with nuclear warfare," Tony protested. "I don't do nukes- they're too messy, not very specific and hard to clean up."

Leonidas Dimitriou narrowed his eyes. "I think this conversation- and this alliance- is officially finished." The screen shut.

* * *

"You have to admit my backup plan was rather lucky," Loki said smoothly. "If I hadn't snuck into that plane and stolen that warhead, then you could kiss this plan goodbye."

Eris rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're very clever, Loki. You didn't think I didn't know that already?"

Loki scoffed. "Well I only got one of those. There are more on the way. And now the Greeks know. They will collide. And when all is bloody and everyone is about to fall…"

"Yes," Eris said. "But we don't have the Infinity Stone- any of them."

"Leave that to me," Loki finished. "As it happens, we don't have much time anyway. We don't need to be in close vicinity to the stone she has inside her. We just need the one we want first of all. The others will fall to our hands soon enough. Her father's blood can only sustain her for so long- but with the nuclear threat there will be a reaction that is sure to be a catalyst for the stone's awakening."

Eris then frowned. "You do know that there is a risk involving those stones? After all they will be awoken. The gods of many pantheons that have slept for millennia will awaken- and some of them may not be interested in playing nice with us. Such is the power of the stones."

"Yes," Loki said. "I know. But we have plans, don't we?"

Eris narrowed her eyes. "You mean, you do." She said sounding suspicious.

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" He flashed her a charming smile. His eyes fixed on hers. "To help? Don't worry- you will get your ideal disaster, one way or another- but I get my vengeance and glory too. Even if it isn't today or tomorrow, we _will_ succeed."

* * *

 **Jasongreen: Thank you for your patience. There may be an explanation as to why the Norse gods are shifting forms and beginning to lose control like the Olympians did in THoO. Thank you- characterisation is very important to me.**

 **To adipose1913: I like battle scenes and action- that I admit. I am a girl, but I am not a big fan of chick flicks! The ting about Rick Riordan's books are that I am always able to imagine the setting. But as for Luke... Keep in mind that although Percy, Annabeth and possibly some others- like his father- has forgiven him, remember there will be some who would love to kill him for revenge. I don't know if they will meet yet but Luke will play an important role.**

 **Aquafin: Thank you! I do try with my characterisation- Percy here isn't the same as Percy in the beginning- but here it explains why- he's had to grow up quite a bit and take even more responsibility. He's not such as seaweed brain! As for Aglaia- I wish I had more time. Maybe I will write a prequel when this is over- even a one-shot. Because she's also changed.**

* * *

 **Greek words:**

Ναι κυρία μου- Nai kyría mou. Yes, ma'am.

γαμημένο ηλίθιο: gamiméno ilíthio- f***ing idiot

Ηρέμησε. Αυτό θα μας οδηγήσει πουθενά- Irémise. Aftó tha mas odigísei pouthená- Calm down. This will get us nowhere.

Τι είναι αυτό?- Ti eínai aftó?- What is it?


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter, Aglaia discovers a terrifying family secret involving the Infinity Stones- and Alex reveals something dark and potentially very dangerous- that he may have forgotten. It could turn the tables in their favour. And the president starts to see the potential beginning of the end!**

* * *

"A nuclear warhead?" Percy roared. "What the TARTARUS?!"

"Look man," Clint warned. "I swear we didn't authorise for any weapon of mass destruction to be placed anywhere near Greece."

"Percy," Piper began. "Remember the bomb at camp? Someone must be breaking into their armoury."

"That's impossible!" Tony exclaimed. "There's no one on earth that can break into an arsenal full of my weapons."

"Well, there was no one that could break into your tower and hack JARVIS," Piper reasoned. "So there must be _someone_ , right?"

Fury growled. "I don't care who it is and how many they are, they are a danger to the world in general."

"Obviously," Jason muttered. "But as not everyone can hack into your arsenal full of weapons, then it narrows it down to a few individuals that want to attack our camp, _and_ see you in big trouble. Who do you sell your weapons to?"

They looked at Stark? "You're asking about my buyers?" Tony asked incredulously. "Look, man, I go legit. I only used to experiment a bit with nukes in my early days- cos that's what my dad told me. But those weapons are long-gone and I'm not an arms dealer and smuggler. So apart from very few European and Asian countries, there's the United States military."

Right at that point Tony just realised what he had said. He froze and snapped his mouth shut.

"No," he immediately denied. "No way, there's gotta be a mistake, there's no way they can-"

"With the backing of the US government!" Annabeth threw her hands up in the air. "Of course they can!"

"And everyone knows the president is the most obnoxious, hateful, loathsome, disgustingly rude and pompous over-grown brat of a-" Piper began.

Tony blinked. "What brought on this onslaught of hate? I thought you seemed pretty reasonable."

"He insulted my father for no reason. Then again, with our entire family when he stood up to him regarding the issues of Human Rights," Piper said stiffly. "My father's Tristan McLean." She added grudgingly when they all looked absolutely confused.

Tony's eyes widened. "So is he like, a god or- because someone said he looks like-"

"My mother is Aphrodite," Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"The point is," Jason interrupted. "The president certainly has the power to issue such threats."

"The problem is, why haven't we been warned?" Percy muttered. "And by 'we' I mean, Greece." He blinked. Okay, since when did he start thinking of himself as Greek and not a New Yorker? After all he had lived there his whole life until he met his sister?

"He's right," Annabeth frowned. "Even the neutral countries promised to warn Greece- and they don't like the president, even the ones that are closely allied to the US. Something is definitely wrong here. And the president may be an idiot, but even he's not that stupid- people would know if he intends to nuke Greece- and no one, sure as Hades won't allow it. Including all the allies."

"And the opposition party," Piper put in.

Percy, Alex, Nico and Jason exchanged wary glances. "Someone is deliberately setting us for a collision course here," Jason added. Alex's eyes narrowed.

"There's no way he would place a nuclear warhead in such an obvious place, and it sounds like the soldiers didn't even put up much of a fight when they were captured." Alex said suspiciously.

"And since S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers and the demigods have stopped fighting one another, the only other explanation would be that whoever is behind this needs to try a different angle," Annabeth clarified, looking like a lightbulb had lit up behind her eyes.

"Who would be that insane?" Katie Gardner blurted. "Who in the world wants to destroy this planet that badly?"

"Destroy and recreate," Percy put in. His eyes narrowed. "You heard what Thor said- the Infinity Stones don't just destroy- they can recreate something new and totally different."

They all looked at one another.

"So considering that you guys got framed first," Percy said looking at the Avengers, agents and Fury. "Who in your list of enemies do you think would be insane enough to want to do this to you and everyone else?"

Fury sighed. He shook his head looking tired. "I'd say Loki, but from what Thor said, he died saving his own brother and making amends."

Then Percy frowned. "So not that guy. Anyone else?"

"Maybe HYDRA?" Clint suggested. He wished Natasha were there.

Alex shook his head. "HYDRA is but one. You've seen those soldiers, yes, but they're not alone. There are others involved here. They're being controlled."

The others looked at him wide-eyed.

"It was HYDRA who captured me all those years ago and trafficked me to Sokovia. But they handed me over to another terrorist group. And I don't think they left me alone."

The others stared at him. "Jason," Alex said softly. "Can you fly? Can you use your powers like I do?"

Jason looked surprised. "Of course."

"I meant to the same extent as I do."

"Well, no," Jason admitted. "But that's because you've been experimenting with your powers longer than I or Thalia."

"And yet I've known I was a demigod shorter than either of you," Alex said quietly. "And you've fought me before," he said to the Avengers. "I managed to beat you both. True, I probably am not the only one but even I admit my lightning that I create- that's stronger than normal. I wiped out whole targets with that. I don't remember everything clearly. I know that they tortured me. I know they forced me to fight. And I already knew how to fight- my stepmother ensured that. But on my first day they tortured me, and they kept at it, until they took me to a lab. I thought they were going to torture me again. That was nothing new. But I was knocked out. I can't remember anything more- except great pain. And then waking up. After that, it took a while, but I wiped out the opponents that they pitted me against. It was like nothing I thought I could do. I usually did it already, but now I realised that it was easier and took far less struggle than it normally should have- especially since all of a sudden, my opponents were no longer the same age as I am- but much older, bigger, more experienced."

They all gaped at him.

Fury shook his head, looking aghast. "What exactly are you saying, Mr. McDermott?"

"That I think I might have been injected with the serum, Director Fury," Alex said quietly.

* * *

"This isn't working," Loki muttered.

He shut his eyes and decided to do his magic.

* * *

Aglaia by some miracle fell asleep.

She hated demigod dreams. As a rule, demigods had the worst dreams. Ranging from traumatic memories, to their enemies- titans, giants, monsters doing something terrible. People dying. Terrible deeds committed in the past. Horrible things that happened or were happening elsewhere. Figments of their imaginations of enemies torturing and killing the ones they cared about, destroying the whole world. Or messages from the gods.

Usually they would wake up in a sweat, weapon in their hand, ready to kill anyone.

In this case, she got a visit from Loki.

"You," she snarled. "What do you want?"

Loki tutted. "Now, that's not a way to greet the god who orchestrated you and your friends' escape."

She froze. "What?"

"The paltry guards that moved you somewhere else," Loki continued. "Who do you think sent them? The fire? The escape the other demigods did- and the fact that you, Miss Romanoff and Luke Castellan managed to leave so quickly? And catch a plane that's stupid enough to be going- of all places- to Greece when it's in danger?" He smiled. "Come on, princess. You're not stupid. You can figure out that two and two, makes four."

Aglaia stared at him.

"And of course," Loki continued smoothly, then the tone of his voice seemingly changed. "You've clearly figured out what that stupid president is idiotic enough to do. You know about the Infinity Stones. You know about the serum. And you know terrorist groups like HYDRA are mere puppets in this grand scheme of things. Now, can you guess the puppet master? Because it isn't Eris. She's also following orders."

Aglaia didn't know how to respond.

"Come on, now. Your brother himself has been to Tartarus. He's seen first-hand how quickly the monsters there reform. And not just monsters. Did Perseus ever tell you what else he saw down there? Some people that, for example, may want to bring Kronos back from the- well, not the dead. But from destruction."

"That's impossible," she scoffed.

"Not always," Loki corrected. "Kronos cannot form a consciousness anymore. But he's not dead. Even if he can die, he can be brought back. Think. There are seven Infinity Stones. The first on is the tesseract which manipulates space. It allows the user to exist anywhere and everywhere. Move just about anything to wherever they want it to be. Even open portals like the one I did in New York," he chuckled bitterly. "There is the Time Stone which allows the user to manipulate, transport people and objects, even themselves into the past, the present and the future. It can age or turn people youthful. Even to babies. It can change the past, the present and the future. There's the Soul Stone- the most corrupt and evil of the gems. It has a mind of its own. It seeks to conquer all souls and possess them. The user can control, steal and destroy all souls with that stone. They can control, manipulate- even alter souls that are already dead and gone. The powers and abilities of others may be sucked in by that stone. There's the Mind Stone which strengthen mental powers and psychic abilities. It can allow the user to enter thoughts and dreams, much like we gods can. There's the Stone of Attraction- which you have absorbed. It can attract- by all manner of ways- anyone. Which is why you've grown even more beautiful." He chuckled. "It can even summon the other gems to you."

Aglaia gasped. "That's why they want you. But the last stone? That's the Stone of Reality. It allows you to fulfil wishes- even if it isn't possible. So you see- there _is_ a way to bring Kronos back. But first, they'll need you."

Aglaia felt like she'd died and gone to the Underworld. "So why are you helping me?" She demanded desperately. "I already told you, didn't I?" Loki said calmly. "But first, they need to get to you. There are other ways to get the stones, but it would not be easy to say the least. Furthermore, the stones can never be destroyed- they are much too powerful. And there's also the fact that you are different. Even to begin with. I won't say how, but the stones have already been used before- to ensure you have your life. That your entire dynasty has an existence."

She went, if possible, colder. "What are you talking about?"

"Alexander the Great, he had two children- two sons. One was a boy with his Persian mistress Barsine. The other was his son- the child of his greatest love Roxana, who was your ancestress. The Argead dynasty this day descends from her. And their son- Alexander Ageus. The fourth Alexander to rule Macedonia."

He shook his head. "And yet… I seem to remember that he died. Killed by Kassandros- your stepfather's namesake. Him and his half-brother Herakles. When he was just a baby."

Aglaia stared at him. "But that's absurd. He was my ancestor. If he died before he could rule and continue the line of the House of Argead, then…"

"You would not exist," Loki finished. "And neither would your mother, grandfather and Greece as it is today. Yet, where the Infinity Stones are concerned, even history and the fate of so many, can be changed."

She paled.

"No," she began immediately. "This can't be true. They can't have used the stones. Alexander's son died when he was in his prime. He left a son to continue the bloodline- which is the reason why my family descends from him. He had children. There is no way…" But the words caught in her throat.

"Believe what you want, Princess," Loki said. "But as it happens the Infinity Stone was already used. If it hadn't been- well, Greece today would not have existed. A great power. Enormously wealthy. One of the greatest military powers in the whole world- so much so that no one wants to get on your bad side- except for that idiot president. But that stone- whether it was the Time Stone or the Reality Stone- either way the results are the same. You would not be here were it not for the stone's power."

She could no longer think. She could no longer feel. She could no longer speak.

"And you already know a way to suppress the stone inside of you getting stronger," Loki added. "Think. Maybe I'll give you a hint."

And he waved his hand and everything went black again.

When she saw things again, she blinked.

Where in the world was she?

It was some kind of party.

Except that this had to be in the Middle East. Except that none of these people looked remotely Arab. Forget western stereotypes.

And none of them appeared as they were now. There were men wearing rich clothes- long, loose tunics and robes. The men wore ornate daggers like _jambias_ , sheathed at their waists. A sign of status surely. And some had rich bands of cloth around their heads. The women were in loose, flowing gowns, richly embroidered and light, delicate wraps draped around their shoulders. Wait.

This was somewhere in Ancient Mesopotamia. Not Babylon. Not Persia. So…

Assyria? Akkadia? No, none of those felt right. Maybe in Central Asia… Sogdia and Bactria- Bactria!

But there were others too. Some soldiers- her heart jumped when she recognised Greeks. Or rather, Macedonian Greeks. Aglaia saw a banner, bearing the sixteen-rayed sun-star of Vergina- the emblem of her family. No way. She was in the Sogdian Rock, must be. When Alexandros conquered it.

Speaking of which looking for which one that could be Alexandros.

Finally, she spotted him. Amidst men in Bactrian garments- _Kafirnigan_ , she thought she remembered- and Greek chitons and armour.

He was on a couch- looking suitably bored, she thought. He was handsome- all the reports that said that about him were true- yet they did not do him justice. He was golden- so much so that his hair seemed to glow and shine- not merely blond. His face was incredibly chiselled and sculptured. Though she would never say it out loud, she thought he could give many of the male Olympians a run for their money. Perfect, straight nose, high cheekbones, perfectly-square- but not too strong- jaw, chiselled, fine lips and a noble brow. His eyes however shocked her. She read the reports, but she never thought… One eye was dark blue like the summer sky at midnight, the other a bright, shining blue- like a midday sky. Heterochromia Iridium. It had to be.

The Bactrian dancers went out. They started spinning and swaying. But Alexandros looked thoroughly bored. Until…

The most beautiful woman- one of beautiful women Aglaia had ever seen, appeared. She was ivory-skinned, creamy-pale and glowing like the moon in some angles, gorgeously tanned with silky, honey skin with a rosy tint in others. It was hard to tell. Her hair which cascaded in gentle waves and lovely curls in various sections, down her back, was black- the same shade- Aglaia's breath caught in her throat- as her own. She thought she inherited that from her father, but even then she knew it was different. Her face was the loveliest she had ever seen- just like her mother, Sereneia. She had the most delicate features- a tiny, perfect, delicately upturned and pointed nose- retroussé. High cheekbones, delicately-cut, fine jaw, the lushest rosebud lips, blushing cheeks and almond eyes with eyelashes like sable.

Even without her history lessons, she knew who this was- Raoxshna or Roxana. It was shocking. Just how much of her mother Aglaia saw in Roxana… And herself. So this was…

The second she entered, everyone froze. Even the ones who were lifting food and drink to their mouths.

It was understandable. Her beauty was like nothing they had ever seen. So the reports were true. She was the most beautiful woman.

Alexandros, she saw, _his_ expression was priceless. She couldn't imagine an expression like that a minute ago before Roxana entered, but there it was. He stared- no, gawked at her like she was the only creature in the world- like she was the loveliest creature he had ever seen- likely true.

Slowly, she began to dance. Everyone watched spellbound, including Aglaia, who hadn't even registered that she was invisible to the others, just yet. When she did, she finally realised how anyone could be awestruck when meeting her or her mother.

Everyone's- men and women alike- faces flushed when Roxana's willowy body moved and dilated, swayed and spun. She could see some of them looked… Well, the most polite way to describe it would be desperate. She just wouldn't say how.

Finally they stopped.

The dancers fell backwards, and a veil covered Roxana. Alexandros had stood, seemingly hypnotised. It didn't looked like he remembered to breathe for the duration of the dance. Aglaia cast a worried glance at her famous ancestor. Would he need medical help?

Suddenly the dream changed.

She saw Roxana again- except this time she was wearing a Greek _peplos_ and jewellery. She clutched a baby to her breast.

Soldiers- hulking menaces- had seized her and thrown her onto the ground.

Beside her, stood another beautiful, but obviously older woman. A queen, judging by the way she held herself. This could only be Olympias- mother to Alexandros the Great and queen to Philippos IV.

The older queen had walnut-brown hair and piercing eyes.

"Where is Thessalonike?" She demanded in Ancient Greek- the Dorian dialect of Macedon- but with an accent that suggested she was obviously from Epirus.

"Your stepdaughter. Don't worry. She's safe, unlike some." The speaker was a man with a lean- almost to the point of being thin- face. His hair was brown and long with love-locks. But his eyes were cold and cruel. "Well, the fact is, Queen Olympias, mother to the Great Alexandros, you have some people who wish you to answer to them."

The queen lifted her head. "And what answer do I owe the peasant rabble?"

Kassandros- it could only be the general who was her stepfather's namesake- smiled a blade-thin smile.

Just then soldiers came in.

"The soldiers won't have you dead. You are the mother of Alexandros after all. But as for the others whose families you have slain- well. They are a different story, my queen. As you can recall, my brother was one of them." Kassandros smiled coldly.

"General Kassandros," one burly soldier saluted him. "The people are at the gates. They demand-"

"That the queen go out to meet them." Kassandros said smoothly. "Very well. And the queen shall. Both queens. And the prince."

Roxana gasped, Olympias' eyes narrowed. But queen as she was she held her composure before turning and promptly walking a dignified pace- to go to her death.

She would be stoned, Aglaia remembered.

The dream shifted again. The body of Olympias, clothed in queenly regalia, lay sprawled on the ground. Her blood poured from her head and soaked her _peplos_ and _chlamys_.

"And now," Kassandros began. He moved to where Roxana knelt on the ground. "People of Macedon. What shall we do to this lovely w****? Whose beguiling beauty rivals that of Helen- as well as her destructiveness? And her little snotty bastard? Shall you give them the same treatment?"

Roxana gasped when Kassandros plucked the baby from her arms, and the soldiers held her in place while she screamed and wailed.

The people who had just stoned Olympias, stood shocked.

They gasped and whispered, exchanging looks at one another. Aglaia knew why. While Olympias might have seemed like Medea, Pasiphae and Circe, Roxana appeared much, much different. And the baby was the only legitimate son of Alexandros the Great. They would never risk it. And Kassandros must have wanted it because he wanted to be king himself. Herakles, his half-brother, must have been dead by then.

One of them spoke. "We have nothing against the wife and only son of Alexandros the Great- you usurping swine!" Everyone else took the uproar, and Kassandros flushed dangerously. Then a riot broke out.

The dream changed again.

Roxana lay dead. Her son- only a little older- was dead, also. Aglaia felt like throwing up. Loki was right. He had killed them.

History had been changed. And she was the result. She and all her family.

Aglaia screamed. She placed her hands on her ears and screamed. She didn't even register the sight of a young woman who looked similar to Alexandros- the father, not the baby- running into the room. She screamed, though no one could hear her.

The she heard Loki's voice. She couldn't comprehend what he said, but she saw something. Alex- Alex McDermott. He stared at her. Lightning flashing in his palm. He placed his hand over her heart.

Then Loki's voice again. _"Use the lightning."_

The lightning, blue in colour, swirled and went around and from Alex's palm and into her heart.

And suddenly she knew.

* * *

\

Obviously after Alex's surprise revelation, no one could absorb the shock.

Alex himself didn't want to believe it. He didn't know what to believe. But based on what Captain America told them, the serum amplified _everything_ about the person it was injected into.

Captain America had been placed in a mechanical tube so as to cause the serum to take effect and mutate his body. It was a miracle in itself that he- a mere mortal, and not a healthy one at that- did not die painfully. But demigods wouldn't need a metallic tube in order to cause their bodies to transform- and their minds and powers- everything about themselves. Because that was what it did- it amplified people's personalities as well as their physical condition. The good ones became the very best of people. And the bad ones became the very worst.

Alex had always been stoic as a kid. He learnt that crying and screaming, begging for his mother to stop doing whatever she was doing to him never helped. It didn't matter whether she had locked him in the basement for days as a punishment or for her to party so much that his stomach hurt from hunger, or whipping him repeatedly with a sharp, strong belt, stiletto, or even pieces of jewellery. He learnt to bear it all. Make himself invisible. Give her what she wanted- her favourite pair of pumps, alcohol- anything that would result in her being wine-sodden and unconscious- so he could escape and eat at 'Auntie Siobhan's'.

He wondered if that stoicism had been amplified. Maybe that was the reason why he suspected he had psychopathy. After all, emotions such as guilt, pain and so forth…

But wait. He can't have, can he?

He loved Aglaia. He remembered feeling horror and remorse- a surprising combination- when he pummelled Iron Man and the Hulk, though it didn't last long.

Maybe he had better control over his emotions. But if he was a psychopath…

He couldn't feel love, could he?

Psychopaths don't feel empathy. That's why they can't sympathise or feel guilt. Yes, they can fall in love. But he knew that it had to be seriously rough and painful at the very least for the partner- male or female because they could not empathise. Was Aglaia dominated by him? Alex had unashamedly researched psychopaths and found that partners of such people- usually the female or the less-domineering male of a homosexual couple- are dominated. He had a certain, strong view on fairness and what was right. He was- admittedly, not currently conducting a romantic relationship with Aglaia- but he would rather throw himself to Hades than to demean or humiliate her the way his mother did him, or other victims had done to them in cases of domestic abuse. Furthermore, he certainly had strong rules about fairness. He never felt resentful or rebellious when Percy took the lead. Why should he? Same with the others. He never expected anything because he was the son of Zeus? Why should he have double-standards either? He had never entered a relationship with Aglaia, but if he did? Would he claim to do certain things which he would never allow her to do? Never.

So he wasn't a psychopath.

Which brings another important question? Did he _want_ to have a relationship with her?

Yes. He loved her. And the truth was he didn't want to enter a relationship with anybody else- nobody else could be like her. She could bring out the best- the joy, the empathy, the emotions, the relaxation, and love in him.

But wait. She was a _princess_. He had- for one minute- actually allowed himself to forget that.

There was no way in Tartarus anybody would allow her to get within twenty inches of such a considerably unstable, dangerous and volatile individual. Not in an aeon. He nearly groaned. He had forgotten she was a princess. Alex would never hold that against her, as a matter of fact, her strong sense of duty was one of the things he couldn't help but- maybe- worship her for- if only in secret- and therefore she understood him as well.

But no. That was out of the list of options. And there was no way he was turning into a sappy romantic- which she despised anyway- because he feels that she _saved_ him.

Alex didn't even realise he had been smiling slightly until he pulled himself out of his thoughts.

He shook his head.

It wasn't going to work. He needed to find Aglaia. He needed to put a stop to the end of the world before both sides started firing.

"Aglaia." He murmured. "Where on earth are you?"

Aglaia heard Alex's voice whisper.

' _Aglaia.'_ He whispered. _Aglaia. Aglaia. Aglaia._

* * *

"Aglaia." She felt someone shaking her shoulder. Two people, in fact. But one of them was gentler. "Aglaia!"

"Calm down. She's having a demigod dream." Luke's voice hissed. "How could I forget? We need to move away from her in case she attacks."

"Attacks?" Natasha's voice asked incredulously. "She would do it on instinct. Our dreams- usually nightmares- are quite vivid," Luke explained.

"I can imagine that," Natasha muttered. But Aglaia jumped up instantly. She didn't attack them, however.

"What?" Natasha asked looking at the expression on her face.

"I know a way to stop the stone's effects." Aglaia whispered.

* * *

Andrew knew everyone at this point, was sick of the loud, obnoxious demands and pompous attitude of the president. They wanted him to resign. Too bad. Just who would they replace him with? The Vice-president? No way, he was a lapdog. Most suitable candidates were. There was no one who could replace him. Most of the ruling party, and the opposition too for all he knew, were paid off- corrupt, obsessed with dominance and a sense of superiority, trying to appear tough.

They couldn't demand he step down or orchestrate a coup. But they could give him a taste of his own medicine. He liked to sit back, relax and have a drink while the others did all the hard work, some dying in the process? Fine. But if he thought he could sneer and throw aside their sacrifices- getting captured, tortured or killed- he was out of his mind.

Thrusting his papers away angrily in his temporary office, Andrew stood. It wasn't everyday- or every crisis- that saw the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff leave the US into dangerous territory- but he was attempting to be diplomatic. Plus, he had, years before, fought alongside many of the Greek army, naval and air force members- many of them were now high-ranking officers. They knew him. They trusted him. And besides dragging the president with them was to keep him from stirring up trouble on home soil when they can least afford to. He was a disaster himself.

The problem was, if they were conducting diplomatic tactics- or trying to- towards their supposed-allies, the president sure as Hades, was going to make things extremely difficult. Diplomacy- heck, the man wouldn't know what it was if it head-butted him.

Andrew therefore had to take certain measures.

He couldn't prevent the president from not being present when they contacted members of the Hellenic military or parliament- he couldn't lock the president in his room or- gods forbid- smuggle drugs in his coffee to knock him out. The Secret Service wouldn't let him and now the president no longer trusted him- not that he did much prior to this incident.

The only thing to do was show that there were those- including him- against the course of action- and he certainly was never in favour of attacking Athens to begin with.

He left the office.

"Sir!" One of the junior officers greeted him. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"The others are preparing to contact the Hellenic Defence General Staff." The lieutenant stated. "The president-" he hesitated seeing Andrew scowl, but when the latter didn't say anything he continued, "We would send the message but he is currently… Occupied."

"Don't worry, tell him twenty minutes into the meeting, am I understood?" He raised an eyebrow. Thankfully, the lieutenant didn't question or think of disobeying. He nodded and went on his way.

The Minister for National Defence in Greece, the Chief of the General Staff, the Greek Prime Minister and a number of others, not just the Hellenic Defence General Staff- were present- onscreen, of course.

They, needless to say, did not look happy.

Andrew looked- and felt- tired and drained when he looked at them.

"Prime Minister Argyris," He addressed. He went on to address other members of the Hellenic military or government present, but realised the king was nowhere to be seen. They addressed and acknowledged him, but not everyone did so happily.

"If I may ask," the prime minister began. "The president will be twenty minutes late, I've made sure of that," he said bluntly, looking at them straight in the eye.

The prime minister raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I've heard few people are very happy with him at the current moment."

"A mild understatement." Andrew remarked dryly. "Why is he outside of the White House at such a time of crisis?" Argyris asked.

"Because it's safer for him not to meddle any more than he already has and because he needs a taste of his own medicine. In his own words, soldiers that get captured, tortured and killed are not heroes, but losers."

Argyris snorted. "Well, I hardly think that remark will endear him to everyone."

He shrugged. "It's not the first time he's said or done something like this. I'm sure you wish to know about the missing princess?"

As they remained silent, Andrew deduced he had captured their attention.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is currently not contacting us. The attack in Athens was done with the authorisation of the president United States, and of many of his sycophants who hold positions of power. He has tried to levitate some of the blame- and humiliation- from himself by distancing the White House from the Triskelion- S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters- and, very obviously, by claiming the Avengers are out of hand and incontrollable. The truth- and this may cause my arrest and dishonourable discharge- it was the suggestions of certain individuals who acted on his authority. He already knew about the existence of demigods." They looked startled. "He feels threatened by their place as heroes- and their potential of going against him. He sought to use the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D against the demigods but he feels threatened by them too." Andrew sighed. "He's behaving not only arrogantly but with paranoia which he chooses to mask with more arrogance and superiority."

The Greek prime minister scoffed. "That's not going to work."

"No," Andrew sighed. "But I'm here, not merely as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, but as an American citizen, and a soldier whom many of you, present right now, have fought alongside with, in many operations. I know you do not trust him or anyone much. I don't blame you. All I am asking is that you trust me, because I have no reason and no desire to want war between not only allies but friends. I have a warning to deliver."

"And what is this warning?" General Stathopoulos asked.

"That nuclear warheads are currently on the way from the United States to Greece." Andrew dropped the bombshell. He didn't have much time.

"We already know," the prime minister cut him short.

Andrew was startled. "WHAT?"

"A US navy warship was discovered in Hellenic waters- it has a nuclear warhead on board." Argyris clarified.

"WHAT?" He repeated, dumbstruck. "He didn't order them smuggled on warships. Heck, with the weather- the ocean and the sky going crazy around the United States, he ordered them smuggled across the border to Canada and Mexico, on _civilian_ _aircraft_ , not military!"

"WHAT?!" Now it was their turn to be horrified.

"Those were his orders," Andrew stated, in shock, looking at each and every single one of them. "And they're not just headed for Greece. They're heading throughout various places in Europe- smuggled to the countries that are likely to be considered- in his twisted mind- a threat to the United States and to himself most of all."

None of them could comprehend what he was saying.

"And yet you're telling us this- risking your very position and freedom- as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff- why?" Argyris asked sceptically.

"Because," Andrew stated. He switched to Greek. Granted the modern one was somewhat different to the Ancient form of the language but he managed it. "Δεν είναι όλοι μας θέλουμε πόλεμο. Και είμαι ένας από τους- ένα ημίθεος."

They all froze. He smiled at them.

"Yes, it's true. Otherwise I wouldn't risk it- only when everyone else- my country, my comrades in arms and many others are in danger. Many of you and I have fought together- we've endured wars, we've had each other's backs and we've never let one another down- that was long before I became the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. I ask you, no I beg you, to trust me, one last time."

They regarded him in silence. "What are you going to do?" General Stathopoulos spoke.

Andrew took a deep breath, looked Stathopoulos in the eye and began to speak- in Greek.

* * *

Alex and Percy stood side by side, they were back in Greece- after all Leo's ships didn't take that long at all.

They were overlooking the sea, in a hotel.

Of course, a number of people had seen that now, Hellenic neo-pagans were now out in the open- and there were more of them than ever. Dressed in white chitons and peploses, with _chlamys_ and _himations_ to combat the chill from the growing winds and sea-breeze, though everything was deathly silent- like a trap about to spring- the neo-pagans chanted and sang hymns. One of them- a woman who claimed Poseidon as her patron god- was quite prominent among them.

Alex watched them chant and sing. Everyone else was indoors. Again, the police would be out, warning them to stay indoors. Greece was under a State of Emergency after the attack in Athens.

Percy watched emotionlessly. His eyes- always green- were now the colour of the stormy sea- except it was only volatile and dangerous in the distance. Around the land areas- of Greece at the very least- from what Alex could tell, it was deathly calm.

Alex was the first one to speak. "She'll come back."

Percy's grip tightened on the balcony railing. "How do you know that?"

"Because you and I won't let her die." Alex said bluntly. "And she won't let them die either." He meant the people of Greece- and Europe.

Percy was silent for a long while.

"I never wanted this for her," he said quietly. "When I learnt she was my sister, my worst nightmare was that she had to go through the same things as I did- and that she would die, someday." He went silent again. "And it would be all my fault."

"You and Aglaia." Alex said bluntly. "You both think that everything's your fault. My guess is that she's beating herself up right now for what's happened. You're so alike."

The corner of Percy's mouth twitched. "She's smarter than I was when I was that old. She's more sensible."

"But that's because she's royalty." The two demigods chuckled- the first time they did so since her disappearance. "Even though she doesn't like to admit it."

But then Percy sobered. "They want to use the mortals as a ploy- a distraction- while the real battle takes place. The nukes-"

"Are just a distraction," Alex finished. "The shock troops are the mortals." Percy nodded in agreement. "And the serum-powered demigods will be enslaved to wipe out anyone remaining." "The Terrorist groups are the servants." Alex agreed.

"So when everyone's dead, they'll use the stones," Percy finished. "To make the world the way they want it to be- before the Age of the gods- or something more barbaric."

"The Age of the Titans- or maybe it would be the giants who rule." Alex stated.

"What about-"

Just then they were cut off by flares in the distance. Alex was ready to draw his weapon just as Percy's hand flew ready to uncap Riptide.

They were mortals, alright. Military.

Not like what Percy saw, the blue lights conjured up by Hecate during the Second Titan War.

But they could tell something was up.

Percy and Alex both darted off.

"Jason!" Percy shouted, catching sight of Jason in the corridor of the safe house. "What's going on?"

Jason looked at them. "I don't know. Maybe Greece is being attacked."

With that the three of them ran out into the distance.

* * *

"Aglaia," Luke said desperately. "Aglaia, please- Aglaia- we're almost there."

"Hold on," Natasha's voice said. She felt someone press a warm- but not too hot hand upon her forehead. But the pain was so intense she fled into unconsciousness.

When she woke up again, the pain- thankfully- was gone. She blinked. "We're here," she heard Luke hiss. "Hide!" Aglaia, gingerly scrambled up and hid inside the boxes.

It was a long while before their boxes were carried off.

Did they even know where they would end up? She thought irritably.

It was cool- the weather was growing colder- due to the Olympians' fury. It should have still been summer. But the gods were angry- and they were showing it.

Aglaia swallowed. She couldn't see the sky- or the sea- she missed her father- but she knew.

After a while, they came to a halt. The voices disappeared. After sensing they were gone, Luke had carefully climbed out. Natasha did as well, and Luke helped Aglaia.

"Let's go," he whispered. Aglaia was relieved- for now.

At least they were back in Greece- even if they were on a military airbase that she didn't recognise.

On a carrier- a US navy carrier.

"Right."

"How the Tartarus did we end up here?" Aglaia hissed. "This is a US carrier vessel!"

"It was the only plane heading anywhere near Greece's direction," Luke muttered, shrugging.

Aglaia groaned inwardly, rolling her eyes skyward.

Natasha frowned. "Doesn't matter."

"Well how are we going to get to land? I don't believe in the slightest that these men are dishonourable, but if they follow the orders- and they're bound to as soldiers- they'll be following the orders of people like the president and he will- in all likeliness- not be sympathetic- even if it means getting him out of a lot of trouble."

"We can find a way off," Natasha reassured. Luke nodded. She looked at Natasha. Then she looked at Luke. Then she nodded.

"Fine." Natasha blinked. She didn't expect her to agree so easily. "But I don't think they'll give us an easy time. Not to mention, we're on a military carrier, with countless weapons and highly trained and efficient soldiers. And there's also the fact that since the attack on Athens, they are likely to place the country on high alert- or a State of Emergency. And when _that's_ been declared the military will be ready to shoot down any potential threat. Or apprehend them. They're not stupid, but there's always a chance we could get hit by friendly fire.

"I can manipulate the Mist," Luke assured her. Aglaia sighed. "Good to know. But what will they see? And the Mist has been acting funny recently- now that we're out in the open…" Then she shook her head angrily. "We don't have time for this."

"No," Luke agreed. "So I'm off." The two of them looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"You heard me. I can create a distraction, and then…"

"Wait." Natasha whispered. And between the two of them- to Aglaia's astonishment- they began to concoct a plan.

* * *

So that was how two military flares flew off in the distance. Andrew Stone was cut off his conversation, when he saw the very signals he had proposed to the Greek officers- flare up in the distance.

"What was that?" He shouted to one of his aides.

"We don't know, sir." The man said grimly. "It came from here, sir."

He stood hastily, knocking his chair aside.

"Was that on Admiral Mathew Edward's orders?"

"No sir." The man shook his head. "Or anyone's orders." That was when he looked at the Greeks.

"I don't know what's happening. But I have to find out."

* * *

"Are we under attack?" Nico shouted, springing to his feet.

"I don't know. But we're going to get there."

The sons of the Big Three were way ahead of the others.

In fact- they made sure they were the only ones leaving. Everyone else had to stay behind on full alert.

So Percy did what he did the last time- only this time he also made churning waves around the sea.

The US soldiers understood. They understood perfectly.

Luckily for them, however, Percy felt something else in the waves.

His sister was responding.

Aglaia smiled jubilantly.

Long story short- they were chased. Natasha, Luke and Aglaia herself knocked out most of the soldiers. She winced whilst doing that. Heck, she didn't kill them, but she certainly didn't want to hurt them either.

So after the first guy, Aglaia nearly slapped her head. Why didn't she think of that beforehand?

What she thought of, was how Percy rode the waves to the _H.S_ _Poseidon_. Great, she seriously needed lessons in planning and thinking quickly in trying situations.

But she had also felt a tremor- waves churning. And she knew- she somehow knew- this came from her brother.

Aglaia was only too eager to respond.

"Come on!" She shouted.

"What the heck is goin' on down there?!" An obnoxious, brassy, pompously loud voice bellowed.

Much to her surprise- and amazement- the president of the United States appeared out of nowhere on a high platform.

"The President of the United States!" She called out. She laughed. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

The president stared at her, gawked and did a double-take.

"Princess Aglaia." He responded. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I might as well ask you the same," she drawled. "These are Hellenic waters. And after your recent attack in Athens, that you would be welcome here? After all, maybe it has yet to be made official, but I think you can safely kiss any Hellenic alliance goodbye."

Some of the men looked somewhat uncomfortable in the eye.

And confused.

What were they supposed to do? Capture her? Was that what the president wanted? And then what happens if the Greeks, Danes and the rest of Europe reacted? She was a princess- a future queen at that. Wouldn't they be dead if they did something like that?

The president was starting to recover from his shock. He smiled thinly.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," he said. "What the heck are you doing on this ship?"

"I was kidnapped, and so was Agent Romanoff here." She gestured to Natasha. "We were taken to Sokovia. We escaped and smuggled on-board a plan bound from Western government-controlled Sokovia to here- this US carrier." She gazed at him icily. "Care to explain how a plane from the part of Sokovia controlled by a corrupt government managed to make its way to a US carrier with _you_ on it?"

Everyone fell deathly silent. Their eyes turned towards him.

The president twitched. "What exactly are you implying?" He asked heatedly.

"Oh, I'm not implying much," she said acidly. "Just that it's strange that you authorise an attack on allied territory, and then something like that happens, and the conclusion is that you knew all about this or that the _president_ of the _United_ _States_ is so incompetent that he allows these things to happen. Maybe either way, you're in it for one person and one person only- yourself!" She spat.

The president sneered at her.

"And what makes you so special, princess? If you hadn't brought your friends to Greece, and just told us outright, none of this would have happened?"

Aglaia laughed, as loud and hard as she dared.

"I did think about it. But face it- I'm willing to die to make things right. Even if I have to give up my damned short life to make things right- to save everyone on Greece and the rest of Europe, mortal or demigod. But you- you can't care about anything else. What about those nukes?"

Those were spat out- an accusation more than anything. But the president's face went as white for the fraction of the second just before it turned back to its normal oatmeal and sun-burnt-skin colour.

Aglaia's eyes widened. "So it's true. You're willing to risk millions of lives- if not billions- so you can launch a nuclear warhead- if not more- onto Greece, or some other country in Europe- aren't you? You're going to make innocent civilians including kids suffer and die, whether they are soldiers or not, just so you can make a point- to never question your authority. Isn't that right? Millions of people dead- or suffering from deadly radiation- so your own authority will never be questioned?"

There was a deathly silence. Natasha stared at the president so it was true.

"I don't believe you." She whispered. "You would do that? To millions of innocent people- just to make your point? Why would you do that?" She stared at the soldiers. "And why would you agree to this?" She shouted. Natasha was not one to show emotions so easily, but now….

She looked at them all- soldiers, whom she had always said were good, decent, honourable people who were willing to lay down their lives to save their country- any innocent life, really. Yet none of them were willing to meet her eyes. Unlike disciplined soldiers normally would, some had their eyes on the deck. Others flickered elsewhere. Guilt. Shame. Remorse.

Yet they were only following orders. So she couldn't blame them… Not completely.

At least that was what the soldiers closest around her looked like.

Most, she was stunned to see, appeared more than a little bewildered. Shocked. Alarmed.

"You…" Natasha whispered. She looked back at the president. "You-" But before she could finish, waves began to rock the ship. She turned to stare at an astonished-looking Aglaia, who swiftly answered her silent question. "Not me."

"Then who-" But the question was answered, right on time.

A hurricane, surrounded by what looked like Tsunami waves appeared bearing Percy Jackson.

Percy rode the waves. Aglaia glanced up, eyes shining with happiness. Percy was there. And Alex.

Nico had appeared out of nowhere, melting from the shadows, causing the soldiers to jump in shock.

Percy radiated power- unbelievable, majestic, magnificent power that could only come from Tsunamis, hurricanes, all kinds of storms and earthquakes. It washed over people, like they were drowning in it, and vibrated, seemingly humming with endless energy and power. Just like the other two.

There were storms- lightning crackling, steaming and thunder booming majestically and filling the air with such energy, vibrating, swirling, endless, making their individual hairs all over their bodies stand.

Nico radiated death and despair. Shadow seemed to emanate from him, sweeping everywhere, darkness, even though it was in the middle of the day, clouded over them, filling them with horror, dread and terror.

And these were _soldiers_ of the great superpower that dominated in world politics. But who could blame them.

But Aglaia herself was simply overjoyed to see them.

"Alex descended, dropping onto the deck with thunder and lightning galore. Everything smelled of ozone, and now static electricity was running through everyone's hairs and skins. Nico calmly strode to his side, relaxed- and frightening to the point of being terrifying. A grim reaper couldn't be like that. And the waves, swirled, churning, surrounding the ship. They could feel the seismic activity deep down, in the ocean floor, generated by Percy himself. The waves got higher and higher, covering the sky, seemingly, except for one tiny part, churning dangerously, before Percy dropped onto the deck, on one knee, before rising, Riptide glowing in his hand.

No one could say that wasn't a dramatic entrance.

There was silence.

Percy's glowing green eyes spotted Aglaia.

"Aglaia?" He asked. He barely managed to keep the desperation and sheer relief from being too obvious. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," his sister replied to his relief. "For now." She glared at the president whom Percy hadn't even noticed was there with them. "But I'm not sure if millions of people would be."

"Yes," Percy gave him the most dangerous look. So did Alex and Nico. They were terrifying in that regard. "Nukes. Who would have known?"

Percy's eyes swept across the soldiers gathered there.

"And you all agreed to this?" He asked dangerously still, not shouting. "Really? I would have expected better from decent, honourable soldiers who were willing to lay down their lives to protect their country- Greece was an ally- and then _you_ attacked."

Alex stepped closer to Percy. "Kill him now," he breathed. He didn't take his stormy blue eyes off the president.

"No," Percy said quietly.

"Percy," Alex continued. "This isn't a matter of morals. This man has no morals- or very few. And he's going to kill millions of people. The world would be safer without him. You've trained as a soldier. You've accepted a duty- to save millions of lives, if not billions. This is your duty. This is sacrifice… In another form."

Percy hesitated. Alex was right. It was his fatal flaw- again! He could remember that he- almost- allowed the world to die- if Frank hadn't stopped him.

"Percy, wait," Nico said in a low tone, moving closer as well. "We're surrounded. Even with our powers, it's a bad idea. And remember- Greece is shielding us. This would allow bastards- that this president is only one of- to attack Greece. We can't kill him."

Even Alex saw the reason in that.

"Aglaia." Percy asked. "Go back to shore."

Aglaia hesitated. "I-"

"We'll talk there," he promised. "Go. Everything will be alright." She made a face, but looked at Natasha. Then she searched for Luke, freezing. He wasn't there. He hadn't been there for a while, apparently. Where in Tartarus was he?"

But Percy was speaking. He addressed the president: "This is a warning." He said. "Go back home. Go back to the White House. What happens there isn't my concern. You can resign or you can stay in power. You can live or you can die. Do you think I care? There are more people who are worth my attention far more than you. You have no power here."

As if to make his point known, Percy held out his hand. Riptide disappeared. Instead, water from the sea rose in a glittering silver arc, and into his hand, shaping itself like a rod. A spear, more like, with three prongs.

The air suddenly flashed and boomed with thunder, deafening them. Alex held out his palm and lightning flashed, crackling, sizzling and threatening to strike, if Alex's power had not held it back. He closed his fist around it. Like his father's Masterbolt.

Nico stared at the soldiers. He radiated all their worst fears- a little trick he learnt. Suddenly, like his father's Helm of Darkness. The shadows expanded and grew thicker.

"You will not harm any of them." Percy said quietly. "Or you can try- and see what comes next."

The president went whiter than ever now. But he- boldly, like brass, regained his true colouring, and shouted. "I have the damned nukes! You won't kill us- you won't succeed! I can bloody nuke all of Greece if I wanted to!" He shrieked the last bit.

"You won't be able to stand up to us. America will never take any threats!"

"With all due respect," Nico said walking closer. He was more menacing and frightening than ever. "I think you're mixing up what's in America's best interests, with what you _think_ is best for _you_."

"He's right." A voice said. Andrew Stone, Commander of the Joint Chiefs of Staff appeared out of nowhere.

He looked at the president. "He's right. And now we've caught you out. I think it's time for everyone to decide."

He addressed the troops. "Is this really what you want? In the film Valkyrie, Tom Cruise's character, said that if he died there, he would leave nothing to his children but shame. You are serving a great nation- a great people. Not this individual, whom you have just heard- with your own ears- planning to destroy millions- if not billions- of innocent lives, and you've just seen how little regard he has for human life, compared to the ones he calls our adversaries here." He looked at the three demigods.

"So, let's take a vote, shall we? Which one of you," he addressed them all. "Would like to be the first to tell your mothers and fathers, your wives and children, that you agreed to turn your back on a trusting ally, attacked them willingly, and destroyed an entire country of innocents, and people who were honourably defending it to the death- whom many of you have fought alongside with- by allowing these nukes to fall?"

They looked sweaty and clammy. "It's our orders, sir." One of them hesitated.

"From who?" Andrew Stone looked at the president. "I think, it's time for me to ask you to resign."

The president gawked at him, then flushed. "What, you think you- you can tell me what to do?" He asked, regaining his pompous, uncaring bombastic attitude.

"No," Andrew replied softly. "But these guys can decide. As American citizens- and as troops who have served our country, risking their lives, and their family happiness at home, again and again- they can. Under our constitution, our laws and our belief as American citizens, they have their rights- and their decision- to choose who to follow orders from."

He looked at the soldiers.

"And so I'm asking you- as a fellow American and a soldier- will you consent for this man- to step down, as president of the United States and as your Commander In Chief? Which one of you agrees with me?" He shouted.

There was a stunned silence. And then one man- a young soldier- took out his guns from his holster- and threw them on the ground.

"I do." He responded.

Another one followed, and did the same thing the weapons clattered to the ground. "I do."

"I do." Yet another soldier said. He threw his to the ground. It was strange- soldiers, disciplined as they were- discarding their weapons like this in a time of crisis. But they had heard enough.

"I do." And so, every single one of them did just that.

Andrew Stone turned to the president, his eyes like grey ice as he smiled coldly. "Well, Mr President, I think your time is up."

The president stared at him. Then with a howl of fury- it appeared he was unhinged. He unleashed a torrent of swearwords and cursed. "You bastards!" He howled. "You don't know anything you're doing, any of you! You don't know what you're saying!" He was beyond reason. "I gave America freedom!" He howled. "I made America great again! I paid you guys, gave you everything you ever wanted, kept America safe from drug lords, rapists and murderers from other friggin' nations who were desperate to take chunks outtta us- to make us less of everything we are- and you would let them!" He lunged forwards, grabbing a gun, and aimed at the last person who was expecting this- at Princess Aglaia.

The gunshot echoed throughout the entire ship- and possibly to the whole ocean.

And Aglaia stared, stunned, as she felt herself fall, pain erupting, but she didn't register it.

* * *

 **Sorry- but I was still very busy! I'm really, really sorry!**

 **Jasongreen: Yes- everyone is being manipulated! Thanks! I think we all know what kind of guy this president is like! But hey, if there's a chance dictators can get into power, there's always a chance people like this guy can.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

* * *

 **Greek words:**

Δεν είναι όλοι μας θέλουμε πόλεμο. Και είμαι ένας από τους- ένα ημίθεος.- Den eínai óloi mas théloume pólemo. Kai eímai énas apó tous- éna imítheos.- Not all of us want war. And I'm one of them- a demigod.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aquafin : Thank you!**

 **Lmao : Thank you- I actually did think about the nukes, but didn't know how to get them in the plot. I know Aglaia seems unusually sharp, but that's owing to her circumstances, I promise you. As Michelle Moran- author of **_**Cleopatra's Daughter**_ **\- put it; she was raised in an adult world with adult expectations. Though most royal families try to provide as normal an environment for their children to grow up in, Aglaia never had that luxury. She never had the luxury of choosing what she wanted to be in life, anyway, but even then, she wasn't fortunate. Her circumstances were extraordinary. If you've ever watched** _ **My Big Fat Greek Wedding**_ **, you'd remember that the grandmother was horribly traumatised- she still thought they were at war. Later, before the wedding, the mother speaks about her experiences- during Greece's many wars- she saw invasions from Germans and Turks among many. In this storyline similar things happened, but the crises hadn't fully ended by the time Aglaia was born- one of the reasons the mother married not for love. And her experience as a demigod would have taught Aglaia something- to think ahead- a few steps ahead of the enemy, and of the impact any decisions in quests and battles would have had on the future. I mean, Percy was called 'Seaweed Brain' by Annabeth, but by** _ **The Last Olympian**_ **he had good- though rudimentary- strategic and tactical skills. If you don't develop that as a demigod, then you're dead.**

 **As for** _ **HIM**_ **\- if you want me to explain, wait for the next chapter! There's a list, believe me!**

 **To avidreader28: Thank you so much! I will do my best! Lately I have been busy, though.**

 **To adipose1913: Thanks! And heck, no, she's having it really rough! Yes it's about time the president gets confronted. Honestly there is still the problem of who is going to succeed him, but once Andrew Stone shows just how big a dick he really is, then everyone may follow his lead and not go for the goons he had in offices of power. As for Alexandros' son- I've heard and read so many different versions- it's crazy! There was the Oliver Stone movie narration where Ptolemy claimed Kassandros poisoned Alexandros Aegus and his mother Roxana when the boy was an adolescent. Then there was the novel, the Conqueror's Wife by Stephanie Thornton that said that he died as a baby when his grief-stricken aunt Thessalonike- Alexandros' half-sister and the girl Kassandros married later- aimed a sword-blow towards his imprisoned mother when she blamed Roxana for her other half-brother's death- Kassandros merely claimed responsibility in that version. In Wikipedia, it is mentioned that Kassandros had him assassinated by Glaucias when he was fourteen. Heck, we don't even know the year of his death! But there is no denying that Kassandros has been linked to his death- his dynasty replaced the Argead dynasty. **

**In this storyline, the Infinity Stones have been used- Reality and Time- to make sure that Alexandros Aegus or Alexandros IV- actually survived to rule and rule successfully. Aglaia is his descendant. Meaning she wouldn't have existed and Greece the way it is right then, if the stones hadn't been used.**

* * *

Aglaia didn't scream or anything. In hindsight, she should have known something like this was coming.

But hey, there was Percy, Nico and Alex- three immensely threatening demigods- Black Widow and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff who had just initiated a vote for his resignation.

Big surprise.

Of course, he probably thought that she was the one that was the most vulnerable. In that case, she really wished she could have shocked them all by instantaneously healing, then jumping up to leap and throttle and bash the president to death.

But of course, she didn't. That was just rotten luck.

Aglaia stumbled and fell to the deck.

She heard the commotion alright.

The fact that Percy reacted badly to this- and Alex. Nico too. With a roar that could have come from any of them- more likely to be from the former two, but hey, probably Nico too- nature started reacting badly.

There were howling winds- that felt strangely soothing. The waves were… Crazy. But hey, she liked it too- for some reason, Aglaia felt like she was being rocked, comfortingly, like a baby in a cradle. Yes, there were shadows. But she felt like she was going to sleep. The impact must have made her mind go fuzzy.

The mayhem that ensued was bizarre alright.

When the president fired the bullet, and everyone saw it hit Princess Aglaia, some people didn't know how to react.

Many of the American soldiers- torn between the fact that he was- despite their vote- still de facto Commander in Chief, and that he had been voted out- though not officially right before attempting to kill an innocent girl who was merely trying to defend her country- stood there stunned. Meanwhile, Andrew Stone and more than a few other officers- a few of whom were also demigods- jumped onto the president and started to subdue him. They clashed with members of the Secret Service whose job it was to protect this man, no matter what.

And in that struggle, some soldiers, seeing what happened, reacted and went to either break them up, or to stop- hopefully not by violence- the Secret Service agents who tried to beat up the officers.

Meanwhile, Natasha caught the princess and was desperately trying to keep her conscious.

Percy- and Alex- gave such a roar, which Nico followed half a heartbeat later.

The sea exploded. Colossal waves, larger than the kraken of myth, rose high into the sky. The sky too it seemed- with lightning that seemingly literally blinded them, and thunder which seriously hurt their ears.

And soon, the dead began flooding the ship.

Skeletons of zombies who drowned or died at sea battles, clawed their way from the depths and onto the carrier, causing even the most hardened men to scream.

The shadows went wild it seemed.

Aglaia blinked. "Aglaia," Natasha said desperately. "Aglaia- stay with me!"

Aglaia blinked again, her eyes- thankfully- focused. "Natasha," she said weakly. Then her voice grew stronger.

That bullet… It had been mixed with Celestial Bronze dust.

"Get everybody off the ship," she hissed. "Every one of them do you hear me!"

Natasha stared. "What?"

"The Stone!" Aglaia wailed, pushing herself off her and tumbling front-first onto the deck.

"The Infinity Stone!"

Her shriek caught everyone off-guard.

At that point the drowned and slaughtered zombies and skeletons froze and melted away into ash. The shadows halted.

The waves themselves stopped and the thunder and lightning disappeared.

"Get them off!" The princess shrieked again. "Get them off- abandon ship!"

She was screaming and hysterical- nothing like as if she had been shot.

Because the wound was gone.

"Abandon ship!" Her eyes flashed. "NOW!"

Natasha didn't need telling twice. "Go!"

"Aglaia!" Percy shouted desperately. "Percy!" Aglaia screamed. "Get them off the ship!"

"What?"

"The Infinity Stone!"

Nico was the first one to understand what was going on- somewhat. "Get off the ship- now!" He roared.

* * *

Tony Stark was testing his functions.

So far, so good. At least this suit was. The other one was damaged back when he and Alex McDermott had this epic fight.

He held out his hand. He was preparing to test it when someone pushed into the room.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"There is something going on in one of the US carriers in the Aegean." It was Clint.

Tony blinked. "There are US carriers in the Aegean?"

Seriously? Steve shook his head, disgusted. "And I thought I was way behind."

"There were flares- looked like a signal. And then next thing we knew, Percy, Nico and Alex took off- Jason was nowhere to be seen- and they headed in that direction."

Tony blinked. "And then…"

"Waves," Clint continued. "Giant ones. Lightning and thunder. But it didn't look like it wanted to strike everybody. And then…" He shrugged. "I think you'd better get there- before the son of Zeus loses his temper." There was a flash of lightning and everyone winced. "Sorry," Clint muttered.

Tony shook his head then his face-mask came back on and he zoomed off. Captain America sighed, picked up his shield and ran after him.

The rest of the Avengers- minus Black Widow- went ahead.

* * *

Aglaia was not in a good form. The wound had healed, but...

"Get them off!" She screamed. "NOW!"

"Go!" Natasha shouted, springing to her feet. Whatever was coming wasn't good- it had something to do with the stone inside of her. "ABANDON SHIP!"

"What?" Someone asked.

"GET THEM TO ABANDON SHIP!" Natasha shouted. "BEFORE-"

But then a brilliant flash of light blinded them.

The waves started to churn all around them, like a whirlpool- except this time, it was rising. The winds started to pull in their direction.

"WHAT THE TARTARUS!" Percy yelled.

"IT'S NOT ME!" Alex bellowed.

"NO- THE INFINITY STONE!" Nico shouted.

At that point the waves rose higher and higher- far more chaotic than in a storm or a Tsunami.

The winds started to sweep towards them.

Alex reacted. He held the wind at bay. He was successful- mostly.

But things started to happen. The soldiers toppled over and fell. Many of them were blown aside. Alex gritted his teeth. He strained. He strained harder than he had ever done so with his powers.

But even that wasn't enough. What chance would a demigod son of Zeus have against an Infinity Stone?

All over the universe things started to react.

In Xandar, where the Nova Corps kept one of the most powerful- and dangerous items in the universe, something started to stir.

Through its safe sanctuary, purple lights started to appear radiating from the Stone of Power. Glowing brightly, seeping through cracks so thin that no paper can slip through, the stone started to hum and quake.

The Nova corps reacted. They sent word to the Nova Prime- and rushed inside. The stone was causing the entire _building_ to shake.

With the Collector, everything was fine. But in its safe container the Aether started to glow and quake also. It shook and hummed, rocking the box. The live specimens eyed it nervously, before a number of them began whimpering- the animals- scratching and pounding the prisons that held them, more than a little nervous.

In Odin's Vault. The Tesseract glowed bluer and brighter than ever. _Einherjar_ cautiously walked down to investigate. What they saw alarmed them. The stone was so bright it almost blinded them, it started to hum and vibrate- no shake. Soon the entire vault began to shake, if not the whole place.

They ran to tell the All-Father, the building shaking terrifyingly as they ran.

On Midgard- Terra or Earth as it was known amongst its people- things went chaotic.

People in Athens gasped and many of them went running to balconies, rooftops and hills overlooking high places, open-mouthed and gaping. A few brought binoculars, but they didn't need that to see what was happening.

A massive- or rather, ginormous- beam or pillar of light, silver-white in colour, rose from the ship in the middle of the Aegean and into the sky, whereupon it seemingly broke through the dark clouds which had mysteriously gathered, just moments before, and the ship- shockingly- started to rise.

It rose several feet into the air- so getaways won't be easy even though they had aircraft.

The winds were howling now, smashing into them, the waves pounding and booming.

Greek and American ships alike had their soldiers look incredulously through their binoculars and witnessing this entire situation.

Light emanated from the ship into all directions. And then it zoomed into those directions and seemingly died out- either they were sucked out or back to where they came from, no one knew. And then…

 _BOOM_. The concussion hit them- the shockwave.

It swept across the Aegean and onto Greece- in every direction as a matter of fact. And it knocked people off their feet. Then it started again.

Huge, blinding light. Then things started rising. Cars and ships- mostly military as they were the only ones out there.

Everyone on board the carrier could feel the magnetic pull. They couldn't understand it. They certainly couldn't see it. But it was as if a magnetic field of energy was reaching out- infinitely far in length and distance- throughout every corner of the universe.

Many different realms felt it. Everyone felt it. Water shot up from the seas and rose to the skies. Heavy metal machinery, vehicles and even parts of buildings rose into the sky and flew into that direction.

On Earth, right above the Aegean sea where the US carrier floated in the air now, they came- chunks of heavy metals, ships, yachts even- anything- and they all flew and surrounded the carrier, spinning round it, like planets orbiting a sun- except much faster, of course.

Natasha felt herself pinned to the ground by the energy.

Somehow she knew.

* * *

Stark flew as fast as he could.

"Cap'!" He shouted. "Hawkeye! What's going on?!"

"It's the Infinity Stone!" Thor shouted. He was zooming away in the same direction as Tony- towards the source of the commotion- pulled along by Mjölnir.

"It's been awakened." Thor explained. "And now it is summoning the other stones- calling them to its aid."

"What?" Clint shouted. "What could have done this?" Steve shouted.

"A trigger," Thor explained grimly. "Someone must have attacked it- or rather- the princess."

And so it was.

* * *

Natasha felt herself felt herself being pinned by the sheer force of the magnetic energy. Almost everyone else was.

But Percy, somehow, managed to look up.

Unlike everyone else who didn't have a clue and couldn't see- much less understand what was happening, Percy saw the source of everything.

His sister's form was barely visible, covered with blinding light. Percy's face was white.

Now he saw it. What Thor had warned him was happening. She was about to spontaneously combust before his very eyes.

Alex's face was just as white.

Slowly, struggling, Percy pulled himself upright.

Then he looked up.

The skies had openings torn through the dark clouds that gathered above them. But there was no lightning anymore. No thunder.

"Aglaia!" Percy shouted desperately. "Aglaia!"

"Aglaia!" Alex's voice joined him.

Maybe… Percy received a wild, truly _stupid_ idea. But it was the only thing he could do in such a situation. Even if it meant risking his life. To save her he really didn't have much of a choice.

He really didn't know where this idea came from, but it was there.

He pulled himself further, and dragged himself to his fallen sister.

Alex, he sensed, was struggling to do the same.

"AGLAIA!" Percy roared.

* * *

"What the f-" Tony's expletive was interrupted when he was what was happening.

"The princess." Thor hissed. "It's awakened. Now it seeks to defend itself- and summon the other stones. But she will not survive- the process will destroy her!"

"WHAT?" Tony shouted. "Why does she need to defend herself?" Clint shouted. "What started it?"

He was pretty sure something like this didn't happen on the beach.

* * *

"LOOK AT ME!" Percy shouted desperately. "LOOK AT ME AGLAIA- C'MON- YOU CAN DO IT!"  
But he wasn't even sure if his sister could hear him.

The column of light that enshrouded her was so wide and so thick. The energy that hummed around her- it was far too much.

So Percy staggered forwards, falling onto the deck.

He pulled himself- somehow he managed to pull himself. He went forwards again.

Dragging himself by his elbows, a bead of sweat trickled at the corner of his eyebrow. It was draining him. Everything about this was- the power of the stone.

A power greater than Zeus' Masterbolt. Than his father's Trident. Than Hades' Helm of Darkness.

And yet Percy strained. And Percy struggled.

Meanwhile, a forgotten demigod was also struggling.

He had managed to stay undetected. But the second he heard the gunshot, he had struggled to find a way back to see if anything had happened to Aglaia- or even Natasha.

But the magnetic force- the amount of energy- treated him the same way as it did the others. Desperately, Luke clambered up. He tried to do something.

He managed to get back to the centre of the commotion. Luke saw- to his horror- what was happening.

And he saw a young man- a handsome young man with black hair and even from this distance- green eyes- that struggled to crawl towards the column of light.

To his shock, he saw the outline of a figure there- covered by light. It was a girl.

Aglaia.

"AGLAIA!" The young man roared. Luke would have jumped if he could. He recognized that voice.

Though it was definitely different. A charismatic, rich voice.

"AGLAIA!" Percy Jackson roared again.

He was close to the column now, Luke saw. Hs hand- struggling with enormous energy that- despite attracting things- also appeared to repel others, like him- and Percy reached out, inside the column, and managed to grab hold of something.

Inside the column of light, Aglaia's eyes flew open. Percy nearly screamed. The amount of energy- burning, searing heat, like scorching burns, hot lava and much more, multiplied by over a billion- went into his skin, and flowed through his veins and arteries, spreading through nerves, rushing through muscle and entering bones.

It spread outwards. The energy that threatened to take them apart. It spread from his hand and arm, all the way to his neck and head. And Percy's eyes- not just his irises and pupils- but the eyeballs and sockets themselves, his mouth when it opened- the skin on his face, the individual hairs on his head- shone with silvery-white light.

Somehow he managed to close his mouth despite a silent scream.

Aglaia- somehow- managed to recover her senses. Maybe it was because her brother was sharing the burden of being incinerated from the inside out.

"ALEX!" She screamed.

Alex stumbled forwards. He made it.

"LIGHTNING!" She screamed. "USE YOUR LIGHTNING!"

Alex stared at Aglaia- the light had allowed him a clearer view of her now- with shock. "WHAT?"

"THE LIGHTNING!" She screamed. "HIT ME. WITH YOUR LIGHTNING!"

Alex wondered if she had gone insane. "WHAT?!"  
"JUST DO IT!" She screamed. "IF YOU DON'T- WE'LL ALL DIE!"

"NO!" He shouted. "IT WILL KILL YOU!"

"RESCUCITATE ME!" She screamed. "BUT HIT ME FIRST!"

"NO!" He screamed. "NO- I CAN'T DO IT- I CAN'T CONTROL IT, AGLAIA YOU KNOW I CAN'T! I'LL INCINERATE YOU!"

"THIS STONE WILL DO IT INSTEAD!" Aglaia shrieked. "IF YOU DON'T. RESCUCITATE ME. GIVE YOURSELF THE WILL TO CONTROL IT- MASTER. YOUR. POWER!"  
Alex paled further.

"PLEASE!" Aglaia screamed. She was really starting to burn now. From the inside out. He could see that. Her lovely face- burning away. "PLEASE!"

"ALEX!" Percy shouted. He looked at Alex, his eyes completely covered and shining with silvery-white light. "JUST DO IT. TRUST US BOTH!"

Alex had never felt so bloodless.

"DO IT!" Both sibling shouted.

Taking a deep breath, he sent a prayer to his father Zeus.

 _I know I've never been close to you,_ he thought. _But please…. Help me save them- help me save everyone. I've never asked you for anything, and I never will again. Just this once… Father._

And with that, Alex reached raised his arm up.

Lightning sped down from another opening through the clouds, which had opened its way for it- majestically, actually. It landed on Alex's fingers. Alex watched it sizzle, crackle and flash with power. And then he took a deep breath…

And plunged his hand through the column of light.

And touched Aglaia- right at the heart.

The lightning flowed all the way from the skies, and through Alex's arm and hand- right into Aglaia's heart.

The power of the Masterbolt- sent by Zeus who had answered his son's prayer.

Aglaia screamed as the lightning filled her entire being.

And instantly, everything ceased.

The chunks of metal, yachts, ships and everything else, fell back to the sea with a loud, booming splash. The waves that rose high into the sky, retreated like it had been pulled back all of a sudden. Everything fell back with so much force- almost as much as before when it had been summoned by the Stone of Attraction.

Another shockwave ensued, again knocking everyone further back.

And everything was silent.

* * *

Alex withdrew his hand, like he had touched a flaming-hot poker. Percy- who looked like he had gone back to normal- staggered forwards and cradled his sister's limp form to him. She was silent. Her eyes were closed. Her face much too pale. Her heart had stopped.

Placing her on the deck, Percy performed CPR. Desperately, he did his best. Alex- tears in his eyes, for the first time in so many years- watched as his friend pounded on Aglaia's chest. "C'mon!" Percy shouted. "C'mon, Aglaia- don't do this to me- PLEASE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He shouted harder than ever.

He pounded her powerfully, it was a miracle no bones were shattered. "WAKE UP!" He screamed, hysterically. Tears were also running down his face. "WAKE UP, AGLAIA! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" He was crying hard now. "PLEASE! PLEASE!"

But Aglaia stayed motionless.

Nico staggered over to them.

Forcefully, Percy blew into her mouth and pounded on her chest three more times.

And Aglaia sprang up, spluttering and gasping.

All three of them came close to her and enveloped her tight, holding her close.

Luke- who had been pushed back and pinned down by the shockwave, staggered to his feet as fast as he could.

Clutching a railing near him, he saw Aglaia sitting up, held by none other than Percy Jackson.

* * *

Natasha scrambled up.

The Avengers- even Thor- had been struggling to even get close to the carrier. They had been thrown back- hurled into the ocean by the shockwave.

Tony broke through the water in his suit- so did Banner, gasping in his human form.

Steve brushed his wet hair from his face. Clint spluttered, the water spewing from his mouth.

Thor swam forwards, and looked in the direction of the carrier.

* * *

"WHAT THE FLAMING F***!" The president screamed.

He'd survived. Well, he wasn't the only one. No one else- believe or not- amazing as this seemed- died.

He scrambled to his feet. He reached for the gun he had dropped. By this time the Natasha Romanoff had also gotten to her feet. And she was pointing a pistol at him.

"Not so fast," she snapped.

"This is treason," he panted. He glared at her, his small piggy eyes getting narrower. Putting his face closer, he said, "This is _treason_!"

"Not in this country," Natasha retorted breathlessly. "And not anymore!"

Suddenly Iron Man flew into view. "Natasha!" Tony shouted.

Thor, Banner, Captain America and Hawkeye appeared as well. Bruce was the only one not in his fighting form.

"Errr… Natasha, what the heck are you doing?" Tony asked awkwardly.

Steve noticed Princess Aglaia, being clutched close to Percy Jackson. And Alex and Nico.

He looked at Natasha.

"Natasha, why are you pointing a gun at the president of the United States?" Tony asked awkwardly.

"He's not the president," Natasha panted. "Not anymore."

"Huh?" Tony was lost and confused. "He shot the first bullet," Natasha said by way of explaining.

Thor frowned. "So that was what..."

"Yes," Natasha said not wasting time with it. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for him. He ordered the nukes- smuggled them here to Greece. He authorised the attack. Although everyone can safely admit they've been buttheads, we're nowhere as close as this asshole, here." She jerked her head towards the president's direction.

Steve took a deep breath.

"Sir, you're going to have to explain a lot of things," he warned. "In my day we didn't have this thing- but you're going to have to explain things- not just to the US senate and the Hellenic parliament- but to the United Nations- and the International Criminal Court. We're taking you in- for Crimes against Humanity." He confirmed.

The president went white. "You don't have that power." He said. "You don't have that jurisdiction- I do."

Steve shook his head. "Not anymore."

The president glared at the Avengers' direction. "You can't try me without reason. No matter what you guys think, I'm still the president of the United States. You can't say I did this- you guys attacked Greece. You guys attacked this place. Everyone else did just as much as I did- if not more." He said arrogantly.

"That may be," Banner said. "But at least we're willing to answer any questions to all of this- and at least we had a good motive, despite any stupidity- to keep people safe. You on the other hand- there are people who can support the claim that you're only doing this to cement and keep your power." Clint stated.

"Yeah," Natasha breathed. "So it's all over." She was panting from exertion- not something she usually did, though.

"It's over, Mr President." Tony pointed his hand at him. "We're taking you to the Netherlands- to the ICU in the Hague. I'm sure they'll definitely be interested in hearing an account of all your doings. After all, it'll be the first time a president of the United States will be put on trial for international Crimes against Humanity."

The president stared at him. "They're _freaks_!" He shouted, gesturing to the demigods- which he didn't know Aglaia was one of. "Half-human freaks. They don't belong in this earth. They're not human."

"Maybe," Tony scoffed. "But the people of Greece and Denmark and the rest of Europe- which you currently are at- are, if that's so important to you, your _assness_."

The president shook his head. He too, was panting. "No," he said. "I'm not going the hell with you anywhere."

"Too bad," Natasha said. She moved forwards. She found it surprising that the demigods stayed silent.

But a quick- but sharp- glance showed that Aglaia was holding onto Percy, Alex and Nico who all looked venomously at the president in their own different ways.

She was restraining them. This was not their position. Not their say or jurisdiction. Not even Aglaia, who was merely the granddaughter of a constitutional monarch. She nodded at Natasha's direction. As if handing everything to her. The princess of Greece.

Andrew Stone shrugged. "Sorry Mr President." He said the title mockingly. "But I think your days are numbered."

The president flushed an ugly flush. "You can't take me!" He snarled. He lifted his gun again. He aimed to shoot the princess. "You can't take me!"

"NO!" Percy bellowed. Just at that moment, Luke reacted.

He did something crazy. It wasn't the first time he issued an attack on a ruler.

But heck, this time, he wasn't about to announce anything to the world. He wasn't going to be hated for _this_. After all, he didn't do this, this time because he felt that something or someone better could take this man's place. No longer would he take up arms for overthrowing a ruler of any kind.

This time he did it for her- for Aglaia.

After all, a true son of Hermes breaks the rules.

Luke picked up one of the fallen weapons- an AK47- and aimed it at a satellite up high.

It was a good hit. Although it wouldn't have normally been enough, this time, the bullet hit something rather important- though vulnerable.

And maybe the gods were smiling.

The satellite toppled down.

Andrew Stone, even members of the president's Secret Service, were standing away from him.

Andrew leapt out of the way, grabbing one soldier and pushing a few others aside- the ones he could reach.

Everyone jumped out of the way. The three demigods shielded Aglaia, pulling her backwards. Natasha leapt out of harm's way, while Iron Man and Thor pulled backwards.

The satellite smashed onto the president. A whooshing sound and then a crash, and sparks flew into the air.

It wasn't the last one.

A few satellites- for some reason- fell as well, like the first one, it bumped and crashed into several things- like the bridge, before smashing, landing on top of the president and burying him under their weight.

Ouch.

* * *

They retrieved him- much later.

Many of the other ships' crews helped. The US navy- and the rest of the navy brokered a truce with the Greeks- agreed upon by those that Andrew Stone had met with.

The First Lady was informed.

Miraculously, the president was still alive by the time they dug him up. He was placed on a stretcher. Much to the barely concealed distaste- to put it mildly- of the ordinary Greeks but with the permission of the Hellenic military and government, the president was carried off to Athens' nearest hospital. Not that there was much they could do for him.

The news crews arrived. The usual large throng of reporters, journalists, cameramen and photographers. But it was strangely subdued. Everyone seemed to be looking at one another, not just puzzling at what had happened, but wondering what would come next.

Finally, on three thirty-three am the next day, the president was pronounced dead.

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Most especially those in the United States. Even his former allies.

Apart from the First Family, no one really mourned him.

The First Lady rushed to Athens as fast as she could. The rest of the First Family did as well- and the Vice-president and his wife.

The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, in the meantime, had some trusted individuals rushing _back_ to the United States.

Normally, in such a crisis, the Vice-president would have been declared the new president.

Not this time.

One thing lead to another. And the Vice-president was stopped from boarding Air Force One- where a camera-crew were at the ready. The Secretary of Defence went live on American television. The Chief-counter-terrorism advisor was already in Athens along with Andrew Stone. The Commander of the US/Nato forces stopped the Vice-president from boarding.

He told the Vice-president he would not be the United States president. Not today.

And so those that did go back to the US, addressed the Senate- both parties. They came to a conclusion. Even the president's former allies- who looked at political embarrassment and disaster in the face- had to agree.

While they would be holding elections, no one who was privy to the president's schemes and plots (the nukes had already been called back) would go anywhere near a place of power ever again.

And this meant a thorough investigation of everything. Andrew Stone oversaw all that. He wasn't the only one though. A senator named Mackenzie Kyle, was the one to provide real stability and calm, without being a tyrant, as Andrew put it.

Meanwhile, everyone- from HYDRA, to other terrorist organisations, to an alarmed Eris and her enraged boss- to the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, demigods and governments, ordinary citizens and heads-of-state throughout the world, couldn't contain their relief, but looked at one another, somehow knowing something would come next and wondering what in the world it could be.

The Infinity Stones, however, stayed in their various prisons. Princess Aglaia was no longer endangered by the stone inside of her.

* * *

 **Surprise!**

 **He died a stupid death- but hey, he got that, right?**

 **And this isn't the end of the story.**

 **By the way, it wasn't all Luke's doing- the satellite falling- bullets couldn't have done that- I thought it was necessary to put this there. Someone obviously interfered- made easier after the stone reacted and everything went flying around the ship, and Aglaia.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm seriously sorry- I had been getting busier and busier! Yeah, the mortal crisis has passed, but the crisis with immortals has yet to begin!**

* * *

 **Lmao:** **Fun fact: that satellite wasn't even supposed to be there! It was there on the president's orders- a military satellite which had been placed on the level above, tripled in number, due to the orders of the president- he was getting more and more erratic and paranoid. It had been placed on a higher level- remember they were on the deck- and then became seriously unhinged when the Infinity Stone triggered its defence. Surprise. But the other ones falling- no, that was not Luke.**

 **To** **Aquafin** **: Yeah, she survived! But it's about to get MORE dangerous, if that's possible! Sorry, but wait and see! There's a lot more things to clear up- the mortals are now safely out of the way.**

 **Finwitch1** **: Thank you. And yes, Luke didn't do it all by himself. But there weren't much need for help, anyway. The Infinity Stone didn't do that directly either- remember when all the chunks of metals, ships and vehicles everywhere started flying around the ship? If it didn't rip them all off, it certainly would have caused them to become dangerously unstable, in such an environment. Luke and a certain god would have had a hand in this.**

 **To** **adipose1913** **: Thank you. Don't worry. We're not finished with Luke just yet. And by the end of this there will be a new president. I can't say anything about a Greco-American alliance though.**

* * *

Alex took a large slab of meat- it was more than necessary, really.

But he owed it- he really did owe it- to Zeus.

So who stopped him from chugging a whole pile of foods- a restaurant banquet set brought locally- to a private garden in the royal palace whereupon he brought out a barbecue grill- and set them all on fire- a sacrifice.

Those that saw him stared at him. Someone else- because Alex was so not in the mood- explained that he was conducting a sacrifice to Zeus his father.

After that a number- and not a small number either- of palace staff- cleaners, cooks, porters, butlers and maids, gardeners, aides- and any MP and even the security guards- couldn't help but eagerly stick around to see what ancient, yet supernatural ritual, this demigod son of Zeus would conduct. Normally, Alex would have been irritated, but right now, he couldn't care.

There was nothing to see anyway. He just muttered the name, "Zeus, King of the Skies," tossed the feast in and watched it go in flames. That was it.

What he said to his father, however, was something private- brief, but private.

Jason had disappeared somewhere- apparently, it was as if he saw something- like a shock vision- in demigod terms. And he ran off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ …

The president was undisputedly dead. His body would be taken back to the United States. However, unlike previous presidents who had died in office, Alex doubted he would ever receive a state funeral. The outrage would have been too great.

For a small amount of time he actually pitied the president's wife and children. They didn't deserve or ask for this- they only supported him because they saw a different side to him than those the president didn't really care about. But his decisions, the ideas he tried to enforce and his actions brought about this particular downfall to him. It was his own fault he died, and it was his own fault his family suffered.

Alex didn't have time to waste on pity, however.

Aglaia had slipped into an exhausted coma. S.H.I.E.L.D doctors and scientists had medically examined and put her through surgery to check for traces of the stone's power and any effects and dangers to her person and everyone. They needed to know if the stone remained, and if it was still dangerous. Alex knew that the Stone- more powerful than Zeus' lightning would have remained. And there were the after-effects not only of the Infinity Stone's magnetic powers, but also of his lightning and the apparently heavy drugging the terrorists did to her to subdue her power and the stone's effects. Aglaia was currently recovering in hospital, and more people paid attention and prayed desperately for her recovery than they did the president's.

Nico didn't tell him what became of the president's soul after death. It was highly likely Hades sentenced him to the Fields of Punishment. Maybe even Tartarus. Now, in normal circumstances, he wouldn't have cared. In fact, he would have been extremely satisfied. But suddenly, he realised eternity was a very long time to be suffering.

"It's not resolved though." He found himself muttering. "They're still out there. They just hadn't succeeded in playing us. They're going to get desperate now that they know we know."

"Quite right," a voice replied.

Alex's head shot up. On normal circumstances, he would have thought that this was Hera. But this person's voice, was not only male, it was…

Zeus.

He stood. "Father." He pursed his lips. Even now it felt seriously awkward to call him that. Heck, being together was so _awkward_ , he had never been comfortable with him. He actually feared him, not because he was the king of the gods, but because he was his _father_.

His father. He hadn't had a good relationship with his mother, to put it mildly, so Alex never really looked forward to having or even any feeble attempts to any sort of relationship with his father.

Zeus, as if sensing his thoughts, seemed to grow not only sadder, but older and more wearied. Even though he was an immortal, it still weighed heavily on him- more than most things. He couldn't deny. She had been a mistake. A mistake that his son had had to pay.

"Son." Zeus couldn't have been sadder when he said those words. This boy didn't resent or hate him. But he would have felt better if he did.

"Why are you here? Did you receive the sacrifice?"

Zeus' lips twisted in a sad, dry smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did, thank you."

He shook his head. "I know you expected Hera to come." He laughed dryly. "Ironic. My son born from another woman, prefers my wife to me."

Alex felt- again- another thing that made it so awkward between them both. Guilt.

He winced. "Father-"

"Please." Zeus sighed. "I know what you're like. I know that whatever sentiment comes out of my mouth will sound completely fake to you." Alex couldn't deny that.

Zeus winced. "So, I am here to do something else- to warn you."

Well, of course that would have been appreciated. Granted, this wasn't as awkward as any previous meeting of theirs, but it still was.

"While your demigod friends whom you saw in Sokovia have been rescued, there are others that remain," Zeus warned. This caught Alex's attention. He straightened.

"And there is more," his father continued. "The serum- it is close." His father winced again. "Remember your past. They will come back in time. You know where they kept it. You were the first to be injected."

So he _was_ injected with the serum, Alex thought. Oh, well. His father winced painfully. Alex almost felt sympathy for him. At least this bit of information endeared him, if only a microscopic amount to his son. All he had to do now was to remember his memories. It wasn't going to be easy. But he knew gods couldn't interfere directly. It was against the Ancient Laws. The more powerful and higher up in the hierarchy the god was, the more constrained they were by the Ancient Laws. After all, Thalia was turned into a tree- that was the only thing her father could do to save her.

Alex wasn't about to complain. He had little enough good times as it was, but after all he had been through, he learned to be grateful for the little he had. He walked closer, and felt his confidence renewed.

"And I'm clearly not the last," Alex muttered. "So what do I do? After I remember do I head back to Sokovia?"

"The final battle," Zeus said. "Will be here. In Greece, yes, but before that, you must go back to Sokovia."

Alex pressed his lips together, barely concealing his displeasure.

"The terrorist groups?" He asked. "Miranda mentioned they were taking orders from someone. I know I won't be able to get any names, but is there a clue somewhere?"

Zeus barked out a harsh, booming laugh like thunder. "If I knew, I would give it to you, right away, son. But sadly, no. That you must find out

Odds have stacked firmly against great heroes," Zeus admitted. "But that was what made heroes, heroes."

Alex scoffed. "Maybe. But first, there's the strategizing. Then there's the fighting."

Zeus actually smiled. It was strange, but Alex had seen Poseidon smile more often than Zeus, and certainly far more than Hades, but now he caught a resemblance between the two brothers.

He knew that Poseidon and his children usually had the best relationships of all the gods and their demigod offspring. But even so there wasn't much hope.

Alex nodded gratefully. "Thank you…. It's an enormous help."

Zeus sighed. " _You_ would think so," he muttered bitterly. He sighed. "Well, I have to go now. But remember, Alexandros, you're not alone."

Alex blinked. "My name is Alexander. Not the Greek original form."

His father almost looked amused. "Is it now?" He asked before some vapour swirled around his whole body. "Will it change?"

Alex didn't know what he meant by that. But the vapour swirled up and with a smell like spring rain, the king of the gods disappeared.

An aide- whom Alex recognized as being one of the king's- came over.

"Sir," he asked hesitantly. He seemed frightened, nervous somehow. "The Princess Sereneia asks if you would like to join them."

Alex nodded briefly. "Thank you," he said hoping that he would ease up a little. The man swallowed.

"Sir, if I may ask…" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

Alex sighed. "My father." He said simply. The man's eyes widened. He had known who his father was- he had seen the display of lightning and the sacrifice.

Alex sighed again. "Right."

* * *

Aglaia was in a coma. Or at least she was supposed to be.

While comatose, people aren't supposed to dream.

But then again she was a demigoddess.

Which was sad, really. Because she would have appreciated the dreamless experience.

But she did see something… No, wait. It was _someone_.

She blinked.

"Hello, Aglaia." Loki sounded genuinely pleased. "I'm glad to see you're alive."

Aglaia struggled not to roll her dream-eyes. "Why am I even surprised?"

"Well…" Loki chuckled. "Eris is currently in massive trouble." He grinned happily. "But hey, look. You've survived. For now. It doesn't mean the whole thing is over."

"No, really?" Aglaia asked sarcastically.

"Sadly, no. The thing is, you've only stopped the mortals from turning against each other. There are other forces beyond all this, and they're the ones who've been pulling the strings. Now, they've grown desperate. They know you're catching up. You're close to the truth now.

Aglaia gritted her teeth. "How did the stone end up in the Aegean anyway?" She demanded. "How did it get there, and how did the crew of the _Poseidon_ managed to find it?"

"If I could correctly answer that, I would be awarded prizes rich beyond imagining," Loki said smoothly. "Sadly, I can't. Not even to get myself rich. I have theories, though. You see- no one knew if the seventh stone truly existed or not- until you came along." Aglaia winced. "The other stones have been seized and fought over, here, there and everywhere for so many millennia, yet only now did anyone receive confirmation of a seventh Infinity Stone." Loki finished and regarded her quietly.

"It was kept silent. Someone has been protecting it. Someone has manipulated those soldiers of yours to finding it- someone who could have taken it him or herself, but chose not to." Loki's normally composed features twisted into a snarl. Now Aglaia knew why mortals feared this god, particularly in ancient times.

He was unpredictable. Totally unpredictable and so veiled by his own web of secrets, she wasn't sure if _he_ even knew if he was speaking lies or truths.

But the information- _that_ could be assessed.

That being spoken, she had no idea why he was even helping her in the first place. But she kept her mouth shut- to learn of any answers. Better to keep silent, instead of demanding and not even stopping to listen to whatever the other party has to say. Her grandfather had drummed that into her. He had told her many times.

She gritted her teeth. Loki probably had the same training if his background story was any indication. The son of a Jötunn king and adopted and raised by the All-Father, of course he would have been given training in these things. And it seemed like the Norse god of mischief would know, wouldn't he, and use that to his advantage? He enjoyed playing with her.

Aglaia had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from saying anything foul to Loki. Who knew what he could do?

"The thing is," Loki said. "Now that everyone knows there's a seventh than can be used to summon the other six- not to mention it would make them infinitely more attractive, whereas it only made you _slightly_ more beautiful- they're going to make a move for _you_. You've absorbed the stone, princess. And while that might make it safer and harder to reach to some, in some ways, for others it will definitely make it easier. You really think puny mortal technology is going to keep them at bay? Mortal guards perhaps? And as the future queen of Greece, you are going to have to be seen quite a lot. I would know. No amount of humans and their weapons and technology which is primitive compared to other races- and absolutely no magic involved will keep you safe." Loki's eyes went dark- frighteningly so.

"So, princess, you will have a choice." Loki straightened and backed away from her. "You may… submit. Allow yourself to be taken by the Aesir or the Olympians for safekeeping- never to see your beloved peoples, friends and family ever again. You can live a life secluded in a vault. Like the treasures of Odin which he guards protectively for fear they may start Ragnarök. Because, quite frankly, you have the same potential now." Aglaia felt even worse than before.

"Or you can choose not to. Keep going as you rather would. Somehow, I don't think the Odin or your uncle Zeus would allow that. Or S.H.I.E.L.D. The stone isn't dormant, and it's too powerful, as you've already guessed, to be destroyed. Even your uncle's Masterbolt will never incinerate the damned thing. Or Gungnir," he said naming Odin'a spear. "So, princess," his eyes never left hers. He was emotionless, carefully guarded now, no hint of playfulness or mischief for once. "What do you choose?"

Silence.

"I want." Aglaia began. "To. Get. This. Damned. Thing OUT!"

Loki sighed. "That's not going to be easy. And even then they'll be fighting. Not just the best way to take the thing out. But who will take out the stone. Who will keep it, where will it be kept?" Loki shook his head.

"You know as well as I do, just how paranoid your uncle really is," he said sounding amused- once again. "He would never allow Odin to take the Infinity Stone, even for everyone's own good."

Aglaia gritted her teeth, but said nothing. Even she couldn't deny this about Zeus and the Olympians. She wanted to rip Loki's head off, but he was right.

Untrustworthy as he was, he really did have a point.

"So what now?" She snapped. "I can't live in seclusion for all my days. And my uncle doesn't have any children. I would gladly take whatever I deserve, but even if the parliament, the royal family, the Ministerial Council and the people would happily kick me out of the royal family for the sole crime of being born illegitimate and the daughter of a god, then I really would take it." Loki's eyes darkened. With what, Aglaia didn't know. "But the line of the House of Argead will end. I have no cousins- no Greek _mortal_ cousins, anyway. And even though the Infinity Stones may have played a part in all of this, to turn back the clock- to even _think_ of using the Infinity Stones anyway, would be too insane to comprehend!" She all but shouted at him. "If it was just me at stake, I would have gladly done anything. With everyone else," she snarled. "Well, I can't bloody well do that, can I?"

Loki regarded her silently, and she wished she could have sewn her mouth shut. Why she said that to one of the most untrustworthy beings in the entire universe- just proves that she- one, had a serious weakness- a fatal flaw- and that she was really a complete and total βλάκας!

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I have an alternative. Be prepared to wake up."

He waved his hand before she could say anything. And her vision spun.

Before she left, she thought she saw him look at her with pain in his eyes- and a wistful smile.

* * *

"Director Fury," Someone came running. "Prime Minister Argyris- Your majesty!" The last two words were spoken in a gasp.

Fury frowned. "What is it, Agent Roberts?"

The man swallowed. "We've received word. They're going to come. All of them."

Fury frowned. "From who? Where?"

"From Olympus, sir," the man whispered. "And from Asgard."

* * *

The mortals were gathering in full swing- eager to see the gods of legends from days past, for the first time in thousands of years.

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents, and whatever policemen and military personnel there were, tied tape, kept distance, kept their weapons on guard, made sure no one was going to get too close.

The silence was ominous. All over the world, people were glued, wide-eyed to their television screens. Eager to see only what the stories had described.

There was thunder and lightning. Suddenly it appeared out of nowhere, flashing, crackling, sizzling and steaming overhead, snapping wildly and threatening to blast everything to less than ashes. It appeared, from a funnel in the night sky.

Lightning flashed and struck the earth a few metres from where the eager crowds- disobeying the State of Emergency placed upon them, without the disapproval of the law- for once- stood. People screamed.

Then more thunder and lightning. An earthquake which scared people out of their minds, but didn't even topple anything over.

People again screamed when lightning struck the earth. Many turned wide and fearful eyes towards the funnel of clouds in the sky.

Then something amazing happened.

A brilliant, blinding flash of light and various colours, so fast no one had time to even blink. Then shapes of figures- like comets of meteors in their brightness and speed, landed upon the earth. _Einherjar_. The Asgardians had arrived.

 _Einherjar_ warriors dressed in their usual garb, armour included, straightened and began to march. There was no need to form ranks- they had already done so. They moved forwards.

And then the miraculous thing happened.

More forms of light. And then the Valkyrie appeared. People screamed and gasped when they saw the shieldmaidens, gorgeous as could be, with wings on their backs weapons held aloft as the _Einherjar_.

The Valkyrie- lead by Brynhildr- started at attention, moved into a semi-circle.

Then thunder and lightning appeared and the light once more.

Then three of the most impressive figures the mortals had ever witnessed appeared. They recognized Thor- in absolute awe. But there were others.

One was an older man, grizzled and grey. His beard was long, he appeared grave and ancient yet he looked strong and powerful. He held a spear in his hand- Gungnir. He had one eye- the other one was encased in an eyepatch. Not one made of cloth with a strap around the head. It was made of metal and it covered his eye. Odin. King of Asgard, Lord of the Nine Realms.

The man to his right however, was someone entirely. He was golden. His skin was flawless and pale, white as marble, but he seemed to radiate a large amount of light, so much so that people paid more attention to _him_ than Thor. His eyes were the bluest eyes, his eyebrows were amber-coloured and he had chiselled features that reminded the Greek and Roman demigods of Apollo- except that he was obviously one of the Aesir.

Smiling gently, Balder went on his way beside his father and brothers.

Soon enough, an even more impressive show went on.

The funnel of clouds widened and grew denser. Thunder boomed and crashed and the lightning lit up the world to such an extent people screamed.

And then they appeared- an even more impressive entrance than the Asgardians, admittedly. Zeus, his sons Apollo, Ares and Hermes, and his daughters Athena and Artemis- only the members of the Olympian council. Hephaestus was busy with a 'project'. What it was, nobody but the two of them knew- Zeus had forbidden him to tell anyone _anything_ at all- not even the tiniest bit.

Then the ground shook, terrifyingly and people screamed.

Water burst through the sea's surface and then in lines, groups of armed mermen on hippocampi, sea dragons and nymphs and more.

Poseidon burst out of the seas, riding in giant form- well, Zeus had ordered him to make a grand entrance and though people may scream, he gradually shrunk himself as he neared the shore on his chariot pulled by hippocampi. Surprisingly enough, even for the immortals, it wasn't just Triton who accompanied him, armed with his gigantic conch shell. Kymopoleia was there. And she was smirking.

This was probably just too exciting for her. But aside from her concerns, there were her worries. While Triton carried himself high and proud, Kym's abnormally bright eyes flickered to the hospital building where she sensed her half-sister's motionless form was lying.

A few minutes later saw more people screaming their lungs out when the skeletons and zombies started arriving. Hades had arrived on his gleaming chariot with horses fashioned of darkness.

Yes, everyone especially those who had always theorised a zombie apocalypse, were shaken to their cores.

Yet the lord of the dead paid them no heed, and simply carried on. He gave everyone a grand entrance, now he could just get on with what needed to be done- although he was surprised that his big-head brother Zeus insisted he would be present for something here- then again, Zeus always wanted to show off.

* * *

When Aglaia woke up she received quite a surprise.

There were _gods_ in her hospital room.

Not just Olympians. But Aesir and Vanir alike.

There were also mortals.

The doctors and nurses there were standing still as could be. Their eyes were massive as they were slowly absorbing- or struggling to absorb- the fact that they were in a room full of gods and heroes of legends past.

And royalty.

Their expressions would have been funny if it weren't for the fact that the whole damned situation was so serious.

To begin with. There was her father Poseidon. The god of the seas, was, for once, not dressed in his Hawaiian shirt and shorts or flip-flops. No instead, he was…

Heck, he looked as regal as could be.

He wore a mixture of Greek battle armour and robes, similar to what the Asgardians wore, but obviously Greek, not Norse. If the Vikings were influenced by Aesir and Vanir and their culture, language, runic alphabet and style, the Greeks certainly took a lot of things from the Olympians as well. This must be how Poseidon dressed when he was underwater realm- not in the beach amidst mortals. And when demigods didn't see him either.

Powerful as he was, heck, Poseidon would have looked seriously regal even if he was wearing the worst rags in the world. His obvious power, charisma and regal authority without him even thinking about it. There was no way to describe it. How his power and charisma radiated throughout the room.

But Poseidon's green eyes were hard. He hadn't seen her just yet. There were lines on his face- not because of the weather, but because his expression. It was as firm and grim as could be. Menacing and frightening. Now Aglaia could see the tiniest hint as to why mortals feared him so.

But he wasn't the only one in the room, either.

Zeus, his brother dressed similarly, was present as well. He looked grimmer and sterner than ever. Almost as if he was restraining himself from scowling outright. He looked so powerful

Apollo grinned at her. He winked.

But most of them hadn't noticed that she had woken up just yet.

Balder did. His sharp eyes saw her.

"The Infinity Stones." Odin was speaking. Yes, it could only be Odin.

"The stones are too dangerous," Zeus declared rather pompously. Her father, Poseidon actually rolled his eyes.

"They cannot be destroyed."

"Oh?" Zeus' godly eyebrow went up. "And I suppose you wish to keep it on Asgard? Or Olympus? The dangerous thing about having all your eggs in one basket as they say here. If the basket falls, all the eggs smash, and what will happen then when all the eggs are gone and taken?"

"Leaving that aside," Poseidon stated. "What to do with the Infinity Stone inside my daughter?" He arched his own eyebrow. His gaze was piercing green.

"We have healers," Odin acknowledged. "Combined with yours and your knowledge we may be able to extract it out of her, with little harm done to your daughter." A pause. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Apollo," Zeus said without hesitation. "And Asclepius." He stated. "A few more perhaps."

Poseidon surprisingly nodded.

For the life of her, Aglaia could not tell why Zeus acted so strangely with her. Instantly pressing the best healers in Olympus for one thing, but never meeting her eye, and seemingly cringing inwardly whenever she was near. Unlike the other children of Zeus and Hades, Aglaia had always been able to fly in airplanes. Sokovia was no exception.

A good thing to, there were some places she couldn't get to on ship and if she used her powers to make them go faster, people will certainly get suspicious.

Speaking of which, why hadn't disinherited her yet? Was it because they were too afraid of her father? Her uncles? The other demigods?

"Very well," Odin nodded. "Two wise choices. If I may, I would like to suggest my son Balder, Lord Frey, and the Valkyrie Herja as well as Eir, goddess of healing." He paused. "Balder and Frey are skilled at healing, though not to the extent as the latter two. However, once the stone can be removed, hopefully your son, the Lord Apollo, Balder and Frey may be able to subdue the power of the Infinity Stone and keep it away from the others."

Zeus frowned. "Very well. I would like Athena to be present as well."

Aglaia inwardly groaned. Athena. Great. She had nothing against the Wisdom goddess, in fact, she rather liked and admired Athena, but she doubted the goddess would look kindly on bringing the demigods to Greece- even to save their lives. Or for touching the Infinity Stone. Or for publicly going against the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. In fact, the world nearly blew up, all thanks to her.

Once again, she reminded herself of that fact.

She closed her eyes again, despairingly and felt the blood drain from her face. Once again, she came face to face with the facts.

Just then her heart monitor screamed a warning. Everyone either jumped or snapped their heads towards her direction.

Instantly her father and Apollo were by her side.

"Hey, it's okay," she heard Apollo say. Aglaia opened her eyes weakly. She must have looked totally despairing.

"Look," Apollo said. "We're going to work together and get the stone out of you? Isn't that great?"

Zeus shook his head disgustedly at his son's happy-go-lucky attitude. To think that his time as a mortal would have turned down the optimism a bit, but _no_. Apparently not.

He avoided Aglaia's eyes, seemingly wincing inwardly- she could tell- whereupon he nodded to her and the others before striding out.

Outside Artemis and Athena were sitting silently. Artemis whittled on something, Athena read a book, and appeared to be thinking of something. Ares looked… Bored. Much to his terrible disappointment Zeus had threatened him if he should ever start a fight, which he had been looking forward to with these Vikings. He looked quite upset and moody. Hermes was subdued, and even his snakes on the caduceus appeared so as well, strangely silent. Aphrodite had a love-hate relationship with the goddess Freya- who also happened to be there as well. It was strange. One minute they were totally jealous rivals who felt threatened by the other one. The next, BFFs who enjoyed shopping, jewellery, trading makeup tips and gushing about hot men.

Persephone was secretly checking out the god Frey who happened to share the same interest in her. Of course, Persephone made sure Hades wasn't seeing a thing. Heck, the two of them were compatible with each other! So why not? Demeter was sullenly filling bowls full of cereal and passing them around to anyone who would take them.

Hera was quietly talking to another goddess. She kept giving worried glances at Aglaia's private room. Still, she remained as composed as ever. She then spoke rapidly in hushed tones to Alex who appeared to be giving her information of some sort. Alex looked drained. He also looked ill. Hera advised him to get some sleep- he went- grudgingly.

The doctors and nurses, even the S.H.I.E.L.D agents were more than a little intimidated. Who knew they would be here amidst myths and legends.

Hades talked with his brothers, as if discussing something.

But Poseidon wanted to go inside to rush to his daughter's sickbed.

But Kymopoleia was already there.

She cocked her head to one side. "How did you know that the lightning of Zeus' Masterbolt would temporarily put the Infinity Stone to rest?"

She blinked. "I- I don't know."

Unbeknownst to them, Athena was now in the hospital room.

Kym frowned. "Aglaia-"

"Look," Aglaia sighed. "I screwed up- get it? I screwed up so badly. No one has ever screwed up more than I did."

Kym snorted. "If only you were an immortal," she muttered. "Then you'd know. _That_ was a minor offence, if it could be considered one, anyway."

Aglaia pretended not to hear. "I used my status to allow the others to pry around in Stark Tower. Yeah, we fell for the trap. We saw the photographs. They didn't do it. I messed up."

"I doubt that," Athena said stepping from the shadows. Aglaia started, but Athena held out her hand. "Peace. Lie quietly down unless you want the monitor to start up again."

"Avengers questioned me. I snapped at them. I told them to mind their own businesses. They came to camp, I played it cool. Than a bomb exploded on top of us, I used my powers and brought the water up as a shield around camp. I got knocked out. When I finally woke up, I brought the others to Greece. I brought a fight here." Aglaia sighed exasperatedly. "If I hadn't done that, we may have been attacked in dangerous ground, with no refuge when we were weary. But we were attacked anyway. And to make matters worse- the very people I swore to protect got in the cross-fire!" She looked anguished.

"And then there's the fact that I actually got kidnapped-"

"Wow," Kym said. "You're really going to blame yourself for that?"

"Princess," Athena sighed. "I cannot deny you played your parts. Then again," her face soured. "We played all out parts. You were not to blame for the slip-up at Stark Tower- if anything it was well-planned. However, taking them to Greece was not the best option."

Aglaia looked agonised. There was Athena, the Wisdom goddess confirming just that fact.

"And then," Athena sighed. "The revelation, at least did save people from getting slaughtered by the blind and ignorant. But that wasn't your fault. The fault lies with S.H.I.E.L.D and the dead president and his cronies." Aglaia still looked down. "But you played your part as well, young one." She looked full on at Aglaia.

"I warned your brother. His fatal flaw was Personal Loyalty. To save a friend, there is nothing he would not have done. Admittedly, young Perseus has managed to temper this flaw with training and discipline- not something I would have expected from him," she admitted. "But it appears you have the same flaw as well. You reacted, even worse than he had done during his time. Now you must learn to temper it. You were lucky, young lady. And also quick and sharp enough to spot the mistakes and correct them before any lasting harm. But there might not be a next time if you do not learn to temper and control your flaw the way your brother did." She smiled sadly. Her grey eyes were stormy, but less temperamental than Annabeth. "Your flaw is a good one. It is not pride or envy. It is not a lust for power, nor a lingering hatred for those that have offended you- though based on your actions, you may need to be wary of the last one," she added. "But your loyalty to the ones you love- your peoples, your family, your friends. That can be used against you."

"It was," Aglaia whispered.

"And you reacted well," Athena said. "But there might not be a next time. Your brother almost allowed Gaea to take over this world." Aglaia bit her lip. She couldn't defend her brother. Athena would not take kindly to blindness and ignorance- even for the sake of a loved one.

"You gave young Perseus a chance, ironically, to control his flaw," Athena continued. "But now you must do the same. Perhaps there may be hope for you just yet."

Aglaia was silent.

"And by the way," Athena added. "Quick thinking about the lightning of the Masterbolt. Zeus sent it just in time when he heard his son's prayer. But this is not the end."

"No." Aglaia whispered. "HYDRA… They're not the only ones involved. And whoever's behind this is building a demigod army. I know of one of them- Eris."

Athena's eyes narrowed and Kym went very still. "Eris?"

"I had a dream," she muttered. "And I actually met her face to face. She gloated at me. It was her. She's injecting demigods with the serum they made for Captain America- but it's… Stronger. More powerful. I don't know."

"At least you got the nukes out of the way," Kym shrugged and bit into a kelp biscuit. She offered one to Athena and Aglaia who both declined.

"At least," Athena agreed. "Now they know they are not able to use mortals to carry out their plan. I suspect the mortals under their command will not suffer easy consequences. However, they will intend to strike harder than ever if ever they become desperate."

Aglaia shook her head. "They should have known this whole plan was… Insane. I mean, who apart from Eris is insane enough to attempt all this?" She looked up at the two goddesses. "I mean, I've felt the power of the Infinity Stone. I doubt anyone would be able to control it."

"No," Athena agreed. "Even though the six elder gods certainly have managed to do so- even for a small portion. However, they know they cannot control the stones completely."

Aglaia's eyes widened and Kym turned to stare at Athena. "Oh?" Kym asked, her eyebrow arching. "And I suppose the Big Three- including my father did that to add to their power, did they?"

"What?" Aglaia breathed.

Athena sighed. "Even they cannot control it. They only tried to stabilise it- it is far too dangerous. Even the sheer power of the stones- even Zeus, Poseidon and Hades have to admit that it is best to keep away from them. We must try to extract the gem and its power from within you, Aglaia. But even then…" she trailed off. "You power has increased, accelerated."

Aglaia blinked. "I only remember a great deal of pain because I was being incinerated- and looking at myself in the mirror and wondering what on earth has happened to me."

"There is more," Athena said darkly. "Rest well, child. For I fear you will need all your strength, whether or not the stone comes out from inside of you." She left the room.

* * *

Alex closed his eyes. He willed himself to remember. He even met with Clovis. But as it turned out, he didn't need Clovis' help.

Hera did that for him.

He remembered she had temporarily erased Percy and Jason's memories, before allowing them to flow back.

Now he needed to do the same for his.

Or else they were all doomed.

And so he went back to face his demons once more.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm really sorry for the late update.**

 **Aglaia's been given a lesson. As to why she wasn't disowned yet- Spoiler Alert: Did anyone notice when the newsreader announced everything to the world, that he didn't name Princess Aglaia as being one of them? Ha ha! No one else except parliament, select members of the military, royal family, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D knows! They named Percy Jackson as being one of them but they didn't name her. They decided on keeping it a state secret.**

 **SORRY TO ANYONE WHO'S A FAN OF THIS GUY BUT...**

 **Lmao : So as to why I hate HIM- well, does the dude even know what he is saying? If he insults people, left right and centre without even knowing the full truth- why the heck did he insult Rosie O'Donnell when she didn't do a damn thing to him- or Heidi Cruz- I mean, I'm not a die-hard Cruz fan but Cruz didn't even authorise the stupid ad- and all he could say was, "I didn't start it."? As for McCain- okay, that guy was captured, but he was TORTURED for INFORMATION and revealed nothing to endanger his fellow troops, while this arrogant douche was enjoying life and getting rich. As for his pathetic attempt to discredit Obama by using the lame excuse that he wasn't born in the United States- that's just dirty even for a politician. And he should have found out about the truth. He's reckless and dangerous, too eager to make enemies left, right and centre. He doesn't care- he thinks that what's in his best interests is what's in America's best interests. Or he is well and truly in it for himself only. **


	22. Chapter 22

**To levo. micheal** **: Thank you. No Percy would have recovered from it pretty well, as he is not only powerful, but he did not actually absorb the stone. Remember** _ **Guardians**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **Galaxy**_ **? They recovered pretty well too, after they touched the Infinity Stone. As for the** _ **Kane**_ _ **Chronicles**_ **\- I'd love too, but there are just so many characters already? I mean, the Olympians, Aesir, Vanir, campers and much more? We'll just have to see.**

 **To** **adipose1913** **: Yeah, they decided to keep it a secret, because well, her uncle and aunt doesn't really have any children, and apart from her, neither did her mother. Anyway, she carries her mother's blood and if the myths are true, then some of her ancestors were demigods as well. I don't get why people would put Athena totally against Percy and Poseidon's other children- I mean, she had no problem with Bellerophon- whom people often forget was a son of Poseidon- in fact, she was his patron goddess. Even she had to admit Percy was right in the** _ **Last**_ _ **Olympian**_ **. I wouldn't assume that the attempt to extract the stone would go horribly just yet- remember, the Asgardians, the Vanir and Olympians are highly advanced, especially when put together. As for the other characters- well, there's a lot of them! Honestly, the Avengers, demigods, Olympians, Aesir and Vanir, and S.H.I.E.L.D agents are just a lot! It may or may not happen, but the story needs to keep going.**

 **OverratedPendragon** **: I specifically stated that I welcomed CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I NEVER tolerate flames to myself or ANYONE ELSE. I gave you the reasons as to why and how the serum- was advanced in the twenty-first century and modified- but like the Extremis Virus, it was just too much for most people's biological makeups. Half-human, half immortals like demigods _MAY_ have a chance. **

**Strange as to why you haven't accused CAPTAIN AMERICA or BLACK WIDOW of being Gary Stu and Mary Sue respectively. THEY WERE BOTH EXTREMELY GOOD-LOOKING, IMMENSELY INTELLIGENT, OUTSTANDINGLY GOOD AT FIGHTING AND HAVE A SPECTACULAR MORAL CODE. YET BECAUSE THIS IS FANFICTION, I DON'T SEE YOU WRITING TO MARVEL OR DIRECTORS COMPLAINING THAT THEY ARE MARY SUE AND GARY STU! You're just a Die-Hard fan of them- THAT'S GREAT, BUT NO NEED FOR PUT-DOWNS! There are also die-hard Percy Jackson fans reviewing and suggesting things as well- I took THEM into consideration, because they asked for it and I saw the logic in things. I gave you my reasons as to why the demigods- like Percy, Alex and Aglaia- could take on the Avengers- one thing being that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D had no idea what was about to hit them- they had no idea who are what their opponents were- and the attack plan authorised by the president was foolishly planned and executed- not by them. Remember the EXTREMIS VIRUS in _Iron_ _Man_ _3_ or the torture methods they used in _Deadpool_. IT'S OBVIOUS AGLAIA MESSED UP _WAAAY_ TOO BADLY, AND ALEX IS DEFINITELY NOT AS MUCH A HERO AS THE OTHERS- MAYBE EVEN AN ANTI-HERO. HE'S DARK AND VIOLENT, HE'S FULL OF HATE AND RAGE. AS FOR PERCY, HE'S ONLY HAVE HAD TO GROW UP AND RECEIVE FURTHER TRAINING AS A SOLDIER IN THE MORTAL WORLD. THEY HAVE FAR MORE FLAWS THAN CAPTAIN AMERICA AND BLACK WIDOW.**

* * *

So Alex remembered.

He remembered the day they dragged him out of the truck.

* * *

It was a cold winter's day.

Freezing the cold winds stung his exposed skin, but Alex welcomed it. The sensation of freedom was something he savoured and he treasured it, for it may well be the last time he was outside.

But there he was. The grey building, as it could only be presented- it looked unnatural, lifeless and foreboding as ever. Like the building where he was going to be tortured and experimented upon- like the Nazi death camps, or the S21 prison in Cambodia.

They dragged him, and he breathed the cold air in.

This wasn't the place where HYDRA handed him to the other group. Some sort of exchange had been made- but apparently they were not allied. They didn't come to an agreement, they did as they were told. The HYDRA commanding officer said so himself- he didn't like the ones he handed Alex to.

Alex had been sedated. Weakened, he looked blearily up at the soldier in front. Harsh and icy lines on his face that made the winter appear warm and toasty. He looked at Alex and Alex knew this man was as sadistic, malicious and cold as the rest of them. The cruelty of his face was accentuated with his smirk and the glints of his eyes.

"So, this is the boy?" He asked- in English, as if he wanted Alex to understand him.

"Yes, sir." Came the reply. A lieutenant, probably, who stood in front of Alex and the ones that held him by his arms. He turned around and grabbed Alex by the collar.

Alex struggled against him, but when the man threw him down on the snow-covered ground, he aimed a large blow at Alex's head. The boy slammed onto the ground.

"Be gentle with him, lieutenant," the officer said calmly. So he was a lieutenant. "We need this boy alive and healthy. You did make sure he was healthy, correct?"

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." The officer's eyes glinted further. "Now, he's a young demigod, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

What was he talking about? Alex didn't know what in hell he was talking about.

"A powerful one?"

"Based on the descriptions and the amount of ichor cells in his blood sample, then I should say, yes, sir, he is. Very powerful. Not as Percy Jackson, but he will do."

Alex didn't know what the hell they were talking about, and now he was fully convinced that they were insane. _Powerful?_ Him? He couldn't even fight back when his mom started hurting him. True enough Aunt Siobhan had taught him how to fight, but it was very rudimentary, and she _was_ his mother. Who the hell was Percy Jackson? What the hell was that ichor thing? Was it like venom or a disease of some kind that they had injected into him?

The officer knelt. "Young demigod," he said slowly. "You'll soon learn what it means to fight to survive. And what it means to gain strength."

 _I've been fighting to survive ever since I was born,_ Alex thought. That was the bleak reality of it. First it was his mother, and whatever bastard she took on as her current personal gigolo. Then it was his school teachers who loathed him, because of ADHD and Dyslexia, the kids that harassed and mocked him and the teachers and random strangers that tried to kill him. If it weren't for Auntie Siobhan, he wouldn't ever have learnt how to survive and fight back.

"You'll soon learn what it means to grow more powerful than you can have ever imagined. What it means to truly hold _power_."

Alex didn't answer. They'd hurt him. They'd do worse. He didn't trust them.

"Soon young demigod, soon."

They were completely insane. Alex repeated that to himself while they dragged him away. _Completely_ _insane_.

Into the building he went. Through narrow corridors, dragging his legs upon harsh metal. His arms ached but he didn't notice it. He was used to the pain.

Would he die soon? He didn't know. How could he get out?

He didn't know. But if they thought he would die complacently…

Alex was dragged past a shelved container with things inside. Tubes full of… A strange, coloured fluid. Scientists in white lab coats, latex gloves and masks or safety glasses inserted syringes on the ends of the tubes with their gloved hands.

But they dragged him past that and he had only got a glimpse. After all, a wall of glass separated him from the curious items. And from the icy mist wafting about inside, rising from the floor, he could safely assume that the room was a refrigerator of some kind.

They dragged him to a cell, with metal walls, and a piercing, bare lightbulb hanging from the metal ceiling.

The soldiers stood above him, grinned and sniggered. Alex rolled over.

 _Wait for it,_ Auntie Siobhan had warned him. _Wait to attack. Get rid of the easiest first- analyse them- which is the greater threat? Even if you can only temporarily get one of them out of the way, at least you get him or her out of the picture while you deal with the others. If you are outnumbered, remember our strengths but play with their weaknesses. Use their size to your advantage if they are bigger than you- they are heavier and less agile. Do not do the expected._

"You're going to be sorry, you half-breed freak," One of them mocked. "You're going to be sorry your daddy ever came down from high above and planted you in your w*** of a mother's belly. You're freak- a mistake and a freak." He took a deep breath.

"You don't have any rights." He continued inhaling deeply. "You don't have any freak rights in this world."

Alex rolled his eyes. He smirked up at them. "The last bit's new," he admitted. "But the other ones… Tell me something I don't know."

They stared at him. Clearly they were too astonished that Alex didn't take any offense to what they had just said. They didn't know whether to get angry and attack, or admire the nerve of this boy. They decided to attack.

The first soldier lunged, Alex blocked his blow and slammed his fist in his gut- hard- or was it his groin? Either way the next fellow attacked so Alex shoved the first guy aside and onto another soldier. It took them by surprise and they fell to the floor. Alex blocked the second guy's blow, skidded around him, and swept his feet from the ground.

They were incredulous of course. Alex saw that the door was shut. He knew there was no way out. When the soldiers recovered themselves, they started beating him. This time there were three. Usually, it was just his mother, her current boyfriend and sometimes whichever buddy the guy brought along. But it was tough. Yet Alex was used to it- a fact which baffled the soldiers who came daily to beat him up.

* * *

"Just for a little while longer, Alex, just a little while longer," the officer he'd seen would croon. Turns out he was also a scientist.

"A little more, that's it, just a little more and you won't feel any more pain. Not anymore. You'll feel powerful. But power has to be gained through pain, doesn't it, Alex?" He said softly as Alex stumbled, the soldiers standing around him, waiting for him to try to get up again so they could beat him down. "We all like the sunshine, my boy. But we need the rain to survive as well."

"Colonel." A lieutenant approached. "Our HYDRA friends enquire whether our 'little experiment' as they called it, has worked already. They're saying that our modifications would have to work. They seem doubtful."

"They doubt our abilities," the officer mused. "They believe they have the better product. They do not trust or like us. They believe us a potential threat. We may have the strength to challenge them if this succeeds. This alliance won't be permanent. But for now, we have a higher calling and must put aside these petty differences to work together." The officer smiled.

He looked back to where Alex was starting to slowly get up. The boy was bashed and bloody. But he shoved a fist, amusingly to a soldiers groin and knocked him aside, tripping one, taking the second by surprise and knocking him down. He slowly got up, rolled across the floor in a surprising move and knocked the last one standing, bashing and clobbering him.

The officer smiled. "He's ready. Take him and treat him. Though only to the extent I specified."

"We are going through with this one, sir?" The lieutenant asked.

He smiled. "Yes, lieutenant. We are. It would be a shame and a waste- we may never have this opportunity again."

Alex remembered being treated. They didn't treat him that well, though. The officer/doctor had exacting specifications on how much he was to be treated.

As always. They treat him so they could torture him some more. It seemed to be an endless cycle. They'll never kill him. He'll never escape. Never.

"Just remember," the officer said to him just before they wheeled him into the surgery room. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

But this time, it would be different to what he had grown used to.

They strapped him down. There was another room- looks like the one he was wheeled into was an antechamber. There was another room, separated from them. They injected him with medicines.

"Just remember, what doesn't kill you will make you stronger. And remember- just how glorious will you be once the transformation is completed." The officer gloated. "Remember and think of all the things you could do when you are stronger and more powerful!"

 _Like ripping your head off,_ Alex thought. _If I survive anything it would be to do that._

 _I'll make you pay. One way or another, I would make you all pay._

That was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes. His vision slowly came into focus.

They were in that building. The one he had seen in Sokovia. It was underground. The lab. The serum. They were likely all gone. But they could have a breadcrumb trail.

He rose. Just then Jason, his _loving_ half-brother entered the room.

In an instant Alex was there at Jason and had the front of his shirt in his fists.

"Where the Tartarus have you _been_?" He snarled. Jason stared at him wide-eyed. "The Infinity Stone was unleashed on board that ship. It nearly summoned all the other Infinity Stones and destroyed the world. Percy and Aglaia nearly got incinerated and the president of the United States of America has just been confirmed dead. Aglaia is in hospital, and the gods- Olympians and Asgardians- have decided to extract the stone from her using their powers." He glared at his brother. "Where the Tartarus were you and Piper when all of this was happening?! And where's Leo?"

"Alex!" Piper cried. He sent her a withering death glare. Leo too.

"Look man," Jason said. "Would you believe that I was stopped from going with you, Percy and Nico onto that ship because that would be too much power to handle?" He exclaimed. "And there's more," he continued when Alex continued to glare at him.

"I researched everything. _And_ I captured a suspect."

* * *

"Who are you?" Natasha Romanoff interrogated.

Steve Rogers glanced at her.

The demigods appeared calm.

The man looked up. He was a weedy-looking man. Tanned, but it looked fake- like spray-tanned. His hair looked like an oily mess.

His eyes glinted menacingly.

Alex sighed. "I don't think he's going to talk, is he?" He shrugged. "It doesn't matter, he has the right to remain silent, after all." He looked at the man.

"I hope you enjoy justice, though." He said quietly. "We know what happens after death. And you can't escape it forever." He looked at Nico.

Nico Di Angelo stepped forwards. He waved his hand.

Cracks and bits of dirt burst through the tiled floor. Shards sprang up and Nico took a swig of Nectar before continuing. A skeletal hand burst through and grasped, clawing the tiled floor, before pulling itself up. More shards and tiles burst out of the ground along with clods of dirt. The arm extended and another one appeared. To the growing horror and fear of those that hadn't seen this sort of thing before, an undead skeleton pulled itself out of the underground realm of the dead.

The skeleton was garbed in military camo-wear. Camouflage pants and a muscle shirt. There appeared to be a glowing layer of skin, that actually seemed ghostly and transparent- the outline of a muscular, built soldier that had been so in life. But the hollow orbits showed, intense and piercing red lights, burning and inspiring such fear and terror that the bound man in the chair flinched and started shaking violently. Soon, he was screaming.

Nico swallowed more Nectar.

"Now," he said menacingly. "Here's the deal. I'll summon more. And I could also do to you what I did to Bryce Lawrence. Do you want to know what I did to him?" He asked quietly.

The man's eyes were wide with terror. Steve stared in growing horror at the kid.

"Bryce Lawrence was a Roman descendant of a god, who killed his own centurion. He attacked his own teammates. He tortured his prisoners and even innocents that got in the way. Then he attempted murder. He was banished, but tried to do more. I found that very displeasing. He should have been executed. But he was alive and wanted to do more. I told him, his father Orcus, doesn't approve of broken oaths but my father Hades _really_ doesn't approve of those who escape punishment." The earth rumbled. Steve looked around. The holding cell looked like it was rocking. He got the feeling that more dead people were heading their way.

Natasha did as well.

"Bryce Lawrence," Nico hissed. Then another ghostly form broke through the ground. His form was dark and looked like it was made out of smoke. He was a ghost. But his features were very much alive. He was dressed in Roman armour like the ones the Roman demigods wore. But his face wore a look of terror, etched with a permanent scream. His clawed hands reached out to the bound man.

The man screamed. Jason- who was also in the room- looked down and saw that he was wetting himself alright.

"Shall I summon the ghosts who you have wronged in your life?" Nico hissed. "Shall I have them… Speak? For with me, you must know, the dead can speak again."

Percy glanced at the white-faced Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D operatives and members of the Greek military.

"Now," Nico hissed. "Will you speak? Or will they?" The man screamed again. Bryce Lawrence was reaching his hands out, the flesh turning transparent revealing the gnarled bones towards his face.

"Alright!" He screamed. "Alright, I'll talk, I'll talk, just don't kill me- don't kill me!" He shrieked.

Nico waved his hand. Bryce Lawrence and the other skeleton retreated and pulled themselves back to the earth.

He nearly collapsed if he didn't grab hold of a chair and ate ambrosia. The taste of fresh-baked brownies, sweet and soft, melted on his tongue.

"I'm HYDRA," he gasped out. "We've infiltrated… Everywhere. But they're not HYDRA. We're the ones who took you guys- but we gave them to someone else, I swear!" He was panicking.

"Who did you give them to?" Steve interrogated.

"Another secret organisation." He gasped. "They're taking orders from… Someone. Look, we don't know. But they've made an alliance with us. We don't trust them. Heck, I swear, I don't even know who the top bosses are in HYDRA- I only operate and answer to my boss- Strucker."

"Strucker?" Percy asked.

"Baron Wolfgang von Strucker," Natasha clarified. "A HYDRA leader on the run."

"Miranda said that it was HYDRA who held her." Annabeth frowned.

"But she wasn't injected." Jason said. "She said she wasn't experimented upon. She only heard rumours- and saw kids being taken away."

"To where?"

"To this certain building high in the Sokovian mountains," Alex replied. They turned to him in surprise. "At least before they moved somewhere else." He fixed his electric-blue gaze at the prisoner. "The serum was kept underground, wasn't it? Who else is HYDRA that you know of? Who would know about all of that? Speak."

"Ummm," he was sweating, their prisoner. His eyes flickered all over the room fearfully. "A few members of the US Senate- I don't know who, but that's all they'll tell me. Some spies in the Sokovian government, mostly the opposition, members of the population in Sokovia that volunteered to Strucker who convinced them that appealing to a corrupt government to save them wasn't going to get them anywhere. So they were taken in as human experiments. But they weren't injected," he said panicking seeing the looks on their faces. "Not with that serum. We don't have it. They do."

Alex cocked his head to one side. "Do you know why they insist on taking only demigods?"

"Well, they said that you guys are the only ones that can withstand the transformation," the man stuttered. He kept babbling- at least it was useful. "The humans that did it died- at first we handed some over to these guys, but they exploded- kinda like the Extremis-virus guys you encountered." He spared a hasty, fearful look at Tony Stark. "Except it was a lot bloodier. We needed something else. We infiltrated and stole samples of Asgardian DNA and blood cells, where they got _that_ , I don't know," he hastily added, looking at them fearfully. "Then we handed it over to them, and together, some of their scientists and a few of ours, but unlike the human cells, the Asgardian DNA and cells weren't affected. So they needed to find something else. We don't know if there were any half-Asgardians on earth but there were certainly half-gods of another kind- Olympians. It was likely that Olympians wouldn't be affected, but if there were any demigods- and there was a lot- that we captured, there was a likely chance that _they_ would survive the transformation and it would work. The serum is so advanced- so high-level, that the biology of ordinary humans can't take it anymore." He panted. "That's why we need demigods. We already knew there were some who made it in the real world- heroes that became powerful and famous amongst the world's population. It was a matter of finding the young and the vulnerable. There are demigods who have run away from monsters who reportedly got attacked by them when they disguised themselves as teachers, friends and strangers and lived rough on the streets on America- and possibly in other parts of the world. They ran away from foster care, from the police who didn't know a thing they were up against-"

"And you offered them shelter, comfort, family and a purpose." Alex narrowed his eyes. "They fell for it, didn't they? Kids who were bullied and abused or totally neglected by parents, school-mates, and authorities who didn't understand and feared them, and teachers who wanted to kill them. They were so desperate for acceptance, so eager for a family and a home, that you took advantage of them, and plucked them from the streets. And if they resisted and didn't fall for your attempts, you took them by force. Just like me."

The man was now so white, his spray-tan appeared non-existent.

"I was one of those experiments," Alex continued. "They dragged me to Sokovia. I was injected. I survived."

He remembered it all too well.

The Greek troops attacking the soldiers who had him. They took him to be treated. An Irish general- Aidan Ó Cearbhaill was his name. He had appeared there with an EU or UN coalition force- he couldn't remember. He looked down at Alex and saw… Something. Apart from Auntie Siobhan, he was the first person in the world to see something more than scum and a useless toy for torture or a nuisance in Alex. He saw the makings of a soldier. Maybe not a hero, but a soldier.

And he saw a young boy unloved, harshly cast aside and brutally mistreated by the world.

He had been the one to see the potential in Alex. The first father figure the boy had ever had. The one who curbed his violent tendencies, his hatred for the world, his desire for vengeance and suffering. The one who showed him that despite all the darkness there was light. And the one who taught him to channel all his energy and rage into training- to become the perfect soldier.

That was before he was found and taken to Camp Half-Blood. Before Aidan died.

Alex snapped back to the present.

"Well?" He asked. "You still haven't answered my final question."

"P-please!" The man cried. "I told you everything I know!"

He knelt down to the level of the terrified prisoner's eye.

"I doubt that." He said quietly. "Who knows more about this than you do? That's my final question."

* * *

"HYDRA is being manipulated, it's not much of an alliance," Jason stated. "But don't think that this is a reason to take them lightly."

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Steve muttered. "The question is, who? Who has the authority to order HYDRA to kidnap demigods and hand them over to them?"

"Them," Alex stated.

He took a sheet of paper and a pencil.

He laid it down on a table and began to sketch.

Soon the outline of two hammers flanking a scythe appeared.

Steve frowned. "What's this?"

"The symbol of the ones who kidnapped and injected me with the serum," Alex replied.

* * *

"I've seen this," Aglaia gasped. They stared at her.

"Where?" Clint asked.

"Sokovia," she replied. "I was young- on a goodwill aid mission before I discovered I was a demigod. It was miles away from Novi Grad- we were attacked- one of the soldiers in front shot down an enemy with a grenade. He fell, but his wrist was exposed. He had this tattooed on his wrist." She said brandishing the sheet of paper. She was sitting up, propped by pillows on her hospital bed.

"But they're not the ringleaders." She said. "They're taking orders- one from Eris."

"Eris?" Bruce asked confused.

"The goddess of strife and discord, the one who started the Trojan War," Annabeth replied.

Tony looked puzzled. "I thought it was that Romeo and Juliet inspirational wannabes that did that- what're their names- Helen and Paris?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, they were manipulated, yes they did start it, but not directly. The one who did this was Eris- she was the one who caused Paris to gain Helen as a prize, thus giving her brother-in-law an excuse to invade Troy. Even the gods were manipulated." Lightning above. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Okay, so this Eris is behind all this?" Natasha asked.

"I saw her in Sokovia, but no, she's not the mastermind. Whoever wants this…" She shook her head. "I wish I know. But the Olympians will be able to take care of Eris- the Asgardians too, hopefully. But this organisation whatever it's called, it's doing the experimentation. It uses not only HYDRA, but other terrorist groups, to gain demigods for experimentation."

"Like the Ten Rings," Natasha replied.

"She might have suggested we were perfect for experimentation and lured them in," Annabeth pointed out. "She's a goddess- she can disguise herself. She's always wanted war and chaos."

"This is close to the truth," Aglaia shook her head. "But it's too close to the truth for comfort."

"They'll grow desperate," Annabeth conceded. "They may attempt something… Reckless and dangerous."

"That's what your mother said," Aglaia mumbled. "I'd go with you but… I can't. I'm getting this thing removed from me. And I…" She looked down. "I'm hopelessly lost and confused," she admitted. "I don't know who and what I can trust anymore. Even I can't trust myself. My instincts got us here. I don't… I _can't_ do this."

Annabeth pursed her lips. Aglaia reminded her of herself after she encountered the sirens in the Sea of Monsters. She was so sure… Now…

Annabeth had to remind herself that she couldn't always fix the problem- she didn't always have the perfect solution, no matter what it seemed. She couldn't do it without the help of her friends.

She wondered what else Athena told Aglaia.

"I carried the weight of so many people on me," Aglaia said quietly. "I was born in war, bred to do my duty. And I've failed. I shouldn't be a princess. I certainly shouldn't be a queen. I couldn't even protect my own country and my friends. They nearly got wiped out because of me. Go if you must, but leave me behind."

Percy looked worried. He wasn't the only one. "Aglaia-"

"Nothing you can do or say will make this situation better. Just go and find the ones who know about this. Find out where they relocated the serum and the demigods still imprisoned. Bring them back. Get ready for a fight. I can't endanger you anymore."

* * *

Leo sighed through his nose. "Man, she's got some real low self-esteem."

Annabeth shook her head. "She's been raised to be responsible for everyone else her whole life- her people in this country, her family, her friends."

"Yes," Hazel reproached. She had arrived with Frank. "How would _you_ be?"

"She can't stay like this," Percy protested.

"Give her some time," Piper suggested. "She'll recover. Besides, she needs to get the stone from inside of her."

"Will they do it in Olympus or Asgard?" Annabeth wondered. "Cause earth is like middle ground, neutral territory to them. Surely they can't do it here though?"

Percy shrugged helplessly. "I hate not being able to make things right."

"We all do," Piper sighed.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Aglaia asked Luke.

He sighed. "I don't know." He sighed. "It was just… Luck, perhaps, or the stone inside of you." He looked at her. "I would have come sooner, and I tried but-"

"Yeah, I suggested you stay hidden," she said. "There was no telling what the other demigods would do if they ever happened to see Luke once more. As it happened his skills in breaking in undetected were barely enough to sneak in.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"I get the thing removed from inside of me, and atone for my mistakes in nearly destroying the world." Luke winced.

"You and me both," he muttered. "How are we going to do that?" He asked. "Something spectacularly helpful no doubt," Aglaia muttered. "At least we're close."

But the truth was she wasn't so sure- not anymore. She wasn't lying or exaggerating when she said she no longer trusted herself. Because that was the truth- she had everything at her disposal- her ability to command respect and thus stand up supported by the masses- to bring people to protection- and she ended up failing spectacularly.

She wasn't even sure if the Greeks want her to be a princess anymore- much less a future queen.

"Just wait," she muttered. "Lie low and wait. We never did tell Natasha your real name. I told her it was James." She lay back down. "I have had enough. I have never been more ashamed and uncertain of anything in my whole life."

It was the same for both of them.

* * *

 **So the _Trials of Apollo: the Hidden Oracle_ has finally come out! But Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or any characters from Magnus Chase, Heroes of Olympus or any of Rick Riordan's works. Or Marvel characters.**

 **Spoiler to _Trials of Apollo_ as well as my own disclaimer:**

 **But I swear, I started writing in this before the _Trials of Apollo_ came out- I had no idea that Miranda Gardiner would go missing in there as well! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I'm really late I think this is one of the last chapters I can squeeze in before I get REAL busy!**

 **In this Aglaia starts to gain not only doubt but low self-esteem- because she blames herself. It will take some time before she gets up again- if ever. She's really messed up. Finally the name of the so-called Terrorist Organisation that's controlling HYDRA will be revealed. And Loki has his own motives for helping Aglaia- it might not be the one you think he's doing however. That guy is tricky.**

* * *

 **Finwitch1** **: Yeah, Nico is awesome. I think the ones witnessing it are pretty creeped out, even if they have encountered terrible things before. And note that he didn't exactly threaten the man directly. He asked him whether he would talk or he would get one of the ghosts to do it.**

 **To levo**. **micheal You're welcome. I'll try to bring some in- Magnus will play a part, but not that major- Thalia will appear soon as well. But the Kanes and their magician friends along with the Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D… Maybe they'll have like, cameo appearances, I don't know. **

**As for Alex, his backstory is quite important. I gave one spoiler- his mother is not really dead, like he believed. She was abusive, to put it mildly, and like a gazillion times worse than Beryl Grace. That- among all the other abuse from nearly everyone else- was what lead him to flee to Hera- and him running away- right into the trap of terrorist organisations. After all, he's the one solving all of this by remembering what they did to him- the serum.**

 **There's more revelations coming, by the way.**

 **Guest** **: Thanks so much!**

 **To anyone about to put Flames : Please remember, I would welcome CONSTRUCIVE criticism, NOT FLAMES. I wouldn't do that to your stories even if I thoroughly disliked them. Just because a person is smart, pretty/handsome has good qualities including fighting skills, does NOT mean that they are Mary Sues and Gary Stus- does Alex sound like a Gary Stu? If he does you must be seriously joking- wait for what he does soon enough. As for Aglaia- seriously? She's definitely screwed up big-time. I wonder how she'll get over that. Percy's grown up- it doesn't mean that he's an amazing person. I DON'T SEE PEOPLE ACCUSING CAPTAIN AMERICA OR BLACK WIDOW FOR EXAMPLE, FOR BEING A GARY STU AND MARY SUE, RESPECTIVELY- SO WHY PLACE THE LABEL ON THESE DEMIGODS including PERCY?!**

* * *

"You know what to do- Aglaia muttered. "Spread the news- I've died. I died after extensive treatment in the hospital."

General Stathopoulos stood above Aglaia, gazing down at her. He shook his head.

"That's it?" He asked. "Better to say that I've died," she muttered. "Then have the people tolerate me as queen someday."

The general frowned further. "Is this truly what you want, Aglaia?"

"It's what I think best," Aglaia muttered.

"What about the monarchy?" The general asked. His eyes narrowed. "Your people? Your duty? The fact that you are honour-bound to keep the tradition and laws that have run for over a thousand years. You are going to destroy over a millennium of tradition for… What?"

"Yes," Aglaia snapped. "For the greater good- for the people. I tried playing by that card, general. In case you haven't noticed, I _failed_. I tried damned hard to uphold everything I stood for- my duty and honour by protecting every citizen, every resident, heck every innocent being as well as the demigods. Humans and demigods alike, I tried to save them all- I tried to protect them- instead I nearly instigated the destruction of not only the Hellenes, but the human race!" She snarled. "And look how we narrowly escaped- look, I absorbed a weapon of mass destruction that would make a Tsar Bomba appear like bubble-wrap being popped! Do you think you can stand me as queen? Do you think _I_ can keep our people _safe_? Save it! I'm no better than the president- at least he didn't screw up trying to _protect_ people!"

Stathopoulos shook his head. "So that is how it's going to be then? You don't have any first cousins."

"Then ask other members of the royal families in line to our throne to bring up a suitable candidate," Aglaia shot back. "There have been many intermarriages in Europe's royal houses, haven't there?" She demanded. "I've got many second, third and fourth cousins going around somewhere with the blood of Μέγας Ἀλέξανδρος sitting around in Europe's royal palaces at this moment! I'm sure many of them would suitable for the position of future monarch!" She hissed. "Get it in your wise and seasoned head. I'M NOT. I WILL NEVER BE. Because I FAILED!"

The last word had such a deadly weight to it, such a finality that Stathopoulos knew that he had lost this argument. The princess sat back glaring at him with a gaze more deadly than laser beams. He shook his head, turned around and left.

"You're better off without me," Aglaia muttered, lying back on her pillows. "I should have died with the blast. The president should have shot me dead." She said to no one in particular.

 _And then what?_ A mocking voice sounded within her. _Go down in history as the poor fool who_ _nearly brought about the destruction of her people? Is that what you want? Don't you wish to fight it, redeem yourself?_

She nearly laughed out loud. A bit too late for that, wasn't it? It would take something beyond an immortals' efforts and success to redeem herself and save her people as well.

Better yet, they could be a republic. Granted, there could be morons like Mr President who had just died, but at least her people would get to choose who would be the Head of State not just _de_ _facto_ , but in name as well. Prime Minister Argyris wouldn't be alone. She could name more than ten candidates who would be _excellent_ heads of state. But in the end, the people would decide. She never even had the right to vote. It would be up to them- they would decide their own laws and how to live their own lives- not that they haven't had that _already_ \- and someday, a little boy or girl would grow up to sit in the formerly royal palace, in an office fit for a head of state. The difference was it would be their choice to do so- it would not be something forced on them. Every child in Greece would decide who and what they want to be in life when they grow up- they didn't have to be groomed and trained and bound for traditionally honour-bound duty since birth. It would be their choice. And no other child would have to suffer a so-called pointless existence as the younger sibling of a royal who would inherit and have children to inherit the throne after them, yet who would remain in the public spotlight and have people say, "Eh, what's the point, you're already royalty- you're loaded. Everyone already knows you, anyway." And not have people see them as whatever they wanted to be seen as: a successful doctor, nurse, actress, singer, bloody astronaut even, and be watched and monitored throughout their entire lives for no reason apart from being born royals- even though they don't inherit. It was the fate that would have happened to her, had her uncle managed to produce any children. Or if her mother had any children with her husband.

Greece would be better off… Everyone would be better off. No one would be wearied down with work and duty like her grandfather who didn't even have the choice. The wars were over. No one like her great-grandfather would make such a mess as a king. It would be _infinitely_ better… Right?

 _Besides_ , _I've_ _already_ _let_ _them_ _all_ _down,_ Aglaia thought. _Can't get any worse than this, can it?_ She thought stubbornly. Over a millennium of tradition. Better it be broken than let it suffer something like this again- and the stigma of disgrace and undeserved and misplaced popularity she had been handed, the disgrace and dishonour was just too much. It would linger around the monarchy and the royal family like the stench of rotting meat over a corpse or a carcass- attacking flies and all sorts of vermin.

So it was better this way. Yes, it would definitely be better this way- whatever happens next- not just Greece, but the whole bloody world would be better off without her.

* * *

The news had spread. For once the US military would be allowed to talk.

The WHIH international news had reported it. Not just the local news media.

They had a special report. They had shown various images of not only Avengers, but now of whirlwinds, Tsunamis and hurricanes, storms and so forth. There were battles being broadcast- like the ones the spectators had recorded on their smartphones and more.

Then a young woman appeared with milk-pale skin, an oval face, pretty photogenic features, hazel eyes and straight blonde locks that ended just at the base of her neck. She had a smile that seemed perfect for a toothpaste advertisement, but there was something sly, sneaky about her, and not the good king of harmless, playful, _fun_ type of sneaky that the children of Hermes including the Stoll brothers exuded.

"I'm Christine Everhart," she said. "This week on a special Newsfront, for the first time ever, the United States military has agreed to reveal secrets about its doings and about the United States government. The reasons as to the death of the president of the United States and Commander in Chief and the mysterious, catastrophic events on board a US carrier on the Aegean Sea that lead to the president's death and the critical condition of Greece's royal princess Aglaia."

Christine looked straight at the camera, as always. "But before we bring you this special report, let's take a look back at the last interviews conducted by the president of the United States of America." She gave a sarcastic, embittered smile.

Then the image of Christine Everhart flashed to another image. The president of the United States during his last conference when he was attacked. Subtitles beneath, the president spoke:

 _"Good evening folks,"_ he stated clearly, over the top of some random guy yelling at him.

 _"Tonight, I can report that negotiations are being conducted with the Hellenic parliament-"_

"WHAT?" The demigods turned their eyes towards the general. He shook his head vehemently. "Not true- believe me, I've checked with every MP there is."

 _"LIES!"_ Someone shouted. _"All lies- he ain't negotiating with anyone folks- he don't care about no one!"_

The president started then whirled to the direction of the voice.

He flipped his hand in a rude, dismissive gesture. _"Get him out of here,"_ he grumbled.

That was when pandemonium broke lose. And then the screen flashed to an earlier interview conducted on the very same day.

The president looked like he had swallowed a sour prune.

 _"So, Mr President, what do you say about the situation, lately- the Greeks are accusing you of orchestrating and ordering an attack on their territory with civilians close by."_

The president shrugged and held his hands up, giving his immediate answer. _"I didn't start it."_

Leo snorted. "What a douchebag. I'm pretty sure I gave better excuses than that when I was five years old."

Annabeth couldn't help but agree.

When the reporter frowned, the president went on saying blah, blah, blah- the Avengers are the dangerous ones, _he_ had nothing to do with this- and how can anybody expect him to control the Avengers who worked mostly free-lance it seemed.

Annabeth was disgusted. "To think," she muttered. "That my father and stepmom voted for him."

And when she asked the president about him insulting people, by turning against their supposed allies, blah, blah, blah, the president replied with this:

 _"I've never insulted anyone,"_ he said in an insulting, patronising manner. _"Except for Tristan McClean."_

Piper gave an outraged hiss. "That's my _father_ you flipping _moron_!" Everyone turned to her in surprise. "He never did anything before you decided to insult him head on, and when he stood up to you," she trailed off fuming.

Jason and Leo winced and Jason reached out to her comfortingly.

The image changed back.

Christine Everhart looked primly up from the papers on the shiny desk-top. "Alright, so now we have the special report, coming from the capital of the Hellenic Kingdom of Greece;

"In the aftermath of the princess' kidnapping, it was revealed that she was taken from Athens to Sokovia, of all places, by terrorist groups. The princess was taken, along with Black Widow- Natasha Romanoff of the Avengers and transported, whereupon the two formed an alliance of sorts, despite their initial hostility- coincidentally around about the same time when the Avengers brokered a truce and an alliance with the legendary modern-day demigods of Mount Olympus- and escaped onto a cargo aircraft heading straight for a US carrier vessel posted on the Aegean. Coincidentally, after the press conferences, the United States president was convinced to go with the US navy to the Aegean Sea, on the exact same vessel where the princess and Black Widow had landed. After a confrontation in which both accused the US president of collaborating with the controversial Sokovian government, the princess accused the president of smuggling nuclear weapons on board civilian flights bound for Greece and the rest of Europe. The president did not deny these allegations and later, the US military, the CIA spokesperson and numerous others- including the members of the crew on board the carrier, admitted it was true. After this confrontation, three demigods appeared out of nowhere, whereupon the president threatened them, the princess and Black Widow. However, Andrew Stone, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff was also on board the US carrier vessel addressed the crew, and demanded the president step down. The crew- unanimously, to anyone's amazement- agreed and voted to support the resignation of the president. The president was _enraged_ and pulled out a gun, whereupon he shot the Princess Aglaia- possibly because he knew he couldn't kill the demigods- and two bullets were fired."

" _Two_ bullets?" Alex and Jason both raised an eyebrow.

"The Mist," Annabeth explained. "We _had_ to say something, without endangering anyone and letting the news run like wildfire."

"One of them shot the princess, the other, however accidentally triggered an explosion- not caused by any nuclear warhead, but by a _terrestrial_ weapon of mass destruction which the US government had confiscated from the secure holdings of S.H.I.E.L.D. The result-" they had shown an image of the ship. "Was a catastrophic explosion in the middle of the Aegean." Right on cue when she said explosion the ship showed the effects of the Infinity Stone. "Whereupon one of the demigods who have all chosen to remain anonymous, summoned lightning-" a close shot of the lightning coming from the sky. "To halt its effects. None of the crew members of the US carrier vessel were harmed. But in the aftermath, the rest of the Avengers arrived and confronted the president, threatening to arrest him and take him to the International Criminal Court in The Hague, the Netherlands. The president was reportedly enraged and moved to finish off the incapacitated princess but surprisingly one of the military satellites he himself ordered to be brought on board the ship, fell and crashed, landing on top of him, as it was made unstable after the effects of the explosion. Several other military satellites fell on top, and the US navy brokered a truce with the Hellenic military and government, allowing both the president to be safely transported to the nearest hospital in Athens, and the princess to be retrieved and transported there as well."

She nodded. "Now as you know, the president was pronounced dead at three thirty am the next morning, but princess Aglaia remains in critical condition." She paused for a deep breath- or dramatic effect. "The thoughts and prayers of not only Europe, go to the princess and her family for her safe recovery."

"No harm done to her reputation," Jason muttered. Percy shot him a glare.

"What? You know it's the truth, right? We remain anonymous. The Avengers are not to blame, and neither is Aglaia." Jason shrugged.

The general sighed. "Tell that to her. Before you go, may I ask for one favour?" Percy raised his eyebrow. Alex did the same. "Yes?" They asked simultaneously.

"The princess," General Stathopoulos sighed. "Aglaia wishes us to announce her death."

"WHAT?" Percy could hardly believe what he was hearing. Everyone looked at the general as if he was nuts. Annabeth turned around and frowned.

"She thinks that if she is declared dead, there would be no official reason for her to inherit." The general sighed.

Percy shook his head. "I thought there was no harm done," He pointed out.

"No," the general agreed. "But obviously… The government- and the opposition- and military along with the rest of the royal family, have decided for the safety of the princess as well as the people of Greece, along with you and your desire to remain anonymous, to keep secret the fact that Princess Aglaia is a demigoddess. She had her mother's blood. She is the recognized heir with training and experience. That is more than enough." The general paused. "Besides if some of the myths were true, then there have been demigods in the royal lone before. But…"

* * *

The news had not yet broadcast the gods' arrival in Athens. But Percy Jackson was currently in a hospital room trying to give his sister a pep-talk- and it wasn't working.

"I don't know, Aglaia," Percy said. "But is this really what you want? To give up? On yourself, on your family, on your duty to your people, all because of one slip-up no matter how major?"

"Giving up?" Aglaia looked at him incredulously. "I'm not giving up," she said quietly. "I'm just… Doing what my conscience tells me to. After all that I've done… I can't do it, Percy. Not anymore. Not in good conscience. Not in good faith. It doesn't feel right. They deserve so much better than me."

"It sounds like you're giving up to me," Percy pointed out. And for the first time in his life he sounded genuinely angry at her. "Giving up on your people- the ones that trust you? So what are you going to do, little sister? Are you gonna hide in shame for the rest of your life and never allow decent society to see your face for the rest of your life? Do you _want_ to go down in history as the one who pretty much destroyed the tradition that you were honour-bound to keep? Not just in your family, but your country?"

"Aglaia, he's right," Annabeth said softly. "You're the last _direct_ heir to the House of Argead. You're obliged- honour-bound to carry and keep this tradition going until you pass it to your own child. It's been over a thousand years- if you break it now, people will have no idea what to do next. Your grandfather, your grandmother too, your uncle and mother fought hard to bring the wars to an end and rebuild Greece- without them, Greece wouldn't have recovered and existed the way it is today. You can't deny that. And if you don't continue this, what's going to happen? Will Greece fall- reduced to a mere broken economy and much more? It's not merely the royal tradition you're supposed to keep, but the duty and responsibility that your grandparents have undertaken for themselves- to pass on to your uncle, your mother and _you_."

"My _people_ should no longer trust me," Aglaia snarled. "Not if they're wise." She said bitterly. "I don't deserve to have this covered up. And I've made so many mistakes- I tried to protect you guys. I tried to protect _them_ , like I've been taught to do since birth- it's been ingrained deep into my DNA. But _obviously_ , I _failed_." She snapped, and slumped back against her pillows the way she never usually did. She folded her arms across her chest. If it weren't for the sad, miserable look on her face, full of shame and guilt, along with bitterness. Her lips were pressed firmly together and her eyes were on the bedsheets, like she was afraid to look up for fear of being caught crying. Was she crying?

"Aglaia," Annabeth began gently. "You know everyone makes mistakes. I've done things I've regretted doing in my life. That's normal."

"Like making me feel bad on my first day," Percy muttered. "Look, everyone makes mistakes. But the real thing is, are you going to lie back down and just get miserable?" He demanded.

" _You_ didn't nearly destroy the whole world," Aglaia hissed. "Including the very people you swore to protect and tried to do so as well. _I_ did."

Annabeth gave Percy a meaningful look.

He sighed. "Alright. Fine. It's your choice. I just thought that you might… I don't know. Take a stand. Continue fighting. Anything but this- even if you have to make things right."

Aglaia looked bitterly down. Then she looked up again. Her eyes were full of bitterness. " _You_ didn't put your people in harm's way because you decided to bring targeted demigods here. And it didn't work, did it? They followed us. You didn't use your position to make accusations against innocent people who saved the world, again and again, for torturing and experimenting on kids. You didn't absorb a weapon of that degree of mass destruction. You didn't singlehandedly bring about the near-downfall of the whole world, or at least an entire city."

"Well, actually," Percy sighed. "I may have accidentally blew up Mount Saint Helens with Typhon inside it, and set him free." He shrugged. "I was also the child of the first Great Prophecy that got us all in trouble. And during the Second Giant War I nearly got us all killed because I was trying to save my friends. But no biggie." He scoffed and glared at his sister. "Seriously? Okay, I've beaten myself up a number of times too, but if you're not going to fight your way out of this, if you're going to give up then it'll be all for nothing.

"Your mother fought in the wars. Your grandparents and uncle too. I've heard about it during my time in military school here." Percy said. "And they fought tooth and nail to get this country back into working order and the way it is now, no oppressors, no invaders. Before that people were starving. Dead bodies lining the streets. Abductions by enemy soldiers. What did they die for, Aglaia? What if it happens again? You're the last heir to this family. If it all goes away... If you don't continue what your mother and grandparents have done, then… If it's all for nothing, then… What did your people die for?"

Silence yet again.

"He's right Aglaia." Annabeth said quietly. "You're the only one with sufficient training and who understands the sufferings of the Greek people. It might have lead you to make mistakes but you are the only one who was raised and brought up to do your duty- as deep as could be. The message was never given, it was _grown_. No one else understands. And certainly not a royal from another country who's either lived a life of privilege or ordinary obscurity with the freedom to chase their own goals and desires. They're completely unprepared. They have no idea. _You_ do."

Aglaia just sat there, unable to say anything for once.

* * *

"What would happen," Bruce asked uneasily. "If the princess dies?"

"Then we would be in much deeper s*** than we already are in." Tony said casually. He looked sheepishly at the campers' direction. "Sorry. Just saying. The Greeks would be outraged, grief-stricken and they'd demand payback. The Greek government would demand payback. Not to mention the royal family. If you ask me, the president got off easy. He's dead. He doesn't have to face compensation payment, or even a trial." Tony sighed.

"The rest of Europe would follow whole-heartedly with Greece's opinion," Clint shrugged, playing and flipping a Swiss knife. "It would cause a serious political, social and economic rift between whole nations and continents. Not just military alliances. Already they're saying that Feta cheese has become pricy across the pond." He sighed then shook his head and put the knife away. "I'm not even going to talk about olive oil."

"Yeah, but what would happen to Greece?" Steve frowned. "What would happen to the monarchy?"

"Catastrophe," Natasha replied, looking up from her combat boot after tying it. "Greece endured decades of war- the last century hasn't been easy for them. Not just the Nazis or the Communists, mind you, but even though the Turks have made their peace, Ottoman or otherwise, there are plenty of crises within and outside the country ready to jump in again. People would riot and go angry. They'd panic. Greece would be seriously vulnerable without a future. Say what you will. In a republic people choose. Even in a constitutional monarchy there would be different governments coming in and out of office. The king not only became a war hero- and a political and social prisoner at one point- but the family were there at the frontline, providing moral support, amongst other things- they actually did take charge of the people that were fleeing- the refugees- they were even rumoured to break out political prisoners at one point. They didn't just fight and afterwards they provided a sense of stability even when the future was uncertain." She shrugged.

"I guess they would either absolve the monarchy as there are no other heirs or ask another royal family to provide them with a chosen heir." She finished. "At least that's what Aglaia told me. That's what she's betting on."

"And if Greece gets into trouble again? Especially in a time like now?" Bruce looked incredulous. "She can't want this."

"She doesn't." Percy muttered walking past them. "She does whatever she thinks is best for her people- even if it means removing the one she blames for everything- herself."

Captain America raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Percy said. "But we can worry about that later. For now the Olympians and the Asgardians have decided to work together to get rid of the Infinity Stone." Annabeth explained. "And we have to get things done. The prisoner's spoken. We don't have to go back to Sokovia," Percy said. "They have someone here."

Steve raised an eyebrow again. "You got him to talk?"

"Well, actually we did, but it was mostly thanks to Nico," Percy explained.

Bruce was shaking his head. "That was the single freakiest thing I have ever seen," Tony muttered. "No offense, but I've seen many things and…"

"Clearly you've never seen zombies or skeletons or ghosts," Percy said. "No harm done. Just scaring the guy- any cop interrogating would have their tactics- we just don't think that the good cop bad cop routine is going to work for a HYDRA terrorist. As for bribery or threat of jail… Yeah, they're tougher than that. Not to mention torture is just sick and wrong, even if the guy is worse than you are. Besides it's against the Olympian laws- Ares forbade torture, and despite having my run-ins with the guy, he has a point there.

"But that's not what we have to discuss now," Percy said. "Now, the problem is HYDRA. And the other terrorist organisations, but mostly HYDRA. I know they don't get much Greek and Roman demigods currently living in the Middle East- the ones we have don't live there as of this moment. So we can discount the Ten Rings for now. Only HYDRA and them: the νεκρική Αγώνα."

"What?" The Avengers all asked.

"Nekrikí Agóna." Percy said. "Or Deathly Struggle. That's what they call themselves or merely the Agóna. It's their symbol. Alex the HYDRA agent to talk. HYDRA and other terrorist groups are handing demigods to Agóna but it's only a _tiny_ part of their activities and they are so much more than a simple terrorist organisation."

"The Agóna are immensely powerful and controlled. They aren't behind any terrorist bombings or human trafficking for the purposes of slavery of any kind," Alex suddenly appeared. "They deal in the supernatural in ways that even HYDRA can't match. Johann Schmidt merely dabbled in the occult. And he was a legacy. To gain power- power which groups like HYDRA fears but are desperate enough to gain a piece of- they exclusively work in the supernatural department. During the Second Titan and Giant Wars they were part of an operating and manipulating branch of the enemy, along with Triumvirate Holdings as Apollo once found out. They supplied our enemies- when it suited them. They certainly took payment and unlike the Triumvirate they appear to live for it."

Tony blinked. "Wait? Triumvirate? I've heard of those guys- they were my dad's and my rivals for like, nearly a century."

Percy gave a harsh laugh. "Looks like they've been working for a lot longer than that." At Tony's confused look Alex continued.

"That's not important right now. The Agóna have worked deeper and have played things to their advantage. We've been blind. We were all pawns on the chessboard." Percy said bitterly. "They played us all, right from the start. Even HYDRA- they knew these guys were afraid of them and were desperate to gain some of their knowledge and power. HYDRA couldn't get rid of them that easily."

Steve looked uneasy. "I find it hard to believe that HYDRA could ever been afraid of anything or anyone. Schmidt certainly was bold enough."

Alex laughed harshly. "You don't know these guys. Even experimenting on demigods are the least of it. The Infinity Stone- everything- it all connects.

"After hearing your story, Captain America, and Chiron's account of things, I realised: they aren't stupid. The Tesseract was only one of the gems and they knew they couldn't control it. For a bunch of psychopathic murders and sadists they were certainly smart and controlled enough- or should I say, calculating. The Infinity Stone of Attraction disappeared for thousands of years- long enough for most people- even the ones who have seen and used the Stones themselves to believe they are a myth. Even the Aesir and Vanir. Even the Olympians. But somehow they knew. They knew legends and myths- and all they had to do was put two and two together. How they managed to bring and use Aglaia in this, I have no idea. But they must have a source of prophecy somewhere according to Rachel and Chiron. Aglaia- every single one of us- were at the right place and at the right time. You don't just dump an Infinity Stone in the ocean, even if you are afraid of it. For some reason they chose Aglaia. Maybe it was the fact that she was in a socially influential position- and that she was the child of one of the Big Three. In any case, she withstood the Stone enough, so she could fuse with it. And the president… Triumvirate Holdings have power in the mortal world, not just in ours. They funded the Onagers among the other machinery in the Second Giant War. They gave the Princess Andromeda- not an ordinary cruise ship- to the Titan forces during the Second Titan War." Alex paused. "So we can only imagine that the Agóna are equally wealthy and successful, if not more."

Tony looked uneasy. "That's… Not good."

"No," Nico agreed, appearing out of nowhere. The Avengers jumped.

"Alex, Percy and I just got back from interrogating our HYDRA source," Nico said. "It was quick, of course. I just stayed behind to make sure he doesn't attempt anything more- and now he's safely under secure custody. He cannot escape the Dead."

Natasha couldn't help but shudder. What she had seen in that cell… That was not natural. She was not one to scare, but the dead are gone. Unless you joined them you never saw them again. This wasn't some TV show with a zombie apocalypse.

Clint and the others, she saw, did as well. They agreed. Nico didn't torture them, but she doubted that the prisoners would remain sane.

Nico's eyes got darker, his expression got hungrier. "The Nekrikí Agóna…" Nico trailed off. "They are amongst the most terrible foes you would ever have to face." He said quietly. "Their name means Deathly Struggle in Greek. Just shows something, doesn't it?"

"What?" Annabeth whispered. "The wars in Greece… The Second Titan War and Giant War… Even World War Two- they were all connected. How did you think Hitler received his taste for the supernatural? It wasn't just because he was hungering for the powers he had been stripped from at birth," Nico explained. "No, the Agóna gave him the taste for it… And Schmidt. They let him join HYDRA because he was a perfect pawn to play in their games. They let him go easily, because he could be very useful to them. And he was… He was just stupid." Nico paused.

"And they're not anywhere. They're the ones who funded Greece's invaders and wars. And they were the ones who remained and gained a serious foothold on either side. Because they've infiltrated, or used HYDRA to infiltrate, in order to gain anything they need- information, lab rats of human and demigod nature, samples from them, access to our ancient temples and everything. The wars might have been over and Greece may have won but they played by both sides. They're everywhere, and nowhere at once. They could be anyone, even the friendly face you see speaking to your kid in school. They're there at the streets along with HYDRA, all over the world, not just in the United States and Greece, but Ireland, Britain, Spain, France, Italy, the Scandinavian countries, China, Japan, North and South Korea Mongolia, Bhutan, Sri Lanka, India… it looks like they're everywhere and they haven't given up. We're nothing but a temporary annoyance to them. And after all these years, they're close. Close now to gaining what they've always desired. Destruction and recreation- the second rising of Kronos, whom they believe they can manipulate as well."

* * *

Aglaia opened her weary eyes. Apollo and Eir were discussing things softly in an undertone. She closed her eyes again.

" _You're close to the truth now,"_ Loki's voice said in her head.

Aglaia's eyes remained closed, but suddenly she fell asleep and she was transported to somewhere else entirely in her dreams.

"I admit, I am a trickster," Loki said. "But it doesn't mean that I enjoy being manipulated as well- I am my own person- it would do me very ill to be manipulated by someone else… Even if I am currently putting a humiliated and impatient Eris on hold by telling her that I am working on another plan- and that you are not ready for the ultimate disaster."

Aglaia breathed out.

Loki looked at her straight in the eye. It was dark, it was very dark indeed- the darkest look she had ever seen, the most brutal and the most frank. It was also the most grief-stricken.

"You don't trust me," Loki said softly. "You don't trust my sincerity. And yet you didn't tell any of the Asgardians and Olympians about me."

Aglaia didn't answer. She refused to. She owed him, yes. But she still didn't trust him… Yet…

"You can't," Loki said. "I don't trust myself. But I was her son, and I'm telling you what I told my brother Thor when we put aside our differences, even if it was temporary, to avenge our mother."

He started to blur and fade, the image of him spinning. Aglaia's dream vision faded into her exhaustion, the sedation Apollo and Herja had given her starting to kick in.

The last thing she heard was his voice.

" _Trust my rage… Gersimi."_

* * *

 **They are getting closer to the truth. Loki's motives are not what they seem. It's confusing. He's very manipulative- even to his loved ones because he thinks he's doing what's best for them. He has a reason for helping Aglaia- and that's neither redemption or causing chaos but just as important.**

 **Aglaia's Viking demigoddess cousin appears soon along with Thalia and the Hunters.**

 **Baldr is still alive here- at least in one aspect, because I'm making it to fit both the Norse mythology and Marvel plotline. It will explain why the Norse gods including Thor are shifting back and forth between their forms soon enough.**


	24. Chapter 24

**In the first bit of this chapter- Nico comes clean and confesses his half-brother is Hitler to Steve.**

* * *

The Nεκρική Αγώνα/Nekrikí Agóna were powerful and successful. But obviously their power and success partially came from their mystery and probably depended upon it as well.

"You think that they rigged the elections for the president?" Someone asked.

Nico shrugged. "Hard to say. The president was gaining popularity at the time. I mean, everyone was sick and tired and wanted change, and they wanted it _now_. They also thought he was rather funny."

Hazel crossed her arms. "Well they got change, didn't they? It came and it was fast, it just wasn't the one they thought they have. But they asked for it. They should have known better than to trust someone as rude and callous about other people as him."

Frank snorted. "And now Olive Oil and Feta cheese are among the many things exported from Greece that people across the Atlantic will find hard to get."

Nico scoffed. "Serves them right if they voted for him. It's going to take a long time for the Greeks to trust any American government again. Same as the rest of Europe. Not looking so funny now, is it, after he's been in charge?"

And there was the irony.

"How's he doing anyway," Frank asked. "In the Land of the Dead?"

"He's faced judgement," Nico shrugged. "Needless to say, if he had just chosen not to campaign, or chosen to do the right thing, well, maybe his punishment wouldn't be that bad. But frank truth is, he nearly started a war. He was ready and happy to get countless people killed and he nearly killed Aglaia. The Underworld doesn't have any mercy. It has only justice. His punishment will fit the crime, I made sure of that. Nothing needless, after all, he's going to be staying there for all eternity."

The Avengers nearby shuddered.

"I feel sorry for his family, though," Hazel whispered. "They loved him. His wife and kids seemed genuinely upset."

"His wife and kids never had to put up with the other side of him that he showed very clearly to the rest of the world." Nico pointed out. "They never knew what it was like to grow up in poverty, to fight, to struggle. They may have been good people, and it's not their fault, but they didn't appear to know what everyone was struggling against with him- especially in regards to those that suffered under his new laws- and Europe. They don't believe it and denied at first that he ordered the nukes to be brought in. Also, I admit it's hard for me to sympathise with them when Aglaia's mother seems more than a little upset and hysterical, though she's trying to keep it down. Aglaia is younger than the president by _far_. She's not married. She's got no kids. If something happens to her- that's it. On a personal level, this will be heartbreak, as she's never got to live her life fully. For the country it would be a waste and what will happen to Greece next? We can always elect a new president- a better one, hopefully if people have learned about their mistakes." Nico shrugged. "Greece's future is on the brink. And they're definitely not happy about it. If she dies, then they will want payback. And so do we. Who's going to provide that?"  
He looked around. No one dared to answer.

"Someone's got to pay for what's been done. They'll either pay in this life, or the next," Nico said. He walked away.

After he left, Tony couldn't help but shudder. "He seriously scares me." He whispered. "No offence. I'm just not used to seeing people who're already dead."

"Nico is still among the living," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "He's just the son of Hades."

"The god of… Dead people?" Bruce asked hesitantly. Annabeth nodded.

"He was born before World War Two." They all jumped. Steve stared.

"Wait, what?" He sounded bewildered.

"Don't act so surprised." Annabeth muttered. "There are ways to stop time for some people. Nico and his sister Bianca were born to an Italian diplomat family. Their mother was killed, and the two of them were sent to a place where time stops. They were taken out several years back, but Bianca died before her father claimed her as his daughter."

Steve blinked. He shook his head. "They were born…" "Nico was born on 28th January 1932," Annabeth explained. "He had to be put away,"

"What for?" Steve asked bitterly. He remembered his life before he woke up. While he didn't hate the time he was in now, and he was grateful for a second chance at life when he was supposed to have died, all the people he had left behind- Peggy, Bucky who'd died… He had missed out on a lot before finding out how much the world had changed.

"I suppose," Nico said quietly, reappearing and causing everyone to jump. "That I owe you the truth. You were a part of the Second World War. You have a right to know that the scum I'm ashamed to call my half-brother was behind that."

Steve started. "What?"

"There was another prophecy, given in the 1800s," Nico began. "It foretold that one of the sons of the Big Three- Zeus, Poseidon and my father Hades- would each have a son, but one of those said sons would grow up to be one of the evilest and cruellest people in history. He would cause countless deaths by the millions. He would cause great suffering for all- even those who were close to him. He would cause famine, torture, and horrific deaths along with war. Horrified by this revelation the three brothers decided to visit their respective sons and to strip them of the powers you've seen in Percy, Alex, Aglaia, Jason and me." Nico said quietly. "Not only that they gave each of their sons a curse that as they got older they would develop serious disabilities."

Natasha frowned. "They cursed their own sons?"

"They cursed their own sons so they would save the world," Nico stated. "Or they would try to at least. It was either that or they would have to kill the children themselves, and you can't ask sane parents to kill their children. One boy born in the United States was ripped off his powers over air, wind, the weather and lightning by his father Zeus. He would develop polio as he grew older. I think you know it was a certain president I'm talking about."

Steve and Bruce's eyes widened. "No way," Bruce said. "Roosevelt? Franklin- F.D.R?"

"The very same," Nico continued. "Another boy born in Britain lost his ability to control sea, earthquakes, all forms of water and suffered severe depression and some say bi-polar disorder as he got older. He was a British Prime Minister."

"Churchill," Natasha said, point-blanc. Nico nodded.

"Another boy, he was born in Austria, though he claimed to be German. His father stripped him of the power to control the dead, in case he summoned great armies of them, and of metal and gems. Parkinson's disease was one of the things he was afflicted with. But as it turned out, my father's plan to stop his son from committing evil didn't work. In fact, it was only because of the fact that the boy, later a man tried to prove to his father that he was worthy of being his son that he was responsible for millions of deaths, by torture, starvation, unjust execution and war." Nico paused. "You know his name. You know who he is."

Steve's eyes widened and his blood went cold. _Hitler_. Everyone else came to the same conclusion.

"Hitler bullied another half-brother into joining the war," Nico explained. "I won't say which one. Only it gave a reason for more suffering and death. He thought he could please our father. He thought he would finally be recognized and accepted as his son, because he wanted to slaughter and kill the ones who got rid of the Hellenic pagan religion in Ancient Times. The Christians. However as it was difficult for him to persecute Christians because the majority of Europe and the Americas consisted of them, he punished the Jews because the first Christians- and their belief- stemmed from the same roots as Judaism. He thought he would be able to pay them back for what their ancestors did centuries ago, to the worship of the Olympian gods. But our father Hades, was disgusted. In fact his rage, everyone said, knew no bounds. He cursed Hitler and rejected him, foretold that his pride would bring his downfall, and his vision would be naught by ashes by the end of the war. And when that time came, he would finally see what his life was worth- nothing, or less than nothing at all. Finally he cursed Hitler saying that by the next day, his legacy would be cursed and loathed throughout eternity. History would curse Hades' own son's very existence, just as the father cursed him." Nico went silent.

"The curse came true. His pride and arrogance in believing that he would conquer the world and rid them of perceived evils caused more armies to take up arms against him. The United States joined in when Japan attacked Pearl Harbour. Even the German military showed dissent and attempted a resistance that was crushed. Hitler was under increasing pressure which was why he desperately sought a way out. He was paranoid, determined to prove his own glory and worth was dominant and triumphant. He sought the Tesseract. The Space gem which Schmidt claimed would save them. Johann Schmidt was the right man for the job, but he actually manipulated him, and ended up dead by his own arrogance and idiocy. Soon Hitler saw his life was worth nothing. Mussolini- his closest ally was dead- lynched. Italy turned against him. The Soviets were closing in on Berlin and the Americans and British were fast approaching as well. He begged, pleaded to our father, yet our father warned him that he had brought this upon himself. He killed himself. And Hades was right. By the next day, news of the concentration camps had spread. Most of them were now liberated. The world received the news. Look at Hitler's legacy now. It's cursed, with only a few gods-forsaken idiots to live up to it." Nico shook his head. "So there's the secret. The reason for World War Two. The reason why your friends and families died, the reason as to why you were frozen in time, why you were transformed, why all this happened." Nico's dark eyes glinted and they looked strangely wet. "Do you blame us?"

Steve took a deep breath. "You know I can't blame you. You were like a kid when that happened. And by the looks of it, your father did try to stop him- he did in a way. They all did."

"And the irony is that instead of stopping him with the first curse, my dad enabled all this to happen." Nico sighed. "After all these centuries, people should know better than to change prophecies that they don't like. Kronos, king of the Titans was given a prophecy saying that one of his children would overthrow his rule and toss him into Tartarus. So as soon as they were born, he swallowed each of his kids- literally." The Avengers took a step back in disgust and disbelief, recoiling. Sure some of them had heard the myth, but to realise it was true… "His wife got mad, and hid Baby Zeus so when the kid grew up, he tricked his dad into puking out his siblings, who were immortal and alive, happy to take over, cut him up and throw him into Tartarus. Total irony. Same with Oedipus and I'm not even going to repeat what they tried- and failed to do- with _him_." Nico looked disgusted.

"Around the same year my mother died, another Great Prophecy was given- it said that the next child of the Big Three to reach the age of sixteen would decide whether Olympus and Western Civilisation- or the whole world in fact- would destroyed or saved." He gave a harsh laugh. "You'd think that everyone would know better than to try to prevent this thing coming. At least they knew better than to curse them. But my mom was killed and that was why my sister and I were hidden in a place where time stood still. In any case, Percy and Thalia were already born and Aglaia and Alex were too and safely hidden. The oath was broken- _twice_ for Zeus and Poseidon." Nico grimaced. "It's been thousands of years, and the sad thing is, it's because we try to avoid what we're afraid of- instead of allowing it to take root and facing the problem when it came- that you lost everything-including the life you could have had. For all it's worth, I'm sorry and we _did_ try to make things right."

"Aglaia's sorry too," Percy said quietly. "She's beating herself up about this and she's willing to give up everything to make amends."

Of all the things they expected from the demigods of legend, this was not one of them. Natasha took a step back, Bruce glanced, wide-eyed at Steve and Tony and even Clint looked bewildered, shaking his head.

Steve shook his head again. "Look, guys, we don't blame you. For one thing none of you were born or were too young when all that started." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"But we're powerful," Annabeth said quietly. "We've shaped history for so long now, many times. Roosevelt, Churchill and Hitler- they were only three. There have been heroes and villains for so long, throughout the whole world."

"Well, we're heroes," Tony remarked. "Or at least some would say. We're not demigods, but some people consider us heroes. We fought when Manhattan was invaded. The whole city got trashed. I mean, it's not everyone who can put on a robotic metal suit and fly around the whole world, fight with advanced weaponry and so forth." He glanced at Banner and Steve. "And it's not every day you encounter a scientist who can transform into this big, green version of himself with a few extra pounds and serious anger issues- no offence," he added hastily looking at Bruce.

"None taken," Bruce replied dryly. "And it's not everyone who becomes a master assassin," Tony continued, nodding at Romanoff. "Or every kid with every medical problem in the book, who gets powered up in a test tube in a lab, and becomes a superhero, who is still alive and young after about seventy years," Tony put in.

"Or a master archer who fights people with guns and canons, with a bow and arrow," Clint put in. "And these arrows don't blast the way your guys do. Yeah, we're not in control. Mr President has already made that known. But we're not about to start judging any of you guys, when we could be a threat or save the world, I suppose, we just have to trust people- and know that some of you guys can do things for the best for everyone, while some can try to take over the world." There were chuckles at this.

"And some can try to lead normal lives," Clint finished. "I don't know how this Mist thing works, but apparently nobody has any idea who the demigods are. So you won't be able to reap all the glory, or get chased by paparazzi, _or_ fans, because you saved the world, or because they think you're a threat."

Percy frowned. "They know. S.H.I.E.L.D knows. And if there's one modern demigod they know about it's me- it was my name on the evening news at six o'clock."

Clint shook his head. "Not anymore. For some reason, they know that a son of Poseidon was there at the beach but they don't know who that son of Poseidon is. And despite using all the technology the world has to offer to freeze and decipher your face in the footage, they are unable to find out, even with state-of-the-art technology."

Percy went silent.

"So," Tony said, clapping his hands together. "These guys- the- er-" "Agóna?" Bruce put in. Tony snapped his fingers together. "Yes, that's the ones. How're we gonna stop them?"

* * *

Apollo pressed a warm hand against Aglaia's motionless forehead. The princess was asleep.

"The sedation must have worked faster than I thought," he mused aloud. "But since we're all very powerful, we can't use too much of it."

"She might never wake," Balder agreed.

Apollo nodded.

He went to stand at the door. "How long until the transportation arrives?"

"Not long," Balder assured him. He looked back at the princess. "You know, she reminds me of someone."

Apollo turned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, does she?"

"Yes, but she's dead, to my knowledge," Balder explained. "And her eyes weren't green."

"I thought not," Apollo responded, turning back.

"My wife was her sister," Balder explained. "At least…" He ground his jaw. "That's how I remembered her. Nanna, my wife, is dead as well."

Apollo turned to him again. "I'm very sorry to hear that," he said quietly.

Balder sighed. "Our forms are different- their lives appear different also," he explained. "In one aspect of our lives, Nanna was the one who survived and I was the one who died- but she killed herself soon after." He said quietly. "Yet here I stand today. Do you know how that works?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. He wasn't unfamiliar with the story of Balder- or Baldr as the Vikings called him. It was like their own Greek and Roman forms. The Norse gods also had more than one aspect to them. Apollo wasn't sure which one was the original but they were slightly different. In the original story, Baldr was the favourite son of Odin and Frigg, who after having had a premonition, caused his mother to fear greatly for his safety. Frigg made every creature and plant swear never to harm Baldr, except the mistletoe. In the original legend, Loki resented this and sought trouble in the form of Baldr's blind brother Höðr. The other gods were having a party and playing a game, throwing all manner of weapons and objects at Baldr and laughing at the fact that he was completely unscathed. Yet, Loki took the mistletoe, sharpened and formed it into a dart, and gave it to Höðr to throw at Baldr, positioning him. Baldr had died. Yet…

This Baldr- or Bald _e_ r, to be precise, was very much alive. It was a strange thing to most Olympian and Greek minor deities for a god to die, but not to the Norse who believed they would live forever unless they were killed. Apollo supposed that the two aspects of this individual god was not connected to one. The Greek deities could only die if they either faded and lost the will to continue existing, or was forced to undergo what Ouranos- and later Kronos and Gaea endured- the Scattering- having their forms damaged enough they became so weak they could no longer summon a form, or even the tiniest sliver of a conscious mind. But what happens to an Olympian or Greek deity in one aspect, happens to them in the other- in their Roman form. Pan faded. So did Helios and Selene. The Trojans- and Romans- first worshipped the two Titans of the sun and moon, under different forms, but gave them up in favour of Apollo and Artemis. This was something totally bewildering to Apollo: Nanna, in this form, had died, and Balder was forever haunted and in mourning for her.

Apollo felt pity. He felt it more so now that he knew what mortals- and demigods- went through every day of their lives. But then came another question.

"The demigods told me that your forms are shifting back and forth," Apollo mentioned. He frowned. "Why is that? During the war with Gaea and her giants, some of us had little control too." He looked uneasy.

So did Balder. "Most of us sense that something is happening," Balder muttered. "Or that something _will_ happen. I don't know if it is Ragnarök, or something else entirely, but lately my father and Thor appear disturbed. "I know in another form, my mother still lives. I saw her, she appeared just five days before we left for Midgard. She was there when we left, and as always, promised to be there when we returned. Now I see someone who resembles the daughter of Freya, sister of my wife, and of Loki's long-suffering wife Sigyn." He frowned. "This is not something that I see every day. Freya's daughters…" He looked thoughtful.

Apollo frowned. "She reminds me of Helen of Troy, queen of Sparta, the face that launched a thousand ships, as the poets called her. That's actually why. She bears the same curse." Balder's head shot up.

"Does she?" Apollo nodded.

"I've heard of Helen, but never saw her," Balder muttered. "Does she remind you of anyone else?"

Apollo frowned. "No. I see only her."

Balder stared unblinking at the unconscious princess.

"This is not something to be taken lightly, though we know too little. Please refrain from mentioning this. Someone's always trying to marry Freya and her daughters- Loki tricked Sigyn into marrying him."

Apollo grimaced. "I'll try. After all, if she bears Helen's curse as well…"

The two left it at that.

"Let's go," Apollo said softly. Athena stood back, not really saying anything.

Apollo and Eir held their hands in the air, Balder as well. Next thing anyone knew, the bed of the princess- not a hospital bed but the new one- Asgardian-made that they moved her on- was covered with a shimmering dome of glowing golden light. Light glowed and burst forth from the gods. And they transported them all elsewhere.

* * *

Loki kept staring at the sculpture in his hands- a small statuette.

It was the young- perpetually youthful in fact- figure of a goddess, a Vanr by blood, though fathered by the dwarf Iwaldi.

 _There's no way back,_ Loki thought. He knew that. Would one good deed erase all which he had done- all the atrocities he had committed- his brother might forgive him, and so did his mother whom he avenged, but everything else? The Chitauri invasion in Manhattan? The lives lost, the city nearly destroyed completely- would anyone forgive him for that?

And if he turned had against the one who had demanded his services? Along with Eris? Any ally of his as of the current moment? No one would still forgive him, _they_ would still punish him, the ones he had betrayed and attacked first, and then there would be no safe haven to turn. The recently betrayed would use every resource they had, everything they could think of or be capable of, to destroy him.

Whichever path he took, that was his destiny. To be scorned. To be loathed and hunted.

Not that it mattered to Loki, anyway. He had given up hope of ruling- what was the point?

Only one thing mattered now. Only one thing which should have mattered throughout his entire life. And yet it was too late for the infinite regrets which would have mounted had he let them. Only one thing that spurred Loki on, one thing that would make it worth it- all of it.

The princess still had the Infinity Stone, Loki thought.

But it wasn't just the Infinity Stone that made her so vital, for his plan to succeed, desperate as he was.

 _She_ wouldn't have wanted her sister dead.

Loki didn't know how this happened, or what this was supposed to be- actually he had a very good idea, just that he didn't want to speak it aloud, or even think of it directly in his mind for fear of harbouring false hope.

He had a lot of those.

Loki tucked the statuette away in his clothes, somewhere close to his heart.

If only he had seen the worth of what he had before he threw it all, needlessly away.

And if anyone had seen at that moment, something Loki himself did not know, they would have seen the shimmer of tears in the trickster god's eye.

* * *

Percy pulled Captain America away from the others.

"Is there anyone behind me?" He asked with a blank expression on his face.

Steve gave a quick glance back and saw nothing.

"No one," he said.

"No, there's someone- a camera, just behind you in the corner to your right," Percy said calmly.

"One of the things we learn about in the military," Percy explained. "When entering a room- we check all corners, especially if we have a gun and are expecting a fight. I'm not expecting a fight and I don't have a gun but I'm definitely expecting _something_."

"What?" Steve asked, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Suspicious isn't it," Percy asked, turning away.

"What?" He asked.

"That the Agóna- their planning, everything is so…." Percy trailed off.

"Meticulous?" Steve suggested.

"Well, except for them-messing-up part," Percy plainly said.

"Don't move," Percy said quietly. "The camera, remember?"

Steve belatedly remembered and swallowed tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we've been infiltrated." Percy said quietly. "Or at least, _you_ have."

Steve froze.

"You have a mole. And I don't mean spies. I mean sleeper agents, spies- everything. And it goes high. Very high indeed. I don't know how high, but it's high. I don't think Fury's a part of this, but someone higher perhaps, even up on top in S.H.I.E.L.D, maybe even the Pentagon."

"No," Steve found himself saying. "That's not possible."

"Is it?" Percy asked, his back still on him. "The president? How did he come in power? Everyone was so divided on him. Who allowed him- even for a head of state and the Commander in Chief, to bring nukes to Europe- to turn against a former ally? Who allowed it for the easy smuggling on planes? Even HYDRA can't extend its reach that far."

"The…" Steve swallowed again. His throat was dry.

"Yeah." Percy said. "The Triskelion- how much would you trust their doings? I know Fury trusts them, but even he has to be wary. You've been compromised, Captain."

"I don't believe it," Steve found himself saying.

"Then just watch S.H.I.E.L.D carefully," Percy said. "Its agents, directors, S.T.R.I.K.E team- everything and everyone. They may be afraid of you, but many individual wolves make up a pack. And a pack can easily take down another predator." Percy said.

Steve took a deep breath. "Look-"

"I get it," Percy said quietly. He turned around. "You're like me," he said. "You think it's the height of dishonour to mistrust your friends, your partners. And I don't blame you. Ever since you've been frozen and released after seventy years, you've had no one else. S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers have been your whole life, your family. It's the same way for me, when it came to the campers, including my sister." Percy took a deep breath.

"I'd die for them." He said quietly. "And what's even worse, is that I would kill for them, and that's the last thing I want. But they will die, if we don't find out who's behind all this." He said calmly. "The Agóna- they won't risk themselves- why should they when they have HYDRA?" Percy asked.

"So that's your clue," he claimed. He stepped forwards. "Look, I'm not asking for anything- only one thing. And I'm just warning you," he whispered.

"What?" Steve asked.

Percy embraced him. Steve reacted first in shock, until the hug tightened. It was as if they were reconciling over something. But Percy whispered: "Erase them. All the records you've developed over the demigods… Everything.

 _Please…"_

* * *

Aglaia moaned slightly.

Loki watched her in her sleep. He couldn't stay for long.

Balder and the others- including Apollo the Greek god of light and Balder's equivalent- would know of it. They would remove the Infinity Stone from the princess.

That was fine by Loki. He didn't ask for anything more than that.

What he did ask for, was a remnant.

If Gersimi could do it… Could _she_?

Loki could barely dare to hope. He was a trickster by nature. But good or evil, there was nothing he couldn't do.

I'll wait forever if I have to, Loki thought. He just needed a sliver of the Infinity Gem's powers. It wouldn't kill demigods. At least not the powerful Greek ones, to tap into it, just as their parents did. At least not immediately. But Loki did not want the princess dead.

Hecate wasn't the only one who could perform the most complex and powerful magical rituals.

But Loki had to hurry. Before they sensed his presence and magic. Before they removed the Stone.

She couldn't die. Loki didn't want that. But he couldn't let the Stone's Power get away completely.

He couldn't host the Stone. No mortal or immortal Asgardian could. So Loki did the next best thing.

Princess Aglaia and he- their fates and their lives would be intertwined.

And so Loki's magic was set, and the power that would kept them both imbued with strength while this went on- was set.

Loki began tapping in with his magic. Tying Aglaia to the Infinity Gem and herself to him.

The three of them tied together.

Even when the Stone and the worst of its powers were removed. The Stone could no longer endanger anyone. But it would never truly leave.

Never.

* * *

Aglaia was in a very warm and comfortable place.

But she started to remember.

Whilst she was unconscious no less.

But then she started to remember things- things she didn't want to remember.

Her early childhood.

The convent. Maybe it sounds strange, that the daughter of a legendary deity of Greek myth and legend had been a devout Orthodox Christian. Technically, Aglaia reflected sadly, she still was. Her faith was not something she had been willing to give up, despite burning offerings- parts of meals she cooked- to the gods of Olympus, Aglaia still believed. She wasn't the only one. Alex was a Roman Catholic (and closer to the God in Heaven than the father he had in Olympus), Mizuki, daughter of Apollo was a devotee of another sun deity, and Drypetis daughter of Hephaestus was Zoroastrian.

Demigods nowadays often sought a higher calling. A sense of being _clean_ , because they didn't always do things they were proud of. They secretly needed to be forgiven for things they were ashamed of, even if they didn't say so. They wanted to know that somewhere up there, there was someone who actually cared. Someone who loved them as children, someone who _understood_ their suffering and who _cared_. That was what demigods wanted. They needed it- or else without their beliefs, they would grow bitter and hateful- no one else cared. They could turn against Olympus. Without their respective faiths, many demigods- including Alex and Aglaia- would have turned bitter and angry. They would never be able to forgive and understand. Alex managed- somewhat- to forgive his own father. Aglaia forgave and understood her father's reasons as to why he wasn't there for her. She was able to have an amicable relationship with him.

Chiron himself told Aglaia- and eased her fears- by saying that God- with a capital G- the Creator of the universe- was another matter. He didn't want to delve deeper into the issue with God. But the gods of Olympus were archetypes- similar to the way monsters were. They were deeply imbedded and were a part of Western thought, civilisation and culture. They were the source of Western Civilisation. Nobody sacrificed chickens to them.

But Aglaia sadly wondered if she was being punished- if she had turned her back against God who brought her and her people out of their misery.

Remembering her past was a difficult, painful thing. Her first memories was of a monastery in a Meteora or a high cliff- not a palace.

She didn't know anything then. She knew that her mother was separated from them- they had to hide far away, despite what her mama had wanted because bad men wanted to kill her and her family. She knew- somehow- she was a princess, because someone told her. The nuns didn't pamper her, but they did care for and nurture her. The only other people there with her, not a nun, were Saoirse, her Irish-born nanny and another man- a big man who was kind, despite being gruff and scary-looking, named Kosta.

The Greek/Roman, Norse and Egyptian pantheons may have created cultures and civilisations, brought peoples together on a common ground, but no one worshipped them by sacrificing live animals to them as offerings- and certainly not humans. She grew up devout and her memories of the monastery were good ones- although she lived in fear of leaving it at first, she was content. But she knew there were wars. She could hear the bombing, the guns firing outside- big machine guns or airplanes from high above. The location of the monastery- on a Meteora, no less- made it difficult, and the climate was dangerous too for any attacker, to pinpoint or get to in bad weather- especially the harsh winters of the north. There was a war, after all. Saoirse had told her that Greece was surrounded. There were bad men who came from the north, Saoirse called them communists. The nuns said they didn't believe in God. They wanted to kill everyone- including little Aglaia, though she was a baby, _'Like the Romanovs'_ someone whispered.

And there was worse to come. Not just in the north. The south, east and west- Greece was surrounded. Aglaia's great-grandfather, she had been told, was a king, but not a very good one at the end. The Turks came once- but now they had left and were good friends. A people called the Nazis who came from Germany in the west, invaded too, and the Italians under their dictator, until they killed him. The Nazis were the most awful, even worse than the communists, Saoirse said. The communists who threatened them now were funded by the Kremlin, whatever that was. They gave them money and weapons to kill and take Greece and its people because her grandfather was weak. And later on, there were more people- maybe British, Aglaia was told, but she didn't know what to think- someone else said that she had relatives- family in Britain- the royal family there. Saoirse said that they sought a trading post or a military base in the Mediterranean. Aglaia wanted to go outside, but she knew she couldn't- otherwise they would kill her.

Aglaia had been born into a country and a people with no happy, peaceful or stable future in sight. The Soviets, all the way until Mikhail Gorbachev, harassed the Greeks or helped those that did. Things got from bad to worse, though, when the Soviets stopped wanting to hurt them. It was chaos. The crops weren't harvested- they sat in the fields and rotted. There was little food and the nuns gave her the best rations- she was touched. It was difficult especially when they lived high above. People were too busy fighting- and getting themselves slaughtered or captured and taken into prison camps where they were starved, tortured or experimented upon by mad doctors.

But Saoirse said that there was no safe place to live for anyone fleeing either. No one wanted burdens on their country. People found they were being brutally slaughtered, captured and tortured or fleeing hopelessly with nowhere to go- no food to eat, because as they had to abandon the farms to flee or be butchered, Saoirse said there was famine. No electricity. And little clean water to be found when polluting chemicals- some angrily claimed had been ordered by the Kremlin to weaken and infect them- tainted it. Every day, masses of people died or disappeared- including small children and the old. Aglaia's family had been no exception. Royal as they were- the bad people wanted them to die first. Her mother sent her to a convent for her own safety, but couldn't be with her- so as to not put all their eggs in one basket, Saoirse said.

Saoirse was the only sense of stability she had her entire childhood. She sang her to sleep with Irish lullabies and soothed her tears. But the nuns, Kosta and her nanny were always on guard and always careful of the sight of any man or woman at their gates, wearing uniforms or civilian clothing. Communists did not believe in God- they wouldn't have minded destroying the place and slaughtering its inhabitants.

The first time she left, was the day the nuns had panicked. The ηγουμένη- the abbess of the convent- had ushered her and Saoirse to a room deep underground. The catacombs. The monastery was ancient. There were many nuns buried there. Saoirse took Aglaia and they hid amongst the dead, laid out in shelves.

There were more nuns hiding just in case they barged their way in. Aglaia whimpered. Saoirse crooned a lullaby in her ear and covered her mouth gently with her hand.

They'd jumped when they heard a loud, crashing noise. There were people speaking. But there were no bullets- no gunfire which Aglaia had heard from a distance. Suddenly, the door burst open.

The nuns had jumped ready to intercede, giving Saoirse and Aglaia just enough time for them to escape through a narrow tunnel. But the big man in a thick coat- it was winter- held up his hands- he wasn't armed- to ease them.

The man stepped forwards.

"Αδελφές, είναι εντάξει." The ηγουμένη calmed them. "The Lord has saved us and Our Lady may have smiled upon us." She told them. "The Little One is to leave for her mother has summoned her."

The nuns gasped and Saoirse held Aglaia tighter.

"Begging your pardon," Saoirse asked in her accented Greek. "How do we know that this man is not someone who would lie to us and harm her? I served the royal family before they went into hiding or the resistance, and I don't recognize this man."

"Do you recognize me?" Another voice asked.

All eyes turned to another man who appeared and the nuns and Saoirse gasped.

Little Aglaia blinked.

This man was tall. She didn't see much men except the priests there, but she knew this one could be considered handsome- pleasant to look upon, or rather, magnificent. She later learnt that he bore a resemblance to her mother.

He truly was.

The man's eyes scanned the darkness, lit only by the light behind him and focused on Aglaia. He stepped forwards.

Aglaia stifled a whimper and held onto Saoirse tighter.

"Sshhh," The man calmed her. He knelt down. "Don't be afraid. You don't remember me. Do you know who I am? Have you heard of me? Has Saoirse told you about me?"

Aglaia couldn't speak. She couldn't speak much anyway.

The man smiled, he looked really gentle. "Aglaia," he said. "I'm your uncle. Your mama's brother."

* * *

Apollo saw Aglaia whimper a little in her sleep. She shifted slightly as if uneasy.

He frowned. What her memories were… He would rather not know. It was not for him to find out.

"The process is only just beginning," he murmured aloud. He then frowned.

"Ragnarök may be near," Balder said nonchalantly. "It's a good thing then that my other form is dead. I cannot lose focus or shift back and forth when I take care of this."

Apollo frowned deeper. They were entering the more dangerous stages they had planned out meticulously and agreed on for Aglaia. Athena and Eir were there also to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Something's up." Apollo said. But he chose to brush it aside- for now, giving any questioning look a shake in the head.

* * *

Aglaia dreamt on.

The wind was harsh and cold. She heard that in the north, it snowed.

She pitied those poor people then, not only hurt by evil enemies who were nasty to them, but having to put up being frozen. She hoped none of the enemies would freeze them in a solid block of ice, by throwing them in water.

That would be terrible, she decided, as she shifted on Saoirse's lap.

"Almost there," her new uncle assured her.

"How did we manage not to get caught?" Saoirse whispered when she thought Aglaia- bundled up and pressed against her- was asleep.

"We took care of it," was the other man's only reply,

Saoirse huffed slightly and held onto Aglaia tighter.

Eventually Aglaia must have fallen asleep.

The next time she woke up, she felt the cold of the air on her face, but it didn't sting.

"What is this place?"

"The monastery of _Ayías_ _Triádhos_ \- the Holy Trinity," her uncle explained in English. "We are in the Peneas Valley, northeast of Kalambaka, Thessaly."

Saoirse inhaled a sharp breath. "I thought we were going to _Athens!"_

They stared at her as if she was crazy. "Athens is currently under close watch. We may have regained it- for now." Her uncle warned. "It doesn't mean that she will be safe there."

Aglaia stole a peek. A Meteora monastery like the one she had left. High on a cliff. Someone had told her it would be hard for all the bad people to get there. Especially without any help.

"Her mother is there?" Saoirse enquired. Her uncle nodded. Saoirse beamed, and gently nudged Aglaia, whom she carried. "Do you hear that, _mo_ _lheanbh_ _milis_? Your mama's there!"

"Yes," her uncle smiled. "And she's waiting for you. She's so excited, so eager, I had to promise I would be back quickly or she would have jumped off herself just to see you."

Aglaia shifted.

Inside the monastery, there were monks. Aglaia blinked, as most of them greeted her uncle by name, and enthusiastically welcomed him back. Then they straightened, and their eyes focused overjoyed or delighted, seemingly, to her.

"Come," her uncle instructed. "I have to take this little one to see her mother." He informed the monks. They nodded and agreed, parting to let them through.

Aglaia was sleepy, still.

"Sereneia?" Her uncle called. They had entered a room- no, a cell, actually, as someone called it, comfortable but very sparse and modest.

A woman turned.

She was the most beautiful woman Aglaia had ever seen.

The woman gasped. "Is this?" She choked out.

"Yes," her uncle smiled. "Aglaia is here."

* * *

"So," Percy began. " _That's_ your plan?" He stared at Nico.

Nico shifted uncomfortably. He turned his gaze to Alex.

"It was Alex's idea," he began. Alex rolled his eyes.

Annabeth shook her head. "Alex, it's a lot of risks."

"I'm the first one to escape," Alex said. "I'll be the one they desperately want back."

"Alex," Percy shook his head angrily. "Are you nuts? You're the son of _Zeus_!" He glared at him. "They'll have a high price on your head."

"Not as high as yours," Nico muttered. Percy chose to ignore him, zeroing on Alex.

"Alex," Jason began. "You know he's right. It's crazy. And it might not work at all."

"Well what do you propose?" Alex raised his eyes skywards. "They're not stupid enough to be drawn out into a fight- even HYDRA isn't as smart as they are- they will use HYDRA to fight, if anything. We have to get _inside_."

"Get inside and you may never get out," Captain America frowned.

Alex shook his head angrily. "You know we have no choice. I've made the decision. If I die, I can't worry about that- you can understand that, can't you Percy?" He glared at Percy. "You made the choice- the decision to risk your life or to die as long as it's for the right purposes. All of you understand. I have to go to them?"

Annabeth shook her head. "And if they suspect a trap?"

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "As you've said, they aren't stupid."

Alex gave out a sigh. "What choice do we have?"

"Actually," Percy said. "We may be able to recreate a scenario that gives them no reason to doubt it."

They stared at him.

* * *

Loki smiled.

It was complete.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, running his fingers through his slick, black hair.

Almost. He looked up, the tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. He couldn't stop the shiver that was running through him.

 _Soon_.

* * *

Meanwhile Aglaia slept on, blissfully unaware.

Loki frowned then, reverting to his concentrating self.

She was focusing. Remembering her life.

Or rather, her current existence. Loki's frown deepened. How would Aglaia react to him when she finds out? He wondered.

Either way, she wouldn't know until it was finished.

Aglaia dreamt on.

The man that knelt in front of her.

She stared at him. He was warm and familiar- he felt very cosy, she thought. His blue eyes were very warm.

He held out his hands to her. His eyes shimmered.

"Aglaia," her mother began. "This is your παππούς." Her grandfather.

Aglaia hesitantly, slowly, took his hand.

He beamed. She went into his embrace. It just felt right.

"And this is your γιαγιά," her mother continued. She looked up and saw a lady. She was older, but she stood tall, regal and queenly in every way, despite being dressed in deepest black.

She didn't remember much after that, only the feeling of being warm and loved. Safe- for now.

But then people started arriving. More and more people kept coming. Big tall men, priests with long beards and thick robes, either ornate and golden or deepest black, with big crosses around their necks. Their kindly faces ad twinkling eyes comforted Aglaia, but there was more to it. There were men in suits, tall men in black suits and ties despite the weather- and she later learned despite being in danger of being spotted as someone important by the enemy- people wearing clothes more suited for winter, their faces ruddy from being whipped by the harsh winds, shivering and being assisted by the nuns to get warm. People talking- more people than she had ever seen in her entire life. And all throughout there was an air of excitement- and nervousness. Some seriousness too, but she didn't know what.

Was the war over?

The little girl was both excited and scared. She didn't know what to make of it. Why were there so many people in the monastery?

She had heard from Saoirse that her grandfather had been captured at one point, but was now free- maybe he escaped- and had fought. But now he was in the monastery. Did he win? If so why was he here? Aglaia had been told that Athens was the capital of Greece. If they had won, why wasn't grandfather there? Who would be the new king? Would there even be a king? Communists, she had been informed, didn't like kings and queens.

Saoirse took her away.

But she ended up in a spacious cell where her grandfather was talking to some men. Her grandmother stood nearby, looking somewhat stiff.

They talked, and soon their voices escalated, rising slightly, and the conversation became quicker. Suddenly Παππούς- her grandfather- snapped.

"You can't mean this!" He exclaimed. He composed himself though. But it was clear that whatever this man said, had upset him.

The first man- a stranger in a suit- leaned forwards. He was asking him to reconsider. To do something. He wasn't the only one. Another priest was there- no, more than one. They carried themselves with straight postures, like important, regal people, though their demeanour was humble and modest as well.

They were pushing Παππούς to do something. They _wanted_ him to do something. They were desperate. Begging, pleading.

Γιαγιά- her grandmother- got very angry. Her gentle face contorted and tightened, her eyes flashed and glared and her mouth turned into a scowl. Aglaia was very frightened. What happened to the gentle, sweet and loving woman she had known?

"Όχι!" Γιαγιά shouted. "No! No, no, _no_! You cannot make my husband do this! You _cannot_ get husband to do this- no one else lived, no one survived!"

And so it went on. Γιαγιά rambled on in a rage, causing little Aglaia to burst into tears and bury her face in Saoirse's shoulder.

She didn't know what happened then, but Γιαγιά, probably upon seeing the distress she caused Aglaia, calmed down.

Then they began to talk. Normally Saoirse would have taken Aglaia out of the room- her Mama certainly told her to- but someone told her to stop.

The conversation quieted. The grown-ups talked in hushed tones. The urgency didn't seem to leave, but the men seemed saddened and desperate.

"Please," one of them whispered. He gestured to Aglaia. "All we want is a future for our young ones. There will be no future. Not unless this ends- officially. They may leave now, but they will come back later, or others will come. They will not know- they will not recognize anyone's authority from Greece, and therefore they will not stop attacking and slaughtering Greeks. If someone strong takes lead, if someone strong becomes a leader… You are the only one in your family and generation and above who has not dishonoured himself. Please. Do it for your grandchild, or they will be back and they will never stop hunting her until she is down. Do it for the future generations. We have no more hope left to give."

Παππούς looked at Aglaia. She hiccupped, and tears still in her eyes, turned towards them, her lip trembling. She pressed herself against Saoirse, perhaps wondering if she would hide again if she were frightened. She trembled, and her eyes were still filled with tears. She looked frightened. She looked at him.

Her παππούς took a deep breath, as if gaining strength and looked down. He breathed deeply- she could see that. As if he was thinking and readying himself- for something.

Παππούς took one long look at her, and his eyes softened. He went to a chapel. After he came back he looked up and there was strength in his eyes.

"I accept," was all he said.

The men's eyes widened- everyone else did- except for Aglaia who looked thoroughly confused and worried that they might start yelling again. He stood.

Then something happened that thoroughly surprised Aglaia. They bowed, even knelt to her grandfather. Everyone did. Even her grandmother, her mother and uncle, even the priests- though it was a small bob than anything- and Saoirse did too, taking Aglaia down with her.

Then they stood and Παππούς walked out. Everyone followed him, Saoirse behind carrying Aglaia, with her mother's warning gaze to stay back.

A whole lot of people were outside the room. This whole place had never been so packed. Everyone looked up at her grandfather and stared at him.

Then they started to bow or kneel. Some of them, she was startled and puzzled to see, were crying. Tears running down their cheeks. Some of them looked heavenwards and made the Sign of the Cross, kissing icons and crosses.

"Να ζήσει ο βασιλιάς," someone said. Aglaia was stunned. _Long live the king_.

She would never sacrifice to the Greek deities again if that was what God wanted. Or pray to them. She would turn her back on the gods of Olympus and Asgard- but not to demigods. Was that what God wanted?

She had been an appalling Christian. Just as she had made a mess of everything she did.

Aglaia remembered her grandfather's coronation. Her eyes were wide. She was wearing a new silk dress, rich and fine with golden embroidery and lace, her hair bound in jewels, including a delicate miniature tiara- a bandeau really. She was seated on a special cushion.

"Someday," Saoirse whispered. "That will be you."

Her grandfather- the youngest of a brood of royal offspring- was now an unlikely king. Her first, second and some third cousins had died in the war.

She was the only one who survived.

It wasn't the gods of Olympus or Asgard that saved us, Aglaia thought bitterly. Where were they? In New York. Nobody remembered them. Everyone thought she lived a life of luxury.

They didn't know the pain. The wars. The rebuilding. The mass memorials and burials. The discoveries of dead bodies in mass graves and the anguished wails of parents and children who had lost their loved ones.

Anger and resentment had dominated. How could the Olympians have forgotten? Aglaia had grown up and was thus used to living without a father.

But she grew up thinking it was normal to see dead bodies littering the countryside and even the streets of cities. She grew up thinking it was an ordinary thing to go hungry because everyone else had gone off to fight or be killed, or fled, and so the fields were unattended. To observe little children dying because someone contaminated their water with chemicals meant as a biological form of warfare. To hear the explosion of bombs. Of machine guns. Of people screaming before they were brutally shot down or hacked, again and again.

If it hadn't been for her faith, she would have never forgiven them. The irony was not lost on Aglaia, turning to the Christian God to forgive the Olympian deities and grow to respect and be amicable to them.

Too amicable, she wondered, perhaps. Too respectful.

 _No use getting angry,_ Aglaia thought. _I already forgave them._

 _I'll give it a go,_ Aglaia promised. _For_ them _. But if I mess it up, then this time, it really is it._

* * *

People asked other people where they were when 9/11 happened. Aglaia would ask the Olympians- maybe with blame, maybe not- where they were when Greece- their land- burned.

That was on her mind when she opened her eyes.

And found herself gazing straight into Apollo's worried blue ones.

"Hey," Apollo asked. "Are you okay?"

Aglaia blinked. "Yes," she whispered. "Where…"

"Safe," Apollo promised. "An undisclosed location, but don't worry. It's gone."

Aglaia blinked and straightened. "What?"

"The Stone," Apollo promised. "It's gone."

Her eyes went massive. "You mean-"

"Yeah," Apollo said. "It's gone and won't bother you again. Everyone's safe from that _thing_." He shuddered.

Aglaia could nearly cry and scream with relief. It was gone. It was over.

Well, not quite. She looked at Apollo again. "The others?"

"In Greece," Apollo sighed. He looked at her. "I heard you were having second thoughts about ruling."

She blinked. "I was," she admitted.

"For all its worth," Apollo sighed. "I think you'll make a better leader than me. At least you actually _care_. But don't tell anyone I said that."

Aglaia sighed. "I'll do it… When the time comes." Apollo looked up, eyes brightening. "But for now… I have to make things right and clean up the mess I made."

She dressed and asked to be taken to the demigods. But not before Apollo made her rest.

* * *

 **Again- sorry, I barely managed to make this chapter. And the explanation about what Chiron said about God and the civilisation of the Greeks and Romans tied to Olympus- that was a part of Western culture and history. What was written was referenced from Rick Riordan when he was interviewed about this. Besides Samirah Al-Abbas was a Muslim- and she was a Viking Valkyrie!**

 **To Winterregret: Yes. But it's not Alex who may have been reborn!- Spoiler hint!**

 **The Dreamer345: Yeah. That's the ONLY reason. No one calls Captain America Gary Stu, or Natasha Romanoff Mary Sue- because they're canon, even if they're less realistic than these characters. I didn't even make Alex a hero- he's more of an anti-hero figure if you get my meaning- not someone you'd idolise, except in fighting. **

**Guest : Spoiler: I'm planning to put Carter and Sadie up soon!**

 **Greek words:**

ηγουμένη- igouméni- Abbess.

Αδελφές, είναι εντάξει- Adelfés, eínai entáxei.- Sisters, it is alright.

Παππούς- pappoús- grandpa

Γιαγιά- giagiá- grandma

Όχι- Óchi- No

Να ζήσει ο βασιλιάς- Na zísei o vasiliás- Long live the king.

 **Irish:**

mo lheanbh milis- my sweet baby.


	25. Chapter 25

**Guess who appears in this chapter? That's the good news. But we won't see much of Aglaia here. And she's become _way more_ subdued. **

* * *

**Aqila** **: thank you so much! War and death affects demigods worse than anything, though. They had to fight and they had to fight young- it was never a matter of choice, either. And with little or no reward or even recognition, it's easy why many turn bitter.**

 **The Romans will play a part- same as the Hunters of Artemis and the Kanes. They are being threatened after all. Spoiler Hint: We did not see the last of the Infinity Stones last chapter! Do you actually know what Loki wants?**

 **1** **st** **Guest reviewer** **: Well, for starters, Nico was just using examples of the demigods that the Avengers** _ **had**_ **met. They saw great examples of power in Percy, Alex, Aglaia, Nico and Jason but Hazel- sensible as she was- is more restrained when it comes to using her powers- and we haven't seen Nico pull up any gems from the earth so we can safely assume that it isn't typical of a child of Hades/Pluto. Hazel has a curse, after all. Thalia's powers wasn't noted either, because the Avengers hadn't met her. She was only mentioned in context with Jason and Alex being their sister and Zeus breaking the oath. But she'll appear soon enough.**

 **2** **nd** **Guest reviewer** **: Thank you for pointing that out. I love the Irish language, but I'm definitely not fluent. Thank you, anyway.**

* * *

The Agóna.

So, it was time.

Eris looked tired to say the least. Anyone would say she looked like she had been beaten up and dragged around Tartarus by force, kicking and screaming, fighting tooth and nail, but she already lived in Tartarus and she loved it there.

Eris wasn't the only one there. The dark bruises underneath her haunted eyes seemed to deepen when she surveyed the whole area. There were many people.

Yes, they had a fighting force, but usually it was HYDRA who did their dirty work.

Now at least they had an army- or what's left of it.

Alex nodded.

So this was it. He wasn't sure he would survive.

Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Alex," Percy warned.

"I know," he said quietly.

Alex fingered the inside of his pocket.

Just in case Aglaia made it when he didn't. He never really got to tell her.

A letter.

He was going to make the Agóna pay for what they did.

* * *

Aglaia was resting.

Apollo sighed.

Asclepius, his own son, had planned and overseen the whole process from start to finish. They succeeded, but something did not feel right.

Apollo frowned. He didn't know what it was.

Even the god of oracular vision… He shook his head angrily. He couldn't afford to fall back now.

He walked over to Aglaia. "How are you feeling?"

"Better?" Aglaia said.

Apollo sighed. "Look, I'm the god of _Truth_. Okay, so I don't always tell the truth, but I know what's really going on."

"Well, I'm not lying," Aglaia exclaimed.

"No, but you're not feeling completely well now," Apollo countered. "Just… Keep resting."

Apollo intended to find out if everything worked.

* * *

"The Agóna won't fall for just you," Percy muttered.

Alex gritted his teeth. "You're the Hero of _Olympus_. _Twice_. You'll be a much higher prize for them than me."

"Exactly," Percy said.

Alex shook his head. "It's too great a risk."

Percy opened his mouth but Alex shot him an angry look.

"Look," he began. "You've got a mother, you've got more than one sister, and a half-brother named Tyson. They need you. _Aglaia_ will need you when she recovers." He looked aggrieved. "She will need you more than most."

He took a deep breath and swallowed. "If I don't make it- just tell her I'm sorry, and that I really wish she would be happy. But no one else would miss me. I don't have anyone- except for some aristocratic relatives in Ireland- my mother is dead- she was dead to me, even before I received news of her death. And I'm not even going to pretend I'm my father's favourite- because by far, I'm certainly not. We've never been close, he's never cared for me, except in terms of the tiniest sliver of guilt. He won't miss me if I died. I have no siblings, apart from Thalia and Jason- and Thalia was with the Hunters the whole time- even when she was at camp or we met- for the whole duration of the time we knew each other. Jason's a good lad, but I haven't been the best brother- I never really knew how to have family." Alex said with regret. "It's what I will regret along with Aglaia. Life hasn't been good to me- I'm my parents' mistake, no matter how many people try to deny it," he said sternly.

"But I've made my peace with that fact a long time ago. And it's time you understood. I'm not wasting my life, _Perseus_." Percy winced when Alex used his full name. "This is my choice- I've made it and it's time you learn to respect it." He glared at Percy, who glared back, but sighed. "Just… Promise me you'll look after her. She's been the only bright part of my life."

Percy froze at that.

 _Whoa_. No way.

He didn't. He wasn't admitting to _Percy_ that he was _in_ _love_ with his _sister_.

Percy's jaw dropped.

"No way," he found himself saying. "No way- nuh-uh- not at _all_!"

Alex gave a wry smile. Percy gave him a deadly glare.

"No use in killing me now, when you can use me and for later." Alex mused. At that Percy sobered.

"You're not going to go out there on your own."

He glared at Alex. He didn't like it- damn, he didn't like it at all. But Alex had seemed a lot better ever since Aglaia came to camp.

He glared at Alex. "We'll talk about this later. For now…"

"Yes," Alex responded.

Percy gritted his teeth. They didn't have time for this.

Damn him. He desperately wanted to bash Alex's head to the wall, but now they had worse problems.

"Go then." Percy ground out. "Keep them occupied. To begin with. We'll cause chaos, and when that's being done…"

"You move in," Alex said. "Find the serum. Bring these bastards to justice."

"Yeah." Percy was still angry and steaming but he pretended otherwise. He doubted he fooled Alex, though.

"We know what to do, of course?" Alex asked. "And Mizuki will help."

Percy frowned. Mizuki. He disliked that kind of warfare, but he understood its necessity. He didn't have to like it.

"The Avengers might not take kindly to having a Ninja with us," he mused.

Alex snorted. "Who said they had to like this? Nico knew."

Percy rolled his eyes. "For a daughter of Apollo, she sure loves the night, the shadows and all its secrets."

"Come now, everyone already knows she takes the most from Artemis," Alex mused. "But not all her traits are that from the godly side of the family."

* * *

"So where do they operate?"

Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo- Hazel and Frank were distracting the Avengers, whom Percy suspected of having at least one mole or sleeper agent inside- along with Will Solace, Travis and Connor Stoll and the other Cabin Counsellors including Will Solace, along with his sister Mizuki, knelt in front of the sand- the area in the beach where they can be sure if anyone was keeping tabs on them.

They were disguised in mist.

"Here." Percy pointed to what was drawn out in the sand. "They work here, the factory is deep underground. It's a whole big cover-up, though. An international pharmaceutical company- not too big, but not too small, prominent in Greece and the rest of Europe, but nothing to generate interest to _anyone_."

"Smart," Nico commented. "Triumvirate Holdings were big enough that Rachel's dad's lawyers managed to gain some information. These guys clearly don't make that sort of mistakes. Successful enough to keep them well-funded, but low-key."

"Yeah," Annabeth said uneasily. "Their alias is Αθάνατος/Athánatos- it's well known in Europe and in some parts of Canada and the United States. But here's the thing. They don't just supply regular old Aspirin and Panadol to pharmacies. Instead they operate on a much deeper level."

Will Solace frowned at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"They supply expensive cures and medicinal products, for numerous things- including for extra-terrestrial diseases and infections as well as doing lab experiments and providing doctors and scientists of extreme- not only medical and biological, but all sorts of scientific knowledge and experience. Just not enough for anyone to ask any questions." Annabeth pursed her lips. "But enough for S.H.I.E.L.D to take notice- and hire some of them. I'm guessing HYDRA's done great business with these guys on their mundane side as well… Covertly." She shot Percy a look.

"So how much do we tell the Avengers about this?" Jason mused.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other.

"We can tell them about Athánatos," Annabeth decided. "But not much else. And not _now_."

"Too much will definitely put us in danger," Percy muttered staring hard at their plans drawn out on the sand. "They have HYDRA agents in S.H.I.E.L.D- that I'm sure. And Agóna scientists, who don't appear to be anything much at all, but whom the HYDRA agents are sure as Hades, scared of."

"That's the thing," Annabeth said, sounding frustrated. "We _don't_ know how powerful they've become. We _don't_ know how far and how deep they extend."

"But we may have more than a glimpse," Alex said calm as the skies before the storm, looking up at her.

"Their base of operations isn't much. And we know, based from what Lou Ellen said, it's shielded by Mist. Their operatives are mostly scientists, not soldiers. They have their own fighting force, of course, but they prefer to have HYDRA and other terrorist organisations to do their dirty work for them. And we can't enter the usual way." Alex smiled grimly.

Will Solace frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

* * *

 _Earlier…._

Mizuki usually needed a week, if not months to study the plans of the whole base. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time. No one did, especially if the Agóna were growing desperate, who knew what they would do to salvage their power, safety and plans?

And she didn't have much of a clear detail. She needed something else.

Apollo was the god of truth. He would know when he was being lied to. So Mizuki prayed to her father for guidance.

And she stayed planted in silence in S.H.I.E.L.D's base of operations. She took note of every scientist there was. She discounted Helen Cho. That woman was no traitor, Mizuki made sure of that. But she couldn't say the same for a few comrades who were more skilled and knowledgeable than they appear- including Cho's assistant/apprentice. He made himself extremely useful and seemed bright, yet only so far as seeming to learn and thrive under Cho's wing. Clever, Mizuki noted. Very clever. Yet he was more than he seemed. He already had a good background- nothing to raise eyebrows in _total_ wonder, however. But his file- accessed by Mizuki using Helen's password, before she erased all evidence of her being there- showed that he had a background, a scientist working for Athánatos in France.

Mizuki knew she had received her first target. And he was going to supply her with information using a whole heap of psychological warfare, Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin and much more.

Her eyes locked on the figure of the assistant, browsing over some files.

Suddenly the lights turned off.

* * *

Parisian-born Philippe Archambeau started when the lights went off. He scowled in the dark.

 _What is this? Some power-cut?_ His scowl deepened. _I don't think so._

His hand went to the inside of his lab-coat. There was a small torch. And a weapon. A small pistol.

 _Stupidity,_ he thought. _I am a scientist, not a soldier._

Never the less, he knew the necessity of defending himself.

His eyes scanned the room with the torch. Nothing. Nothing out of place.

Yet… Then suddenly, there was a rushing sound and a movement from the left side, the other side of the room.

Philippe cursed inwardly.

His brought out the pistol with the other hand. The weapon clicked.

"Who's there?" He demanded in English. "I'm warning you… I'm a scientist for S.H.I.E.L.D and I am armed!"

More movement- but from the other side of the room.

Philippe froze.

All the security cameras had been turned off.

And the only people who could access this place, apart from HYDRA moles and other members of the Agóna were…

The ones who broke into Stark Tower.

Philippe went visibly white.

"Demigod," he whispered.

He turned, slowly, but jumped when in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere and all of a sudden, a figure in black appeared.

He or she flung something- a cloth at his face, and before he had time to react, he was already unconscious.

* * *

There was no need to get into technicalities. All that anyone needed to know- if the Praetors and Cabin Counsellors allowed it- was that Mizuki got all the information she received. But even though Apollo helped her by allowing her to distinguish between truth and lies, she needed more information.

Also, she couldn't allow S.H.I.E.L.D to find out, in case of any alarm on the part of the other moles and traitors. They would be desperate enough to attempt to exterminate the demigods. So Philippe Archambeau got his memory modified and the Mist was manipulated, courtesy of Lou Ellen. He went on his usual work for S.H.I.E.L.D- and the Agóna- for now.

More S.H.I.E.L.D scientists- without anyone noticing- were subject to the same treatment by Mizuki and Lou Ellen. But they didn't have much time.

Mizuki was somewhere preparing herself. The Japanese-born daughter of Apollo was trained as a Ninja assassin- does it sound absurd? Well, maybe it does, after all, a daughter of Apollo, a shadow warrior of the night? Someone who thrives in the shadows and operates on secrecy? But Mizuki's relatives came from a large and ancient clan, widely-renowned during Japan's most powerful eras, closely aligned, as she said herself, to the Tokugawa family, even related. The first shogun, Ieyasu, had taken in not only Samurai, but Ninja. Mizuki's family had not only been Samurai and Ninja (the latter being both male and female) but also a large number of women and girls who practiced as Miko- a Shinto priestess- back in the old days they were shamans, and though that was largely discounted nowadays, Mizuki's mother still practiced that, and was a poet, musician and traditional healer of exceptional knowledge. Apollo, of course, couldn't resist.

But she received training on all sides. Carefully taking out the iron-and-steel weapons she had received from her family and carefully coating them with solder, Mizuki's eyes- so much like her aunt Artemis'- narrowed as she handled and meticulously covered them with a liquid alloy of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold- only the edges. She couldn't afford to waste them but they would be killing mortals, as well as monsters.

She needed to get them out of this alive. Years of gruelling training in Japan and in Camp Half-Blood will amount for nothing if this didn't succeed. Unlike many jokers, she took this seriously.

Her clothes were all in black. Her armour underneath was light and fluted, designed not to be an impediment. Her face mask was impregnated with antiseptics in case she needed an injury. She stored crickets in a bamboo box. And some other things.

No one would ever see her face when she wore the costume, and live.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Alex asked, just to confirm again.

Mizuki inclined her covered head.

He sighed. "Truly, you just know how they came to be so successful- they don't arouse any sort of suspicion whatsoever."

"They're not terrorists," Percy muttered. "Terrorists are all about making statements." That was something he learned in the military academy here, in Greece. "The reasons terrorists kill are to make statements- if the person is important enough- or the group of people large enough- then it makes a statement- people start taking them seriously. They show if they can exterminate those individuals then there is nothing they can't do. These guys play a game on a much bigger scale."

"Exactly," Annabeth looked impressed, but also mildly amused. "The military really was your calling, wasn't it, Percy? You're not such a seaweed brain anymore."

Percy gave nothing more than a grunt in response.

"What's our getaway?" He demanded.

"Well, our bait is _me_ ," Alex said calmly. "And there _has_ to be reason for the Agóna to believe I've truly been taken prisoner. Now since that's not likely, knowing the serum they injected me with, we have to create a 'real' reason for me as to why and how I was taken by them. They have scientists and HYDRA operatives working undercover in S.H.I.E.L.D. But they didn't take me then."

"Too scared?" Will suggested.

"Maybe," Alex conceded. "Or maybe they thought I would spur on their plans. I don't think they wanted me to get away in the first place- to be rescued by Greek forces in Sokovia all those years ago- but they were certainly happy later because they realised I could be of use to them- spurring on this whole war."

"They adapt," Annabeth muttered. "They adapt to every situation."

"Which is why they're so successful." Alex pointed out. "Yet to for them to capture me again, I have to be a threat to blowing their cover… And I have to be taken, not by soldiers in disguise, but by _real_ Agóna operatives."

They stared at him. Except for Percy who scowled. Alex had briefed him on this part. "What?" Connor Stoll asked.

"You don't think that the Agóna keeps track of its members?" Alex asked. "Based on what we already know, they're not as big as groups that they use, like HYDRA, because they want to remain undetected. Also they want to know who's working for them and limit the chances of anyone slipping under their radar and penetrating inside their defences. Our chances of succeeding the usual way are much too small, so we can't use disguises to get in. But we need to get this done. Now we know they generate Mist." He explained.

"Have you tracked the target?" He asked Mizuki. Percy stayed silent, looking extremely sour today.

Mizuki nodded. "Yes."

"Names?" Alex asked.

"Philippe Archambeau, officially the assistant and apprentice to Doctor Helen Cho of S.H.I.E.L.D, but an Agóna scientist, in actual fact." Mizuki confirmed what Percy suspected. He looked grim.

"Doctor Cho does not know." Mizuki said. "And neither does the Director and the Avengers."

"Anyone else?" Percy asked. "Agóna and HYDRA?"

"Susan Williams Smith, Carl Peters and Joy Milano are of the Agóna." Mizuki explained calmly. "Scientists. But this man named Kwai is definitely Agóna as well. We got Milano to talk before she forgot everything. He's just a part of the S.T.R.I.K.E team of S.H.I.E.L.D and an assistant scientist. But there are HYDRA members too. This man named Jamie Samson, for example, who is also a part of the S.T.R.I.K.E team."

"And that's who we'll go with." Alex decided. "I don't like the look of this Kwai, but we'll let him go… For now."

"He seems exceptionally sadistic," Mizuki noted. "This Kwai. And mysterious. Even for the other members of the Agóna. Susan Williams Smith seems almost afraid of him. Unfortunately I was unable to interrogate him."

"So we keep him and the S.T.R.I.K.E team of S.H.I.E.L.D distracted," Alex said. "Get them panicked and busy. We need S.H.I.E.L.D's eyes away from us but we don't need any divisions again." Percy said. "Get them to think we are under attack. Of course the Agóna would know otherwise, but S.H.I.E.L.D and probably HYDRA don't. When that's done, Alex will confront Samson and the Agóna members. They'll need to overwhelm him. They have to believe that _he_ was injured in the fight." Percy scowled again. "He'll be injured trying to 'rescue' someone. Then he confronts them when in the infirmary. _Away_ from Doctor Helen Cho. He puts up a fight, but the injury and the opponents overwhelm him."

"Wait," Jason frowned. "What happens if you really are injured?"

"That's the plan," Alex chuckled darkly. "Come on Jason have you really seen me in the infirmary in all my time at camp?"

There was a stunned silence on Jason's part.

"No." Jason said slowly.

Alex nodded. "I heal quickly. The serum makes sure of that. They'll want me back if I was injected- I could be very useful to them, and a threat to their exposure. But to stop them from doing whatever bizarre magic to brainwash and control me, I'm taking these," He held up a bottle of something that made Percy sigh.

"What are those?" Leo looked puzzled.

"Hermes' multivitamins," Alex chuckled darkly again. "Effective on all sorts of things. Including stopping an enemy from playing with someone's head."

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Alex-"

"I know," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll know when to take it. We've modified it into capsule form, so it doesn't dissolve in the mouth immediately. All I have to do is keep it in my mouth, and when they capture me…" He smiled. "I swallow."

"So what's Mizuki's other part in this?" Jason asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"She sneaks in." Percy grunted. "She causes an explosion in the west side- we throw a catapult first. The Hephaestus cabin comes along that way with big automatons and war machines from that side. The Ares and half the Athena cabin joins them. The Hermes and Apollo cabins start to attack at the front of the base- the south side. Then from another side, most of the other half of the Athena cabin- except for a number we've selected- and the majority of the other cabins attack again. Hecate's cabin will appear out of nowhere, _inside_ \- their magic causing havoc to the Agóna.

"Mizuki steals the serum." Percy continued. "The remaining Athena Cabin members chosen to guard the get-away paths will be there. And the ships too, including the _Argo_ _II_." He spared a small smile at Leo. "But some of us that stayed behind will have informed the Avengers. Then and only then. We can't be sure that no one overheard that _now_."

"Okay." Annabeth's eyes widened. "Alex did you plan all of this?"

Alex scoffed. "More than half of that was Percy's idea."

"Except the idea of using Alex as a bait," Percy glared at him.

"'Kay." Nico shrugged. "It's a brilliant plan. Considering that we've been duped by them, I can't wait to dupe them back."

"And I'll get Blackjack to drop me off where Alex is at." Percy said.

"And the Romans are ready to play their part too," Annabeth reminded. "Half of them will be attacking with us. The other half will be keeping S.H.I.E.L.D and all the HYDRA and Agóna undercover operatives distracted in the first place. We don't need more enemies than we can count, even though we need them distracted. We've spoken to Reyna and briefed her on this, along with Frank and Hazel."

"The Hunters of Artemis have been contacted," Mizuki stated. "Thalia responded. They will come."

"Good." Annabeth sounded pleased. "And there's more."

They all looked at her confused.

"The man named Kwai," Annabeth stated. "He didn't seem right. I prayed to Hecate and I called upon her kids. They agree. That man isn't normal. He's a magician."

Piper's eyes widened. "What?"

"But he practices a special branch of magic unfamiliar to Greeks and Romans," Annabeth explained. "Even the Norse don't have a clue about it. It's Egyptian."

"And that's," A girl's voice with a British accent appeared. "Where we come in."

They turned and stared at the direction of the voice. Some of them drew their weapons.

"Take it easy," Percy warned them. He looked at Annabeth. "Did you invite them?"

"Yup," Annabeth sounded pleased. "You see Kwai was a magician from the House of Life."

"The _what_?" The majority of the demigods demanded.

The girl stepped forwards. She was fair-skinned with caramel-coloured hair and merry, mischievous, deep blue eyes. She had highlights in her hair- violet of all things, and wore combat boots, jeans ripped at the edges and ear-buds.

A boy, slightly taller than her, appeared. He was African-American with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans- less fashionably ripped than his companion's- and a t-shirt.

"Demigods of Olympus, meet Sadie Kane," Annabeth announced. "And Carter. Magicians and descendants of Egypt's mightiest pharaohs."

* * *

"'Sup," Carter said.

They stared at them and then at Annabeth and Percy.

"What?"

"Carter and Sadie Kane are descendants of Ramesses the Great and Narmer the first Pharaoh of Egypt." Annabeth explained. "Let's just put it this way-"

"The Egyptian gods are real," Percy snapped. His mood had _not_ improved. "As real as ours."

"No way!" Leo gasped. "Well the Viking gods are real," Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, what a surprise," Sadie muttered. "I saw _that_ on TV. And contacted you guys." Her blue eyes narrowed. "You know how worried I was when I saw all of _that_ on TV in Brooklyn? The six o'clock news proudly proclaimed what you guys had been trying to keep secret for centuries. _That you exist_."

"Yeah, and we wondered if we were next," Carter muttered.

"Wait," Will spoke up. "You've met these guys?"

"A long story," Annabeth sighed. "Sadie and Carter are a part of a group of magicians- they aren't just descendants of the pharaohs. Long story short- the pharaohs often claimed to be the gods of Egypt. People now think it's just propaganda, but in fact-"

"The gods used to host them." Sadie finished for her. "Kinda like possession." The demigods' eyes widened. "They can't exist outside of the Duat. Long story, ask me about it later."

"Anyway," Annabeth continued. "The pharaohs of Egypt kept hosting their gods to keep their people safe and _their_ civilisation growing- yes, they're tied to Egyptian civilisation."

"Until the House of Life banished them," Carter explained. "They're a group of magicians. They've been practising Egyptian magic for centuries- well, more actually. Until they decided they were tired of and wanted to get rid of the gods who they blamed for all their problems."

"Long story short," Sadie said in a sing-song voice. "They banished the gods so they couldn't walk on this earth anymore. Then my mum and dad saw a vision of the great serpent Apophis rising ready to unleash the end of the world- just like that Kronos bloke did for you guys." The demigods' eyes widened further, if possible. "So my dad released them." She shrugged, looking at the ground. "But the House of Life weren't too happy. So after Doomsday, we broke away. The descendants of the pharaohs of Egypt- like the First and Nineteenth dynasty which our parents descended from- live in Brooklyn, and are trained in the ways of the magicians and gods of Egypt."

Everyone was speechless. Nico shook his head. "So you guys are…" he choked. "Descendants of Pharaohs? And you've _hosted_ gods?"

"Yup," Sadie said, popping the _p_. "Our dad's hosting Osiris. The god of the Underworld for the dead. So you must be Nico Di Angelo."

"Son of Hades, yeah," Nico muttered. "Now I get why Percy was so annoyed when I keep things for him. Haha, silly me."

Sadie looked amused.

"That's not the problem now," Carter warned. "Kwai is an Egyptian magician. During _our_ Doomsday, he was a servant of Apophis and wanted to destroy the world. Now we get news he's working for _your_ enemies." He stared at them all. "Please. You need all the help you can get."

The demigods looked at each other.

Nico sighed. "I suppose we do need them. And the Agóna and HYDRA won't suspect that they're coming."

"They're probably planning on demolishing _your_ base later," Percy muttered to the Kanes. "What about the other magicians?"

"Oh, they're here," Sadie shrugged.

Jason frowned. "And this man, Kwai… Is he really that dangerous?"

Carter scoffed. "I don't know who's more dangerous, him or Setne."

"Who?" Will asked uneasily.

"Let's go with Kwai," Sadie suggested. "Setne may be a powerful scumbag but he's not very patient, and he messes things up."

"The fact that Kwai's stayed under the radar for so long," Carter mused. "Means that he's dangerous. He nearly destroyed civilisation and the _world_ with the help of Apophis. He's not letting a small thing like his own prospects of death get in the way of his plans for destruction."

"Bad." Nico confirmed. "Yup, that sums it up."

"So he's Agóna now." Percy mused. "They must have given him some invitation. Some license for unrestrained sadistic power."

"You got that right." Sadie grumbled. "And now it's up the Kanes, the Blood of Pharaohs _and_ the demigods of Olympus to set things right."

"You forgot to introduce the rest of us," a sweet voice stated. "Yeah," a sulky, indignant boy's voice added.

"Oh, my apologies." Sadie said. She waved her hand. "You can materialise now."

The air shimmered and folded upon itself, and a group of guys and girls, around the same age as the demigods appeared.

Percy frowned. He looked at Annabeth and the magicians. "Just so you know, the reason we haven't told the Avengers anything is because we can't take the risk of anyone listening in or overhearing us."

Annabeth sighed. "I made sure the Kanes and the other magicians are the only ones."

"So," Sadie said brightly. "Greek, Roman, Egyptian and Viking. Who's next? Bring it on."

"That's not _my_ reaction," Annabeth grumbled.

* * *

"It's time." Alex said.

"You're a brave man," Carter muttered.

The rest of the camp and Romans had been wary of them at first, but then accepted them, after all, who were they to talk? They just met Greeks or Roman demigods themselves.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"You're not doing this without me," a familiar voice- to the Greeks and some of the Romans said.

Everyone spun around.

"Who are you?" Sadie blurted.

Aglaia stepped out from the shadows.

"Wait." Carter stated after gaping. "You're that princess, aren't you? The one… But aren't you supposed to be critically injured in hospital."

"Supposedly," Aglaia agreed.

"She's a demigod," Percy told them. "She's my sister- from my dad's side. She's the one who kept us all safe by telling S.H.I.E.L.D who we are- and keeping us from danger by bringing us to her country- to Greece."

"Wow." Sadie stated. "I don't know what to believe anymore. It seems like you guys are everywhere." She looked at Aglaia. "Don't you wear tiaras?"

Aglaia raised an eyebrow. "Do you? While eating biscuits all day long with your lovely company?"

Sadie snorted. "Nah. I'll pass that. Guess that's a no."

Carter's eyes widened. "Wait, I heard… My dad said… Are you a descendant of Alexander the Great?"

Aglaia raised her eyebrows at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Before anyone could answer, one of their magicians shouted: "It's time."

"Right then," Percy muttered. "Carter, Sadie… You guys know what to do. Remember, we can't keep this up for too long. You guys need to be…"

Sadie shrugged him off. "Honestly, Percy, we _know_. You're not as fun as I remembered." Percy scowled.

"For what it's worth, dude," Carter assured him. "I think you've become more awesome."

Percy rolled his eyes. "What made you change your mind?" He asked Aglaia softly.

The only answer she gave him, was a sad smile.

* * *

Thor was groaning. To the Avengers, it was as if he was having a hangover, except that bizarre things were happening.

Firstly, he- the Mighty Thor- had whimpered. He'd rubbed his stomach, clutched his head and then _belched_.

When the other Avengers stared at him, Thor's appearance- _just_ as the almighty burp took place- had changed into the figure of a guy, just as bulky, roughly a few inches taller, with frizzy red hair and a matching beard that looked wild and unkempt. His face looked like it had been beaten up, smashed far too many times in the ring, nothing like the smooth, polished oh-so-noble prince of Asgard. He wore nothing like his usual clothes. The red cape- definitely gone, because the guy in his place can't have liked capes. Instead he wore a much-worn, much-torn leather jerkin over a dull-grey chain mail vest, seemingly flung carelessly over his head, massive shoulders and body-builder arms. It was filthy- covered with grease and bloodstains. His leather trousers and jerkin didn't look much better, they were so worn. He also had iron gauntlets that were not too different from Tony's Iron Man's hands- but much bigger, grey and far less polished.

The mystery guy blinked and stared up at them.

"Wha-wha-" He blinked again, as if a lightbulb just switched on in his head. And grinned. "Well! Greetings, friends of Other Me! I am Thor!"

"Huh?" Was all Tony could say. The other Avengers just stared at him like they had gone insane, which they probably had- along with Thor.

"Um… What happened to… Errr… Did you get a makeover… Or a make _under_?" Tony asked helplessly. Steve just gaped helplessly at him. Clint's eyes bugged incredulously.

The so-called Thor shrugged. "Oh, this is my other form- my other aspect. I'm sure our- _hic_ \- Olympian demigod friends have explained, why some of them are- _hic_ \- Greek and some of them are- _hic_ \- Roman. Their par- _hic_ \- parents changed back from their original _Greek_ form, and into the form they gained, with aspects from their time in Rome- when it was the centre of their mighty, butt-kicking, epic Smackdown city of Gladiators and _BEASTS_!" He grinned inanely. His teeth were crooked and no longer white. Some of them were missing.

"Huh?" Natasha asked weakly.

"Get it?" Thor grinned wider and then frowned. "Ah. We're different. We change back and forth. It doesn't matter. It's annoying, but- _hic_ \- it must have been the mead…" He mumbled. Then he winced and then a low, long fart appeared out of nowhere.

"You've, um, changed?" Tony asked. "Yes," Thor beamed at him. "Finally, someone gets it! Think of it like _Game of Thrones_ where Bran Stark turns into a warg and goes into, you know, Hodor or his Direwolf! Except instead of going anywhere, our souls stay in the same place, but changed!" He grinned.

"Um, okay," Tony said. He wasn't sure about liking this new Thor, but he was definitely more comfortable with the old one- and that was saying something. "So, why, um, the sudden change?"

Thor's face drooped into a frown. "I do not know. My old man says that these things happen, when we're about to get our faces smashed in, but…"

He cocked his head to one side, blinked and shook his head. His whole body- that was the _weird_ thing- vibrated. His eyes lolled backwards- separately. He looked weird. Kind of like the kids' version of going nuts or getting drunk on cartoons.

Then he gasped. At the exact same time, his hair turned shining blond once more. The scars and smashed planes of the bones of his face, smoothened out and went back into place. His wild red beard retreated and short-trimmed stubble appeared out of nowhere once again. The greasy clothes disappeared, as did the iron gloves. In its place was the vibrant red cape and the usual Asgardian wear.

Thor- the normal Thor they were used to- gasped.

He stared at them. They stared at _him_. It was obvious the rest of them were freaked.

"What?" Thor frowned. Then his brow furrowed. "Oh, now I remember."

"What exactly do you remember?" Clint asked incredulously. Bruce just stared at him.

"I'm changing forms," Thor frowned. "The form you normally see me in- because I am a god- I have more than one."

"You said something about Greek and Roman aspects of the gods." Bruce said hesitantly.

"Yes," Thor frowned. "The Olympians are tied to what you know of as Western Civilisation. First they were Greek- since Greece was the heart of their civilisation. Then they went to Rome- and adopted various aspects which gave them a new form."

"Like…" Natasha began hesitantly.

"Yes." Thor frowned. "Though I do not know why I am changing _now_. It's concerning."

"Right, well, um…" Tony began. "Your, um, Other You was, um, gassy and drunk. Probably."

Thor winced. "Yes. I apologize. My other self has no sense of manners and the worse behaviour. But at least he has a strong moral sense of right and wrong."

"Look, no offense man, but can you, um, stay in this form?" Bruce pleaded. "It's very disconcerting."

"I'll say," Steve muttered.

"I will try," Thor promised looking queasy. "It is no more enjoyable for me, I assure you."

"Uh-huh," Tony said, not taking his eyes off Thor.

That was before they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Clint and Natasha sprang to their feet.

"An explosion," Thor grew alarmed. "We're being attacked."

* * *

It _wasn't_ an attack as the Avengers found out.

But what they did find out was a great deal of weapons malfunction which caused many of them to explode.

Being on S.H.I.E.L.D's sea base- Percy Jackson had assured them they would be safe- just more than a few kilometres away from Athens- the explosion at least did not harm any civilian.

But it was totally dangerous alright.

Of course, the Kanes and their fellow magicians controlled the damage and kept it contained.

But the demigods would be there.

Suddenly, one of the space-ships- it was probably that for all the demigods and magicians knew- collapsed onto the one next to it- causing a domino effect.

"Percy!" Alex bellowed.

Alex ran towards some campers and agents who were there. He managed to contain the explosion using his powers over wind and air currents.

He grabbed Katie Gardner's hand and helped pull- or rather _haul_ \- her to safety. Percy grabbed it in time.

"Billie!" Alex shouted. "Come on!"

She grabbed Billie Ng and shoved her towards safety. There was no time- not if they wanted to make it as real as possible.

He spotted the Avengers.

"Get them out!" He shouted. Then a louder explosion sounded behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"GO!" He shouted. He grabbed the next person- a Hephaestus girl named Drypetis- and shoved her towards Percy's outstretched arms.

"Jason!" Percy roared. Jason swooped down- rather unsteadily, this was not something he experimented often with- and took the awaiting demigods, tossing them to the Avengers- who caught them in surprise.

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D were looking befuddled and alarmed as they had no understanding of what was happening.

"What-" One of them spluttered "How-"

"GO!" Percy and Alex roared simultaneously.

Alex grabbed two roughly and literally threw them at the Avengers.

"COME ON!" He bellowed. He managed to get the last ones to safety. But the explosion came and Alex was taken by surprise. His hold on his powers lessened enough for it to get to him.

"ALEX!" Jason and Percy roared.

A whole chunk of metal crashed on top of him.

* * *

For one horrible moment, a stunned silence ensued. They thought the son of Zeus was dead.

Then the chunk of metal flew upwards. One arm burst forth. Alex was there. He flipped over and lay on his back, gasping.

A large gash was on his side, but apart from that he was unharmed.

Alex looked at his side and back up again. "S***." He whispered, just loud enough for the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers to hear. They and the campers ran to his side.

"Get him to the infirmary," Captain America ordered. "Hurry!" A group of agents ran to get stretchers and medical First-Aid kits.

Alex groaned. It really was unpleasant.

"Did Percy tell you what he suspects?" He whispered to Steve just before he was taken away.

Steve froze. "What?"

"He was right," was all Alex said, looking at Captain America straight in the eye.

Iron Man landed and walked towards them, his face-mask rose, as he glared at the agents.

"What did this?" He demanded.

"We don't know." One of them said helplessly.

"Doesn't matter, we can clean it up," a girl appeared. She was a sweet-looking girl blonde and pretty- gorgeous really, but too sweet and nice to be a cheerleader. "Don't worry, you guys."

Tony frowned. "How the heck are you-"

But his sentence was cut short.

Soon a bunch of kids moved their hands and chanted. Some of them were actually the children of Hecate… But not all of them. But the Avengers didn't need to know that… yet. A few of them had staffs and wands, but the Avengers and agents didn't look twice. Jaz and Lou Ellen both made sure of that. Nothing looked too suspicious. They had taken either a large dose of Ambrosia and Nectar or Jaz's potions for extra strength.

Before they knew it, there was glowing light all around, and just like a kid's fantasy movie, the things moved smoothly back in place. The burn-marks in the metal disappeared and broken bits melded seamlessly into one another, before moving back into place, smoothly fitting back to where it once was. All amount of debris and what-not, came back to where they were before this had happened, and every tiny piece of equipment from the massive ships went back into place.

"Huh." Tony and the rest of the Avengers turned their wide eyes away from the spectacle- where a few moments ago, had been a massive wreckage site.

"What the heck is going on here?" Fury's voice appeared from behind them. He looked furious.

"Nothing, just an accident of some kind." Steve explained.

"An _accident_?" Fury sounded, well, furious. "How many people were nearly killed?"

"Don't worry," Jason said sourly. "Me and my brother made sure there was a shield- and we plucked out the campers and agents who were in the way."

Fury calmed down. "Well in any case," he said. "Thank you. But it can't happen again."

"It won't," Percy promised. "Hopefully. I can't make promises like that."

Alex cursed as he tried to comfortable as he was being taken away. Fury's eye went to him. "He's injured?" He exclaimed.

"Trying to get everyone to safety," Percy said sour again. "He needs-"

"We'll get him to the infirmary," Steve promised. Percy didn't bother mentioning they had their own medics and doctors. It was, after all, a part of the plan.

"Doctor Cho should be able to fix that," Fury promised them, looking at the gash.

Alex grimaced. "Thanks," he muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye, however, he spotted the guy Mizuki warned them about.

 _Soon,_ he promised himself. _Very soon._

* * *

 **Hey, the Kanes have finally appeared! Some people seriously wanted it. Sorry it took so long. I'm still busy, but I'm determined to squeeze this in.**

 **Magnus appears again next chapter. I'm sorry I was planning on giving Aglaia's cousin an earlier appearance but it will have to wait. Just remember, that's a LOT of characters. Greeks, Romans, Kanes and their magician friends, Pre- _Age of Ultron_ Avengers, Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and Magnus Chase characters. Out of all of them, I'll include the most important ones- just don't expect me to go too overboard- especially with Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D- remember Phil Coulson _died_ by Loki's hand during the Chitauri invasion crisis. So I don't know who's still alive by then.**

 **Has anyone tell what's Loki's motive by now? Why he's helping Aglaia?**


	26. Chapter 26

**We start to see more of Aglaia here, and some shocking revelations, but despite the beginning of the battle here, I'm afraid if you want them to go all commando, that's going to be next chapter- so far we needed to get some things done- and answers taken!**

* * *

 **Aqila:** **Yeah. A lot. I'm glad you're happy the Egyptians arrived. The plan is what I get from studying- though not too deeply- Special Ops plans- and the strategies and tactics used by ancient armies- like the Vikings.**

 **Yeah, that's true. Percy is certainly not stupid, but he doesn't go too in-depth and he's not book-smart- he has little patience for that. Plus, it's useful cause things don't always go according to plan.** **Thank you. Percy has definitely grown up. Haha! He can take on the Avengers, after all!**

 **Guest Reviewer : Well, Hazel began her work, as you suggested, but the full results of her work has to be placed in the next chapter- I'm sorry! I'm sorry, there are just so many characters- and people want me to put them all in!**

* * *

Aglaia looked at Luke. "You know what to do." Her eyes were haunted.

Luke smiled sadly.

"Take care." He warned her.

"You too."

* * *

Alex was wheeled to the infirmary.

Honestly he wasn't fussed.

"Almost there," Doctor Cho advised him.

He did nothing more than groan. He looked exasperated by this.

In truth the serum was designed not only to make him heal quickly but to keep him going.

He guessed that right from the beginning.

But the problem wasn't there. It was, after all, his plan to get himself captured.

They entered the infirmary.

If what he heard about the serum was true, then he would be perfectly fine in time for the smack-down that ensued.

But Doctor Archambeau was there was well.

In the infirmary, Doctor Cho busied herself, but soon she gave orders for Philippe- her assistant- to stay behind and do whatever he had to do until she came back with whatever she wanted. Alex didn't pay attention to all of that.

He just wanted to get things over with.

When he was certain she had left, Alex swivelled his head to look at Doctor Archambeau in the eye.

"Agóna." He said quietly. "Nekrikí Agóna."

Philippe froze. "I don't know what you're talking about," he attempted in a soothing tone.

"Isn't that who you belong to?" Alex asked quietly, "I'd know. You took me." That was before he sprang up and kicked Archambeau in the gut.

As he doubled over in pain, Philippe pressed a button- but then Alex pounded his fist on Philippe's face.

Blood gushed out.

Suddenly another person burst in, appearing at the doorway.

It was Jamie Samson. Alex swayed- or rather pretended to in his injury- when he moved forwards Jamie shot Alex a few times.

That was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

"You used Alex as a bait," Aglaia asked quietly.

Percy grimaced. "That was his idea."

Aglaia closed her eyes and leaned towards the wall. Percy immediately noted this and moved forwards in alarm.

"I'm fine," Aglaia assured him. But her eyes were just too sad. You could tell a lot of things with those famous eyes of hers. When she was happy or even mildly content they sparkled and danced, animated. When she was overjoyed, they shone and glowed. If she felt mischievous, they gleamed and glittered. Now they were dull in emotion and haunted. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He assured us he is," Percy tried. Aglaia sighed and nodded. "I'll accept that."

Percy looked pained. "Aglaia-" He began. But she shook her head. She wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"So the Avengers don't know? Athánatos?" She asked.

"No. And yes, it's them." Percy muttered.

"Huh." Aglaia responded. "So they've been infiltrated."

Percy gave a small jerk of his head.

"Just then they heard the sounds of gunshot and much more coming from the direction of the infirmary."

"Keep Doctor Cho distracted." Percy instructed her. Aglaia nodded. "Pretend you're incapacitated.

Just then Aglaia saw Helen Cho running towards the direction of the infirmary. She took off in the same direction.

She ran and stumbled, just before she reached her, gasping. Doctor Cho, grabbed her arm, Aglaia looked in pain.

As soon as her eyes focused, she stared at Helen Cho. "They're coming."

"Who?" Helen Cho looked confused.

"Our enemies. She said.

There was a blast and everyone fell backwards.

Alarmed, Aglaia sat up. While everyone was coughing, and getting rid of the dust in their eyes, she ran to the direction of the infirmary.

What if they decided to just get rid of Alex? She thought fearfully. But then again Alex was betting on himself being much too valuable, too useful and expensive an experiment to waste.

True enough, no one was there. Not Archambeau, not Alex, not Samson. No one, no traces, except, her eyes widened. An aircraft.

Huh. They're either growing more stupid or they were desperate to get him away as fast as possible.

Well, they've succeeded.

* * *

Percy turned around.

"Now," he said grimly to the Kanes and Reyna. He went away.

"What was that?!" Tony demanded.

"An explosion," Percy answered simply. "We have no time to lose."

"For what?" Clint asked, too incredulous to mind his tone of voice.

"To get them to justice," Percy answered simply.

Captain America ran beside him.

"I don't understand." He stated.

"You don't have to," Percy said simply. "Those explosions were planned carefully. You have sleeper agents and moles inside S.H.I.E.L.D, Captain. I've been proven correct."

Steve blinked. "By a blast?"

"No," Percy said. "By the fact that Dr. Cho's assistant was really a member of the Agóna and now he's disappeared with a very injured Alex in tow. He's taking him to their base."

Steve stopped in his tracks. "And where's that."

Percy turned to look at him. "Athánatos Pharmacies." He explained. "It's their cover. They've been supplying drugs and scientists to even S.H.I.E.L.D for years."

"No," Steve found himself saying. "There's no way that-"

"Like someone always said." Percy explained. "Even if it's the hardest doesn't mean it's the impossible."

Steve's eyes were wide.

"You knew."

"I would have told you, but we ran the risk of being overheard." Percy explained quietly. "Alex volunteered. He figured that they injected him and they wanted him back. He's much too valuable and too useful to allow him to get away. There are sleeper agents and spies everywhere. We don't know who to trust. I don't think your friend Fury is a traitor, but I'm sure he may just trust or even depend on them." He turned around.

"Susan Williams Smith." Percy stated, walking away. "And Carl Peters. We can't give away more- we don't know."

* * *

Alex's eyes came into focus.

A group of soldiers in black, wearing gas-masks and what-not were the first thing he saw. From the way they moved- and from what he sensed- they were on air.

Stupid really. Uncharacteristically stupid. They had as much chances of success by bringing him by air, as S.H.I.E.L.D by bringing Aglaia by sea. But he didn't say or do anything. But then again, they must have drugged him. They were good at that.

He felt the multivitamin in his mouth and waited.

"So here we go again," he mused.

One of them jerked his head towards Alex and struck him. Alex only chuckled.

Soon, the craft gave a jerk signalled that it would soon land.

"So it's true," Alex mused. "You are the Agóna. You injected me. All those years ago."

When they remained silent, Alex mused again. "Maybe your boss will have to explain and answer to all these things," he whispered.

"Come on," Percy snarled.

"Where are we going?" "You are staying- for now. Keep tending and mending things up. Suit up and prepare for battle, but make yourselves look like you're seriously distracted." Percy advised. "We'll go in first."

Clint panted. "You've already planned this, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Percy said grimly. "We know a lot of things now. Be careful who you trust. Your Director's a good guy, but he might put his trust in the wrong hands. After all, the president was a puppet."

The demigods suited up for battle. The magicians took energy potions and much more. Their equipment was packed and ready.

Just then a flash of light and some people appeared. Steve blinked. It was a group of adolescent girls.

One of which was a girl around fifteen, or sixteen, with punk-style clothes in black, but some silver and strangely camouflage too. Her hair was spiked and her eyes were electric blue. She wore a silver circlet around her head.

"Need some help?" Thalia grinned.

The Hunters of Artemis had arrived.

* * *

"Seriously?" Thalia glared at everyone.

Percy's expression just kept getting sour.

"He insisted," Jason mumbled. Thalia scowled at him. "So Alex is there. What now?" She jerked her head in the Avengers' direction. "You really gonna trust them?"

"Hey, look," Tony began.

Percy gave him a warning glance. "We don't have a choice. We don't trust everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"You're damned right you shouldn't," Thalia scoffed.

"But we need to keep going and the Avengers are trustworthy," Percy finished.

"And your sister?" Thalia frowned. "I heard some really concerning things from the gods and the mortal news. Is she okay?"

"She's…." Percy trailed off. "Recovered physically."

Thalia's frown deepened. "But not emotionally."

Annabeth sighed. "I suppose that's just getting used to. She just wants to get Alex back."

"Huh." Thalia leaned back. "So these are Egyptians?" She looked at the Kanes and their friends.

"Yeah." Annabeth admitted.

"You know, I keep thinking that a lot of mythology might not be mythology, but when I turn around, there's another set of gods, monsters and heroes that I didn't know exist beforehand." Tony stated.

Thalia smirked. "What did you expect? _He_ exists, so do we- why so shocked?"

Steve, Clint and Bruce groaned. "So they're _Egyptian_ demigods?" Bruce asked wearily.

"Nope," Sadie popped the _p_. "Not demigods. Just descended from pharaohs like Ramesses the Great and Narmer- that's us- me and my brother. And other dynasties too. We can channel the power of our gods and use magic." She shrugged. "It's no biggie. But we are pretty cool."

Thalia smirked. "I like you."

"So where is Thor?" Jason interrupted.

Bruce sighed and looked down. "He's been… Shifting back and forth from his two forms, or so he says. I mean, we actually saw it, but…" He trailed off.

"And this… Kwai?" Steve asked hesitantly.

"He's a former magician from the House of Life," Sadie confirmed. "Until he got kicked out for murdering a fellow magician."

Reyna's expression darkened. So did Nico. They were remembering someone similar. Just as sadistic.

"We thought he died with Sarah Jacobi," Sadie continued. "But we didn't exactly see him get dragged into the Underworld- _our_ underworld."

"Who's Sarah Jacobi?" Steve asked.

"Magician who caused the 2006 Boxing Day Tsunami," Carter muttered. "Apparently."

"WHAT?" The Avengers shouted.

Percy froze. "That was someone you _knew_?" His dad had raged about that event for so long.

Sadie scowled. "We never knew her. Heck, the only time we ever met her was when she tried to kill us- during Doomsday. As it happens, I prefer to keep the House of Life at arm's length from now on. I don't trust them anymore than you trust these government guys. And that dumb president of yours."

"But Kwai must have escaped," her brother Carter picked up. "And now he works for the Agóna."

"Great." Will summed it up. "Just fantastic."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Sadie said brightly. "You have a plan. As much as I hate plans- I prefer to go in and blast things- it's a good one. We have a chance."

"What about that cousin of yours?" Percy asked suddenly. "Magnus- can we count on him for his help?"

Annabeth sighed. "Hard to say. I don't know how often he pops up. And Thor is changing forms. The last time our gods had a hard time keeping from shifting forms was when Gaea, the Earth Mother rose up, and the Second Giant War began."

"Bad." Sadie summed up. "And confusing without trying."

"Sorry," Annabeth gave an apologetic grin. "But you know what to do."

"We can't let these guys get away with it," Thalia growled.

* * *

"So you decided to come back," Loki sounded pleased.

Aglaia looked at him.

A dream. Percy had forced her to eat and rest before battle- never mind she couldn't do a thing while Alex was in danger.

She just couldn't. Everything was shaking in her inside.

At least the younger demigod kids were being taken care of. Miranda and some of the Demeter cabin were happy to help. There were nymphs back in Athens as well, who were delighted to be playing with young demigods.

"What choice did I have," Aglaia said. It seemed they were making alliances with people they didn't fully trust.

"Alright then." Loki smiled. Then his form shifted. In his place was a guy with curly _blond_ hair, the same handsome face, but with severe scars on his face- like burns- and was that an American baseball jersey? Boston Red Sox apparently, looking at the logo.

"Just so you know," the newly-remodelled version of Loki said. "I'm the other aspect of Loki. I _am_ Loki." He grinned. Even now he was shockingly handsome, even with the scars. It made her lip curl in disgust.

"We have more than one aspect, just as your gods do." He mused. He grinned. "Do you remember your brother- or that sharp-tempered girlfriend of his- saying that during the Second Giant War they started to shift back and forth. Well, you see, it's the same for Aesir and Vanir. During times of trouble, our forms have to decide which is the best form, way of thinking and personality to defend ourselves and the least likely to get us killed."

He shifted back to his original form.

"The snake," Aglaia whispered. "Baldr."

Loki looked bitter, but he managed a tight smile despite its obviousness.

"Ragnarök approaches. You can put it off, though. They won't have the stone now that it's gone from inside you."

"You want to put off Ragnarök?" Aglaia asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't trust me? Suppose I can't blame you." Loki gave a very harsh laugh.

"I told you before. If you don't trust me- and I don't trust myself- then trust my rage."

"Your rage?" Aglaia questioned. "What are you so angry about- and to whom?"

"To the one who did this to my wife, Sigyn."

Aglaia went cold. She remembered the tale of Loki's wife.

Sigyn was the daughter of Freya, the equivalent of Aphrodite for the Vikings.

As such, Freya and her daughters were legend. They were the most desired woman and maidens in all the Nine Realms.

The others included Hnoss, Gersimi- Freya's daughters with her Aesir husband named Odur- and a whole heap of others- Nanna, Iðunn , Sigyn, Lofn, Sjofn, Syn, Snotra and Var with Iwaldi, the dwarf who created her famous necklace Brisingamen. She had numerous sons by the other dwarfs who were Svartalfs- so-called 'Dark Elves', who were reportedly handsomer than regular dwarfs. As dwarfs the sons grew up with their fathers. The daughters were Vanir goddesses, and were thus raised by Freya in her hall, Sessrumnir.

But because of their beauty and the desire they aroused in others, Freya's daughters often were doomed to suffer horrible tragedy.

Nanna became the wife of Baldr who fell in love with her and won her hand in marriage- by a fool-hardy, dangerous quest. Iðunn became the wife of Bragi- who died- and tended and harvested the golden apples of the gods. But Sigyn became the wife of Loki, who pursued her endlessly, even though she was already betrothed and could not- in all honour- break the betrothal. So Loki tricked her. Her husband-to-be either having been killed or occupied somehow, Loki put on a disguise on her wedding day and turned into her groom. Odin was furious, and offered to break the marriage, but Sigyn said that she had now married Loki and was thus obliged to stay faithful to him. Odin had been impressed by her loyalty.

"What happened to her?" Aglaia asked slowly. "What happened to your wife?"

Loki's face grew even bitter and infinitely more pained.

"Dead."

Aglaia's eyes widened. "How?" She breathed.

"Murdered." Loki stood. A bitter, pained smile that spoke of grief, in his face.

His eyes actually had tears in them.

 _Crocodile_ _tears,_ Aglaia thought. _It must be._

But she knew it wasn't.

But how could she possibly be sure? After all that had been done, how could she possibly trust her own instincts? And this was the Norse god of _lies_!

Yet she knew.

Sigyn had been Loki's love. No one ever disputed that. All the facts were there.

"Who killed her then?" She spoke calmly.

"The same one who seeks the Stones." Loki replied. "Among others. Including _him_. He loved her. She was Freya's daughter," he laughed bitterly. "And I tricked my way into marrying her. I should know. I _should_ have known." He laughed bitterly. "They would have never given up."

He looked at Aglaia.

"Theoric." He spat the name. "That is his name. He killed her when he could not have her. But Odin protected _him_." Loki spat out the last word. "As for the Stones…" Loki gritted his teeth and shut his eyes.

He breathed deeply.

Just then the tears could not be contained and rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps," he said quietly. "Only you can kill Theoric."

"I doubt he's the only one," she muttered. Loki looked grim. "You're right. He's not."

"Who's behind all of this?" Aglaia demanded. "Not Eris, surely?"

"No," Loki agreed. "Not Eris."

"Then who?" She demanded.

"You will see." Loki laughed bitterly. "Not even he trusted me."

She scoffed. "So what are you here for then?"

"Your friend Luke," Loki shrugged.

Aglaia froze. "What about him?"

"Let's just say that the instead of being accidentally let loose, there's a reason why he hasn't been put back, and given to rebirth." Loki said candidly.

"I shielded your friend Luke." He stared at her in the eye. "He had absolutely no knowledge. Are you going to turn from him because you believe my help is a legitimate reason to make someone a criminal?"

Aglaia scoffed. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did."

"He was put to sleep- his body- newly-returned- didn't age, and then he woke up and was out in the wild. But I always made sure he had food, shelter- whatever he needed. Until he played into the hands of the Agóna. Then you came in. That was the perfect opportunity to get you both out. Yes, I admit, I played a little there, getting you both out- and shutting down all their defences so the demigods there could escape. They're fine by the way. Yes, I _am_ a player, and I did play with pawns, but tell me, Princess, where would you be without my help? What about the rest of the world- the Infinity Stones, the stupid president, the nuclear arsenal? HYDRA and Agóna? What would have happened if I hadn't interfered in time to get you all out? And your friend Luke? What would have happened if I didn't shield him and allowed him to be placed back in your uncle's realm? The president would have been given free rein to do whatever he liked- including torching your country with his nuclear arsenal- and the rest of Europe." Loki smiled coldly. "You know it was me. I made it easy for Romanoff to find you. I made it easy for you to get out. I caused the explosion."

Aglaia was silent as a corpse.

"So face it, Aglaia. You would have messed things up without me, and I am the only chance you have to not mess things up, because let's be frank, there are pretty nasty surprises in store for you and your friends. Even with an excellent strategy and all sorts of weapons and soldiers. They pull the strings and not in your favour. You need someone to pull the strings as well."

Aglaia couldn't respond.

"Don't delude yourself thinking that you are going to win by honourable warfare. Not even the warriors of old were foolish enough. They will try to catch you off guard- they will cheat, they will lie and they will trick you. And without the trickster god, or even a few tricks up your sleeve, then you will die, stabbed in the back, because they blinded you." Loki's eyes met hers.

Now everything- not just her instincts, logic and emotions- told her that Loki was telling the truth.

"What people often mistake about me is that I often do these things- trickery, deception, murder and betrayal- for no reason. But what good is all of that- even the victory and power that you gain from it- if there is nothing else to live for? No purpose? No reason? Where do you go and what do you do once you've won the fight?" Loki's eyes pierced the depths of her soul.

"I'm not forcing you to trust and depend on me, but that's what you need." Loki swallowed. "Take it or leave it. But no one will survive if we don't work together."

Aglaia knew there was no choice.

Just how many strings were being pulled, she didn't know.

* * *

"Forget that," Carter protested.

"What the heck do we do?"

"Just…" Percy gritted his teeth. "Keep calm. It's the only way we survive."

He, Jason, Annabeth and Nico had just finished briefing the Egyptians on this.

Needless to say, the Romans did not know what to make of the Egyptians. A good thing Octavian was already dead. He would have treated them worse than the Greeks.

And then there was Magnus who had somehow reappeared with people he called his friends. They were a young woman, apparently Iraqi-American, with a green hijab worn over her long hair- a former Valkyrie, he told them, named Samirah Al-Abbas. There was a dwarf- or a _Svartalf_ \- elegant, groomed and well-dressed and resembling a short, handsome African-American man, with a well-trimmed beard, and dark hair in cornrows. And an elf, tall and very pale- not at all like Santa's elves- pointed ears and platinum-blond hair and pale grey eyes, like liquid. No doubt they made the Romans apprehensive. The Greeks were better at adapting to the situation, so they accepted it like the weather- except they didn't complain.

There wasn't much time.

* * *

Aglaia had secretly stowed Luke on board.

She carefully made sure no one was watching.

"I didn't know if you had anything to eat," she said hesitantly.

Luke smiled at her. "I'm the son of Hermes." He reminded her bitterly. "Even though I turned my back on my friends and family."

Aglaia's shoulders slumped. "I know." She handed him some food.

"Apollo gave me this," she muttered. "He told me I needed to keep my strength up. But I… I admit ever since the Infinity Stone on board the ship, my appetite must have ended up in another dimension." She sighed and unwrapped the napkin she had brought. And a bottle of juice.

Luke looked at her. He moved aside. "Sit." He advised her. Aglaia sighed again but sat.

"Something's happened." He said.

"Me," Aglaia said. "There are few people whom I trust, and I am _not_ one of them. I screwed up. Next thing I know, Alex has been captured."

Luke frowned. "I thought he volunteered."

"He did." Aglaia replied. "But if I had been well enough I would have fought tooth and nail and gone instead of him."

Luke looked at her. "That wouldn't have helped."

Aglaia sighed. "I know." But she looked down. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. Now Alex is in danger." She shook her head. "I can't do it." She looked at him. "I can't lead anyone- mortal or demigod. I can't redeem myself- I messed up so badly."

Luke sighed. "So did I." Aglaia's face heated in shame. "Sorry. I forgot."

Luke chuckled softly. "That's alright. But you at least, had good intentions. And you can't give up. Because that's the surest way to make all your failings, your mistakes permanent."

"But how do I know I can do better?" Aglaia said quietly. "I'm not Percy. Percy- for all everyone says about his luck- is either wiser than me, or luckier. He made the right decisions. He decided to trust you." She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "He turned down immortality so that every other demigod would get claimed." Luke looked down. Percy. Oh, Percy. Always doing the right thing, even to a fault. It was something he often took advantage of in the past- to his eternal shame, Percy always proved to be the better man.

"I may be his sister," she said. "But I'm clearly different."

Luke sighed. He looked at her. "You're not that different. You both have the same sort of loyalty. The same sense of right and wrong- and the fact that you'd do absolutely anything to protect innocents in this world."

"That's my fatal flaw," she said quietly. "That's what Percy warned me about. My fatal flaw is even worse than his. It's the same, but either it's worse, or I'm just thoroughly unlucky in decision-making."

Luke chuckled. "Is it always?" His gentle blue eyes looked at her. "I think that if you hadn't spoken up and made a stand, we would be a lot worse. S.H.I.E.L.D would have captured the demigods, who would never have told them about their _real_ heritage. What will happen then? When you were captured too, what would have happened? The nukes would be launched. The world would be destroyed. And the ones that wanted this would have succeeded where Kronos failed."

Aglaia went silent.

"Speaking of which," Luke began. "So what is this about Roman demigods?" He sounded baffled. "I thought Roman gods were just Greek except with different names."

Aglaia laughed a little. "That's what we thought too." Luke's eyes softened and shone slightly, he grinned.

"Turns out every civilisation the gods move to, they adapt and adopt various aspects of their culture. Like now in the United States, Zeus likes pinstripe suits, like most American businessmen, and British- where they were before they moved to the US. In Rome- the first place they moved, they gained various aspects and attributes which were uniquely Roman- their discipline- Ares waged only for various purposes and reasons- he did not like unrestrained chaos when he became Mars." Luke blinked. "Since Rome was the next heart of the flame, it burned strongest there as well. So the gods not only developed various attributes but also different, conscious individual forms. As Poseidon, my father was highly revered in Greece- feared, yes, but also revered. Greece is a rocky place. Not much land for agriculture, in comparison to Italy. When you live near the sea- which many towns and city-states like Athens did- then it becomes a source of survival and wealth- like seafood and trade. That's why he was so important. The Romans aren't great sea-farers by contrast. Many of them got seasick. They feared the sea, and preferred to move their armies by land, though they had galleys- which they usually employ slaves to man, instead of their own. Their land was more habitable, easier to cultivate. They kept _Neptune_ \- Poseidon's Roman aspect- at a distance." She gave a sad smile.

"But they now switch back and forth. We are sired and borne by the gods in their original Greek forms. But others, like Jason Grace, are sired and borne by the gods in their Roman forms."

Luke frowned. "So where are the Roman demigods and where have they been all these centuries?"

"Close to us." Aglaia replied. "But Greeks and Romans were enemies. Oh, Romans envied and liked Greek culture, while Greeks thought Romans were barbarians- even the Spartans- but respected their military might. So that carried on. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were two separate camps for demigods- and Legacies- that's what they call descendants of the gods. For centuries the two groups of demigods fought against one another. Until the American Civil War, I was told. The Romans fought on the side of the Confederate states. The Greeks of course, wanted the Union and slavery banished. But the death toll, no matter who won, was utterly devastating. Catastrophic even. Seeing what their children did to one another, the gods decided to create the biggest Mist Manipulation process- they completely wiped our memories of each other- and made sure- until Gaea rose- that neither Greeks nor Romans would ever even catch a glimpse of one another. Better that than killing each other until no one was left."

Luke frowned. Aglaia looked at him. "Jason Grace was one of them."

His eyes shot up. "Grace…" He said quietly.

"Thalia's younger brother," she said. "Born to the same mother. But their father sired Thalia as Zeus, whereas Jason was Jupiter."

Luke's eyes bugged out. "He broke the oath _twice_?"

"No," she said quickly. "Well, _yes_ , but not with Jason. As Jupiter, Zeus' oath would have no effect on him or any child. The prophecy was meant for a _Greek_ demigod."

Luke exhaled sharply. "Thalia never told me she had a little brother."

"She never told anyone," Aglaia shrugged. "It was too painful. He was taken away- to Camp Jupiter- because no one knew whether- well, Thalia and Jason wouldn't harm each other- but the rest of the Greeks and the Romans- who knew? Now, at least, we're allies and friends." She smiled at him. "And we've built a new city in Camp Half-Blood." At Luke's incredulous look, she laughed.

"New Rome was the city built in Camp Jupiter's grounds. It was a place for demigods and their children, grandchildren and all the Legacies or descendants of the gods to live and work. I thought- well, hoped- that we may have a place of our own too." She smiled sadly at him. "To keep them all safe and give them a future."

Luke was silent for a long moment.

"I'm sorry you weren't there to see it." Aglaia said softly. She wanted to take him- sometime- if their plan succeeded and Alex was safe, and they ever got out of this mess. But there was no saying that Luke wouldn't be an outcast. That people may actually welcome him back. Clarisse, for one, wouldn't.

"'S okay," Luke said. He was likely lying. "I'm just glad you've built it."

She smiled sadly. "I managed to get funds. Annabeth designed the place."

Luke laughed softly. "She always wanted to build something permanent."

Aglaia was pained. She could tell what Luke was feeling.

"Luke," she said, scooting closer to him. She placed her arm around him. It wasn't something she often did. She knew- being exposed to so many cultures- that Americans did not always welcome this sort of thing.

"The past can't go away. But the future can be shaped. You've helped change it already- for so many demigods and their future children. What's to say you can't do it for _you_?"

Luke looked up at her. His eyes were blue. It was hard for Aglaia to imagine that this young man was ever a traitor to begin with. He was so gentle. He truly was. It shone out of him. His gentleness, his good humour, his desire to protect others. Unlike the boys that were always pushing themselves at Aglaia, he seemed so… _pure_. Despite all that had been done. He was warm. He was kind. He seemed… Safe. Like this was someone who could someday have a family.

She couldn't stop searching his blue eyes.

Then he leaned forwards. His hand on the nape of her neck, his eyes closing.

The _Argo II_ jolted.

It snapped them back to their senses.

Aglaia jumped.

"We may be close." She whispered. She looked worriedly at him. "Are you able to get away?"

He gave her a crooked grin. "I'm the son of Hermes. I was made for getaways."

She gave a small laugh.

* * *

Inside, she was freaking.

Oh no- _gods_ no. Did he… Surely he didn't?

She nearly groaned aloud. He did.

Aglaia never really had much time for romance. And she wasn't stupid.

As a princess, she was definitely a catch. Of course, any prince of princess of marriageable age was. For many girls it was the prospect of marrying 'Prince Charming'- a combination of the desire they would have for a good-looking boy _and_ an idea of the title, wealth, material possessions, along with social status and fame he could get- appealed to them rather than any sort of connection. She doubted that if the boys were lacking in royal blood that the girls would be too interested in them. But as it happened, many of them could not separate the image they had- including the photographs in the media- with the individuals themselves. Would they even stand or know the actual men? She had no idea. They would only delude themselves into thinking they were in love with the princes- like a fairy tale.

Which was why it was imperative to choose wisely. Aglaia couldn't join the Huntresses of Artemis because she was not only royal, but an heiress. She _had_ to marry and have children to keep the royal line going. Aglaia knew it had to happen someday. But to live such a public life, and a stressful lifestyle without any happiness to their marriages- was a thoroughly miserable existence for any president, first lady/gentleman, monarch and consort, prince and princess. It may even destroy them. Worse of all it may impact their duties and this was especially concerning for royals- their children's emotional and mental wellbeing. As it happened, she was lucky she had the example of her uncle, aunt and grandparents to look up to, because looking at her mother's relationship with Kassandros that would not have been a good example to go by- loving and respectful royal spouses created the best future monarchs and reigning princes.

But Aglaia did not really think about it now. She was just too busy- and also too cynical, admittedly, of any admirer's good intentions.

She did not believe many boys were romantics who lived off fairy tales and soap opera dramas. Therefore they could want her for her money, her looks, or a combination of everything she had. But they would never truly love her- not even delude themselves into thinking they did.

Aglaia had few crushes, even. As a girl she grew up in the shadow of war and destruction, then rebuilding. But she felt a stupid crush for a relative- a grandson actually, of the Swedish king whom she met while in Denmark. It might have been mutual, but it was girlish and stupid. Then there was a long gap of many years before she fell for a boy in the military academy. A cadet. Leonidas Dimitriou. Now a captain in the Hellenic Royal Navy. They were happy- sweet and interested, but she admitted to herself, her interest began to wane. That horrified her. Leonidas was a good young man. If she lost interest in him, that either meant she wasn't ready to be glued to a serious relationship, or had bad characteristics which she would _not_ condone. If she had to be honest, the reason she agreed to go to New York in the first place- which resulted in her being labelled missing and finding out she was a demigoddess- was to get away from him.

Aglaia felt horrible. As a demigoddess, she drifted away from him. He didn't know about her being alive and safe, anyway (for a demigod). And he was mortal. He could never keep up with her world. Even as a soldier. She couldn't tell and thus endanger him.

That wasn't even the worse of it. During her time at camp, she fell for _Alex_. Aglaia could groan. She put it off, of course. Kept her distance, because, technically she was still- thought 'missing'- in a relationship already and yet at the same time, found herself drawn to him like a plant easing its way towards the sun.

Aglaia couldn't stop her feelings. Even though Alex never found out- she made sure of that.

 _Just proves how completely_ un _ready I am,_ Aglaia thought sourly.

When she came back, to her immense guilt, she resumed her relationship with Leonidas. But he sensed something. Though she claimed she didn't remember anything, he knew she changed. The two broke it off mutually- but she knew and she still felt like the worse person- that she hurt him.

And now there was Luke.

Aglaia inwardly groaned and cursed herself to Tartarus for this. She did not want to hurt anyone else- particularly people like Alex and Luke who had suffered more than enough in their entire lives.

"Σκατά," she muttered.

* * *

Alex was still being wheeled in.

The chair they shoved him on had a number of nasty-looking devices, instruments- for torture or brainwashing, he had no doubt- all shining and gleaming wickedly.

The restraints popped on his wrists.

"Mr. McDermott," a voice said smoothly.

It was the officer of his youth. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I must say, I am glad to see you so alive and well."

"Really?" Alex cocked his head to one side. "You didn't give any indication that you liked me during my time in Sokovia."

The man chuckled. His accent… It was obvious he was European. When he first heard it, Alex thought it was German. But it wasn't. Eastern European- Sokovian? Yes, that was likely, but there was a tinge of Greek, similar to what the Athenians spoke. And he spoke English very well- in a cultured manner- it was obvious he was very educated, maybe even aristocratic.

"Oh, no," he smiled. "I rather liked you. Out of all my children, you were the strongest, the most determined, the most talented and the one who persisted."

"In what?" Alex asked.

He shrugged. "In escaping. In fighting. Whatever you did." He was at a table and placed latex gloves on his hands, picking up and checking various small instruments and tubes.

"How was your time at camp?"

Alex looked at him. "You knew, didn't you? Of course you did. You knew I was the son of Zeus. The question is, how did you find me, and how did you know I was in Ireland?"

He smiled. "We have our ways. We keep track of every demigod, like the satyrs and Chiron at your camp. And the monsters. We track them down, we sense their powers. What your ancestors called magic, we call _science_." He turned to smile at Alex.

"We also had our contacts."

"Spies?" Alex's eyebrow rose up.

He smiled. "Of a sort." The doors on the other side of the room slid open.

Alex stared at the newcomer.

His heart jolted horribly in his chest.

It was his mother.

There was no mistaking it. _She_ was no longer young and beautiful. But then again, she had never been beautiful to him, since she was so malicious and sadistic. He never saw anything good. She was a female Nazi concentration camp guard to him, not something to admire.

Her blonde hair was thinner and dirty with cheap highlights at the edges. Her blue eyes had faded in its vibrant colour and were now bleary as well- veined in red. Most of her lashes were gone. Her eyebrows had faded to a dirty colour. The face was lined- far more lined than Percy's mother and _she_ was younger. Her skin was no longer soft and flawless, there were traces of what looked like scars and bruises and her mouth had turned petulant.

The figure was another matter. It no longer looked good, but it wasn't overweight, or anorexic. In fact, it was rather conical from the top and bottom. Like she had gained weight around her bust and torso- her shoulders seemingly moulded uncomfortably by the fabric of her clothes. Her legs thinned from the thighs downwards.

Looking at her there was no possible way that Zeus, king of the skies, could have fallen for her. But Alex was too absorbed in the horrible shock and betrayal- despite what she already did- that his mother had been a part of this.

But it was definitely her.

"You." He said simply. The shock was too great.

"Yes," the officer/scientist said. "Your mother was assigned this task. There was a reason- your father did not even know you existed beforehand." He smiled. "Alex, your conception might have been a mistake on his part, without a doubt, but not on ours."

"That's not what _she_ said," Alex said.

"Fionnuala McDermott was assigned to conceive a child with your father," the scientist said smoothly.

"She was Agóna even as a young actress?" Alex asked. He didn't believe it. She was a sadist, an alcoholic, an addict to all kinds of things, a child abuser- convicted- but not _this_. Not a terrorist, for all she was.

"Yes and no," was the smooth reply. "Fionnuala here was reluctant at first. More interested in her career. She was interesting. As an actress, she would have influence. Outside of the United States, S.H.I.E.L.D and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood along with the Olympians…" He shrugged. "Well, the gods don't keep track. Fionnuala hesitated. But it was easy to vent her rage against the man who left her pregnant. She wasn't into HYDRA then, though she was easy to convince to have a one-night stand with your father- in exchange for some drugs that boosted her fertility rate and increased her chances. Of course, your father being Olympian helped enormously. It was easy to convince her. And to turn you against your father."

"Turn me?" Alex raised his eyebrow again. "Against my father? And into your arms? I doubt her tactics worked."

His mother's bleary eyes narrowed. And her face flushed an ugly colour. But the scientist/officer gave her a warning look.

"True, your mother gave you no reason to love her," he sighed. "Neither did we give you any reason. But it was necessary for the transformation process. You endured for years, Alexander, all the pain and suffering." He now turned to face him fully. "But what it did only made you stronger. Am I right?"

He looked at Alex. "Yes." Alex said quietly, shifting his head again. "But you didn't turn me against my father. Maybe you would have, and maybe you nearly succeeded. But I don't hate him. And nowhere near as much as I hate _her_." He jerked his head in her direction.

His mother's eyes flashed and she moved towards Alex as if to strike him, but the scientist stopped her.

"No words to say to your mother?" _He_ asked. Alex shrugged. "Would _you_?"

He chuckled. "True enough." He withdrew. "Maybe our plan would have worked if your stepmother didn't get in the way." His mother's eyes flashed again.

 _Not just her,_ Alex thought.

"So," Alex said calmly. "Aren't you going to give me answers, before you torture, brain-wash or do anything to me? After all, I deserve that- you owe met that."

His mother's eyes flashed murderously again. Alex ignored her.

"Very well." The man sighed. "My name is Major General Volkoff or at least I was known as a Major General. I was born in Novi Grad, in the eighties. I am of British, German, Sokovian, Estonian and Russian ancestry among others. I was wealthy and well-off, from an old family, who fell and went into hiding when the communists started exerting their influence in the country. They hid me, educated and brought me up according to their rank and beliefs, until one day the communist government found us. They managed to smuggle me out. I was found by the Agóna. My father was well-known to people apparently, without his alias. I was taught and trained by not only Agóna, but the finest academies in Europe. I infiltrated the Sokovian military.

"As I grew up I went deeper and learned not only about demigods- of which I am descended from- but the Infinity Stones- the source of conflict and power of many gods which I also learned about. I learned about Red Skull- the serum he sought, the one that was created by Doctor Erksine. And not all of it was lost. I spent years regaining the evidence of its formula, piecing it together and improving it, but when it finally came out- new, powerful and refined, the test subjects which volunteered to be transformed exploded. Their frail bio-chemistries could not cope with the extreme intensity, the sheer power and energy of the transformation. And so I got my superiors to enable groups like HYDRA- which there are sleeper agents, spies and moles within S.H.I.E.L.D and other governmental organisations- to steal samples of DNA from the Aesir and the Vanir.

"It did not harm the cells, but neither did it _affect_ them. They were immune. Strong, but immune. We decided we needed half and half. I realised that I was a Legacy of another pantheon. But even my cells were too weak. But there were half-bloods. Demigods. Half human and half god. Strong enough to stand the transformation and the power surging through their cells, yet not invincible to the change. Immortals are not made for anything that changes. So we started to look. Of course, the Heart of the Flame moved. So we had to be careful. But gods travelled. And we often took demigods- from mortals, satyrs and monsters alike- and brought them to places like where we brought _you_."

He- Volkoff- smiled. "So you see, that was my life's purpose."

"To destroy the world." Alex said.

"To plant and save a field one must clear and remove all the dead and diseased trees," Volkoff answered simply. "That is the only way."

"And who decides whom to kill and who to save?" Alex said quietly. " _You?_ You're not a god. Even they have made mistakes."

"No," Volkoff agreed. "Not I."

"What kind of world," Alex began. "Do you intend to create?"

Volkoff smiled. "We must start from the beginning to herald a new era."

"On whose authority?"

Volkoff smiled. "It was Mother Gaea's will just before she died. If the Giants failed, there had to be another way. She was made away. The others revere her wishes. Even the father of her other children."

"Tartarus." Alex said. And suddenly the air became much colder.

"Him and others." Volkoff stated.

"Nyx?" Alex asked. "Her daughter works for you."

"She tolerates and plays along sometimes," Volkoff acknowledged. "But not always. There are many others. We will bring back the Titans. You can't get rid of the primordials, young demigod. Especially not Gaea. It makes them angry."

"So inside Tartarus," Alex said slowly. "The Titans are waiting to be unleashed?"

"They await Kronos' return." Volkoff warned. "But you've only slowed them, son of Zeus. You did not stop them."

"The Infinity Stone of Attraction, we knew lay buried in the bottom of the Aegean. It was time for it to resurface. But we could not use it. We were in no position to and it was too risky for our plans."

"So you used Aglaia," Alex said calmly. Inside was another story.

"Congratulations," Volkoff mused. "You managed to do what others could not- you halted us temporarily. You are stronger than we thought. But perhaps we should have done what we did to the First Avenger's friend years ago."

Alex didn't know what he was talking about but it didn't sound good.

"You already have the serum." Volkoff began. "And like HYDRA themselves say, cut off one head, two more grow in its place. We manipulated events- we kick-started the uprising in Sokovia. We helped influence the people of the United States into voting for that foolish puppet that danced without knowing, and played into our hands. This is one cell, son of Zeus. There are many. The world needs to be changed. Made clean and new so we can start over again. And we will not make the same mistakes we made the first time. Granted," Volkoff seemed sorrowful. "We made you suffer. It does not have to be this way anymore. Your mother is here."

"My _mother_ died." Alex said. "Or so I heard. I refused to see her."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fionnuala McDermott- his _mother-_ stiffen.

"It does not have to be this way." Volkoff soothed.

"It already is," Alex said. "Nothing can change that. As a matter of fact, there are some things that gave me pain, and they made me stronger. But there were other things that made me even stronger and it had nothing to do with you." In his mind's eye he saw and remembered Percy, his first true friend, Jason his brother, Aglaia his love.

And all his friends.

Friends. And family. Alex had been running away from that for so long, because he knew no familiarity and understanding of it. But now… He knew.

"Only two more questions," he said. "The serum amplifies my strength or my powers?"

"Your strength." Volkoff replied. "And your healing abilities. Your bio-chemistry which is already so advanced compared to a regular human's. Your strength is the source and limits of your power, so that is why you are more powerful. You are no longer Dyslexic or ADHD- you may read and stay still. But you can read Ancient Greek perfectly and have excellent reflexes. Well, not all types of ADHD and Dyslexia are for demigods. Even those for mortals can be cured."

 _At what expense?_ Alex thought. He would rather be Dyslexic and ADHD than a threat to _anyone_.

"The princess herself was never ADHD or Dyslexic," Volkoff mused. "And Dyslexia exists in Greece- even the Greek alphabet can be hard to master."

"Last question," Alex began. "Your private army. Apart from your- harsher methods of bringing up children, how do you plan to control them- and me?"

Volkoff smiled.

He moved forwards and gently touched the equipment on and around the chair.

 _Now,_ Alex thought. He swallowed the pill.

"With these." Volkoff stated simply. "I am just a subordinate, especially in regards to a higher cause. They've provided us with many things."

Volkoff nodded. Alex looked at his mother.

"They thought people like me myths," he said, addressing her for the first time. "But while myths and legends can be real, and so too can people be myths- lessons to be learned. May your story live forever."

And he surrendered himself to be brainwashed… To no avail.

* * *

"Sir!" One of them shouted. "Nothing's happening. He should be screaming in pain by now, at the very least!"

"What?" Volkoff demanded, for the first time his feathers were ruffled.

"HIM!" Fionnuala snarled. She pointed a gnarled finger- complete with yellow, hang-nails and broken chips- at her son. "IT WAS HIM!"

Alex smiled. "For the first time in your life, Mother," he replied softly. "You've got it right."

His mother ran towards him, and Alex knew he was about to be hurt, or even killed. Now it was different, though.

Alex unleashed his power.

Lightning sizzled and cracked, sparking arcing everywhere, hitting and blowing the lights, the equipment- the scientists and soldiers- even his mother.

And then the restraints.

He unleashed it on its full force.

The restraints broke.

Alex had healed.

He stood.

Volkoff's eyes widened and his mothers' bugged. Every soldier moved back. They drew their weapons and would have fired, had Alex not sent lightning everywhere.

"GO!" Volkoff screamed.

Some of the soldiers ran towards the exits, but Alex blasted the door controls. He destroyed nearly everything, shooting lightning everywhere.

"You've certainly turned me into a weapon," he said. "But weapons can injure the ones who think they use them."

Just then, right on cue, there was an explosion. On the west side.

Alex smiled.

* * *

"GO!" Percy shouted.

They were on the move.

The catapult had launched. Mizuki had snuck in. It was time.

The Hephaestus and Ares cabins and children of Vulcan and Mars unleashed the full force of their fury.

Meanwhile, Alex had electrocuted and killed every person in the room, except for Volkoff and his mother.

He blasted the wall next to them. For the first time in her life, his mother looked terrified of him.

"Where is the serum?" Alex asked calmly.

"I-" Volkoff blanched. Alex blasted the wall closer to them. His mother gasped and clung to Volkoff's arm.

"Where's the serum?" Alex repeated simply, without raising his voice.

He struck Volkoff with lightning- right at the heart.

His mother screamed. He'd killed Volkoff.

"Where's the serum?" He asked her in the same tone.

She began to shake.

Just then the door blasted open.

"Right here." Mizuki replied.

She was dressed in her black costume and face-cloth.

She held bottles full of glowing liquid in a crate.

"Right." Alex said. His mother took the opportunity to escape from the room.

* * *

It was a battle in its full force.

The Apollo and Hermes Cabins- attacked in its ferocity. So did the fleet of Pegasi by air, and the flying ships. Reyna was among them.

"Frank," She shouted. "Hazel! Get underground."

Frank nodded and dived, turning into a bird of prey.

Hazel swooped down on her Pegasus and landed at a safe spot.

She created a tunnel. Heaving the earth moved.

Nico smiled as he saw her.

"Go," she instructed. She summoned a block of metal and the two of them boarded- like they were mattress-surfing through a tunnel slide.

The Romans on the ground- the majority of them began to attack.

The children of Hephaestus, Vulcan and Hecate disabled most of the electric fences, defences even the Mist Generators.

"Is it the only one?" Alex asked calmly. "Volkoff stated there were other Agóna cells. They may have serum stored of their own."

"I made sure." Leo said appearing. "They keep them all in here."

There was a rush of water, and roaring waves sounded, Percy was busy destroying the top of the building- a seemingly harmless factory.

The ceiling above them broke. Percy and Jason peered down at them.

"There's a woman who escaped." Alex informed them calmly. "She's crucial. She fled from this room, can you ambush her?"

Percy frowned and nodded. Jason jumped down, using the wind and air currents to bring him to Alex's level.

"You okay?" He asked Alex. Alex nodded.

"I will be."

He ran, using air currents to propel him to go faster.

* * *

Thalia and the Huntresses needed to get a good view of things and a position.

Aglaia sighed.

The Kanes were readying for a surprise attack.

So far the Hunters were checking for any oncoming trouble.

Disabling electricity was one thing. They even had to destroy the generators.

Just then, soldiers appeared.

"Now," Aglaia instructed the Kanes.

Sadie smirked and pointing her staff at the soldiers. _"Ha-Di!"_

The blast echoed all around.

Aglaia vaguely heard mortals screaming and begged the Hunters of Artemis and some children of Hecate to keep them at a safe distance.

Sadie and Carter as well as all their friends decided to join in.

Percy slashed an enemy. Mortal. He had temporarily got Leo to put a steel sheath around Riptide that clung to it and had sharp edges.

The man went down.

Percy knew there wasn't time to dwell on it _now_.

Using the water, he broke an opening in the middle of the factory, and the floor beneath.

Several floors in fact.

There he spotted the woman.

She looked terrified. She ran, staggering, grabbing at railings, gasping for breath.

"Stop." Percy said.

The woman might have been good-looking once, but now her looks were gone. She had not aged well.

She could have been an alcoholic or a drug addict.

"Who is in charge?" Percy asked calmly and slowly. She looked terrified. With fumbling hands she brought out a pistol.

She fired.

Percy used the water as a shield. It sprung up. Good thing there was water stored in tanks nearby.

The water then rose.

"Don't make me hurt you," Percy said calmly.

She was shaking. She continued to fire at him and the water kept snatching the bullets, plucking them out of the air. Until she clicked the trigger and realised there were no bullets left.

She tossed the weapon away, shaking.

"Stop." Percy heard a familiar voice behind him.

He turned sharply.

"We have the serum." He stated. "But where is Eris? Where are the demigods?"

Just then a rumble beneath the earth made Alex realise that they were in big trouble, despite their plan.

* * *

 **Hey, didn't take too long did it? Not sure if I can squeeze in more, but I will try.**

 **Sorry for the lack of action here, like in previous chapters with action. Next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry about the late update- was very busy!**

* * *

 **Jasongreen:** **Well, Thor would be busy shifting back and forth- he's losing control and so are the other Aesir and Vanir. I should warn you they will be going through something similar to what the Olympians went through during HoO.**

 **2** **nd** **Guest Reviewer:** **Thanks so much!**

 **1** **st** **Guest Reviewer** **: Thank you! I think there may be. After all, remember Aglaia is Greek Orthodox, even after she realised what she was. And Alex is a Roman Catholic.**

 **But there may be problems. Some people may be offended- if I haven't offended anyone already by mixing Judeo-Christian and Islamic beliefs with paganism.**

 **Aqila** **: I thought it came from the word 'barba' beard. Because many so-called barbarians in the eyes of the Greeks and the Romans had beards- which Romans didn't like or tolerate until the Emperor Hadrian decided to grow one. That was before the associated it with someone uncultured, uncivilised and cruel.**

 **Yes, I am sorry about the lack of action. You expected something like Chapter Nine, and Chapter Seventeen. Well, you'll get something similar soon enough. Maybe if this was a movie instead of a story, you would be able to see what was happening! But bear with me- this part is important for more than one character and it deals with Percy having to deal with a grown soldier's issues- even though the cause may be controversial.**

 **And yes, Luke. Don't worry, I didn't say that he would be with her, only that- well, Luke is feeling pretty lost, guilty, ashamed and vulnerable right now. Aglaia is the same way. She's stayed quiet and she hasn't put herself in the forefront of the conflict like she used to do. Luke is alone- he's lost. He's turned his back on his father, his mother, his siblings at camp, his friends- everyone. And the Titans wouldn't accept his help, anyway. As far as they were concerned he failed Kronos and betrayed him too. She's the only one who knows about** _ **and**_ **cares for his existence. But I didn't say they would end up together- I'm not saying they won't, but I feel sorry for poor Luke. Even Annabeth chose Percy over him. He wasted his life.**

 **Warning: There's some controversial stuff here and this isn't the great battle towards the end of the story, but it is necessary- it shows Percy growing up and dealing with a soldier's internal conflict- because there's more than one way to sacrifice to save others as a soldier- and that's what Percy has to face.**

* * *

Okay, so where did they go wrong?

They had armies of their own prepared.

The mortals were screaming- no doubt associating this with their new-found demigod heroes battling crazy monsters. The Mist was going berserk.

Oh yeah, they had a lot of armies. But they were taken by surprise.

The ground rumbled. It was the sound of a great big war machine. No, they weren't HYDRA, but they were clearly just as- if not more- powerful.

And the sound of soldiers' feet thundering.

"MOVE BACK!" Percy roared. His authority was what kept them from turning tail.

But they did move back.

Percy used the water to propel himself further back.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"OVER THERE!" He heard someone scream.

Jason used his powers to- unsteadily- propel himself in the air.

"THERE!" He shouted.

Percy cursed. He didn't want to leave Alex, but the battle had yet to begin.

"COME ON!" He roared.

"Kanes- magicians- stay hidden! They don't know you're coming! Romans and Greeks- go opposite directions- flank them! Magnus and friends- stay out of trouble."

"Duly noted." Magnus mumbled. "Thanks."

"For now," Percy clarified. "You're backup, but we don't need any of you dying. So save your strength for when they least expect you- and to those that need it."

Blackjack swooped down and Percy jumped, landing on the horse's back. They flew off.

* * *

Alex walked calmly on. Mizuki was by his side.

Sparks were whizzing and spilling from everywhere including the now-broken equipment.

"I know you're there." He said calmly in English. _"Cá bhfuil tú i bhfolach?"_

There was a movement. Yes, she was here.

"Mizuki," Alex said calmly. She turned her head towards him. "Be careful. Destroy the serum. Do it now."

Mizuki took one look at him placed the crates on the ground, and struck a flint.

"We'll need to get away quickly," Alex warned.

He stepped away from Mizuki doing her work, turning around and scanning the entire area for his mother.

Nothing. Up and down. This place will self-destruct soon, Alex noted the oil spill on the floor. He hoped everyone had gone. Percy had ordered it. But Alex told him, he and Mizuki needed to stay behind.

Mizuki carefully avoiding the oil or anything that would make things light up all too soon. She was having trouble with her flint.

 _Damn it,_ Alex cursed inwardly.

"Step away," he advised her. She did so. "Come here." He ordered. He lifted his hand, about to strike it with lightning when someone screamed and ran towards him.

It was his mother.

She grabbed hold of his arm. She tried to twist it, but Alex was no longer a young boy. Instead, he flipped his arm, and his mother landed hard on the floor.

"You won't stop us." Alex claimed.

"Not me." She breathed heavily.

Alex looked down at her.

He hated her. There was no doubt of that. He hated her even when he thought he was a mistake on her part and made _him_ regret being alive. He hated her even more when he discovered his entire existence was orchestrated by her.

But matricide wasn't just a crime in the modern world. In the Greek world, matricide was such a horrible profanity- even the word taboo didn't fit its description. Mothers were sacred, according to Aglaia. You don't destroy the womb that brought you to life. That was the law upheld not only by his own Catholic beliefs and by all cultural beliefs, but the laws that his own father Zeus- as much as he didn't always live up to expectations- was supposed to live by, and enforced. The laws he believed in. Look at Orestes- he was given a terrible choice- allow his father's murder go unpunished and be an outcast, banned from every temple, every holy site and abandoned by every god- or murder his mother and be tormented and punished by the furies, shunned in revulsion for his doings- possibly in the Underworld as well as in life. Orestes chose the latter and suffered for it. He had no choice.

But Alex did. Unlike Orestes, he wasn't alone. He had his friends. His real family. And no one forced him to make a decision. If Alex avenged anyone- it was himself. And unlike Agamemnon's soul, he didn't need it to find peace.

"You are no threat to me. I've grown stronger than you and I can live without the attention and money you craved. I've risen above all that I've endured- I've risen above _you_." He stepped closer. The shadows hid most of everything in his face, except for his, soul-piercing blue eyes. That was what frightened her.

"Go." Alex said. "And I will find you. Take your own life- I won't stop you. Pursue us, attack us- do _anything_ to harm us- and we will be forced to kill you. And make no mistake- that is exactly what we will do."

For once, Alex's lie was good. Or rather- his part-lie. Mizuki could kill her easily. Anyone else could- except for Alex, the son whom she bore merely for the sole purpose of harming, but still bore.

"Let's leave." Alex said to Mizuki. He turned back to his mother. "I hated you. But now… I think there's something I feel stronger than my hate for you. It's the only thing I feel for you right now. Pity. I pity you. Because you only need to look at yourself and ask what you have? All the things you wanted- money, fame, attention, beauty, love- which ones do you have now?"

She didn't say anything.

Alex jerked his head. "Let's go." He and Mizuki turned around. "Did you set the thing on fire?" He asked.

"There was one spark, but I don't know…" Mizuki trailed off.

"You know why I can't." Alex said softly. Mizuki looked at him bewildered. "Don't react," he warned her. "But she's my mother."

Mizuki looked startled nonetheless, with widened eyes. But Alex shook his head.

"She's with the Agóna?" She breathed.

Alex looked grim. "Apparently."

He looked back at her. "Goodbye. This is the last you'll see of me, I promise."

His mother looked like she had been stabbed or struck by his own lightning. She didn't know how to react.

To tell the truth, she was expecting him to loathe her. To kill her.

Not to tell her she wasn't worth anything.

And in truth that enraged her. She had been told that all her life. After the death of her parents and she was sidled with her resentful brother who believed she should have died instead. During the aftermath of her husband's death, when her relatives reproached her angrily for not being there for him- for running away, for being a helpless, hopeless, worthless coward, rather than the woman she should have been- like the one that reflected her family's lost honour. The directors and producers who fired her, kicked her out, sent her on planes disgraced and alone, back home, for indulging in alcohol- to forget. Like the other inmates in the prison, during her sentence, who hated child abusers and sought to make her life hell. And now her son was added to that list. Her son that thought she was worthless. Her son who wanted to discard her and everything that she was, like rubbish. Like everything she had given him-granted it wasn't kind- wasn't anything at all.

She hated that. She'd had enough.

Carefully taking a knife from her belt, as the two demigods turned away, she raised the knife to plunge it in her treacherous son's heart.

In a flash, Mizuki spun, caught the woman's arm, and plunged her knife into her belly.

Her eyes widened as she looked down. Blood, thick and ruby-red- was seeping out of the deep wound, stopped mostly by the knife. Mizuki pulled the knife out, fast. She didn't have time to draw her katana for such an attack, and there was too little room.

But it would have been quicker.

Both Alex and Mizuki watched silently as the woman fell to the floor, blood flowing openly now from the wound and slumped backwards, the light of life in her eyes slowly being extinguished.

Alex breathed heavily.

"It's over." He said.

He set about preparing for her 'funeral'.

She wasn't the best mother- but she did give him life, no matter how much she hated it- and how much she tried to miscarry by cigarettes, alcohol, drugs and other methods. The least he could do was give her a send-off, straight into the Underworld, as she brought him into this world, so she didn't wander aimlessly on the banks of the Styx.

Whatever happened there was none of his concern. Or maybe she would go to hell or purgatory. Either way, Alex's business with her was finished.

There was oil there, already. He just had to pile things up- with the lack of wood, there were other flammable things- bottles of explosives and liquids- in the place of a traditional pyre, with her on top. He slipped a drachma from his pocket and into her mouth. There was no shroud. He took off his jacket- supplied by the Avengers, and laid it on top of her. That would have to do.

Mizuki was meanwhile, silent and expressionless.

"Come on," Alex warned. He grabbed hold of her, she clung on, and summoning his powers, the winds carried them both out of that awful place, forsaken of any deity or sacredness.

Alex paused in mid-air at a safe distance and summoned a lightning bolt. It hit the pile and the whole place seemingly exploded, along with his mother's body, incinerated into oblivion- taking his mother's soul into the Underworld.

Alex wondered if he felt anything. Any joy that his mother was dead- gladness. Any anger and hatred that she was unrepentant to the end- at least as far as he thought. Anything at all. But when he looked back, all he felt was pity.

* * *

Percy knew their luck was wearing thin.

Of course, thank the gods Annabeth had thought of precautions- and Aglaia had advised him as well. A good commander always had a back-up plan, even if things were highly likely to succeed. They knew when to retreat and when and where to attack again.

Percy cursed himself. He couldn't make that mistake again. They arrived soon, yes, but they almost weren't able to pull out in time. What would happen then- with all the ground forces- Romans and Greeks inside on the ground, even underground- and Egyptians and Hunters at the perimeter, and Magnus gods-knows-where- if they didn't manage to- if a slip happened- if they struggled? Percy couldn't risk it again.

"There's an army," Lou Ellen warned. His head snapped towards her. "Where?"

"Thermopylae," Lou Ellen whispered.

Percy's eyes widened. "Thermopylae? _That_ place? Like with the three hundred Spartans and everything?"

"The very same." Came the response. Then came Leo's voice. "Hey, guys, I think you might want to see this."

"What?" Percy demanded. He walked over to where Leo was kneeling turning knobs and dials on his equipment.

"There's, um, activity. Most of the people we killed, in the factory and then again when the place exploded, but there are some who escaped. And they're using something." Leo showed them. "Something moving deep underground."

"Yeah, we felt that." Percy said. "But that's not it, is it? There's more to it than a big digging and shooting machine. What did we miss?"

"There's more movement detected there." Leo's brow furrowed as he squinted. Not just one big one- but… A lot. Like a lot of things… Or people."

"The demigods." Percy cursed. "They're coming this way- their demigod army."

"Is there any chance they might listen to reason?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Not likely," Alex appeared out of nowhere. "They've been brainwashed with implants. And they've definitely been injected. Perce- we can't risk open confrontation. We're not strong enough- there's too many."

"Then what shall we do?" Percy asked. "We destroyed the factory. The staff there are dead. The serum-"

"Has been destroyed- or at least the Agóna version of it. I doubt they trust HYDRA and the Ten Rings enough to share the formula and samples of it." Alex pointed out. "But they may have enough to make their own variations."

"What about the woman you ran after?" Annabeth asked. "The person who escaped."

Alex's jaw tightened and his fists clenched at his sides. "She's dead." Was all he said.

Percy didn't know what he did, or what the woman did, but he knew better than to pry. So did the rest of them.

"So," he said, brightly. "If we can't attack them in hand-to-hand combat- then we have to do something else."

"Like what?" Leo asked confused.

Percy was suddenly reminded of Mount Tamalpais in California, where Doctor Frederick Chase, Annabeth's father, arrived just in time to save the day. He smiled.

"Leo," he said slowly. "If Hazel summons enough metal and we have enough unused Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold- can you and your siblings melt them down?"

"Huh?" Leo asked, sounding confused. "What for?"

"Well," Percy began. "They're demigods. My guess is that despite the serum, they're still vulnerable to ordinary metals. But if the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D are coming, they can use their bullets and blast. We need to get people out of that area. And if you can make bullets out of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold- well…"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "They won't work as well as their traditional close-range weapons and arrowheads, but they'll still be able to kill them."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D will have enough weapons in their arsenal." Jason said sounding surprised. He looked at Percy. "I thought you didn't want to do these things. That's not normally you."

Percy swallowed. Pain showed in his face. "Well, these guys are innocent and taken over. But we don't have a choice. We can't stop them any other way. If they are good people- the ones we know- then they wouldn't want to be used to hurt mortals and other demigods for this. We're soldiers. We've had to make decisions- sacrifices- to stop other people from getting hurt- to protect them. And to protect them, sometimes it means risking our lives to save them- or our consciences. I don't like it, and I would never do it- unless as a last resort- but this is war. We made our choices- our decisions to sacrifice what we have in order that the rest of us might have a chance to live and to live free. We have to prepare for the worse and hope for the best."

They all looked down.

"Well," Leo said heavily. "I'll get to it. I'll need all the help I can get, though."

Hazel looked at Percy. Her wide gold eyes were full of sorrow, of fear, hurt and pity. But she understood. She swallowed.

"Okay then," she placed a hand on Percy's slumped shoulder. "I'll get on with summoning metal. You guys work on another plan- they may be stopped another way."

Frank agreed. "Why not do that, only when they come to close to any human settlement?"

Percy nodded. "That's exactly what we do."

Alex looked down. It appeared that his words to Percy on board the _Poseidon_ had taken root. Now Percy understood. Now he accepted it. It didn't mean he liked it, or would do it easily, and it didn't mean that Alex was satisfied. Certainly not. But it was a means of sacrifice. Not everyone can go through with it and take a human life. Monsters were easy- they disintegrate- they don't leave much behind, they go to Tartarus and sooner or later, they reform and come back up to torment people on the world above. Not humans. They left blood, they left permanently, and a lingering sense of shame, guilt and horror at what the other person did, unless they were totally heartless.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked.

That was only as a last resort.

Percy swallowed. "We need to-"

And so it went on.

* * *

The Romans and Greeks were all present. The battle had yet to begin. They were waiting for the arrival of their brainwashed former comrades and younger demigods. The Kanes and their friends were on high ground. They didn't all do hand-to-hand combat and most relied on their magic.

"ROMANS!" Frank shouted. " _FORMA_ \- _AD SIGNA!_ SEPARATE LINES!"

The Romans did just as they were told, marching right into position.

"THIRD AND FOURTH LEGIONS!" Reyna shouted. _"Ad aciem! Pugna- Celeriter!"_

The third and fourth legions formed battle lines.

"First and Second Legions," Reyna shouted. "Surround the perimeter- BUT GET TO HIGH GROUND ALL OF YOU!"

"Greeks!" Percy shouted. "Apollo, Athena cabins- attack plan Macedonia. Use archers first. Thalia- are the Hunters in front?"

They nodded grimly.

The rumble grew in strength.

Percy looked at the centre of the whole place.

Once Thermopylae was a very narrow place- wedged between the cliffs on both sides and the sea in front. But it was different now.

The Greeks had bathed and washed up- separately of course. It was unthinkable- Aglaia had once told them- to go into battle filthy and worn. There were hot springs from which the Gates of Fire- as they were known- present there derived their name. Greeks and Romans alike did their exercises, bathed, ate and even groomed themselves, and their armour- brushing horsehair plumes, polishing and oiling the metal parts, sharpening weapons. Mizuki agreed with this- with Aglaia requesting to reinforce those ways. No Samurai ever went into battle unclean and impure anyway. The Romans stuck to their traditions anyway. After that, dog tags were fastened, tightly secured, bearing the name of the individual, the religion and where they came from, whose child or legacy they were. Aglaia once told them this was exactly what the three hundred Spartans did before being confronted on their final battle- knowing they weren't going to get out of there alive, but intended on giving the other Greeks time. Now, these demigods and legacies were doing just what Leonidas and his three hundred men did.

* * *

Tony watched them from above.

"You know, my dad once told me," he said. "When we went on vacation to Greece- that that was what the three hundred Spartans and their king did, just before they were slaughtered. These guys made the ultimate sacrifice. They knew they weren't going to make it out alive. They just wanted to buy their countrymen some time. Now these kids are doing the same thing. And they're just… Kids. And they're not scared."

Steve winced inwardly.

"We'll help them." He promised. "They wouldn't be slaughtered to the last person standing."

Every single one of the Avengers and agents were silent.

"I hope so," Tony said quietly. "'Cause I don't know what I'll do if I'm watching them get slaughtered."

None of them looked at each other. That was the same for all of them.

* * *

Down below, the rumbling got bigger and louder.

"Steady," Percy warned. "STEADY.

"Look," Percy said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I know this is the last place where many of you want to be. I am one of those guys." There were chuckles at this. "You guys have saved the world. We've _all_ gone on quests. We've all fought in battles. Against Titans, Giants, monsters of all kinds. And now we're about to fight out own."

Aglaia turned her head and looked at her brother in the distance. She was dressed in armour, but it was stealth armour. She wasn't planning on allowing any slaughter.

"But these guys don't care about that." Percy continued. " _They_ don't know what it's like to be afraid. To suffer. To lose everything they've had. _They_ don't know what it's like to be targeted and hunted ever since _they_ were born, and _fight_ to survive- and then stand up for _everything_ they've believed in, losing brothers, sisters, friends, cousins and loved ones along the way!" He was growing angry just thinking about it. But he wasn't directing his anger to them. "They don't know what it's like to suffer and die, often without recognition, without awards- because they don't see the risk that they might be called crazy- and thrown into rubber cells!" There was a darker chuckle at this. "They've operated and schemed- playing us like puppets on a string- or like animals in a pit- fighting against each other- for their own amusement, and while we're occupied- or dead- they destroy everyone and everything we loved and cared about- our families- our fathers and mothers, our brothers and sisters, our friends, our _families_ , our _homes_! They certainly don't know!" There was a growl rising from the demigods at this. "And they certainly don't care!" An even greater growl, almost a roar sounded now. "What have they got to fight for? Friends? They haven't got any- they only pay their allies and they look to themselves- each person for their own. Families- they use their own kids, to brainwash and manipulate them, abusing them to become like them!" Alex had told Percy just before the battle. There was a roar of outrage at this. "WHAT DO _THEY_ CARE? THEY'RE NOT LIKE US! AND NOW THEY'RE _USING_ US- TURNING US AGAINST EACH OTHER!" Percy bellowed.

"BUT LET THIS BE OUR LAST FIGHT- BROTHERS AND SISTERS, AGAINST EACH OTHER! DEMIGOD AGAINST DEMIGOD!

"SO WE TELL THEM THAT!" Percy shouted. "WE TELL THEM- _SHOW_ THEM- _ALL_ OF THEM- THAT WE'VE HAD ENOUGH! THAT WE ARE _NOT_ GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER ANYMORE!" There was a roar now. "THAT WE ARE _NOT_ GOING TO DESTROY EACH OTHER- TO DESTROY _THIS_ WORLD AND THE ONES WE LOVE AND _SWORE_ TO PROTECT!" An even larger roar. "SO YOU SHOW THEM THAT- AND YOU REMIND THEM- THAT WE HAVE SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR- TODAY AND ALWAYS!" The cheers and roars grew louder. "AND IF YOU NEED REMINDING YOURSELF- LOOK AT THE GUY NEXT TO YOU- THEY'LL REMIND _YOU_ AS A FRIEND- AS A _BROTHER_ OR A _SISTER_ \- WHAT YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR!"

The biggest roar came from this. Seeing this, Tony couldn't help but smile at himself.

"Cap, you could take lessons from this guy," Tony mused.

He suited up. Iron Man was on the go. He flew out.

"MAKE THEM PAY!" Percy roared. "LET THEM KNOW!"

Aglaia looked down. Alex came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She'd given her best wishes for luck to Luke, just before he left. And if he survived, there would be enough money, and new identity for him to live in peace.

Everyone cheered- Greeks and Romans alike. Sadie couldn't help grinning.

"Well, let's do as he suggests." She mused.

Carter nodded, a fire in his eyes.

Right on cue, the rumble got louder.

They were there.

* * *

The first thing the demigods and legacies heard was the rumble getting deafening- before the machine burst through the ground, scattering bits of dirt and spare grass everywhere.

Then came the demigods- they were roaring their own battle cries and screaming.

Percy shouted the traditional war cry, and raised Riptide above his head. The Greeks responded, as did the Romans in their own way.

"It's time," Aglaia said. Alex looked determined, but pained. "I know." He said to her, looking at her.

She got the feeling that he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Bursting through the hole, clawing their way out onto the earth, the possessed demigods decided to attack.

Percy nodded and so did Reyna.

The kids in charge of the war machines did what they were told.

They flung the loaded onagers and catapults high into the air.

It surrounded the brainwashed demigods.

"Fire!" He heard Will Solace shout out. They did just that. The archers- children and legacies of Apollo, Hunters of Artemis, fired their arrows high into the sky.

They were lit, and surrounded the demigods in a perimeter.

Now Percy figured that the serum might have cured them a bit of ADHD and Dyslexia, but according to Alex, it didn't disappear entirely. Alex's ADHD was in much better control- _if_ it was still there- but he never did have much of it to begin with- it was a mild case. As for Dyslexia- he still had a bit left that gave him trouble.

The serum did not erase the traits of a demigod.

Night had already fallen when all this happened.

Fury looked at the monitors- agents worked furiously. He knew this had to be gotten over with quickly.

He didn't know exactly what they had planned- he just hoped- for once- they would succeed and nothing more than that. He simply did what he could to evacuate them.

* * *

 _Royal Palace, Athens..._

"I can't believe this," the Crown Princess- the Crown Prince's wife- and the queen looked incredulously at Princess Sereneia. She was pacing up and down the room in the royal palace.

"You let your daughter go in this battle?"

Sereneia laughed bitterly. "I did nothing of the kind. And even if I did, I couldn't stop her. You can't stop any demigod from going into battle and life-risking quests."

"Without a bodyguard?!" The queen demanded. Sereneia looked at her mother, like, _seriously?_

"She's been going on quests ever since we thought she was missing," Sereneia said simply. "And she's been taking part in battles- did you think I even managed to try to stop her from running to them when S.H.I.E.L.D attacked us? This is something she's always done."

"She's a child!" The Crown Prince burst out, unable to take this any longer

"Do you think," Sereneia began. "That I feel any easier about this than you do?" She looked up. The last few days had taken their toll on Sereneia. That fact could not be denied. She looked haunted- she hadn't ate or slept- at least not much at _all_.

"She's not a child- at least not in the sense that she used to be," Sereneia whispered. "Even before she found out. Aglaia has suffered and gone through wars as we did. She feared for her life. She was hunted. She fought to aid others. She fought in battles. She stood up against those she believed to be wrong. Tell me, isn't that what queens are supposed to do?" Sereneia stood up.

"In her circumstances, we could not protect her. A number of her security detail themselves were monsters who smuggled themselves in, and we couldn't even detect that!" Sereneia exclaimed. "She could have been killed, many times she nearly was, but she fought back. And what's more- she grew up. She grew up fast, because she knew, if she didn't she would _never_ grow up. _Not at all_."

Sereneia sighed. "Now I know what it's like to be a mother- and not only a mother- but a hero's mother. I hardly sleep. I ask myself, what kind of mother lets these things happen to her child? What kind of mother fails to protect her child, from her stepfather, from monsters, from forces such as the ones that try to kill her?" She looked up, anguished beyond recognition. "But neither of us had a choice. _Now_ you know. Now you will wonder, and tear yourselves to pieces wondering if she is still alive or if she is about to die- or is already gone."

She sighed and sank down.

"And there's nothing any of us could do. If they do not hunt her down, she will have to face them. If you keep running, eventually you are caught. She's choosing to fight- what's more she's choosing to save her people as a queen would do. Is that any different from what the rest of us would do, if given the chance? The lessons we learnt early on in life?"

She looked at each of them. And they found nothing to say.

Her father looked more aged and worn now.

"We just need to see." He said quietly.

Leonidas Dimitriou- yes, he was there- General Stathopoulos, Admiral Stavros and a number of others- including the prime minister was there as well.

Sereneia stood and looked out. It was getting darker and darker outside.

She took out a pouch. It was full of Olympian drachmas.

Admiral Stavros frowned. Just what were _those_?

She went over to the sidebar. There was a small cooker there, for some reason and a hot plate. She brought the hot plate to where everyone could see it- it was still switched on.

Turning it on, she picked up a jug of water, when it was hot, she tossed water on.

Fluorescent lights and steam billowed up. Sereneia did as she was taught. She tossed a drachma in.

"What are you doing?" Her sister-in-law asked.

" _O, Iris, goddess of the Rainbow,"_ Sereneia spoke. "Accept my offering. Show me the battle- and my daughter."

The steam did what she asked.

She heard the Crown Princess gasp.

Everyone's eyes widened, as they saw Aglaia. She was dressed in armour- not too different from what the ancients wore- except strangely more feminine- and light-weight. A helmet was pushed back from her head.

"A queen," Stavros whispered. No one could disagree. She looked like the Amazon queens of old.

* * *

The brainwashed demigods were confused and getting panicky. Many of them screamed and roared in outrage. It may have made them stronger, but it didn't erase their characteristic traits, even after brainwashing them with implants.

So they would get itchy, desperate to move around- to act, rather than stand still.

"Javelins and sling-shots!" Percy shouted.

Some of the Greek demigods hurried to do their previously assigned tasks. They threw the javelins and stones at them. Those could still kill. But it could also buy some time.

A good thing they brought the Hypnos cabin along. And the Hecate cabin was there as well.

But how long until they were able to put these guys to sleep? The chances were that war would still break out.

Aglaia looked expressionless. She knew that they would be outnumbered. Even without these demigods, there would be another army, waiting for them. Possibly making their way towards them right now.

"ARCHERS- FIRE AGAIN!" Aglaia shouted. The archers fired flaming arrows.

"We can't keep this up for long," Alex warned.

"I know," Aglaia said softly. "Just give them enough time."

* * *

Sereneia held her hands clasped together.

Everyone in the royal palace was watching wide-eyed.

Now the palace staff was there as well. The members of the government- the cabinet- or officially, the Ministerial Council- were wide-eyed. Aglaia didn't know she was being watched.

"We have no choice." They heard Aglaia say. "This is likely just the shock-troops. And we might not even keep them contained. We certainly won't if that's the case."

Everyone tensed.

Alex's brow furrowed. "If it comes to that, Percy, Nico, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, you and I will contain it." He tried to assure her.

"I hope it works." Aglaia scoffed. "The sea's receded. This is the same place where Leonidas and his three hundred Spartans sacrificed their lives and died. I wish I could have been more honest with everyone about who I was- even if it would place us all in danger." Aglaia touched her dog tag. "I should have made a Confession, before I left. I hope the Church doesn't hate or condemn me after all this. I still believe that there's God up there. After all, the Olympians are the source of our culture- but a God- in the singular, omnipotent sense- is up there. And I'll never stop praying."

Alex smiled. "Neither will I. Sometimes, it's the only thing that makes you go the right way."

Aglaia was silent for a long time. "Alex." She began. "I don't know where my soul is going to go if I die, but I just hope that wherever you- and they are- you're happy. Because that's what you deserve. And I would trade any spot in Elysium or the Isles of the Blest for you to get just that." She smiled at him.

"I pray that you won't have to in any way," Alex said quietly.

Then the brainwashed demigods in the centre of Thermopylae started drawing their attention.

Alex straightened and Aglaia nearly gasped when she saw what they were doing.

They had recovered from their panic and confusion, and she cursed herself- why? Because if the serum limited- if not cured completely, their ADHD and Dyslexia, then they would have certainly meddled with other parts of their brains- such as the ability to process and store new information and develop ideas.

And the non-brainwashed demigods weren't trying to kill them just yet.

"Oh no," Aglaia found herself saying. "Oh no."

"PERCY!" She screamed.

Percy's head turned towards her.

"RETREAT!" She screamed. "GET TO HIGHER GROUND!" She didn't know what they were going to do but…

"There is no more high ground!" Percy bellowed back.

"TO THE AIR THEN!" Aglaia shot back.

She knew they were in trouble. She didn't how but she felt it.

On the ground, a female demigod whose name had been long forgotten, stirred. Angrily, she hissed, her eyes narrowing in rage.

Her eyesight extended further now.

There. There they were.

The girl threw her head back, looking at the heavens. She summoned the power deep inside of her. Letting loose a gut-wrenching scream, she also unleashed her powers.

Fire.

Fire burst through the small enclosed prison of catapulted boulders, javelins, stones and arrows.

"ARGGGHHHH!" Fire blasted through the whole place with a huge explosion.

 _No, not fire,_ Aglaia thought in a growing horror. _Lava_.

This was a child of Hephaestus whose powers had been enhanced. She can't have been a fire-user to begin with, as Leo- according to the Hephaestus Cabin- was known to be the first for a long time, but she was one now. A long-latent power had been awakened.

"RETREAT!" Percy shouted. "ARCHERS! CATAPULTS!"

They kept throwing everything they had at them. But the brainwashed daughter of Hephaestus was enraged. Her eyes glowed red- more like Ares'.

Hissing, she raised her hand and saw the S.H.I.E.L.D crafts in the distance. Shouting, she blasted them.

* * *

The pilot swore as the plane rocked dangerously.

Her eyes narrowed again, as she raised her hand higher to fire again relentlessly.

The pilot and agents inside screamed. For the first time, the girl smiled- a truly evil smile, as she shot blasts of lava at them, shooting like meteors. The craft went down, and she brought up her other hand and did the same with the other approaching crafts.

She laughed.

The enemy demigods took this as encouragement. One of them- an Ares child, by the looks of him- snarled. He drew out his weapon- a machine that had spears and pikes imbedded within it.

He started launching them at the demigods on Pegasi and flying chariots.

Panic ensued, as the demigod tossed more of those, firing like a machine gun, aiming at demigods and Pegasi who desperately tried to dodge them. Most of them got away. But a number of them gave terrible cries and plummeted.

The two enemy demigods looked at one another then the girl moved to light the ends of the spears and pikes, as the boy moved to aim again.

"DON'T GO UP IN THE AIR!" Reyna shouted. "STAY ON HIGH GROUND!" That was Percy.

But the boy had already started launching his weapons at them.

People screamed.

"ARCHERS- Catapults! KEEP HOLDING THEM OFF- STAND YOUR GROUND- DON'T LET THEM HAVE A CHANCE TO TARGET YOU! FIRE!" That was Annabeth.

Right now it was there best chance. Aglaia knew that Annabeth would be busy formulating a plan right now.

The children and legacies of Apollo and the Hunters of Artemis were busy firing away their arrows- Leo himself was lighting them with his own fire- and machines the Hephaestus cabin had created.

"Greek Fire!" Aglaia gasped. Alex stared at her incredulously.

Just then crafts from S.H.I.E.L.D and the Hellenic Air Force came. "No," Aglaia breathed, feeling a horrible sense of panic. "NO!"

* * *

"Target locked." The pilot inside then moved to fire.

And fire he did.

* * *

A hailstorm of bullets and blasts exploded the earth.

The enemy demigods launched themselves to the side- the Hunters and campers forgot about firing in their surprise- and that costed them, because if they thought the air force and S.H.I.E.L.D was even going to hold them off…

The girl screamed- in rage. She started launching lava bombs at the planes. She was cutting them off from any aid.

"NO!" Aglaia screamed.

It hit one plane. She did so again.

The girl looked at the boulders, stones, arrows and whatever else in front of them- like a wall. She roared, and aimed her palms at the barrier.

A massive explosion knocked the demigods off their feet and caused many pegasi to rear.

When it was done, there was a smoking crater right in the middle of Thermopylae. Blackened shrubs and burnt trees, snapped in half, littered the area. The enemy demigods were now loose.

Aglaia saw in horror that their number had multiplied. While they were busy- and it looked like they either injured or killed some who were coming their way, there were more climbing out the hole. How could they have been so foolish?!

"The sea." Aglaia whispered.

"PERCY!" She cried. Percy must have gotten the same idea. The sea might have retreated here, but it wasn't too far away. And there were hot springs.

"Blackjack!" He shouted. Blackjack went on.

"KEEP FIRING THE CATAPULTS!" Percy ordered. "Get ready to use Greek fire!" He and Blackjack took off.

Alex stared at Aglaia. "What are you going to do?"

"Just wait," she advised. She hailed a Pegasus and then jumped on board.

Aglaia and Percy flew towards the sea.

"HURRICANE!" She shouted. "I KNOW!" Percy responded.

The two Pegasi and their riders stopped above the sea. They started circling one another in the air. Aglaia and Percy channelled their powers. Soon the sea spray began to get harsher and higher. _More_. She thought.

Then the water started to churn and rise. Winds swept around them at such speeds, the Pegasi were struggling to stay at a safe distance.

Soon lightning flashed and crackled. Her heart leaped and she thought it was Alex, but it wasn't. The hurricane itself had lightning crackling in its middle.

"NOW!" Percy shouted.

The two riders and their Pegasi raced back to land.

"MOVE!" Percy bellowed- his voice somehow amplified. Demigods screamed as they beheld the hurricane.

The enemy demigods stood where they were. The girl narrowed her eyes and then widened them, flinging herself to the side before the hurricane engulfed them.

"She's cutting us off!" Aglaia screamed. "I KNOW!" Was Percy's response.

They slammed the force of the hurricane into the demigods in the centre. The hurricane knocked aside the rest of the crude wall that hindered the brainwashed demigods from getting out and onto high ground, but there wasn't much hope.

"Harder!" Percy barked. And they went harder.

"JASON!" Alex bellowed. Jason appeared, riding Tempest. He nodded to Alex and they flew to the air- there was no time for him to summon a Pegasus.

He began hurling lightning, fuelling the lightning already within the hurricane.

It sizzled and crackled in strength and Percy had to summon more water.

Suddenly, Jason's eyes widened.

"Fall back- now!" He shouted.

They flew backwards as fast as they could, and the girl with the lava-powers inside the hurricane- despite being tossed about, somehow managed to combine her powers and… Well, some volcanic islands had been right in the middle of the sea. Water certainly didn't stop Krakatoa to say the least.

The sea water began to boil and rise in temperature- it exploded with such a force, but luckily few were caught in its deadly torrent.

But the damage was done. The girl's eyes narrowed in rage.

"CONTAIN!" Percy shouted. He flew back on Blackjack, and everyone flew back. The plan was working.

They would not engage hand-to-hand combat- not this time.

* * *

Angrily, Jason brushed aside all hesitation. That won't save them.

 _If the Underworld is truly just,_ he thought. _Then Hades would know these guys didn't do it out of their own free will- they were tortured, experimented and brainwashed._

Nico knew about it. He could vouch for them. Jason knew he would. He would make sure of it.

"NOW!" Jason shouted.

As Annabeth predicted the serum prevented the hurricane and the lightning from finishing them off. But Greek fire was another matter entirely.

They flew out of the way while catapults launched pots and jars of the ancient form of napalm right into the demigods.

Aglaia pulled back and she closed her eyes.

Only when she heard the smash and the screams did she allow the tears to fall.

* * *

The aftermath was deadly. It was silent.

The demigods were dead. The brainwashed ones. Some were dead as well from their side. A number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, though thankfully none of the Hellenic Air Force- by sheer luck.

This 'victory' as someone could call it- was nothing like victory at all.

Aglaia once told the demigods the story of Pyrrhus. He was the king of the region of Epirus when the Romans came invading. He fought against them, won and drove the Romans back, but lost many of his nearest and dearest that he felt it was better if he had lost and died instead. The expression 'Pyrrhic Victory' was coined after that. This was one of those terms.

Once again, Aglaia felt that overwhelming feeling of horrid, _horrible_ guilt, shame and grief. But the demigods would have attacked and they would have definitely not hesitated to attack a rural settlement- a humble village or a small town, or even a big city like Athens, given the chance. Whether she had brought the campers to Greece or not.

But she still felt it- guilt and shame.

She was, however, more concerned with Percy. And Alex. And Jason. And Annabeth, Hazel, Leo and whoever else orchestrated this strategy. Knowing Percy, he would take this the worse of the lot. He would never get over it, wished he was dead instead.

And if she didn't react soon, there might be a chance that Percy would develop something similar, or even, Post-traumatic stress disorder. She didn't want that.

She ran off to him.

No one celebrated.

Steve looked at the desolate scene. He couldn't take it. He shook his head.

"What was that thing?" He asked Agent Maria Hill. She shrugged. "According to them, Greek fire. It's a green chemical substance that the Byzantines used in warfare. Even killed some Vikings with them looking at the records. Can't be put out with water- that only makes it worse."

Steve shuddered inwardly.

So that could kill him too, he reflected. There was no way he could recover from _that_ , no matter how advanced his bio-chemistry was.

Nico looked saddened.

He walked over to most of the seven sitting in front of a campfire. It was dark now. Aglaia was whispering quietly with her brother.

"Hey," he said. They looked up at him.

"I've just spoken to my father," Nico said. "He says that he understands and as a favour, these guys will be taken over to the Lethe. They're going for rebirth."

"Our father has been doing a lot of rebirth for many souls, lately," Hazel mumbled.

Nico shrugged. "Like he said, it's a way of recycling," Nico muttered. "In a manner of speaking. Beats new souls coming back to add to the population of the land of the dead. It's overcrowded as it is."

* * *

"So that's that," Aglaia said quietly speaking to Percy. Percy sat in the tent- the flap opening letting a view of the others sitting around the campfire show through.

"They're getting new lives," Aglaia said. "Hades made sure of that." She looked at Percy.

He was silent. Sitting on the pallet of the army-cot. He was expressionless. He stared at nothing.

This was worse than she thought.

"Don't think I don't understand Percy, I've carried the burden of guilt and conscience for bringing campers here- and putting people's lives at risk." She smiled bitterly. "I'm the one who took charge of the foolhardy operation. Granted I didn't drop the thing, but I lead the group. I have to take responsibility for that. And then I brought you to Greece- and they must have seen me do something extraordinary- like demigod extraordinary- and the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D attacked. I got kidnapped. I broke out of S.H.I.E.L.D's ship, I took Natasha hostage and got kidnapped- again. The whole world blamed the president- whether it was his fault or not- and the Avengers for my disappearance. We came close to Nuclear War and European products are becoming expensive. And oh, I sucked in an Infinity Gem." She shook her head.

"Perce… I also spoke to soldiers and war veterans before, and a number of them have gone through what you did. You think it's easy- taking a human life for the first time? Percy, there are kids who have been made into child-soldiers. The guys always try to rescue the kids first and rehabilitate them, but sometimes, when they are attacked and these kids have things like bazookas, grenades and AK47s. And they've been brutalised and trained from birth from a very young age. And they get ready- they throw things at soldiers and unarmed, helpless civilians- and if they didn't stop- the soldiers have no choice but to kill." Her face looked grieved. "I've seen them. In parts of Africa, and some countries in Europe, Asia and the Americas. And they come home and they practically go mad, Perce. They go mad with guilt with whatever way they killed those kids. And because of that, they can't take it. They become so angry, so enraged and saddened that either they withdraw from the world, or they just throw away their consciences and any hope or idea of a sense of right and wrong, because they just can't deal with it." She looked pained.

Percy looked at her.

"Percy…" Aglaia began softly. "I won't say that this isn't your fault- that can't be helped. And I won't say that it was the morally right or just thing to do- because it wasn't. It will be like me denying responsibility for what I've done in bringing you here, in provoking and attacking the Avengers. But examine your reasons as to why you killed them. Then ask yourself, asides from them, what would have happened to everyone else had you left them alive?"

Percy was silent for a long time.

"Everyone else would have died," he said quietly. "Annabeth, you, Jason and Alex, Frank and Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Leo…" He trailed off. "All our friends: Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, Carter and Sadie and the rest of the magicians. Magnus and his guys… The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents. And mortals. Countless mortals. Everywhere in Greece first. All the towns, villages and cities. Then Europe, Asia, perhaps even Africa and the Americas- they would have been ripe for the taking." He pressed his lips together and swallowed. "If we didn't stop them…"

"These guys were even stronger than us and the Avengers," Aglaia said quietly. "As a whole. No one would have been left alive. All those innocent men, women and children…Imagine them, Percy. _Dead_. Imagine if you didn't come up with that plan. They would have all been dead and that really would have been our fault. These guys wouldn't have been able to control themselves."

Percy swallowed. His face had seemingly drained of blood.

"People are going to keep dying without us." Aglaia reminded him. "Don't change, Perce. Don't shut yourself up and cut yourself from everyone else, like I wanted to do out of shame. And don't think that you're a bad guy, Perce, because that's no good either. Don't grow so enraged and so sad and guilty that you throw away everything that makes you, _you_. Don't lose your sense of right and wrong- don't lose your strength. If you're going to kill someone, just examine your reasons. Are they a threat? Can they be stopped another way? Don't get so convinced that you know right, however. We're all flawed." She said sadly.

"Someone once said: 'The fact that good people can be forced to do wrong doesn't make them less good. But it also doesn't make the wrong less wrong.' That's what we did, Percy. And though we can't forget, you're not alone, and you can't change yourself because you're _not_ evil."

Aglaia sighed. "We couldn't save them. But we can save others."

Percy agreed. "I kinda got the feeling those guys were just the beginning."

"Oh, they are." Aglaia said grimly. "I saw some in Sokovia, remember? They might have escaped, but I'm sure these guys have many others." Fire flashed in her eyes. "We have to show them, Percy. We're sick of being used."

Percy's eyes looked up and they had the same fire.

* * *

 **Okay, guys. First of all, I can honestly say I feel terrible about this part and I** _ **am**_ **sorry. But this is something soldiers have to go through- you think it's easy taking a human life for the first time? That's another form of sacrifice because you'll never forget, never fully recover from- it'll change you permanently, and whether they're the 'bad guys' or not.**

 **And yeah, there are child abusers like Alex's mother. She went to jail, but they broke her out. If you wonder why Alex didn't kill her himself, remember Orestes, son of Agamemnon and Clytemnestra. His mother killed his father for sacrificing his daughter. His choice was either to let his mother live and be banished from every holy place, forsaken by the gods and without a single face to smile upon him. Or else he would avenge his mother and be tormented by the furies. Reyna mentioned that patricide was the worse crime imaginable for a Roman. Matricide was the same way for the Greeks- it was for all blood-relations, actually. Mizuki killing her without anyone asking her to solved that problem really. With Alex's makeshift funeral pyre- that was necessary. The Greeks believed in burning or burying their dead, no matter what they did in life. Achilles incurred the wrath of the gods with the way he treated Hector's body. When Creon king of Thebes refused to allow anyone to bury Polyneices, his nephew, he was punished.**

* * *

 **Irish words:**

 _Cá bhfuil tú i bhfolach-_ Where are you hiding?

 **Latin words:**

 _Forma - Ad signa_ \- Formation- Fall in

 _Ad aciem- Pugna - Celeriter_ \- Form battle lines- Battle- quickly!


	28. Chapter 28

**One hundred reviews! Wow! Thanks folks!**

 **I'm sorry for not updating sooner. The system had some sort of error uploading the thing- I would have definitely updated sooner if I could help it!**

 **In this chapter, Thor and the Norse gods are clearly losing control over their forms- this would present problems in later chapters. The Demigods, Magicians and Avengers are moving to eliminate the threat, and Aglaia's cousin joins them- a Valkyrie demigoddess daughter of Freya who's been sent to Earth/Midgard but with her own motives and orders from her mother. Freya herself is considering some sort of deal. They look like they're succeeding... For now.**

* * *

 **Aqila:** **Thank you. In terms of the topics they spoke about, I took inspiration from some things like soldiers affected and undergoing therapy for PTSD, but they were my own words. I felt that they needed to be spoken. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been busy with various projects. Thank you so much!**

 ** levo.Micheal:** **Thanks- it's a lot of characters though! Even without the Percy Jackson and HoO demigods from both camps- there are the Kanes and the Magnus Chase characters. Thank you so much! It's sad though- because the reality of being a soldier hits a person hard- even if you're a demigod battling monsters that will someday reform.**

 **Guest Reviewer:** **Thank you! I may not involve them as deeply- unless I wish to make a Percy Jackson-Mortal Instruments crossover. But there was this part where Chiron discussed- to Percy in The Lightning Thief, where God- _capital G_ \- is another matter entirely, whereas gods- plural form and _lower case g_ \- is a 'smaller matter' and he didn't want to breach too deeply upon that topic. Jason said that he thought they 'shouldn't sacrifice chickens' to them- meaning they no longer worship them in the sense the ancients did. **

**I also think that these similarities between stories of various pantheons mean they evolved from the same source- like golden apples of immortality from both the garden of the Hesperides and Idunn's, the three Fates = Norns, the Ginnunga Gap = Chaos = The Sea of Chaos which Ma'at sprung from. And then I saw a similarity between the golden apples of immortality from both myths and the Tree of Life in the Bible, guarded by an angel. But as Chiron hints- the God of the Christian/Islamic/Jewish faith would operate on a much higher level. So we may get hints in this storyline- or in a sequel. But the workings of the gods of these pantheons and their 'squabbles' will be on a lower level and more visibly seen by the characters.**

* * *

Loki watched the Vanr goddess quietly.

Freya had been emotionless for quite some time now. Of course, when she first saw him, she attacked. She of all people, he could not blame for wanting to harm him. But he managed to get her to listen.

After all, he knew what her deepest desires were. And it was what he wanted to.

Right now she stood there.

Golden-haired Freya morphed into her other form. A silky black mane replaced the golden tresses. And the fair skin like creamy-ivory or alabaster, turned into a shade- like snowy porcelain, but tinged with almond. Her figure grew more slender, willowy and less voluptuous. She resembled the four Chinese daughters she bore, whose lives shook Chinese history- and ended in horrific tragedy or mystery. Like her other daughters.

She was losing control. Just as the others were.

But she was as still as before.

"That's it." Loki broke the silence. "You don't trust me, but you never doubted my genuity in that regard. You of all people should know better."

Freya was silent, but a nugget of red-gold threatened to spill from her eyes- which she closed.

"Are you sure it's her?" Her voice was whispery, but like a caress. She was the goddess of love and beauty, after all.

"Almost certain." Loki replied. "Take a look yourself if you so wish."

He turned to leave.

"I want the same thing you want," Loki said calmly. "You don't trust me, but even _I_ can't fool you in that regard. You of all people know better."

And so he left.

Freya sat there, still and silent, taking a deep, shaky breath. Her form flickered and changed once more- into her Scandinavian-looking form according to the few Midgardians she met.

She ran a shaking, fine-boned hand through her golden-blond tresses, shaking all over.

Could she do it? Did she dare hope?

Her logic screamed that Loki was lying. He'd lied so many times. He deceived and served one person only- himself.

And yet… Even if she were not the goddess of love, she couldn't doubt what he was like before _she_ was lost- before she lost them all.

Only her sons remained- the sons whom she had never been allowed to raise. And the few demigoddess daughters which lived, but was doomed- like the rest- to die and to die horribly.

Freya took a deep breath once more. She stood.

Her form briefly transformed again, and back, before Freya's blue eyes became hard like gems.

What choice did she have?

But first, she needed to be sure.

* * *

"So you're all here." Percy said.

His eyes were grim, dark and haunted. Everyone sympathised.

They knew what this was about.

"Now, as I was saying, Magnus and his friend Blitzen have something to say."

Percy stepped aside and handed the floor to them.

"Um…" Magnus began. "Thanks." He cleared his throat.

"Now, as Percy was saying, we have something to say- that is, uh," Magnus rubbed his hand against the back of his head uneasily. "There's someone else coming to join us."

"Who?"

Blitzen grunted.

"My, er-cousin, you could call her that. She's coming here. To offer a bit of help."

"Your cousin?" Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "On your dad's side."

"Um, yeah," Magnus admitted. "My dad's twin sister's daughter. She's coming over from Denmark." He looked at Aglaia. "You may know her too."

Aglaia raised an eyebrow. "How would I know Freya's daughter?"

Annabeth noted that both she and Percy appeared decades older than they actually were- not in the sense they had lines and wrinkles and grey hairs, but they were haunted. Dark. Like they had experienced torture. Like Percy after Tartarus again- more or less worse.

 _It's the guilt,_ Annabeth thought. _And the shame._ But she bore it too. She wasn't prepared. As much as she hated to admit it. But killing monsters was different from killing demigods and humans.

"Well…" Magnus turned very red. "Cause she's our cousin too."

Aglaia sat there, emotionless. "Oh?" She asked.

She didn't react as strongly as she did before… All of this, Annabeth noted.

"Yeah, um…" He hesitated. "Princess Ingrid of Denmark, her grandmother contacted us and said she was coming- your cousin: Princess Astrid."

Aglaia stood, slowly.

"I see," she said calmly. She walked over to the window.

Memories of a happier, sunnier time emerged. Well, Scandinavia is quite pleasant especially in summer, no matter what people said. The war in Greece had ended. The country was rebuilding. She needed to discover what life was like in the outside world- she had no memories from outside the monastery and Kassandros was apparently making life hard for her mother and her. The solution was to send her to Denmark- a safe country in any case.

Astrid, she had some memories about- happy ones. She didn't have any siblings growing up and no playmates except for the few gracious nuns who were not busy and Saoirse who came with her to Denmark anyway. Her mother was there for the first part of the trip- trying to reconnect with the daughter who had no memory of her.

Astrid, she remembered was a blonde-haired girl, exceedingly beautiful even at that age. Grand-niece to the king of Denmark, like Aglaia, her grandfather was Prince Valdemar- the Danish king's and queen of Greece's- Aglaia's grandmother- brother. She wasn't high in the line of succession, which gave her a large amount of freedom. Aglaia had been in awe and intimidated by her, but they had been fast friends.

Of course that was years ago. If Aglaia had to be honest, Astrid and her genuinely confident- she wasn't merely acting, unlike Aglaia- attitude towards life, her freshness, her exuberance and the way she was allowed and had always run about in the sun and gazed up at the stars under the night sky- she was the one person Aglaia ever truly envied. She had all the freedom, confidence and joy Aglaia had never possessed- especially not in childhood, secluded and sequestered in a monastery, all the sun and blue skies in her life, the sea to gaze upon, swim and sail, the family to run back to at the end of the day, for dinner, games, bedtime stories, hugs, kisses and laughter. She never had to be terrorised by Kassandros- and it didn't look like there were monsters hiding amidst her security detail. She even got to go to school- public school. Aglaia had to be home-schooled for her own safety. And she bet the teachers never strapped _Astrid's_ shoulders, waist and forehead to a steel rod to keep her back straight, so that reading and writing became uncomfortable, until the abuse was reported to her mother. Her timetable of lessons were not as strict. Astrid never had to be rigorously examined by whoever was in charge- like a governess.

Yet how was she a demigoddess? Aglaia wondered. Astrid's mother, she had been told, died. Her father remarried- and had more children. Huh. That would explain a lot.

So that meant that she wasn't the only royal to have been sired or conceived by a god.

"I haven't seen Astrid since I was a child," she informed Magnus bluntly. "Though I often came to Denmark."

"Yeah, er-well…" He mumbled. "She's coming now."

"Yes, you've said," she said steadily.

He clearly didn't know how to act in front of her anymore. Especially that she was so… Different. No one did.

"So," Aglaia said calmly. "Astrid is a demigoddess. Freya's daughter."

Blitzen scratched his ear. "Yeah. Freya has many famous daughters. But they were usually goddesses."

"Like the dwarfs that created Brísingamen," she said remembering the tale. "Freya's famous necklace." She said to clarify the confused-looking faces.

"Yeah." Blitzen winced. "Anyway, if they were girls then they were usually born goddesses- not the case with your cousin, but Freya had many famous daughters. They added to her legend." He tapped his pursed lips together. "Hmmm, let me see. There was Idunn wife of Bragi and keeper of the golden apples, Nanna wife of Balder, Sigyn, Loki's unfortunate spouse," Samirah Al-Abbas winced at her father's name. "- Syn, Sjofn, Var and Snotra- these were fathered by Iwaldi."

Aglaia frowned. "I thought more than one dwarf created Brísingamen." She said dubiously.

Blitzen winced further. "My apologies," Aglaia said. "Nah, it's okay," Blitzen admitted. "Yeah, there was more than one dwarf, but she only had daughters with Iwaldi. The rest of them she bore sons- the Svartalfs- called 'Dark Elves' though we're really dwarfs- a subset of the dwarven race who are descended from Freya."

Sadie frowned and a number of the Aphrodite girls- more specifically the _snobbish_ ones- wondered why Freya- a goddess much like their mother- would hang out with dwarfs. As mentioned, they were rather snobbish.

"And she had two daughters with her Aesir husband," Blitzen continued. "Their names were Hnoss and Gersemi- who were so beautiful that their names were applied to and used to compare and describe anything precious and beautiful, like treasure." A number of the Aphrodite girls were so envious they barely kept it in check.

"So what about my cousin?" Aglaia frowned. The name Gersemi… She couldn't shake it off, but sounded awfully familiar… Like she _should_ know it.

"Demigoddess," Blitzen answered for her. "She was born half-mortal, so Freya wasn't allowed to raise her."

"And I suppose Freya either married her father, or passed the girl off as his and his first wife's own daughter." Aglaia said simply.

"She's his daughter," Blitzen confirmed.

"I see." Aglaia said heavily. "Well, when is she coming? Where can we meet her?"

"Well, she's on the way." Blitzen confirmed. "Oh, did I mention that she's a Valkyrie?"

* * *

"Thor," Tony said worriedly. "Thor."

Thor was groaning again- in pain and annoyance. He didn't pass as much gas as he did last time.

"Unghhh," Thor moaned.

He was in his red-haired, greasy form on a gurney. But a few groans later, he was back to sunshine blond.

His blue eyes blinked, his gaze was confused, disorientated and wild among other things.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked Banner.

Bruce shook his head. "He's losing control." He looked frustrated. "If I could find the source of the problem… But I don't get this, man. I don't get this at all. I mean, how can anyone change… _Forms_?" He asked the last bit as he still didn't get this concept, and was thoroughly bewildered, not knowing what to make of this.

Steve sighed. "I asked the demigods. They told me that their gods had more than one form, because they were not only the source, but the manifestations of their culture and civilisation. They said something about the gods… Being a source of the culture and western civilisation, but they also gain something like new traits from the countries they moved to- first in Greece, then in Rome. Like new immigrants moving to another country- if they integrate- and the gods also became the centre of _their_ culture and civilisation- but they adopt traits- they discovered they liked new Roman, French, British or American traits of their cultures and after absorbing them- like for nearly a millennia at least- they developed similar, but entirely different personas. The new traits become a new person- literally." Steve looked warily at Thor.

"Oh." Bruce looked surprised. "That sounds… Fascinating. I can't see them like immigrants though."

"Give or take a few generations of immigrants," Tony muttered. None of the Avengers took their eyes off Thor.

"We're mortal," Clint reasoned. "I doubt we could be like immortals."

"Must be tough," Tony said. Their eyes were glued to the shifting, ever morphing shape of Thor, groaning on the operating table.

"Give him some time," Natasha suggested. "That's what they told us. Their gods adjusted though it was difficult."

"But that's not what concerned them," Steve said. "They said the last time their gods had trouble staying in one form was during the Second Giant War. Their last great war. That means conflicting is brewing."

They stared at him.

"What kind of conflict?" Bruce asked warily.

"I don't know," Steve replied.

At this point Thor let out a very loud moan then knocked off unconscious. He was in his red-haired form. Steve exhaled.

"Well, he's unconscious," he said. "We'll just have to wait."

* * *

The thump that arrived, signalled to Blitzen the arrival of the Valkyrie- his half-sister.

Blitzen sighed as he went forwards.

"Astrid," he said by way of greeting.

"Blitzen." Her voice sounded disapproving, the only thing apart from the outline of a girl with great wings in the dark, that signified her presence.

"Where's my cousin?"

Blitzen cocked his head. "Do you mean the one on the mortal side or…"

"The mortal side," she said, her tone betraying her impatience.

Blitzen sighed. He'd never been her favourite.

"Where is she?"

"Right this way," Blitzen said.

* * *

Aglaia was sitting down until Astrid arrived. She stood.

Astrid had grown almost as tall as Aglaia. She was graceful, and her hair was rare genuine shade of silvery-gold, her eyes a clear, but deep blue. She was fine-boned like Aglaia, and had a figure which most girls would weep in envy from.

"Aglaia." She said pointedly.

"Astrid." Her cousin simply replied.

She was certainly not the shy girl Astrid remembered.

* * *

"I take it that you don't know where they're planning their next move."

"Yes," Aglaia said. "The staff at the factory were either arrested or killed. S.H.I.E.L.D is interrogating them."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "And you trust S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Aglaia was silent. "Not all of them." She said quietly.

"You're quite right." Astrid stated.

"Even the ones that have proven trustworthy have their limits." Aglaia stated steadily. "But we have no choice."

"Huh." Astrid sat back. "You do realise how worried and stunned I was when I saw the evening news?"

Aglaia winced. "It must have been a shock for you."

"And it was certainly a shock to discover that my cousin was in fact one of those existing Greek demigods of legend."

"Oh, I assure you it was a surprise for me to find out you were Freya's daughter _and_ a Valkyrie." Aglaia replied.

"Touché," Astrid said with a wry smile.

"So what shall we do?"

Aglaia stood. "They haven't been defeated." She said simply. "They used one brainwashed serum-fuelled demigod army against us. They've been doing this for years, based on how long their _group_ has operated under their alias: Athánatos pharmacies."

"Damn," Astrid murmured. "I've seen those guys- they're everywhere."

"Yet not big enough to attract any attention." Aglaia responded. "They've been very clever. As far as anyone is concerned they're useful and helpful- not something to take notice like a billion-dollar company like Microsoft and Hilton Hotels. That's how they remain undetected. Yet they've provided scientists for S.H.I.E.L.D as well, alongside many official international corporations."

Astrid regarded her. "So these guys are terrorists."

"No," Aglaia said dubiously. "They've made no demands. They've done no assassinations, hijacking or bombings for them to be noticed and taken seriously. They're not about making statements through terror in order for governments to meet their demands. They don't fall under any usual category."

"Except mad scientists," Astrid stated. Her cousin's lips twitched into a small smile. "So the Avengers have been infiltrated."

"Maybe not them," Aglaia said. "But S.H.I.E.L.D certainly is."

"Huh," Astrid said. "So the factory has been destroyed. That was where the serum was stored."

"Yes, one of the places." Aglaia scowled. "At least the storage. They're not stupid enough to put all their eggs in one basket. But that's where they manufacture them. The ones they've sent away…" She looked sadder, and much, much older than her teenage years. "Based on what we know, they may be getting desperate. They know their time is up."

"And when they know their time is up, they'll do just about anything dangerous to stop it from coming." Astrid stood. Behind her, her wings ruffled. "So what are you going to do?"

"Find them. Our guess is that they'll be administering serum and brainwashing techniques to as many demigods as they have as soon as possible to prep them up for battle," Aglaia said. "This is the end of their game. Whether they're going down, or about to win, they want to make us burn."

"What about the captured demigods?" Astrid asked. Aglaia fell silent. "We had no choice to begin with. To stop those demigods they set upon us… We had to burn them. We used Greek Fire."

Astrid fell silent. She had heard of Greek Fire. Many Valkyries came to take away the spirits of those that had been consumed by Greek Fire when Björn Ironside's ships attacked the Byzantine Empire. The Byzantines destroyed most of the fleet. It was a chilling and terrifying weapon. And the effects had not been forgotten by the Valkyries of Valhalla or Folkvanger, and the descriptions given by the _Einherjar_ themselves were like nothing she'd imagined.

"So they're dead?" She heard herself asking.

Aglaia looked down. "It was either to kill them or to let them rampage around, attacking any city, town or village settlement they could find, anyone in their path. They couldn't control themselves and we couldn't bring them to reason. We didn't even have the time to stop them. One of them- a Hephaestus girl- was launching lava at the Air Force's planes that came to our aid."

Astrid recoiled.

Aglaia exhaled. "If we can't bring them to their senses… Astrid… We might have to do it again."

Astrid knew she wouldn't like this, so she didn't try to hug Aglaia. Aglaia was thankful. She didn't accept hugs from everyone the way she used to. Besides Astrid was a Viking Valkyrie now and Aglaia a descendant of them as well as Alexander the Great.

"They would have understood, and even wanted you to do it," Astrid told her firmly. "They died a brave and honourable end- it was a sacrifice on both your parts- a sacrifice that enabled countless innocents to live."

Aglaia nodded stiffly.

"Now," Astrid stated, placing her hands on Aglaia's shoulders. The latter felt more strength and courage than what felt for a long time. "Do you have any idea where their other armies and serum may be located? We don't have much time."

* * *

Mizuki interrogated the prisoners along with Nico.

They didn't have much time so they used as many resources as possible. The demigods and legacies, Roman and Greek, the Kanes and their magicians- everyone prepped for battle. Aglaia got the feeling Astrid didn't like the godly side of her family much, watching her treat with Magnus- she looked like she disapproved of him and Blitzen, to an extent, but tolerated the elf Hearthstone and cooperated with Samirah Al-Abbas well enough. But she grudgingly allowed them to stay.

"Odin can't send an army of Valkyries or _Einherjar_ ," Astrid confirmed. "Not until he has confirmation that Asgard and Vanaheim are under direct attack as well. And Frey for Alfheim. So far, there are other Pantheons involved. Too many would be a catastrophe."

"So, really, no help from Asgard." Tony Stark's voice came from behind them.

"You guys seem to be prepping up a lot for battle lately."

"Well, we can't stop now," Aglaia stated. "They're getting desperate."

"So the chances are they'll do something dangerous when they get desperate." Steve Rogers appeared out of nowhere.

"Exactly," Aglaia said. He looked at Astrid, wide-eyed.

"Are you-" "Valkyrie," Astrid replied. "Chooser of the slain. My task is to fight alongside warriors in great battles, providing aid and gifts of strength and power to them without them knowing, and to bring the souls of those that died a heroic death to Valhalla, where they can feast and be attended upon for all eternity." She replied. "Until Ragnarök, the ending of the world."

"Do you enjoy intimidating them by saying that you bring the souls of dead warriors into the next life?" Aglaia sighed. Astrid looked amused. "What? In the old days, the Viking warriors were glad to see the sight of a glorious Valkyrie."

"They were eager to die in battle," Aglaia muttered. "The Spartans should have met them."

Astrid smirked. "I'll leave you at it," she said, waltzing away, humming.

Steve had a raised eyebrow. "How many pantheons are involved?" "So far only two," Aglaia responded. "As she said, Odin does not wish direct involvement unless the Norse realms are directly threatened as well. Too many powers at once will cause great chaos. But we've got two Valkyries, one _Einherji_ , a dwarf, an elf and a Thunder god at our side coming from their pantheon."

"So what are we going to do?" Tony asked irritably. "It seems like you guys are intent on keeping us in the dark."

"My apologies," Aglaia said smoothly. "But considering the number of Agóna sleeper agents, spies and operatives that have infiltrated, it was not a matter of trust but we didn't know who would overhear."

Steve was silent. This was what Percy and Jason had warned him about. They were being set upon.

Tony frowned deeply. "So who _can_ we trust?"

"Only ourselves, because even the best-intentioned ones are being played here." She pursed her lips. "I've forgotten but someone once said, when you play chess, don't play the pawns. Play the chessboard. Take in the whole board, the layout, the other player- find out what they're like, how they see us, how they think and plan their next move. Right up 'til now they had the upper hand. This was something they'd spent years- possibly decades in the planning. But we showed them something." Aglaia went silent.

"What?" Steve asked.

"These people," Aglaia finally spoke. "They know my brother. They've heard and probably witnessed his deeds. They've heard tales about him. They know how he works- how he rescued his mother when she was taken hostage, how he saved his friend Grover who was in mortal danger. How he rushed off without a second's hesitation to save Annabeth. And what he was prepared to do for me. The desperate lengths to save just about anyone he didn't even have to know- like civilians. They knew I was in the same wavelength. Possibly worse. Look what I was prepared to do when the campers were threatened. When the demigods and Athens was attacked. Look how desperate, how _enraged_ I became."

Steve winced. He wasn't the only one. The foolhardy operation in Athens… Now that was unnecessary. Truly unnecessary. But there was something else there. Ever since she'd recovered from what that _Stone_ did to her… Aglaia, always so mature, seemed to have aged a thousand years at least. She went quiet at times, more often than most, delivering strange, disconcerting silences for certain periods of time, making her extremely hard to discern, even now that she had recovered and gained her will- or at least that was what he thought- to get on with her duty. As if everything about her- her mind and soul- had retreated deeper and deeper within her. Before that it seemed nothing more than composure the way a princess was supposed to be. Now…

"They knew what we wanted. They had no such scruples." Aglaia continued. "Therefore they had nothing to lose except for themselves. But they weren't expecting us to be desperate enough to stop them that way. By throwing Greek Fire onto brainwashed demigods- our own- to save civilians and the rest of the world. They were betting on the fact that Percy and I- alongside many- would be torn and unable to do it. Now we've shown that we could rise above that game. They'll become desperate. Even the most cunning wouldn't be able to do anything once their time is running out."

At the memory of the screams from those demigods and the green flash of light, the Avengers winced painfully.

"But that won't stop them from using the brainwashed and serum-amplified demigods." Aglaia said. "If they have any written formulae on that serum we need to destroy it. We've destroyed their factory and laboratory where they made it, the stores of freshly-made serum before they were handed out and distributed- and _one_ army of brainwashed demigods. But they would have distributed others- and copies of the formulae."

"What about HYDRA?" Steve asked. "Do they have copies of the serum and formula?"

"Not exactly, that would be my guess," Aglaia said. "Remember, the Agóna control them through fear amongst other things. Otherwise they would have risen up and tried to exterminate them long ago. They're afraid of the Agóna, but they _crave_ their power and secrets. To keep them content and obedient the Agóna would have presented them with copies of the formula, but not to the same advanced stage as they themselves have kept. My guess is that HYDRA has these versions- but they don't need demigods or any partially supernatural creatures to use them on. They probably gave them the original."

Steve frowned. "Dr. Erksine didn't like the idea of that serum getting into the wrong hands. Now I find that guys worse than Schmidt have them- and they've been trying it out on brainwashed kids." He shook his head.

"I think Schmidt must have some idea of this," Natasha said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Either way," Aglaia said. "We've found the next target. In fact, we've found either all the targets or so many the Agóna won't recover from this."

Mizuki walked forwards. "We're ready."

The Avengers frowned and all of them moved forwards, Steve among them, but Aglaia discreetly grabbed his arm.

"I assume Percy told you," she said quietly. "And Alex. They told me."

Steve stared hard at her. "What do you mean?"

"Destroy the records." She said. "This won't end with the Agóna. Once a type of animal has been eradicated another species move to take its place on top of the food chain. HYDRA is here. Fury doesn't know. It's safe for him- for _now_." She gave him a long, hard look. "They know we demigods exist. Now they know who we are. Erase the records."

She looked him in the eye.

"If you care what could happen to the lives of millions of innocent people- if not billions- then erase them. _Please_."

* * *

"So this is our plan- we can't spend too much on it, but this is war- it's chaotic. We've already sent fleets of Pegasi riders out- both Greek and Roman. Some magicians will be there. We're going to disrupt them- do whatever it takes to keep them from brainwashing and injecting the serum. Then we will attack. There will be plenty of S.H.I.E.L.D agents- based on what we know, the Agóna is mostly based in Greece and the surrounding countries." Jason explained.

"Now they know that we know- we're playing it very risky," Alex said dubiously. "So we don't have much time."

"But we _do_ know that a cargo of serum is being transported." Annabeth put in. "Right over the Greco-Macedonian border, so some of us are going to intercept them- others have already been given their plans."

Steve looked confused. "How much and when did you have the time to plan and carry out orders?"

"We've grabbed and interrogated as many sources as possible," Annabeth explained. "With Nico, Mizuki and Lou Ellen and the magicians working over-time just before we used Alex as bait. We know where they are now. We've been handed as many sources as possible."

"It also helps when someone you know is an _Einherji_ ," Aglaia explained. "And a Valkyrie. Also we have a magical elf here as well."

"So what now?" Nico asked. "Where are we going?"

"You, Nico are going with Lou Ellen." Percy explained. "Terrify them to the Fields of Punishment in your father's realm." Nico gave a chilling grin. "The kids of the Big Three can't be everywhere at once 'cause there are so few of us- but the rest of the cabins and legions will split up- we'll attack, like special ops- covertly, hard and fast, but meticulously careful and sudden. The Magicians too. You guys have to split up too." Percy said looking at them. "But stay within flying distance of one another, so you can quickly come at each other's aid- that's my advice." He said fully aware they couldn't take orders from him. "Where you'll be is your choice." Percy said gesturing to the map in front of him.

Steve frowned. He looked at the map. "Okay," he said. "Decide fast," Nico warned them. "We haven't got much time."

"Oh, I get it," Steve muttered. "Tony?" He said looking at Iron Man.

Tony examined the map closely. "So that's where they are?" He said gesturing to the red circled areas on the map. The red circles were not made of markers but light. They needed to get rid of the map fast in case anyone unwanted saw it.

"Yeah," Jason stated. They all looked down at the map.

Natasha frowned. "I don't know- I don't like the idea- we're strong because we stay together."

"Yeah, but this time," Clint put in. "They'll be expecting that. We need to stop them before they inject anymore demigods with the serum and brainwash them. And they're everywhere at once."

"I know that," Natasha sighed exasperatedly. "It's just…"

Tony took a deep breath. "Well, we don't have much time." He looked at the map again.

"Hurry," Percy warned. "We're burning the map."

* * *

"Percy!" Alex shouted, as he flew beside him on a grey Pegasus.

"Yeah?"

"We've gotta make contact," Alex warned. "Before we engage we need to know who else they've got on their side. Eris was one- there could be someone else."

Percy cursed. He hated that. "You think she's here?"

"As I said," Alex yelled over the rushing wind. "We don't know. There's no way of telling."

"But Thor's going to be here with us," Jason yelled, riding beside them on Tempest. "If we face her. He'll know- he's keeping an eye out for her."

"Should be enough- one Norse god against a minor Greek goddess- should that ever happen."

* * *

"Loki!" Eris hissed.

"My dear Eris, what have I been telling you?" Loki hissed back. "Our scheme was disastrous from the very beginning. We have nothing left. Now they know your involvement. Go back to Tartarus- hide! Abandon the foolish mortals- salvage what we can."

"And then what?" Eris hissed at him, her face growing more livid.

"Hide- until the time comes. The Infinity Stones can wait," Loki's face grew hungry. "Until we can topple the once-proud pantheons," his face grew darker and hungrier. "Then we lie in wait, like a serpent, ready to strike. Now go, before Thor finds you." That was their plan after all.

Eris took one look at him, made her decision, and scrambled off.

In an escape pod, of either Asgardian or Olympian make, she wriggled in, smoothed herself inside and the doors sealed, before she zoomed off in her escape.

Loki looked and regarded her fleeing pod silently, before his form, grew translucent, turning and emitting green light before disappearing. An apparition. He was already gone.

It was time, after all. Loki needed to salvage what he could.

He would speak to Freya again.

* * *

"Pegasi riders!" Percy roared.

They swooped in by the dozens.

Many of them held Celestial Bronze spears, javelins and swords.

"ARCHERS!" Percy shouted. "FIRE!" Will Solace ordered.

The archers let loose their arrows. They found their targets. They were the arrow-heads Percy had ordered Leo to make and the ones made of metal that Hazel had summoned.

"Archers withdraw!" Percy ordered.

"JAVELINS AND SLINGSHOTS!" The javelin throwers and those with slingshots hurled them and they found their mark.

"Hurry!" One Agóna- or possibly HYDRA mercenary commanded desperately, down below, while many comrades of his fired upon the demigods in the sky- unfortunately, they were shielded- at least the majority of them.

Soldiers wheeled heavy machinery into place, but many of them were shot down when Percy gave the order again:

"ARCHERS!" Percy shouted. The archers shot again.

"FLAMING ARROWS!" This time the arrows were on fire. And they fired them multiple times.

"BLASTING ARROWS- AIM TO THE CENTRE, PERIMETER AND THE MACHINERY!" Jason shouted.

They did just that.

Then a rumble and a roar that signalled an engine- an aircraft taking off.

"FIRE THE BLASTING ARROWS AT THE ENGINES!" That was Alex.

"Hurry!" Nico shouted. "I'm going in."

"Alex," Alex looked at Percy. "Go with him."

Alex urged his Pegasus forwards, before launching himself off and diving into a crack.

Nico shadow-travelled away.

Will Solace notched another arrow in his bow. Austin, Kayla, Mizuki, Eleana, and Andreis- his siblings closest to him- did the same.

And they shot at the engine- which exploded.

"The other ones!" Will urged his siblings.

"Short-range fighters- attack!" Percy shouted. They were on air- no phalanx formation.

* * *

"Quiet," Alex whispered.

"Do you think she's here?" Nico whispered.

"Where are their serum stores?" Alex hissed. "Or their demigods?"

Right on cue, a pipe burst- but it was just water.

"Come on," Alex muttered. "Before we have to destroy this place like last time."

They hunted the escapees down- lying in wait, like predators- killing anyone caught escaping- by hiding in shadow or electrocuting.

* * *

Thalia and her Hunters were with Annabeth.

"We don't have a choice!" Annabeth was yelling. Thalia's eyes narrowed. "You're right, Thalia, but we have to get the demigods out first."

"And if they don't listen- if they can't?" Thalia demanded.

"Then we have no choice. Kill the escapees."

That was the plan everywhere. They were going for elimination.

Annabeth flew on her grey Pegasus. Thalia's eyes narrowed further. Lightning cracked and the winds swirled harder around her.

"Move higher, but stay close!" She commanded the Hunters.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Magnus panted.

Hearthstone looked at him if he was crazy. He signed, _Are you crazy?_ Annabeth had already told them the plan.

"What?" Magnus panted heavily. "I forgot."

"We go in, we kill everyone escaping, we destroy the serum and any machinery." Blitzen grunted.

"And we go out- quickly," Sam advised. "Then and only then. There will be people guarding the escape routes- and our ways of escaping."

"Right," Magnus stated slowly. Then he started to get an idea. He took out his sword. "Boss," Jack said sounding pleased. "What's up?"

"Jack- can you keep them from escaping- by cutting them down?"

"What sort of question is that?" Jack asked sounding mildly offended. "Of course I can."

"Good," Magnus said. "Cause Blitzen and Sam are going to destroy any machinery they see, by whatever way they can and hunt for the serum. Hearth will help you- he'll distract everyone, with magic."

"Oh," the sword said. "What about that wacky cousin of yours- Astrid?"

Magnus winced. "Never mind her. Let's just… Get to it, shall we."

"Of course Señor," the sword sighed.

* * *

Astrid and Aglaia were there. "We need to go," Aglaia advised looking at Thor. "Are you okay?"

Thor tried not to wince. "I'm fine."

Astrid frowned.

"They said you were changing."

"I can handle it now," Thor gritted his teeth and gripped Mjölnir. "Alright then. Please find Eris. Stop her, no matter what." Aglaia advised.

Thor nodded. He held his hammer high and flew off.

"What now?" Aglaia asked Astrid, not taking her eyes off the view of people leaving.

"We destroy what's left of them- to the core."

* * *

The plan was same all around. And it was the work of the magicians and children of Hecate to not only destroy and shield their comrades- but to cut off all communications with magic.

Alex and Nico did kill the escapees- and destroyed machinery.

In places like Sokovia- outside the country- that was where S.H.I.E.L.D and their assigned campers and magicians came.

Agóna scientists and their strike teams screamed or yelled themselves hoarse, cursing and firing relentlessly.

But most of them were dead.

"Sir!" One of them gasped, looking aghast and panicked at his commander. "The demigods, sir!"

Just then he was shot dead. Of course, the commanding officer thought.

The demigods. And HYDRA.

They needed to contact HYDRA.

* * *

 _Triskelion, Theodore Roosevelt Island, Washington D.C, United States of America…_

"They want to what?" Alexander Pierce asked incredulously, as if he was mildly amused.

"They're calling for our aid, sir." Jasper Sitwell responded.

Other men in business suits stood there, Senator Stern among them, and Jack Rollins, a member of S.H.I.E.L.D's official S.T.R.I.K.E team.

"Huh," Pierce leaned back on his chair. "Incredible." He looked at them. "Do you have the formulae- the original one, then? We have more than enough clues to work on _that_ form- we don't need demigods when we can turn ordinary mortals."

Pierce stood and went to the other end of the room. He pressed a hidden button behind an ornamental wall panel. There was a dark-tinted, reinforced, rectangular glass window.

Pierce looked inside.

"These demigods," he mused. "They'll be useful one day, but not today. So far they operate desperately on secrecy. Nobody knows who or how many their numbers are. They can wait- so long as we don't threaten them. We didn't see them during the Chitauri Invasion. Let's wait, until they can't ignore us- until they have no choice but to confront us." He stood there, hands in his pockets. "But we'll be ready. For now, we have what we need to gain more. We take S.H.I.E.L.D from within. And when the weapons are finished, when the governments are blind, when it's truly too late to stop now, then we can take care of them. Then and only then can we be strong enough; patience is a virtue."

He kept looking at the window. "A virtue we can't afford to lose."

The room lit up. Inside a tube, was a soldier frozen in ice, like he had been in there for a very long time- but was super-soldier if anything.

 _Let them salvage what they can,_ Pierce thought. As long as we salvage ours.

Although they were weakened now, and they stood no chance with gaining the power the Agóna had achieved supernaturally- for now- HYDRA bowed to no one.

* * *

 _Greece_ …

Thor flew out of nowhere, thunder and lightning in his wake.

Alex got up from his hiding place of ambush.

There was no more.

"Let's go," he told Nico.

Nico agreed and shadow-travelled them away.

"Percy, we're back."

They were now on the ground. Percy turned to look at them. "Good," Jason said. He and Percy marched forwards.

"The battle's yet to begin."

He nodded. Jason and Alex raised their hands. They rose into the air, the air and wind currents slightly stronger on Alex than around Jason.

And struck the place with lightning.

Percy watched it burn.

"They'll be assembling their demigod armies soon," Percy stated. "They know we can't be stopped."

"But they can." Nico said, watching it burn and explode.

* * *

Aglaia was silent.

The screams. The dying. She was to blame- partially at least- for the fact that the people of Greece were living in a State of Emergency right now. That the whole world- especially Europe- was feeling tense.

"People are still inside their homes?" She asked.

"Yes," Astrid replied. "We've all seen it." She looked at Aglaia while the latter was still watching through the window.

Yes, she saw it. She didn't even have to look hard. It was easy to explain as she was a descendant, but the profile was clear.

 _Yes Mother, I see it._

 _Then you know what to do, dear daughter._

 _Not yet, let her live and find a chance for love- true love now._

 _Yes. It will be a while- only at the end of her mortal life- but that may come sooner rather than later._

"We'll go soon. We've been given our places- on the battlefield, like in Plataea." Aglaia responded.

Astrid swallowed hard. "Yes."


	29. Chapter 29

**Here are some things that need to be kept in mind:**

 **Firstly, years ago, I read that citizens born in Monaco were called Monegasques, but Monacans were those naturalised or residents of the country. I applied the same rule to the Asgardians and the Aesir here to reconcile the Marvel Cinematic Universe with the Magnus Chase/Riordan one. Here Asgardians are Aesir in general, and those naturalised citizens of Asgard including the Vanir Frey and Freya, their father Njord and Hogan the Grim. Aesir are those who are ethnically from Asgard and born there as well. Secondly, Thor's hammer is spelt Mjölnir in the myths I read, but in some Magnus Chase, its spelt Mjølnir. So when Thor changes, the spelling changes as well. And why does Astrid work in Valhalla? Shouldn't she be in Folkvanger? She transfers, back and forth, Odin allows it and I can't explain just yet.**

 **And remember: Disclaimer: I am _NOT_ Rick Riordan or the creators of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. **

* * *

The demigods had succeeded, it seemed. Not every Agóna operative were killed- many were interrogated. Many of the factories, safe houses, laboratories and weapons arsenals were destroyed.

Romans, Greeks, Magnus' Viking group and the Egyptian Magicians had mostly succeeded.

No one answered the Agóna's desperate calls for assistance.

"Reporting- the serum stores have mostly been destroyed- except for one place."

Aglaia frowned. "Any sign of Eris?" She asked.

"None yet." Was the response.

You had to love Leo. He found a way of making phones of the latest models- well, even more advanced and anything to rival Stark's making- made out of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. The new batteries fused rather well with the metal and Leo was excellent at thinking outside the box. Simply because his siblings accepted it couldn't be done, didn't mean he did; he liked to push his boundaries. Aglaia liked people like that.

"So, no Eris," she mused. She frowned. _Where could that Tartarus-puked goddess possibly be?_

* * *

Thor flew on.

Narrowing his eyes, he gritted his teeth. His head and his whole form- including his insides- shook. Even his vision and his own brain did too, shaking, become blurred and weightless, before growing in mass and threatening to shift again.

That was the feeling.

He refused to think about it. He didn't want to think about it.

 _I can control it,_ he told himself. _I can control this._

He groaned and gritted his teeth as his form began to blur.

He ground his teeth, forced his line of vision back on track, and began to fly faster.

It was truly reckless.

* * *

Percy watched the flames burn for a few seconds. "Put some more lightning," he advised. "We can't stay for long but we need them to burn harder and faster."

Jason frowned and shook his head. "There's already enough explosives in there. What if we set the whole area on fire?"

"Not nearly enough." Percy remarked. "And no, there's no chance at that. Our Egyptian friends and the children of Hecate are there."

Alex nodded to his brother and both raised their hands. Lightning flashed and struck the burning area.

"Let's go," Percy said. Then his phone rang. Unlocking and responding, he asked, "What's up?"

"Percy, we found Eris," This was Astrid- Aglaia's cousin. Percy straightened. "Do you know where she is?"

"At the underground laboratory in Corinth. We'll send you the coordinates. Aglaia would have come, but…" She hesitated.

"Don't worry," Percy said, a little _too_ relieved that his sister would be out of harm's way. "Everything's fine."

"We're sending in Thor." Astrid stated. She hung up.

Percy went to Blackjack.

* * *

Astrid hung up slowly and turned around. She took out a metal sphere, not unlike the ones that the Hephaestus cabin used to break into Stark Tower. Only this time it was made of Bone Steel.

 _"Gud tilgive mig,"_ she whispered. There were tears in her eyes and Viking Valkyries don't shed tears lightly.

She prayed that Aglaia would forgive her. After all, she was baptised and remained a Lutheran.

Most of all she prayed that Aglaia would forgive her.

She remembered sunny days under green fields, running exchanging ribbons and plaiting each other's hair, swimming, learning to swim and sail with her cousin, petting cows and riding ponies, giggling whilst eating filched cookies.

But she had her orders- her mother's orders.

She placed the sphere on the table with the holographic map that was projected from the table.

The sphere- dwarven-made- rolled and burst eight legs. The spider scuttled off the table, and beneath it, crawling its way inside. No one would notice it- that was the dwarf-maker's guarantee. Not even Stark would know.

Astrid waited, tears forming in her blue eyes. She felt like she was betraying her. Her cousin. Her sister, almost. Her family.

But her mother was her family too.

And _she_ could be her sister.

Suddenly the map lit up. On the city of Corinth. It was highlighted in red.

Eris.

"There!" Astrid shouted. "Aglaia!" Aglaia came running over from another holographic map. "What is it?"

"We found Eris." Astrid stated. "Send for Thor. If there's anyone who can take him it's a god."

"But Thor is having difficulty staying in one form," Aglaia protested. "What if he loses control- what if he changes all of a sudden, doesn't remember yet where he is and why he's there, and Eris attacks?"

"Which is why we send for backup," Astrid explained. "Percy's on his way. He's already been told to keep tabs on Thor's whereabouts. He'll be facing Eris. Don't worry," she said when she saw Aglaia's face whiten. "He's the Hero of Olympus twice over. Even in Valhalla and Folkvanger they live in awe of him."

"That doesn't make him untouchable."

"Don't worry," Astrid tried to calm her. "Together a weak goddess would stand little chance."

* * *

"I decided to agree to your offer- but not permanently. Not yet. Not until I am certain." Freya stated. Her dark, now-Oriental eyes were glaring at Loki who was staring out the window.

Loki was the only one who had both forms but managed to stay in his chosen one.

"A trial then- to see whether I am capable of keeping my word, even if I swore it _by my troth?"_ Loki stated. He turned towards her.

Freya gave a hitched gasp, and shuddered. Her form shifted and changed, transforming into her blonde self. She looked momentarily puzzled and confused, before fixing her expression with a steely-cold gaze and hard glare, same as before, onto Loki.

"Yes," Freya hissed. "And if I find out it was all for nothing- if it was all lies…"

"I am the god of lies, Freya, but you are the goddess of _love_ ," Loki remarked simply. "You should know. I could never lie about my feelings, even from you. We lost something that was worth more than the Nine Realms and the rest of the universe and its riches."

"Still," Freya said, managing to calm herself down. "I want to see the results."

"You'll get your results," Loki stated. "If you did as I instructed."

"Already done," Freya responded icily. "I sent my daughter Astrid to Midgard to find Ger- _her_. And to do what you instructed." She gave a sharp hiss again and changed back into her other form. But it didn't deter her for more than a few seconds, before she stepped closer to him.

"But remember Loki," she hissed. "It had better be worth it- it had better bring _permanent_ results the way I want them. Or you would face something worse than you could possibly imagine. My brother survives Ragnarök as well. You must never let Surt get to him. Not even to face him. That's the deal."

"Very well, then," Loki said, his eyes glinting. "You keep your side of the bargain, and I'll keep mine." He said, before Freya changed again.

* * *

Thor flew, hammer held aloft. "Corinth," the Valkyrie daughter of Freya had told him. "That's where she is."

Thor flew ahead.

"This way," a voice said above him. Percy Jackson, riding a winged horse- a Pegasus.

Thor nodded and flew off into that direction along with Percy.

Distance for a thunder god and a Pegasus-rider was not the same for mortals.

They would be there faster than Eris could get away.

* * *

Not that Eris was planning to.

Loki had agreed- prior to her leaving- that she could have one final reckoning before going back to Tartarus.

* * *

"Here." Percy leapt off Blackjack, landing on one knee and surveying the area, while Thor landed behind him.

His green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

 _No sign of any activity,_ Percy thought. Yet, he could have sworn…

There was a rustling movement up ahead.

Percy drew Riptide. Thor held his hammer at the ready.

A sudden rush of movement made them jump. But it was nothing.

 _Yup,_ Percy thought. Eris was definitely here.

The place had been abandoned. Mostly.

It looked like it had been abandoned long before they even started everything.

Percy frowned. The sound of dripping water echoed in the distance.

There was light. Golden, artificial light. He frowned. It was hiding behind a curtain to his right.

Thor was still looking around, scanning the area, uneasily.

Percy drew back the curtain. Serum. Yes, it had to be it. The vials were full of golden liquid.

He struck a match. "Thor," he said. "Get ready to leave. Blackjack," he called out.

Thor looked over at him and nodded.

Percy would have tossed the match in, but something made him freeze- literally.

Eris was there. The match's flame spluttered and blew out.

Cackling, the goddess was the same as she was when he saw her in Tartarus, except she wore a red silk dress with a trail. But there she was hiding behind the skirts of her mother Nyx. She looked like a teenager then.

But she was a grown woman, matured now. He couldn't imagine her as _anybody's_ daughter.

"Eris," he said through gritted teeth.

"Perseus Jackson," Eris laughed sardonically. "I should have known."

Thor snarled. "Let him go, _witch_."

"Oh, I will." Eris laughed. "As for the Hero of Olympus here, don't worry about him. I know when the day's been lost. But tomorrow might be a different story."

Percy managed to pull himself out of it, and pulled back. He held Riptide ready to attack.

"You're not going anywhere," Percy growled. "You're not going to get away with what you've done."

Hatred filled Percy's vision more than anything. He thought he hated Kronos. He thought he hated Luke, Ares, Gaea and her Giants. But now…

He realised he never truly comprehended what it meant to hate until he came face-to-face with this goddess.

"You," Percy snarled. "I've said it time and time again. I never want to be used by any god or immortal _again_. Including you. I was a part of this. Now I _end_ it."

Percy feinted- pretending to strike- but splashed water on Eris instead. She barely had time to block it, before Percy struck again. She blocked him with two blades she produced out of glowing, magical light, one in each hand.

"Thor, destroy it!" Percy shouted.

"Thor moved to do his bidding, but something seized in him.

Loki was there- unbeknownst to Percy, Thor and even Eris. His magic started to do his work. Not even Thor knew why.

It wouldn't incapacitate him, but it was enough for Thor's very being to react. He changed.

At first, Thor looked confused. Then Eris struck at him, Thor- red-haired now- snarled and struck at her.

She blocked with one hand, lunged with her other hand at Percy.

He dodged.

They struck again, Percy clashing blows with Eris, Thor striking with his hammer but being blocked again.

How did she managed to block Mjølnir? It was the strongest weapon the Norse had.

Thor in anger, snarled and struck with lightning at her. But she disappeared.

She vanished.

Percy and Thor stood alert and frustrated.

Loki's eyes glinted, hidden high above in the shadows.

Then from behind Thor she struck at him. Thor barely managed to catch her in time, when he seized up.

He started to change into his blond form.

Percy cursed. "Thor!"

Eris smirked. She held a dagger in her hand, made of Bone Steel. She moved to stab him, just as he had finished transforming and was still confused.

Percy lunged.

Thor could only keep to one form for so long.

But Eris turned and stabbed Percy instead. And it turned out it wasn't a dagger, but a syringe with a needle.

She'd disguised it with the Mist. And Percy had been momentarily affected- due to Loki's use of the Mist on him.

Percy gasped as he recognised the golden fluid in the tube and felt it entering his blood.

* * *

Eris vanished.

"Perseus!" Thor shouted. He slammed away the goddess and used his hammer to transport them elsewhere.

They needed to get out.

Maybe in the days of Captain America's original transformation, did they require technology.

But a demigod's body was all this serum needed.

Loki looked down, as Thor flew off.

The bargain for his side on Eris' part was accomplished.

Freya did her part of the bargain he made with _her_ , by instructing her daughter Astrid to do just that. They were bargains that needed to be kept- in order to get what he truly wanted.

"Help!" Thor shouted. "We need help!"

And Eris retreated to Tartarus, vanishing before they could even catch her.

* * *

"Thor," the voice sounded panicked. "What's happened?"

"It's Perseus," Thor said. "He's been injected with the serum."

"WHAT?!" Came the reply. "Hold on- get him back here- hurry!"

Thor shoved him on the Pegasus' back. "Get him back- hurry!"

The Pegasus didn't need to be told twice.

He sped off to the distance with Percy on his back.

* * *

Pain. Intense pain beyond imagining.

It was like dipping in the Styx again.

Only this time, it was so intense- it wasn't on the outside. It was from the inside.

Percy roared as the serum swept through him- no, it was like venom.

Like his veins, arteries, his very cells, and when it washed through, his organs threatened to be ripped apart to millions of tiny pieces. It started to sink into his bones.

He moaned.

The pain was too intense.

 _Hang on, Boss!_ Blackjack shouted desperately in his mind.

But he didn't know if he could make it.

He could only scream as the intensity of it seared and burned through every particle in his body.

Even his brain.

* * *

"Percy!" It was Annabeth.

"Percy!" Another panicked cry. Aglaia.

They ran towards him.

Doctor Cho appeared by them. "The serum?" She asked.

"He's been injected," Thor said grimly.

"This may not kill him, though." Doctor Cho warned. "He's one of the strongest demigods after all. But it's too late to reverse the effects."

* * *

"Alex!" Aglaia's panicked cry echoed in his phone.

Alex was startled. "What is it?"

"Percy," she choked out. Alex's heart dropped and his stomach went cold. "He's been injected with the serum."

"WHAT?!" He shouted. "You can't be serious."

"It's _her_." Aglaia cried. " _She_ injected him- Eris."

Alex cursed as he turned cold. "I'm on my way." He mounted his Pegasus and flew off.

* * *

Loki looked at the place. He took a few samples. Enough to be duplicated.

Then he lit his finger by magic and threw the flame onto the store of serum in vials.

The place started to burn very quickly. Loki turned around and left.

The flammable liquids popped and the glass burst, shattering, as the Norse god of Mischief left, completing the demigods' work and making sure there was none left that would cause them to be manipulated- except those with him.

And even then, they wouldn't be manipulated like that again.

* * *

"Percy!" Came the shout.

Percy had been writhing on the operating table- until then.

His body suddenly seized up and then stopped.

So did his heart.

Aglaia's heart caught in her throat when she remembered.

 _Not everone survives this._

"No," she began. "No, no, no- CPR!"

Instantly Will Solace was on it, pounding Percy's heart like mad, trying to get it beating again.

But there was nothing.

Not for a while.

Until…

 _Thump._

A heartbeat.

 _Thump_. Another heartbeat.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Percy sat up, gasping for air, looking about with new eyes as his vision cleared.

He didn't need to look at Alex's eyes to realise he had undergone the same thing.

He had transformed.

* * *

Percy gasped silently as he looked around.

It was as if someone had just given him the right prescription glasses.

Everything here was so sharp- so defined.

The colours were so vivid, he could smell, and feel everything: the coolness of the air- feeling the dust swirling, the sharp, strong sterilised smell of hospitals (which he loathed), the fresh, misty, yet tangy fragrance of an air freshener. Cold metal. The fading scents of perfume and deodorant coming from the people around him, mixed with sweat and blood over bandages, smoke, and more.

He could hear everything. The whispers of people just outside the room. The breaths taken by everyone- if he focused.

And he fixed his gaze on the campers and doctor in front of him.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Steve asked.

Thor was shaking his head, sitting and looking down. "It was my fault. He tried to protect me. She had a dagger made of Bone Steel- I didn't see it. I went to strike her- but then I changed forms again. When I was changing, and right afterwards, confused, she went to strike. Percy stopped her. But the dagger changed into the serum and she injected him with it. She might have switched it.

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Where is she now?"

"In Tartarus, the demigods told me- the deepest pits of Hel to them." Thor explained. "Not even the gods dared go there. Only Perseus Jackson- and he almost didn't come out."

Talk about going to hell and back, Tony thought.

"So now what?"

"He either changes or he dies," Thor said shaking his head.

"Thor," Steve began. "He's going to be fine. He's Percy Jackson, that's what I heard. If the guy can go to hell and back, then there's nothing he can't survive."

Just then the door opened.

Helen Cho stepped out.

"Doctor Cho," Steve said.

"He's awake- and resting. He's taken food and drink." Cho frowned. "He's… Functioning. Though I can't say he's happy about the change."

"No one would be if they didn't volunteer," Steve muttered. And Percy Jackson already had a lot on his hands without adding this transformation.

"Well, he's had to adjust to a lot of things by the looks of it," Helen Cho replied. "He's doing well, I'd say. There's no need for long periods of adjustments."

* * *

Percy and Aglaia were feasting on fish with lemons and olives. Alex was currently using some equipment the Hephaestus Cabin had left there, busy scanning, tracking for any missing remnants.

They had some apple juice with them and other things.

"How is it?" Aglaia asked, as Annabeth came inside the room again.

"Great, so far." Annabeth said. Anyone could tell she was shaken. So was Aglaia.

"I needed to prepare a statement for the palace spokesperson." Aglaia sighed. "They deserve some answers, as to why we're keeping them in a National State of Emergency- and what is with all this burning. I've named the organisation- the Nekrikí Agóna- and their doings. We are anonymous, and apparently, I am still in a coma." Aglaia frowned.

Percy took a bite of fish and an olive. "I mean, it could be worse I suppose."

"Yes, including the fact that once this is all over the number of Hellenic neo-pagans will arise, and while that may not be a bad thing, so will the number of conflicts between the Greek Orthodox Church, which I am actually a part of, and them. Speaking of which, I may be excommunicated." She laughed bitterly and drank her apple juice.

"There were conflicts in Denmark when people realised Thor existed," she muttered. "Between Christians- the majority of which are Lutheran- and Norse Neo-pagans. And now I've brought the conflict to Greece." She shook her head. "They took me in. During the civil wars, the monasteries provided sanctuary for me. And this is how I repay them. By seemingly questioning my faith." She shook her head angrily and bit into an olive.

"It's hardly worship, what we do," Jason said sounding incredulous. "I mean, we don't sacrifice animals to them- we just happen to be unfortunate enough to be born this way and we try to survive. It's not _our_ fault we're the kids of the gods."

"And they don't know I'm one, Jason," Aglaia said sternly. "And they're not about to find out. They'll object even if Alexandros the Great- my ancestor- truly was one of us."

"Yeah, but we don't worship them!" Jason said angrily. He threw up his hands in frustration.

"I've prepared an argument for that too- if we ever get out of this alive." Aglaia responded. "Maybe we could arrange an interview with WHIH."

"With that woman- Christine Everhart?" Jason sounded disgusted. "She's going to make us look like dangerous threats."

"Well, then we have to outsmart her." For the first time since her return from Sokovia, Aglaia had this gleam in her eye.

"So, you'll be the one going on television?" Piper said dubiously. "I thought that it might set people against one another if you claim to be a demigod- that's what you said. I thought this was going to be a secret and when you wake up, everyone will think that you would have lost your memory- like last time."

"Oh, that's what's going to happen," Aglaia said calmly. "We're just going to be… You know… Like when you guys tried to blend in the giant crowd with Neanderthal bodies."

They looked at her strangely.

"It won't be Princes Aglaia conducting the interview." Aglaia explained.

* * *

Tony was sitting down, his head down, his hands clasped together.

"Tony, man," Bruce came up to him.

"I can't do it," Tony whispered. "I can't live like this. I can't wait for the whole world to be destroyed."

"Tony," Bruce tried to reason with him. "Come on. We're the Avengers! We're supposed to fight these bad guys-"

"Yeah and what happens if we don't succeed?" Tony asked, his head snapping up. "What happens when we're not strong enough- when our enemies are stronger than us?"

"Tony," Bruce said hesitantly. "You know that won't happen."

"It could." Tony stood up.

"Not if we get stronger too."

"Stronger?" Tony's eyebrows rose. "Stronger- _how_ \- how stronger? The only real strength I have is through what I make and think up of with my own hands and brains. And I was the one who had to shove that thing up that interdimensional portal myself. What if I have to do something like that again- only this time against a much stronger, much smarter enemy? I mean these kids were strong, but they were taken and kidnapped, brainwashed and given a serum, that made them even stronger than the Cap' and the serum he was injected with, and we barely defeated them. Someone's been playing us- we were nearly the tools for Nuclear War."

"Technically it was more than that," Bruce mumbled.

"Well, then what happens next? Because I know that the next time we face a fight like that we might not be strong enough. All of us together might not be strong enough. What if the worse comes and we _can't_ save them?" Tony walked forwards and looked at Bruce in the eye. "What if we're not strong or smart enough?"

Bruce was silent. "What if the Avengers are failing? What if we're not enough? What if we're not careful enough and we don't watch the world closely? We nearly annihilated these kids because someone was playing us. Someone we didn't see coming."

There was a strong silence.

"What if we're not enough to keep the world safe?"

* * *

"I don't get it," Percy grumbled. "What was the point of injecting me with the serum? I mean, she left, already, so why bother? It wasn't going to benefit her."

"Maybe she wanted to manipulate you again," Piper suggested.

Percy scowled. "No. _Never_ again. Absolutely not."

"Well, then we'll just have to stop her," Astrid sighed. "It'll be difficult, because she's probably gone back to Tartarus. And I doubt even if you survived it, that you want to go back down there again."

"No," Annabeth said firmly.

"So what happens now?" Hazel asked.

"We can't just sit here- what if she tries harming demigods again? What if they want to use the demigods they have to hurt us?"

"It's not a matter of _if_ , but _when_ ," Aglaia shook her head, and Annabeth nodded.

"It doesn't matter. They know we can't be stopped by them. But they'll be desperate enough to try," Annabeth said. "To salvage what they can and stop us by any means necessary."

"And the demigods we saw were barely enough to be called an army," Frank said darkly.

* * *

Loki sighed.

The Infinity Stones would have to be used- but at least he had tapped enough power onto the princess for his plan to work. And the princess was joined into him.

There would be no turning back.

Eris thought he was helping collaborate to create the ultimate disaster. Maybe there was a part that did want to help, but Loki's heart was set on doing something else.

He tucked the statuette he held safely inside his robes and got ready.

He could be patient. All he had to do was wait and plan his next moves, very carefully.

* * *

 **levo. micheal: Thank you. I felt it was necessary to lead this story towards the events of _The Winter Soldier_ and _Age of Ultron_ \- as you can see from up there, what Banner and Stark have begun to discuss. Tony still has issues with what happened in the first _Avengers_ \- and Iron Man 2. But he's handling it better on the outside. A number of the fanfiction I've read tended to ignore what happens after the films/books they've read or watched and based their storylines around, so I've become more cautious. As for Percy- I'm glad you've thought that it was him maturing, not changing personalities. I mean, we saw a glimpse of him like this in _The Last Olympian_ when he was turning sixteen- he had good but rudimentary strategic and tactical skills. All he needed was to develop them and mature. As for _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ \- well, I've already got so many characters- I'm sorry but I'm trying to find a time and a place for them- last chapter as you've seen we saw more of Jason. And he was already one of the Heroes of Olympus! Oh, don't get me wrong- I'll DEFINITELY include at least one or two characters. But the problem is, Agent Phil Coulson- for one- was present in the series, but died during the first _Avengers_ movie! This means they run on a timeline prior to the _Avengers_ series, which this storyline is set upon. So I don't know who's going to make it to the _Avengers_ as the _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ series isn't finished yet. So please- any suggestions? **

**To sid.kush32: Thank you very much. It's difficult- but I stick to their main characteristics for most of them. Tony for one, hasn't loss his sass! I'm just trying to fill in what happens before _Winter Soldier_ and _Age of Ultron_ \- how it all lead to that- while including the demigods for one. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **Aqila : I'm sorry- I like to keep people on the edge of their seats, guessing! But try not to worry so much! I won't give away spoilers just like that after all! I'm sorry to confuse you- but with everyone everywhere at once- trying to eliminate the threat as fast as they could before they escape its difficult. But thanks!**

* * *

 **Danish words:**

 _Gud tilgive mig_ \- God forgive me.


	30. Chapter 30

**To Cecilia: Thank you! I'm glad you like her, but remember, after her kidnap, detour and escape from Sokovia, Aglaia would be traumatised, in a manner of speaking. She'll still be bada**, but she won't jump into the frontlines of fights as often as she used to- she's been toned down.**

 **To Aquafin: Thanks! I'll do my best!**

 **To Finwitch1: _*_** _Gasp!*_ **HOW DID YOU KNOW?! Haha- you're either quite sharp or it must be extremely obvious. Yes, it does contain a concentrated ratio of those ingredients- and a few others. Apparently it wasn't just a more developed version of the original serum which was used to create Captain America. But no, he is _not_ a god. But even for a demigod, if he doesn't get killed, he will live longer and stay younger than most demigods themselves. **

**To levo.micheal: No, but I admit, I was planning this for quite some time. He was a high target for them with his reputation and everything. I admit, I do like suspense, and doing the unexpected. Of course, there are clues if you look hard enough, to find out what's about to happen next. Percy will be able to use his powers to the same extent as Alex without wearing himself out. He will also become more powerful. As for Loki, it's not in his best interest right now- even as the Norse god of evil and mischief- to expose his involvement in any way. He would wait. As for Christianity coexisting with paganism- as I've said, there is already an explanation given- to the guest reviewer in Chapter 28 and when Steve watched Thor struggle for the second time with his two forms. And the demigods don't exactly worship them the same way the ancients did. **

**As for _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ \- yes, we will see those- _hehe_ \- sooner than you think! But remember- we need to stay on the main storyline- the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D characters- except for Fury, are rarely seen crossing paths with the Avengers. They will do just that, but there would be less of a focus on them as they are not directly involved as the characters already here are. But I _promise_ we will see more of them in the sequel!**

 **To sid.kush: Thank you!**

 **To adipose1913: Thank you. **

**The Agóna has one weakness: its dependency on others. As you may have realised it has few soldiers in its ranks- they're not actual terrorists- and mostly uses HYDRA operatives to keep them safe- in exchange for things like secrets of their power and so forth- but not enough for them to be independent of them. And on the demigods they injected with serum and brainwashed. The campers and magicians are just beginning to recognise this weakness and exploit it- and HYDRA isn't going to help them on their own free will. That's why they're beginning to crumble.**

 **As for _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ \- yeah, I'm afraid I only ever saw a few of those, so though I can get the characters, I don't know too many details! Yes, I can and will use the characters as I intended to- but Phil Coulson… He wasn't there in the _Winter_ _Soldier_ or _Age of Ultron_ , unlike the first _Avengers_ , so I can't say. And then there's the fact that there are so many characters! I can't give them all main roles in the storyline- if they have to appear there has to be a reason- like the Egyptians are hunting for Kwai- who still hasn't been found. The Magnus Chase characters are there, because their gods are the different forms we see in the Marvel Cinematic universe. I've already got so many characters and I'm trying to keep the story from going clumsy! But I'll definitely include them though! Just keep reading- haha! **

**Aqila:** **THANK YOU!**

 **No, but he _has_ gotten injected. It will be interesting as clearly Eris is betting on the twice-over Hero of Olympus on creating a disaster- if she's going to burn, everyone else burns with her. Loki keeps her satisfied- for now. But he plays everyone on his strings. Have you figured out what he's out of get- what he wants yet? And sorry about making you hungry but I'm about to make you hungrier still!**

 **Oh, I'll definitely put humour in- I just need to find the space and the characters the time! As for the interview- soon enough towards the end of the story. If neither humour nor interview is in this chapter, it's coming soon!**

* * *

 **This chapter: Percy adjusts to the new changes in his body when he finds that life may be different than what he is used to. Alex and Hazel try to get Aglaia to open up, and they meet a certain _someone_ in the process! Astrid sneaks around and exposes the ingredients of the serum to Aglaia- turns out it's more than they expected it to be. And Aglaia realises there are more compromises and liabilities than she had imagined.**

* * *

The fish tasted good and Percy devoured it eagerly, but Aglaia ate slowly and sparsely.

Even in an informal situation, she had never allowed her manners to slip.

It didn't bother her that she was eating something that would have helped and communicated with her- as long as she didn't think too much about it.

"So," Percy said through a mouthful of fish and olive. "I'm stronger- apparently."

"Apparently," Aglaia replied, eating another morsel. She picked at an olive.

"And my physical strength will fuel my powers," Percy said slowly.

"Yes," Alex agreed. "Your strength and energy are what your powers depend on. That's why you all feel tired after you've used lightning, water powers or summoned the dead."

Nico frowned at him. "That's what this serum prevents? What's the catch?"

"The catch is that I'm a magnet for trouble," Percy said, still eating. "And now I'll be an even bigger magnet."

Hazel frowned. "I don't think monsters are stupid enough to go after you," she said dubiously.

"True," Aglaia said, drinking her apple juice. "But Eris didn't give him _extra_ _strength_ to help us."

Everyone else was silent in fear at what she was implying.

Percy laughed harshly. "They're good at manipulating us," he said, devouring more food.

"So you've said," Aglaia said, unexpectedly harsh. "And so it's been proven. But we can and have to turn the tables in _our_ favour. We owe it to the people who have been caught in the crossfire. And the demigods who were taken and killed because of _them_." She spat out the last word.

"They're mostly destroyed," Aglaia said. She had finished. Standing up, she said. "We don't have much time. We can't allow them to salvage and recover anything. We have to destroy them completely." She walked out of the room.

"Glad to see she didn't change too much," Percy muttered. There was still a large amount of food left for him. Aglaia hadn't eaten much. That was concerning because with all that was going on, there hadn't been much time to eat at all. Everyone had to take turns, eating. He ate another mouthful.

"She really should eat more," Hazel said frowning. "She's barely slept either. What's going on? It's not just guilt is it?"

Piper and Annabeth exchanged looks. "I think it's more than that." Annabeth said hesitantly.

Hazel frowned but said nothing.

Aglaia was always like that. When she was being bothered about something, she closed up. When everyone else was like that, however, she was there to help them.

She didn't want to be helped- refused to be thought of as weak in that sense.

Alex was silent for a long moment. "It's hard to speak to her about any of this. All she has is…"

"Guilt," Annabeth put in. "Shame. All to herself."

Will Solace shook his head. "She shouldn't be feeling like that. We were all played."

"Yeah, but the thing is, they used her as a major player," Annabeth said darkly. "And I doubt she's ever going to forgive herself for that one."

"It's _their_ fault," Alex said harshly.

Hazel frowned and stood.

Alex looked upset, and stood as well.

Frank sighed. "Found anything?" He asked Leo.

" _Nada_ ," Leo shook his head. "Nuthin' at all." He shook his head in mild frustration.

"We haven't destroyed them completely," Annabeth warned "Not until we've stripped them of their demigod armies."

"I know that," Leo grumbled. And judging the expression on his face it was not something he wanted to talk about. He had been responsible- indirectly- for his mother's death. Used by Gaea. Now he, everyone- including all those captured demigods- had been used by another goddess- to kill each other- including one of his sisters it seemed.

Leo would make Eris pay. One way or another, he would.

* * *

"Aglaia," Hazel said desperately. "Aglaia."

Aglaia stopped and turned towards her.

"Look," Hazel said. "I know you feel like you're to blame, but you're _not_. No one would say you are."

"I'm _partly_ to blame," Aglaia responded, trying to keep the harshness of her feelings from her voice. "And you know why? Because they know me- back to front. And my weakness is that I'd do anything to keep everyone alive. And if I can't do that, I'll sure as Tartarus make them pay." She shook her head. "Don't give me your pity, Hazel. There's a lot more people in the world who deserve it infinitely more than I do. I used my position- my popularity with people- to do whatever I could for them- and while that might not be a bad thing- I react strongly to certain things, and while I will certainly exercise caution from now on, _and_ cynicism, I can't promise that I will be less loyal and less desperate to keep people alive and safe." She said.

"Then don't." Hazel said desperately. "Look, I know Percy. And I know you. That's your weakness, yes, but it's also your strength." Hazel tried to reason with her. She paused. "You can trust your strengths."

"As long as you temper them." Aglaia responded. She looked up. Alex was approaching.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just concerned about you." Was his response. Hazel looked surprised. Alex wasn't inconsiderate but, that he would actually come here after her- at the risk of speaking about feelings and such things- well, it wasn't what Alex usually did. He never liked to go up to Olympus, despite living in New Athens, at the risk of meeting his dad, Jason said.

"And why am I such a big concern?" Aglaia asked icily. "I'm not going to do anything reckless now. As a matter of fact, I was mostly acting as backup and support along with Astrid."

"Yes, and that's my concern." Alex stated. "Oh, I'm bloody _thrilled_ that you aren't putting yourself in the front line of danger as you used to, but I'm concerned about _you_. You're not the same, Aglaia. And while I can see traces of you, it's as if you're frightened of yourself." His blue eyes flashed straight to her ones.

That statement hit her hard- and very deep. Alex was right. Aglaia now knew her greatest fear. The biggest threat wasn't from monsters or Titans, Giants or gods. Not from terrorists or any illegal organisation like HYDRA and the Agóna. The biggest threat to anyone's safety was her. The Agóna sure as Tartarus wouldn't have had a great use of a puppet dancing along if they didn't have her.

Reckless, rash and too quick to judge. Maybe not overly rash, but in her convictions that the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D were guilty, was what made her a catastrophe. Aglaia could stop monsters. But not herself. She couldn't protect anyone from herself. And she was supposed to protect _them_.

"Alex, you _can't_ help me," Aglaia said. "The only thing that could be helped is to fix this mess."

"I can try," Alex said softly. "No matter how hard it takes. _I can try_."

Aglaia was about to respond when someone entered the hallway.

"Hello," came a pleasant, feminine voice with an English accent. The group turned towards her.

"May I help you?"

Alex looked heavenwards and his lips twisted in an ironic smirk. Right. As if.

Hazel struggled to explain. "We were just discussing things if you don't mind, the room was full of tension."

"Yes," the woman responded. She regarded them all silently. "I can understand that." She shook her head, but looked slightly dazed. "I'm sorry, but it's a real thing to meet the demigods of ancient myth and legend. We don't meet people on that scale every day."

Hazel studied her. So did Aglaia.

This woman was of the medium height, looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties, with brown hair like nutmeg, fair, clear skin, wide mouth with slim pink lips, white teeth and a pleasant smile. Her sweet brown eyes appeared not to have held any malice.

"Oh, trust me," Aglaia responded. "We're hardly legend. In fact, we're quite different."

"Oh, come now, that can't be true," the woman replied, her eyes sparkling. "You're carrying on a mantle which all the greats have carried. You know, I grew up reading your stories. I was told them when I was young." Her eyes glinted, as if moist. "And now here, I am, talking to you. And here you are- saving the day. You annihilated the Agóna. You were willing to go through enormous lengths to keep the world safe. If that's not heroism, I don't know what is."

How much had she heard of their conversation? Aglaia thought suspiciously.

"Well," she began. "Thank you, Ms…."

"Jemma Simmons, Your Royal Highness," came the bright and cheery response, slightly awestruck. Aglaia was struck by how strange it felt- she who had been referred to as Your/Her Royal Highness in formal occasions- though not in private and in informal situations- how strange it felt, being called that all of the sudden, when she had grown used to being referred to merely by her first name.

 _It seems like worlds away,_ she thought.

"Ms. Simmons," Aglaia repeated. And she was wary when it came to trusting people. Especially _now_. "But I'm sorry- you don't know the price of being a hero."

Simmons looked at her. "We all have our prices. Some higher than others. It's not easy choosing to dedicate your life to the greater good of people's lives."

Aglaia gave an embittered smile. "But that's just it, Ms. Simmons." She said quietly. "We _don't_ choose. We never have and we never will. We don't have a choice. And we aren't picked because we're the right ones for the job- it's because we're the _only_ ones."

There was a stunned silence.

Alex sighed. "I should get going." He gave Aglaia a look that was loaded with meaning. "Aglaia. Hazel. Miss Simmons." He nodded, then promptly turned and left.

Aglaia turned back to them. "Miss Simmons," she acknowledged, palace etiquette somehow revived. "Please excuse me, I'm afraid there is work to be done."

Jemma Simmons smiled benignly.

"Hazel," Aglaia acknowledged. She turned and left.

* * *

Astrid snuck in the room.

It was a laboratory, of course.

Astrid breathed deeply. If Aglaia felt guilt, it was nothing compared to what she felt at all.

She knew what she was doing was something her cousin would feel hurt and betrayed about at the very least. And she, sure as Helheim, knew that Aglaia was never going to trust her again.

But she had her orders. And Valkyries _never_ disobeyed their orders, _no matter_ _what_.

Especially not from her mother.

She waited.

There was that woman, Astrid thought. The one that Aglaia and her friend had been talking to just now.

The English woman. Astrid held her breath, waiting for her to pass.

She was there.

And then she picked up some things from a drawer and left.

Astrid removed her cloak. Her swan-cloak which never failed her, and had just camouflaged her.

Breathing deeply, she moved forwards.

The laboratory was dark. Astrid held up a stone which held a light rune. It glowed when she held it up.

Now where in the world would she find what she was looking for?

Frowning deeply, Astrid needed to act.

She went to a set of drawers.

Taking out a stone tablet, it had a rune on it. She used it to unlock the thing.

Searching the drawers Astrid sifted through files of heavy paperwork, maps, detailing on every possible thing, until she finally found something of interest.

She found one.

An Asgardian DNA sample. One from Sif, possibly. She narrowed her eyes.

She had samples of the serum. Loki took them, smuggled them before they could all be destroyed. Testing them, her mother confirmed that they contained ingredients including immortal blood.

Her eyes narrowed further. So the blood. And how did they manage to find Greek and Roman demigods to use as pawns? Guaranteed, Norse demigods were rarer than Greeks or Romans. But how did they know where to find them?

Aglaia had to know about this.

It was the _least_ she could do, after what they were planning.

* * *

"So this was all where it came from?" Aglaia said suspiciously.

Astrid had, prior to the demigods and magicians leaving to undertake the mission, advised Aglaia to agree to her finding a sample of the serum, to study it. Aglaia had agreed. She trusted Astrid, though she was more cynical, hesitant and dubious than before. She was more at ease with her presence.

 _Lessons hit hard,_ Astrid thought, with more than a touch of guilt. "The serum amplifies not the actual powers of the individual but their strength."

Aglaia frowned. "We've already discussed that. That's why Alex never got weary half as much as we did."

"But we don't know why." Astrid explained. "Until now. We've scanned it- the Egyptian magician friends of your brother, the children of Apollo and myself, along with Hearthstone the elf. It contains water from the River Styx according to Will Solace."

Aglaia's eyes widened and she felt like ice.

"That's impossible," she found herself saying. "No one can even touch the waters of the Styx, and certainly not have it inside them, without a blessing from their mother." And she was certain Alex never had one from his.

"Not in the amount it was given," Astrid pointed out. "It's in very concentrated amounts, added to ratios of other ingredients, including Ambrosia and Nectar- the food of your gods- maybe some juice from Idunn's apples- I don't know. That's too rare to make into something as abundant as this would have to be to create entire demigod armies. But it has features of a compound that we agree on looks strikingly similar to ichor."

"The blood of the gods," Aglaia whispered.

"Ever heard of cloned human blood?" Astrid asked grimly. "This is just like that- except it replicates ichor- and not all of the chemical compound anyway. Ichor, as you know is different from human blood. Still, injecting ichor into the veins of someone who is part mortal can be extremely dangerous. They don't have blood types the way humans do, but still, the wrong blood from a very different god injected to a demigod offspring of a completely different immortal can be quite disastrous.

"So they take only part of it."

Aglaia shook her head angrily. "I thought this serum was only the more advanced version given to Captain America in the 1940s."

"It has features of ingredients of the serum used then," Astrid said calmly. "But it appears they've grown more ambitious. They weren't just seeking to create super-soldiers- they wanted something more."

Aglaia felt ill, but she shoved back her weakness. "How did this not _kill_ the demigods injected?" She asked angrily.

"Because they probably had to spend years modifying taking out quantities of other ingredients and finding new ones." Astrid guessed. "This is years in the making. Way beyond any mortal."

Aglaia froze. "Eris. But the prisoner said they gave- stole- samples of Asgardian DNA."

"Both." Astrid guessed. "And maybe there was someone else on the inside. Not just in S.H.I.E.L.D, and not just Eris."

* * *

Percy heaved his stomach into the toilet bowl.

It had been a long time since he threw up. And it was _not_ pleasant.

Alex saw him, went over and stroked his damp hair away from his face, like a child.

"Percy!" Aglaia saw him as well. She went and knelt beside him.

"Don't worry," Alex said. "This happens when you've just been injected with it." He told Percy, then frowned. "Your body absorbs the nutrients faster, I guess, due to the serum energizing everything, including your digestive system. However your body has to get used to the changes. They've sucked in the nutrients, but as healthy as the fish you just ate was, there were a few things- just like in any other food and drink- that is mildly bad for you, if not very."

"So his body hasn't learned how to destroy it just yet?" Aglaia's eyes narrowed. "I thought it boosted his immune system."

"As I've said, his body probably hasn't comprehended what's happened to it just yet." Alex stated. He blinked, frowning.

"I used to think that my memory was blank." He said quietly. "I certainly don't remember being injected. The scientists said all that to me, but I didn't comprehend it until now. I remember what they said though."

"So I won't throw up every time I've eaten something?" Percy asked, breathing heavily before heaving again.

"No," Alex said. "Though for a week at least, I would lay off anything heavy, like junk food." He said thoughtfully, before Percy kept retching.

"Duly noted," the dull response came. "Thanks."

"You should get some rest." Aglaia said, stroking his hair and back. "I'll get you some water. No arguments." She said sternly. Percy sighed.

"I think we have a traitor." She said just as Annabeth walked into the room.

"Huh?" She asked bewildered. Her stormy grey eyes turned to Percy. "Are you okay?"

"His body just needs to get used to the changes," Alex said quietly. He handed Percy a heated towel. "Take a warm shower- it'll help." He suggested.

The Agóna hadn't been so kind to him after he had recently been injected. But there were things he guessed could make Percy feel better. He had scarfed down his meagre meal when they had brought it to him in his cell, before being thoroughly sick. They refused to give him any medication, saying his body just needed to get through the changes.

The pain and discomfort he felt, along with the bewilderment, were long-distant, barely remembered. But now he remembered it well. How he survived then was a mystery, but then again, how did he survive being starved by his mother, even during lunchtimes in school, and having salt forced down his throat? He even survived foraging for food in the school bins and filching food from other kids' lunchboxes- particularly those that bullied him.

How long ago was it? Alex wondered. He had had a spell in the Irish military academy- as a cadet they predicted he would be a great soldier. Aidan certainly thought so.

He sighed. "Percy needs rest. For now…" He looked at Aglaia. "I would like to talk to you."

"Wait," Annabeth said. But Aglaia gave her a warning glance and looked at Percy. Annabeth's eyes widened and she understood. Not here. Not now.

* * *

"What's going on?" Aglaia asked.

Alex gave her a stern, but meaningful look. It was softened, however.

"You know what's going on."

Aglaia sighed. "Alex- this is hardly the time- we have an enemy out in the loose- and I'm pretty sure there's still HYDRA moles, spies and sleeper agents here. Probably even at the Camps. I don't know."

"And you think working yourself to death would make it any better?" Incredulity tinged Alex's voice. It occurred to Aglaia that Alex didn't show this much emotion- though he clearly wasn't wailing or anything with her- and he certainly was never inconsiderate to anyone else, Alex had never been one for 'too much deep stuff'. Alex would get on with the job no matter what- and had no time for pity for himself or anyone else until _after_ the job was done. Like all soldiers. He mourned later. He would push if he felt it necessary- though he took special care not to seem insensitive- to get the work done.

And that wasn't the only thing. Aglaia felt herself softening under him. Maybe she softened under Luke too. She didn't know. But not even Leonidas had made her feel like that.

"Please take care." He whispered. " _Stop_ blaming yourself- I don't care if anyone says differently. You need to stop with this. Get the job done, yes, but don't kill yourself in the process."

Aglaia was quiet. Wow. Alex must have really cared to go _that_ deep.

"Alex," she said softly, moving towards him.

Alex's blue eyes were focused on her, they were almost wide, but had this misty quality to them. Not like he was crying or anything like that- Alex _never_ cried- but like he saw and felt something he longed for and wanted- desperately.

And the strange thing was Aglaia's heart beat faster. And she wanted it to, for that moment.

She took a deep breath.

And then she saw something.

She snapped out of everything. _Luke_.

It was Luke alright. His eyes told her he needed to speak to her.

Suddenly she felt quite embarrassed to be caught in such a position. By the suspicion on Luke's face… She would rather not think about it.

* * *

"What's up?" She asked him later on.

Luke cleared his throat. But Aglaia only looked concerned.

She had been sneaking away, checking up on Luke with the excuse she needed the privacy. It wasn't hard. They always convinced her to rest- she just left before they sent any of the Hypnos kids after her.

And she had been filching food from her own plate- for Luke. Though technically, he reminded her he was more than capable of getting some for himself- which made her smile.

She realised, he wanted- a deep secret- even to himself- and needed- a family.

"I…" He began. He took a deep breath again. "I saw something quite strange."

Aglaia felt her brows furrowing.

"I think…" Luke hesitated and swallowed. There was no way he was going to able to say this without sounding like a hypocrite.

"I think that there is someone here knows about us… Demigods- long before you told international television."

Aglaia froze.

He was right. How could she not see the signs even now?

"It's the only explanation. They knew about Norse gods, but they didn't know Greek. And the serum…" Aglaia swallowed, and wet her lips. "The serum. It contains ingredients- it's not just an advancement of the serum that Captain America had. It's more than that. Styx water. That's what made it so…" She hesitated. "Powerful. Barely vulnerable. That's why Alex was able to blast lightning, cause winds to make him fly, and do other things- it boosts a demigod's strength, which boosts its powers. Because it contains immortal ichor- or part of the composition anyway. Like cloned human blood." And she went on. Repeating what Astrid had told her and she had figured out.

She looked up at Luke. His blue eyes were bewildered. He shook his head.

"First of all, I didn't understand a lot of what you were saying. Secondly, how is that even possible? Cloning immortal ichor?" Luke shook his head harder, looking even more bewildered.

"Not by humans," Aglaia interjected.

"Even so-" Luke began.

"No, listen. The immortal blood- ichor- is different, right? Because gods don't have regular DNA. That's why it's safe for them to marry brother to sister, no matter how gross. That's why demigods are able to date or marry one another. Still to transfuse ichor from one immortal into demigods who bear no direct relation- like offspring- could be fatal. Like blood types."

Luke's eyes widened. Now he understood what she was saying.

"We've been blind." She said. "They knew about us for a very long time. This has got to be years in the making. The supernatural and the sciences of mortals. Someone- or some individuals- have known about us for a very long time. And then set up the Agóna. Possibly…" Her eyes widened.

Luke looked ashen-grey. He understood. He after all, had used spies for Kronos.

"Demigods."

"Not just Eris, then. Someone who had access to camp. Someone- or some _people_ who could be easily trusted by demigods. How do we know these demigods were missing? Because some of our own told us. How did they tell us? Because some of them- and I'm not saying all of them, but some of them- could be spies for the Agóna. _Operatives_." Aglaia whispered. "Or they could have volunteered themselves- power is always a tempting thing for a demigod- especially one with enormous amounts of pride."

Luke was totally white now.

"Luke," she looked at him desperately. "I don't doubt you. Okay? But who did you know turned against the Olympians? Which demigods? Apart from Silena Beauregard and Ethan Nakamura- which demigods would have survived the Titan War and became remnants of Kronos' army? Who would have volunteered?"

Luke swallowed.

"They could have snuck back to camp if they were the minor children of the gods," he hesitated. "And claimed then."

"But obviously they must have had a grudge against their parents too," Aglaia said slowly. "After all, minor gods are bound by the same laws as the Olympians. They would have resented them- Ethan Nakamura had his eye taken out by his _mother_. They would have snuck back to camp, their parents would have claimed them without knowing any better about their children's intentions. And then they would have disappeared- into the night. Some of the remaining ones would have covered for them- especially if they were year-rounders. Living in the camps…" Aglaia hesitated. "It's not easy to sneak out. You need the word of another demigod- or more than one. And then… They would lead them away. They would lead some other demigods away- who had absolutely no idea when the demand for more demigods would have cropped up- and these demigods would have trusted them." Aglaia went pale.

"Who did you know?"

Luke took a deep breath. "I can give you a list, but my memory might not be all that good."

But Luke can't have known about the Romans, though. Otherwise as Kronos' second-in-command, he would have used Romans and Greeks to fight against one another- like Gaea did. Gaea knew. But how? Aglaia didn't know. It was all a web of mystery and deceit.

* * *

Loki looked at the sobbing goddess.

Eris had been punished- severely. Only the power of Nyx- her mother- kept her safe.

It was a horrible, pitiful sight for Loki, and he couldn't help but turn away- him? A Viking god, even a rejected one? Yes, he wasn't stone.

Otherwise he wouldn't still be there.

Loki knew the game was soon up. But the Agona would not be defeated so easily.

They destroyed their serums and most of their forces. But building a demigod army- more than one- were the least of it.

The final plan was underway. And the demigod armies were the distractions. The demigods-Greek, Roman or Viking- and the Egyptian magicians had no idea what was waiting for them. They barely managed to knock a chip off the Agóna's plan. Like his strategy when escaping the S.H.I.E.L.D air base just before the Chitauri invasion of Manhattan.

This would be but the smallest taste of the terror to come.

* * *

 **Sorry for the _slightly_ late update and the lack of action in this chapter, but there you have it. This will definitely lead to something more. But SOMEBODY made an appearance from _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_!**


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter: The children of Apollo explain to the Avengers what is going on- explanations are elaborated, and theories are discussed. Bruce and Tony discuss how to keep the world safe- if the Avengers aren't enough- and I think we all know what that lead to. Carter is frustrated and Zia has to calm him- why? Because Kwai is clearly up to something- he was given a task. Turns out the demigod armies might not be their entire plan after all. And Aglaia discovers a horrifying family secret, just as bad as the alternate history of her dynasty.**

* * *

 **JadenCage:** **Thank you! I'm really glad you like this. Expect a sequel though. This will be at least a trilogy.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32:** **Yes. Well, there is something big coming, as I've said to you. Percy's mental barriers are on an all-time high, but his fatal flaw is still there- though he's learned to harness it better. But as to** _ **how**_ **Eris got that idea- well- you'll see later.**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer:** **Oh, boy. If I could, I would. As it happens, I'm already planning the sequel to this one! First things first! Heck, but I can't make any promises though! I'd make Percy Jackson crossovers with pretty much every other canon if I could.**

* * *

The moment Luke had said this, Aglaia didn't know what the hell to do.

Now they were in trouble.

And Annabeth still wanted to speak to her.

Aglaia pulled Annabeth aside.

"We've been compromised- I think," she added hesitantly.

Annabeth's wide grey eyes widened.

"I said 'I think'." Aglaia muttered. "I don't know for sure, but it makes more sense than going after the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D."

Annabeth's eyes widened further. "How?"

"Explain it when the Avengers are here." Aglaia muttered.

* * *

"The serum," Aglaia told them.

They looked at the tube. It was opened and unscrewed slowly, underneath a microscope. A few of the Apollo children stood beside her in lab coats and wearing latex gloves. Will Solace and Mizuki were among them.

"The ingredients… We thought it was an advancement to Doctor Erksine's formula which he injected and created Captain America. And yes, to an extent, it is. But it's more than that. The ingredients include water from the River Styx." That was Mizuki. The bombshell was dropped.

The Avengers exchanged puzzled glances whilst the demigods looked alarmed.

"WHAT?" Nico breathed.

"Styx water," Aglaia explained. "And not only that but something very similar to the compositions of Ambrosia and Nectar- the food of the gods which heals and gives us strength. Not only that, but something similar to the composition of ichor- immortal blood of the gods. Or at least- out gods." Aglaia pursed her lips.

"Like cloned blood. Which was partly why no mortal could stand contact with it without exploding- like Extremis." Will Solace confirmed.

Annabeth was pale and she looked bewildered, confused and panicked. "But it's dangerous to inject blood from an immortal to even a demigod. It could potentially be lethal for them to-" She blurted, but her voice trailed off.

"Not the whole thing," Eleana, daughter of Apollo said. "Part of the composition. Same with Styx water- they broke it down. If they didn't manage to clone it without finishing the process, then they would have broken down the composition- so that few people would be destroyed. You do remember the Curse of Achilles, right?"

The Avengers looked like they were struggling hard to remember.

"Wasn't he bathed in the Styx as an infant?" Thor asked. They turned to stare at him. "That's what the stories about him told."

"Yes, but believe me, he should have died," Mizuki warned them. "Yeah, I would know," Percy muttered.

He stepped forwards. "You can only even touch the waters of the Styx with the blessing of your mother." He informed them grudgingly. "And even then you might not survive."

Thor's eyes widened. "Achilles, the legends told, was bathed by his mother- to make him invulnerable."

"Except for the heel," Barton muttered. "That really stinks- I mean, it's a stupid thing to do," Tony muttered. "Why leave the heel- why not dunk it in with the whole lot, or come back later?"

"Because the mother- immortal, as she might have been- could not have done it herself. She did not have her own mother's blessing and she did not intend to undertake the curse as well. It's a dangerous process, one that only three people have survived from." Nico said sternly. "The penalty itself for breaking an oath you swore on the Styx is to drink its water."

Tony frowned. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"For immortals it sears and takes your voice for at least nine years. They also lie in a coma for the first year, and are banished for nine years, deprived of the food of the gods," Annabeth explained. "For mortals… Well, things get worse than that," she said uneasily.

"But you see what this means," Eleana explained. "You can't touch it. The reason they left Achilles' heel out is that, even though he was half-immortal, the river would have ripped his entire soul from his body, while it dissolved."

"Painful," Percy muttered, remembering his own experiences. "Million times worse than taking a bath in boiling, radioactive acid."

"I take it back," Tony muttered.

They stared at him.

"Yes," Eleana said softly. "So how do you compress an individual's mother's blessing to a serum that could be copied and injected to any random demigod individual who has absolutely no blood connection to the mother? Or how do you transfuse immortal ichor to a demigod who again bears absolutely no relation to the one who provided that ichor? Even though it's unlike mortal blood, which has blood types that can prove deadly if transfused to a person with a different blood type- a similar thing could happen- injecting ichor into a demigod with no direct blood relation to you." She explained.

Natasha shook her head. "So how do you do it?" She asked, confused.

"You don't." Will replied. "As Eleana said, it's only _part_ of the composition. They take stuff out- or they clone it without finishing the process."

Annabeth shook her head. "But that's insane. How would they even get these things? How would they even know?" She was sounding more and more bewildered.

The Apollo children and Aglaia looked at one another.

"Well, there is Eris," Aglaia said, trying to ease Annabeth's fears. "She's a Greek goddess. But there's also-" She exhaled out loud. "Other factors involved."

They all looked at one another. "What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Eris could have provided a bit of such things," Aglaia muttered. "But she lives down in Tartarus. They don't make much Ambrosia, Nectar, or grow Golden Apples of immortality down there, so to speak." She paused. "And I doubt stealing them would not generate any suspicion or investigation, if not capture." There was a long pause.

"So there is only one other explanation for this- it didn't come from any of the gods," Will stated slowly. The Apollo children looked at one another. Aglaia winced, waiting for the last bit.

"We may have a mole," came the sentence, quietly.

There was a stunned silence.

Thor frowned. "By mole, do you mean-"

"Spy, hidden enemy operative, Sleeper Agent," Aglaia bit out, unwilling to say anything more. "Think about it. The Second Titan War saw many demigods angry enough to join Kronos to attempt to overthrow Olympus. What if not all of them were killed or captured? There were plenty of children from the minor gods, too." Aglaia hesitated. "Children who were either killed or never found- like the ones who ended up in the Agóna's hands. We don't keep track on every demigod that went against Olympus, apart from the really significant ones who are usually dead." Aglaia stated. "But there used to be only twelve cabins in Camp Half-Blood, for one- for each of the twelve major _Olympian_ gods- not the _minor_ ones- and I don't think the Romans in Camp Jupiter kept track of whose son or daughter you were _that_ much. They mix them all up in the legion-system," Aglaia explained. "It would have been easy, for some, say a random demigod from a minor god or goddess, or maybe a feral demigod who had to grow up rough on the streets and could therefore have made contact with anybody- to get into camp- under the pretence that they were in danger and needed desperate training for survival. And only then they would be claimed." Aglaia paused to take a deep breath.

"But they may have something against their godly parents too," Aglaia said softly. "I mean, after all, think about it. They were bound by the same Ancient Laws as the Olympians. They must have resented their parents for letting them fend for themselves, often being abused, threatened or harassed, not only by monsters, but human bullies, too." Aglaia muttered. "They _must_ have resented them as well. Ethan Nakamura's mother took out one of his _eyes_."

Percy and Nico shuddered and looked disturbed.

"They could have volunteered willingly- being taken in by the Agóna. Or they could have snuck into camp, gained people's trust, and lead certain demigods out under the pretence that something has happened, or something needed to be done- and then, they would have subdued them. Brought them to the Agóna. Have them injected and brainwashed." Aglaia's mind brought haunting images of the burning green flames, diabolical, and the screams and flailing arms of the demigods. "They would have volunteered to give samples of their blood as well. After all, its human blood mixed with ichor. But we're only _part_ immortal." Aglaia explained.

Everyone looked fearful, and uneasy.

"So, you're saying," Bruce Banner said slowly. "That you guys have been compromised."

"And I'm pretty sure that you've been compromised too," Eleana said slowly.

"Yeah, don't need the operatives here to work that out," Romanoff muttered.

Aglaia heaved out a sigh. "They knew. Our two worlds have been connected for a very long time now. This is years, if not decades in the planning." She gave a long, hard look to her brother, and Alex.

Percy breathed out a sigh. Alex's gaze didn't break from hers. "We'll brief this on Reyna, Frank and Hazel," he muttered. "I can't say I will tell anybody else for now. Please- swear on the Styx to keep your silence. We will talk more later." And with that, he turned to leave.

Aglaia rushed after him. "Percy," she said urgently. "Percy!"

He turned towards her. She sounded out of breath and pale. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

 _Earlier_ …

"Are you kidding me?" Luke shook his head. "Look, I don't doubt you in the slightest, and I don't doubt Percy is a much better man than I was. But still…" He looked down. "I know you mean for the best, and you won't expose me to anyone who might try to get back at me- which I deserved more than you know- but… Not yet. Percy's had to deal with a lot of wounds, and most of them were from me. He doesn't need this. Not now."

Aglaia hesitated, but recognised his better judgement. Percy really didn't need this right now. He had a lot to deal with.

"Alright," she stated.

* * *

Aglaia swallowed. "I… Have something to tell you. It's not really important at all in the present circumstances- nothing to demand your immediate attention, and it's nothing that's a threat to us, but…" She hesitated. "Not today. I… I can't, Percy. I don't want to betray your trust by keeping something like this from you, my brother, but… _Please_. Not this time."

Percy froze. She was going to talk to him… About what Alex talked- or _hinted_ \- to him about. Wasn't she?

"It's no problem, sis," he said hesitantly. "It's alright- I- I'm here for you." He swallowed, hesitating.

He _really_ wasn't ready for this, just yet. But… If it makes her happy.

The truth was, he really didn't want to know just yet.

He gave her a smile- it was rather forced- and Aglaia pressed her lips together, seemingly upset.

"If you're not ready to talk about this," he said hesitantly, "then… It's okay. I'm still here for you. Let me know when you're good to go," he smiled, less forcefully now.

Aglaia took a deep breath, and smiled. It was rather strained.

She didn't meet his eyes.

"I _wish_ I could tell you," she said quietly. "But I _can't_." She said miserably. "It's not up to me- not yet anyway."

Percy froze. He was sure she wasn't talking about her and Alex now.

But something told him not to push it. Not yet.

She would reveal everything to him… In time.

* * *

Tony looked down at Banner who was examining and analysing the serum.

"Yup," Bruce said, still peeping through the microscope. "I don't know exactly what those things are, because they're nothing like I've encountered, but I don't know- they sure aren't on the periodic table." There was a pause. "So that means one thing," he looked up. "They're not from the human world."

Tony heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So who can we trust?"

"I think Fury's a good guy, but he may put his trust in the wrong person." Bruce remarked as he went back to take a look with the microscope.

"It's like I said- we don't know who to trust, to be in charge of everyone- including ourselves." Tony muttered.

Bruce looked up at him again.

"Tony," he said warningly. "Shouldn't we-"

"What, get permission from Fury?" Tony shook his head. "Manhattan, I knew was a close call. So were the Extremis guys. I _nearly_ wasn't enough. _We_ nearly weren't enough. Heck, right before New York got invaded, we nearly ended up fighting one another." Banner winced. "Sorry, doc. But you know what I'm saying- what I'm saying, is leaving the world at risk with minimal defences from pretty much everything- such a good idea- especially with presidents like that dude?" Tony demanded. "We can't trust anybody- that's the problem."

Banner hesitated.

"Tony," he said in hushed tones. "Even if we could do what you discussed- and believe me, I see the reason why- we wouldn't know where to start. Where do we even begin? I doubt that any aliens, or Asgardians or Olympians would helpfully lend us their technology. This is _way_ ahead of us in centuries. You may be the most technologically advanced human, but even that's not enough."

Tony fell silent.

"HYDRA's been keeping secrets from us," he began. "And so did these guys- what if there's a secret they have but haven't worked out just yet?"

Bruce didn't know what to say.

* * *

Carter frowned.

Something was not right.

Kwai wouldn't have been merely content to create chaos. He would have wanted something out of this- everyone would have,

How did Kwai even survive? He thought he used all of his remaining life force to destroy the Hall of Ages, and Walt/Anubis and his warriors defeated him.

That clearly didn't happen.

"Something's wrong, Zia." He stated to Zia who had just arrived to join them in Greece.

"Why would Percy get injected- they know he won't help them. Why would Kwai join them- he wouldn't have been just a recruit." Carter shook his head, frustrated.

Zia regarded him with her luminous amber eyes, outlined by kohl so that made them stand out more. "They're still playing us." She stated calmly.

"Yeah, but the problem is, _how_?" Carter scowled.

"This is dangerous," Zia said quietly. "The power of various pantheons- placed together- they want to take down all of us. They nearly brought the Greeks and the Norse in conflict with one another- if Thor and his father Odin hadn't seen through their plan. You are right. I never met Kwai, but I heard of him, and from what I've heard, he is more than capable of many things, that will make you shudder. He did more than just kill a fellow magician to get him exiled to North Korea."

Carter himself frowned. "What are we gonna do? He was in possession of this serum- and he may still have some. And they're playing us. They're still playing us, no matter what we do." Carter was growing angrier as he spoke.

Zia knelt beside him fixing him with her piercing amber gaze.

"I mean, they've already sacrificed enough for us- haven't they?" Carter asked. "They've already had to kill their own kind before they sweep across the continent- and the whole world-and destroy everything in their path. What more can we ask them to do for us- and I know Percy- he's been taking steps to keep us all safe. This isn't necessary, he _shouldn't_ be keeping us safe!"

Carter stood up.

"You made me pharaoh, but I don't think a pharaoh should sit back, relax and let the others do the fighting. And a pharaoh doesn't sit back and let everyone else get hurt!"

"And pharaohs don't act rashly either," Zia reminded him, stepping closer. "They think, they plan. They don't just jump into the front line of battle. You're like Ramesses the Great, your ancestor. Remember- he lost Kadesh because he acted rashly. Remember what Amos said, just before we left: There are players and there are the pawns. If you can't master the game- and be aware not only of the enemies on the other side of the board, but the one pushing you- you can be the player."

Carter felt his shoulders slump.

"And how do I go about doing that?"

"Think," Zia advised him. "Use your instincts. Tell me, what would you do if you were the Agóna and you were losing?"

Carter paused. "I would use whatever I can for a backup. To buy us some time to escape. Heck, I would even blow up whatever place is there, to stop them from coming." Carter stopped dead. "But how? What backup? And what's Kwai's place in all of this?"

"We don't know," Zia began. "But we can't send some people until we find out."

* * *

The fugitive magician knelt in front of the new master he was serving.

The air was colder here- even though there was no wind, no ice. Just cold dark and shadows, which were somehow, more chilling than ice could ever be.

Kwai's hair had started growing back- the stubble prominent on his scalp. But even so, the skin there tingled from the harsh cold.

"My lord," he said quietly, kneeling. "The Kanes would have known of my involvement. But I assure you, I am no less effective."

"Except when you failed to bring down Ma'at and the House of Life for Apophis."

Kwai scowled inwardly at the response. "My lord, the plan was fouled from the beginning. _This_ one is not. I have what you asked for. It is almost ready."

"Excellent," the voice hissed. "The Nekrikí Agóna have failed me- but they still prove useful- for now. The demigods, magicians and those foolish mortals who even imagine they could stand up to us and _avenge_ the world, have no idea what's coming to them. What we are planning."

Kwai kept his eyes down. "My lord, what about the boy? The son of Hades- can it be done without him?"

"What?" The voice sounded displeased now. A wave of horror and fear swept through Kwai's blood.

"Do you doubt my plans?"

"N-no, my lord." Kwai stammered, his composure finally breaking somewhat. "But… Is it not risky, my lord? The children of the three elder Olympian gods…"

"That," the voice hissed. "Is exactly my plan. One cannot create order without destruction of the former, less effective order first, as you've been told. Gaea, Ouranos, Pontus, Thalassa and Tartarus. The Primordials could not exist without Chaos- nothing in the beginning. But their children the Titans could not have taken power without murdering Ouranos. And without Isfet, Ma'at could not have come into being- and neither could Ra. Without the slaughter of Ymir, the giant, there would not be Nine Realms emerging from the Ginunngagap. Now we continue the cycle. Now it must be done."

"The Agóna must play their part- and so must the demigods, magicians and puny, insignificant mortals. Now, finish your work."

* * *

Aglaia lay back, ready to sleep.

Problem was, she couldn't.

Already there were too many problems- too many questions unsolved- too much uncertainty as to what was going to happen next.

To sleep would be far from easy. And she had no idea of what she would dream next.

Oh, gods of Olympus- she didn't even know what to _do_.

Things were so much easier when she was a child. And even then, most kids wouldn't have been able to stand her life.

But she drifted off to sleep anyway.

There were flashes.

She saw a woman- beautiful with lustrous, flowing chocolatey hair, fair skin, like milk and roses with an expression of terror in her massive brown eyes. Something was definitely very wrong.

" _Τρέξιμο!"_ She screamed. _Run!_

Aglaia didn't know who she was talking to, until she saw a small girl, who looked just like the woman, carried in the arms of an older boy, running away- from _something_. Aglaia didn't know what- though she could see the woman clearly, everything around her- and where the children who were running off and disappearing into- was but darkness. But then she heard them scream- and the sound of... _Ripping_. Terror. And death.

But there was something- something there- a presence she felt which chilled and terrified her to the bone.

And the woman died. Her slender hand fell to the floor and her fingers opened somewhat. Inside it lay a sterling silver ornament.

A caduceus.

And now Aglaia knew exactly who the father of the children were.

If only her dreams got better. But the truth was no.

Her mother was in the next one. And someone else

She saw a young man with flawless copper skin that gleamed like it was burnished, a glistening tangle of black hair, and dark, mint-green eyes, lustrous as they were. Without a doubt he was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen, with the most chiselled features and sensuous lips, he could even be considered beautiful without being a fop.

The worse thing was- she knew him.

Oh, yes, she definitely knew him. He was her uncle. No, not the Crown Prince. Her mother's other brother. Long-dead.

There was no other mortal man that striking, Aglaia thought, with a horrid, sinking feeling. If she was dreaming about him, well… Tartarus.

Demigod dreams were rarely- if _ever_ \- good.

Aglaia felt herself go cold with fear.

"I don't know if I can," her uncle was saying. His voice astounded her as much as his looks. It was not too loud, too deep or too rich but the best amount of all of them, strong with assuredness.

She felt her suspicions rise.

"You must try," that was her mother speaking.

"Sereneia…" He began.

"Leandros," she stated firmly.

Her uncle Leandros shook his head. Even then, Aglaia marvelled at how alike both brother and sister were. They both had high, regal, aristocratic cheekbones, though Sereneia's were more delicate. A straight profile, though her mother's nose was smaller, more dainty and retroussé. Her mother also had fuller lips. Her mother's eyes were brown though, and Leandros' were flecked with silver.

"Sereneia, you don't understand." He said insistently. "My daughter," he choked. "She's asking questions." He whispered. "About her mother."

A jolt of shock ran through her. His _daughter_? Who was the mother? Was Leandros even married before he died?

"What did you tell her?" Sereneia asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"That she was long-gone."

"Good." Sereneia muttered. "Because if you told her-"

"Her scent would only grow stronger," Leandros muttered. "Yes, I know, her mother told me. Monsters won't run after her as much as some other demigods, but I'm taking no chances."

Aglaia didn't hear anything more at that point. Monsters?! _Scent?!_ They talked as if whoever this unknown cousin is, was…

No, way.

"But with all this going on," her mother whispered. "What do you plan on doing?"

Leandros hesitated. He looked troubled.

"I don't know."

"Poseidon told me there was a camp," Sereneia whispered. "For demigods. But he told me- not yet. For some reason… The Fates were shielding my child from the prophecy."

Leandros frowned. "The prophecy?"

"I- the prophecy about the next child of the three sons of Kronos to reach sixteen," her mother continued. Leandros looked worried. But of course Aglaia knew what prophecy she was talking about. She had heard all about it.

"From what I've learned about prophecies from the ancient myths, they rarely end well." Leandros muttered. "So your child-"

"Is not for some reason," she breathed out a sigh. "In fact, no one will find out she is a demigod until after the prophecy has been fulfilled, that was what he said. For some reason… She's being shielded."

Aglaia's eyes widened. So that was why no one had ever heard of her- or made such a fuss about her existence. Sure, she was younger than Percy, but as a child of one of the Big Three, they would have sought her out, considered her a threat and the worst monsters would have sniffed her out earlier. Kronos would have tried to influence her. But he didn't.

 _Shielded_ … By whom? The Fates? Why?

How?

There were too many questions.

And what happened to her cousin? All she knew was that Leandros had died, years ago. It appeared that he was the first one in the family to know that her mother was going to have a demigod child.

Who was the mother?

Looking at her uncle, she had a strange feeling it was Aphrodite.

But could she be certain?

Why didn't her mother tell her? Was it just to keep her safe? What then-

Aglaia felt her dream-self freezing.

The woman before. She knew her- well seen her in photographs.

Penelope, cousin to her mother.

Aglaia felt herself going colder than ever before- she found it hard to breathe, felt herself sinking, and a black pit opening up in the bottom of her stomach, a void like Tartarus sucking everything in- including her heart.

They were killed. But why? Was it because the children were demigods? If so, how did they know, but did not find out about her until now?

Why, and who was behind all this?

Aglaia needed answers. Starting from the civil wars in Greece.

* * *

 **Aqila:** **I'm so sorry- I know you wanted something light-hearted, but not yet! There were important things that needed to get underway to spur on the acttion, but don't worry- you'll get humour soon enough!**

 **Greek Words:**

Τρέξιμο- Tréximo- Run


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the delay. This took a while writing and planning!** **And sorry for the length if you don't like it.**

 **The bit about the coup- that was inspired by real-life Greek history. Except of course, the Greek royals, from what I know, none of them were executed.**

* * *

 **To** **Guest Reviewer :** **Yes, that would be amazing. But as it is, I'm already planning a sequel for this one! I can't do everything all at once- I'm also planning a prequel.**

 **To** **Aquafin:** **Thank you- it is getting intense. But please have patience!**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32:** **Yes- haha- I'm sorry but it's great! Don't worry, you'll be able to unravel these mysteries soon enough- in fact, if you are exceptionally sharp, you can pick up and find the puzzle pieces and put them together. I'll try not to make a catastrophe! And thank you! Yes, it was rather short- I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I was eager on writing my next chapter. It does take time, so thank you for your understanding. I try to update regularly when I can to make everybody happy.**

 **To** **levo** **.** **micheal:** **Thank you but remember: Percy no longer has the curse of Achilles. He got rid of that when he touched the Little Tiber- they can't examine him anymore because it will have vanished without a trace. And remember- they can't give away to many secrets- not even to the ones they trust. The Egyptians themselves won't have the same knowledge that Percy and his Greek and Roman friends possess. Eris is being manipulated by Loki here- Loki isn't stupid enough to manipulate anyone higher than Eris- like the ones she is working for- but he knows she is easily lead on by the idea of major catastrophes. And the thing about catastrophes: they can't be controlled. And she's planning on using Percy and someone else-**

 **alongside the other demigods, including Aglaia- to create the ultimate disaster. Loki's idea to inject Percy was to keep her happy and trusting in him- to think that they both have the same goals. And yes, to an extent it will work- but Loki no longer has the motives that he used to. The child of Hades they mentioned is Nico. And yes, He is real. Definitely- but like I said a Judeo-Christian and Islamic God would operate on a much higher level than this- this is low-level conflict that goes on between various pantheons. We will see hints of God- in sequels- but they are not noted or explained. Remember- the gods of these pantheons are manifestations of different civilisations and cultures.**

 **To Aqila: Astrid's orders from Freya- put the clues together. The name Loki called Aglaia, Freya's misery- the cause of it- why she was so desperate to make a deal with Loki. Thank you very much! And yes, Aglaia really is an emotional mess right now- but she ****deals with emotions like this: by pushing them away and forgetting about them- or at least acting like their completely insignificant. Not the best way to handle things, but she's been taught to put herself second, at the very least.**

 **To** **JadenCage:** **Thank you- I rather liked Simmons- or Fitz-Simmons both at once!**

* * *

 **This chapter: Aglaia tells the demigods, magicians and Avengers her dream- and about her family, though she still doesn't know exactly why that happened to them. Loki uncovers one of the master's secrets- which might make it difficult for him to carry out his plans. Nico and Aglaia work on a plan, and she spills some secrets. They also meet another traitor.**

* * *

"So all this," Bruce gestured to the serum sample. "From what little they had of the formula from the 1940s?"

"They must have used the stuff from the demigods to fill in the gaps," Steve muttered, clearly uneasy to discuss such a thing. Doctor Erksine he had never forgotten. The first man to believe in him. The first guy to teach him that everyone was a victim- and not all the big guys made good heroes.

"So they used their operatives here in S.H.I.E.L.D, to gain whatever information- scraps of Erksine's original formula," Bruce decided. "And Asgardian DNA. That can't have come easily. That stuff- it's not accessible to most people, including us, and countless S.H.I.E.L.D agents." He looked uneasy.

"This must go high up," Steve muttered. "The problem is, how high up does this go?"

Bruce shrugged. "No one knows." He looked even more troubled. "But they might have used HYDRA sleeper agents rather than their own operatives, because they value them too much."

"So who can we trust?" Steve demanded, finally showing some cracks of frustration. "Who can we trust to keep the world safe, if not S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Bruce looked down silent.

* * *

Aglaia stood up, taking a drachma from her pouch, she slipped out into the bathroom.

The mirror there- she needed something more. She turned on the light right above the mirrors.

Staying on S.H.I.E.L.D's base normally would not be on her to-do list, but they needed to get things resolved.

Taking the shower, she sprayed water onto the mirror which ran down the sink. Under the bright light, scattered rainbows appeared, alongside a little mist from the heat.

"O, Iris goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," she intoned solemnly, before tossing the drachma in their direction.

"Show me my mother, Princess Sereneia of Greece." Aglaia begged.

The mist shimmered, and soon, the image of Princess Sereneia appeared. She looked beaten down, and weary, like she had spent months weeping.

"Μητέρα," Aglaia called out, then reprimanded herself. Look at her! She was clearly suffering.

How much had her mother experienced?

"Μαμά," she corrected. "It's me."

Sereneia looked up, startled. Her brown eyes massive with hope, she whispered, "Is that you?"

Aglaia nodded. "An Iris Message." She hesitated. "I'm so sorry."

Aglaia then realised her mother must have had to put up with more in her entire lifetime than most people would have- even as the mother of a demigod.

But now she was asking to relive her life again.

Her mother, Aglaia knew- had lost most of her family at a young age. Forced to marry an abusive man to make a deal that would save her people.

And she had had to be separated from her only child. At birth, Aglaia spent few moments with her mother, before they had to flee, and Aglaia was separated for her own safety. And that was _war_ \- she had no idea if she would see her child again.

"Μαμά," Aglaia repeated. "I've had a dream." She spoke in Greek- modern of course. Just in case anyone overheard- but even so, it was still…

She switched to Danish.

"I need to ask you about certain things," she began slowly. Aglaia looked down. She couldn't bear to witness her mother's pain, but she forced herself to look up.

"What things?" Her mother whispered. She was just glad Aglaia was safe- for now.

"About the wars." Aglaia said quietly. "And our family."

She was silent.

"I had a dream." Aglaia continued slowly and softly.

"I'm not the only demigod to have been born in the House of Argead, am I? I mean, I knew things about Μέγας Αλέξανδρος, being a demigod- a fact that Chiron confirmed- but in the modern age- was there any other demigod in this family- sired by your brother Leandros? Or the daughter of your cousin?"

Her mother was very silent.

Aglaia's gaze was gentle but it was on the verge of heartbreak.

"So now you know," Sereneia said very softly.

Aglaia closed her eyes shut, as if from the horrifying agony.

"What happened to them?" She asked numbly.

"They are dead. Or at least, from what I know of Leandros…" Her mother's voice grew into a whisper.

"Μαμά," she said softly. "You don't have to tell me. I just want confirmation- did the enemies that targeted us- did they know about us?" Aglaia whispered.

Her mother took a deep breath, then stated, "Yes."

* * *

"The Agóna," Aglaia stated numbly. "They killed members of my family. They targeted them- more specifically my uncle Leandros and his daughter. And my mother's cousin and her two children. I saw it. My dream showed me what happened. I didn't specifically see the Agóna or anything resembling them, but my mother stated it- it wasn't monsters that killed my family. It was the Agóna."

Annabeth stepped back, recoiling. "I thought your family were killed during the coup and the war that followed."

"It was the coup that killed my great-uncle, the king." Aglaia continued, still numb. "It was during the coup… Greece was facing elections. People were certain that there was going to be a left-wing victory in the elections. To prevent it… Right-wing extremists, from what I have been told, did a coup. The then-Prime Minister was thrown in prison. My great-uncle was woken up in the middle of the night by an aide… You know the story. My grandfather was in Crete at that time." Aglaia closed her eyes. "The king- my grandfather's brother- developed and organised a counter-coup. I think you should know that I am not the only demigod to have been born in my family."

Everyone was silent and regarded her with open astonishment.

"They were funded- these people. They were funded- it was something my family had been asking for years- how did they manage to get enough soldiers and weapons, when most of the army kept theirs under strict lock and key? Everyone knew they were funded- they just didn't know who funded them. But how could that be them? I don't know. I know that unlike my grandfather who thought that the newly-proclaimed government should have been overthrown by force- my great-uncle was isolated from any loyalists with arms- most of them were away at the Balkans at that time. The war there had been finished a generation ago, but it was kept under an occupation until they could get their own government," Aglaia trailed on helplessly.

"The king acted with few people at his disposal. He knew that if he orchestrated a coup- he had to succeed by the first few hours- otherwise it could escalate into an enormous level of violence- possibly into civil war- and we had had too much of that." Aglaia now stared without seeing.

"He failed." She said bluntly. "He might have been a good man- a good leader, but not for times such as those. But he didn't have time to go into exile. He and his family were herded, and imprisoned. Days later they were shot dead."

Everyone was silent.

"Ever since I heard that story, for years I wondered, why. Why did they kill him- it wasn't such a violent, brutal act- it was presumptuous. Why kill the whole family? Even the little children? And why kill any family members they could get their hands upon? Was it because of the risk my grandfather and his branch of the family were posing? If so, why were they so determined to target the little children, in particular, even the ones as young as one or two?"

Nobody spoke. Everyone was too shocked, too horrified to say anything.

"They didn't die slowly," Aglaia said quietly. "They… Suffered before they died. Some of them- if their bodies were found- were terribly mutilated… Just like the pictures we found at Stark Tower. Now I know. All I had to do was to put two-and-two together." She said, still unseeing and haunted.

She felt Annabeth step right next to her, and to press her hand comfortingly against her shoulder. Percy did so, stepping even closer. She didn't even feel it. Hazel looked horrified, tears in her gold eyes, hands cupping her mouth. Frank was as white as a sheet, and even Leo was too horrified to say anything.

"These children were demigods. My uncle Leandros had a demigod child. Aphrodite's, according to my mother. He and their cousin were the only ones to have known that my mother was expecting a demigod child precisely because they had at least one of their own. But their kids were killed. My cousin…" She hesitated. "And the two children of my mother's first cousin. The Agóna must have taken them- or they were killed on sight."

Again, they were too horrified to comprehend what had just been said.

"Now I know," Aglaia said so quietly, they barely heard her. "Now I know." She repeated slowly, unable to think or to comprehend what was happening anymore.

Aglaia's gaze focused, and she drew herself straighter again, her regal poise regained. "They were behind that war. And they were probably behind more wars than we can count. It's no use mourning what's lost and what might have been. But I want them to be stopped." She turned towards the Kanes.

"The magician, Kwai, is he really that dangerous?" She asked. "What style of fighting does he use- how does he think?"

Carter blinked and then frowned. "I don't know. I'd say he's a storm magician, one of the most chaotic branches of Egyptian magic, but he really doesn't care about how many people he takes down, including himself, as long he causes a great amount of damage. He nearly destroyed the House of Life- he and Sarah Jacobi both worked for Apophis. They managed to get back into the House of Life, by fooling the magicians in charge, trying to convince them they wanted a second chance _and_ they could be very useful. They were powerful after all. They also spent days torturing someone to death just because he questioned them."

Reyna scowled. "Sounds like Octavian and… Bryce Lawrence." She said the last name hesitantly.

"Well, now you need to know about the serum." Aglaia stated, moving back to her seat.

This was a large meeting room- sound-proof- with only the Avengers and the most trusted demigods and magicians there.

And Astrid. But _technically_ Astrid wasn't planning on her cousin to die.

"And now, the serum," Aglaia began.

And she proceeded explaining in detail everything about the serum. The Roman demigods and Egyptian magicians, and Magnus Chase and his friends, were more horrified than words could speak.

"So this means one thing- we also have traitors- spies, moles and sleeper agents amongst us." Aglaia concluded, after she explained her theory.

"Remember Triumvirate Holdings- how they supplied weapons to Octavian and Luke during the Second Titan and Giant Wars. Octavian might have been a bigot and a racist," Annabeth scowled at those words. She wasn't the only one. "But he wasn't a traitor to his side, not in his point of view. There were plenty of others though. People who were willing to take advantage of Octavian attacking the Greeks just so they could, you know, enjoy the chaos." Frank stated uneasily.

Aglaia sighed. "We don't have time for this, but we don't know who we can trust. From now on camp and cabin counsellors- keep your eyes peeled as you Americans say." Aglaia laughed softly. "They have people everywhere- maybe even in governments."

Annabeth's scowl deepened. "That is _so_ like them."

Aglaia went and sat back down.

* * *

Aglaia covered half her face with her hand. No, she couldn't do this. She couldn't be weak. She certainly couldn't even afford to be weak- which was why she never brought herself to cry in front of Kassandros as a child, or her governess- or to anyone else. She had to push it back. Her feelings were of less importance- very much so- than the problems of the present matter.

Aglaia looked up. She saw the pity, the sadness and horror in everyone's gazes, but she straightened, and fixed a regal gaze. She was aware of how phony this must seem. But she wasn't like them. She didn't have the luxury of breaking down and crying when people needed her- in the very least, help- to fix everything that was on.

Besides what would crying solve?

Aglaia stood there in numb silence.

She didn't have time to grieve.

"Hey," Annabeth said quietly. She turned. Hazel and Piper were there too. "Hello." She said softly. Her eyes were dark and haunted.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright," Annabeth said, hesitating.

Percy was there as well. His green eyes looked mournful and pained, sorrowing for _her_.

"I will live, besides that was years ago," Aglaia said standing. Hazel was about to say something but her eyes screamed at them: _Not yet- and not now! Don't speak about this- don't do this to me now! Not now when things needed to get done and I need to be strong!_

"Aglaia," Piper began gently. Aglaia shook her head.

"Look, I know," she said desperately, "that you mean well. But we have no time for this. _I_ have no time for this." Her voice was close to breaking.

Piper opened her mouth, about to say something, but something told her that Aglaia would break down if she pushed it.

She was barely keeping anything together.

"We have to find out what they're planning to do and where it's going to happen."

* * *

"My lord, it is ready," Kwai stated.

"Good." The voice intoned. "Our plan is almost complete. Soon the demigods will realise what a terrible foe they have made. Loki," the voice spoke.

Loki stepped forwards. "Yes?" He asked icily, almost insolently.

The voice gave a chilling laugh.

"It appears your adopted father doesn't see _everything_ in this universe." The voice chuckled. "You Asgardians. You think you know and see everything, but outside of the Nine Realms, trouble is brewing- and I don't mean the Chitauri."

Loki gave a sharp acknowledgement of his head.

"The Titanian Eternal, Thanos." The voice hissed as if about to reveal a delicious secret.

Loki looked monetarily confused. "What about him?"

Suddenly, the void in front of them swirled and started to gain in density, as if gaining mass, compressing itself into a shape and size that was vaguely humanoid.

"Who do you think he is?" Loki's eyes widened- they became massive- for in front of him on a throne of roughly-hewn rock- an asteroid, by the looks of it. A huge hulking figure sat atop the throne, his mammoth fists supported by the two arms of the throne, hovering. His skin was greyish-purple, with a hint of grey and his features, very rough and rugged, looked as if they were carved out of rock directly with strong, skilled but primitive hands and tools. His smile was cold, calculating, and cruel above all and he had lines that looked as if it had been carved, running from his thin bottom lip onto his chin. The smile of a mastermind. And his eyes were the piercing blue of a newly-born star. This figure wore armour that looked as they were made of meteorite. The part of his helm framing his face looked like a crown.

"YOU!" Loki spluttered.

Thanos laughed. "Only a part of me resides in him- enough to overtake him as a young boy. He was so vulnerable then- so easy to manipulate. I showed him true power. Now he is symbionts. Together we are one- we cannot be separated from one or the other in our identities- but he is merely a child of mine compared to what I am."

Loki was speechless. This was going to prove harder than he thought. Horror and dread overwhelmed him.

"Don't worry, little prince," Thanos' appearance crooned. It shifted and grew foggy and shapeless, looking as if all the colour was being sucked out- drained, whilst reverting back to its original form.

" _We_ are symbionts as well."

Loki did not know what to say or for once- what to think.

* * *

"We can't just wait, but we don't know what they're going to do," Malcolm Pace was arguing.

Aglaia stood there, half listening, half staring at the night sky at the balcony.

Malcolm and some other demigods were holding a conference. The fact was Aglaia didn't know who to trust- she wanted to trust Malcolm- she rather liked him- and she felt campers like Austin Lake, Kayla Knowles, Chiara Benvenuti, Paolo Montes, Damien White, Valentina Diaz, Sherman Yang and much more may not be as trustworthy as they seemed.

"Hey," Travis Stoll came up next to her.

She inclined her head.

Travis took a deep breath and sighed, running his fingers through his curly brown hair.

She swallowed.

Aglaia realised just who this was- Luke's half-brother.

"Did you hate him?" she asked softly.

Travis looked startled. "Who?"

She hesitated, and looked down. "Luke," she said softly, as if fearing his reaction.

Travis looked taken aback but he recovered quickly.

"I… I don't know." He said quietly. "I used to. But at the same time I… Can't- because he was my brother once. He looked out for us- he welcomed us with open arms, he was extremely happy when he discovered we were siblings. He taught us sword-fighting, the refinements of pranking-" Travis chuckled softly. "He even stole toiletries for us at our first day of camp. And then he betrayed us- just like that. He poisoned Thalia's tree. He tried to invade our camp and kill our friends so many times- we were wondering if he ever meant any of the things he said or did for us. If being our brother ever meant anything to him- I mean, his problems with our dad- a lot of demigods have those. It's understandable. But why us? The whole world? The camp? Friends and family? For a long time I felt like I hated him- because I was so hurt. But… I couldn't. How could you hate your own brother?" Travis laughed bitterly. "But then Percy told us what he did- I… I don't know. I think I forgive him, it's just so hard, cause it still hurts- after that- and what happened to Silena- we just didn't know who to trust anymore."

Aglaia looked back at the demigods in the well-lit room, still arguing and discussing strategies with one another.

"Neither do I." She said quietly. She looked down. No, Travis could not know. It would hurt him too much, even if he could forgive and keep a secret. Clarisse? Out of the question.

Most of them were happy the business with Luke was over, even if it meant he was dead.

Travis sighed. He looked at Aglaia, his eyes pitying.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family," he said softly. "They'll be stopped. They won't get to mess with anyone's lives anymore. The future's ours."

Aglaia gave a small, strained smile. "I hope so." She took a deep breath. "It's time to either bring them to justice or kill them." She looked down.

She hadn't been a very good Christian lately, if at all. A Christian forgives. But Aglaia… She could forgive, but when someone attacked someone she cared about she reacted in rage. And although in the world of myths and legends that kept her alive, it made her feel ashamed, hollow, disappointed and guilty.

More than she could have imagined.

So many regrets. So many things on her conscience.

Aglaia had always disapproved when someone said that they had no regrets- after all, they were bound to make mistakes, and it was only fair that they should acknowledge them, and what they did was wrong, and should have been avoided. But here she was, with so many regrets, that if she died young, her regrets would fill up over a thousand lifetimes.

But she had to try. She had to make this right.

For all their sakes. She had to clean this up.

* * *

"Okay, so it appears that this serum can be easily replicated, and that we've all been compromised," Natasha began. "What now?"

"We draw them out," Will Solace spoke.

"Yeah, kinda got that, but, the question is, if you don't mind me asking, _how_?" Tony asked.

"Set a trap- something they can't resist." Astrid responded.

Annabeth frowned, "Are you sure that will work?"

"Guys, Annabeth may be right, here," Nico said quietly. "They may not fall for that trick, especially after we drew them out."

"We drew them out by panic," Mizuki stated calmly. "Now the stakes are up. We've managed to convince them that the cabin counsellors are holding meetings. What if they suspect something?"

"Cabin counsellors hold meetings all the time," Aglaia pointed out.

"What if they're getting desperate? Desperate enough to do something- anything drastic?"

Nico took a deep breath and sighed. "You're right. And besides, it's worth a shot. Besides, a son of Hades can be used- rather inconspicuously- as a bait here."

Everyone turned to gape at him.

"What? No, no way," Aglaia shook her head. "Look- enough is enough here. We've already had to put up with Alex-"

"Who was unharmed," Nico pointed out. A good thing Alex wasn't there right now.

"Because _he_ had the serum!" Aglaia raved. "Because he was injected as a young child! Look, if they want anyone dead, or captured, it would be me! _I'm_ the Argead survivor of my generation- the _sole_ survivor! And it's what should be done."

"Aglaia," Percy began dangerously.

"No, Percy," she gave him a firm look. "They _used_ me. They played me like a chess piece. They knew about my responsibility, my sense of duty- and they used it- because the people that I would be obliged- and gladly die for to protect- was worth nothing to them. They slaughtered my people and my family as if they were worth less than dirt- if they have to answer to anyone, they have to answer to _me_." She gave a firm glare.

"I need to know why, they specifically targeted my family."

 _And I need to know why and who they were to use Infinity Stones to make certain that a dynasty over a thousand years old survived,_ Aglaia thought. _If this is all part of some scheme, we have to know who the players are, what the chess-board is like and to master the rules of the game so we can turn the tides, be the players and win. That's the important thing. No one else, apart from Loki knows what I know. And I intend to find out to outwit everyone._

She took a deep breath. "So what's the plan? They will want me."

"And a son of Hades is a great prize," Nico pointed again.

Aglaia gave him a long look. "Then why not do it together? At least there's two of us- we'll _force_ them to go for our trap- if we threaten to expose them."

"Not everyone was aware of what we were doing with Alex," Mizuki said slowly.

"But they found out," Travis pointed out.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that we can't force them- give them no alternative like last time." Annabeth said grimly.

Aglaia sighed heavily. "Me and Nico then. And we'll take precautions." She said shooting a look at her brother and Alex, daring them to say anything.

Hazel bit her lip. "What precautions?"

Aglaia gave a pointed look to Nico who gave a chilling grin to those that looked at them.

* * *

"This is the second-most reckless thing I've ever done."

Nico didn't bother asking her what was the first- he already knew, heck, everyone did.

Sadly, he knew it was something she would carry for the rest of her life.

But Nico knew they couldn't think on it now. They had to think and carry out the plan themselves.

Rummaging through the drawers, of the temporary bunk they were given, Nico busied himself trying to find the briefcase Leo Valdez had made for him.

"How do we draw them out?" Aglaia asked, one delicate eyebrow arched.

"Well," Nico began. Then he frowned. Shouldn't Aglaia be the first to come up with a plan, apart from the Athena kids?

Apparently not anymore. Nico's eyes softened.

"Nico," Aglaia said uneasily. "What if- what if this is all part of the game? A demigod army? That can't be it."

"No," Nico agreed. "The Infinity Stone was. The _Seven_ Infinity Stones."

"Yes, but they no longer have that," Aglaia protested.

"What if they have something else?" Nico asked. "After all, someone _did_ say the Infinity Stones could be tapped into."

"By gods." Aglaia put in. " _Major_ gods."

"Exactly." Nico turned to her suddenly. "And Titans. Eris wasn't the only major player acting alone. She can't have been." He straightened.

"They want to bring Kronos back." Aglaia said suddenly. "That's what Eris wanted."

"Chaos before order." Nico stated.

"But you can't bring Kronos back- can you?" Aglaia said hesitantly. Kronos was immortal though. Immortals never truly died, not even if you cut them up into a thousand pieces, like what happened to Kronos and Ouranos. And Gaea. And Ouranos never re-emerged- not after centuries. But Kronos did.

"It's called the Scattering," Nico explained. "One of the sure-proof ways to truly kill and immortal- apart from Fading and the void of Chaos, the first primordial. And no, normally you _can't_. But with the Infinity Stones…" He hesitated.

"I talked to my father Hades," Nico said calmly. "He… told me all about the Infinity Stones and the danger they possess- even in the hands of immortals. With them, it appears you can do anything. Even change the course of history- what happened thousands of years ago, could be undone and changed. They could even bring back the dead."

Aglaia instantly knew what he was talking about. _Loki did show me the truth. Of what could have and should have been… If the Infinity Stones weren't used._

And he told her about the Stones too. What they could do.

"The Infinity Stone of Attraction was supposed to summon them to Earth," Nico grunted as he bent down and retrieved something. "But apparently, that plan failed. We only foiled them temporarily, Aglaia. The demigod super-soldiers were pawns- almost nothing to them."

"Then what was their real plan?" Aglaia asked, frozen in place.

Nico hesitated. "My father thinks that these soldiers would be used to create a new super-race. Populate them."

Aglaia felt her brow furrow. "What?"

"He said… That not everyone who comes to the Underworld by death is human."

Aglaia stared at him. "Nymphs? Demigods of course."

Nico shook his head. "No. Nymphs have long-lifespans, but eventually, like trees, and water-sources… Well, let's just say it's like the first rule of physics. You can't destroy or create energy, but you can change it- it can be transferred to become something else entirely. What happens to trees when they die- if they aren't cut down? They come back to the earth. They feed the soil. Seeds take root- and grow. New trees are made. New nymphs. So, they being the spirit of trees, water-sources and much more- they don't die the way we do. As for demigods…" Nico paused and pursed his lips. "Well, technically Dad _does_ notice us coming down to his realm. But there are others. Others who are definitely different."

"Who?" Aglaia found herself saying.

Nico placed something on the desk in front of her. "Inhumans, they call themselves. Because apparently, several light-years away, well… Another race of humans. A sub-set of the human race, who were hybrids like us. They were part alien. And they were called Eternals. As for the ones on earth, they're the Inhumans. Because they were bred- specially bred to be humans, but _improved_."

"And…" Aglaia's eyes were wide in the realisation. "They're trying to create a new super-race. Not armies."

Nico nodded. "Exactly. And why not make room for them? What shall we do with the old inhabitants of this planet? What we did with cavemen, of course. Drive them to extinction, one way or the other."

"They're mad," Aglaia said through frozen lips.

"People who do that are _always_ mad," Nico muttered.

Aglaia shook her head. "But they don't have the Seventh Infinity Stone- do they need all of them?"

Nico shrugged. "To Tartarus if I know. All I know is even if they haven't got the one you had, they're planning on something else. They always have a backup plan. Unless they're arrogant," Nico said, as an afterthought. "Then _that_ gets them in trouble."

"Huh." Aglaia responded. "So they have something _else_ that will destroy the world?"

Nico sighed. This line of questioning was relentless, yet it got them nowhere in the end.

"We won't get by doing nothing." He said.

"We need to find who's been leading demigods into their hands. They're our doorway, Aglaia."

Aglaia breathed out a sigh.

"I think I might know a way."

Nico raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Let's just say, years ago, before I really knew anything about demigods and gods being real, I met someone who showed an interest in marrying me- despite that I was still very young."

Nico frowned. "If it's that Marco guy you're talking about-"

"No, completely different." Aglaia muttered. "More pleasant. More charming. I rather liked him, though _that_ never lasted.

"No juicy details for me I hope," Nico muttered.

"No," Aglaia assured him. "But we don't need to find that guy just yet- we've already used that way of thinking. The others know. They'll be expecting something like that, like I said. So we can't use that."

Nico frowned. "I thought you already agreed to that."

"I did- in front of the others. But because there's always a risk that words can carry round. Or…" She took a deep breath. "As you know Cabin Counsellors can and have betrayed us. Even if they redeemed us in the end. There are few people I can trust and fewer people I can share this secret with."

Nico stopped what he was doing and frowned.

"What secret?"

And why would she trust him first before Percy or Alex, or even Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and all the others?

Aglaia took a deep breath.

"Now I know," she said, getting a desperate look on her face, "that your father is the Lord of the Underworld. And that it's your duty to uphold these laws. It's the same feeling I get with Greece- I can't break its laws, and I would absolutely loathe to do it- unless if it means doing something for the greater good… And giving people a second chance at life." She looked him in the eye. "Like what you did with your sister Hazel. You gave her a second chance at the life she could have and should have lived- even as a demigod. _And_ you saved the world, because she was one of the Seven- isn't that what you told me?" Aglaia asked desperately. "Well- would you have put her back- or refused to let her out? What would have happened then? What if these things happen because they were meant to- because the Fates meant them to happen?"

Nico stared at her wide-eyed. He was almost comprehending what she was talking about, and yet…

"Huh?" He asked helplessly.

Aglaia took a deep breath, and moved closer to him- her eyes fixed on his.

"Nico," she said firmly, but gently. "Do you regret giving Hazel a second life? Did you for a moment think that you were doing the wrong thing? Even though you've made mistakes?"

There was a pause.

"No." Nico replied. He shook his head. "Hazel saved the world, and she deserved another life, but I still don't understand-"

Aglaia turned around. "Not here." She said. "But… I'll explain once we've… You know…"

Nico could only stare helplessly at her.

* * *

 _The Mediterranean Sea, 316 km from Athens..._

"WHAT?!" That was Nico's response when she told him all that happened in Sokovia.

They were currently- on all things- on a sailboat to Crete.

What the heck. But hey, this was necessary, and she was the daughter of the sea god so she could make them go faster. And why Crete?

That was for later. But Luke- after much persuasion- agreed to Nico Di Angelo coming and to meet them there.

"Nico," Aglaia said sternly.

Nico shook his head, unwilling, or unable, to comprehend what has just been said.

"So let me get this straight: Luke Castellan is alive, because _Gaea_ opened the Doors of Death and he was taken out before he could be reincarnated like he wanted, and that he was put to sleep, for years until he woke up- at the exact same age, might I add. And _then_ , he was captured and taken to Sokovia where _you_ found him and he helped you and Romanoff escape?" Nico sounded incredulous. He shook his head. "Aglaia…"

"I know!" She exploded. "But he had a miserable life even before he lost all hope and threw his chances away! He saw the world as messed up and corrupt, and those defending it as being no better- and decided the best way to go about things is to start from scratch. Even if it meant that the world with everything he hated, would burn. He already felt like he lost things before he called them his- and though I _certainly_ can't excuse his actions- remember what I said- Hazel was brave enough in the end, even though she was forced to do horrible things, unlike Luke- and she stopped Alcyoneus and died in the process. There were many people who got a second chance during that time, and even more that deserved a second chance, not only at life, but to prove that they are worthy of it. And how many lost lives help them now? How many lost hopes and dreams have to be thrown into the Styx? It's why you suggested reincarnation to Hades, isn't it?" Aglaia never broke eye contact with him.

Nico winced inwardly. She'd struck a chord.

"Things happen for a reason," Aglaia reminded him. "Even the gods bow to the whim of the Fates."

Nico was silent.

Perhaps, deep down, he felt a twinge of- guilt, was it? After all, based on what Percy told him, Luke's mother had _tried_ to become the Oracle of Delphi- she'd failed, but had seen glimpses of Luke's future which caused her to become mad. Meeting May Castellan, all those years ago, during the Second Titan War, Nico had seen a woman who was totally insane, yet devoted her life to the (to her mind) wellbeing of her son- the son that ran away.

And Luke had no doubt, been deeply affected by his mother's insanity. Nico winced inwardly. Demigods often were affected- not just by their godly parents' absence, but if they left them with someone like Alex's mother, or Jason and Thalia's one, or even someone as frequently absent- though caring- as Piper's father- the results were often catastrophic. The children might as well been thrown and left to die in the woods.

Nico realised just how lucky he'd been. At least for a demigod. He had his mother, Maria during his childhood, and after that, his sister Bianca, even though both had died and left him pretty early, he did know love, comfort and some measure of stability, even when moving around between boarding schools and a Casino.

And Luke hadn't. And whose fault was that? Hades had cursed the Oracle, trapping the spirit and preventing it from moving into another host. May Castellan, Luke's remaining parent had been a victim of that curse too. All because he couldn't deal with Maria Di Angelo's death. Misfortune against misfortune, and who gets in the midst of it? Who becomes the victims? Only the innocent, that's who. Until they were no longer innocent.

Nico felt his shoulders slump. He knew this cycle all too well. He was a part of it- until they pulled him out. Not everyone was as fortunate.

"Alright," he said heavily. "Say no more: I'll go with you to meet _him_."

Aglaia gave him such a grateful look he squirmed inwardly.

"But don't say anything to anyone," he warned. "Not to Percy. Not to Annabeth. Not to anyone from camp, including the Hermes Cabin, and certainly _not_ Clarisse." He shuddered to think what Clarisse would do. Especially after Silena. "Even if they have forgiven him," he went on. "They won't be able to forget."

Aglaia sighed heavily. "I know."

They went along in silence.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Nico asked, dreading the answer.

"Loki." Aglaia stated. _Might as well_. "He's alive. Not what the Avengers think."

Nico stared at her with wide-eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Aglaia nodded.

"I can't say I trust him, but it was definitely him who got me, Natasha and Luke out of Sokovia," Aglaia explained. "And besides, he never betrayed me- not once! It was shocking, but in fact, he appears to spying and leaking information, even causing destruction for the sole purpose of helping me."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Aglaia, this is the god that tried to take over the world."

"I know that," Aglaia said. "And I know that Luke redeemed himself, and maybe Loki did, but just be careful before trusting anybody." Nico put in.

Aglaia sighed frustrated and gave him a reproachful look. "I appreciate this, but I did say that I can't trust him. So I'm on my guard. Besides, if he's in the enemy camp, but helping me- it's for his own motives- Loki doesn't really work _for_ _anyone_ as far as the myths say- he collaborates, but only for his own interests. I don't know what's going to happen, and I don't like it, but I'm going to use this for _our_ advantage." Aglaia said determinedly.

"Right," Nico muttered.

They kept on sailing.

Sailing brought back memories to Aglaia. Happy ones. How she could remember so far back, was a mystery to her loved ones, but she did.

She had never seen the sea, not the first few years of her life. Against wise advice, her mother, her uncle- not Leandros- and his then-pregnant wife had by the time of the news of the coup- decided to go back to the mainland from Crete where they had been holidaying. It might seem foolish, but there were assassins trying to kill them and soldiers arresting members of their staff. On the way, however, the same people did try to prevent them from leaving- the same people that killed her uncle, and possibly members of the Agóna, she reflected.

Her aunt had miscarried during the journey- after experiencing heavy fire and barely escaping.

Her mother, however, gave birth rather prematurely. On the Mediterranean- the same sea that she was sailing on right now.

Aglaia nearly shook her head, with sorrow, bitterness and mild amusement. The daughter of the sea god. Unbelievable as it sounded, but yes, that was what happened.

Perhaps she survived because she was a demigod. Either way, once they reached a safe port on the mainland, Aglaia was separated- taken from her mother, along with Saoirse who promised to look after her, and took her away. She could not have imagined what her mother felt like. Only the gods knew where that dastardly Kassandros was. But being separated from her baby- shortly after giving birth, that must have been a traumatic process, especially during times of war, and her mother had no idea when or even if she were going to see her child again. And most of the family were already dead…

Aglaia pushed aside those thoughts. Sailing was what salvaged the remains of the broken family they were. Her Uncle Leandros didn't survive the war. Neither did his daughter, whoever she was. Neither did her mother's cousin.

For her grandfather to undergo losing his brother, sister, nephews, nieces, his own son and grandchild, before taking a responsibility that he had never wanted, nor expected to have, was outstanding. She remembered the first time, they took her to the seashore. The first time she set her eyes on the sea. Her grandfather had sailed them away, and Aglaia had been in total awe.

Bittersweet memories, Aglaia thought.

"They killed them," Aglaia said softly. "They killed them all Nico, during the war. If you had the chance to save them, to stop all that from happening, wouldn't you? To save so many innocent lives from being slaughtered again…" Aglaia trailed off.

Nico looked down.

They remained in silence for a very long time.

* * *

 _Crete_ …

Aglaia knew the Cretans counted her as one of them, but despite her love of the local people, culture and history, now was not a time to enjoy herself or say hello.

They pulled the boat to shore.

"Where are we?" Nico asked.

"A few kilometres from Heraklion," Aglaia explained. She squinted. It was still dark, but getting lighter. Dawn was almost coming. "Which means Knossos, the ancient capital, is close."

"The ancient capital of," Nico's face twisted into a scowl as if he had just tasted something rather nasty. "Minos?"

"Yes, him." Aglaia explained. "And Princess Ariadne. And Queen Pasiphae. And so forth, including the monster we know all too well. Their palace complex, to be exact. We're meeting him there."

"Why?" Nico asked, bewildered.

"You'll see," Aglaia said grimly.

Nico frowned and looked apprehensive but said nothing.

* * *

Luke was waiting for her.

For some reason he held a flower in his hand.

Was this idiotic? No doubt.

Her brother whether or not he had forgiven Luke, would never welcome his presence with ease, though he would try to, being the honourable man he was. His affections however, was a different story.

Luke didn't know what came over him, what caused him to think about her when he saw the sparse flowers shining in the pale light of dawn on the bush. Why he thought about her. Why he suddenly missed and longed for her presence. He barely knew her. He knew Thalia and Annabeth far longer than he did her.

But she had been not merely a comfort, but a gentle, guiding light that not only guided him, but nurtured his growth into a new and better person, he felt. He felt she had not only given him a second chance but set him on the path to redemption. He hadn't forgotten how desperate he was to keep her alive in Sokovia. And he found himself drawn to her and growing, basking in the warmth of her like a plant that had spent its entire life in a dark cabinet that suddenly found a beam of light.

Strange as it was, but suddenly, he found himself depending on her light for survival, it seemed.

Luke took a deep breath.

 _I betrayed them all once,_ he thought. _I won't do it again- not this time._

And not to her.

He owed Percy Jackson more than the world would ever know. And yet to go behind his back, to be with his sister…

He shook his head.

And yet he can't make any promises. Especially if he was really half a god.

* * *

The pale light of dawn had just reached them when Nico and Aglaia finally arrived at Knossos' palace complex.

Nico's eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't look like an Ancient Greek building to me."

"That's because you're thinking of fluted columns, elegant chitons, and simpler armour. That's the Classical Age, Nico. The best-remembered Golden Age of Greece. This was before that." She looked up.

"The Greeks were divided into several _ethne_ \- the root-word for the English 'ethnic'. There were the Ionians- like the ones from Athens, famed for their love of culture, learning, philosophy, sciences and the arts. There were the Aeolians, like the Lapith tribe who famously warred against the Centaurs- and whom some stereotype as being barbarians- and Achaeans." She stopped and stared at the palace complex looming ahead of them.

"And there were the Dorians," Aglaia continued. "For roughly a millennia, the Achaean civilisation- and its sister-culture, the native Cretans, dominated. The heart of the Achaeans' civilisation, came from Mycenae. They were the Bronze Age, prehistoric people of Greece. Their culture was older, similar and yet in many ways, also different to those of Classical Greece. They had similar gods here and in the mainland- Zeus, Poseidon, Hera… And demigods too. But there were also gods that didn't make it to the classical pantheon. Like Dia- this female equivalent to Zeus. In Sparta at that time, they had a female matriarchal system of inheritance- meaning the queenship passed from mother to daughter- while the husband of the princess would become king upon the old queen's death." Aglaia paused. "Here in Crete and the other islands, Poseidon not Zeus, was the leading god of the Bronze Age."

Nico couldn't help an involuntary snort. Zeus must have _loved_ that.

Aglaia smirked a little, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Of course, this all came to an end," Aglaia said quietly. "I spent a great deal of my childhood in Crete, and people are still trying to figure out answers to this day. Why did the Cretan and Achaean civilisation come to an end? Natural disasters? Volcanoes? I don't know. I often thought about asking the gods, but…" She shrugged. "For some reason I never did. The next thing you know, another _ethne_ group- the Dorians- swept from the north- from Macedonia and Epirus. These were austere and militaristic- the Spartans that we all remember is a good example." Then she frowned. "They swept in from the north and when they took Sparta, though they glorified the myths, the remnants of Achaean civilisation were lost. The new Spartans conquered Mycenae. They made the population there all slaves. Helots, they called them. And at least a thousand years of culture and civilisation ended."

Nico felt chilled to the bone.

He tried turning this conversation to a different direction.

"So," he began a little too brightly. "The Dorians were Greeks, huh? And they came from Macedon." He winced at how fake his tone sounded- and how he had- stupidly- breached another political topic of hot debate.

"The Ancient Macedonians and their descendants, the Macedonian Greeks, yes." Aglaia put in. "However, Macedon has a Slavic majority today, so…" She ended it right there. It was just too contentious and controversial for a princess such as Aglaia to discuss. She wasn't _supposed_ to have any political opinions.

"Well," Nico said. "I guess I'll just see what Bronze Age Crete looks like."

What he saw mystified him.

He didn't know what he was expecting- he was certain this wouldn't have been to the scale of the Parthenon, for example. But it whether or not it was, it was _massive_.

But totally different. The columns clearly weren't fluted, though they must have been decorated in their day. And some were painted red, with black bases at the top and bottom. There was a fresco- that much he could see- painted vivid blues and greens, and red- the earth and a bull, he thought, squinting. It was on a high platform of some kind- a balcony? It was hard to tell.

"It was mostly destroyed- probably by earthquakes or fire," Aglaia explained. "At least that's what the Archaeologists here told me." Aglaia breathed out a sigh. "They used to hold bull-leaping contests in the massive courtyard, from what they guessed.

Nico turned to her wide-eyed. _"Bull-leaping?"_

"Yeah," Aglaia's expression grew to one of distaste. "I can never understand anyone's like for bulls. Such repulsive, disgusting creatures. Cows, I don't mind, maybe even like, but bulls? How in the world, did Europa grew to like any bull, or Pasiphae for that matter, I can _never_ understand. It's the one thing I _don't_ like about Cretan culture- anything to do with bulls."

"You and Percy both," Nico said, grinning. How Percy and Aglaia, _two_ children of Poseidon, god of the sea, who often demanded bulls for sacrifices in the old days, ever managed to despise the sight of male bovine creatures, was a mystery to him.

But then again, he thought, wiping the grin off his face, Percy must have encountered the Minotaur, though Aglaia certainly didn't… Hopefully. Nico could make no promises.

"So," Nico began. "Where's Luke?"

Aglaia on the meanwhile, was just too busy, making sure there were no one- including Security Guards- by using the Mist.

But then, stepping away from the shadows of a Minoan portico, was a tall, male figure. Pale, with blond hair, and a scar running down one side of his face- Luke Castellan, and despite knowing what had happened in the end, Nico felt like Stygian Ice were flooding his body, chilling every pore.

"Luke," Nico said softly.

Aglaia turned towards him.

To Nico's utter and complete shock, she turned a brilliant- and utterly dazzling, yet warm smile, to Luke. She looked more beautiful than ever when she smiled, Nico noted. Or frowned. And now, she was smiling at Luke, as if she thought he was a long-lost friend.

Or boyfriend, Nico thought in horror of what Percy would do if he found out- and found that Nico had been a privy to this! If it _was_ that. He'd already kept so many secrets from Percy that nearly caused him to explode. This….

He didn't want to think about it.

Luke on the other hand, smiled back. And unlike what glimpses Nico had seen of Luke- or Kronos-(though they never actually met, face-to-face) from the pictures in May Castellan's home and Camp, or in battle, Nico was shocked to see what he had seen.

Luke looked uncertain, strangely, almost shy. Yet the warmth in his eyes and expression- made Nico want to squirm.

Oh, boy, would Percy _love_ this.

Luke looked years younger.

In actual fact, he was the same age as they had seen him last time- twenty-five.

Aglaia went over to him. For a split second, Nico thought they would hug, but thankfully, Aglaia stopped short.

Maybe he got the wrong idea after all. Yeah, sure he did.

At least he hoped so.

* * *

Aglaia was speaking to Luke.

Neither guy could help but notice, just how glad she was to see him- and how relieved.

"Did you get here alright?"

Luke gave her a crooked smile. "Never underestimate my resourcefulness," he said.

Nico watched, almost horrified. Wait. It doesn't mean anything- does it?

"Glad _you_ could make it," Luke murmured. He had a cap pulled over his head, though the sun was barely up. "We shouldn't stay here long, this place will be swarming with tourists." Then his blue eyes suddenly fell on Nico.

"Hey," Nico said.

Luke froze, and regarded Nico in silence.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo," Nico said.

"Yes," Luke said softly. "I know." He might not have met Nico face-to-face, but he had heard about him and his sister.

Aglaia winced at the awkwardness of this meeting.

"So," she said brightly. "I'd get you both breakfast, but I'm afraid I'm pretty noticeable around here."

Luke chuckled, and Nico thought that Percy wasn't going to be the only angry one if he found out.

* * *

They got breakfast alright.

The vendor roasted nearby.

On an outdoor place, nearby, they sat on a plastic table and chairs. The dishes in front of them were mostly appetizer food: _dolmades_ \- stuffed grape leaves which were always a favourites of Aglaia- _Sarikopitakia_ : pastries stuffed with sheep cheese and in the shape of scarves, the local yoghurt with honey and walnuts, and _Kalitsounia_ _Kritis_ ; a pastry filled with a slightly-sweet cheese mix.

Though the food was good- and certainly enjoyed by tourists coming from Knossos' palace nearby- breakfast was awkward.

Aglaia looked down at her plate. Twisting dolmades around, Aglaia wondered if they were going to talk.

Does Nico hate Luke? She wondered. She knew Luke must feel guilty, surely.

Nico then sighed. "Well, this is actually very good," he said, popping a stuffed grape leaf into his mouth.

"Yeah," Luke agreed. They kept eating. At least they could fill the silence with eating.

"So," Aglaia muttered. Onto business then. At least before _somebody_ recognised her.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yeah," Luke's face darkened. "There's definitely some of Kronos' former army in the Agóna ranks- I've checked when you guys were on the rampage."

Aglaia instantly looked worried- making Nico feel almost panicked. "How did you manage not to get caught? Did they see you?"

"No," Luke assured her. He took a bite out of a _Kalitsounia_ _Kritis_. "No, they did not. It's alright." Nico winced inwardly. "But I did catch glimpses of some of them."

Aglaia's face darkened. Nico busied himself eating his _Sarikopitakia_.

"I saw some that I definitely recognised- and looks like they're quite high up," he mentioned. Aglaia ate some yoghurt and honey to buy her some time.

Swallowing a spoonful, she looked apprehensive.

"Anyone that we can target and force to tell us the truth?" She asked. Then she winced. "Anyone still alive?" She whispered hesitantly.

He sighed. "Yeah, there was one that got away."

Both Aglaia and Nico straightened.

"I tracked him down a few kilometres from Knossos," Luke explained. He lives… Isolated, shall we say?"

For once Nico forgot the awkwardness of this meeting. "Who is he?" He asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Luke's face darkened. "He won't be friendly to Olympian demigods. His name is Alabaster Torrington, and he was the leader of Kronos' demigod forces."

* * *

"So this is the place?" Aglaia asked.

"Yup," Luke responded.

"He's not going to be happy to see you," Nico warned.

"I know." Luke said quietly.

"Luke," Aglaia said quietly. "Whose son did you say he was?"

"Hecate," Luke said calmly.

Nico cursed inwardly and Aglaia did the same.

"Okay, Nico," Aglaia sighed. "And Luke. But Nico first of all- please do… What you have to do to draw him out.

Nico nodded. Taking a square of Ambrosia from his pack, he ate it, while Luke gave Aglaia an inquisitive look as to why Nico was eating that right now.

Then Nico began to chant.

Pale-faced, Luke turned towards Aglaia, and Aglaia mouthed, _Son of Hades_ , to Luke. Luke's eyes widened.

Strong, thick mist started to descend upon the whole area. They overlooked a small farmhouse that appeared to have been abandoned.

Soon a skeletal hand burst forth from the soil, a few metres away from them. And again, some distance away, closer to the farmhouse.

"Inside it," Aglaia whispered.

Nico concentrated.

The mist grew, and the air grew darker.

Suddenly the farmhouse door swung open, and from inside stood a guy. He was a brown-haired guy with green eyes and a face full of freckles.

More skeletons burst forth from the earth.

The guy stiffened. He was about to do something, Aglaia knew it.

"Don't even think about it son of Hecate," she warned. "We can get to you faster than you can to us."

"Alabaster," Luke warned.

His pale green eyes turned to Luke and his eyes widened. "YOU!"

Luke took a deep breath. It appeared he had to answer to all sides of the war. "Yes." He said quietly.

Alabaster's face was filled with fury. "You betrayed us," he spat.

"I betrayed many people," Luke countered. "But before it was Kronos it was my family at camp."

" _Your_ family," Alabaster spat. "Served the divine mafia!" Then he turned to Aglaia. "The princess," he sneered.

"He's not going to make this easy, is he?" Aglaia asked out loud. She stamped her foot slightly on the ground- not in temper, though.

A small earthquake erupted and toppled Alabaster to the ground. Right on cue, one of Nico's skeletons grabbed his arms, while another his legs. The three of them stepped up to the struggling son of Hecate.

"You," he snarled. "You know nothing of what you're getting yourself into."

"Actually," Nico stated, " _you_ don't."

"So what?" He snarled. "Going to drag me back to Olympus in chains?"

"Absolutely not," Aglaia responded. "Not in the least."

"Then why are you here?" He snarled. "If Poseidon's daughter isn't doing her father's dirty work for him."

Aglaia's eyes narrowed in the most dangerous manner possible. "Still hold a grudge? Can't blame you. You must resent your godly parent too, even if she is a minor goddess."

"As if!" He snarled, still struggling. Yet it was futile. "Or your siblings," Aglaia said in a hard voice. "So you're still loyal? Why weren't you at camp?"

Alabaster would have spat given the chance. "Camp! What are you telling me- that your brother- the golden son of Poseidon- saved our lives back there? That he gave us respect- made a dirty deal with the Olympians?"

Aglaia's beautiful eyes were chips of green ice. It was one thing to insult her, but her brother? Oh, Styx. He was really asking for it.

"My brother, whom you don't damned well know," she hissed, kneeling, "saved your sorry butt back there. Say what you will about the Olympians- you'd be justified, regarding the angle you looked from. Say what you will about me kissing Olympian a***. _They_ can take care of themselves. But taking your bloody rage out on the whole world? On millions, if not billions of innocent mortals- like they're worth nothing- or even your own siblings."

Alabaster stared at her.

"I grew up seeing dead bodies on the streets, because anyone who should have buried them were too busy fighting for their lives and fleeing. And I swore never to let that happen again, yet here I find, that you're helping the bastards who funded the civil war, who may have even ensured Nazi and Italian Fascist forces invade this country to begin with, decades ago. So don't test my patience, boy. Your half-sister, Lou Ellen I count as being amongst my closest friends. But _you've_ betrayed your siblings who were among the experimental victims' bodies I found. So don't talk about betrayal and tell us what you know."

Alabaster didn't cease staring at her. "You're lying. Your brother put you up to this."

Aglaia narrowed her eyes. "My brother," she hissed, putting emphasis on the words, "turned up immortality to save your sorry backside and your siblings, from growing up in the wild and unclaimed. So don't say he would do anything like this- he isn't a liar and a sadist- unlike _you_." Luke flinched inwardly. "He turned down the offer to be a god, in favour of giving you guys, _cabins_ and your godly parents, _shrines_. Ask any of your spies at camp, if you want. I dare you. I used to think he made the right decision- seeing your sister Lou Ellen and the rest of her siblings so happy in New Athens- the city we built for demigods and their descendants. But when I look at you, I realise… My _brother_ would have been merciful to you. He was to Ethan Nakamura." She actually sneered. "I on the other hand- there lies the difference between us."

And in a rush of strength, which must have come from her godly side, she plucked Alabaster Torrington like a weed from the skeletons latching him to the ground, with one hand and stamped her foot again.

A crack appeared in the ground. A deep one. She held Alabaster over it with wide eyes.

"My cousin on the mortal side was a demigod too," she hissed. "She and my uncle were killed by the guys _you_ work for, and you guys nearly caused a nuclear war by using me as a chess-piece amongst other things. So don't test my patience. _You_ don't know Percy. But you'll find out the difference between us soon enough."

"Aglaia," Nico warned. Luke stared wide-eyed. This was totally unlike her.

"I've witnessed innocent mortals suffer long enough," she hissed. "I will drop you in this, I swear by the _Styx_ , if you don't give me a way to save or avenge all those people that died by experimentation, injections and torture- including your half-siblings," she hissed. "Should I show you the photos before you die?"

Alabaster squirmed, then turned to stare at her wide-eyed. Styx, he _never_ looked upon such _hate_ in anyone's eyes he had just met like that before- she really _was_ going to do it.

"Your siblings died too, so don't talk about traitors to me," Aglaia hissed venomously. "As I've said, I'll _gladly_ show you the photos." Her eyes were chips of icy hate piercing his soul.

Alabaster breathed deeply, his eyes darting around.

Luke stepped closer to Aglaia. "Don't," he said quietly.

"You'll regret it later," Nico stated warningly.

"Maybe," Aglaia responded. "But not if it means saving the lives of the people we just passed by in Crete, along with many more. He's a murderer. He's collaborating with the same people that kidnapped, tortured and brainwashed his _own siblings_." She glared harder at Alabaster. There was no mistaking the hate in her voice. "If I can't bring him to any kind of earthly justice, maybe the justice of the Underworld will have to do." She moved to drop him.

"Aglaia," Luke said warningly. "Aglaia," Nico said, trying to quell his own panic. "This isn't you- _this is not like you_!" He cried. "You wouldn't normally do this, heck, you wouldn't approve of threats in interrogation- I did something like this when you weren't there!"

"Yes, but I don't make empty threats," Aglaia snarled. "And don't push me further- I've already witnessed millions of innocent people die in my lifetime- in Sokovia, Greece, and a number of other places, that I'm now _sure_ the Agóna were a part of. I've lost an uncle, a cousin, more cousins and numerous friends from _all_ cabins in _both_ camps." She hissed. "Or at least most. Including this γαμημένο bastard's own siblings whom he probably _sold_ to them for _experimentation_ ," she was growing even more venomous by the second. "Percy would regret this. And maybe I would. But _I_ wouldn't hesitate killing this μπάσταρδος, to save _his own family_."

Alabaster's pale green eyes were wide. Styx. She really wasn't bluffing. Not about the dropping-him bit, but the fact that his own siblings…

It made him sick.

"I'll tell you," he said.

They stared at him. Aglaia's eyes were now slits.

"I'll tell you," he said forcefully, though he made no show of fear by looking at her head on.

"If this is deception," Aglaia whispered. "My oath still stands."

She threw him, hard to the solid ground.

* * *

"They have this guy, Kwai," Alabaster explained. "He's Asian, bald and he practices a kind of magic that feels so… I don't know, foreign, to me, I guess. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. I don't even think it's Greek- or Roman."

"It isn't," Nico said grimly. "It's Egyptian."

Aglaia didn't even look at the son of Hecate. She could tell he was wide-eyed.

"Based on what other Egyptian magicians have told us, we know he specialises in a form of chaos- storm magic," Nico said calmly. "We want to know what he's doing."

Alabaster shrugged helplessly, frustrated. "I don't know," Aglaia turned a cold, deadly stare to him. "All I've learnt is that he's been hired for a single purpose, and yes, lately there have been storms going around wherever he's been."

"And where is that?"

"Sometimes, he's in Tartarus." Alabaster stated firmly, causing Nico and Luke to look strangely- and alarmed- at him. "Other times he's in some of the bases. He goes deep underground, where the rest of us aren't allowed to go. He has nothing to do with _any_ serum- I swear! By the Styx. And I don't know that these demigods are involuntary experiments- I always saw volunteers." He stressed the last word firmly.

"It appears you don't know much at all," Aglaia sneered. "You don't know my brother and have never even seen him spare _kids_ on Kronos' damned boat. After all- you don't know he stood up for your siblings- and you don't seem to know that your siblings were being tortured and brainwashed or that thousands, or even millions of mortals- including the ones on the Princess Andromeda, might I add, were being eaten and killed by Kronos' army, and I bet you didn't even try to stop them." She said scornfully. Luke winced. "Picking on the weak- how typical. The victim becomes a bully- in this case, you don't give a damn, at least some people tried to make amends- remembered their own family- but I have no mercy for you."

Luke looked down. "Aglaia, you were willing to give me a second chance-"

"Yes, and how many times did you try to destroy the world?" Aglaia demanded. "You didn't try over and over again, and you certainly didn't torture or brainwash them the way these guys did," she gestured angrily.

"But I tried to kill your brother," Luke said quietly. "And I tried to kill Annabeth- whom I spent years protecting and looking out for ever since she was seven. I even fought against my own siblings." He looked down ashamed. Nico and Alabaster stared at him. He took a shaky breath. "Yes, I did realise what I did in the end- but what I did, I did of my own free will." He looked up at her. "I get it," he said sadly. "You've lost family. Your people suffered and died. The whole world suffered. And you lost friends from nearly every cabin. I heard what you did- you spent years building and planning a city with Annabeth- for us- for demigods- isn't it worth it to live in peace? Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked pleadingly. She narrowed her eyes.

Turning to Alabaster Torrington, she told him. "You're coming with us. And gods help you if you try to run away or send messages or in any way make sure the Agóna knows where we are and what we're doing."

* * *

 **Greek words:**

μπάσταρδος- bástardos- bastard

γαμημένο- gamiméno- f***ing

Μητέρα- Mitéra- Mother

Μαμά- Mamá- Mum

Μέγας Αλέξανδρος- Mégas Aléxandros- Alexander the Great


	33. Chapter 33

**Yes, I KNOW! I'M SORRY I'M REALLY LATE! Yikes, but it's been busy and difficult lately.**

 **This chapter: Aglaia is getting more aggressive, but puts on a diplomatic face to someone whose help they need. However, he's _also_ made his own dealings prior to this. Luke, Nico reach some common ground or understanding and ease, and they with Alabaster Torrington, get makeovers and decide to give the Agóna a taste of their own medicine in order to survive. Percy gets closer to the truth- however it's still a _long_ way to go.**

* * *

 **To Guest Reviewer:** **Aglaia already swore an oath on the River Styx- it pretty much freaked him out, but Alabaster Torrington (not an OC by the way, but a Riordan-canon character), is not such a bad guy.**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush:** **Yup- all you have to do is to zoom out and look at the bigger picture- the clues that needed to be fitted to the puzzle. Thank you. Yes, I think at this stage, she thinks they can be friends- what happens next, I can't promise. As for Percy- yeah I hated it when people take this guy for granted- and I hated the way Alabaster talked about him- wanting him to get what he deserved in** _ **The Demigod Diaries**_ **. I'm happy you got to see that.**

* * *

Dragging one traitor son of Hecate should have been challenging.

Aglaia, truth be told, however, was just too scary at that moment to even think about escape, especially from her.

Raging relentlessly, soon everything showed signs of her rage and pent-up grief that she desperately tried not to show in her composure and features.

The sea started storming and raging. Luke had to place a hand on her shoulder and reminded her that they did not want to get detected. And earthquakes, and the raging sea might just give their enemies a hint, though Aglaia could certainly restrain herself from hurting other people.

Her mood and emotions did not get any better, raging-mad, she was ready to turn in a split second and kill Alabaster without warning, had not Luke stepped closer to her.

Nico watched this exchange- and their untrustworthy companion- with widened eyes.

He prayed to the Fates they would survive this.

"So," he attempted brightly. "Who is this guy? What's his name?"

"A Swedish and Greek national," Aglaia answered, "Scandinavian mother." She kept on walking.

Nico nodded, blinking. "Is that the only answer you're going to give us?"

He received an incredulous look from the son of Hecate that he would actually push her buttons further.

Aglaia walked ahead. She was scowling. She was in Crete, one of her most favourite places to be in the world, and she couldn't make contact with the public or do anything she would normally do- in fact, it felt like she was traitorously bringing a cloud of misery, suffering and despair to the peaceful island, and that everything was her fault- which it was- or at least, partly.

She still hated herself though.

Kicking aside a fallen olive branch, she furiously contemplated her options. What if he didn't want to help them?

He had to, or heaven above help them all! She swore inwardly.

"What's up with her?" Luke asked quietly, when she was way up ahead, Alabaster between them.

"She had a dream- course, it turns out to be more than just a dream," Nico muttered. "Being demigods and all."

"About her-" Luke gestures to Aglaia still up ahead. "Family?"

Nico's shoulders slumped. "Yeah. Turns out there was more than one demigod born in the royal family." Luke's widened eyes turned towards Nico. So did Alabaster's. "Including her mother's cousin's children- and her uncle's daughter. Not the living uncle, but the dead one- they were killed- all of them- during the civil war."

Luke was silent. _"Them?"_

Nico nodded. "They were specifically targeted. We compared the remains of her relatives that were captured, tortured and executed during the war, to the photographs of the bodies we found of the demigods that went missing. Very similar injuries, or at even, completely the same. Those kids were targeted because they were demigods. We even got some of them out from imprisonment in Sokovia."

"Yeah, I would know," Luke muttered. "I saw them break out. We both did."

Alabaster remained silent for the whole time.

"Look," Nico began. "I don't know what to think. I didn't know what to think with this whole "Gaea and Kronos thing' or anything like that, but what I do know, is that, well, how do Christians say it? 'He without sin, may cast the first stone.' Yeah, that. Nobody's in a place to judge anyone- whether they're immortal or mortal- we've all done pretty terrible things we shouldn't be proud of- some worse than others," Nico added. "But it's not the guilty ones who suffer in the end- it's the innocent- like those little kids- Aglaia's own cousins, and her people. They didn't ask to be caught up in any war. And neither did anyone else."

Luke looked down. Alabaster felt an uncomfortable squirming of something inside of him- _was_ it guilt?

"She trusts you, you know," Nico stated slowly. "You did save her life- and most importantly- to her- you prevented one of the stupidest president of the United States ever, from blowing up this part of the world with Nuclear Explosives- or at least you helped," Nico added quickly, seeing Luke open his mouth. "And she's willing to give you a second chance- because she feels you deserve it- and that you aren't going to sacrifice anybody else."

"No," Luke whispered. "Never again."

Up ahead, Aglaia kicked another fallen branch out of the way.

"So who is this guy we're seeing?" Luke asked.

"Some suitor guy," Nico grunted. "Possibly an ex-boyfriend of hers. I don't know."

Luke started and looked somewhat… Uncomfortable?

"Why him?"

"He's somewhat important," Nico admitted.

They kept on walking.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Was Alex's response.

"You think we like it any more than you do?" Jason shook his head at his brother. "Save it, Alex. You can't stop her- you can't stop either of them."

"Besides," Will Solace put in, "she's safer without us than she is with us."

"That's until you turn your back," Alex snarled. "I suppose you _don't_ know where they are going in case you need to rescue them?"

"Actually, one of us does," Leo smirked, but that smirk fell once Alex turned his glare onto him. "Look, man. I can't say. And she won't give anyone any clearance for them to come running up to them, unless they really need it."

Alex gave them one last glare before turning and leaving.

"Have we dug out anyone that looks suspicious yet?" Piper asked quietly once he had left.

"Not really," Annabeth admitted. "It's still pretty difficult. We kind of have a policy that we operate under trust and loyalty. Kind of like our phalanx."

"Yeah, one half of your shield's for you, the other half is for the guy next to you," Clarisse muttered.

Looking back, Natasha remembered the shield wall that confronted them at least twice. It was pretty strong, and rather unbreakable, she admitted.

Judging from their battle techniques they must have operate under strong bond of trust, she thought. Based on what she had studied about ancient warfare, the Greeks, especially the Spartans, and the Romans were very efficient that way.

"Can't say the same about Agóna and HYDRA together," Travis Stoll muttered.

"No," Katie Gardner agreed. "Looks like they trade and rely on each other for what they want and need, but they don't seem to trust each other that much."

"Probably don't even like them," Annabeth grunted.

"Just how many wars have they been behind?" Reyna demanded. "What have they been doing behind the scenes?"

"Might as well ask HYDRA," Travis grunted. "Not every member knows more than they should. Especially if they're spies and in a position to get caught." He noted.

Katie blinked. "That's true."

"So they don't share information as easily as we do, which makes things harder," Annabeth guessed. "And so we only found a few factories and labs. But…" She, Percy- who had strangely remained silent even then- Jason and Piper exchanged nervous glances.

They could easily tell that something wasn't right. They knew they didn't get every single place the Agóna had. And they had a mighty-strong feeling that a demigod army- or armies- were only the thinnest layer of icing on the cake.

They thought: If the Agóna were behind the civil wars in Greece, then what else were they behind and planning for?

Steve, Natasha and Clint caught the wary gazes going on between the demigods. It didn't make anyone feel any easier.

"We need to talk to Miranda Gardiner," Percy decided. Katie looked apprehensive. "About what?"

"About who took her," Percy said simply walking out the door.

* * *

When Percy stood in front of forty demigods in Manhattan, it occurred to him that one of them was a spy. Yet, he realised that at that pressing moment he couldn't obsess about it.

They needed to get the job done.

But now, they were facing a similar situation, with time to kill, yet with none to spare lazing around. Percy didn't like feeling like he was doing nothing while his own sister went out there in potential danger. Even if Nico was with her. Two kids of the Big Three always attracted a strong scent.

Besides, they had more than enough problems to deal with already- they needed to find any spies before these guys made things worse.

Few people knew what these guys must be going through if they were anything like Silena or even Luke had been, just before he died. Luke cared about Annabeth- that much was evident- even though he nearly got her killed more than often enough- he must have cared about his siblings too, at least at one point in his life- whether or not they were considered to be more important than his glory or revenge. But in this case, he went with Silena Beauregard as an example.

She loved Beckendorf. And it wasn't just about him. When Annabeth lay injured from a poisoned dagger, Silena was there, doing her best to heal Annabeth and despairing from secret guilt to what was happening to her friends.

She was torn. She said so as much. She wanted to stop. But if she did, Luke threatened to tell everyone- and they would reject her. She would be an outcast at _both_ sides of the war. And, no matter what they risked, most people just can't deal with the reality of that.

Percy hated being plagued by doubts, but if there was one thing he could almost be certain of, it was that nobody wanted to be rejected and hated by everyone. Even though Alex seemed like he didn't care- at least he didn't seem so once- Percy knew he wouldn't be able to face it if Aglaia- for some reason- left him.

And one thing was certain- _no one_ was completely evil, no matter how much he may hate them.

 _Guess I had to grow up after all._

* * *

Miranda Gardiner looked up with swollen eyes from lack of sleep.

Katie sat next to her. Miranda was bedridden.

"Miranda," Percy said uneasily, as he sat down. "I don't want to make you relive these things. But I'm afraid that if we don't find out what you know, then I'm afraid, there's just going to be too many people dead by now."

Miranda looked up at him with wide eyes.

"These guys were behind Greece's Civil War," Percy continued slowly. "And World War Two. We thought that the children of the Big Three were behind all that, but as it turns out…"

"We're all pawns on a chessboard," Mizuki said crisply just as she walked in. Her eyes were cold and hard.

"They have a serum,"

"Yeah, I heard as much," Miranda muttered. "But that isn't…"

"No," Percy agreed. "But you're getting closer. Just listen…"

Percy began. "When were you taken? What was the last thing you remember- what happened?"

Usually the abducted were unconscious, Percy thought sulkily. That was the usual-case scenario.

Miranda sighed, taking a deep breath.

"I was going around New Athens," she began. "When I heard a commotion. I was in the west park." She added for good measure.

Percy nodded grimly, taking note of this.

"I heard voices- they sounded agitated. At first I thought it was some kind of commotion- and when I turned and looked next to a building I genuinely thought it was. But at that distance, I could have sworn I saw them fade away- disappearing into _nothing_. Gone. Like the Mist was here, at camp- but that was crazy- because the Mist wasn't at camp or New Athens. _Or_ at Camp Jupiter and New Rome, last I visited. In that instant I felt… Wrong. Like something bad was going to happen. I took drew my weapon," she continued slowly. She gulped. "And I retreated very slowly, turning around, and it was deathly silent. That was when I realised the whole park was empty."

Percy and Katie froze.

"Something was definitely wrong. It was in the evening, but people should have been returning from their activities, if they haven't arrived home yet, or work and school, and the park was often used as a shortcut. I called Billie," she kept going, regardless of her trauma. Percy and Mizuki couldn't help admire her. "But she didn't answer. I got her voicemail. I should have at least left a message, but I felt something was wrong something was very, very wrong. I turned around. And there was someone."

Katie's eyes were wide, while the other two were statues. Miranda swallowed. "Percy… It was female. I saw it this time. And she wore black. I didn't see much details in her face, but she was dark-haired, and wore skin-tight black clothing. Like a cat-suit from action movies, but less… Flashy. I don't know this girl, but even though I didn't see much of her features, she had a pixie cut. Before I could react or see anything much I felt myself grabbed from behind- saw the last flash of daylight I would in a long time and dark brown hair, long and sort-of straight. That was before I smelt the strong smell, and got knocked out cold."

"It looks like they used magic to lure you- and to hypnotise everyone to keep away from the park that day," Mizuki put in. "But that wasn't magic what they hit you with- unless it's a magic potion, but likelier it's a drug."

Everyone was silent as they contemplated this.

Percy's eyes turned gentle as he looked back at Miranda. He felt sorry for this girl- having to relive the beginning of such traumatic memories… He shook his head and touched her shoulder.

"Miranda, I need you to know that you are one of the bravest, strongest demigods I've ever met," Percy said firmly staring at her right in the eyes. "And to survive all that… Requires greater strength than necessary, but you certainly managed it. Now I know- now that we know, you would have saved many more of us from suffering." He smiled at her. "Thanks."

Miranda managed a weak smile in return. Katie got her a glass of water, which she drank gratefully.

Then it occurred to Percy just as he was walking out the door and into the hall.

"Was she telling the truth?" He asked Mizuki

"Yes," Mizuki replied. She had proposed to ask her father for his guidance during this- Apollo being the god of truth- and Apollo had responded.

"So somebody with dark hair and a pixie-cut," Percy mused. "Could be that Tyche girl, Chiara Benvenuti," Mizuki explained.

"Yeah, but just how dark _is_ the kidnapper's hair?" Percy asked. "And someone with long, dark brown hair? _Sort of straight?_ Besides, that could only be two- there could be many more." He hated these sort of things.

Mizuki frowned. "Circles within circles. We know that Miranda was taken by force," she began. "But there could be willing volunteers as well," she put in. "And some left to recruit- or kidnap."

Percy scowled deeply. "I hate them."

* * *

Aglaia walked forwards, seeing the man in front. She narrowed her eyes.

"Σκατά," she muttered. Alabaster looked mildly surprised at the princess' use of such language. But Aglaia ignored them.

"A car," she muttered. "I haven't got my bloody license."

"Oh." Luke shrugged. "I have." Aglaia winced. "Greek or American?" She said despite knowing the answer.

"Does it matter?" He asked trying to be cheerful. "We can always use the Mist."

"How supreme," her sarcasm was barely heard.

"You can pretend the three of you are American tourists," Aglaia muttered. "Though I think it doubtful that any remain after what happened. Just go for it." Shaking her head, unwilling to do this, yet not wishing the son of Hecate- damn him- to sneer at her conformation to strict rules putting their lives at risk, Aglaia gritted her teeth, clenched her fists and watched Luke, Alabaster and Nico move forwards to talk to the man, hiring cars.

Aglaia- even with the Mist- was just way too conspicuous, princess or not.

So she gritted her teeth, tapped her foot impatiently upon the ground and clenched her fists together, before crossing her arms. She was becoming more and more agitated by the minute.

She noted the three of them- Alabaster between them as always- good thing too- she still didn't trust and despised this particular son of Hecate.

"Done?" Aglaia asked shortly when Luke, Nico and Alabaster came up to them again.

"Yeah," Luke nodded, he turned back to see the man making arrangements. "He's renting us his car."

"Will he remember what we looked like?" Aglaia asked shortly.

Nico shook his head. "We used the Mist on him."

"Good." Aglaia relaxed slightly. "We just have to go for it."

They drove not to Heraklion, but a few kilometres away from the capital. Aglaia gave directions- she used a map. She was still scowling.

"Almost there," she said shortly.

Luke spoke: "You think this guy is gonna help us?" He asked.

"For the right price," Aglaia replied, shifting the map, in the front passenger's seat. "Yes."

Luke frowned. "Are you carrying anything of value right now?"

"Oh, that's not what concerns me," Aglaia responded, she looked up straight ahead. "He's greedy for more than money and valuables. That's the tricky thing about him."

Luke frowned deeper. "What does he want?"

"Power. Exceptional wealth. And knowledge. Things that everybody wants, but are beyond the ordinary level that they normally request and sought after." She glared up ahead. "He was a suspect in tax evasion and embezzlement charges, worldwide. My grandfather took his titles away- though it means nothing, he still had his acres of land and exquisite, but gaudy property. Of course, I always had the feeling that he knew more than he should- which he did. He knew what was going on inside our home- he knew what was going on inside parliament and the Ministerial Council before anyone else did. Of course, if he knew these things and he actually did get suspected of embezzlement and other charges, including bribery- I think his meddling goes up far higher than it should have. Of course, he never got punished," she muttered. "But for some reason, he never stood trial- they were going to- and then they stopped."

Luke frowned. "You think that he might have bribed or blackmailed anyone to leave him alone?"

Aglaia shrugged. "He wasn't even fined. Apparently, Astrid, my cousin, hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D's files- along with Leo and your brother Connor. They found a surprising lack of detail- except for the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D interfered in him. Considering the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D has been infiltrated…" She trailed off.

Nico sat back and frowned. "Wow. So how do you know we can trust this guy?"

"We can't," Aglaia replied, laughing harshly. "I wouldn't trust him to walk a dog. And I certainly can't say enough how unlikely he is to do anything for anyone other than himself- unless he has a motive for it. But we have no choice. We need him."

"Is that why you took me along?" Alabaster asked from the back seat, the first time he spoke for a long time.

Aglaia regarded him through the rear-view mirror, with her icy-green eyes.

"Oh, no." She said icily. "We took you along because if you so much as think about making the wrong move and begin to move an inch further, it will be my _enormous_ pleasure to kill you."

Alabaster raised an eyebrow. "Remind me again," he began. "Why are you so willing to trust _him_ ," he nodded his head towards Luke, "but not me?"

Aglaia gave a harsher, more mocking laugh than before.

"At least," she began. "Luke did do something wrong, but he was willing to make up for it, even at the last minute, by giving his own life. You on the other hand- well, you're a proud, unrepentant, _bona_ _fide_ , καριόλη." She snarled. "Unrepentant and selfish to the end."

"Like your gods?" Alabaster sneered, losing his cool. "Like the ones you call your family?"

Aglaia's response was to laugh harder than ever. "At least gods and titans had an excuse to as to _why_ they didn't know to sympathise or care for mortals to the same extent for themselves- they were never _vulnerable_ as _mortals_ are. They didn't suffer and go through hardship the same way- so with all that power, their _entire_ lives- or at least the majority of it- they don't know what it's like to suffer and be afraid. They never learned to value innocent lives, as we are supposed to. But you? You _had_ no excuse!" She whirled around to face him from her seat and look him in the eye. "You're a f***ing demigod, just as we are, and you threatened the lives and wellbeing of _other_ demigods. Yeah, guess what? We've all got Olympian issues, buddy! With our parents, or with other gods. But we don't go around destroying the only safe havens for our kinds, and we don't go around not just destroying civilisation- but trying to slaughter every nymph, satyr, demigod, man, woman and child along with the Olympians, either. The Olympians could defend themselves. The mortals who fell asleep during the Invasion of Manhattan, while cooking dinner? The ones who got in the way of an arrow, a catapult, or anything else when Kronos broke the spell?" She went on. Luke winced, but for once, she didn't stop.

"And what happened when my _fricking_ brother turned down the offer for immortality in order to give every _fricking_ demigod a cabin to go to, as grand as the others, and damned Jason Grace promised fricking _shrines_ to every god- minor or major- to be placed at _both_ fricking camps. But you didn't want all that." She said sardonically. "Oh, no. Not even the shrines for your mother. Or the temples. Or the cabin for your siblings. You went ahead. You didn't _really_ want respect." She drawled, eyes boring into his.

"You didn't want recognition. Why else would you be hiding around in the middle of nowhere? You threatened the lives of mortals and other demigods- including your own siblings- a number of which are my _friends_ , not just my brother's promises, because _you_ _wanted_ _revenge_. That's right," she snarled. "You wanted revenge- not just against the gods' western civilisation- you wanted the _whole world to burn_." She went on. "If it got you what you wanted. I _saw_ the pictures of those demigods. To die in battle is one thing, but to allow them to suffer like that- to be cut up, tortured and experimented- you are _partially_ responsible for what happened to those kids- including your own siblings." She hissed.

"If you weren't guilty of doing _that_ to them yourself, then you should have found out _who_ and _what_ you were working for." She gave him a filthy glare. "Don't drag innocent people into your grudges when most of them don't even know what the Tartarus is going on." Aglaia went on. "They have no part in it- they aren't responsible for _everything_ you've suffered. They just want to survive and live their lives in peace, when they got caught in the crossfire." She turned back around, her blood burning.

There was a silence that hit louder than thunder. The car drove on.

The only good thing, the three males in the car thought, was that Aglaia did _not_ have a license was not behind the wheel- who knows what form of road rage she would exhibit, waking in such a foul mood?

* * *

They got out of the car.

"There he is." Aglaia indicated her head in the direction of that man.

He was a tall, handsome, dark-haired man. Slightly older than Aglaia, though it was really hard to tell. His hair was combed and slicked back, ends curling slightly. He had perfectly tanned skin, and onyx-coloured eyes, with chiselled features. Luke hated him on sight.

He was dressed in a suit- of all things- it can't have been practical. After all, it was a warm day and he was on the beach.

He could easily tell that this was a guy who was extravagant, easy and confident, even smug with his money and handsomeness. Most likely a playboy. Most likely smug as well with his success- drunk on it. Probably if not outright arrogant and unpleasant, looked at others like they were amusing puppy-dogs fetching sticks, and eating morsels off his hand. Yep, Luke hated him on sight.

He turned around arching his eyebrows in surprise. "Aglaia!" Luke scowled inwardly. Yeah, he was admittedly glad that she didn't insist on anyone using any form of title to Aglaia, including himself, but he wished this guy would be less familiar with him.

"Greger," Aglaia replied shortly.

He chuckled. "I must say I am quite thrilled to see you alive and well. Looking at the news, discovering all these outstanding things, hearing you were nearly shot by a president, placed near a terrestrial weapon and in a coma… Well, I'm just happy to see you."

That made Nico and Luke instantly wary, especially since Aglaia had warned them not to trust him.

Would this guy tattle them off? They couldn't be sure.

"I need your help," Aglaia spoke before Greger could say anything more.

He raised a handsome eyebrow, but said nothing.

"With…" He pressed her.

Aglaia regarded him expressionlessly. "First you have to swear by the River Styx."

His eyebrow arched higher.

"It's a binding oath, I was told." Aglaia explained.

He chuckled. "Still untrusting, I see."

She mockingly cocked her head to one side. "Can you blame me?"

"No," he said amused. "But fine, I Greger Andreadis, swear not to betray you, or leak any secrets of yours out to _anyone_." He smirked. "By the Styx."

She relaxed slightly. "Okay, here's what I'm asking you to do…"

* * *

"Truly?" Greger laughed slightly. "That's what you want?"

Aglaia rolled her eyes. "Greger, I'm not stupid. I know despite your claims you were never innocent."

"I never claimed I was," he said still amused. "I merely pretended otherwise and persuaded others through the use of pure charm."

Luke resisted the urge not to vomit in this guy's face. Even Nico looked somewhat disgusted.

"I'm just surprised that you of all people, would be willing to break a few laws." He mused. "Knowing how strongly you stick to these things."

Aglaia scoffed. "A good leader- which they did everything to groom me to be- knows the importance and reasons behind the laws, but also knows when and why they must break them- for the sole purpose of doing whatever it takes to save them from any sort of danger, whatsoever. They're _infiltrators_ , Greger. You'd be surprised at how little people we can trust in any organisation in any part of the world- even S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You never liked them," Greger pointed out.

"True, but I respected them," Aglaia put in. "I had a healthy dose of respect for them, and that truly didn't come from fear. They saved lives. Even though they tended to make messes during the way- _un-admirable_ messes. But they made a point and a mission to save lives, even if they did follow S.H.I.E.L.D a little too trustingly." Aglaia put in. "But back on track, we can't trust anyone- or at least not everyone. You've delved deep into the world of such people. It's the easiest way to find them, especially as that leads to the infiltrators- spies, sleeper agents and moles- in the most trusted and relied-on organisations in the world." Aglaia finished.

Greger sighed. "Fine."

"And I suppose…" Aglaia left that sentence hanging. Greger smirked.

"You'll owe me a favour princess," he stated. Aglaia's eyes darkened but she gave a thin smile. "I know."

"Alright then," Greger got up. "The Deep web is the surest way to find some of them. But it's going to be tricky."

"The Deep Web?" Nico raised his eyebrow.

"Yup," Greger replied. He went over to his computer. "What you don't know is that while you think you have the whole world at your fingertips-" he logged in and began typing. "You're only actually barely skimming the surface of a deep, dark ocean." He kept typing.

"The sites I'm going to delve into are criminal sites." He mused. "You won't be able to access this online from your computers. I'm going onto the Dark Web- a dark, secret, cyber underworld of well… Things good law abiding citizens, and most moral people don't bother to delve into." He smirked.

"You see, people don't need to go into a dark alleyway, or in a safe-house to meet with some kind of gang or mafia leader. Not if you have access to the Dark Web." He pointed to the computer screen. "Which I am about to get into."

Alabaster took an uneasy step back. "How do they _not_ get caught?"

"Tor," Greger replied. "For anonymous communication, that network is _amazing_. And let's not forget the glorious invention of coin- a virtual online currency. You can't trace it back- not like real money. Now 'course, most businesses that use coin are legitimate in the eyes of the law. But coin is useful if you want to go all secretive and criminal too."

He turned and smirked at them. "To access the Dark Web," he explained. "All you have to do is to get a special software- and remember the sites are hidden by Tor's encryption tool," he typed on. "With that you can hide your identity and make yourself untraceable. But Tor isn't always needed. There are other software available." He sighed. "Crazy, really. But here is one site…" He typed on.

Aglaia leaned down when he stopped and her eyes widened in shock.

"This…" She choked out. Even Luke, Alabaster and Nico recoiled.

"Is the e-bay for drug users," Greger said simply, for once not teasing. "See here? Pure uncut, cocaine, for this one. Ecstasy. Heroin. Cannabis. They even rate the trustworthiness of the producer- like on e-bay. And of course they pay by coin- untraceable consumers. Untraceable producers. Even Interpol is hard-pressed." He mused.

"So this will be hard."

"No," Greger mused. He looked slyly at her. "I know the dealers. I make a point of knowing everyone I need to know."

"Oh?" She arched a brow. "Do you know?" She asked acidly.

"No need to get _too_ upset with me, princess," Greger said cheerfully. "I don't buy or use drugs, I promise you that. Nor do I sell them. I just meet some people from time to time. Make contact with them." He shrugged.

Aglaia looked at Greger in the eye. "The Agóna," she said simply. He nodded.

"Right on," he stated. "Well, based from what you've said, the Agóna owns Athánatos pharmacies, am I right?"

Aglaia gave a jerky nod.

"So," he went on smoothly. "It's easy for me, because I know and make dealings with people that know these guys. I don't know them myself, of course, but they do. And they can get you to them."

"Oh?' Nico said sardonically. "And how do we know we can trust them?"

Greger shrugged. "You don't," he said simply. "You can't. You'd be stupid to. But if you're looking to save these demigods, then I suggest you go ahead. You can't go," he said nodding to Aglaia. "You're just _waaayyy_ too conspicuous." Aglaia gritted her teeth. "But these guys can," he said nodding to Luke, Nico and Alabaster.

"It's risky," Aglaia ground out. "Suit yourself," Greger replied. "But S.H.I.E.L.D, Interpol, and various governments and opposition parties worldwide, based on what you've said, would be infiltrated. And then _you_ might be infiltrated as well. Makes it so much easier for these guys," He shrugged. "So we infiltrate them." Luke added unwillingly. He gritted his teeth. He _really_ did not like this guy. But he knew what he was talking about and they had no choice.

"They don't trust everyone with their information," Nico reminded them.

"True," Greger said. "But they don't trust anyone really, so…" He shrugged. "I'd go for it. Especially if you might not have any time to lose."

Before they regain strength, Aglaia thought. He was right, she thought grudgingly. They didn't have a choice. Not if they wanted- and needed- to move fast.

Of course Aglaia was suspicious. "How do we know that you're not sending us into a trap?" She asked.

Greger smiled gently. "Didn't I promise you- by the Styx- that you wouldn't be betrayed by _me_?" He asked.

Aglaia sighed. "So I owe you a favour," she stated bitterly. "That can wait for later." He shrugged. "You'd better not get me in trouble or in any sort of illegal dealings," she bit out.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "You know, I'm not a bad person to have as your friend, Aglaia."

She turned away.

* * *

As soon as the demigods made plans, they left. They didn't dare stay a moment longer.

Greger Andreadis stared at their retreating backs a moment longer. "So I take it you're definitely interested," a smooth, well-modulated, aristocratic voice sounded from behind him.

Loki walked into view. "I take it we have a deal?" He raised an eyebrow.

Greger scoffed. "How much has Freya agreed to this?" He asked.

"Freya has reason to believe that Aglaia just happens to be someone impossibly dear to her whom she lost ages ago," Loki mused. "And she's not entirely wrong." He looked at Greger. "And so do you. That's why you showed an interest in her, isn't it? Why you tried to woo her, despite, well," Loki smirked. "All of this."

"Ugh," Greger replied. "And how do you propose to get what we all want, without the Agóna?"

"The Agóna, as a whole, has served its purpose to me enough," Loki remarked. "Not anymore. Only a handful will survive and they will grow so dependent on me that… Well… They will have no choice. Besides, we have what we need." Loki finished calmly.

"Huh." Greger replied. "I've been posing as this man for several years now-"

"And it is less than the blink of an eye for an immortal such as yourself." Loki put in. "So you have nothing to complain for a god."

"You're forgetting the countless centuries I've spent waiting. The Greeks will retaliate too." Greger reminded him.

"I know," Loki said calmly. "Just do your part, it isn't time yet. Not for a few more years. Again, less than a blink in the eyes of an immortal. And they don't have to retaliate against _us_ \- do they?"

There was a silence. "The man's soul," Greger said slowly. "What did you do to it?"

"Sent it to my daughter, of course, in Helheim," Loki responded. "Hel _is_ rather good at keeping souls. Don't worry- you'll shed your mortal disguise soon enough. And soon, all our dreams and hopes will come true."

* * *

"You sure this is going to work?" Either Luke or Nico said that.

"Well, if they are dealing with stuff from our world Greco-Roman Mist manipulation and Egyptian Glamour magic won't be enough. They'll see through us. Until then, we'll use what they won't suspect." She said grimly.

Aglaia turned to them, holding out their disguises. "How do you feel about spray-tans and skin-lightening creams and makeup?"

* * *

A few minutes later, under Aglaia's instructions, they covered the surface of their skin with creams and lotions, or makeup to make them look lighter- in Luke and Alabaster's case (the latter had a large amount of freckles) as well as contact lenses. Nico received a temporary fake-tan, not by spraying, but by makeup- painstaking makeup. His hair was also brown- he had a wig- but it looked realistic, and stuck to his head, in an inconspicuous, un-ridiculous-looking kind of way. With a few makeup layers- and prosthetics- Nico was carefully done up in a way that looked unreliable.

For this Aglaia had to contact Piper for help. Piper- knowing she could trust Lacy- got Lacy to come in and show her how to apply prosthetics and makeup that seemed believable. As a result, the very pale Nico (though it was a dark sort of paleness, that made people think of olive undertones and black hair), was now tanned. Fake eyebrows also did the trick- with Lacy showing Aglaia how to make them stick in a convincing manner, inconspicuous. Even Nico's ears were carefully scrutinised. He had light brown contacts over his darker eyes.

Luke and Alabaster had to be done up in a way that made them unrecognisable too. Though the risks with them were less than with Nico, they still couldn't take the risks. Luke had been slightly tanned but now appeared to sport a creamy, almost peach-tinged hue. His blond hair was covered with a bronze-coloured wig- again, at least it looked real. With Lacy's advice- Aglaia refused to show Luke to her- she took into account that Luke needed little prosthetics. His lips were given makeup layers to make them look as if they had a different shape. His cheekbones were seemingly altered, but not his nose. His eyes had hazel contacts. Alabaster was covered with skin-coloured lotions, and his face with makeup layers that made his freckles disappear. His wig was dark blond and his eyes were blue. Simple- with only one prosthetic. That was it.

"Now I can't come into contact with you," Aglaia warned. Thank Lacy and Piper for such help- she really owed them. "Here." She handed them three sets of clothing. "These should fit. They won't hug your body shape that well though. Drug addicts have wasted looks, so going into a criminal underworld with toned forms would be dangerous."

Nico's clothes were navy blue and grey. He frowned. He was used to his usual black, but since when had he decided to go Goth? It must have been a natural response to his sister's death and discovering that he was the son of Hades.

The clothes were neither too fine nor too shabby. It would help blend them right in.

"So where is this guy?" Luke asked, slipping on his jacket. Nico struggled with his hoodie.

" _Guys,"_ Aglaia corrected. She went over- and without reacting or saying anything- surprisingly helped Alabaster into his sweater.

"They'll be multiple. Try to find out where they keep their prisoners and who went willingly or not."

Nico frowned. "But these guys don't trust everyone they've got."

"Then don't ask yet," Aglaia reminded him. "Go deep. Get into them."

Luke frowned. "And if you're ever in trouble," she warned. She tossed them something each. It was a small item made of Imperial Gold. "Bronze is more noticeable, and they don't match, so…" Nico held his up and examined it closer. It was a pin for his hoodie, with the logo of some band, Thalia would probably know or like.

Luke held his up and squinted at it. It was a necklace. A thin leather cord, much like the one he used to wear at camp, with a charm. He swallowed, crushing down the painful memories. It made his eyes sting and his throat burn. Betrayal. He did it once. He put on the necklace.

Alabaster's was a clip-on earring. Fashioned into a curving image, like a crescent moon, this one was Imperial Gold but coated with sterling silver. He fastened it to one ear.

"Don't arouse any suspicions," Aglaia warned them. "If by some reason you find yourself in trouble, well, reach to those items and squeeze it. Wherever you are- it's untraceable except to me." Aglaia held up a device. "Only I can track you, so you can be sure you won't have any traitors, selling you to them. I will be there, don't doubt it. Leo made it."

"Nice," Nico grinned a little. Leo's gadgets were always cool. They would never fail.

"The magic there is so thin, so small, that it's untraceable. In fact it sleeps until you squeeze it and it becomes a tracker," Aglaia explained. And it can't be taken off by anyone except you. Remind me to thank Leo for that later."

And they were there.

While Aglaia waited, Luke, Nico and Alabaster Torrington went forwards with their plan.

* * *

 **And wait for the surprise later on... The cousins are not all dead- but they won't appear just yet! And something will definitely happen to the son of Hades!**


	34. Chapter 34

**My apologies. The part where Greger talks about an online currency- it's actually spelt B-I-T-C-O-I-N, but for some reason Fan-fiction won't let me write down the whole word. It's actually a real thing, but it's not like I'm breaking any copyright laws, right? I'm just** _ **writing**_ _ **a**_ _ **single**_ _ **word**_ **.**

 **This chapter : They are definitely closer to the truth, now. Luke, Nico and Alabaster go somewhere, ahem, shady and dirty, to get answers from the criminal underworld connected to the Agóna. They meet with someone who did know things- being connected to Aglaia's family, and part of the reason why they were the ones targeted. Meanwhile, Mizuki and Alex finally makes the discoveries they needed. **

* * *

**Jasongreen:** **Thank you. I think we can sympathise with their feelings and reasons though. With the way they went about trying to get what they wanted?** _ **Never**_ **. It's the same with those sort of people who have endured big trauma and pain in their lives, but reacted in an inexcusable way.**

 **Guest Reviewer:** **One of the Aesir actually, who disguised himself as a Swedish-Greek businessman and aristocrat. The real person was likely long-dead, as mentioned by Loki when he sent his soul to his daughter Hel**

 **Aqila:** **Just wait and see.**

 **sid** **.** **kush32:** _**Why?**_

* * *

Mizuki watched Percy go, and her unease grew.

She couldn't just wait- they may not have enough time. Who knew who would stab them in the back when they least needed it? The crucial circumstances that would decide their victory and survival or their failure and potential doom?

She wanted to destroy them.

Only that she didn't know where to begin.

Start slowly, her sensei had taught her. She had been taught to calculate, examine meticulously, plan and understand the enemy's every move so that she would be able to predict and anticipate the blow.

Only this time, she didn't know who the enemy was. That was the thing with spies. Even assassins such as herself knew who they could rely on and trust (usually no one but themselves and very few others).

Until she received word from Aglaia, there was no way of knowing who to target or even where to start.

But she could listen in. Can't she?

And so Mizuki began the first stages of her plan.

Observing the other demigods was no easy task, Mizuki thought.

There were a number of demigoddesses with pixie cuts. They ranged from blond, to brown, to black or even auburn. So while she may look at brown and black-haired girls first, Miranda herself had seen very little before she got drugged and then she could have seen a trick of the light. The traitor might have been dark blonde for all they knew. Or dark auburn.

And there was the dark brown hair, somewhat straight. Well, there was a number of people with hair like that in camp, Mizuki thought crossly.

Mizuki kept her eyes peeled though. Furthermore, she was unseen by the other demigods there.

After the truce with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D, the majority of the demigods stayed back in Greece- in the underground bunker system that they had practiced in when they thought the Avengers were going to attack.

The Hephaestus cabin had converted it to a comfortable suite of rooms- with enough space for each cabin, legion and magicians- a massive state-of-the-art kitchen and communal dining area, and living space for each cabin, to relax- if the time allowed it. Bathrooms were attached to individual suites so they didn't have to worry. The children of Demeter and Ceres made sure that they had enough food. Touchingly nymphs often brought them some as well, as gifts- most of them had never seen demigods in their whole lifetimes. They were excited and eager to meet them.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes. She was currently in their mess hall. Hiding from sight. Most of these kids were eating, and drinking, and the noise was on a medium level- not as chatty as it normally would have been.

And she watched the people with pixie cuts.

First things first.

She watched for any suspicious activity.

But then again, she scowled. That person could have worn a wig.

How despicable, she thought.

But she concentrated harder.

Chiara Benvenuti was acting sullen. She was sitting with a few friends- cabin members, Mizuki thought. But there was someone else- Damien White from Nemesis was there as well.

Mizuki whispers a prayer for guidance- to her father and her aunt Artemis.

She received no answer.

Sullen, Mizuki wondered if she should turn her prayers to the Shinto gods- _again_ \- when she suddenly was startled back into the world of mortals.

There was someone alright.

A girl with black hair- pixie-like, yes, but spiky and pointing in all directions- which uncomfortably reminded Mizuki of someone she had met in Forks Washington, whilst investigating the trail of the missing demigods before they discovered the links to S.H.I.E.L.D.

For some reason, Mizuki's heartbeat quickened. Her blood pumped faster through her veins. Could this be…

The girl had her cell-phone out. Demigod phones made especially by Leo and the Hephaestus Cabin. Almost every demigod had them now. And the important thing: they couldn't be traced. Not by monsters- because Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold was what the phones were made of- and monsters avoided those like the plague- but not by other demigods either. And certainly not by humans. But even so, Mizuki couldn't pin-point this person as a suspect by use of her phone alone…

But then the girl gave a very nervous glance. _Who was she?_ Mizuki wondered. Which Cabin or Legion? Roman or Greek? The girl's eyes were also gold.

Well, gold _en_. Possibly with a hint of darkness there as well.

Mizuki didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

That colour… She had seen few gold eyes in her entire lifetime- Hazel, the daughter of Pluto and one of the Seven was one of them- as along with _those_ people in Forks which she refused to even think about. But even so, there was something more natural about those eyes- unrealistic and ethereally beautiful as they may be- as compared to this one. And somehow, she didn't think it was done through contact lenses.

Something was definitely not right.

As Mizuki watched intently, the girl's eyes flickered a bit, and her features showed signs of… Nervousness? Unease? Wariness? Yes, all of those.

Mizuki frowned deeply as she tried to recall the girl's name. She decided to follow her once she had left.

* * *

 _A seedy alleyway, red light district..._

Nico hid his unease. Usually he looked less than happy, so that was easy to do.

This was not a pleasant place to be. Dark alleyways… Nico once heard that in some parts of Europe, they sold Marijuana candy- truly.

But they had to get on with this.

Back on track… This was no worse than a New York alleyway, at least. Or the ones in Los Angeles. But Nico didn't like it any better. He didn't like the cheap neon lights, the graphic designs on billboards, or the lingerie and dirty playthings displayed in shop windows.

He didn't like the guys in hoodies like himself, with baggy trousers, underwear showing, wobbling and staggering like they were intoxicated- which they were- smoking, or giggling hysterically, before smashing bottles and making crude jokes with swearwords. Or huddling and putting their heads together exchanging something, via attempted discretion, with each other. Like money for… Certain things.

And there were women too. Girls rucked up in too-short, too-tight and skimpy outfits. In neon-coloured lipstick, and mascara as heavy as tar, hair using too much spray and heels that looked dangerous. They were hanging around in what was supposed to be seductive poses, lounging against walls and doorways, displaying themselves every time they saw a guy. Honestly, Nico thought, disgusted. What a way to live.

Nico couldn't lie. He had fallen in love with men- Percy Jackson for one and Will Solace, for another. But he had had his fair share of women too- unlike Percy, Nico wasn't blind to the fact that there were countless girls- nymphs, demigoddesses _and_ mortals- who would rush over to him and squeal whenever he arrived from a quest, or even a small trip. Wherever he was, at whichever school he temporarily dropped by to scout and pick up some demigods girls were attracted to him, almost or just as much as they were to Percy. He usually went for the boys, but both he- and Will- were willing to try new things, and even enjoyed them too.

Not these girls, though, Nico thought. These were living a miserable existence, meaningless and lacking in every manner possible. They were either trafficked- abused into doing this, or weak, shallow and void of strength and hope alike. Those- men _and_ women- sure weren't Nico's type.

Luke was just as uncomfortable and trying desperately to mask his unease. Nico grabbed his shoulder. "Stop it," he hissed. "Just pretend you aren't here, then. Like you're in an ordinary street, amongst mortals. You'll draw too much attention to us all."

Luke grimaced but said nothing. He couldn't say anything either way.

"There." He nodded his head to the direction of… Seriously? Nico and Alabaster groaned inwardly. They did not want to see more of… This.

Inside had lighting that annoyed Nico to no end. It wasn't just dim, making it hard enough for the demigods to see- that alone would have been no trouble to Nico as he was the son of the god of the Underworld- but it was filled with flashing lights that blinded them. So if it wasn't the darkness that blinded them, the light did. To make matters worse, there was loud, cheap and very tacky music blasting and threatening their eardrums. There were also too many people. Nico knew that if he dropped a coin, he probably wouldn't be able to find it again.

Casting his annoyed eyes up ahead, Nico could vaguely make out the shapes of dancing girls in indescribably attire, dancing around poles on podiums. There was a bar, nearby.

He nudged Luke and Alabaster. He made sure it was them first. Didn't want to nudge the wrong persons.

"Let's go to the bar," he suggested. They'll probably find them there- or someone who would have contact with the person they were about to meet- as arranged by the downright, awfully charming Greger.

The three demigods made their way- more difficult than normal- to the bar. There a large display of alcoholic drinks was available.

Nico took out his phone discreetly. "Ask for him."

"Hey," a voice asked making the three turn. "You wanna buy some-"

"No, thank you, we're not buying today," Luke wildly invented. "We're selling."

The man's eyes- green like pond scum- lit up with interest. "Selling, huh?" He spoke in English. This man can't have come from Greece, Nico decided. Then again, Aglaia spoke English like she had been educated at Cambridge or Oxford. But this guy didn't seem _too_ educated.

Luke leaned down nearer to the man. He could smell the marijuana in his breath and the alcohol. Both scents reeked, but he didn't show his disgust. "Can you tell me where Filippos Khronis is?" He asked.

The man's eyes widened. "Filippos? Why do you want… H-him?" He stammered. His eyes were wide with fear.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "I did say I was going to do business with him."

The man swallowed. "Very well," he said shakily, running a hand through his thin, straw-blond hair.

He indicated to a sofa, where a guy sat, unusually well-dressed, in a black suit, well-groomed, too. He was surrounded by fawning girls and idiot guys, arms propped up and resting on the back of the sofa where he reclined in comfort, a drink on the table.

He was _not_ a handsome guy that was for sure. His eyes were the same pond-scum green, on close inspection, as the guy they met at the bar, and Bryce Lawrence, adding much to Nico's unease and distaste.

He had oily black hair, so greasy and oily a black that Nico hated to think inwardly, what sort of things would be crawling in there. He was sure that dandruff, lice and nits were the least of it.

His face was blocky. Like it had been made out of a chunk of thick stone that had been coated somewhat with clay, in an attempt to soften it, but only made him look fleshy. His lips were too thick, wide and large, to be a pleasant sight, with a protruding lower lip that looked wet. His nose was too large and his eyebrows were too thick and low, giving him a disproportioned look. He also had weight.

Nico, Luke and Alabaster went up to him.

"Filippos Khronis?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow as he went closer.

The man raised his head. "And you are?" He asked, grinning. His teeth were stained. No doubt from drugs and alcohol.

Luke cocked his head, to one side. "Greger Andreadis spoke to us. He said you might be interested." He raised an eyebrow. "Though I'm not sure just yet?"

"Interested in what?" Khronis raised a greasy brow. "Fine. Take a seat." When Luke raised his own eyebrow further, the man heaved a weighted sigh. "Fine." He gave a demeaning whistle. "Leave us, all of you." The ladies' neon-painted lips pouted, and went on their way, tottering slightly on their dangerously high heels.

"Now," he began. "What business is it you have?"

Luke sighed. He sat down and leaned back. Nico and Alabaster flanked either side of him. "Is it normal for Greger to refer potential buyers as you, I wonder?"

"Greger?" The man snorted- an ugly sound. "Greger was my niece's ex-potential boyfriend. She didn't like him so much in the end. That's how I knew him."

Luke frowned, and Nico's eyes widened. "Your niece?"

"My brother," Filippos muttered. "My twin- he's supposedly the father of his wife's daughter, though I can't say I'm fooled, he's just as ugly as me." He shrugged. "Andreadis was one of the girl's admirers. Pathetic enough to believe he might actually have a chance- though I'd say he had a better chance than anyone else."

Nico was stunned. Filippos claimed that Greger Andreadis was a suitor or admirer for his 'niece'- his twin brother's daughter, though he doubted it. Andreadis was Aglaia's suitor/admirer. So that meant that Filippos' twin was Kassandros- Aglaia's despicable stepfather who was… ahem, _mutilated_ , before he could even marry Princess Sereneia, during the wars. He must have been chosen not merely for his fortune, as the princess herself claimed, but also for his looks. If they were twins, they were probably identical ones, Nico thought.

But looking at this man, there was more of a resemblance between a swan and a warthog than Aglaia and this guy. He was right, it can't have fooled anyone into thinking that Aglaia was _remotely_ related to this guy even with a gorgeous mother. Everyone probably accepted the lie, since they needed an heir.

Filippos took a slurp out of his drink. "My brother was rich, but he wasn't the smart one," he stated, shrugging.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Luke leaned over and slapped something down on the table.

Filippos looked suspicious, his small eyes narrowed. He leaned forwards.

It was a badge of some sort. Luke nicked it during the fighting. It had the symbol and he had shown it to Aglaia who darkly advised him to keep it. Who knew when they would need it to keep them alive? Luke was a good liar. It bore the mark of the Agóna: two hammers and a scythe.

With it he produced a container- a tube of glowing golden liquid.

The demigod serum.

Filippos' eyes widened. His face went doughy-white with fear. Luke grinned.

"So you do recognise this," he stated, sounding pleased. "So tell me, Mr. Khronis, are you willing to help, or not?"

He swallowed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I need contact details with the other demigods that you've made contact with," Luke said smoothly. "I know our, _ahem_ , organisation isn't as open, even to such loving members such as us. But we have business to deal with them, and we need to deal with it soon."

"They'll kill me." Filippos whispered, sweating heavily. "They'll kill us all."

"Don't be silly," Luke said in a manner that made it sound like he was amusedly chastising a child. Wow, they didn't even plan this, Nico thought. He was good.

"They won't even know it's you," Luke cooed, like to a baby. "You see, they won't even have the time. As I've said, I have business to deal with them. And I'm quite high up within our ranks- high enough to give a, um, something quite generous?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Our organisation, as you know, has a lot of money to say the least. Money which people who have scraped and worked hard enough would be more than happy to earn. _Including_ the ones who have risked their lives for work. And we are more than happy to give," Luke said smoothly. "Funds including the ones inside the Kira bank that have branches all over the world." Luke leaned back. "How many do you think we have?" He gave out all the confidence and ease of a predator, as he sat back down in his chair. "I should also warn you," he said. "That I don't accept betrayal easily," he continued. "Just how powerful do you think a demigod who's been injected with this little thing," he tapped the tube "Can be? Captain America was just a little, runty mortal," he crooned mockingly. "I, on the other hand, am a _demigod_." He grinned, his eyes looking positively menacing. Wow, he was really good, Nico thought.

"And I'm willing to up the stakes to get what I want," Luke said dangerously in a sing-song voice.

Filippos swallowed. He was really sweating now.

"W-what do you want of me? The contacts?" He was shaking. "The contacts will be enough," Luke said calmly. "I can erase any evidence of your involvement. Princess Aglaia doesn't even know," he said with a knowing smirk, causing the man's eyes to widen.

"The Mist is easily manipulated," Luke whispered softly. He cocked his head to one side. "And I could have easily killed you right now, and your bodyguards would have dropped dead like flies before you noticed anything. What do you say?"

The man gulped.

"Fine," he said far too shakily. "I'll give you the contacts."

"And they must not know I was here," Luke said smoothly. "Any of us."

* * *

Mizuki followed the girl.

By listening in to conversations, she found that the girl was Rebecca Buchanan. A strangely ordinary name, for demigods whose names usually had double meanings. Kayla, for example, was Greek for 'Pure' and Arabic for 'Laurel'- their father's sacred plant. _And_ Katie _Gardner_ and Miranda _Gardiner_ , daughters of Demeter, Travis and Connor _Stoll_. Pollux whose name meant 'much sweet wine.' She wondered if this was an alias. But she had to be a demigod to gain entrance to camp.

In a deserted corridor, she watched Rebecca take out her phone. The Celestial Bronze device was unlocked and Rebecca took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes?" She whispered softly. "No, they don't know," she whispered. "But they're getting stronger- and smarter. They know we're onto them. I'm sure they know about being infiltrated too," she whispered. There was a pause. "The serum? What do you mean, it's mostly gone?" Silence. "Yes," she whispered that out, in a panicked way. "But they keep it under lock and key. And the others… The kids of the Big Three and the Apollo cabin keep it under close guard- I won't be able to… No, I haven't seen them much lately. That's why I think they suspect. They're not stupid, this has happened before. And all I have to do, is appear to get injured and then, they'd know- they'd check my blood…"

Mizuki now knew. She waited. She wasn't strong enough just yet.

* * *

"Alex," Mizuki ran up to him. Alex turned and frowned. His mood had not gotten any better but he was restraining himself.

"Mizuki," he said calmly. "What's up?"

Mizuki took a deep breath. "I found one," she said in Latin. "Ephialtes," she said grimly. The code word. The Greek synonym for traitor- not used very often- after the one who betrayed the three hundred Spartans at Thermopylae.

Alex's eyes went grim.

"You sure?" He asked. Mizuki nodded. "Certain," she replied. "So… Rebecca Buchanan. Anyone else?" He asked. Mizuki frowned. "I know Percy found out from Miranda that there are at least two… But there is probably more."

Alex nodded. "I'll need your help to capture her," she said. "She's already been injected with the serum."

Alex looked even grimmer. "Alright. She's a child of Nemesis," he warned her.

"And we must get even," Mizuki stated. "She's betrayed some of her own siblings too- or maybe they volunteered."

"Either way," Alex said warningly. "She would probably have a way of calling anyone to her aid- or the Agóna would have a way of preventing demigods from spilling the beans on them," he warned. "We need to restrain her before she summons help or gets killed."

And so, when Rebecca Buchanan found herself alone in an empty corridor, about to reach for her phone- the son of Zeus stuck his finger in an electrical generator. And the lights went black. And that was when they acted.

Rebecca didn't even have time to scream when she was not only restrained but knocked out before she knew it.

* * *

"So these are the contacts," Alabaster asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Nico said. "The ones we need." He squinted. "You know I actually recognise some of them."

"You do?"

"Yup," Nico said grimly. "So do I," Luke said just as grim.

"We need to get these back to Aglaia," Nico stated, "before-"

But the sentence was cut off with an explosion from the club where they had just been. Luke, Alabaster and Nico watched, frozen as screaming girls, yelling patrons, with their hands covering their heads, and some sobbing and bleeding over broken forms, filled the area which had minutes ago, been a club.

Luke tucked the piece of paper inside his clothes.

Emerging from the smoke came a few recognisable figures, dressed in black. The Nekrikí Agóna had arrived.

Alabaster squeezed his earring. The other two didn't touch their trinkets/gadgets.

"I thought this place reeked of demigod," one person laughed. " _Big_ _Three_ demigod."

"I thought you were too smart to crawl into the lion's den," a woman hissed. She bared her teeth- _crocodile_ teeth.

Alabaster's eyes widened. _Lamia_.

"But it appears not." And the woman began to morph into her true form. Her green eyes were like a snake's, with slit pupils. Her shrivelled fingers had lizard claws. Not good.

"You escaped me once, boy," she hissed at Alabaster. "Don't think I can't smell your blood? So now here we are."

And she threw down a carcass- no, a corpse, still intact.

It was Filippos Khronis.

His eyes were wide with shock and horror. His face was drained of blood.

"He was disgusting," Lamia snarled. "Almost as bad as his twin brother. I dealt with _him_ , long ago. I was aiming for his stepdaughter though."

"You won't get her," Luke said calmly, drawing his sword. Alabaster prepared to use his magic, whilst any remaining mortals ran away, screaming in terror.

Alabaster took a deep breath, chanting in Latin and Ancient Greek- Ionian. Lamia snarled and prepared to attack, when a blast of _something_ engulfed them.

Water. Suddenly, the whole place was flooded. The remaining mortals screamed, but without even knowing or understanding what in the world was happening (probably a drug-induced hallucination in some eyes), the water swept them away, to safety without knocking them on anything or drowning them. They were far away without them knowing it.

Meanwhile Loki stood, hidden away. His eyes knowing.

"You wanted me?" Aglaia called out, standing on a tidal wave. "Well, here I am." She sent a blast of shockingly icy water at Lamia. The monster screamed. "Miserable girl! I will make you suffer!"

"Not so fast," Aglaia said smoothly. She jumped off the wave, and landed on the ground, striking it with one foot. The earth split open, cracks and all, and there was a shaking earthquake.

Aglaia held up her arms, and the water rose to immense levels. "Torrington- now!" She shouted. And understanding, somehow Alabaster used his magic to hit the monster in various different ways, too fast to react, distracting her and causing her to shriek, while Aglaia threw something at her- a dagger. It caused her to explode once the water enveloped her, preventing her from reacting to the weapon, churning in such a whirlpool that dissolved and dissipated with her essence, back to Tartarus.

Aglaia breathed out. That was too close.

She looked at the three of them in concern. "Are you alright?" Alabaster swallowed, quite pale. Nico nodded jerkily and Luke nodded as well. "We need to go," Aglaia pointed, the sound of sirens in the distance. She looked down and saw…

A dead body- and someone else. The water was now completely gone, but…

She grabbed the choking, spluttering guard in black- Agóna, no doubt, or HYDRA, and hauled him with the others as they disappeared into the alleyway.

* * *

Rebecca opened her bleary eyes. She gasped. It was dark.

"Wha-where?" She asked weakly.

"Does it matter?" A female voice echoed.

She jerked her chin up in defiance. "Who are you?"

"You wouldn't know me," the voice answered. "But you would know _him_."

"Hello, Rebecca, was it?" Alex- the son of Zeus' voice was the one she heard now. Rebecca went pale involuntarily.

"So, you've been injected." He said. She twisted this way and that, trying to find where the sound of his voice lay. But she was tied- with something… _Chains?_ She thought bewildered.

Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold, she thought fearfully, trying to squash her fears. She wouldn't be able to escape from those.

"Surprise," Alex's voice sounded again. "Guess what? You're in good company. You see, I've been injected too."

Her eyes widened in the dark. No, it can't be.

"So, want to explain to me if you're a volunteer or a forced experiment?" Alex asked pleasantly.

Rebecca swallowed. "Forced," she said slowly.

"You're lying." The feminine voice said. "Tut, tut. We'd know the truth," Alex's voice sounded positively dangerous now. "You were the one who took Miranda Gardiner, weren't you?"

She froze. "How do you know that?"

"Subtle clues," the female voice said. "And watching. We connected the dots."

Rebecca gave a defiant look though she didn't know if they could see her. "I'm not saying anything. You'd have to kill me before you said anything.

"You nearly did die," Alex reminded her. "There was an implant inside your brain, did you know that? Very clever, Celestial Bronze. I don't know when they thought that up, but it's designed to kill you should you ever speak. Fortunately, while you were unconscious, we were able to… Errr… Tinker a bit."

She froze. "How would you know?"

"We suspected," the female voice said. "And gaining a member of the Apollo Cabin's help was no small matter either- we took it out- we destroyed it.

Rebecca didn't know whether to be chilled and horrified that the Agóna had did that to her without her knowing- probably when they injected her- or that they had opened her up without her knowing.

"Nice cell-phone you have by the way," Alex said, matter-of-factly. "How smart. Leo designed them to be of use to demigods- to help save lives. They were undetectable- by monsters, mortals and other demigods. So unfortunately, you used those to _kill_." His voice gained an acid tone.

She clenched her jaw. "I gave them a chance of life- to those who wanted it."

"Like Miranda Gardiner? I'm sure she wanted it to- she didn't even get the time to tell her boyfriend Sherman Yang, though. He thought she had gone missing. So did the other members of the Demeter Cabin- _again_." His voice grew even more acidic. "I'm pretty sure _she_ didn't ask."

Rebecca strained further against her bonds, but even with the serum in her blood and tissues, it was useless.

"Right now," Alex continued slowly and dangerously. "I need you to explain a few things."

Rebecca hissed: "As I've said, I'm not gonna talk."

"Oh, I'm not asking you for who your little friends and helpers are," Alex said smoothly. "We got Leo to take a look at a few things- untraceable calls, as opposed to traceable ones. Now, after we looked at them, my friend here watched the individuals and guess what? We know who they are now. And we did the same to them- so that even though the Agóna may keep secrets to keep you guys safe, guess what? There are no more secrets left to discover," Alex said dangerously. "Now, except for one thing. Why the f*** would you do this?"

Rebecca hissed, straining. "My mother… She promised she would make things right if we fought against the Olympians. But she abandoned us long before we could walk. Many of us were left for dead. Many of us _were_ dead. Ethan Nakamura- that was the _life_ \- the price _she_ paid, just so she could gain some respect- her own _son_ ," she gave a harsh laugh. "For _her_ own glory. And he lost a fricking _eye_ as well as his _life_. I never forgave her," she said harshly. "But I took her pardon, after the Olympians gave it, on Percy Jackson's request. That was my mother's advice. We spilt blood… For this! Well, I never forgave her. That was how much her own children meant to her. And I swore I would have vengeance too- against the goddess of vengeance," she gave a hysterical laugh. "It sounds crazy. But my mother deserved a taste of her own medicine."

There was a silence. "Miranda too?" Alex said dangerously. "Those kids who hadn't even _been_ to camp before the Second Titan War? The ones that ran away from foster homes and lived wild in the streets, scrounging the bins for some food?" His tone grew even more dangerous. "I was one of those kids. When I ran away from home- HYDRA found me. But I didn't go willingly. I learnt never to trust anyone. I was a _kid_ \- still in school- and they took me by force and handed me to the Agóna." His voice grew even more threatening.

"I wasn't the only one. Some of these kids were taken without them wanting to- some of them even _had_ families, unlike me. And you took them away from home- from their families, without even a chance to say goodbye. Some of them didn't make it." He hissed, kneeling in front of her. "Did they deserve to play in this game of revenge- without your choice?" He went on. "Did _Miranda_?" He brought his face closer. "Do _all_ of them know you?" He stood. There was disgust in his words.

"You shouldn't have brought innocent _kids_ into your game of revenge, no matter how right you are of your feelings," Alex snarled. "You're a torturer, a kidnapper and a _murderer_. And some of them were your own siblings and fellow comrades. Don't ever delude yourself into not thinking your hands are filthy with murder."

Rebecca flushed. Her breathing got heavier. "I didn't kill them."

"You gave them to their torturers, murderers and slavers on a silver platter," Alex said coolly. "Like meek lambs to the slaughterhouse. They had no idea."

* * *

 _A river near a forest…_

"He died," Aglaia said, shrugging. "No use of it now." She gave a hard look at the man.

"So you can tell me who the master of all this is," Aglaia went on slowly. "Who is on top? I know it's not Eris."

The bound man wheezed. "I swear to you- by the _Styx_ \- I don't know!" He wailed. "All I know is that they're not defeated. They're planning another attack."

"On the demigods?" Nico asked coldly. The bones that littered the ground quivered frighteningly.

"S-something like that," the man stammered. "But they're not using one version of the serum."

Nico's eyes blazed. So did Aglaia's and Luke's. "What versions?" Nico said dangerously. The man started to shake.

"Several versions," he whispered. "HYDRA has the weaker ones. They're refusing to give the strongest ones just yet. They don't trust HYDRA and they know that HYDRA would eliminate them given the chance."

That was true, Aglaia thought. Their thoughts had just been confirmed.

"But these versions… Part of the original formula was stolen by a sleeper agent inside S.H.I.E.L.D," the man wheezed. "The others…" Aglaia's eyes narrowed. He swallowed. "There are many versions. The one you have is for demigods. But there are other species besides demigods in this universe. Look… I- I don't know, I swear I don't know!" He became hysterical.

"But it's not the entire plan, is it?" Aglaia asked dangerously. "They want to get rid not only of Western Civilisation and gods, they want to get rid of humans- pure mortals. That's why they're using the serum, not just to create super-soldiers, but a new super-race," she said coldly. "Entire armies of super-soldiers- even if they are demigods- aren't enough to wipe out the population of the entire earth. No, you needed the Infinity Stones, didn't you? You wanted to create something catastrophic. The question is, not just _what_ it is, but why you needed people of the House of Argead to do it." Her tone grew even more dangerous.

The man swallowed. "Wha-" He went even whiter.

"The Royal Family of Greece," Aglaia said icily. Her face was actually masked. "I know the Agóna funded the Civil Wars in Greece- as well as the invasions during the Second World War, and even before that. We thought that it was because Greece was a prize in the eyes of so many people. But then, we realised it was something else. The members of the House of Argead… If they weren't killed outright, they were tortured and experimented upon- some of their organs and their blood were removed." She sounded even more dangerous now. "Why? What did you do with them?"

The man swallowed. "They used them to make versions of the serum for demigods," he began slowly. "Because pure ichor- blood of immortals- would be deadly if injected in the wrong persons, unrelated to the immortals it was taken from. Besides, it can't be broken down. But demigods with a composition that is ichor mixed with human blood- we just have to break it down- so that it wouldn't be too dangerous," he whispered.

"But why the House of Argead?" Luke demanded.

"Because…" The man whispered. "They are descendants," he said in a hoarse voice. "Descendants, not just demigods. Hercules was a descendant- Perseus was his ancestor. He was stronger than most demigod. We figured, as the House of Argead is descended from Alexander the Great, and since there were other demigods and legacies from various pantheons marrying into that line…"

"Like?" Nico asked harshly. "The Queen Mother," he whispered. "She was a daughter of Aphrodite."

Aglaia didn't react. She had already been told by Chiron, that the late Queen Galene was a daughter of Aphrodite- her great-grandmother.

But Nico, Luke and Alabaster looked grim.

"So they- not me _individually_ -" he looked frightened when Nico glared at him. "Took out their organs, blood, brain tissue and other things inside them- to use in the serum."

At this, even Alabaster looked appalled.

"What are they?" Nico snarled. "Lab rats are treated better than this! What are you- Josef Mengele?" He snarled. The earth began to shake again, promising a skeletal army. The man whimpered. "While they were still alive?" He snarled again.

The man whimpered. "There were _children_ \- no bigger than toddlers, or elementary school kids in those photographs- it was them you were targeting, wasn't it?" Nico hissed.

"Some of them got away!" The man cried desperately. "Some of the kids…" but he faltered under their dangerous glares.

"What _else_?" Aglaia interrupted harshly, not willing to go down this line further.

He said in a very quiet voice. "There was… A prophecy… Another serum was made- specifically- not _then_ , but it was years in the making… Promised for-" Then something silver and small streaked through the air and imbedded itself in the man's thick neck. He choked and heaved, gave a wheezing sound, his eyes bugged, and then he sagged. He was dead.

Aglaia, Luke, Nico and Alabaster spun around and saw it.

That was when chaos broke lose.

Arrows spun in the air, and Aglaia summoned water to make a domed shield.

"Shoot them down!" She screamed.

And Luke grabbed a crossbow- he wasn't an Apollo kid though- and took aim. It hit one guy and he went down. Alabaster began shooting people down with his magic. Nico ate ambrosia and chanted in Ancient Greek, so that the earth stirred. The soldiers screamed when skeletons burst out of the soil, dragging them down below.

Then Aglaia took a deep breath and thrust her hands in a forward motion. The water sprung forth in all directions, before she swirled it like a whirlwind.

Moving her hands in a circular motion, the water moved and not gently. It was the water from the river- so there was plenty.

Then, she slammed it down- hard. They were knocked out cold.

Except for one guy.

"We need to leave." Aglaia said breathlessly. "Now."

Nico and Alabaster couldn't agree more. Luke was pale, but he gathered his weapons. "We need to warn them."

But then, the man, nearly drowned, grabbed a crossbow from the ground, fitted it with an arrow that had been stuck with something else then fired.

And the arrow launched, and it was only a small fraction of a second, that Nico, and Alabaster, turned and he could see the glint of a golden, glowing liquid in a tube, attached to it, the arrowhead already glistening, as if coated with the fluid. It sailed through the air, above the heads of the demigods...

And Nico was in its way.

* * *

 **Anyone else notice what Mizuki is thinking? Anyone else beginning to piece together the clues, or am I just providing you with more questions- or both? For the record, Mizuki mentioned seeing golden eyes 'in a girl in Forks, Washington'. No, I'm definitely _NOT_ putting _them_ in this fic. But I may make a prequel where Mizuki kicks a*** right where they deserve (no offense to fans of _that_ ). And more clues- Loki was in the alleyway, hidden just before the four demigods escaped and Nico was targeted. And the man mentions that not all of Aglaia's cousins are dead. Please keep those clues in mind. **


	35. Chapter 35

**This chapter:** **Nico gets transformed- but I'm afraid there's a time skip. A trial is set to deal with the traitors. The demigods, magicians, and Avengers are finally catching up to the game.**

* * *

 **Levo** **.** **Micheal:** **Well, there are mysteries that would take up an entire trilogy- which is why I may not be able to do it all at once. Even in Marvel Cinematic showing post-credits scenes of Thanos with the Infinity Stones and all. So I'll just sum it up for you or anyone else who wants it- I'm not giving you too many explanations. That would take the fun out (Haha!)! Just keep reading and read my little summary/explanations at the bottom**

 **To sid.kush** **32:** **Thank you. I'm a uni student- think late teens, (very early) early twenties! Sorry, can't give too much details away! And thank you!**

* * *

The arrow hit Nico and jabbed into his skin and muscle easily, never mind the blood. Nico was in shock. He could feel the thick liquid draining- being sucked out of the tube- and into muscle, vein, artery and blood which appeared to be sucking it in- as if hungrily feeding from it- though it was worse than a vaccine.

Almost immediately, he felt (though he didn't see) the rush- it _forced_ \- charging its way, even directly into the blood stream's direction and smashing forcefully into cells, some of the fluid grabbing onto the individual cells and beginning to eat their way into the nuclei, bursting open and flooding- eating its way out to consume the entire cells. It charged through, sticking- even papering the veins and arteries, while some gnawed their way, bursting out of veins and arteries, savagely- like werewolves- clawing their way out and hunting down every white blood cell, every organ, every bone- and charging their way, digging into them, and giving them the same treatment, spreading and flooding his entire body, whilst the ones left behind began to forcefully close and stitch up the damage. It spread everywhere. Even onto his brain. More savage than virus or bacteria- it was faster for one thing.

Nico shouted and screamed. Luke threw a dagger at the man and killed him. He flopped on the ground in a seizure, thrashing and shrieking in forceful agony.

"Nico!" Aglaia screamed. She grabbed his upper arms and shoulders pulling him to her, holding him close. "Nico," she cried. "Listen to me- Nico!"

But Nico couldn't listen. Aglaia heard that not every demigod could survive this- which was why the Agóna made a point to torture and impose intense physical and mental pain to their captives and volunteers- not just out of sadism- but to make it easier for them to endure and survive. A dead demigod was no use.

Nico howled. He thrashed more. Aglaia was starting to pin him down and the two other guys were holding down as well. "We need to get out of here- no- not _together_!" She said forcefully. When they started to protest, Aglaia gave them a look that clearly stated there was no time. "Who knows what they'll do if they recognise you both! Now go- hide!" Luke gave her a desperate look, but Alabaster- seeing sense- tugged his sleeve and off they went. Aglaia grabbed charm from her bracelet and squeezed it hard. It was a homing beacon for demigods. She prayed that Nico would survive- whatever it took.

Thankfully he would.

* * *

At their new- temporary- base, Leo jumped. "Guys! Aglaia and Nico!" He shouted, pointing to the computer screen in front of him. Nyssa, Jake Mason and some others ran to where he was, and Nyssa nodded. "We'll send a team!"

And they rushed off to tell the news.

* * *

 _A short while later..._

Percy stared.

There were a large number of demigods. Romans and Greeks alike stared at the guys in front.

The Egyptian Magicians were there as well- stunned. Only the Avengers were there- no other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel.

Rebecca Buchanan and a number of others- done not through brute force but trickery, mastery, even magic and mechanics- sat bound in chains of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and other metals. Magic was there as well- courtesy of the Egyptians and children of Hecate. Protective domes that prevented any one of them from using any means of escape.

Magnus frowned. "Blitz, what's going on?"

"I dunno, kid." Blitzen grunted. Hearth signed, _Chained- prisoners- captured._ Magnus' eyes widened. He moved and made his way towards the front followed closely by Blitzen and Hearthstone.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh good, Magnus you're here," Annabeth said simply. "These guys are traitors," the big girl that reminded him of Gunilla- except she had brown hair and wore Greek combat armour- being the daughter of the war god- Clarisse, he remembered- jabbed her spear in their direction. The prisoners strained against their bonds, but it was useless.

"They're our prisoners now," Clarisse said harshly.

"I don't doubt that the least," Magnus said. He looked at them. They were a group of boys and girls, apparently from both camps, as some of them, he spotted, were sporting SPQR tattoos which Roman soldiers in movies wore- and these demigods wore too. Annabeth once told him that it stood for _The Senate and the People of Rome_ \- in Latin. Magnus didn't speak Latin. But it seemed a big commitment to tattoo your nation and your allegiance on your _arm_.

A commitment these people were clearly not ready for- unless, they were framed or something.

Magnus blinked.

"They're…"

"The ones who sold us out," snarled the magical demigoddess- the daughter of the witch goddess- _what_ was her name again- Heca- _something?_

"Calm down," Percy said slowly. "As their crime extends to both camps, the senate and the council will decide their fate, along with Chiron- if they're guilty." He didn't like leaving things to the gods- all they seemed to do was blow things up, or throw them into Tartarus- or both.

"They're guilty," Eleana from the Apollo Cabin said bluntly.

"You won't hand us to the Olympians yourself?" A girl sneered. She had long, straight, dark brown hair.

Percy and Annabeth looked at her coolly. "As my sister said," Percy began. "The Olympians can take care of themselves. It's us you've betrayed- your own siblings among them whom you sold to be brutally tortured, experimented and murdered without their consent.

Everyone murmured in assent and glared daggers at the kids bound. Most of them seemed to shrink. The rest fought hard to keep their chins up but couldn't control their quivering.

* * *

"Is the Senate present?" Percy Jackson asked in a loud voice.

Murmurs and shouts of agreement penetrated the air. Magnus watched wide-eyed, as kids in togas- _not_ bedsheets, like some crazy drunk's toga parties (which he had seen _way_ to often) but actual togas, pristine, well-kept and pressed- appeared. They wore t-shirts underneath.

"Whoa," Blitz muttered. "I guess some things don't change after all."

Hearth signed, _Apparently_ _not_.

Samirah Al-Abbas appeared, her eyes wide.

"Then take your seats," Percy Jackson announced formally. Magnus noticed something on his arm. His eyes went wide. Percy had a tattoo like them? He thought Percy was a Greek!

"Is the Council present?" Percy asked. There were more murmurs. "And the jury?"

"Is this a trial?" Magnus whispered.

"Yup," Blitzen said, popping the p. "Looks like it." Hearthstone nodded sagely.

"The Roman Senate and the Greek Council will decide their fates," Eleana, daughter of Apollo, announced.

Nearby Sadie Kane kicked a small pin with her foot. "Would have never guessed it," she muttered.

"What if they're not all guilty?" Magnus frowned.

"Present the evidence." A girl in a purple Roman toga embroidered with gold announced. "That's Reyna," Eleana said. "The other Praetor."

Carter frowned. "Like Roman Senate?"

Sadie Kane sighed. "Yes, brother-dear. I thought the nice girl mentioned as such." Carter flushed. "It's not my fault- I was just checking!"

"So, if this is a trial, where are the witnesses?" Natasha Romanoff came up to them, with Steve Rogers and Banner following closely behind, and Tony Stark just behind them, one eyebrow raised.

"This is quite the party," he muttered.

"Take some seats and keep out of the way," Eleana warned. "This is a trial- and a sentencing. This is also a political matter."

" _Politics?"_ Tony's face scrunched up in displeasure. "Thought we'd seen the last of those _personally_ , for now, with the end of Mr. _Oh-so-Big-an-A**hole_." He announced, looking thoughtful.

"You thought wrong." Another boy appeared. "This is Greek and Roman demigod politics. We have our own cities, our own laws and states. And in this matter, it crosses both."

Thor appeared out of nowhere. He frowned. "Shouldn't you ask your gods to come first?" He shook his head, looking like he'd just recovered from a migraine. Apparently he'd been losing control- _again_.

"If we ask for the Olympians to come, be prepared to wait for a very long time," Eleana murmured. Her neat, long fingers- those of a musician's and an archer's- twiddled nervously, though other than that she appeared calm. "The threat needs to be handled _now_."

"And besides," the boy added thoughtfully, stepping closer. "If they do get involved the likely chances is that these guys will get blasted with lightning and fire, or thrown in Tartarus- or both," he stated. "The punishment has to fit the crime." They both watched as Percy and Reyna camp leaders- of both in Percy's case- strode forwards on a small podium- which had been built for announcements- and took their seats. The Senate- sat on hastily erected Senate seats, like the ones in stadiums and the Senate building in New Rome. The cabin councillors- head of the cabins- sat neatly and calmly in the front row, on their own chairs.

But this was a very large hall. The Senate and Councillors were at the other end. The jury- specially chosen Egyptian magicians- and apparently, Sam was asked to join, much to her bewilderment- sat closer on chairs, to the left side.

The condemned were in the centre- still bound, still inside their domes.

"The Speaker of the House," Reyna announced. Someone came forwards. He was a flushed-looking guy- a demigod, obviously. He cleared his throat. "Hm-hm."

"Well, this should be interesting," Steve sighed. Tony and Banner agreed. Banner looked nervous. "You're not really gonna… You know… Try and sentence them are you?" He asked incredulously. These guys were kids.

Eleana and her brother- Austin Lake- stared at him as if he questioned their intelligence. "They are accused- and some have confessed of committing crimes against our city-states." The Avengers turned their stares towards Eleana.

"So this is an actual criminal trial?" Clint spluttered, his eyes bugging. Someone snorted. "Did you expect anything less? Our city-states, our people, our laws."

Natasha blinked. "But… You guys are in Greek territory now, surely you should-" They looked sternly at her, as if _she_ was the kid.

"People in foreign countries sometimes extradite criminals, to be tried in the countries they are accused of committing the crime," a boy with grey eyes reminded them. "This is no different. It just so happens we are in exile, because we are at war. The Senate and the Council still has governing authority despite moving to a base overseas, over its citizens. And these are citizens." He nodded towards the criminals.

Tony barely managed to swallow through a dry throat. "You're going to try them?" He asked, though it sounded like a squeak. "What are you going to do with them?"

"We don't crucify, or do anything gruesome to these kids, if that's what you're asking," the grey-eyed boy said sternly. "The Greeks have never abided by such things. Not even the bloodthirsty Spartans. As for the Romans… They've moved on. The threat must be dealt here and now. Especially as the threat is against _us_. The crime- betrayal, murder, slavery, torture and high treason- is against _us_ \- the Olympians, they were aiming for, but the greater part of their crime is against us. We have this right."

"But…" Steve swallowed. "What are you going to do if they are guilty?"

"First we'll make sure that none of them are guilty," Eleana pointed out. "We have evidence- eyewitnesses. Confessions. And we have magic users and some children of Apollo who can determine if they're telling the truth. And Reyna's dogs." She added, nodding to the silver and gold hounds sitting at the foot of the podium. "And we have people who can manipulate the Mist and see if any memories have been altered or stolen in any way."

 _Wow_ , Tony thought. _These kids are good._ Still, it didn't make him feel any easier, that these kids were holding a full-on criminal trial for kids no less. And they weren't pretending or play-acting.

"First things first," the grey-eyed boy muttered.

"Present the charges," the boy announced.

Two people moved forwards. They were burly members of the Ares cabin. They flanked members of the Apollo Cabin- including Kayla Knowles- who carried trays of the serum. And the cell phones.

Kayla placed them on a table, which sprung out of a small box by itself. Tony's brows rose but he said nothing.

"The serum." She began. She began describing the serum- and the ingredients. Aglaia had made contact with them apparently. She and Nico had survived. She told them what the ingredients were filled with.

Everyone froze and whispered amongst themselves. Tony felt his face drain of blood. The others stood by him in horror and shock.

"Do you have proof of these claims?" Reyna announced.

"I do." Kayla answered. She went over to a crystal prism and turned it around. Her brother Austin on the other side of the room, used a mirror to reflect light from the ceiling above, onto the crystal. Rainbows burst, flashing. Kayla tossed a drachma in.

"O, Iris goddess of the Rainbow," she called out. "Show us Aglaia, Princess of Greece, and Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

In front of the astonished eyes of the Avengers, and Magnus, as well as the impressed nods by the Egyptians and Hearthstone, the rainbow shimmered and soon an image of Aglaia appeared. It looked as if they were viewing her with sparkly golden glasses.

Aglaia stood up. Nico Di Angelo was right next to her. They sprang up.

"Princess Aglaia," the speaker said formally. "The serum presented here on this tray," he gestured to the tray on the table. "You mentioned it came at the cost of your family's lives?"

Aglaia swallowed her face registered emotion- pain. Grief. Rage. She shuddered, trying to regain her composure. Nico's hand reached out. Percy looked pained. He wasn't the only one.

"Yes," she answered. "The serum contained compositions and fluids and tissue- including blood and organ tissue- from my dead relatives." Everybody gasped. Natasha felt herself going pale, and even Steve felt sick.

"Your Royal Highness, may we ask why?" The speaker asked.

She swallowed, then glared in rage- but in a cold way. "My ancestor was Alexander the Great," she replied. "Everybody knew that. During his lifetime he claimed to be the son of Zeus. However, he also claimed- since his 'father' Philippos- or Philip's- line intermarried through royal marriages a few times with his mother's- that through that family, he was descended from Perseus, Argeus and Heracles- the sons of Zeus." Shocked murmurs filled the air. "And through his mother's line alone, Achilles, son of Thetis." More whispers. "And during my time at camp, I found out that a few other relatives, including my great-grandmother- were demigods. _She_ was a daughter of Aphrodite." More shocked whispers.

The speaker nodded seriously. "Can anyone attest to that?"

"Chiron," Aglaia said without hesitation. "Trainer of Heroes and teacher at Camp Half-Blood." Everyone nodded.

"There is more," the speaker sounded strangely regretful. He was giving Aglaia pitying looks. "You said that your cousins were demigods?"

Aglaia swallowed. "My uncle, Prince Leandros' daughter. A child of Aphrodite. My mother's cousin- her children were Hermes'. Apparently these were the ones she knew of." Nico clutched her hand, and held it tight.

Gasps. Mostly of horror. Tony felt his dread mounting. Magnus appeared to be sick.

"Is your mother willing to give her sworn testimony, as you did, prior to this trial?" Aglaia nodded tightly. "I have contacted her. She is." The speaker nodded.

"Present the witness, Princess Sereneia of Greece," Reyna announced. Kayla nodded. She picked up another crystal prism and contacted Princess Sereneia.

After swearing by the Styx, Sereneia confirmed this was the truth. She also told things she never told Aglaia. What had happened to the children's bodies. The whispers grew into agitated hissing and low cursing.

"Silence." Percy warned them.

They quieted down at once.

"Chiron the Centaur is on Mount Olympus," Reyna announced. "Which has closed itself off." The Avengers frowned. The Egyptians, Magnus and his friends looked puzzled. "But prior to this trial, he has given his sworn testimony."

The Speaker unfurled a scroll. He announced Chiron's testimony- though the Centaur didn't know there was going to be a criminal trial- by the Styx.

"So can anyone confirm that this serum was made by the organisation known as the Nekrikí Agóna?" Reyna asked.

"Alexander McDermott, son of Zeus." Kayla announced. "Alexander McDermott, son of Zeus, deputy head of Cabin One, please, come forth." The Speaker said in ringing tones.

Alex McDermott strode forwards, coldly as usual. The Ares guards stood aside to let him through.

He moved with ease, and stood in front of the Speaker. He gave his sworn oath, by the Styx.

"Yes," he said, in the witness stand, made by the children of Vulcan. "I can confirm it."

"Can you tell us about your personal experiences?" The Speaker asked hesitantly.

Alex's jaw tightened. But he told his story.

"I ran away from home as a young boy in Ireland." He said. "I had an abusive mother, who had many abusive boyfriends. They hated the sight of me, and the fact that I _breathed_. My school teachers hated me for my ADHD and Dyslexia. Most of them were mortal. But some were monsters. The children hated me as well, for my pathetic background. No one noticed- or cared- about any abuse. I ran away." Everyone looked stunned and astonished by his blunt words. They also couldn't ever imagine him as _pathetic_.

"Whereupon you were found by the Nekrikí Agóna?" The Speaker asked.

Alex's jaw clenched. "Yes. They found me. I didn't know how." That was only part of the truth. "Or rather- HYDRA did," he corrected himself. "HYDRA was sent to pick me up- they knew who and what I was- even before I knew it." He added.

"And they trafficked you?" The Speaker asked. "To Sokovia?"

"Yes," he answered. "To the alps. Not Novi Grad."

"What happened then?"

They beat me," Alex said bluntly. "They insulted me. I was used to that, so I learned to cope. Even so, with what I received at my mother's home, that was _not_ easy. They said it would make it easy for me to cope, later on. But they refused to say what."

"And what else do you remember?"

"They made me fight- or they beat me up. Sometimes for the fun of it. Then I was strapped down to a gurney, once and they wheeled me away. The doctor- or officer there- told me that I was going for some sort of procedure. That was the last thing I remembered."

"And then?" The Speaker pressed.

"The next thing I remember was not pleasant," Alex said dryly. "I was sick. They refused to give me anything to help, saying that my body just needed to adjust to the changes."

"At that time did you understand what they were talking about?" The Speaker asked. "No." Alex replied.

The Speaker nodded. "Will you allow a blood sample to be taken from you?" Alex nodded, and rolled up his sleeve. Someone came in. Not any medic he recognised, with a syringe and a tube in hand.

After a while it was confirmed: Alex had been injected.

Aglaia was contacted. She swore- along with Nico- by the Styx- that they questioned a captive, just before he died- not by their hands- that the serum was used to create a new super-race. But first by means they had yet to determine- they had to wipe out the human race.

The mood became grimmer by the minute. Tony grimaced. He didn't like where this was going.

The cell phones were presented as evidence- with oaths sworn that they were not tampered with- and a child of Hephaestus and Vulcan examining each of them. Then some of the captives were questioned. When they were asked to give their sworn oath to tell the truth, most of them refused. A few were gloating. The mood turned against them. The children of Hecate had to strengthen the shields.

Then Mizuki came out- along with others- swearing by the Styx- again- and claiming that the gloating demigods were telling the truth. The Hecate Cabin members started to chant magic. Next thing people know, they were witnessing their memories. The children of Hypnos and Morpheus all came and testified, swearing again, that none of them had their memories altered or removed in any way. Austin had to slap Clovis several times to keep him from falling asleep, but they all saw clearly. There were no false memories.

"The jury will now deliberate." Percy announced. Lou Ellen nodded, and put a dome of silence, while the jury- including the Kanes and Samirah- who were chosen because they were unlikely to have links to the victims or accused- and were therefore, likely to be unbiased- talked amongst themselves.

Then after a few minutes- they turned around and Sam nodded to the Hecate Cabin. They let down the barriers.

"How do you find them defendants?" Percy asked them. "For slavery?

"Guilty." "Guilty." "Guilty as… Errr. Tartarus, you guys say?" "Guilty. "Definitely guilty."

Treason, murder and torture followed. It was the same. Killing your own kin. Same.

Percy nodded. His face looked drawn and pale. Aglaia and Nico's image had disappeared, Nico placing his arms around Aglaia as they had vanished

"So now it's time for the sentencing," Percy announced. "To the jury, thank you." Reyna added.

They nodded and moved away.

"Now the Senate of New Rome and the Council of New Athens will decide your fates." Reyna declared. Percy nodded, jerkily, standing to move with them. All the evidence was cleared.

* * *

"What shall we do with them?" Piper whispered.

"These guys are dangerous," Clarisse said harshly.

Dakota nodded vigorously. "I can't agree more."

"They need to be eliminated."

"We are _not_ going to kill them!" Percy hissed.

"They wouldn't spare us," Clarisse argued. "They didn't even spare their own siblings!"

And so it went on. Percy looked down. They couldn't just banish them. "They're too dangerous to be let out of our sight," Nico announced, striding in.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Nico said sarcastically. "Your sister doesn't want to come in person," he explained. "I couldn't leave her." Percy nodded, his face pained.

He looked at the Avengers. Maybe they could hand this over to them? But no, this could expose them. They had already gone through a great deal of trouble to stay anonymous.

Then he stopped and started. He stared at Steve Rogers. Said captain raised his eyebrow. Percy's eyes widened.

"Guys," he said. "I think I have an idea.

"We can't let them go," he said. "But we can't kill them either." Clarisse frowned. "But let's compromise."

"They could break out of prison," Nico reminded.

"No." Percy stated. "Not this prison." He winced. "I don't like the sound of this, but it's better than the alternative."

Jason stared. "What?"

Percy took a deep breath and proposed his plan.

"Whoa-" Jason took a step back. "Are you serious?"

Clarisse stared at him. "Seriously, Jackson?"

Lou Ellen nodded slowly. "It could work. "We'll need extra strength and help from the Hypnos and Morpheus Cabin. But it could work."

"Not to mention, me," Nico put in. "I won't kill them," he added hastily, seeing their faces. "But I could put them in a sleep so deep- like what I experienced once-" he grimaced. "And I could lower their vital signs. So they wouldn't need much of anything."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Besides," she said. "That's what Captain America went through. And they have the serum. It won't kill them.

Percy nodded. "Just my plan."

They turned around. "We have decided." Reyna announced.

"Defendants," Percy shouted. "For your crimes of High Treason, murder, betrayal and murder to kin, endangering your city-states, slave-trafficking, torture… et cetera, et cetera," he rolled his eyes slightly. "The Senate and the Council of New Rome and New Athens sentence you to… Being frozen."

The defendants jumped. "WHAT?!" Rebecca Buchanan spluttered.

"Hypnos Cabin," Percy ordered. "Morpheus. Hecate. And err…" He looked down at a magician kid who grinned. "Can you help as well? I saw you gave a pretty mean sledge ride to some guys?"

Felix grinned. "And Nico Di Angelo," Percy stated. Nico nodded.

They surrounded the bound prisoners. They ate and drank Nectar and Ambrosia.

Rebecca strained against her chains. "You can't do this," she shrieked. Nico held out his hands and began to chant. "You can't-"

She was cut off, unfortunately, as a thick, misty fog rose and swirled around her feet and the others.

The other prisoners thrashed, they sounded desperate. Some pleaded for mercy. Others roared and shrieked threats.

Too late. The mist rose, enveloping them, until they couldn't see the whole of them at all. Hazel moved her hand and the chains pushed the chairs aside, so they would fall and lie on the floor. The chains tightened. They held.

And the mist thickened further.

The Avengers watched in fascinated horror as the fog thickened and solidified, turning- somewhat- clear.

To reveal several sarcophagi of ice. Inside of which were figures that appeared to be sleeping, except they were chained and encased in ice.

It was over.

"No one must set them free," Percy warned. "No matter how hard they try."

"For how long?" Hazel frowned.

"Several decades to a hundred years," Nico muttered. No one was sure if he was serious or anything. Strangely, Nico didn't appear to be tired at all, as compared to the others.

The Avengers watched, many had their mouths hanging open.

" _Frozen?"_ Tony gaped.

"At least they don't age, though demigods do age slower, apparently," Annabeth frowned. "We live longer than regular humans- if we survive."

Steve shook his head, aghast. "And how did you-" his eyes bugged. "Wait. You _looked_ at me," he said to Percy, his eyes widening in horror.

Percy winced. "Yeah. I did."

Steve took an involuntary step back. "What? What the heck, man?" He gasped. "That wasn't-"

"It was necessary," Reyna said sternly. "The other two alternatives were banishment, imprisonment or death. And they were too dangerous to be exiled without us knowing where they were going- or who was going to come into close contact with them. Imprisonment- there's the risk that someone might break them free. So the other option was death. And well…" Reyna sighed. She and Percy exchanged uneasy glances. "Some nations might find it easier than we do."

Natasha's eyebrow arched. "So you guys aren't like the Ancient Romans?"

Percy snorted. "The Ancient Romans and Greeks never got this fair a trial."

"Nor something as accurate and efficient as the evidence, the oaths sworn by witnesses and mind-reading," Annabeth pointed out.

"Still," Tony found himself protesting. _"Frozen?"_

"It won't kill them," Annabeth insisted. "You know it won't kill them. Not when they were injected with the serum." Like you, but she didn't need to say that to Captain America.

Steve blinked and shook his head. "If that's the case, how did you know?" He asked sceptically.

"We checked, remember," Will Solace stated. "We took blood samples."

"We did several tests," Mizuki pointed out.

Natasha shook her head. "Still- how can you guys have the authority and jurisdiction to do this?" She protested.

Nico snorted. "We are citizens of New Rome and New Athens. You didn't see the city-states but they're hidden. Our city-states, our authority, our laws. We are independent city-states, with our own laws and governments."

"But you're in Greece," Natasha argued.

"And we are currently at war with the ones who did this," Reyna said firmly. "We have the right to court-martial anyone- or at least in our own way. Just as American soldiers in Iraq War, or during World War Two in Europe, had the right to charge and execute their laws and authority anywhere outside of their borders- amongst their troops- which _we_ did."

Natasha shook her head. Steve looked helplessly at them. So did Bruce. Tony was still gaping like a fish. They couldn't deny this point of argument. But still- the fact that these people were kids- the ones who accused and tried, and the prisoners…

"They committed treason," another girl explained sternly. "Betrayal. Slave-trafficking. Murder. Torture. The list of crimes were very serious indeed."

"Not to mention, killing or causing the deaths- on purpose- of your own kin," Annabeth pointed out. "That's serious taboo in the Greek world."

"They're enemies of the state of Rome too, just like Nero was." A Roman demigoddess pointed out.

"Besides," someone stated. "We're not taking their lives away- or any years of their lives. In fact, they'll be unconscious. _And_ frozen. So they'll still be the same age when they get released as they are now."

"And when they do get released?" Natasha dared to ask.

"They'll be confined to special housing units, and on parole- so they' can go out and about for certain periods of time if and when they want to go out- but they have to wear ankle-bracelets," someone sang.

Natasha tried not to scowl. She knew things like this. She just wanted to know how different the system here was and how these kids even had the authority to do these things.

And what methods they used to determine the accused's guilt. Who decided the verdict and the sentence. She wanted to be sure, but at the same time she couldn't help but be curious.

"Where will you keep them?" Steve asked weakly.

"Somewhere where few people will know," Percy assured them. "Only Chiron and Lupa for one. You don't know who will betray us."

"Yeah," The Stolls muttered together. They didn't look up. Nico winced inwardly.

" _Urgh!"_ Thor gave a muted shout, and dropped to his knees, clutching his head. The Avengers were all at his side in an instant. "Hey, buddy, come on- you okay?"

Thor only groaned in response. His head looked up, his blue eyes weren't just hazy and unfocused- they were blurry. The outlines of his features and form began to shift and blur. Then he gave an almighty sound somewhere between a groan and a roar, and at the same time, transformed into his red-haired self.

The new Thor breathed heavily, then started convulsing and shaking again.

"Thor- _Thor_!" Natasha sounded panicked, but Annabeth ran and stopped her from getting any closer.

"If he's a god, he could very well harm you without meaning to," she warned her.

After shaking, Thor let out a sound- which with all the convulsions, made it sound like a continuous, animalistic noise. His whole body shuddered. Then he turned back.

Thankfully, most of the people had already left. Thor swallowed and stood up, feeling uncharacteristically weak.

He shook his head. He was pale. "I can't stop this," he whispered. "I am losing more control than I ever did, prior to this." He shook his head more angrily.

Annabeth looked grim. "This has got to be a sign."

"But clearly not a good one," Jason pointed. "What now?"

Percy heaved out a sigh. "Right now… I need to find my sister."

* * *

Aglaia was sitting in a secluded spot.

Everything was blurry. Like she had fallen half-asleep. There was a strange racking sound, and she felt like she was shaking- involuntarily. The racking sound, sounded like sobbing. Gasping.

A part of her that was still coherent was confused. Then she realised. Ah, that sound came from her.

Her face was warm. Hot, as a matter in fact. Especially in the area around her eyes.

And wet. Ah, she was crying.

She was aware of Nico's arms holding her tightly, close to him. Her head was on his shoulder. She must have been soaking his shirt but Nico didn't seem to care. A sane part of her thought that she would buy Nico a new shirt after this.

And then that crazy, out-of-body part of her mind crashed back down into reality- and the stress, shame, guilt, regret, rage and grief over what happened.

And she sobbed into Nico's front. Seriously, she had got to stop acting like a whatever-the-Americans-call it- was it a sissy or something?

She felt strong, warm arms envelope her gently from behind. But they were firm enough to make her realise that she couldn't push them away if she wanted to.

Not that she did. Aglaia felt completely drained of everything. Including all her energy.

"Aglaia," Percy's gentle but desperate voice rang through her ears.

"Aglaia," Alex's voice was softer and just as tender- but more calm, and therefore, seemed warmer to her. It made her think of fresh toast, hot milk and cosy beds for some reason. It almost made her want to laugh. Alex wasn't that type of person.

She sat up. Then, somehow, her sobs subsided. Inwardly, she frowned. It was as if she was on auto-pilot.

"I-" Her face was flushed already, and she was shaky, but if possible, she burned more with embarrassment and humiliation.

She should never show her weaknesses just like that. Not when everyone else needed her to be strong.

"Aglaia," it was Annabeth. Her stormy grey eyes looked sad and desperate. "You don't have to do this," Piper whispered. "You don't have to shut us out."

Aglaia stood shakily and took a deep breath. "We don't have the time." She gave an apologetic glance to Nico. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

He gave a small grin. "It's fine. I have plenty more- identical, even."

Aglaia rolled her eyes. "I'll get you a new one-no arguments," she said when Nico opened his mouth.

"Oh," he said. "That's cool."

She sighed and wiped her eyes, tiredly. "So, we have some news to tell."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Everyone stared at him.

"YOU WERE INJECTED?!" Percy spluttered.

Alex's eyes were wide, staring at them.

"This isn't possible," he whispered running his hand through his blond hair.

His blue eyes and Percy's green eyes met, both sets wide and fearful, even. _The Big Three_.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

Three offspring of the elder gods.

Alex shook his head. "But why?" Annabeth blurted.

"Surely they don't think this is going to help them? Surely…"

Nico shook his head. "Annabeth, you're talking about the goddess of _discord_ , here. The one who started the Trojan War when she threw a nice-looking _present_ to three goddesses." He grimaced. "A present that should have never been given," he muttered. He shook his head more forcefully. "This isn't good. They're _definitely_ manipulating us in many different ways now."

Annabeth's eyes widened, like she just had an idea- which she did. "Nico's powerful. He's one of the most powerful demigods."

"Exactly," Now Thalia's eyes widened. "Oh, gods… She doesn't care so much about winning… As much as she's betting on creating a disaster."

"The _Ultimate_ Disaster," Aglaia mumbled. "The Second Trojan War."

Everyone was silent.

"It all has a pattern. They've had decades, probably even centuries to plan something like this- even in the early stages. They slip someone within a long line of potential recruits. On all sides they want to play. Because they don't want two sides. Not like the old days. They train them. Get them to make friends with the others. Get them to look good. Get them to move up. But not too high up. They want someone on the inside, but no one to attract attention," Percy said slowly. Realisation dawned in his eyes.

"After years of experience, knowledge and working alongside so many people- they're used to the routine. Plus, they look good. That helps them enormously. Some of them _are_ allowed to go public. Gain support, or at least sympathy, popularity." His green eyes became even more piercing. "Some of them- they give support. Encouragement. The worse flaws that a person can have- they encourage it," Percy realised.

"Like the president," Katie whispered, surprised.

"They give ideas. They give plans- support to help them. Be their number one fan. Make them look good, so they gain support, while everything else seems to crash all around." Percy snapped his fingers. "Like the time the US was having its last elections. Everything seemed to look bad. Especially the war in the Middle East- the consequences: floods of refugees, arriving into Europe and America. The aftermath of the Battle of Manhattan. The Chitauri Invasion. The economy crashing. _Everything_. It was all the right time and the right place to put someone like that dude on top," he went on. "They had someone- someone on the inside."

Annabeth's eyes widened further. "Like not just gaining popular support," she realised. "But inside… Sabotage."

"Sabotage," Percy repeated, grimly. "And making the guys already on top look weak. And stupid. The corruption- _tax_ _evasion_."

"The papers," Annabeth whispered, too shocked to move. "Oh, gods… No one knows who _leaked_ those things."

"Or that celebrity- that singer," Percy scowled. "I can't remember his name. He put all his trust in this dude. He trusted this guy to handle all his money- , so he could focus on his career. And not just him. Presidents. Royals. Singers and Movie Stars. Even athletes," Percy's mouth thinned into a grim line. "So they evade tax. Get sentenced- fined by the law. It makes _them_ look bad- so people lose faith in the guys they trusted- even the celebrities.

"The Second Titan War. The Rise of the Apophis Monster. Ragnarök coming. The Second Giant War. Python. Even the Triumvirate- they must have supported them. The Civil Wars in Greece… They didn't just wait for the opportunity, after all. They _created_ it. They knew the time was right. It's the turn of the millennia," Percy realised.

"They took the opportunity. They made things go bad. They put their people- their puppets and members up wherever they want them to be- the low ground for their allies. Like HYDRA. Lower ranks. The middle ground and upper-middle ground for their members," Percy went on. "People that were trusted by everyone."

"They're everywhere," Aglaia whispered.

"Loki's invasion of Manhattan… Just out of the blue. He wanted to impress your father," Percy's wide eyes turned to Thor. "That was before. He changed. He was supposed to have died. Someone told him to turn against Odin. And even if he did resent you- why all of the sudden, he tries to kill you? He might not have known it- but I'm willing to bet all my drachmas that someone's been convincing him of a lot of things," Percy continued. "And that someone belongs to them."

Thor was still and white.

"But some things… They had to wait for this as well," he went on. "The Infinity Stone. The one of attraction. They must have known about this." He looked at Thor again. "You said that it was a myth- right?"

Thor sighed. "Yes, we have long believed the seventh Infinity Stone to be a myth."

"But it wasn't…" Percy went on. "This isn't the work of one or many smart mortals who'd figured things out. This was the work of someone else. Or something. Or even someone who's lived for a very long time. This is many immortals- Eris couldn't plan something as complex as this. Someone who's as old- or even older than the gods. Than all the gods from the pantheons," he went on.

Percy looked at the Kanes and their friends. "Someone who recruited Kwai and saved him from being blown up when they knew he was about to fail- or at least, just in case," he corrected.

Sadie and Carter, exchanged wide-eyed, horrified, well, terrified glances.

"But who?" Carter blurted. "Who could have been powerful enough to get access different pantheons- and mortal governments and businesses?"

"Powerful _and_ clever." Percy glared at nothing in particular. "And very ancient."

He looked at the Seven. "Remember Gaea? She was asleep, right? But part of her consciousness, someone said, was awake- keeping tabs of everything that goes on- even in her dreams," he muttered. "Someone must have had that much power- 'cause even the gods and Titans can't."

"The Egyptian gods were banished to the Duat," Zia Rashid said softly. "They can't have known anything about this. Or had the means."

"And why were they banished?" Percy demanded. "What made people turn against the gods? After at least a millennia of Egyptian civilisation- someone started to believe that the civilisation was dead- that the gods no could no longer save them. The House of Life started to say they were a threat. And people listened."

Magnus swallowed. "Uh- I don't get half of what you said, but I think what you're saying is, that someone can see and hear what's happening in all these different worlds…"

"And not just through spies," Percy interrupted. "Correct me if I'm wrong- which I sure _hope_ I am- but I think there is a primordial at work."

Aglaia's eyes shot up.

"Gaea's dead though," Connor Stoll reminded him.

"Yes," Aglaia whispered. "But primordials can't like it when we destroy them like that- even someone, say Ouranos. Gaea dealt with him, but the Fates seemed to turn against the Titans that did it. The gods took over."

"But that was Ouranos' curse," Annabeth argued.

"Wait," Percy interrupted. He looked at Thor again. "You said… Four primordials made this- right? The Infinity Stones?"

Thor looked surprise. "The gems, yes," he said.

Percy stared hard at him. "You've been losing control over your forms- like the Greek and Roman gods did during the Second Giant War. What if the Primordials had more than one form? What if…" He trailed off.

Many people gasped.

"So… Wait…" Carter shook his head. "Wait up guys. So please refresh my memory of Greek mythology."

"Start with," Sadie suggested. "Who are these chaps 'the Primordials?'"

Silence.

"The Primordials," Annabeth began. "Ouranos- the Sky. Gaea- the Earth. Pontus- the Sea- male personification. Nyx- the night. And…" She frowned. "I always forgot this one. "Thalassa- the female personification of the Sea."

"Tartarus," Aglaia continued in a low, emotionless tone. Everyone shuddered. "The living embodiment of the Pit- as far beneath Hades as the heavens are above earth. Erebus- Darkness. And Chaos."

Tony cleared his throat- like chaos- chaotic?" He asked weakly. No one laughed at the joke.

"No," Aglaia said slowly. "Chaos does not mean disaster in the Greek world- not in that sense. It meant… Well. There really is no way to describe it. The void. The Chasm that was before there was anything. He was a living, sentient being. And the first of the Primordials- where all the others came from. A Chasm or a Cosmos where everything first sprung into being. But meanings change over time."

Sam's eyes widened. "Magnus!" She grabbed Magnus' arm. "The Ginunngagap!"

Magnus frowned. "Yeah, what about-" And his eyes bugged. "A void."

"A gap. A chasm." Aglaia repeated. "The Greeks and Romans believed everything came from it too. They just called it Chaos. Which eventually changed meaning- it came to mean disaster- the opposite of harmony."

Sadie gasped. "Carter! Isfet- Chaos!"

Carter's eyes widened. "Sadie- you're right! Isfet!" When everyone else looked confused, he explained. "Isfet- in Egyptian mythology, Ma'at- order and harmony- along with creation- arrived after something else."

"Apophis," Annabeth guessed. "Isfet- which meant, _chaos_ ," Carter said excitedly.

Natasha shook her head. "But that's crazy," she stated. "Different religions, different stories, different beliefs. These cultures had absolutely no contact with one another."

"Unless you believe in alien theories," Tony piped in. Nobody paid him the least bit attention.

"And the chaos in the sense of the beginning of the Egyptian world was different from the chaos in the sense of the Ginnungagap or the Greek and Roman myths of Chaos," Sam pointed out.

Aglaia shook her head. "And yet we're all here," she said forcefully. "All of us- Greek _and_ Roman demigods. Demigods of Norse gods. Norse gods." She nodded at Thor. "Hosts of Egyptian gods. Even mortals recognise this pattern- this... Similarity." Her green eyes focused.

"The rule of three: three _Fates_ , three _Norns_." She said even more forcefully. "An equivalent for Aphrodite- a powerful Greek goddess- with Freya- a Norse one. Tyr- the Viking god of War. Ares- a _Greek_ god of War, called Mars by the Romans. The differences," she shook her head at this. "Between these stories, these myths," she said. "Are merely perceptions. The Romans perceived one god as being… Juno! The Greeks perceived her as Hera! It's like them adopting traits of the countries- wherever they go- Zeus likes pinstripe suits, Poseidon likes Hawaiian shirts." Tony got a really odd look but no one said anything. "And from the countries they stayed the longest- millennia- these traits- become entirely new personas- like flipping a coin," she continued, remembering what Chiron said to her on her first day at camp. "Did Western Civilisation die- no! Because the Greek and Roman gods _didn't_ die! They simply moved. They gave out the source- the _inspiration_ and _ideas_ for Western Civilisation and Culture," Aglaia continued. "The famous demigods that created that culture. George Washington- son of Athena. Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain." The Avengers' eyes widened. "The heroes- and opponents- of the American War of Independence- then the American Civil War. The leaders and heroes of the Second World War- Roosevelt, Churchill. And Hitler- the villain. Where would our culture- not just our history- be without these guys? And where did they come from?"

"From the gods," Annabeth answered dutifully.

"The Beetles," Aglaia went on. "Alfred Hitchcock. Even the New York governor, William Seward- the one you mentioned," she said nodding at Percy and Annabeth. Percy chuckled. "Elvis Presley," Sadie put in. When everyone stared, she shrugged. "Egyptian magician."

Tony's eyes bugged. "No way- Elvis- old records, rhinestone suits- hair puff with gel- _that_ guy?"

"No way," Clint muttered.

"Leif Erikson," Magnus shrugged. "I know he's not a singer, but…" He looked sheepish. "Sorry, please continue."

"And where would our world- all these cultures and civilisations that still exist today be without these people?" She whispered. "Even the Statue of Liberty was modelled after Athena- her son made it," Percy put in.

"Ookay, mind-blow alert," Tony muttered. "And the point is?" Natasha asked, after shaking her head.

"That all these gods are the source, inspiration- of these cultures and civilisations," Aglaia answered. " _And_ the manifestations. The gods are the personifications of all these cultures, beliefs and civilisations."

Annabeth stared at her in amazement. "It's like asking what came first- the chicken or the egg," she said impressed.

Aglaia nodded. "Who or what came first and created the other?" She asked. "The gods or the culture, civilisation and beliefs?"

Thor frowned. "The gods of course."

But a number of people caught the glances going on between Annabeth and Aglaia. A few were openly sceptical.

"Yes," Aglaia whispered. "Which means that the Primordials, as we Greeks and Romans perceive them, might not be the same as everyone knows."

Annabeth shot up. "Aglaia- Abrahamic religions!"

Aglaia cocked her head to one side. "You mean like- Judaism, Christianity, and Islam?"

When Annabeth nodded her head excitedly, Aglaia took a step back in astonishment.

"God." Aglaia murmured. "Yahweh, Allah. Elohim. So many names. But in the beginning there was nothing. And He said 'Let there be Light.'"

Steve stared. "That's the Bible," he stated, moving forwards, "Genesis."

"And the Torah," Aglaia shivered. "And the Qu'ran."

"And in the beginning, we Christians, Muslims and Jews were taught one thing- that there was nothing in the beginning, except for God. He had always been there. And he would always be there. There was no beginning. There was no end. A circle." Aglaia looked at them.

"Like the which-came-first, type of circle," Annabeth guessed.

Percy's head shot up. "That's what Chiron said when I first came to camp. About God. One God- capital _G_ \- singular. The gods- lower-case g _-_ he said it was a smaller matter." He winced. "Sorry," he said to Thor.

Thor grimaced. "No offense taken." He assured Percy.

"So this means," Percy said, connecting the dots together. "That a Christian, Jewish and Islamic God would work on a much higher level- that we can't see much of."

"And that He is omnipotent," Aglaia said, shrugging. "That's what the priest said." She considered carefully. "God always is there for us," she stated. "But someone told me a parable once- I think it was a Catholic," she said, looking at Alex. "That a person who is on top of his house, because he was threatened by the floodwaters rising. Boats come- they ask if he wants to board. They offer him a chance of escape. But he refused. He said- God will save me. And he keeps praying. Eventually, he died- drowned, while he still prayed. When he got to the Gates of Heaven Saint Peter was there- and God. They asked him 'Why did you refuse help?' He answered: 'I was waiting for Your help. Where were You?" And God answered: 'What happened to the three men I sent on the path to you, on boats to save you?'

"Kinda stupid." Tony muttered. Clint shrugged. "Apparently."

"You don't expect to see flashes of light from thunder and lightning from a God who operates on such a powerful level," Aglaia answered.

"But why?" Thalia protested. She frowned.

"Because power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Aglaia answered. "I don't think that will happen to God, but even the gods of these pantheons have interfered more directly than they should have- and they…" She shrugged. "Well, there was a reason why Christians were offended by them and people who worshipped them. And Jews and Muslims- they were definitely offended."

Thor looked somewhat hurt. "How offended?"

"You wouldn't want to know," Annabeth assured him. "But then why haven't we seen this God? Aglaia- you were baptised!"

"I'm a Greek Orthodox," She answered. "Even though I am the child of a Greek god." She looked down sadly. "But I haven't been a very good Christian lately. I've built a temple- or rather- I helped- gave an idea to do so."

Annabeth looked confused. "The idea was mine."

"Yes, but I encouraged you," she said sadly. "And what do the Ten Commandments say about these things? I'm not supposed to." She looked horribly upset.

"But we don't sacrifice chickens or bulls to the gods," Jason protested.

" _Definitely_ not bulls," Percy muttered.

"No- we don't worship these gods in the same sense the neo-Hellenics and Norse neo-Pagans did." Aglaia agreed. "But still…" She looked down. "Jezebel- the wicked queen of the Bible- she was Phoenician. Her husband was King Ahab. And he built temples- on her request- to Ba'al. And persecuted the Jewish priests and prophets. Elijah spent years in hiding."

"Oh," Sam said softly.

"And God did interfere," Alex went on. "When Elijah put the test. Ba'al- that's a Phoenician god? And Dagon was Philistine- they were Greek, Bronze Age, at least. Some catastrophe drove the Philistines to leave their Greek homeland- they became sea peoples.

"And the Philistines were seen on an _Egyptian_ temple- a tour guide in Egypt once mentioned it to me," Aglaia explained. "Those guys on the relief were _definitely_ Philistine. And when they were defeated by the pharaoh and his army- they went to Israel. And they settled."

Sadie's eyes widened. "Moses," she turned to Carter and Zia. "Zia- didn't you say that Moses-"

Zia frowned. "I did?"

"The _shabti_ ," Carter corrected. At everyone's puzzled look, he said, "That's not important. Moses was mentioned as defeating the House of Life."

Annabeth's eyebrows rose. "Your magicians?" She asked.

"Yes," Carter remembered.

"And remember the battles," Aglaia murmured. "You mentioned Moses defeating the House of Life. They invoked and channelled the power of the Egyptian gods. The pharaoh must have even hosted one. Yet the Hebrew God defeated them all, through one man- Moses. The Plagues of Egypt, in order to free the Egyptian slaves."

Thor looked bemused.

Alex's eyes widened. "The Philistines. Like you were saying- Dagon."

"Yes!" Aglaia remembered. Back on track. "The Ark of the Covenant was captured by the Philistines and placed inside the temple of their god Dagon. The statue _broke_. The head was on the floor."

Carter frowned. "We haven't met Dagon."

"Maybe he faded," Percy said quietly. "Because his civilisation did."

"And Elijah," Sam mused. "He had this test- the priests and prophets of Ba'al- all standing around a soaking wet altar- praying for their god to send down fire. But Elijah made another altar, soaked it in water-"

"And fire fell from the heavens," Alex mused. "And set the altar on fire. Answering Elijah's prayer to God."

Thor looked bemused. "Just how powerful is this god?" He asked quietly.

"God with a capital _G_ ," Annabeth answered. "As compared to a lower-case _g_ \- and the plural form."

Thor looked upset. "I've- well, other Me-" He grimaced. "Has been challenging Jesus Christ to a knife duel for centuries now, and how come there is no answer?"

"Because, no offense Lord Thor, but firstly _no_ god wants to get into a fight with this God. And secondly, that's not the way their faith and belief works," Aglaia responded. "I read a book- if you had a child would you love that child?"

She looked around.

"Errr, yes, why do you ask?" "Of course," "Duh! I mean, of course I would!" Came the answers.

"Would you let the child skateboard or ride a bike?" Aglaia raised an eyebrow- and eventually, walk to school on their own? Or catch a bus by themselves?"

Percy frowned. "'Course, but I'll tell them to be careful." He said. Annabeth nodded with him, so did everyone else.

"So what happens if they fell over, while skateboarding or riding a bike?"

"Then they'll just have to learn to try it again," Annabeth answered. "Without falling. And to be careful next time." "It won't do them any favours if we coddle them," Clint said, surprisingly. Unbeknownst to them- _he_ had kids.

Aglaia nodded. "There lies the answer- why we haven't seen the Christian, Muslim and Jewish God yet- and why he doesn't always interfere with lightning and fire."

"And He would know better than to engage in a knife duel merely for fun," she winced. "Sorry, Lord Thor."

Thor grunted, looking displeased.

"So what?" Thalia frowned. "Are we going to pray for help, in a church, a synagogue or a mosque?" She crossed her arms.

"No, but I'm saying that there are higher powers at work- which we don't realise- and not all of them are hostile," Aglaia realised. "But also- these things have a source. Primordials. The Rule of Three. The similarities between myths- from cultures that have absolutely no contact with one another. Chaos. The Ginnungagap. Isfet. Always, there was nothing, and yet something." She looked better now. "I think we've found out something the enemy hasn't yet- or at least they haven't known yet. They know there's a connection. That's their way in. But they don't know is that there is a source- for _everything_."

And for the first time in a _long_ time, Aglaia suddenly felt a great load had been lifted from within her.

There was a connection- the enemy figured out the connections between all of these. But they didn't know there was a source. Something- or Someone, rather- even more powerful than the gods, Titans, Giants and Primordials.

And Aglaia felt much better- even if they didn't have _that_ fact.

* * *

Okay:

 **Firstly: Loki was pulled out of a comatose state- being captured and all- By Eris and her bosses- including a primordial- or at least a being of that much power (can't say who just yet)- who isn't happy Ouranos, Kronos, Gaea** _ **and**_ **the Giagantes were defeated. They're planning something and that person has possessed Thanos- in fact he may even be behind Thanos' existence, 'cause Thanos was born to a subset of the human race- like inhumans- called Eternals- on the moon Titan. He was a misshapen, monstrous-looking boy who grew- like most if not all outcasts- lonely and vulnerable. Easy for the 'master' to take advantage of- even possess entirely- the same way Greger Andreadis- the guy Luke, Nico, Alabaster and Aglaia met with- was. They thought Loki would be useful to them, but unbeknownst to them Loki is secretly Loki is going his own way- he has motives because- well, he's feeling pretty lost and vulnerable right now- but he has nowhere to turn and no one to trust. So he wants something- or someone. Freya is desperate and heartbroken enough to want that too, making a deal with Loki. Plus, she's scared of losing her brother at Ragnarök. In her case she wants more than one and Loki looks at Aglaia and realising something no one else- except Astrid who later found out- has. Loki decides to help Aglaia- not out of pity, but desperation. He believes she would be what people like Freya, and Greger's possessor wanted. And she would help get what Loki wanted as well. Everybody would be happy- except for the Greek gods, Greek demigods and mortals, and the Roman demigods. So that will** _ **definitely**_ **cause a disaster.**

 **Aglaia discovers the sole reason why her family still exists and remains in power- after at least a millennia- and why Greece is the way it is in her life (which contrasts the way things could have been). At least one or two of the Infinity Stones were used. But whoever did this can't have done this out of the goodness of their own hearts- could they? After all, Aglaia's famed ancestors included Perseus, Heracles and Achilles, as well as Alexander the Great (who claimed to be a son of Zeus- as well as a descendant of Heracles and Perseus- his father- and Achilles- his mother- it's true, look it up). And her great-grandmother was a child of Aphrodite. Her grandmother's family were descended from Aesir** _ **and**_ **Vanir. With all the royal marriages in Europe, Aglaia would have been descended from scores of gods from various pantheons. And as the daughter of Poseidon… This would have been a recipe for potential latent power awakened. Plus, she would have had Helen of Troy's curse. And that suited them just fine- her family- including the other demigod relatives- were targeted because they would have carried power of legacies and demigods- and parts of their organs, blood composition, and other things would have been used to create the serum for the 'super race'- and that's what she discovers. Any more yet?**


	36. Chapter 36

**To** **sid** **.** **kush32:** **Thank you! And good luck with your exam! I wish you all the best. As for the Hindu gods- I thought about it- I really did. A relative of mine is Hindu (though I don't practice the religion myself). I did think about incorporating them into this story- after all- Vishnu's other incarnations being Krishna and Rama. The many aspects of Parvati, including Durga and Kali. All those different aspects- just like the Greek and Roman gods. The problem is incorporating them into a story with so many characters inside- or planned for this already!**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer:** **Well, nobody else knows. Not Aglaia, certainly. Not Annabeth or Jason and Piper. Certainly not the Avengers who would hunt them down. So they won't feature in this storyline. Maybe in a prequel… You decide. P.S: Percy doesn't like that certain Mr "Oh-I'm-so-perfect-and-Prince-Charming"- do you want to hear the story?**

* * *

 **This chapter : The Avengers slowly begin to realise and find connections to everything else- and modern beliefs- and they and the demigods realise they were only a small nuisance to the Agóna- but they're catching up. They realise that there are portals- connections which the Agóna use and exploit. But there's a power that the Greek/Roman, Egyptian and Viking gods can't match- and He might not have a reason to trust or help them again. Still, what choice do they have? Alex, Aglaia and Samirah Al-Abbas share reasons as to why they felt so at home- so determined to be the people they wanted to be- and the shame and guilt they felt.**

* * *

"Did you guys even get _half_ the things they said back there?" Tony muttered.

He received helpless shrugs from most of his comrades.

"I got the part where they said that a Christian/Jewish/Muslim God exists." Clint said, shrugging. He held an arrow-head with one hand, trying to sharpen and otherwise fit more arrowheads of unusual functions onto the shafts. "But other than that… Nah…"

Natasha frowned on where she reclined on the sofa. "I think they said that these things are connected. Like there's a pattern or something."

"It could be true," Thor said, turning away from the window. They were on S.H.I.E.L.D's temporary base. "Three Norns. Three Fates. The three unspeakably ancient goddesses who spin the threads of life into being, who weave it into the pattern of their destinies, and who cut the threads so that the person would die."

Clint frowned. "You guys have it too?"

Thor nodded. "The Norns, we called them."

"And the Chaos bit," Natasha frowned, thinking. "The Greeks said that in the beginning, there was something called chaos."

"Not in the chaotic sense we know of today," Tony interrupted.

"No, but a gap. A chasm and a cosmos. And _Aglaia_ said that the meanings changed over time." She sat up. "Just like languages do. The part where the Egyptians said there was _literally_ chaos before order emerged out of nowhere- along with creation."

"They found a link," Tony muttered impressed. He was beginning to see, sitting there, in partial Iron Man armour, minus the head-gear. "These guys found a link. A connection between all of this," Tony stammered, standing up and walking to the window. "And then-" He looked back at the other Avengers who were staring at him curiously. "And then they said that there were powerful beings- these, these…" He fumbled for the right word. "Primordials," Clint helpfully supplied. "Primordials, man, that's it!" Tony exclaimed. He turned back to the window. Outside was already dark. "And whoever these guys are… They're supplying them. With information, with things they can see throughout time- even older than your father," he said to Thor. Thor shrugged. " _They_ saw it. They saw it all. So, they were able to find doorways," Tony muttered. "That Egyptian dude- the bad guy- what was his name?"

"Kwai," Natasha stated.

Tony snapped his fingers. "Kwai- that's it. Kwai nearly destroyed the world- right? According to the Egyptians, he was helping that monster dude." Tony frowned. "And they said- um, what was it? Something about a blast."

"Yeah," Natasha spoke up. "The Egyptians said he created some sort of blast. Gave up his whole life-force- supposedly. Except that he was taken away- and he apparently survived." Her frown deepened.

"Someone, with all the powers, to access these different mythical worlds," Tony murmured. "But there might be another way."

Clint frowned and he and Bruce exchanged uneasy glances. "You're not seriously saying we pray for help?" He asked. "Like in a church, a synagogue, or a mosque?"

Tony scowled in frustration. "Damn it! I don't know! But these faiths are connected right? Everything- like she said, in the Bible, it says that in the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing except God who was always there, and will always be there. Like a circle," Tony drew one with his finger in mid-air. "And the Greeks, Romans and Vikings believe there was a chasm- a great _emptiness_ \- like it says in the bible too!" He continued. "So there was also a consciousness," He looked up. "A consciousness inside that swirling chasm- or gap- which must have given life to all these gods." He murmured.

Thor frowned. "My father told me my great-grandfather Buri was the first of the gods. He was born in a block of salt."

"Salty," Clint muttered. Tony agreed with him full-heartedly.

"And that Auðumbla the cow and Ymir the Giant were born from there too." Thor continued.

"And what did you say about science, again, Thor?" Tony demanded. "That in the old days, people called it _magic_." He exclaimed excitedly. "And people over here are beginning to talk about what some scientists call-"

"The so-called, 'God-particle'," Bruce exclaimed slowly, his eyes dawning on realisation. "The thing inside cells which gives us life."

"And how did scientists say the first life came into being?" Tony demanded.

"They said that the beginning of this planet was a terrible, terrible place. No oxygen. No water. No life. Nothing. But eventually, there were tiny organisms- like singular cell structures,"

"Yeah," Bruce nodded, pointing his finger and nodding in agreement. He looked thoughtful. "They were cells. They didn't have much, but they could reproduce. They contained amino acids, which are the sources of protein- they came from there."

"Nothing into everything," Tony muttered. He pointed back at Bruce in agreement and nodded. "Your first ancestors were cells, Brucie."

"Yeah, I know," Bruce chuckled softly. "Nothing into everything."

"But the Greeks called it _Chaos_ ," Tony continued. He walked over to the side-bar. "And meanings differ. The Egyptians called it- erm, what was it again?"

"Isfet, or something like that," Clint admitted, shrugging. "Isfet," Tony nodded his thanks. "And out of chaos, something was born- creation. Order. Civilisation. But it wasn't just that." He looked around at the others. "The Egyptian view of chaos in the beginning was different from the Greek and Roman view of what it meant."

Natasha frowned. "It's like the Greek and Romans influenced the Vikings. But chaos means chaos- I mean disaster-" she shook her head. "In today's sense. And the Egyptian civilisation was older than the Greeks. And they believed that as well. The Greeks called it _Chaos_ , but it wasn't the same meaning."

"No," Tony snapped his fingers in agreement. "But there it is. There's a connection. All these cultures and civilisations. They never had contact with one another. And yet they have something similar. Something that joined them together. In the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing worth living more because it was all _chaotic_ ," Tony explained. "Pre-historic earth, before the dinosaurs and Neanderthals and mammoths, everything was a mess. First it was nothing- then something was there- and it was chaotic- volcanoes and earthquakes, _poisonous_ fumes-"

Bruce's head snapped up. "They somehow knew," he exclaimed. "They somehow knew about these things, but they didn't know how to interpret them, so they interpreted it in many different ways. Sometimes with different words, like the Egyptians and Greeks," his eyes lit up. "And sometimes with different _meanings_ not just words- like the err-" He looked helplessly at Thor. "Ginnungagap," Thor explained. "The Gap of Ginnunga." Bruce snapped his fingers, "That's it- thank you." He nodded at Thor. "Which is closer to what the Greeks believe to be their version of Chaos, rather than the Egyptians," Bruce concluded.

"What did the princess say?" Tony asked quietly. He came back around with a drink and glasses in hand. He passed on to Thor and poured some whisky. "That the gods are _manifestations_ of people's cultures, civilisations and beliefs. The way the Greeks interpreted things came to be- and their gods to be- was different to how the Romans interpreted them- _but_ close enough- and even more different to how the Vikings interpreted them and the Egyptians. What did she say- she said that the Greek/Roman gods adopted traits- like new immigrants staying over several generations- of their new country. Something about pinstripe suits and Hawaiian shirts," Tony shook his head, bemused. "And eventually, the longer they stay there, in those countries- in which case, the longest happened to be Greece and Rome- those traits eventually develop into a flip-side- an entirely different persona and consciousness." Tony looked at Thor. "Like you." Thor winced. "Please, let's not talk about me."

"Sorry," Tony muttered. "But you get it, don't you- just because we interpret things in many different ways, doesn't mean it's not real," Tony explained.

"So the reason as to why any gods don't develop American or British forms, or German, French or Spanish- whatever- is because they didn't stay in those places long enough?" Clint frowned. All of this was beginning to make him feel dizzy. He wondered how the gods could cope with this. And their kids. Made him wonder if being a god was all that great.

"They stayed only for a few centuries," Natasha realised, remembering what the nymph said. "The heart of the flame- the politically strongest centre of Western culture and the source of all these things."

"What did people say about America?" Tony demanded. "They called it a _melting_ _pot_ \- of many different cultures and immigrants. People of German, Italian, Greek, Spanish, Latino, French, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Chinese, Korean, Arab- all these different nationalities, ethnic groups- these different cultures. The Egyptians built their pyramids. But even though they're now mostly ethnic Arab whose gene pool mingled with those of the Native Egyptians from long ago- Egyptian culture- it's still remembered. Archaeology- stories about the pharaohs and their families, Hollywood films, the tourism industry, the mummies. It's still there. People not only remember the Egyptians, but the people of Egypt, take great pride in their ancient history. _Plus_ , it earns them extra money." Tony murmured. "All those diggers- hired by archaeologists- they must have told their families all the treasure they dug up and saw- what it was all about. All the museums- the people working there, the people seeing them. This keeps them _alive_." Tony concluded. "Even though in comparison to the Greeks and the Romans- more parts of those cultures survive than the Egyptians."

"The Egyptians said their gods were banished somewhere, called the Duat," Natasha stated. "But they were brought back."

"And the Greeks and the Romans never vanished because we see traces- like buildings today." Bruce said. "The neo-classical style. The White House. The British Museum. That statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller centre!" He stood up. His eyes wide. "The Eagle- Oh- the eagle. It's a symbol of Zeus. And your father." He looked at Thor. " _They_ survived. And the Lincoln Memorial- that looks Greek."

"Yes- I remember the part about them being banished," Tony agreed, nodding his head. "I also remember- correct me if I'm wrong- the Statue of Liberty. Something about it being modelled on the goddess of Wisdom?"

They all nodded.

"The stronger the memories and influences, the more people spread these things, the easier for the gods to exist," Bruce realised, impressed. "And the guy who made that statue- a Frenchman- was a demigod? The son of Athena?"

"And World War Two- Roosevelt, Churchill and Hitler," Tony mused. "Competing for the next heart of Western Civilisation. Things must have been changing then. The Age of Empires was slowly coming to an end. America must have only been a temporary base for the Greek and Roman gods- until the war was over, Europe was in ruins, America gave them the money to rebuild- and voilà- they saw that all things seemed to come and depend on America- at least at that stage in time. So that was when they must have decided to move-permanently." Tony looked at them.

"And whoever these guys are that are trying to kill them- the Greek and Roman demigods mentioned having to fight in wars. To prevent the Titans rising. And the Egyptians and Vikings too." He was careful not to remind Thor of anything, in case it triggered him going back and forth again. He had only just begun to take a rest from all that. "But they failed. Why? Because they didn't connect the dots. They tried to destroy them from the inside out- because the only way to prevent them from taking power- were these kids." Tony concluded. "These kids stopping them from hurting their parents- and gods." He said. "But then they realised. America is the melting pot. Of all these different cultures and ethnic backgrounds. People come to America from all over the world. The source of what we call international corporate culture. They couldn't destroy them in different times. In different places."

Thor's head perked up. "There is a portal to Asgard in Boston- our pantheon is strongest there." He rumbled.

"And Manhattan- that is where the Greeks and Romans reside," he continued. "Brooklyn – that is where the Egyptian gods are strongest in the country."

"Uh-huh. It all comes together." Tony nodded along. "They realised that."

Natasha shook her head. "So when all these people come together- they bring their culture with them- or at least- parts of it?"

"And it grows," Tony said. "And eventually it becomes so strong in America- that it gives parts of it onward. The _heart_ of Western Civilisation- at least in this age."

His eyes suddenly widened in horror. He froze.

"The portals. You said there was one in Boston?"

Thor nodded, looking confused. "Yes, I did say."

"And the Greek gods were in Manhattan," Tony continued. "And Egyptians in Brooklyn."

Thor looked even more confused. "Yes, what is it?"

"They found the portal," Tony realised. "They found the connection right in the middle of the United States. That's why Loki went to invade in New York. Because he wanted to challenge- even get rid of- not mortal governments and all resistance, but the Greek and Roman gods- in New York- before he moved onto Boston. Because that's where the _heart_ of their civilisation lies."

Everyone gasped. "S***!" Clint muttered. "How could we not see this? How could anybody not know?"

"Possibly because our worlds have been kept separate for centuries," Thor said, his eyes wide with horror.

"Percy said that someone must have talked to your brother," Natasha concluded, looking up at Thor. "Convinced him to turn against you and Odin. They must have told him about America being a melting pot of cultures too."

"And when you guys are kept separate," Bruce realised, "There's no way you can unite."

" _We_ dealt with the Chitauri," Tony realised in astonishment. "The Greeks never came."

Thor shook his head. "My involvement meant that they weren't allowed. No one else was. One god is enough."

"So how do we stop them?" Natasha demanded. "How do we stop America from being a portal into this world- opening up to potential threats like that and these guys?"

"These guys don't know there's a connection," Tony said. "Their spies and sleeper agents amongst the demigods have been caught. But they don't know everything because they don't _trust_ everyone! Damn it! This makes things more difficult to get way ahead of the game." He sank back onto the couch.

"We've gotta tell them." He said looking up at them. "We have to explain to them."

And they did.

* * *

Everyone looked at them in horror.

Aglaia closed her eyes. "Now it makes perfect sense. The portal to going _inside_ and connecting all these pantheons and their threats is in America. But that's not all."

Everyone looked at her apprehensively.

"The serum- that was used to create not only super-soldiers- who've been turned against their parents," Aglaia explained. "But a new super-race to populate the earth."

"That's what you've said," Tony said, looking confused.

"But that's just it," Aglaia said. "A new race. They've still got a few. We destroyed a great deal of serum and super-soldiers. They can't afford to waste anymore- not until they rebuild again."

"Yeah, because not all of the serum was gone," Nico muttered. At least they destroyed the samples they kept.

"So they have another strategy." Percy shook his head, angrily and in despair. He came to the same realisation as his sister. "You do realise, don't you? We've only ever been a nuisance to these guys- we were hardly a threat!"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh gods… You're right." She paled.

"They've got something else planned," Nico said grimly. "Something to wipe out the entire earth."

"But we've already gotten rid of the Infinity Stone," Hazel protested.

"But remember what you told me?" He asked Thor. "That our gods _tapped_ into the Stones' powers- what if they've done the same? Or what if the thing that happened on the carrier was enough to summon- not all the stones- but the ones they need?"

Everyone gasped.

"We might be too late," Hazel whispered. "Oh, gods…"

"We've been busy fighting smaller scale conflicts, and threats… We didn't realise. Not even the spies did," Piper said, feeling sick. Jason held her close.

"They're way ahead of us," Aglaia realised, feeling horrible- _again_.

"And we didn't even catch up that far. Putting aside our differences- creating an alliance, realising that there were spies… That might have come too late."

Aglaia swallowed. "There has to be another way. There has to be another portal, somewhere, so we can go in all places where they are and stop them."

"We can't go back to the United States," Will pointed out gently. "If all this is true, it's too dangerous."

"But we can't just let it happen!" Thalia said, a fierce light in her eyes.

"No way," Clarisse growled.

"No, we might not have to," Aglaia's eyes were massive.

"No, but as we know there's a connection… It all comes down to one thing," she said. "The Christian Bible. The Jewish Torah. The Muslim Qu'ran. What did they say about the beginning?"

"That there was nothing- except for one supreme being," Annabeth stated. "Who had always been there, and will always be there."

Thor looked mildly annoyed- again.

"And that there was one Supreme Being who didn't interfere so much in low-level conflicts," Aglaia realised. "But was always there. And everything else came from Him. Like you said," she said nodding to Tony. "Different interpretations. Doesn't mean they're not real- they all are."

"So there may be another portal." Aglaia realised.

"But first of all, remember this- what are the three of the biggest faiths right now?"

"Christianity, Islam and Judaism." Annabeth responded.

"Uh-huh. And there is Buddhism and Hinduism as well." Aglaia blinked. "Hindu gods have _many_ aspects." She blinked.

"But that's for later, I'm afraid," she said. "First things first: thee three religions all worship _one_ God- the same One. So they all came from the same roots.

"Abraham." Aglaia said firmly. "Abraham had two sons. One with Sarah- his wife, the other with Hagar- his concubine. It was said that God promised to make a nation out of Abraham's descendants. But Sarah was old- too old to have children, and she doubted it would happen. So she gave her Egyptian slave Hagar to Abraham so _she_ could bear his son. Hagar had a son- Ishmael. But Sarah gave birth to a son- Isaac."

"And Isaac became the ancestor for the Hebrews- or Israelites." Annabeth realised.

"And Sarah felt threatened," Aglaia resumed telling. She remembered this- she had plenty of Bible studies. Most of Greece's populations were devout Christians now. "When she saw Ishmael either bullying or playing too roughly with her son Isaac- she demanded that Abraham sent Hagar and her son away. It was predicted that the two sons and their descendants would be in constant conflict with one another."

She took a deep breath. "Abraham despaired, because Ishmael was his son as well. But God told him not to worry- there would be a nation made from the descendants of Ishmael too. And so Hagar and Ishmael left. Ishmael became the ancestors of the Arabs- from where Islam originated. And Isaac, Israel. Judaism came from Israel. And so did Christianity. Not Rome, not Byzantium. Israel." Aglaia's eyes widened. "And Islam states that Muhammad rose to heaven in a certain city in Israel. And that King David had his capital city there- the same city. Jesus was crucified outside that city and spent His last days there- he was also presented in the Temple there- the Temple which Solomon built- which held the Ark of the Covenant- the temple which was destroyed, but had a _mosque_ built over it." She looked at Annabeth.

The holy city for Christians, Muslims and Jews- that same city- is Jerusalem."

"Talk about a melting pot," Tony muttered. "But it's still not safe to go to the Middle East, just like that."

"It's in less danger from supernatural forces, I'm willing to bet," Percy said, snapping his fingers. "As there is one God there- I don't think Loki wanted to go near during his planned invasion. He targeted America."

Thalia frowned. "But America has a very large- _very_ _large_ \- Muslim, Jewish and Christian population."

"Yes, but that's because they're immigrants too, like the others," Annabeth said. "But other immigrants bring cultures, which brings gods, which brings monsters to the U.S. Even Christians- for all white supremacists-" she scowled. "Like the Ku Klux Klan, believed- this wasn't always the land of white people."

"Oh, gods, no." Piper muttered. She was half Cherokee, after all.

"They were immigrants too- they brought their cultures, languages, and religion with them." Annabeth explained. "The others just came afterwards."

"So this didn't come from there," Aglaia concluded. "There places of power… Annabeth you said that during the Second Giant War you guys travelled to Greece and Rome, Italy," she said looking at Annabeth.

"The Giants wanted to tear Mount Olympus at their heart. The Titans went to destroy the Olympians by tearing up their _current_ seat of power," Aglaia realised. "In Manhattan. But the Giants had _Gaea's_ help- they knew the original roots for this culture and civilisation- Mount Olympus- the _actual_ mountain. Delphi. That temple in Sparta. The Parthenon. These were places of the gods' power. Where they would get to them- to tear them up," Aglaia explained. "Their original sources of power. The lands where they came from." She looked at them.

"There is a greater power which they can't challenge- maybe they've overlooked the idea, maybe they think they'll go for it later- when they've won everything. But its source isn't in America. America is the place where immigrants go."

"The American dream," Tony muttered. Percy and Leo agreed.

"That place… Jerusalem." Aglaia stated. "Some of us has to go to Jerusalem."

Thor nodded grimly. He didn't look too happy- at the idea of depending on a Supreme Being that was higher than any god. But right now…

"We have no choice." He said heavily. "They have us surrounded. They are everywhere. In mortal governments. Even within our ranks." He looked wearily at the demigods.

"Jerusalem it is," Percy murmured.

"So how do we get there? Without anyone of them knowing?" Annabeth asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Shrugs were given. Blank stares.

"Curse it," Aglaia muttered. She turned to the Norse demigods. "You said the portal in Brooklyn lead to Asgard?"

"Yeah," Magnus frowned. "Wait, are you thinking-"

"Is there any way to portal to Israel?" Aglaia asked wearily.

Magnus turned to Blitzen, Hearthstone and Sam.

"Well," Sam began uneasily. She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know."

Hearth signed, _It could work._

"Yeah, but we'd need…" Blitz paused, frowning. Hearthstone gave him a few more sentences in sign language and Blitz responded. His eyes wide.

"You guys… Your goddess of magic- you're her kids, right?" He turned to Lou Ellen.

She looked mildly surprised. "You want us to help you- me and my cabin?" She frowned. "I don't know if this could work. We're different, our magic."

"It could work." He grinned at Percy and Sadie nodded proudly.

"It _did_ work." Sadie nodded proud of their effort.

The two- and Percy and Annabeth- began to explain what they did with Setne."

"Wow." Lou Ellen sat back stunned. Blitz, Hearth, Sam and Magnus were stunned and impressed as well.

"This could really work." She frowned. "But that much power…"

"That much _combined_ power," Sadie gently corrected. "This would attract a great deal of attention- possibly monsters."

"And this isn't the source of any of our gods powers," Jason pointed out. "This is a power on its own. We might not be able to do anything to get there."

Thor frowned. "Yes, that should be problematic, as much as I hate to admit it. I will go first- I travel with Mjölnir, or the Bifröst Bridge. Whichever will work."

"Land on the outskirts," Annabeth mentioned. " _Off_ Israel's coast. Not in their territory. The closer you are to Jerusalem and other cities like Mecca and Bethlehem…"

"The weaker your power grows," Aglaia finished, realising what Annabeth was saying.

Thor nodded grimly. "Very well then. Work on that portal. In the meantime, might I suggest creating boundaries around this place so that monsters and beings of evil will not go near?" He asked.

Annabeth and Lou Ellen nodded. "Duly noted." Thor was just testing things.

Thor walked off.

Outside he held Mjölnir. He twirled it around vertically, then shot his arm upwards, and up he went, flying away at tremendous speeds.

* * *

Sure enough Thor returned, disgruntled.

"There is a block there," he muttered. "A force that prevents me from entering, like a shield." He blinked.

"The Bifröst?" Sam asked.

He shook his head. "No use. Heimdall states that we cannot enter- it is the place where gods like us are forbidden to go- even if we tried. Odin says it is forbidden. Higher powers are in use there." He frowned, looking confused. "I have never heard him talking of higher powers before."

"That confirms it," Annabeth said. "Aglaia was right."

"Yes, it appears so," Thor answered.

"So the portal might not work?" Lou Ellen was dismayed.

"Not if we enter Israel territory," Annabeth said sternly.

"Just outside then," Lou Ellen reassured.

Aglaia shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If I go in, I can't go in as a demigod. I can' go in even as a mortal princess." She took a deep breath. "I'm a mortal. As mortal as anyone there. And even then… I might not be allowed."

She shook her head. Percy shook his head, glaring.

"No one ever said you were the one going." Alex nodded along with him.

Annabeth winced. "Percy," she said softly. "She's got the best chance. She's a baptised Christian. And unless there are any Jews or Muslims…"

"I'm a Muslim," Sam said surprised.

"I'm a Catholic," Alex supplied.

"So you'll go with her," Annabeth said sternly.

"Keep her safe- but…" Percy winced. "Don't let her do anything."

"You're one to talk, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

Percy glared at Annabeth. "And that's my point. Aglaia's like me. She's like, even more of me- my best traits and my worse flaws."

Aglaia winced. "We have the same fatal flaw."

"And they know it," Percy glared at Aglaia

"But that flaw is also a strength," Aglaia continued. "And that isn't a sin- not in Christian, Muslim and Jewish eyes."

"This could work," Annabeth said, looking at Percy.

"So you've said," he muttered walking away. "Maybe I'll…" He trailed off, walking away.

Alex sighed, shaking his head. "How soon will the portal be ready?"

Lou Ellen responded: "Soon enough."

* * *

"Got it!" Carter yelled.

"Yup!" Sadie ran for it.

"It's ready!" Lou Ellen yelled excitedly.

Everyone ran to get them.

"Can't take too much," Aglaia had reminded Alex.

"Got it," he mumbled. "Thanks."

"No Ambrosia or Nectar." Aglaia insisted. Alex turned to stare at her. "What? Why?"

"Because it doesn't belong there," she reminded him sternly. "And neither do our weapons." She slammed down her bracelet- Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. "That won't help us there."

Alex looked torn and ready to argue, but she had logic here. This wasn't going to be what they were facing. They shouldn't go armed there. And furthermore, they didn't even know if those things would _work_ there- if they had any enemies there. After all, those metals don't harm mortals. And they don't know if they might offend a Supreme Being… And Angels.

Samirah Al-Abbas sighed. "So… What now?"

Aglaia zipped up her bag. "Off we go."

She felt very vulnerable. But resigned.

"Here we go," Alex muttered.

Magnus looked nervous. "Sam-"

"I know, Magnus," she assured him. "But I'm going to take the risks."

Sam had deliberately decided to leave her weapons behind too. And her Valkyrie swan-cloak/hijab. Instead she opted for an ordinary hijab made of cotton.

No magic food or drink. No weapons. No armour. No use of magical powers, whatsoever.

After all, they ran the risk of not being allowed to go past the boundaries, like Thor had discovered.

But they needed to take the risks.

Aglaia took a deep breath and was about to go through, when she heard scuffling.

Alex frowned and they all turned.

"Andrea! I know you're out there," Aglaia called. "Come out!"

Sure enough, a small girl toddled out.

She was dressed in cardboard 'armour' covered with tin-foil. The cardboard had been taped around her body in Spartan-style gear. Her 'helmet' had been folded over and glued with tin foil. It had a brush end of a scrubbing broom which looked like it had been broken off and dumped in red paint and stuck on top with glue before it even dried. Blotches and splatters of red paint stuck on the tin-foil and cardboard helmet, which Andrea must have thought would be awesome- it looked like blood. She held a stick that must have been the end of the broom that has been clumsily taped with something sharp.

And a manic grin.

It was Andrea- one of the kindergarteners- daughter of Ares.

Aglaia heaved out a heavy sigh. "Come _out_ , all of you!"

Slowly, the toddlers all came out. They wore cardboard and tin-foil covered armour, and broom brushes stuck to their heads over the cardboard and foil.

One of them had a daisy painted on her 'shield'. For her weapon she had a garden trowel.

Two children had gold suns and dancing lyres painted on their armour. They had their small bows and their rubber arrow-heads had been snapped off and replaced by bits of scrap metal, nicked from the Hephaestus Cabin, no doubt.

One of them was wearing a broom-brush head that had been dunked in blue paint with spots and splatters all over his 'helmet'. _Blue_ blood?

He also had a stick with rubber snakes glued around it, twirling around, and Barbie fairy wings stuck to the end. The top was taped with Hephaestus Cabin scrap metal. His sister was dressed identically.

Another kid had plastic, feathery wings taped to her back and sparkly, colourful tin-foil over her cardboard armour. She wore a dress, and face-paint, like she wanted to compete for best-dressed warrior toddler-in-tiaras.

Aglaia gave an exasperated sigh. Of _course_ she knew the kids would do something like this!

Alex gave out a sigh. "Just _what_ were you guys doing?"

"We want to fight," Andrea said with a fierce gleam in her eye that made Aglaia think of her elder sister, Clarisse.

The kid with a blue broom-brush stuck to his head grinned like a maniac.

"And why is that?" Aglaia raised an eyebrow. "This is no place for you," she said sternly.

Andrea pouted.

"Andrea," she said sternly but gently. She looks at the kid's eyes. "Lily," she said, doing the same to the Demeter girl. "Haruko and Marisol," she looked at the Apollo children. "Ryder and Tahliya." The Hermes toddlers. "Bella and Calista," The last two were Aphrodite girls. She closed her eyes. "Where is Miranda?" She was feeling better enough to look after the children. "And Katie?" She could always rely on Katie.

"Listen," she said in a stern, but gentle tone. "Look at me." Sadly they did. Her resolve threatened to crumble.

"Don't be so eager to put yourself in danger," she chastised. "Learn- watch. Train. I've taught you how to begin-"

"And we can fight!" Andrea insisted, brandishing her broom/spear. The tip wobbled and fell off, tape dangling off.

Aglaia resisted the urge to laugh. Andrea looked sulky, as she picked up the piece and began to rewind the tape around the edge again.

Natasha fought off a smirk. It was cute.

"Yes. But that was only the beginning. Remember what I said, about finishing your training?" They nodded glumly.

"Do you know how to kill the monster?"

"Stick 'em with this bit!" Andrea insisted, jabbing her chubby finger at the scrap metal the Hephaestus Cabin had chucked out. Ryder must have raided bins.

"Yes, and do you know that a dragon's scales are much, much harder for a spear, worked in the forges at camp, to cut through?" Aglaia asked. "What happens if you come at them?" Her eyebrows rose.

They looked down.

"If you don't know how to kill it properly, don't try it," she insisted. "Stay here. Train. I'm sure Clarisse would give you something to do- providing it's sensible," she muttered. "Soldiers listen to orders. Because they know unless the commander giving them is stupid, then they won't win unless they listen. And train." She looked hard at them.

"So you'll be ready when your Cabin Councillors say you are," she warned them.

They nodded glumly. They moved away, dejected. Shoulders slumped and heads bowed down.

"Please come back," little Tahliya pleaded. "You need to show me how to shoot a mile away."

"Yeah!" Ryder pouted. "You need to show me all your tricks!"

They dropped their weapons and ran to hug her. Aglaia sighed as she held them close.

"I will." She said. "I'll always come back."

When they moved away, Aglaia grimaced. "At least they didn't bring the babies."

"How many are there?"

"A few," Aglaia muttered. "Two babies." She sighed.

Clint nodded. He had a few of his own- unknown to the other Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D members, except for Natasha and Fury. Maybe Hill.

"Now I see what you guys are protecting. You've got to come back," he muttered.

Aglaia nodded. She looked at Sam- who was pursing her lips- and Alex, who looked saddened, but slightly amused at the kids' antics.

"Let's go," she murmured.

The wall in front of the wall was outlined- it looked like something made out of a slab- something cavemen would seal their cave openings with. A huge round stone. It had been replaced by rock, as a matter of fact, summoned by Hazel. It looked like they engraved deep grooves and symbols into it. Hieroglyphs, runes, and Greek and Roman symbols.

"Get ready," Carter warned.

The Kanes summoned the powers of the gods Horus and Isis to open a portal using the Duat, but not leading into it.

The gods of Egypt had been terrified- though they didn't admit it. They didn't want to fight or be challenged- again.

But they had no choice.

Hearthstone had stone tablets stuck to the stone. They began glowing.

Lou Ellen and her siblings chanted. The lines- including a line around the edge, began glowing, as if this was actually a door shielding them from a bright sunny day outside.

"Alright," Aglaia found herself saying.

Alex took a deep breath. He had never been so nervous before. He thought he'd faced everything. Sam started fiddling with the ends of her hijab.

Percy looked uneasy, still.

"Hold hands," Sadie ordered.

They joined hands and the light flashed brighter, forcing most of them to squint or cover their eyes. It was a combination of lights. Of many different colours. Hieroglyphs appeared on the stone, in lavender. Runes appeared in green. And pale blue light appeared, and strange symbols too- in the stone and the air in front of them.

The stone started to break apart and crack in half.

"Get ready!" Carter shouted.

"Everyone else take a step back!" Lou Ellen shrieked.

Everyone else did, for fear they would get sucked too.

And the stone kept splitting in cracks along the middle, almost reaching the bottom.

The different coloured lights paled and mingled. They became white-coloured light. After all, white light was all colours in one.

How symbolic.

Then the runes, hieroglyphs and symbols glowed brighter in white light. More lines- running horizontally along the middle appeared. The cracks were crooked, Aglaia realised. They had the outline of double doors with all these things etched onto them.

Then the doors- outlined by the light- seemed to break from the stone, collapsing inwards and blinding them all with light before they even realised it, and a whooshing sound.

And a great deal of light. Thor found it was strikingly similar to the Bifröst Bridge, as the light appeared to suck the three of them, until their solid forms and colours, mingled and paled becoming one with the white light, and being pulled at enormous speeds.

Then as suddenly as that had appeared, everything else disappeared.

Everyone else had collapsed or fallen backwards. The large, round stone was still there. There were no outlines. There were no cracks. No symbols, hieroglyphs and runes.

Not even the three demigods, Greek and Norse.

* * *

Aglaia fell flat on her back. She blinked.

She looked to her sides. She could see Sam and Alex struggling to get up. Alex rose and helped her up with one hand.

"Where are we again?" She asked.

"I think we're in think we might be in the Gaza Strip," Alex grunted as he helped Sam up. "Thanks," she muttered.

Aglaia looked startled. "Is-was that a part of Ancient Israel."

Alex frowned. "Must be," he squinted. "This is a very dangerous place to be."

"He's right," Sam piped in. "There's extremists- Muslim and Jewish alike. Israeli and Palestinian militants- and even gangs and common criminals." She looked apprehensive. She looked at Aglaia.

"I think it was Canaanite once," she explained slowly. "Then it was Egyptian. Then Philistine. Then Alexander the Great came."

Aglaia blinked. "Did you learn all that? Are you from around here?"

Sam shook her head. "My mom and grandparents are from Iraq," she explained. "But I learn a lot about history."

"Huh." Was the reply. "So this was disputed territory, even then."

"Yes," Sam adjusted her hijab. "We need to get to Jerusalem."

"And then what?" Alex asked. "Pray? Go the Wailing Wall? Golgotha? The mosque where the temple once stood?"

Sam sighed. "I don't even know if Allah would answer us." She looked down.

"We've gotta move," Alex suggested. He picked up the backpacks and the girls did the same.

This place was deserted. A bombed-out neighbourhood, Aglaia realised. Who did it? Israeli militants? Or Palestinian? Either way, she felt like it didn't matter. Both sides were not going to go for peaceful co-existence- not in this generation, anyway.

They found shelter- in a bombed out lobby of what might have been an office building once.

They huddled near the wall, taking off their packs.

Aglaia was silent for a long while.

"Samirah," she said quietly. "Did you ever feel… That you might be doing the wrong thing when you accepted the job of being a Valkyrie? Because you're a Muslim? I mean, you still wear the hijab."

Sam looked up. "Yes." She admitted quietly. She looked down. "I was chosen to be a Valkyrie by Odin. I didn't believe it. After all, a Muslim was never supposed to worship any _other_ gods. Only Allah." She looked down. "And here I was, _working_ for a pagan king of the gods, stealing away the spirits of those who died valiantly in battle, taking them to Valhalla, where they would train and prepare for the end of the Viking world," she sighed. "After a while, I found that I fit right in. I was part of a team. Back home- in the States, I mean- I would stick out like a sore thumb. Especially after 9/11." Aglaia winced in sympathy and even Alex grimaced.

That can't have been easy or pleasant for a young girl- to deal with all the 'Islamaphobia', because a comparatively small bunch of a***holes attacked and a bunch of white supremacists and Xenophobic people found excuses, like them taking jobs away, and the possible threat of terrorism. Even for a young girl. She must have experienced racism, possibly from adults as well.

"And even amongst Iraqi-Americans… I was born out of wedlock. My grandparents- Jid and Bibi- raised me and loved me- accepted me, even though they were as traditional as could be, and my mom had a relationship with a guy she didn't marry." She sighed. "They never knew. My mom died when I was young. They raised me like a good Muslim girl- I didn't have too much contact with boys, I went to the mosque, especially on Fridays, I prayed five times a day, did charity, studied and did my chores, even chose to wear a hijab. I was a good Muslim girl- and the people of my community-" She pressed her lips in a tight line. "They didn't accept me. They knew I was born out of wedlock. They didn't want anybody associating with me. Certainly not their kids, including their sons. They didn't want the possibility that someday, their sons would marry me. The other boys, _not_ Iraqi-Americans, most of them just didn't understand, what it was like and how important it was for me- my culture, my religion. Others were like the president," she scowled.

"There were people telling me to go back home, even though I was born in the United States. I joined the Valkyries, because I wanted to fit in. I wanted to be accepted- a proud member of a society, just like an extended family. At home, only Amir Fadlan and his family accepted and liked me- Amir and I are engaged," she explained. Their eyebrows shot up. "It's an arranged match, but I wouldn't have it any other way," she said determinedly.

Aglaia nodded, not really liking arrangements- even royals have stopped them a long time ago- and Alex did as well. But if Amir was what made her happy and he and his family accepted her and treated her well… Then there was no reason why not.

"I had a chance," Sam sighed. "I felt guilty. I felt that I was weak. But I wanted to be a part of… Something. So I took it. And I felt at home." Her face fell. "Until I found out who my father is."

Aglaia cocked her head to one side and Alex's brow furrowed.

Sam sighed, closing her eyes, dreading the worse. "Loki." She admitted.

Aglaia nodded, slowly. Alex sighed. "That can't be helped," he reminded her.

Her head shot up. "You're not mad?" She asked, warily.

"Should we be?" Aglaia scoffed. "None of us chose this life." Aglaia then realised. "But they treated you like an outcast again, didn't they?" She asked gently.

Sam nodded. "I was determined to regain my place- to prove that just because my father is Loki, doesn't mean I'm like him."

"You shouldn't have had to," Alex's voice had a hard edge. "If people are going to blame you for something that isn't your fault, than they're not worth the effort. Not by a long shot." His mother wasn't the only one who was bitter about his sole existence. The other kids hated him. And the teachers. Alex had no expectations from them, even at an early age. They would only mock him for being a pathetic wannabe.

"But I _had_ to try," Sam sighed. "I had to prove myself- Loki isn't a nice guy- and _that's_ putting it mildly. Ever since the Chitauri invasion- though that's in another aspect- people have grown even worse." She looked out into the distance.

"And then I asked myself- am I doing the right thing? I thought I did. I was sparing brave, good souls from dying a terrible, slow death- I brought them somewhere where they could live in luxury- feast and make friends- even family with the others there. Then they would train and be brothers and sisters-in-arms. They would combat Ragnarök," she stated. "The ending of the Viking World. But…" She paused. "I'm lying to my grandparents," she admitted. "I'm being secretive to Amir and his family who unlike the others trust and accept me. A good Muslim girl doesn't do that."

Aglaia couldn't help but feel a strong surge of pity. So did Alex.

"I felt terrible, every time I entered the mosque," Sam admitted. "Because I felt like I had no right to be there. Oh, I don't think Allah would blame a child for its parentage, but I was willingly _working_ for the Valkyries- for Odin," she admitted. "Muslims believed in Heaven and Hell. So do Christians," Sam continued. "And Jews in Sheol- or at least the Ancient Israelites," she frowned. "I don't know if they believe in Heaven and Hell. It is an Abrahamic thing after all."

"The word for Sheol in certain scriptures, is substituted for the Greek 'Hades'," Aglaia explained. "Possibly because the Bible was first written in Greek. In Christian tradition, they said that Jesus passed through that place where souls went- a cold, dark place- before setting the souls free, and rising to Heaven."

Alex sat straighter. "Yeah, I remember. It was in the Apostle's Creed which we recite during mass."

"Another connection," Sam sighed.

"I felt I was the worst person sometimes," Aglaia admitted. "Because during our civil war, soon after I was born, me and my mother were separated." They looked at her. "I was sent to a Meteora Monastery." She explained. "The monastery sat right on top of a Meteora cliff- very difficult to access. Hard to target. And the nuns there kept me safe- guarded me, loved me. And here I was.

"It wasn't my fault I was born a demigod," she said, looking down. "But even though I denied it- even though I questioned- _begged_ Chiron, until he reassured me that there is a singular God- or at least, there likely is one- up there, I wasn't completely reassured. Still, the campers became my family. Percy _was_ my family. Camp was a second home- Greece will always be my first. And Denmark. I funded the building of New Athens- a city for demigods and their descendants," she stated. "And a temple," she said quietly. "There was a temple, like the pre-Christian Pantheon in Rome, before it got converted. I was accepted," she looked up at them. "I was part of that place. I wasn't hated back home- unless you counted my stepfather- but I stood out. I would never fit in. In Greece, Denmark or anywhere else, I was never just another citizen." She admitted. "So I began fighting with the others- I already knew martial arts. I taught them. I helped them. I gave suggestions. I helped revive the Acient Greek culture back at Camp Half-Blood, just as they did the Ancient Romans at New Rome." She looked at them.

"When you're part of a Greek phalanx, half of your shield is for you, the other half is for the person next to you," she whispered. "Some people believed that the Ancient Spartans were stripped off their individuality. But when you take part in a protest march, when you go to support a sports team, wear the colours, even travel… That doesn't take away your individuality- at least, it doesn't feel like it. It makes you feel bigger, because you are a part of something more than yourself. It gives you a purpose." She closed her eyes.

"So I thought to be the best person I could possibly be- for the other demigods, Chiron, and the gods of Olympus. I felt like they'd given me something. I felt I was a part of something- and that something just included- and came from- _them_. I often prayed to my father. But it wasn't just my father," she admitted shamefully. "Other gods too. I burnt sacrifices- not live animals but part of our meals. I acted as a sort-of High Priestess, because I cleaned the temple every morning before everyone else got there- and burnt offerings for them. In every way, I have absolutely no right to be here. I saw that the minor gods- including my half-sister, Kymopoleia, felt like they were being overlooked. Disrespected. I heard Jason say that he promised every shrine for _all_ the gods. So I decided to help him." She admitted. "The same way Solomon turned against Yahweh in the end, when he listened to his many foreign wives and agreed to build temples for them. The same way King Ahab agreed to please his wife to persecute priests and prophets, and build temples to Dagon."

Alex shook his head vehemently. "You weren't like that. You _never_ harmed anyone- or even looked down on them."

"But I turned away," she said, her eyes shining with tears. "And we were so devout in Greece- I wonder what the nuns who kept me safe must have thought when they heard the evening news. That the princess they guarded, supported the Greek gods- and claimed their existence." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I reassured myself that we didn't worship them the same way the ancients did. But now… I'm not so sure. He is my father though," she said, almost pleadingly. "There's nothing I can do about it. And I can't abandon the campers. It's not _their_ fault either."

"Shhh," Alex went closer to her and put his arm around her. "When I was rescued," he began softly. "They took me back to Ireland. It was the Greek royal forces that rescued me, remember?"

Aglaia looked up and blinked. "Really?" Alex nodded. "I went back to Ireland. The general who took me- his name was Aidan. He saw potential in me. I don't think he saw the makings of a hero- or a good person. But I think he saw the makings of a soldier. The perfect soldier, he called me. So I ended up in military school. I skipped levels because I was good. I _was_ a soldier. But I think they were disturbed. I was emotionless- I didn't answer to torments and bullying. The teachers and commanding officers didn't affect me, or get me weary or sobbing. But it was like I didn't feel anything. I didn't want friendship. Oh, I knew I had to cooperate with everyone else. I knew I had to be part of a team. But that was just it- I spent years alone. And I didn't trust anyone to be my _friend_. I didn't know how to be a friend. And if there was one thing that endangered my future in the armed forces, it was my team spirit." He shook his head. "Aidan was concerned. He began taking me to church." He chuckled softly. "I was suspicious. I was dubious, I admit. He talked to the priest and the priest talked to me like I was some scared kid." He shook his head.

"Aidan was concerned that I might not feel as strongly moral as anyone else. He suspected that I might have psychopathy- after all- you've been to Eastern Europe, you've told me- institutionalised kids there had pathways in their brains blocked or not fully made because they didn't have mother-love. Or father-love. They never knew what it meant to be a family, even though they were abused. My dad I never knew- he didn't even know I existed at that stage. My mum _hated_ the fact that I breathed. Her boyfriends were happy and excited to take every opportunity to hurt me. The kids at school mocked and jeered at me- I was an outcast, because my home-life was so pathetic and they could sense it," he shook his head. "And the teachers- I was a pain. The kids reported me if I ever tried to defend myself or fight back. Three against one- so I would be in trouble. They learned to hate the mention of my name. I had ADHD and Dyslexia- that was frustrating and a challenge for them. I was a bother- a nuisance or problem that couldn't be solved. So what did I know about family-love, I ask you?

"Aidan was afraid I might suffer from psychopathy," Alex admitted. "I often wondered that too. It's a mental illness after all- and it doesn't always mean the person is a murderer- just that they don't feel pain, grief or guilt the same way as an ordinary guy. Because their pathways in their brain are blocked. Or never fully developed. Because they never knew love or family- or because they were born that way."

He took a deep breath. "So Father John sought a mission to make me feel _compelled_ to be a good person- to make me feel good when I gave meals to the homeless. To make me feel pity for someone dying. To make me feel bad whenever I did something I wasn't supposed to," he laughed softly. "He cared for me- him and Aidan. The third and fourth persons to do so. He did succeed- or at least partially. I began to feel. Most importantly, he wanted me to have hope for the human race- that we weren't all rotten to the soul and deserved whatever awful thing got heaped on us- I know I often thought I was as bad as all the rest. He succeeded in that at least. He and Aidan- and someone else- made me realise there was good in this world- and it was worth fighting for." He sighed. "Christians aren't like pagans. Or neo-pagans. We're supposed to forgive. We don't take revenge. That's only one thing. We don't make human sacrifices- because that's not the way to do it. Jesus already did that on the cross, I was told. I began to feel things the day I was rescued from the Agóna. And I was at the hospital." He looked hard at Aglaia.

"I was at the hospital. I was probably injured, sick or dying. Maybe of malnutrition, maybe an infection. Maybe I got shot. All I knew is that I was going to die- but at least, I thought, I killed someone. And that the whole world was going to collapse all around me- which satisfied me- because it was something I felt they deserved.

"Then I saw it." He answered. "Or someone. Someone speaking gently to me, which puzzled me, big-time. I heard teachers speaking gently to poor little Tommy or Gracie, so-and-so, trying to calm them down. I heard my mum crooning drunkenly to her boyfriends, assuring them that they would beat me up later. But why did it feel different? Why did it seem closer? Someone was speaking to me- but I was in denial. It can't be to me. Or at least, it can't be gentle. I was an atheist, I think prior to Father John and Aidan. I never cared a whit if there were gods, because as sure as hell, I didn't believe they cared about _us_. So why should I bother to care? About _them_ or the scum called humanity? But I was confused, because there was someone speaking to me- a voice like no other- and someone's face emerged- a face like no other- and she was around my age- and looking at me. She was speaking to me. And I was in a state of rapture, as Father John used to say." He smiled a bit. "For the first time I thought angels existed. Because this could only be one. Someone I never forgot.

"You don't remember do you?"

And Aglaia looked confused- before her eyes widened.

* * *

 _Sokovia, many years before…_

 _The boy looked dead- or at least half dead. He was covered in blood. Whether it was his blood, or someone else's, Aglaia couldn't tell._

 _She had been in Sokovia for less than_ threedays _and already, she had seen more death and suffering up close than was normal. It haunted her. This boy was only a little older than her._

 _She couldn't stop herself from running over to his side as fast as she could._

 _He was unconscious. His hair was matted with blood, dirt and small stones from outside where he had fallen. Probably shot. His eyes were closed._

" _It's alright," she said desperately in English. "You're going to be alright."_

 _She stifled a small sob._

" _I'm not going to leave you," she whispered. "I'm not going to let you die. You won't be alone, you'll_ never _be alone. I will be there for you and look after you- and you will grow up and grow old and do whatever it is you want in your life- because you have so much to live for," she kept going._

 _He barely stirred. But she wondered if he was listening._

" _And you won't be alone. You don't have to be- no one will hurt you anymore."_

 _For the fraction of a second, she saw his eyes open. She caught her breath. They were so blue._

 _She took his hand. It was surprisingly warm. She gently held it. She gave him a reassuring smile._

 _He slipped back into unconsciousness, but it looked like he was trying very hard to keep himself awake- like he wanted to gaze and memorise her face, like he wanted to know if she was real._

* * *

"You."

* * *

 **Surprise: This came earlier than expected. Anyone else get that so far- no Loki or bad guys just yet.**

 **Yes, there are many more gods. But I _had_ to find some space first to fit them all in the plotline. And a way and reason as to why they all connected together.**


	37. Chapter 37

**This Chapter:** **Bear with me this is going to be lengthy. Percy and Annabeth back in Greece find out the identity of Eris' boss- and what Kwai is planning to do- just what they were doing. The Avengers speak to a stunned- and possibly terrified, though he doesn't show it- Fury. While Aglaia, Alex and Sam gets attacked- by malevolent supernatural forces not from the Greek, Roman, Egyptian or Viking world, bent on tormenting them.**

* * *

 **To** **Guest Reviewer:** **Haha! Okay, then. What about a prequel. Aglaia won't feature so much, and neither would Annabeth. But Percy, Nico, and Alex, Mizuki, her sister Eleana and another girl Drypetis would. The Mr. I'm-so-Prince-Charming-with-the-bronze-hair- I think you can guess who that is, and maybe why they don't like him so much. Or his wife. His daughter however, is a different story. As for Thanos… Just keep reading. It will be answered in this chapter.**

 **To** **Sam:** **Wow. I'm getting a lot of requests. I'll consider it- I've already started planning a sequel for this one- and I got a request for a prequel.**

* * *

Sam squinted her eyes in the horizon.

"Just so you know," Aglaia muttered. "I can speak a little Hebrew. Definitely not fluent."

"Yeah, but there are bound to be English-speakers in Israel and Palestine- if we ever need that. I can speak Arabic," she offered helpfully.

"Great," Aglaia sighed. "So you're a fluent speaker?" She asked hopefully.

Sam nodded. "First language though I was born in the US."

"That's great, we need to keep moving- I don't fancy any mortals, Israeli or Palestinian- finding us. They are definitely going to be aggressive to three foreign-looking teens." Alex sighed. "We need to leave."

Sam agreed. The Gaza Strip wasn't something which was normally frequented by teen tourists, born in the west.

* * *

"Urgh," Percy groaned.

"Percy," Annabeth tried to speak gently. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Percy grumbled.

He was right. Percy covered his face with his hands. "Percy," Annabeth hesitated.

"No," Percy shook his head. "I stink at this- protecting people. I'm supposed to protect people, and I do- or at least I try- but everyone else ends up worse off than if I just leave them to live or die on their own."

"Percy!" Annabeth grabbed his hand. "Don't say that." She looked back to make sure no one was listening. "Countless people would never have survived the wars if it wasn't for you," she said more quietly. "You can't protect everyone in this world, Percy. In war, people fight and many die. That's just what happens. When it's _not_ war, then there is no reason for these things happening, except the Fates." She sat down next to him.

"There's something else I've been thinking about," Annabeth admitted quietly. "Something strange. Percy- I know that the Infinity Stones are dangerous. Especially when they're all together at once. But remember what Thor said, about the last one being a myth- until Aglaia found it?" Percy's eyes darkened.

"We were right- someone who knew about all of this, must have been ancient and aware for centuries. Even Gaea was asleep for millennia, yet she managed to have some form of her consciousness alert and aware- she visited Leo and killed his mother, just so she could get to him in the future? How did she know that he would be a threat?"

"Kind of self-fulfilling, don't you think?" Percy muttered. "All these prophecies- Perseus' grandfather, Helen's suitors-" He gave a grimace. "Oedipus."

Seemed to him it was actually stupid to act on a prophecy that way- by making themselves be the villains and eliminating any chance of the future enemy a friend- or at least neutral. Gaea tried that too late.

"Yes, but how did she know?" Annabeth pressed on. "How did she know Leo was going to be a threat?"

Percy shrugged. "Rhea, the mother Titaness, remember her? She had an oracle- the Grove of Dodona that Apollo went to save. The titans Koios and Phoebe- they could see the future- Apollo-" His eyes bugged.

"Apollo," he said quietly. "That's it- Apollo's grandparents were Koios and Phoebe- the ones we met in Tartarus."

Annabeth blinked. "Well, yeah- but I mean-" Percy shook his head, fervently.

"No, listen. Apollo inherited his powers from them- right? And Rhea had an oracle- so that means at least _some_ titans could see the future. Even though Rhea wasn't _explicitly_ the Titaness of foresight as Phoebe was. Annabeth," he asked quietly. "What if Gaea could see the future?"

Annabeth's grey eyes widened.

"Or at least sense it," she murmured, still astonished. "She can't have known the exact details- like why Leo and Hazel were happy to go after her, but she must have sensed they were two of the ones," she breathed. "And they always seemed to know where to find us- even if we travelled by sea and air. Gaea was keeping them informed. She could sense things- past, present and future."

"She didn't know the details, but she must have known something." Percy stood up.

"So Primordials know these things too," Percy said, running a hand through his already-messy hair. "And we know there's at least one Primordial left that's still after us- damn it! Why didn't we see this _sooner_?! Why didn't we guess this?"

"Percy- wha-" Then her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Tartarus."

* * *

"Tartarus." Percy said the word to all the assembly.

Will looked at the others and frowned. "What is it?" He asked uneasily. "How bad can it-"

"No- Tartarus," Percy shook his head vehemently. "The Primordial Tartarus- spirit of the Pit. He's the Primordial who's behind all this."

"Father of the Giants," Nico breathed.

"It all makes perfect sense," Annabeth explained. "Tartarus. The Titans were thrown into Tartarus. Gaea gave birth to the Giants, fathered by _Tartarus_. We- I mean, me and Percy-" she spared a quick glance at her boyfriend. "Escaped from Tartarus through the Doors of Death. And I can't imagine he would be happy with that."

"No, I don't think so," Percy muttered. "We turned one of his own sons against him. _And_ we escaped."

"Exactly," Annabeth breathed. "Eris lived down in Tartarus- Percy and I met her there." She winced. "Tartarus is a Primordial spirit- he's as far below Hades as the sky is above earth. Monsters are reformed from Tartarus."

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Steve warned "Tartarus is-"

"The deepest, darkest pit of hell in Greek mythology?" Tony frowned.

The Greek and Roman demigods looked at one another. "Yes," Will said quietly. "Though it differs from the Underworld."

"How?"

"Kinda like the gods' recycling bin for their enemies," Leo helpfully suggested, which made his friends roll their eyes.

"Oh." Tony frowned. "An evil, recycling _bin,_ is out to get us?"

"And conquer the world?" Clint asked incredulously. "Destroy the gods?"

Reyna gave an exasperated sigh. "Tartarus is more than something as silly as that. It is a Primordial- one of the first beings created by Chaos- just like Gaea, Mother-Earth, Ouranos- the Sky, and so forth."

Natasha frowned. "All the things I read about in Greek mythology say that Tartarus was a part of the Underworld."

"It's deeper than that- and it's more," Nico warned. "It isn't part of Erebus- my father's realm. Nothing and no one can control it."

"The gods throw their greatest and evilest enemies into Tartarus," Annabeth explained. "It's both a place- a seemingly bottomless pit of _nothing_ \- and a Primordial which is its spirit. The pit itself is Primordial's Body- just like the whole earth was Gaea's. We-" She swallowed and looked back at Percy. "We fell to Tartarus once." She was pale. "It must have taken us countless days and nights to actually reach the bottom."

"Whoa," Tony's eyes were wide.

"It's a place of such malevolent evil that the gods dare not go near it," Reyna breathed. "You have no idea of how an actual place can actually be evil- until you go near it." Nico nodded, his face paler than usual.

"Monsters regenerate and reform from Tartarus," he explained. "After we kill them."

Natasha frowned. "After?"

"They don't stay dead," Percy said quietly. "You can dispel them for a while, maybe even a lifetime or centuries if you're lucky. But eventually, they reform- their essences- when they're killed- are sent back to Tartarus, and that's where they reform before they try to find a way back into the mortal world."

Bruce's face looked green- and he wasn't turning into the Hulk. "So- you have to kill them- again and again?"

He received gloomy, dull and sad looks from the Greek and Roman demigods.

Carter took a shaky breath. "Wow." He stared at horror and sympathy for Percy. Even Sadie was doing the same.

"And the worst monsters were let out by Tartarus- the Primordial spirit." Annabeth continued. "During our wars."

"Gaea," Percy said immediately. " _She_ must have told him. He would do anything for her. During our trip down in Tartarus, he called her his _beloved_. Sounded like he really worshipped her."

"The ground she walked upon," Leo quipped. "Or the ground in general, because that's what she is."

A few people cracked smiles.

Natasha shook her head. "I thought the sky-guy- Ouranos- was the one Gaea was married to."

"Firstly, _yes_ ," Percy answered. "First it was just the two of them along with Chaos. Then Pontus and Tartarus showed up along with the other Primordials. And Tartarus might have taken an interest in Gaea."

"Pure evil," Tony muttered. "Could do nothing less than taking another guy's girl."

"Gaea gave birth to the Titans- these were fathered by Ouranos," Annabeth explained. "Then she gave birth to the Hekatonkheires and the Elder Cyclops- The Hundred-Handed Ones and the giants with one eye in the middle of their foreheads, respectively."

"Whoa," Tony muttered. "Talk about family issues. In the Old Days, Daddy wouldn't be happy."

"He wasn't," Percy agreed. "He threw them down into Tartarus- the _pit_." Everyone winced.

"But even _that's_ extreme," Tony said.

"Gaea was so mad- she told her elder kids- the Titans to kill their father," Piper explained. "They were hesitant- until one kid spoke up- Kronos- the youngest of the twelve."

" _And_ the most twisted," Percy put in. "He picked four of his brothers- and they held him down while Kronos chopped him to pieces- starting from the place where it hurts guys the most."

"Ooohhh," Tony and Clint said.

"Yeah," Percy mumbled. "Before he died, Ouranos warned Kronos that if he did this, one of _his_ own children would do the same thing to him. Then he tossed the pieces in the ocean- because his fifth brother, Oceanus, didn't help them along with the others."

"Maybe _he_ was the smart one," Clint suggested.

"And the other Titans settled down and got married-" Percy thought it best not to mention who married who. "They had kids. But Kronos didn't- but there was Rhea- the most gorgeous Titaness. He decided to marry her. Then she gave birth to their first child. Kronos was worried about the prophecy- maybe he thought the kid would be a monster. But it was _perfect_. Too perfect. The baby girl, who Rhea named Hestia- she wasn't exactly a Titan. Kronos must have felt like the old Nokia issue looking at the latest smartphone brand."

Tony gasped. "That sucks!" He earned an eye roll from Steve, though Clint agreed with him.

"And so he decided on the best way to get rid of her. He _swallowed_ her."

"What?" Came several voices at once.

"No fricking way," Magnus' eyes were wide. "Swallowed her- as in _gulp_?"

"Gulp," Percy agreed. "And the next kid was born- Kronos took one look at her, realised she was a goddess and not a Titaness- and swallowed her again. Same with the next kid. And the next. And the next. And Rhea couldn't do anything about it because it was Kronos' right- as a father- to hold his kids."

"Was it his _right_ to eat them too?" Carter asked in disbelief.

"Well, no. But everyone else was too scared to talk to him. Otherwise, they _worked_ for him. And so when Rhea was expecting baby Zeus- she hid from Kronos in Crete. Had the baby in a cave. Gaea told her what to do. She told Kronos that their brother Koios- who could see the future- claimed that if she had the baby in Crete- it would be the most perfect yet." Percy explained.

" _Their_ brother," Bruce echoed. The Greek and Roman demigods winced.

"Best not to ask," Jason muttered. "Just remember gods don't have regular DNA the same way humans do."

Bruce accepted this and decided to keep silent. It was better not to ask.

"So Rhea ran away. She had the baby- which started to cry. So Gaea, her mother- again, don't ask- sent up some help. The Kouretes- whom Gaea sent to drown out the sounds of the baby's crying. Several nymphs who took care of the honey and fed him milk from a goat, Amaltheia. Gaea also brought out a large stone, which Rhea wrapped in swaddling cloths, which was the same size and weight of a baby god." Annabeth stated.

Tony's brow furrowed. "So the stone…"

"It fooled Kronos," Annabeth continued. "And he swallowed the stone instead."

"Rock-head," Blitzen muttered and Tony agreed with him.

 _Idiot_ , Hearthstone signed.

"Slick," Sadie snorted.

"So Zeus grew up, and when he was old enough, Rhea brought him to Kronos' palace on Mount Othrys, pretending he was a cupbearer," Annabeth said. "And he gave Kronos a mixture of Mustard and Nectar-wine, to make him throw up his undigested siblings, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia."

" _Ewwww,"_ Came the response from many, including Tony.

"And the gods escaped and plotted revenge. They fought the Titans in a war."

"And they won," Tony concluded. "Yes." Reyna said darkly. "Until Mother Earth- Gaea woke up from her nap- and realised that her children were thrown in Tartarus."

" _Long_ nap, then." Tony and Clint simultaneously said.

"And Gaea gave birth to the Giants. These were fathered by Tartarus- the Primordial- and they were born so as to avenge the Titans, and destroy the Olympians," Reyna continued. "And that was the First Titan and Giant Wars."

"And the Second Titan and Giant Wars were the ones we already fought- when the Titans came back- they failed- because of Percy-" Percy sighed. "And Gaea sensed something was wrong and was angered. She regenerated the Giants- her brood with Tartarus. Tartarus is still soft on her," Percy's mouth twisted into a grimace at the mention of that. "He worships Gaea- said she was wise to wake up, and called her his _beloved_." Annabeth said, grimacing herself.

"And then long-story short, me and Annabeth- well, this _pit_ that lead straight to Tartarus opened up in Italy. We both got sucked in-"

"Or rather," Frank said sulkily. "Annabeth got sucked in and you wouldn't let go of her."

"That's sweet," Clint said, sounding surprised.

Annabeth sighed. "We fell. It must have taken us countless _days_ and nights for us to reach the bottom."

"I'd always imagined Tartarus as this bottomless, dark pit of evil." Percy admitted. "But it was also a _place_."

"What was it like?" Travis quietly asked.

Percy grimaced. "Worse than anything you can ever feel, imagine or dream of. But we had to continue. We had to close the Doors of Death- which had been opened by Gaea- or else all these dead monsters would keep on coming out- and they wouldn't stay dead for long. And the titans were there-" Percy remembered. He swallowed through a dry throat. "I saw Hyperion."

There were gasps. "Hyperion?" Katie Gardner gasped. "But he-"

"Got imprisoned in a maple tree," Percy muttered. "During the Second Titan War." He got a few funny looks, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Yet there he was, still regenerating, I think. He hadn't fully formed yet. But the others had."

Everyone else turned pale. "Who?" Reyna croaked.

"Koios," Percy mentioned. "Krios. They were there. Iapetus is no threat. But the Titans were there- and they mentioned that Gaea would want them to rule- even over her Giants. They were her first and favourite children."

"Or so they believed," Annabeth put in. "Titans aren't known for their modesty- or at least not most of them."

"Nope," Percy agreed. "But they were definitely reforming. Only Kronos was missing."

"We encountered Eris," Percy's face twisted in hate. "And her mother the primordial goddess Nyx. It was very fast, though. Compared to the others. Then we found Damasen."

Everyone looked confused. "Who's Damasen?" Connor muttered.

"Giant," Annabeth explained. "Not like the others of Gaea and Tartarus' brood. He was meant to be the anti-Mars, but he was peaceful. He was gentle and loved by all the mortal farmers whom he helped. He was a great guy," she got softly.

"Damasen's parents viewed him as a disappointment," she continued. "And they sent a drakon to terrorise the mortals he protected. It killed a farmer. Damasen got enraged. He hunted down the drakon and killed it, and for that, his father sucked him back into his pit of evil." Annabeth looked saddened. Percy did too. "He was condemned to fight that drakon which regenerated every day, and kill it. Until he met us."

"We met Tartarus," Percy continued. "Face-to-face with the Primordial himself. And he was more terrifying than anything I've ever encountered. We had no hope. But Damasen showed up- riding the drakon and threatening his dad." Percy looked pained. "He gave us time to escape. Him…. And Bob." He looked at Nico and Thalia who remembered. Their eyes widened.

"So we got through the Doors of Death," Percy continued. "And Tartarus clearly isn't happy with it. Especially as we turned his own son against him. _And_ a Titan."

"A Titan?" Travis asked, confused.

"Bob was the Titan Iapetus," Annabeth chuckled. "Until he threw him into the River Lethe to prevent him from escaping. Ever since then he became known as Bob- Percy's friend."

Percy, Nico and Thalia chuckled.

"Bob found out about his former life," Percy admitted. "He chose to stay as he was- not the Titan that murdered his own father."

"The Lethe is the river of forgetfulness," Nico added, seeing the confused looks on Natasha and Clint's faces. They nodded in understanding.

"So that's why Tartarus has a grudge against us," Percy muttered. "And he's willing to do whatever it takes, to destroy the gods- and their children. But he knows that he would have to destroy the gods of other pantheons too, in order to take over the world. Tartarus thrives on evil- he _is_ evil personified- if any of the Primordials could be called that. He is nothing like you've ever met."

Piper shook her head. "But Aglaia said whoever wanted to do this wanted to install the Titans- and Kronos. Why then, is Tartarus working on resurrecting Gaea's first children with _Ouranos_?" She frowned.

"Gaea is gone," Annabeth said quietly. Percy nodded. "Even immortality has its limits. For example- Helios and Selene." He said. "They were the sun and moon gods, but the Romans decided to pass them on- worship Apollo and Artemis as them instead. So they faded. They were forgotten."

"Maybe the same happened to other gods of forgotten civilisations," Annabeth theorised. "Like the Hittites. These guys had a thousand gods. Maybe the Babylonians."

The Avengers looked at one another.

The demigods and magicians from all pantheons were too shocked to say anything.

"Our gods could die," Zia said quietly. "But they would only end up in the Duat- or like Osiris- he became the lord of the Underworld. There are very few things that can kill an immortal."

Percy winced. "Living for thousands and thousands of years… And totally alone. Can you imagine that?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"But there are other ways," Annabeth warned. "The other way is the Scattering. That's what we did to Gaea and Kronos. What Kronos did to Ouranos, his father. Technically, the sky still exists and so does the earth, but they can never form a consciousness again, because whatever they had was damaged severely enough they can't reform."

"Unless they got the Infinity Stones," Hazel whispered. Everyone turned to look at her.

"That's how they were planning to do it," she whispered. "The Infinity Stones, as you've said." She looked at Thor. "And the Infinity Stones were almost summoned by the Seventh- which Aglaia had inside of her. But they must have a backup plan."

"There's another thing," Annabeth warned them. "When we met…" She took a deep breath, paled and shuddered, before Percy put his arm around her. "Tartarus. We saw faces in his armour when he appeared to us in physical form. Gorgons. Titans. Giants. They were like trapped faces, trying to get out," she whispered, really pale.

"He could easily let them out," Percy said, unhappily. "The other Titans who weren't subject to the Scattering. After all- Kronos was cut into a thousand pieces, but he remained alive- and regenerated to form a consciousness over the millennia before he experienced _that_. They only need the Infinity Stones for Kronos and to take over the universe. Gaea- that must have been her last wishes to Tartarus. To release the brood she had with Kronos in case she failed."

"And they could bring her back," Annabeth realised. "With the Infinity Stones, they could definitely bring them _all_ back."

Everyone else went pale.

"But how do they plan on getting the Infinity Stones?" Clarisse argued.

"Kwai," Percy answered them.

* * *

A few seconds went by. At first, most people looked confused, before they started looking thoughtful. Wasn't Kwai…

"The magician they rescued before the Egyptian Doomsday," Percy went on.

The Egyptians stared at them in horror. "They're planning on using Kwai. They can't access the evil dead of other realms, like the Egyptian one, because Tartarus is specifically Greek- or even Roman. So they're going to find a way- a portal to connect it all."

"A portal?" Clint asked uneasily. He remembered the Tesseract- the thing that Loki used.

"A portal." Percy murmured running his hand through his hair. "In the United States perhaps, but…" he shook his head. "The US… I don't know, it doesn't feel right. Something definitely isn't right. When I met… Nekhbet, the Egyptian Vulture goddess-"

"The Egyptians have a _vulture_ goddess?" Tony spluttered without meaning to. He shook his head. "Sorry. Please continue."

"Nekhbet," Percy continued. "She knows that the Mist encompasses everything- not just the Greek world. The Mist is what keeps mortals see nothing out of the ordinary, and that happens when the ordinary world of mortals mingle with the supernatural."

"It generates Mist," Annabeth pressed. "Which distorts what the mortals see and perceive inside their minds. They see nothing out of the ordinary."

"My sword can appear to be a baseball bat or a rifle to mortal's eyes." Percy went on. "Heck, my hellhound even appeared to be a poodle. Monsters can sneak up and try to eat an unsuspecting demigod using the Mist as a disguise- that's why many of them have gone undercover to mortal schools as teachers."

The Avengers looked taken aback. So did the Egyptians.

Magnus grimaced. "That does not sound pleasant." He said. "Knowing our luck-"

"People will naturally blame us if something seems wrong, even if they don't understand it and don't see it as anything too extraordinary," Percy agreed. "But back to what I'm saying- the Mist seems to stretch many supernatural/mythical worlds. In the Greek and Roman world it's controlled by the goddess Hecate-" He nodded to Lou Ellen. "In the _Egyptian_ world, it's the topmost layer of the Duat."

Bruce shook his head. "Please explain, what exactly _is_ the Duat?"

"Our uncle says that it's the world of spirits and magic," Carter explained. "That it exists beneath the waking world like a vast ocean, with many layers- and regions."

"Exactly." Sadie agreed.

"So it exists _beneath_ the mortal world?" Clint asked in disbelief. They nodded.

"The realm of the Dead, the House of Rest…. When the gods are killed or banished, like ours, they're banished to the Duat," Carter explained. "That's where they went for _centuries_." His eyes bugged. "You can travel using the Duat as a portal." They looked shocked. "Just by submerging under the surface, like in water, you can travel great distances. You could be in London next minute-"

"And end up in New York," Sadie piped in. "Or Paris. Anywhere."

They exchanged shocked and astonished glances.

"Oh, gods." Percy went white. "That's what Kwai's planning to do- open up the Duat as a portal- between worlds."

Sadie shook her head. "But that's _insane_. He can't just do that. Our worlds have stood separate for centuries. The House of Life didn't pose a threat to the Olympians, probably because they've never heard of them."

"And they probably won't be able to send an army, or anything of Greek, Roman or Viking origin using the Duat," Carter pointed out.

"No, but they're planning something that can make them do something- maybe not the army- they haven't got enough super-soldiers or serum to spare," Percy went on. "But if they had something- like a weapon…"

"A weapon that can destroy our worlds," Annabeth gasped.

The demigods and magicians went pale.

"If it's that powerful, I don't think Dad can stop it," Carter whispered. Everyone was too shocked to respond.

"That'll leave the mortal world- without any form of civilisation," Annabeth whispered. "It will be post-apocalyptic. The end of mankind, hunted by monsters…"

"Like a zombie apocalypse," Tony's face was pinched and white. "Or the aftermath of an alien invasion where humans are trying to stick together and find a safe haven to survive."

"Or _The Walking Dead_ ," Blitzen groaned. "Or _World War Z_ , or _Dawn of the Planet of the Apes_. _Anything_ that bad."

"Mr. D- our camp director, once said that if the gods fall, all western civilisation would," Percy kept going on. "Wine, art, music- he names a few of them- everything that is a product of humans working together in an advanced civilisation-"

"Will be lost." Annabeth concluded. "Including economies worldwide, basic electricity, running water… We'll be back in the Stone Age- with no way out- _permanently_."

"Oh, this is bad." Clint muttered. "This is definitely _very_ bad."

Reyna agreed. "It took mankind centuries, or even millennia to develop any kind of civilisations, we would have to start over again- or not. Without the gods…" She trailed off.

"Even the money and use of fire might not happen." Travis agreed. "Everything would basically suck."

" _Oh_ , everything would suck big-time." Tony groaned, throwing his arms into the air, before covering his face.

"This Kwai is insane," Clarisse growled. "He's planning on getting _billions_ of people killed."

" _This_ _Kwai_ killed a magician, and was friends with another one who caused the 2006 Tsunami," Carter reminded. "He's _bound_ to be insane."

"He's human too," Katie protested.

"Yeah, but Ratatosk- the squirrel- lives up on the World Tree," Magnus remembered. "And he spends his time carrying insults and agitating the eagle on top and the serpent at the bottom so the whole tree shakes. The worlds are in danger. Some people- and animals- are like that. They just don't care. They only want the world to burn."

"Magnus," Annabeth asked her cousin desperately. "Does the Duat- or the Mist have anything to do with Viking culture? Did you ever encounter anything that distorted mortals' version of events- kept them from seeing anything supernatural?"

Magnus frowned. It was Hearthstone who answered.

 _Ginnungagap_ , he signed. _G-I-N-N-U-N-G-A G-A-P. The Gap of Ginnunga- the great chasm where all things come from. Between fire and ice. It comes from there._

"So there is a connection," Sadie said grimly after Magnus translated. Hearthstone nodded. _Everything has a connection._

"But what kind of weapon?" Percy snapped back to what he was before. "What kind of weapon are they planning on? They can't build a civilisation- or people again- without the gods. Not without the Infinity Stones which they _don't_ have." He looked at the Avengers. "You'd better get going- you've got a lot to tell Fury. He won't be pleased."

"Tell me about it," Tony moaned. "We're in for a _long_ talk." They walked away.

* * *

Fury kept asking questions, so it took a long time- him and Agent Hill who just so happened to be there.

Fury heaved out a sigh. "Okay. I think I understand what this is all about. Let me summarise," he began, standing up.

"So gods come from civilisations- or they're the source of any kind of culture and civilisation," Fury continued. "Many famous people were once demigods- including George Washington, the heroes of the Civil War, Roosevelt, Churchill... And the Beetles," He looked dubious. Maria Hill looked mildly surprised. "While Elvis Presley, king of Rock-'n'-Roll was an _Egyptian_ _magician_ ," he said the last bit like it was the last thing he could possibly believe.

"Look, Fury, I know you don't think there's anything magical- unless you count the hair gelled into puffs, rhinestone suits and music as being anything magical," Tony said, exasperated. "But there are other signs."

"Like the Lincoln Memorial and the Statue of Liberty," Bruce put in. "The guy who made that statue was a demigod- the son of Athena- he modelled it after his mother. And the Eagle of Zeus- or Odin. That's the American symbol. And Rockefeller Center- that's got a statue of that Titan dude- um, Prometheus," he corrected himself.

"All part of Western Civilisation- it's just that the country that's the centre of it all- the most politically powerful and culturally influential- that changes," Tony said. "First they were in Greece, and then they were in Rome."

"And they adopted traits," Natasha spoke up. "While they were in Rome they adopted traits- just as they both influenced _and_ adopted traits of Greek culture in the first place."

"The demigods think that because they stayed in Greece and Rome the longest- like for millennia, rather than centuries- that's how the Greek and Roman traits become separate consciousness and personas. Like bi-polar, or flip-sides of their personalities," Clint stated.

Fury stared. "So you're saying- that these-" he cast an uneasy glance at Thor. "Flipping looks and personalities of yours-" Thor winced. "Happens to them too?"

"We usually lose control when something terrible is about to happen," he confessed.

"Huh." Fury's one remaining eye was wide. "And it was through this we discovered- our villain." Tony looked at him.

"JARVIS?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." JARVIS spoke. A holographic image of a mythology-book text appeared. Complete with an image of… Well, souls of the dead getting punished.

The first showed Ixion- who made a move on Hera, wife of Zeus- bound to a spinning wheel on fire, his face etched in eternal torment, within Tartarus. The Second showed Kronos' defeat by his sons Zeus, Poseidon and Hades.

"Tartarus, the deepest, darkest part of the Greco-Roman Underworld, where the most evil and dangerous enemies are thrown down into. The demigods mentioned that the Titans were imprisoned there."

"And these guys were there before the gods- back when the world was, literally, chaotic." Tony continued. "And they enjoyed stepping on humans who sometimes wandered away from their caves to search for food, and making them squeal."

Fury stared at them.

"The monsters that they fought also regenerated in Tartarus."

"All the monsters of the Greek myths-" Tony walked around. "They were killed and then they didn't die- not the same way we do- their essence- according to them- gets sent back into Tartarus- which is the absolute place of malevolence and evil- hell in the Greek world- where they eventually reform and find a way to come back into the world of mortals."

Fury blinked. "So they come back?"

"Yep," Tony said, popping on the _p_. "And apparently, this whole place- the _pit_ \- is the body of a conscious being. Tartarus the primordial- JARVIS?"

After JARVIS explained who the Primordials were, Steve mentioned that it was theorised- by the demigods- that the Primordials- who were more ancient than the gods- had the ability to sense what was going on in the universe- what had happened and what was about to happen. And therefore, this lead them to something else- the creation stories of the Greek/Roman myths, the Viking ones, and the Egyptian ones. Chaos- what it meant and how it was perceived- how all these stories- were variations of the same myth despite being totally different- and were _all_ true. That during the Giant War- Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus- and turned one of the being's own sons against him- and that the Titans were regenerating- and Tartarus' plan to get the Infinity Stones and unleash the Titans.

Steve- after a few shaking breaths- explained the concept of civilisation- how the politically-strongest and most culturally-influential became the United States- how after moving from country to country and providing them with their culture and civilisation- the Greek/Roman gods moved to the US permanently- and brought their culture and Western Civilisation there. But mass immigration- from Europe, Asia and Africa- even forced- brought other cultures there. Which was why America was known as the Melting Pot. The Greek gods preferred Manhattan. The Egyptians had a place in Brooklyn, and the Vikings were strongest in Boston.

"That's why Loki went to New York," Steve explained. "These people convinced him to turn against his own father and brother." Thor looked down. "He went to New York- not Washington, so he could take on the Greek gods- the source of Western Civilisation- before moving onto Boston. It wasn't to challenge mortals. He wanted to get rid of civilisation."

Maria Hill's jaw dropped and Fury was motionless.

"And now _Tartarus_ has figured out a way to connect these worlds- so they could destroy _all_ civilisation- they destroy the gods, they destroy any kind of civilisation- running water, electricity, the worldwide economy- that took centuries, if not millennia to accomplish. We'd be driven back to the Stone Age, if the Titans rule." Tony finished.

Fury sat back in his chair in a shock. He ran his hand through his bald head.

"So now what?" He asked.

"We could go perform the live show of _I am Legend_ and _Dawn of the Planet of the Apes_ ," Tony suggested. "Maybe even that crappy movie, _2012_. I dunno, or we can stop them."

"And just _how_ do you propose to _stop_ them?" Fury demanded.

"Well," Tony hesitated. "For one thing- the demigods have found their traitors."

"And we now know that the serum was meant to be used to repopulate the earth with a super-race, while the Infinity Stones to create something close to civilisation- but not for our benefit," Steve pointed out. "We're now in the game." Clint said. "And we found out the existence of a Supreme Being. Thor went to Israel." Fury's eyebrows shot up. "And found that he _can't_ enter Israeli territory." Tony added. "So it turns out, A Judeo-Christian and Islamic God exists- and these different myths point out to a Supreme Being where all the others come from. So…" He was aware of how lame this was going to sound. "The princess has gone to pray for help," he said sheepishly.

"What?"

"Since the territory of Ancient Israel was outside the reach of the Norse gods, we assumed that any deity, specifically Greek, Roman or Egyptian wouldn't be able to get in too," Natasha said. "Since America is a portal, we don't know _exactly_ where they're going to plan an attack. It might be in Europe after all. Or there might be another way."

"So they left for Israel to find another way to stop them," Clint said. "Since this is beyond any Greek, Roman, Egyptian or Norse deity."

"But that's a whole load of assumptions," Fury protested, standing up.

"I know," Tony shrugged. "But they were right. They've figured it out, and so have we. It means now we're on the right track."

"Oh?" Fury looked straight at him. "You think you're on the right track?"

"It makes sense," Steve cut in. "Everything makes sense now. Now we know."

"And they don't know we know," Tony piped in.

Fury groaned. "And I thought the Chitauri Invasion was as worse as it got."

"Apparently not," Maria Hill muttered.

* * *

"Okay, so where is this attack going to come?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

"America is the melting pot," Jason suggested. "I'd say _there_ , but my father told Alex that he wouldn't have to go anywhere. _The final fight would be in Greece,_ he told him. "

"So here?" Reyna asked dubiously.

"Greece is the place- specifically for Greek gods," Frank pointed out. "If we're dealing with Norse and Egyptian gods too, it can't be in Greece."

Piper shook her head. "But what if your father was playing with his words?" She asked. "After all- oracles do that, and the gods are forbidden from intervening. After all- if they're making portals that can cross great distances- like the Duat-"

"I don't think they're going to do it for _us_ ," Clarisse pointed out.

"No," Piper agreed. "But Aglaia, Alex and Samirah are finding a way to either stop the portals or make one of their own. So…"

"What?" Clarisse shook her head. "Depend on the three of them? No offense, those two have never let us down- but what if they _fail_? What if they can't find anything?"

Reyna agreed, grudgingly. "We can't just bet on one chance," she said. "We need to prepare. They're definitely going to attack, whether or not the three of them are going to succeed, or come back in time. And they might not go either way," she said darkly. "We need a backup plan."

"We can't open up portals just out of nowhere." Lou Ellen warned. "We're not strong enough. We don't have the power. Even with the Magicians of Egypt and these guys- the elf and the dwarf-"

"No," Annabeth's shoulders slumped. "We can't."

* * *

Percy was fanatically slashing his sword at a practice dummy.

This was not going good.

And he felt helpless.

This time, it wasn't just _Western_ Civilisation that was at risk. Now that he knew that other civilisations and cultures had their own gods which were targeted too- Percy had never felt so frustrated.

He slashed at the dummy in despair.

Tartarus- if he didn't fall, he wondered. Could they have…

But that was stupid. Gaea wouldn't have been defeated. And the age of the gods would have ended anyway.

And now his sister was beyond his reach and help. And Alex.

Percy threw down Riptide in despair and gave a yell of rage. He couldn't do this. He can't.

He lay flat on the gym mat.

 _Well Father, looks like I worked things out,_ he thought glumly. _I can't promise I'll know the next stage though._

He must have stayed there for ages. Because then he fell asleep.

* * *

The dream began like this.

He was watching the three of them- Aglaia, Alex and the Valkyrie girl- Sam.

 _Israel_ , he thought.

"Well, we made it." Sam was panting.

"Yes." Aglaia moaned. She sat down.

Alex was the only one who didn't look _too_ exhausted. He knelt down to his backpack and unscrewed a thermos flask. He poured water onto the lid, and did the same to another. He handed it to the two girls who murmured their thanks.

They were in mostly arid and rocky land.

A few bushes were scattered nearby along with vegetation. They didn't look like the type that depended on a lot of water, so it was probably okay for them.

Aglaia shook her head. "Remind me again," she began. "Just _where_ are we and how close are we to Jerusalem?"

Sam squinted. Even though they were shaded, the distance was still very far away.

"I don't know," she admitted. She brought out the map. "We landed in the Gaza Strip, but technically, I don't know if-"

Then she straightened. "Gaza." She said quietly. "Yes, that's where we are," Aglaia said impatiently. "No, Gaza. The Ancient City of Gaza."

"Isn't that… A philistine city?" Aglaia furrowed her brows, trying to remember the bible stories. She knew Goliath came from Gath. But… Wait, Gaza _was_ a Philistine city. They brought the Arc of the Covenant to Gath.

"Yup, it's a Philistine city, alright." She muttered. "You should watch National Geographic documentaries. It's good for this sort of thing." She stood.

"But how did you know we're in Gaza?"

"Near it," Sam corrected. And then she blinked. "I don't know. It's just… I got this sense… Like someone was _telling_ me, but not actually speaking to me- like I can't hear anything, in my head or otherwise, but it's as if I've just been informed- not really an instinctual thing." She looked baffled.

Aglaia and Alex exchanged shocked glances.

"I don't think it's the Norse gods," Aglaia said slowly. " _He_ couldn't even reach this place." She didn't know the effect of mentioning Thor's name in the territories of Ancient Israel. After all, names had power, but she was still wary of offending a Christian/Jewish/Muslim God even more than she likely did.

Alex eyed Sam with keen interest. "So… Did you feel anything else? When you… 'heard' that?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know. It was as if I've just been informed the usual way- except I wasn't."

Aglaia and Alex exchanged glances.

"We need to keep moving," Alex ordered. "See if you're right and we really are at the ruins of a Philistine City."

"The Philistines were Greek," Aglaia remembered. "The Bible said they were un-circumsised. That was always non-Semitic. Not Arab, or Hebrew, or anything from around here- native. But they crossed boundaries too- no matter how many villains there were that opposed the Israelites," she said.

"They were originally from the Aegean," she repeated, murmuring. "Then…" And then an image flashed before her eyes- literally.

A volcano. She saw a volcano, spewing ash and lava. People in ships. Babies, crying, being held by their mothers. At least a generation that passed their lives on the sea. Fishing. Settling in seemingly deserted islands- scavenging and hunting for food- foraging through the forests… Until native peoples came with spears and swords, forcing them _out_ of their homeland. The Philistines grew in strength. They raided. They made things they traded- things similar to the Mycenaean and Cretan civilisations, as evidenced on the patterns painted on their pottery and their embellished onto their ornate clothing, totally different yet similar to the Bronze Age Greek dress. They discovered foreigners that knew the use and creation of iron. They learned things from them. They made iron weapons and attacked the Egyptians. The pharaoh's forces beat them back, but the Philistines grew more… advanced, sophisticated, even- and then they found Ancient Canaan. And clashed with the native inhabitants- including the Israelites.

She saw and understood this in _seconds_.

"A volcano," she murmured. "That's what did this- and earthquakes. The Philistines were definitely Greek in origin. From the islands in the Aegean Sea. They fled- they spent at least one generation's lifetimes, living on the sea. They became Sea Peoples- raiding, and landing to find food and other things, until they were driven out. After a while, they learned to make things again, like pottery- which they sold- when they traded, they discovered the secrets of forging iron weapons- a great big shift from bronze ones which are breakable." She blinked. "Then they began to get stronger- and smarter. They fought against a Pharaoh and his army- trying to take land to settle in, from Egypt. They failed, but they went to Israel- or what's modern Israel today."

"Wow." Alex blinked. "You got all _that_ from National Geographic?"

"What?" She blinked and shook her head. "No. National Geographic and archaeology can offer you so much anyway. No. I just…" She trailed off.

"I saw them," she said slowly. "I witnessed the volcano. The earthquakes. The people leaving and wandering lost on the seas. Landing on islands… Trying to find food, being driven away- making things and trading- fighting- settling here." She blinked. "I had a vision," she exclaimed, breathlessly.

"What?" Alex asked, dubiously.

"I… I saw them," she whispered. "There must have been… I don't know… Maybe it was because they were Greek in origin…" She shook her head. "But that doesn't make any sense. The Bible says that the Philistines worshipped Dagon- that's not a god from the Greek pantheon- not even during the Bronze Age."

"Whoa, wait." Sam blinked. "You had a vision?"

"Yeah, I-" She stopped. "Someone's helping us, aren't they? You heard this, I saw things. Someone's helping us."

They stared at her. "Who?" Sam demanded excitedly.

"I- I don't know," she whispered. She would like to think it was God, but she wasn't sure. What reason would a Christian, Muslim or Jewish God be helping her understand all this?

She took a shaky breath. "Let's go. Find the city. Maybe we can find archaeologists that could point us the way to Jerusalem."

They walked on, unaware that Percy was watching.

"If we're in Gaza," Alex said wearily. "Then we're a _long_ way from Jerusalem. Gaza is in the _coast_. Jerusalem is more inland."

"Still, human contact would mean-" Aglaia was cut off, when she saw it.

Her jaw dropped. "There it is." She pointed.

Alex frowned. "I don't see-" but he was cut off.

Rocks. Small piles of rocks forming shapes- large squares, rectangles, lining pathways, as wide a streets and avenues. And a large round shape which might have been the foundations of a base of a well- or a large oil press, Aglaia thought.

Sam frowned. "There's not much left," she said.

"Bronze Age," Aglaia said. "The Civilisations of Mycenae and Crete are different from the Classical Greek age that we know of- no fluted columns or elegant chitons." She explained. They looked confused. "You wouldn't recognise it as Greece." She ended it there. Aglaia stared at the ruins.

"The Philistines were an offshoot of that culture and civilisation," she mused. "So it doesn't make sense that they would worship Dagon. That's Semitic."

"Well, maybe they adopted gods from different nations," Sam suggested. "After all, Islam and Christianity didn't come from Europe or South-East Asia."

"No, they travelled there," Aglaia murmured. "Dagon must have come from Mesopotamia."

"The Cradle of Civilisation," Alex muttered, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I heard people call it that. But unless you want to head further eastwards…" He left it trailing there.

Aglaia rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said. "So, let's find some people."

"Before we wake Dagon from the dead," Alex muttered. He did not look forward to that notion.

There were a few people, digging. They had brushes. They brushed dirt and dust off pots that the Philistines must have made out of clay. Dressed with gloves and hats, these were few compared to the ones Aglaia had seen in sites all over Greece- and in Egypt.

"Hello?" Sam called out in English. They looked up.

They must have been Israeli.

"Oh, curse it," Aglaia muttered. "I'm staying at the back- they can't see me."

"Okay," Alex said quietly. "Stand behind me."

"Hi," Sam said awkwardly, fiddling with her headscarf again. "Do you have any way to help us? We're stranded here."

A woman stood. She had honey hair- both blond and brown, falling in strands from her hat.

"What's your name?" She asked in English.

"Ayesha," Sam went for her mother's name. "That's A- Andrew and A- Alina. We're stranded here- we were in a tour group- they must have left without us- we don't know their number," she admitted. She was inventing all of this. "We need to get to Jerusalem."

The woman's eyebrows disappeared under her hat. "That's a long way away," she mused.

Sam winced. "Yeah- is there any way to help us?" She pleaded.

The woman sighed. "I can lend you my cell phone, but you said you don't know their number. Are you American?" She squinted. "You sound American."

"I was born there," Sam explained. "You can call the American Embassy," the woman suggested. "They're in Jerusalem, of course. But getting there is the problem. Out here, emergency services…" She trailed off.

Sam sighed. "Okay. Well… Is this Gaza?" She asked. "These ruins?"

"The Philistine City," the woman replied. "Yes."

Sam nodded. "Oh." Why was this place important? Why did she learn about this place and why did Aglaia see visions about the Philistines? They were looking for a Supreme Being whom Muslims like Sam and her family called Allah.

The woman sighed. "We can give you a ride back to our base- and see who we can call."

"Thank you," Sam said gratefully, thinking of ways to disguise Aglaia. This woman spoke English… She didn't know what else this woman spoke- perhaps they could pretend that Aglaia spoke only… What? Urdu? Pretend she was Pakistani?

Sam groaned inwardly. They should have brought a headscarf- maybe not a hijab but a burqa would be best of all. Great, what would anyone do if they saw a Greek princess in Israel?

"Thank you, er…" She hesitated. "Hadassah Nitzani."

"Thank you Ms. Nitzani," She answered. The woman gave a strained smile. Sam glanced at the other archaeologists.

She was about to ask whether it was okay for the others as well, when she realised they had gone. There were no traces of the archaeologists digging, or cleaning dirt and dust off bits of pots before passing them on trays or in sealed plastic bags.

There was no trace of anyone there.

Sam's eyes widened and she turned back to Hadassah Nitzani before realising that the woman was gone too.

"Alex!" She shouted. "Aglaia!" But they had gone missing as well.

* * *

Aglaia sighed. "This isn't good," she said when she turned away, walking further off, just as she spotted one of the archaeologists coming right for them.

Aglaia winced, waiting for the guy's approach, but it never came.

Wind. She heard the sound of wind and she felt it- brushing her face, so she closed her eyes before it brought the dust, wind and debris into them.

The wind was hot- strangely so.

Aglaia turned back around. She opened her eyes.

Alex. He was gone!

In shock, Aglaia turned to the city. Samirah was gone as well. And the archaeologists. "Alex!" She screamed. "Sam!"

And a sinister chuckle was heard.

Aglaia ran forwards only to stumble onto the hard, stony, dusty ground. Then she felt something strange.

The wind was swirling _around_ her. Only this time, she was certain it wasn't Alex. Swirling winds, billowing and bringing small stones and bits of dirt and dust _around_ her so she was trapped. The winds increased- she could see- thanks to the dirt, dust and stones carried in the air currents- the winds descending and aiming straight for her, surrounding her.

Aglaia cried out, and covered her face with her hands and arms. The winds swirled around her, pulling and tugging at her clothes, her hair, threatening to yank her this way and that. She had a terrible, terrible feeling.

At first she thought it was _Anemoi_ _Thuellai_ , or _Venti_ in Latin. But if Thor couldn't make it here, she doubted any storm spirit could. Besides- there was no storms. The sky didn't get darker- it was just covered- everything around her was covered with the wind and the dust. There was no lightning and thunder. This wasn't Alex and his father.

The sinister laughing she thought she had heard only increased. A sinister, evil laugh that she knew couldn't have come from mortals, or anything mythological from Greek, Roman, Norse or Egyptian mythology.

Something yanked her feet and made her land on the hard ground again.

Then she felt it- thousands and thousands of hands- or paws- with claws and talons, grabbing her hair, her cloths, yanking them and threatening to tear her apart. They grabbed onto her. Once scratched her arm. She could feel her skin and flesh tearing to the bone and the blood flowing. She screamed.

The laughing increased.

Aglaia needed to get out of there. Whatever it was… Whatever it was…

Had she been reading Greek and Roman mythology so much she neglected her Bible studies? Was this the work of the supernatural of another kind? _Demons?_

Demons. The demons of the Judaic-Christian and Islamic tradition- there were always Angels and Demons.

Then the ground fell and crumbled beneath her feet.

* * *

Aglaia felt herself falling and landing- on solid stone. A stone block, to be precise. She stared wide-eyed, up above.

Dark.

There was little light, so she groped around, feeling low ceiling, narrow walls close to her. A tunnel.

She crawled forwards, her heart beating madly.

Those demons… They just attacked her.

Where was Alex? She thought frantically. What happened to him?

 _I suggested we leave our weapons behind,_ she thought. _Because I was afraid that we would offend a monotheistic God. As if we haven't already._

She took a shaky breath but couldn't stop the thoughts from flooding in.

Aglaia realised she was literally shaking- and she felt cold- like something chillier than icy water running down her spine.

And this place had a tinge of evil.

 _I did this,_ she thought. _I got Alex in danger. And Sam. And I was the one who built that temple._

And she was the one who nearly destroyed the world through her assumption- and her thirst- if not to save the ones she cared about- then for vengeance.

A Christian didn't seek vengeance.

Aglaia took a shaky breath, near to tears- feeling the hot liquid get close, and flush her face. She let out a shaky sigh.

Demons- according to the stories- sometimes sought the innocent. But…

They tormented sinners too. She'd heard many Biblical stories.

Could she mess this up even more?

Was there no way to save everyone from her mistakes?

Either way it was time to face the consequences of what she did.

Aglaia had no choice but to keep going.

* * *

Alex frowned as he saw Aglaia walking off. The guy was coming closer.

Alex started to think up a sob-story of some kind- or an excuse as to why Aglaia didn't stay to talk- before he looked up at Sam- wondering what kind of excuse she gave the woman archaeologist she was talking to.

When he realised that Sam had disappeared along with the woman she was talking to. So did the other archaeologists, including the one walking towards him.

"Aglaia!" He shouted in a panic, turning around to warn her, and bring her closer to him, his hand instinctively going to his pocket where his disguised swords/spears, before realising that he didn't have his weapons on him.

And that Aglaia wasn't there. She'd vanished like the others.

"AGLAIA!" He shouted. That was when he heard her screaming.

Turning wildly, panicking, trying to find the direction of the screams, he felt a sudden force- more like a gust of wind- that felt strangely hot and knocked him down.

No wind ever directly targeted Alex before, but he didn't have the time to be surprised.

It knocked him down hard- the force of it all, and next thing he knew, they were coming at him- whatever they were.

He could tell they had claws and talons- because he _felt_ them. He felt them grabbing him, threatening or trying to tear them apart. He tried- damn, he tried- to grab as much hands- or paws- as he could and grab onto them, possibly, flipping them over- but he only snatched thin air- and dust. Shouting in frustration, he started randomly- for the first time ever since he was small- grabbing and clawing at every direction- only to feel hot air, dust, dirt particles and miniscule stones.

And they were coming- harder and faster than ever. The hot wind swirled around him. Alex knew- somehow he _knew_ \- he couldn't control them. That it was futile. He had no power here.

Then he felt it- the force of blows- and he remembered it all- the bullying and threats, the marginalisation of the school teachers and students to him- the pain of it, the humiliation, the anger, the rage, the hatred, and even the hurt- which he had so convinced himself to forget. He remembered the hurt, frustration, fear, desperation, anger and rage he felt- and the hatred- for his mother and her various boyfriends. The misery, he convinced himself wasn't there. The longing too. The bitterness and resentment- the anger at his absent father who dared leave him with his mother- or after he heard- his 'father' for marrying his mother, and dying- leaving him with her. His rage- at her and the family he felt transformed her into this person. The rage, hate and bitterness- when he wanted them- each of his family- to experience his pain. His satisfaction and scorn when he learned that his mother was dying and was begging to see him one last time- possibly for forgiveness. The pleasure, the satisfaction he felt when he learned that she had been convicted- though to him it wasn't enough. That she had suffered in prison. That now- oh, now- she was alone- and she finally saw that- alone, dying and begging for his mercy.

How he had laughed and enjoyed that news.

And that his former schoolmates- were facing charges- having been prosecuted by the police. And the teachers had been prosecuted and harassed terribly in prison until they suffered.

That was the sweetest pleasure, he had thought.

But now those feelings were stabbing and gutting him, worse than the sharpest weapons and torture instruments.

And it was becoming less metaphorical and more physical.

He saw and felt his entire life before his eyes. It was incredulous- astounding. One would think- if they had the time to think and take a step back, unlike him- that such a thing would happen, but Alex was too distracted.

The pain was too excruciating and intense.

For the first time, Alex gave a cry- of pain. It had been an indescribably long time since he vocalised his own pain. He would take the claws. The talons. Anything rather than this- he couldn't even think- even to realise what made this happen to him. He wanted the pain to stop. He couldn't stop screaming.

Dimly, he heard laughing, but was in too much pain to register it.

But one thing came to mind. _Aglaia_.

As if hearing his thought, the voice laughed harder.

And Alex had a horror, for he knew that this could not have come from Greek mythology.

And therefore, he knew- he just knew- that not only was he powerless. No one was going to help him find Aglaia or fight it.

They had no reason to.

* * *

Aglaia crawled on.

It was getting narrower- and stuffier.

Then she reached a dead end. Aglaia felt something in front.

It was thin- breakable.

Desperate, she drew back her fist- as much as she could- and punched the thing blocking her in front.

It shattered but Aglaia fell through, down, she couldn't help but let out a scream.

And landed somewhere alright.

Blinking, she saw that she was in a large- somewhat large- room. It was cool, and shady. It had space, and thankfully, it had oxygen.

Aglaia took a deep gulp of air.

But there were two stone pillars. Slowly, she stood, a sense of horror growing- and dread- though she didn't know why.

She saw a statue. A statue of a man in rich Mesopotamian clothes- a tunic- with a thick beard styled in corkscrew curls. A man with a pointed bronze helmet that upon closer inspection turned out to be the head of a fish- as if the fish's head- from the place right beneath the gills- had been severed, but not completely, so the fish's head was on top of the man's head like a helmet, and the fish's scaly body (she felt sick just looking at it) ran down the man's back like a piece of cloth head-covering, complete with scales and fins. He wore jewelled bangles and arm bands. The back of his tunic was scaled as well, falling nearly to his ankles.

Glancing around, she saw the image of the same man- but unlike the statue. This man was painted as a merman- with colourful rainbow scales, but small, chubby fins. He had an armband on his bicep, but a large hat, curving on top of his head, with a symbol on top. He had the same pose as the statue- left arm relaxed, right arm held upwards- as if giving a sort of sign, or holding something.

She nearly threw up.

If this was a Philistine city, this could only be…

Dagon. The god the Philistines worshipped.

Again, she heard that awful laughter. She spun around wildly, this way and that.

"Aren't you going to pray," she felt someone- or something- croon in her ear.

She spun wildly around, hands ready to shove that creature away- but saw and felt nothing.

She only heard the laughter- coming from the spaces above her.

The ceiling, Aglaia looked wildly. But found nothing in its cool recesses.

This was a nightmare. Worse than anything in the Greek and Roman world- she would take it now.

Anything but this growing sense of fear, terror, horror and dread. It chilled her.

"Perhaps… You'd prefer your uncle," the voice mocked- it sounded malicious. "Or your father…"

The laughter came harder than ever.

Now she was sure there was more than one person laughing- or at least an identical voice laughing alongside it.

She turned wildly, this way and that, until she saw a mirror.

Aglaia froze.

A mirror. The Philistines were Bronze Age people. And even then, in Greece, during the Classical Times, they didn't work _glass_ mirrors.

Yet she could see her terrified face staring right back at herself.

Aglaia turned around. More mirrors in that direction.

She turned desperately around, seeking to escape the mirrors, but it seemed that glass that captured and reflected light were there, bouncing off every direction.

Aglaia screamed and fell on the ground, clutching her head.

 _Go away!_ She screamed inwardly. _Leave me alone!_

But it seemed like nothing would end the waking nightmare.

"No one would save you now- no one would help you- why should they? Why should HE?" More malicious laughter as Aglaia shook and trembled, screaming.

She was alone- but she didn't want to stay in there, she needed to get out…

She was alone.

And there was no one who would help her.

Screaming, Aglaia ran blindly- she found some double doors- heavy ones, probably, but burst through without a single thought, clutching her head, screaming as she ran for it.

Almost at once the demons that had attacked her outside, accosted her again- except she ran. She ran for it as fast as she could.

Forget backpacks and supplies.

She needed to run- to get out of there- just do anything to get out of there!

She screamed and ran. There was no sign of anyone else- but she didn't want to waste time seeing- they would be back- they'd claw her eyes out.

And she ran screaming. Praying somehow that Alex was alright and her new friend was as well.

She didn't notice Samirah Al-Abbas nearby, screaming her head off in terror and bone-chilling fear, as invisible claws, talons and paws, clawed and tugged at her, at her clothes and hijab, at her hair, at her skin, arms, legs- screaming as she made to move as fast as she could away from these creatures, whatever they were.

Just screaming and running. Shrieking their heads off and howling, the two girls ran off into the distance.

Just to get away and escape.

* * *

 **Sorry for the length.**

 **But did I at least give an answer to some of your questions?**

 **And no- it was demons- not Dagon that did it to them.**


	38. Chapter 38

**This Chapter: It all becomes clearer- the portal and how it works. Isis gives a little help, and Jason figures out more- what's actually needed for their enemy to succeed. Meanwhile, Aglaia makes it-despite all the odds- and finds someone she had long forgotten about- who tells her what to do.**

* * *

"What's Kwai planning to use as a weapon?" Sadie demanded. "What's he planning at?"

"He knows that without these Infinity Stones, he cannot open a portal that connects our worlds together," Zia agreed.

"And if they had the Infinity Stones already, why didn't they do it in the first place- go to all these lengths? Why not get to it already- kidnap Princess Aglaia, frame the Avengers and get things over with? Why make it so unnecessarily complicated?" Julian asked.

Carter shook his head. "I don't know!" He said frustrated. "Damn it! I know I'm pharaoh, but you guys, this isn't…" He trailed off helplessly, before throwing his hands up in the air, and rising.

"Well, now we know what Kwai is for," Sadie piped up. "And we know he's playing an important part." She grimaced. "A very important paths for these maniacs. Problem is," she looked at each of them. "What is he building? Or what spell is he making?"

She looked around at them.

"Any ideas?" She asked hopefully.

Her gaze settled on Walt Stone, otherwise known as Anubis.

When she looked at him- shutting out and ignoring the Duat- or the Mist, whatever- Sadie saw an African-American, with dark skin, same shade as a coffee bean, a strong, athletic figure- like he played basketball, or football- _sorry_ , soccer, for the Americans- a buzz-cut hairstyle with amulets of gold and silver draped around his neck- just like bling.

When she shut out and ignored the mortal world, however, Sadie saw a leaner guy, though muscular, who was taller with very pale skin- like milky pale. His features were extremely chiselled- giving him more or a regal and aristocratic air, rather than a basketballer's or a rapper's awesome vibe, and his black hair was elegantly tousled. His eyes were a rich, chocolate brown.

In actual fact, he looked strangely similar to the son of the Greek god of dead people- Nico Di Angelo.

It was strange, but Sadie had to get used to the idea that her boyfriend wasn't just one guy, but two. Walt Stone, and Anubis god of the Dead.

But she had to compromise. After all, she'd experienced some pretty weird stuff in her life, she'd better get used to it, or else…

But that was what got her thinking. Why were the Egyptian gods so different from the Greek ones?

According to Iskandar, the first Chief Lector she'd known, the gods came to the mortal world, blah, blah, blah, using hosts that were first brother and sister. Then they came as husband and wife. Kinda gross and a bit weird, but there you had it. They needed hosts. They had avatars- and yes, that could count as many different aspects- but still, they didn't have any solid, physical form, not like that lovely chap Thor, or the Greek gods (who must have had physical forms in order to do the unspeakable, weird act of having a demigod child.

Egyptian gods didn't _have_ demigod children. Not like the other two pantheons that Sadie had wonderfully met and known this month (shows you just how weird her life was).

That's what confused her. That's what she didn't understand.

Yeah, she hosted Isis. But though they shared each other's memories, none of it really stuck, to Sadie's memory at least. For goddesses- who knows? Maybe things were different for them. But mortals?

It was like picking a needle out of a haystack. Or whatever you could call it these days.

Sadie sighed and stood up. She really had nowhere else to go and nothing else to do but practice and train and figure out what the hell Kwai was up to. Sadie scowled. Kwai. She didn't like the demigod magician- well, she hated him. Why? It wasn't bad enough he and Sarah Jacobi had to go about trying to bring about the end of the world, but the fact that he had to frame Sadie and Carter too? Hah! Sadie snorted.

It seemed that Kwai was trying to get them back, for some reason or other- as if _he_ had the right!

Sadie knew that Sarah Jacobi was dead- and at least, unlike Setne, she hoped Jacobi would _stay_ dead. But fate really didn't seem to give her a chance to catch a break.

Angrily, Sadie stomped off. Anubis/Walt seemed to get the message: she needed to sweat this through. She needed to feel alone. She did _not_ need to feel useless and be comforted for feeling that way. Sadie needed to let off steam.

She went to the gym. The Greeks and Romans seemed much more subdued than usual, and she wondered if they were still experiencing the after-shock of seeing their friends- or siblings in some case- betray them and then get frozen in ice. _That_ would have been hard to forget.

She heard whispers. People looking down- looking agitated. Sadie went over to a punching bag (a literal one- not like the ones she was always threatening to turn people into). And started hitting at it, randomly, without putting on some boxing gloves.

Stupid, she knew. But she was angry.

If there was one thing in the world she hated- no absolutely _hated_ \- it was feeling useless.

Slamming her fists, Sadie didn't care if she got a bruise. Or broke a knuckle. She could heal it herself.

"-I'm telling you," a very angry voice was heard saying. "That it wasn't just some stupid dream!"

Sadie turned around.

It was the Hunter girls- the ones Percy and Annabeth said belonged to the goddess Artemis- the female Greek version of (Sadie scowled) Khonsu.

There, she saw a girl, with spiky black hair, dressed up punk-style, and silver and black clothes- Sadie got the feeling that she didn't dress to impress, but to cement her own style- her closeness and affiliation to the other Hunters- and herself, while doing her best to intimidate. If so, Sadie respected her. She liked her style.

The girl had electric-blue eyes that could be seen from a distance off- a lighter blue, than the boy Alex's, but one that blazed just as powerfully. She gave off an aura or power and fear, so that she really did intimidate people, despite looking only fifteen.

She wore a silver circlet around her forehead, which _really_ didn't suit her style of clothing, but which Sadie respected and admired because she didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought about her clothes and their rules.

She stuck her chin up and stared down society in the eye. _That_ , Sadie could respect, even though she herself, had to mellow down a bit.

The girl was agitated and furious. Sparks seemed to blaze out of her bright blue eyes, the same shade as the other boy- the other son of Zeus. Sadie frowned, trying to remember what his name was. He certainly didn't seem as imposing and ( _shhh, don't anybody dare repeat that!_ ) intimidating and scary as Alex whom, she heard, got injected like Percy and the other boy Nico. But hearing from everyone else, he was definitely important and treated as a hero of Olympus.

This girl looked like she could be siblings with the two sons of Zeus- or Jupiter, _whatever_. She had the same scowl that Sadie rarely saw, but was admittedly freaked out about, on Alex' face, though thankfully, only _almost_ as scary. Her lips pressed into a thin, firm line and Sadie thought she would get along wonderfully with the girl, if she didn't try to act that way all the time. A little frustration and anger, Sadie could understand. But not to see that every day, please.

"I'm telling the truth!" the girl hissed.

"I don't doubt you in the least, Thalia," the other girl- also dressed in silver, not so much black and no circlet, said. "But we have to be sure."

"Olympus is closed down," the other girl, Thalia, said. "There's no way we can contact Lady Artemis, or any of the other gods."

The second girl sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What did you see?"

"It was…" Thalia swallowed. "Monsters. But not like the ones we've seen in Greek and Roman mythology. Or Norse- I checked."

"Then what?" The second girl asked, impatiently.

"I don't know,' Thalia sounded frustrated, and at the same time, frightened. Sadie herself froze. It didn't seem like her to get frightened easily.

"All I know is that… Well, it was surrounding a group of people- they looked like they were in the dessert, or some kind of arid land,"

 _Jerusalem_ , Sadie thought. Where Alex, Aglaia and the Muslim-Viking girl, Sam went to.

"And they were getting closer- I tried to shout- to warn them." She swallowed. "But I had this really terrible feeling. That no matter what I did… I couldn't. I wasn't powerful or strong enough to take them on. And then I realised that the people- somehow I just knew, I sensed it- were Alex, Aglaia and that girl, Sam."

The other girl's eyes widened.

"And then the dream changed," Thalia went on. "I saw something else. A man- Asian, I think, with a bald head, but stubble that was growing back. He was dressed in robes and appeared to be building something- or at least helping some people build them."

Sadie felt the blood draining out from her face, as she stood there and listened intently.

"He said, 'It's almost ready.' Whatever he's building- or they- it's not good."

"Did you catch a clear glimpse of it?" The second girl asked eagerly.

Thalia shook her head. "No," her friend's shoulders slumped. "But I did notice that the man- Kwai, I believe the Egyptians called him- isn't just, literally, _building_ something. He's making other preparations- some kind of spell; there was a green steam, like fog or smoke, around him, and in the dream he smelled… Funny. Like I couldn't describe it- sour and bitter at the same time, I suppose," Thalia wrinkled her nose. "And he was carrying a scroll of some kind. And, were was some fluid all around him. Whatever it is… It can't be good. We know at least it's some kind of portal- or that's what we think."

Her friend frowned, uneasily. "I don't like this, Thalia. The odds are increasingly stacked against us. Clearly, with a primordial like Tartarus…" She trailed off.

Sadie felt her own shoulders slump as she resumed her training. Either way, she didn't like it, and she needed to find a way to stop things.

Kwai. From what she had heard from everyone that knew him, Kwai specialised in storm magic- a particular branch of chaos magic that Sadie had experienced before (long story, don't ask, _not_ pleasant).

Kwai was thought of as dead, ever since he used his last remaining life-force energy to bring down the House of Life from the Hall of Ages. Sadie frowned. He must have been plucked out around at that time…

But that was crazy. Magicians couldn't pull from a spell once they've committed their energy to it. Sadie knew. It would still drain him and burn him up, just as it did her mother.

Except that he _clearly_ wasn't dead. But how?

Percy and Annabeth mentioned that this Tartarus-bloke let out evil souls of the dead during their war with giants. Sadie's frown deepened.

Kwai wouldn't have gone to the Greek Underworld, or even the Greek place for _hell_. Kwai would have gone to the Underworld of Sadie's father, now Osiris, and as an enemy if Ma'at, his heart would have been devoured by Sadie's cute, little poochie, Ammit. Sadie scowled. Kwai was sadistic. Poor Ammit would have been given a _terrible_ case of indigestion, between him and Sarah Jacobi.

But Kwai was clearly _alive_. Sadie just didn't understand it. Her first reaction was to blame Set, but Set had made a binding oath to make trouble only _for_ them. Not against them. And here was Kwai, definitely trying to destroy the world of the magical gods and monsters.

There's another thing that needed answering- this forms-and-aspects thing between the other gods. How come the Egyptian gods weren't able to take physical form without a host? Yet, how come, just like flipping a coin, they could go from back to forth, in terms of personalities, and relationships, like the relationship between Osiris, Isis, Horus, Set and Nephthys. First Osiris and Isis were brother and sister, and Horus was their brother, too. So was Set and Nephthys. Then Osiris and Isis were husband and wife, and they acted like it too, while Horus was clearly _their_ _son_. In the dreams Sadie's Ba experienced, during her lovely, nightly trips to the Duat, Isis and Osiris definitely acted as husband and wife, and Horus acted as a little boy when Sadie saw him with Isis the first time. He gave no indication that he ever had a past life and remembered Geb and Nut as his parents. Maybe it was his mortal host, but Isis clearly stated that it was Horus- meaning Horus would have had full control, not like what he did with Carter.

Sadie slashed a dummy in frustration. It was all making her head spin. No answers, only questions.

Aglaia was right- there were similarities between their gods, but Sadie couldn't understand just _how_ they were similar. It was as if she almost understood it- thinking the way Isis and Osiris reacted during their first- and possibly second- times outside the Duat, to be like Thor switching back and forth (yes, she witnessed _that_ \- it was oh-so lovely and clarifying, thank you very much). But it was totally different at the same time, and now she was starting to think like Carter for her own taste- going around in circles without actually _doing_ anything.

There had to be a way for Kwai to connect all these pieces together, to make some sort of plan for the portal, Sadie thought.

Something that used magic _and_ building to make it work.

Sadie scowled, threw down her weapon and walked away.

She needed to think about this.

* * *

Strangely enough Sadie's Ba decided to take a little trip down to the Duat, just as she was thinking about it- right before she fell asleep.

These things were rarely good.

 _It comes,_ Isis' voice warned. It came from nowhere.

Sadie dreamt she was flying- her usual Sadie-headed chicken mode.

Like Percy said, she and Carter could score deals with KFC.

Everywhere around her was darkness. Not because it was covered in darkness, but because there was nothing there.

 _A glimpse,_ Isis' voice continued. _I cannot do more than that. Already it takes much of my strength to show you this one glimpse._

Sadie felt her throat dry. "Why?" Her dream-self croaked.

 _Because the gods do not have jurisdiction and power beyond our domains,_ Isis warned. _And that we too are bound by ancient laws, just as the Greeks and the Romans. To break those laws would mean a fate worse than death, for us and for any mortal that benefits from it._

"Fun," Sadie muttered,

 _You have been warned, young one,_ Isis went on. _What you are about to see is not for most mortals' eyes._

Before Sadie could ask what she meant, she saw something- what looked like golden light.

Flying right towards it- not like she had a choice- Sadie saw the source of the light- it moved, like thick fluid- or water with a splodge of honey on top that swirled and moved along with the water particles. But it was clear- very transparent- and Sadie could see that something was going on the other side.

Without meaning to, Sadie's Ba went straight towards the thing.

It felt like she was being submerged in honey mixed with water, alright. That sticky, thick feeling, mixed with cold water, currents going this way and that from her every movement: Sadie didn't like it. But she didn't have much time _not_ to enjoy it because she was out of that thing before long.

Sadie's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her jaw dropped.

 _Tartarus,_ Isis hissed. _The deepest, darkest part of the Greek Underworld._

It was worse than anything she imagined. It was worse than her worst nightmares, than Apophis' Prison, she was willing to bet, or just as bad (she had never actually been there in the Duat, unlike Carter's Ba when he fell asleep once.

 _All realms are connected,_ Isis spoke again. _The Hebrews- who were slaves in the land of Egypt- called their Underworld Sheol. The Christians translated it into Greek when writing their Bible: Hades. Just because one perceives it in a different way from another, doesn't necessarily mean that they aren't true._

So Aglaia was right about this, Sadie thought.

 _The same beginning, seen through different eyes, and perceived through different minds,_ Isis went on. _And an ending of disaster, which those like Kwai seek to bring closer before its time._

Sadie couldn't speak.

 _Ra survived,_ Isis warned. _But next time we might not be so lucky. Look closer at what they are building._

Sadie squinted. Everything around her was… Better left undescribed as some things are worse than she would _ever_ want to remember.

But she saw it- the numerous monsters that gathered there from the Greek world.

There were women- or at least, what Sadie thought looked like women. Pretty, perhaps, but scary and beyond abnormal dressed in armour- a cuirass, and scary-looking shields, helmets and spears- with green skin, and two, long scaly tails instead of legs, and reptilian eyes. They also had fangs, to boot.

There were other monsters too: giant dogs like large mastiffs with glowing red eyes, the size of a grizzly bear or a rhinoceros. Sadie shuddered just looking at them.

There were big giants too: a few of them had one eye right in the middle of their foreheads that stared, managing to look both stupid and hateful, like they couldn't understand what was going on, and then decided to smash it- if they could. Others had icy-blue skin, and snowy or grey hair, sticking out on top of their heads. There were giants that were massive to the point of obesity- not just muscle mass, with stringy, matted hair and sharp, savagely yellow teeth. They had many tattoos on their arms that would shame a biker to tears and wielded massive clubs like the other giants.

There were even stranger monsters, ranging from animals that looked like mutts between a seal and a dog, and gorgeous women with fangs, red eyes, flaming hair, and mismatched legs- one made of bronze, the other being- of all things- donkey legs.

A large number of them- including the weird, doggy-seal hybrids were busy working, hammering away. The giants- at least the ones with one eye each- were also working away.

Sadie blinked. She didn't know exactly what they were working on.

 _Look up,_ Isis suggested.

Obediently, Sadie _did_ look up, and nearly fell back in horror. Yeah, yeah, you can't exactly blame her, can you? Not if you could see what she did, just now.

She didn't see what they were working on because it was so massive that her brain just couldn't comprehend the sheer size and horror of that thing (again, no jokes). It was a massive gateway- an arch, more like. Not as wide in the building as the Arc de Triomphe in Paris, but much, much bigger and taller, with more space in the doors inside.

It was glowing green light around the edges of the archway.

"My lord," A voice nearly made Sadie jump.

It was Kwai. Sadie nearly growled in fury when she saw him. She wanted nothing more to wrap her hands around Kwai's skinny neck, or since she was in Ba form, use her talons to tear him to pieces, but she couldn't move.

Kwai was still dressed in long, blue robes, but his hair- which had been shaven to the scalp, was beginning to grow back. A thin layer of stubble- like dust- coated his cranium.

"It is almost complete," Kwai murmured. Sadie couldn't see who he was talking to- she tried to turn, but the voice of Isis said, _Don't_.

Sadie frowned "But-" She said, forgetting that they might be able to hear her.

 _Even the strongest cannot be left entirely unshaken from seeing this being,_ Isis warned. _You already know who he is; Tartarus._

Sadie felt herself paling. She had become more afraid than she already had (if that was possible).

"The spell requires more ingredients," Kwai went on. "After all, the spell to bring down the Hall of Ages required one entire life-force- I was willing to give mine up. But a portal between worlds… We need more, much more.

Oh, no. Oh, no, Oh no, Oh no.

There was a sound- a terrible, horrible, horrifying sound. " _Hmmm_. It is almost complete, save for a few touches, and the life-forces you require." The voice was like nothing Sadie had ever heard. It filled her to the blood and marrows with terror, dread and fear.

Even if she couldn't see Tartarus, he radiated such pure, malevolence and utter evil that Sadie found her Ba, shaking its feathers off. She wouldn't be surprised if she was moulting.

Tartarus' voice itself sounded like it came from a black hole, like those in outer space, but being sucked in and all, but Sadie heard it all too clearly.

"Soon, very soon it shall be complete," Tartarus spoke. "But we shall have more ingredients, as you needed. And soon, all those who have crossed us will know our vengeance.

Sadie was literally shaking the feathers off her Ba now, like snow. She'd soon be a naked, Sadie-headed chicken- _not_ a good look.

"We have demigods," Kwai suggested.

"The ones that have and haven't been injected with serum, but were not so lucky," Kwai went on. "We have magicians from the House of Life." Sadie felt ill. "And Norse demigods as well. All we need is…"

Tartarus growled. "That won't be enough. Entire armies of them will not be enough. We need thousands at least, without the ones I suggested."

Sadie could see Kwai wincing. "My lord?"

"I am speaking of," Tartarus continued. "The gods."

"The ones on our side?" Kwai sounded surprised.

"No, you blithering fool. Do you want to risk what allies we have? I am talking about those that needed capturing. Or else… Give me thousands, young magician. Give me thousands of demigods, thousands of mortals, thousands of magicians. And a few gods to spill their sacred blood. The blood of Olympus woke Gaea, the Earth my beloved. Perhaps the blood of the Olympians, purely, untainted by mortal sieve and the Asgardians, and the essence of the Egyptian gods will be enough. Yes, I am certain of it. If we want to open a portal between worlds to pour our chaos and destruction through, then we need the help of the gods- willing or not."

 _Now you must wake,_ Isis hissed. _And tell the others. Warn them to be ready. Can you not see it? The portal is nearly finished._

Sadie felt herself being pulled- or dragged- backwards where she came from and then…

* * *

She found herself gasping, sitting upright in bed.

"Sadie?" Carter frowned, looking down at her. "Sadie, are you alright?"

Sadie swallowed. Her face was pale. "I know how they're planning to open the portal."

* * *

"But in Tartarus?" Katie Gardner exclaimed. "How are we going to get there- and get out alive?"

Sadie shook her head. "It doesn't matter where it's from. It's a portal that uses energy from the Duat, the Mist and much more. It can be accessed anywhere and everywhere. We don't have to go down in Tartarus. We just have to stop it."

"You might as well ask for Tartarus to be blocked and plugged," Malcolm Pace, son of Athena, said. He wasn't a councillor, but Annabeth needed a second child of Athena's opinion.

Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus shook his head. "Not possible," he stated. "Monsters have found a way to crawl out of Tartarus with or without the Doors of Death which Gaea opened. We can't just seal everything in with dynamite and all. The places move. They're not physical locations."

Annabeth winced. "Sadie… He's right. Even if we find the exits out of Tartarus, there's no way to seal the Pit right into itself. They move, and they move wide distances."

"So we don't try to seal the entrances," somebody suggested. Everyone turned to Jason Grace. "We blow Tartarus up into itself."

Nico shook his head. "The Underworld is connected to Tartarus. The infamous entrance lies there. It takes at least nine days for something to reach Tartarus from the Underworld, and countless days for someone from the mortal realm to reach it there. And besides, we can't seal off the Underworld- where do spirits go when they die? How do they get there- there'll be ghosts wandering the whole wide world, until it's full of them. The mortals would be terrified of their wits. The ghosts will be listless and sad. They don't have a purpose lingering in the world of the living," he insisted.

"It is wildly optimistic," Will Solace admitted.

"But what about the Scattering?" Jason insisted. "You guys said that there are few ways to kill an immortal. Kronos was killed by the scattering. Gaea was too. And Ouranos. Isn't Tartarus a primordial, the same way as Ouranos and Gaea?"

"True," Percy admitted. People nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. They weren't even sure when he had gotten in there.

"But even so, it's risky," Percy admitted, "The Titans themselves stood no chance against Tartarus. They dissolved the way he wanted them to. He could bring them back, or blow away their essences. Either way…" Percy paused.

"Tartarus is not like the other immortals," he warned. "He's the same evil force that regenerates monsters and brings them back into the mortal realm, to kill, hunt down or exterminate anything they want to. If we can kill Tartarus, we can say- although the Pit won't disappear, any more than the earth and sky would, the same evil force of energy that keeps those monsters regenerating-"

Annabeth's stormy-grey eyes widened. "Will be destroyed. Monsters won't be able to regenerate and all that."

The Greek and Roman demigods gasped. "They'd stay dead," Piper gasped.

Percy winced. "A little too good to be true, isn't it? Tartarus is the living thing that provides all that, but somehow, I doubt he'd be that easy to kill."

Annabeth winced. "He's right. Guys, you haven't met Tartarus. He's like nothing you've ever encountered, god or not."

Sadie's mouth pressed into a thin line. Her blue eyes glared. "But we can't just sit here and wait. And we have no way to get to America on time. That's where they're aiming to go- isn't it? America to take on the Greek and Roman gods like Loki, and the Egyptian gods that way. And the Vikings in Boston."

"But they won't stay there," Carter warned. "Those are just entry ways. The roots of the gods… Their places of origin where their powers are strongest… Well, let's just say that there is a reason why Egypt is called the _First_ Nome after all."

"So we don't know where they'll end up," Sadie admitted. "And they're likely to end up in multiple places. They've got an army."

"But they can't waste it," Annabeth pointed out. "There's only so much serum that they have, remember?"

"And we still haven't figured out why three offspring of the Big Three have been injected," Nico pointed out grimly.

Annabeth nodded. "We've still got a lot of questions that need answering."

"Well, save that!" Sadie exclaimed. "We've got another problem."

When Sadie explained how they planned to power up and open the portal, everyone went deathly silent.

Nico heaved out a sigh. "Well," he stated glumly. "The Blood of Olympus woke up Gaea. But to connect the worlds- they'd need limitless energy- or almost limitless. Humans, demigods, legacies, magicians… Anyone. But the blood of the three pantheons of gods would awaken them… Did I miss anything?" He asked glumly.

"Nope," Carter assured him. "Just the fact that, well, this sort of magic… It could possibly pop up in different places, not just America. This sort of magic is strong. It's so dangerous, so energy-consuming, that it requires not only the life-forces of thousands of people, but demigods and magicians, and frankly they don't have that energy just yet-" his eyes bugged out.

"What?" Katie frowned.

"He needs us," Carter looked up. His face white. "He needs all of us. That's what he's planning next- right next- Magicians, demigods- the House of Life, the Camps and their cities- the Norse demigods. He wants our energy. Our power. He needs to drain the mortals and demigods of their energy- not just the ones he had. How many does he have? Hundreds. How many does he need? Thousands. Remember, he doesn't plan to use his injected demigods- he needs them to repopulate the earth."

Sadie's eyes widened. "So he's going to use the others- the ones he hasn't injected yet. And…"

"Us." Jason finished. "He's planning to use us all."

There was such a horrified silence that nobody really knew what to think.

"Well," Percy began. "On the bright side, we won't be alive to see Tartarus and the Titans take over the world." Then he frowned. "Although that itself would be a problem- we are currently, the only obstacle to Tartarus and the Titans."

"Not for long." Nico said grimly. "Not until it's time he drains us all."

"And just how is he planning to do that?" Clarisse jumped up, snarling.

"What kind of magic would that be?" Lou Ellen blurted. "That itself would take _tremendous_ amounts of energy, not to mention countless details of preparations. Well, correct me if I'm wrong," she cast a disbelieving glance at the others. "Because I operate from a Greek perspective. If Egyptian magic works differently, then by all means, _tell me_. But if Tartarus is planning on connecting our worlds together, then he would need more than one branch of magic to work from."

Percy's eyes shot up and met Annabeth's grey ones. "He's right." He said slowly. They were both thinking the same thing. Them and the Kanes. _Setne._ He's found a way to combine the branches of magic together. Now all he needed was the final ingredients, but not just the sacrifices.

"Carter, Sadie, Lou Ellen," Percy looked at the elf, Hearthstone. "Hearthstone. Can the three of you figure out what else Kwai needs to open that portal? Then we can prevent it from opening."

They eagerly nodded.

"Right," Carter muttered. "This is going to take a while."

"We might not have a while," Annabeth warned. "It's almost ready."

* * *

"So we're onto it."

Tony nodded and started to get up. "That is really scary stuff."

"Yeah. Human, demigod, even godly sacrifices and all that," Jason agreed.

"But _how_?" Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry, is anybody else not comprehending all this? Because it's just… Crazy to me."

Nico snorted. "Yeah. But unfortunately, I can't stay for long." He cast Jason a glance. "Take your time, but I'm warning you- we might not have enough."

He turned and strode away.

"The magic-users we have are trying to find a way how to stop the portal, because they haven't got all the ingredients they need." Jason looked at them. " _Yet_. It needs more than the Blood of the gods, and energy from mortals, demigods and magicians. We haven't worked out how this thing works yet, because this portal is way too large and powerful, unlike the portal that was used to take Alex- my brother- Aglaia and Sam to Jerusalem. And because of that it's harder to work out what else they need-" But he was cut off.

Thor started to wince and groan, struggling inwardly with himself before moaning, landing on his hands and knees and shifting into his red-haired form, and back to his blond.

Jason stared at him.

"Thor," Tony went over to him. "Hey, Thor, buddy, you okay?" Steve patted his back.

"Thor?" Tony began uneasily. "Come on, Thunder-head. We're not done with you yet."

Jason just stared at him, his blue eyes wide. "That's it." He breathed.

The way the portal was supposed to appear in all places at once- like they believed it to be- it was connected. Just like the gods shifting and changing forms.

One portal into many places. Not just one that connected their different worlds together. That's why they needed the blood of the gods.

The demigods, mortals and magicians- their energy would be used to allow the portal to access various parts of the pantheons' domains- even though the monsters and enemies might be Greek or Egyptian, they wouldn't be able to get through all of them at once, into places they would probably be barred to them- like Jerusalem, or Israel in general. To use the energy and power of the demigods from all pantheons and magicians would be to connect the mystical worlds.

To use the energy of the mortals' bodies would be to connect all those mystical worlds to the mortal ones… Allowing monsters of all kinds and enemies to spill through.

To use the blood of the gods- Viking, Egyptian and Greek/Roman… Or in the cases of the Egyptians, their essence of some kind… Jason remembered Sadie talking about Egyptian souls. How he had- after he had gotten a reprieve- read about Egyptian mythology. How they believed that Osiris the god of the Underworld, would weigh the hearts of the dead on a set of scales. If the heart was light enough they could go through, to what he supposed was the Egyptian version of Elysium. If it didn't their heart would be devoured, by some kind of monster. But…

"The heart is just a part of the anatomy," Jason said out loud, sounding confused. "Why would they think…" He trailed off.

"What?" Tony asked, helping Thor up along with Captain America, looking back at him.

"I've gotta go," Jason turned and made a run for it.

* * *

"So what are the different parts of the Egyptian soul?" Jason asked breathlessly.

The Kanes exchanged bemused glances. Lou Ellen looked totally lost by this sudden turn of events.

"Well," Carter began. He cleared his throat. "There's the _Ib_ , or the heart. If it gets devoured, in the Underworld-"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I've read about that. If it gets devoured, than your soul will cease to exist. But is that it?"

"There's the _Ka_ ," Sadie suggested helpfully. "Your life-force. The _Ren_ \- that's who you are- the true name that tells everything about the person's identity. Give someone your true name- your _Ren_ , then, they could control you. You would have to do everything they tell you to. There's the _Ba_. It represents the individual's personality and lives on, after the body dies. It can go into the Duat, when we are dreaming, and see visions of what's happening. There's the Sheut. The person's shadow. It's the mark that somebody leaves in this world. If a person doesn't exist, they wouldn't have one. If a dead someone's heart has been devoured by Ammit, because they thought they were guilty, but new evidence comes to light, like, say, it was a terrible misunderstanding and they were being controlled, all they had to do was use the Sheut to bring the person back. And they would exist again."

Jason nodded. "So… Do the Egyptian gods have more than one form, like the Greeks, Romans and the Norse gods do?"

Sadie bit her lip. "Actually, that's what I'm confused about. The gods don't have physical forms the way we do. But Osiris and Isis, Horus, Set and Nephthys were siblings in one life. The kids of the earth god Geb and his wife, the sky goddess Nut." Jason raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"But that was before. Osiris and Isis when they went into the mortal world- they took hosts. They were husband and wife. And Horus was about to be reborn as their son. And ever since then, no matter what hosts they took- whether they were siblings- like me and Carter- husband and wife, parent and child…" Sadie trailed off. "They always acted as if Horus was the child of both Osiris and Isis. And Set was their brother."

Carter scratched his eyebrow. Admittedly, this was why many Egyptian pharaohs thought that this gave them a license to… Ahem. Marry their siblings, kids, whatever. Totally yuck.

"And in one of my dreams, Horus was a little boy. He acted like one too- no mistaking it. It was him. And Isis was his mother, and Osiris, his father. It's as if…"

Hearthstone signed. _Thor and Loki are siblings in this form which you saw. But in the myths- and in the other forms, Loki is Odin's bond-brother. Not his adopted son._

Jason's eyes widened. "So even though they don't have physical forms, the Egyptians have more than one aspect. Even if nobody knows it."

The Kanes and their magician friends exchanged alarmed glances.

"It is possible," an African-American boy with a ton of amulets said. "Forgive me, for not introducing myself sooner, but I am Walt Stone, descendant of the Eighteenth Dynasty. I am also Anubis, god of death."

Jason blinked. "You're a _host_?" He blurted. "And a god?"

Anubis/Walt Stone nodded. "I could not make myself known or interfere more than I should have. One god is more than enough." He looked stern. "Thor has decided to intervene directly. Lucky him. But I get what you are saying." He looked at Jason seriously.

Jason blinked. He looked at the dude. On one hand, he saw the African American boy, muscular, and built like an NBA player, with a crew-cut. On the other hand, when he tried to look beyond the Mist, he saw a leaner, more elegant boy, with glossy, tousled black hair, fair skin, even pale, and melted chocolate-brown eyes. He looked like Nico.

"It's connected," he said dumbly. "The gods having different forms. That's why they need the gods' blood. The demigods and magicians will be used to connect the pantheons, the mortals would be used to connect them to the mortal world. The blood of the gods will allow them to change places. Not just in the mortal realm, not just in the easiest place to get, America, 'the melting pot'. But if the gods are so different. You mentioned Loki being Odin's brother in one aspect and Thor's in another. But we saw that Norse god who was supposed to be dead."

 _Baldr_ , Hearth helpfully supplied. _Or_ _Bald_ er.

"Yeah, him." Jason nodded impatiently, when someone translated. "He's supposed to be dead in one aspect. But he's back and he's alive in another. It's almost as if they're separate beings. But they both exist- or used to anyway."

Carter shook his head. It was all too confusing for him. "What are you saying?"

Jason looked right at him. "The blood of the gods. Or the essence- one part of an Egyptian god's soul- to be used to open the portal. To make it appear in all places at once… The best way to destroy _all_ the gods. No matter what form they take. That's what they need the immortal blood for."

Everyone gaped.

Sadie shook her head. "But that's crazy. The Egyptian gods don't-" Her eyes bugged. "Part of their souls?"

Jason nodded. "That's what makes them so important. Now we know their game."

"But the Infinity Stones?" Sadie protested. "The other ingredients?"

"Prevent them from getting anywhere near a god, that's one idea," Jason suggested. "Because the other ingredients will be useless- the portal won't live up to its full capacity if they don't have the blood- or parts of the souls- of the gods."

"Well, all they need is a few gods," Carter suggested. "There are many. A few that goes missing. Not many people will notice. Anything can happen to gods."

He was right, Jason realised. Hera was kidnapped. And Persephone long before. Tartarus was a _primordial_.

"If we're going to face them." Nico warned. Everyone jumped when they realised he was there. "There's going to be a risk of Tartarus just draining everything we've got already. He's already set a trap for us. Come the confrontation, we can't just run away and leave the mortals in danger. He needs the mortals too- they're easy to get." Nico admitted. "If we run- the mortals will die, and Tartarus won't care how many- he can always get more. If we fight- he has us right where he wants. To suck everything out from us."

Anubis/Walt Stone widened his eyes. "You're right." He said quietly. "They do have us all in one place."

"That's… not good," Sadie said uneasily. Hearthstone agreed.

"What spells is Kwai using?" Jason asked, slamming his fist down in frustration. "How do we stop the portal from opening up into Tartarus, when it's suicide- or worse- to go down there?" He slammed his fist again.

* * *

 _Israel/Palestine…_

Aglaia fell, rolling in the dust and the dirt.

They were still here.

She didn't know how much or how far she ran, or even how tired she felt. All she knew was that they were still onto her.

She could still feel them- their sharp talons and claws, their teeth now too. Clawing, tugging, tearing, slashing, biting and gnawing any part of her they could get to. And kicking and throwing blows.

It was terrible. It was horrible, beyond measure.

Aglaia kept screaming. She didn't know how long she kept screaming, or if her voice had gotten hoarse, but she kept on going.

She was desperate. But it seemed there was no escape.

Trying to push away invisible- yet so visibly present- arms, legs and what-not, and trying to cover herself at the same time… It was all futile. But Aglaia couldn't help it.

She screamed and fell down into the dirt.

She was being punished. She knew it.

She did all sorts of things. She did the wrong things. While her intentions might have been good, this was her punishment.

She didn't see those visions because someone wanted to _help_ her! How arrogant of her to presume that way! It was to lead her to her punishment.

"Yes, I'll take it!" She screamed. "I'll take whatever punishment. Kill me- tear me to shreds- send me to hell!" She had gone hysterical. Tears, mingled with dust, streaked her cheeks. "Just save them! They're innocent. They have nothing to do with this- they didn't know! They're not connected with me in this!" She wailed in her native language right up to the sky, with the sun beating mercilessly down on them.

She was ready to die. No matter how slowly. No matter how terribly. No matter the afterlife that came, even if it was still terrible after all this.

She just needed to get it out. She just needed to admit it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Even though it's not enough." It will _never_ be enough. "I'm sorry." She slumped forwards.

The demons cackled. She could hear them, but she was beyond caring. Now she knew.

 _So this is how it's going to end,_ she thought.

She never imagined it this way. All the ways- even before and after she discovered she was a demigod… It was not like this.

God punishing her, for turning her back from him. For being ruthless, and thirsty for vengeance and the blood of her enemies. For getting everyone in mortal peril on this earth.

But if it was her time, it was her time. Aglaia wasn't willing to fight it- no matter where her soul went.

The demons laughed. And she knew without opening her eyes- somehow she knew- that they were circling her, surrounding her, getting ready to go for the kill when…

They froze. Somehow, she could sense it. Aglaia was drained of energy now- the darkness of weariness and rest which she didn't get, was weighing her down. But she sensed…

Light. Great light. And a purer, cleaner power that she had never experienced. Not even from her father. Or her uncles.

It was so _pure_. So _clean_. Yet so simple and good- not bulked up in energy, the way the Greek gods and Thor were- bulked up with that the same way body-builders were bulked up with muscle. It was there. And it grew stronger and stronger by the second, stronger than anything she had ever felt, radiating from anywhere and anyone.

The demons screamed and screeched. She could sense them covering their faces, their heads, their forms, with their arms, desperately. She could feel their pain and terror- but it never affected her. How they were helpless as babies- even more helpless than she was at their mercy, before this power.

They screeched and then disappeared. They were gone.

And wearily, Aglaia managed to open her eyes.

She saw a figure. In a clean white robe, and sandaled feet. Dark hair falling, framing his face- fairer than any god she had seen or met. How simply dressed he was- she knew it was a male. Yet so powerful- he needed no symbols of power.

He was dressed like the Hebrews of old. Not in ornate robes and headgear. Not weighed down by jewellery and drenched in perfumes. He didn't need any of that.

And Aglaia saw him raise his hand in a non-threatening gesture. And a wave of peace, safety and rest exuded from his touch.

And she fell into the darkness of rest.

When Aglaia awoke, she blinked.

Up ahead… Was a city.

A city, both ancient and modern will walls made out of stone, and watchtowers.

 _Jerusalem_.

Aglaia blinked. If she had the energy she would be astounded. How did she manage to get here? Surely she couldn't have run all the way?

Aglaia sat up, wearily.

Jerusalem.

She found herself breathing much easier now that those… _Things_ were gone.

But how?

But inside she knew. She always knew. Even when she was very small and they taught her to say her prayers in the monastery.

 _It's strange, isn't it?_ A voice said. A smooth, rich, warm voice, void of anything that could have aroused even suspicion. With nothing but goodness and truth inside it.

Aglaia would have jumped and spun around wildly. Before she came to this place, she would have launched into a fighting stance. Now, she would have cowered and tried to shield herself- backing away and trying to fold herself into the tightest, most distant and compressed place possible.

But she was too weary. And the voice didn't arouse her suspicion.

She turned her head slowly.

A man stood there. Or if he could be called a man, then the Catherine Palace in Saint Petersburg was a cottage.

He was so much more. So pure and fair.

Aglaia managed to find her voice.

"Are you the one that drove them off?" She whispered. Her voice was weak and frail from all the screaming she must have done.

The man raised an eyebrow. _No. Merely a messenger. But I think you know who that was._

Aglaia was speechless.

The man- who was sitting on a boulder- gestured to another boulder next to him.

That was when Aglaia noticed- great big wings that looked as if they were feathered, but were made out of light it seemed, folded right behind him.

Her jaw dropped.

To think she thought she wouldn't get any more surprised. His hair was gold- literally, pure gold, though when the light flashed it (not surprising because he was _surrounded_ by light- he seemed to radiate it- the light came from him- from _within_ him), it appeared silver. His skin was so unblemished, so pure, it glowed. Yet there was something there. She just couldn't figure it out.

His wings. There was pattern there too. She just couldn't see it because of all the light.

There was too much goodness in his eyes- pure, molten silver and gold swirling together, like dyes or paints in a pot.

 _I waited for you, Aglaia._ The angel said. _Much too long._

Aglaia bowed her head. "I don't deserve any mercy. I have so much to be sorry for. So much to regret."

She didn't realise she had slipped into her native Greek.

 _Whether or not you deserve mercy is not up to you to decide,_ the angel chided. _Accept what is given._

She held her breath. "Are you angry at me," she began. "For accepting my heritage?" The angel raised his eyebrows again.

 _That is not your fault,_ he replied. _Nor is it any of theirs. Surely you know these things better than that._

"But it is my fault- the decisions I made," Aglaia admitted.

 _Yes, but not everything is irredeemable,_ the angel sighed. It was a warm, endlessly strong, yet sad sound. _Otherwise no one can be redeemed. Especially not your Olympian family._

Aglaia winced. She couldn't meet his eyes.

 _They have never been perfect,_ the angel frowned. She could tell he disapproved of them, but didn't say anything much against them. _Even though they have always_ insisted _otherwise. Always insisted they were in the right, no matter what wrong they did. The reason why we did not wish humans to worship these gods is because it is neither good for them, nor for the ones they pray to. It strengthens, them. Or so they claim. But it strengthens much more- it strengthens their power, and it strengthens their vices. Their arrogance. Their casual attitude towards the ones that those who claim divinity are supposed to protect,_ the angel admitted. _It makes them grow stronger- but not in the way they think. Their power grows stronger- not just over you. But over themselves. Hubris- for all their derision of it- affects all._

 _But it is not time for judgement. You wish to save your friends and your people, child? Well there is a way. Another way- a secret of your blood which your enemies have never discovered._

Aglaia blinked. "A secret?" She repeated stupidly.

 _Yes, child. Thousands of years ago, your ancestors walked this earth. Some of them were children of other gods. The Greeks, the Romans, the Vikings- and much more. Your most famous ancestor, Alexander who was called, the Great, was descended from Heracles, Perseus and Achilles, as well as being a child of an Olympian._ The angel sighed again. _And over the centuries, your family married with other royals. To cement alliances._ Now she could hear the displeasure in the angel's voice.

 _Marriage and love should not be treated as such, but that was what they did. Even when they called themselves Christians. And they married into other peoples- peoples who had once worshipped other gods whom they claimed descent in centuries past. But that is not all._

The angel's silver-and-gold eyes looked right at her. It was as if he could see through her soul, which Aglaia was sure he could.

 _There are many heroes,_ the angel mused. _Remember Aglaia- remember when you read the Bible. What did it say in Genesis?_

Aglaia blinked. "The Creation. The Story of Adam and Eve. And the patriarchs. And the flood."

 _Was there anything about the great heroes of old? Something after it mentions that they lived to be hundreds of years of age? Just before no mortal, the Creator declared, would reach the age of one hundred-and-twenty? Something you had shown curiosity about?_

Aglaia remembered. Her eyes went wide.

"Nephilim," she breathed.

 _Nephilim,_ the angel agreed. _Children of the angels who fell in love with humans and had half-human children. It was said that they were the heroes of old. And as I said, there are many heroes in your line._

Aglaia couldn't breathe. She was too astonished.

 _The villain who is behind this,_ the angel warned. _Perhaps this would show all._

And he reached with one finger to touch Aglaia on the forehead. And Aglaia could see all. She could see her friends, her brother back in Greece, figuring out who was behind this, what he was planning and what he was going to do.

 _The blood that needs to stop this,_ the angel warned. _He knows not only power and energy, but blood is the key. Divine blood he believes. But he needs a great deal. Blood calls for blood in more ways than one. With such blood can he gain what he wishes. With the blood of many heroes, of all kinds, can you stop him. Remember, child. Even the smallest bump of good, can topple a great evil._

Aglaia was speechless. "That's it, isn't it?" The angel nodded.

 _Now go,_ he reminded her. _And I have these messages for your friends- advice if you may._

Then Aglaia could see something. All of the sudden, there were patterns in his wing feathers. Eyes, she thought. Golden eyes. And in his ski, constantly disappearing and running across it, despite being unblemished, there were more patterns, Obscure drawings and symbols of all kinds… _Runes_. Unlike anything she had ever seen.

 _Remember,_ he warned. _Now you know._

* * *

 **To** **Aqila:** **Thank you! I will try!**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32:** **It's okay. And yeah, I thought that Tartarus was the reason for all the demigods' problems- monsters reforming and so on. The Hindu gods will fit into the storyline- but maybe in a sequel, or in passing- I'm sorry, but there's so much already! And thank you- still I think Rick is the best.**

 **To** **Guest Reviewer:** **Okay then! It will begin featuring Mizuki, her sister Eleana and another girl, Drypetis- and Renesmee. Percy, Nico and Alex will appear, and Bella and Edward will have to get real. Seriously- Edward is abusive in his own way- he controls his wife's every breath, yet is slavishly devoted to her, and is way to overprotective. Bella could get scratched accidentally- as a vampire or human- not draw blood, and Edward would still freak (he did it to Kate). The guy couldn't even bear teaching Bella to fight – and survive- because he couldn't** _ **deal with seeing Bella as a target**_ **. Bella thinks the sun comes out of Edward's a*** too. She's a bad friend, she's ungrateful, she doesn't stand up to Edward, and has no goals for her future- apart from being undead. They despise themselves and slavishly worship each other. That's not healthy and a bad influence on young readers. I also hate the fact that Edward wanted to eliminate Renesmee- Jacob too. Yes, Bella was in danger- but it wasn't the kid's fault- that was Edward- and he would have condemned Bella to be miserable- like Esme when she lost her baby. How can that guy even look at his kid? There are a lot of unresolved things going on. (Sorry for that- just saying I agree with you!)**

 **To** **Nameless** **: The solution to what? To the traitor problem?**

 **Maybe, but even so, they don't exactly have the time- Nico had just arrived and was recovering from the immediate after-effects of the demigod serum. Hazel was busy, and distracted- I think she's too sweet and sensible to be like her father much- she would have been horrified at the use of the Lethe- to wipe out their memories as a punishment- besides it's for rebirth, and they would still be vilified and hated for what they did- they just won't understand why. The freezing would have imprisoned them, and they would have left a great deal of their lives behind- just as they forced other demigods to do. It was a fitting punishment that way- it gave them a taste of their own medicine, removing the threat, without ever reducing themselves to murdering the defenceless.**

 **But if you mean the serum, then the Styx was the ideal. Aglaia and her family- being descended from so many gods- particularly the** _ **actual**_ **demigods- were just too valuable a resource. With so much latent power, that might have strengthened the actual demigod powers (if they were actual demigods) on their own, combined with Styx Water- and other ingredients. The Styx water- they would have some idea of its effects. It doesn't just heal- they use the Nectar and Ambrosia composition- broken down- for that. So they don't need the Phlegethon so much- it wasn't pleasant anyway, and it would be hard to break down. Lethe might wipe their memories, but like Iapetus/Bob, it'll reduce them to the mentality of new-born babies or very small kids. As for Styx, my theory is, based on what we've seen Percy, and heard Achilles do and Luke endure, is pure, raw power that only the gods can withstand (as evidenced by Aphrodite when Psyche brought a pitcher of its water fresh from the source), without using their mother's blessing. Acheron is the river or pain and Cocytus makes you depressed. None of those serves a purpose for a serum that's supposed to enhance your strength and endurance- maybe even speed- so that your demigod abilities would as well.**


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter:** **Aglaia's powers are awakened by the angel (and before you ask, no,** _ **they**_ **will not feature in this storyline- at least not** _ **yet**_ **. Requests are welcome, though) but she doesn't understand what she will become- only that she has a way to stop Tartarus- for now. Percy, Carter and the others realise that even with a good strategy, the odds are too hopelessly high for them to beat without a miracle- which Aglaia provides. And the demigods, and magicians come to a terrible realisation. So they make a life-changing decision- or world-changing, actually- to keep humanity, their parents and themselves safe, if they do survive. If they don't… Well, there's no need, the world will be destroyed anyway. And meanwhile, we see what was happening in Scandinavia- on the religious side- as well as the rest of the world, in regards to the pagan gods. And the trauma they felt when experiencing what they did- and now possibly again. The portals open and Aglaia- without knowing what the hell she was doing or is going on- undergoes a transformation**

* * *

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32:** **Thank you. But wait and see! Besides, requests are welcome and will be considered carefully. And no- Tartarus doesn't have a clue- not even he is that old. When he finds out though- there's going to be trouble. Yes, that's a lot of portals and blood-baths. That's why the odds are so hopelessly, bleakly stacked against them. Even without the Infinity Stones and the nukes (after all, the stones were supposed to come in** _ **later**_ **\- to rebuild).**

 **To 1** **st** **Guest Reviewer:** **Yeah. Edward and Bella are far from healthy for any reader and audience. If they don't make you sick, they are a bad inspiration. Take the love story away from Twilight- it's about a girl who moves into a rainy town and meets strange creatures- and does nothing. Take away the love story from Harry Potter- it's a story about wizards defeating a powerful evil. Same with Lord of the Rings- and Percy Jackson, just add the myths. Or the Hunger Games without love- it's about a fight for independence and equality. Stephanie Meyer isn't a bad writer when it comes to this- just plot and love stories.**

 **To 2** **nd** **Guest Reviewer:** **Sorry, I don't know if you're the same person or not! No, it's definitely not love. About Renesmee- she never got the closure she deserved.**

 **To** **Aqila:** **Yeah. In the Bible it says that the Nephilim- the original ones- the actual offspring of both angels and humans- not Shadowhunters- were great heroes of old. And heroes, as we know it, often became kings and queens. Who do they marry? Other royalty. Aglaia's bloodline is a potential weapon, waiting to be switched on and exploded.**

 **Well, I plan, yes. There were things, I definitely plan for. But not too much planning- to make it more real, you have to go along, with the story that you are writing down. I won't say which parts I planned all along, or which parts I just came up with, though (Haha!)!**

 **To** **Nameless:** **For the transformation or the punishment, then?**

* * *

 _Do not do it,_ the angel warned. _Not until the time is right._

Aglaia nodded, numbly.

 _Your friends have been warned as well,_ he explained.

Aglaia's eyes widened. Her friends! How could she have forgotten?!

 _Alex_ would have never forgotten. _Alex_ who did not deserve this- who was- over a million times- so much better than _she_ was!

Aglaia took a shaky breath. "What can I do?" She seemed to be begging the angel. She was.

 _Remember what I have told you,_ the angel warned. _This could cost you your life. You may not succeed, but you have a chance of doing so. Remember- your ancestors played dangerous games. Not only inbreeding,_ his voice rumbled as if speaking of an abomination (which he was). _But marrying into powerful bloodlines, over more centuries than the rest of the royals…_ His voice grew displeased. _They have courted more danger than was necessary. Both your grandparents bloodlines are older than most. They have been doing this for much longer, and now, I am about to awaken the latent power inside of you- power which you may not be able to control._

 _Furthermore, things are stirring. Things which have not stirred for roughly a millennia._

"What things?" Aglaia asked breathlessly.

 _I believe you know,_ the angel looked at her. _You yourself have figured out the connection- between all the myths- and the danger they posed. And yet, you saw examples of only three kinds of myth and stories your ancestors told. There are more. Many more._

Aglaia's eyes widened. "And," she went on slowly. "If I do this- I will unleash a power which will… Awaken them?"

 _No, but they shall stir,_ the angel explained. _They will not awake just yet. But yours is a drop of power, awoken in your blood which will cause a ripple. The ripples will expand. But a drop of power awoken inside your blood, will send a shockwave. They will stir. They will be reminded of what things were like._

"They're not gone?"

 _No,_ the angel confirmed. _But be wary. You will stop this from happening- for now. Soon, with them stirring, one day they shall awaken. And once again, the doors will be opened._

Aglaia swallowed. "But _this_ is supposed to save them?"

 _If you wish them to have a chance,_ the angel reminded. _Remember- you were given free will for a_ reason _._

Aglaia stared blankly.

She knew the consequences. She knew the danger.

Yet she knew that if she didn't do this- they would all die anyway- and even then she wouldn't have a chance.

At least here they had a chance.

 _But what was she supposed to do?!_ She nearly screamed out loud.

The last time she made such a decision to save the whole world, she became the catalyst- the pawn. It was all thanks to her that the whole world- and Europe first of all- was nearly the recipient of a nuclear war.

And a war between powers.

She could not afford the same mistake.

Yet if she could not trust the angel, who could she trust?

Her instincts were beyond reliability now.

Aglaia took a deep breath. "For them." She looked despairingly into the angel's eyes.

The angel's eyes darkened.

 _I should also warn you,_ he said. _That not many humans survive this process. In fact, a number don't._

Aglaia blinked.

"So… If humans can't do this… Can other races?"

 _None._ The angel stated grimly.

"But…" Aglaia swallowed. "Do they die? Like… Burn up?" She asked fearfully.

The angel nodded. _Yes._

"Because someone with blood like mine… Like you said…" she swallowed.

"I have little chance of surviving, don't I?"

The angel nodded his head. _Yes. But more of a chance than anyone would, if you do not do this._

Aglaia breathed out a sigh. If this wasn't an angel…

If she used her heart, it would tell her that she had no choice. If she used her head it would beg her to find another way.

But there was no other way.

There was no other chance. Even this was only the hope of a hope.

And besides. She needed to make things right.

She would give anything to save all of them. Perhaps, she pleaded that maybe God would allow her to do just that before she died.

She looked at the angel and nodded.

He waved his hand, and a goblet or a chalice seemed to fold itself out of light.

It shone with so much light Aglaia blinked, and nearly jumped back.

When it cleared somewhat- though still brilliant, she saw it.

It looked made of glass- or something glassine. Gilded, it was rimmed in gold at the top, and had a gold base studded with jewels, seemingly made of coloured light, thickened and solidified, and a richly engraved stem, like the rim. The chalice's glass-like substance was covered in swirls and patterns of gold.

It glowed in an immortal-like, celestial light.

The angel waved his hand over his other wrist. A gash appeared. Aglaia's eyes widened.

His blood. It was _gold_. A glittery, rich, pure gold colour.

He poured it into the cup.

He looked at her. _Drink,_ he told her. _And remember what you must do._

Aglaia gingerly took the chalice between her hands. It felt warm- as if the source of heat and light (which it must have been) and heavy, much too heavy, even more so than a communion chalice.

She took a deep breath and brought the cup to her lips.

Her lips tingled when they felt the gold rim. The angel's blood passed through her lips and she swallowed, hesitantly.

Instantly, something happened.

A gush and force of power unlike anything Aglaia had ever experienced, surged through her. It went straight to her heart, it entered her blood, bones, flesh and organs. It entered her cells. Filled her mind. But it also entered her _soul_.

But it _burned_. Oh, it burned.

It seared and roasted her to a crisp, from the inside out. So much so, that she didn't even have time to register it.

And everything went out in light.

* * *

Aglaia blinked, as things were blurry right above her.

" _Aglaia?"_ Someone was calling out her name. _"Aglaia? Aglaia, if you can hear me-_ please _come back!"_

She wanted to call. Her heart wanted nothing more than to answer. But she was slow to respond.

As if waking up from a great sleep. But she felt better. Stronger. Faster. And everything became more… Clear.

She blinked her eyes. She sat up.

"Alex," she breathed.

The two of them pulled the other in a crushing hug.

"Thank God." Alex breathed. "Thank God."

 _God,_ Aglaia noticed. _Not_ gods _._

"You okay?" Alex pulled away, his blue eyes… Were there _tears_ in them as well as desperation? She had never seen Alex cry.

"I know what needs to be done," she breathed. "I know how to stop the portals from happening. But first… We need to get back to Greece."

Alex frowned. "The final battle will be there?"

"The final battle will take place everywhere- at the heart of power for all these different pantheons, as well as the easiest entry-way- the 'melting pot' America." Aglaia nodded.

Alex blinked. "What happened to you?"

Aglaia paused and took a deep breath.

"I…" He trailed off. "I saw the person walking towards us. I was trying to think up of some kind of excuse. And then… I looked up, to see Sam- if she was coming, and-"

"Sam!" Aglaia shouted. "Is she okay? Oh no- _where is she_?!"

"I'm here," a dull, listless voice answered. Aglaia looked to her right and saw a banged up Samirah Al-Abbas walking along. Her hijab was very dusty, and tangled up. The hair that escaped her dust and dirt-streaked face, had bits of rock. She looked filthy, bruised and banged-up, but alive.

Without thinking, Aglaia pulled herself up and came to her enfolding her into a crushing hug.

Sam seemed surprised, but hugged her back with gratitude.

"So you made it too," she said, her voice hoarse and slightly muffled. She pulled away. "And so did you."

Alex nodded.

"What happened?" Aglaia asked concerned.

Sam took a shaky breath. "Demons," she whispered. "Only demons. Or rather… _Jinn_."

 _Jinn_. Supernatural creatures in Islamic folklore and mythology. They could be good, evil or…

" _Shaytan_ _jinn_ \- from the stories of my childhood." Samirah sniffled. "They were here as bringers of punishment."

Alex looked down.

So did Aglaia.

"I know what to do," she looked up at them both.

Sam and Alex looked at each other.

"Is there a portal?" Alex asked uneasily and softly.

Aglaia looked grim. "Not unless we open it."

She turned to Alex. "We need to fly." She advised.

Alex looked astounded. "You _want_ to fly?" He asked, uncomprehendingly.

Aglaia had a deathly fear of heights. Either as bad, or worse than Thalia's- unless she was on a Pegasus, or she didn't look down- and even then.

Aglaia rolled her eyes. "Come on. Sam- you can fly, can't you?"

Sam nodded. And Winds gathered around Alex, gusting- for once- and Sam's wings- smaller and noticeably more different than angels- appeared and stretched out. Aglaia held onto Alex. And they flew.

* * *

"We need to prep up," Percy said grimly.

"We can't be everywhere at once. And they want us to go out and fight them. It's the only way to get us in position- for the big sacrifice."

"What about the mortals?" Connor Stoll asked, puzzled. "Where are they planning to take their energy from?"

"From the melting pot- America itself. And from the heart of the original countries of the gods," Percy went on.

Hearthstone signed. _They'd go to Uppsala._ He suggested. _That was the heart of the Aesir and Vanir religion- or rather, Gamla Uppsala- Old Uppsala._

Annabeth blinked. "That's in Sweden." She pointed out.

"Astrid," Percy turned to the Valkyrie. "Can you summon as many of your friends as possible- station them at Uppsala, Sweden, and at Boston?"

Astrid nodded grimly. "We don't have much of a chance, but if we must go down fighting."

Percy nodded. It was clear how bleak and desperate their situation was.

"Some of us have to go back to Manhattan," he said. "And Brooklyn. And Egypt. Try Ancient Thebes, Egypt. That's the capital- right?"

Sadie and Carter nodded sadly.

"Whatever happens…" Percy trailed off. "I was incredibly lucky to have met and fought with each and every single one of you tonight." He said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

He looked at each one of them in the eye. And everyone could see his pain.

Carter took a deep breath.

"He's right." Carter said. "Even if we could win- I wouldn't fight with anybody else." He and Percy exchanged tight smiles, and clapped the other on the shoulder.

"Alert the House of Life," Carter ordered the magicians. "And the Brooklyn Manor."

The magicians nodded.

"Well," Magnus sighed. "We all know where this is going to lead."

Thor smiled. "It truly is an honour."

Then a swooping sound appeared.

Aglaia dropped to the ground, by herself. Samirah Al-Abbas landed gently, and tucked her wings behind her, before they disappeared.

Alex swooped in.

Everyone stared at them wide-eyed.

Aglaia looked at them. "We know a way."

* * *

"The magic won't take effect as quickly as they would like to," Aglaia explained. "There's still going to be glitches- it isn't easy. It requires ichor- blood of Olympians and Asgardians alike- to access the places, and power it up. But it needs _Sheut_ \- the part of the Egyptian soul- in this case, belonging to gods- to drain as well. The mark the Egyptian gods left in this world- that's what it needs- it can't get godly blood, since the Duat isn't a physical place. And what's more… Tartarus opened up in Rome."

"Wait," Frank asked warily. "How did you know-"

"That Tartarus was behind it?" Aglaia looked at him. "I was given a way."

She went on, ignoring the puzzled and completely bemused looks others were giving her.

"How did you even know about the _Sheut_?" Sadie blurted.

"As I've said," Aglaia told her. "I have ways, now."

Nobody knew how to answer her.

Tony blinked. "So…"

"I can't reveal too much just yet," she warned. "And what's more… To stop the portals from opening up, the magic has to be utterly messed up. Tartarus _has_ to be sealed in as well."

Nico gave a barking laugh. "Impossible."

"No," Aglaia stated. "Difficult, maybe. But not impossible."

Will Solace looked at her incredulously. "And just _how_ do you plan to do that?"

Aglaia smiled sadly.

"I failed the first time trying to protect you." She said quietly. "But I will never fail this time. If you can never trust me again- I won't force you to. My last request from you all? Just trust me- one last time."

Everyone stared at her.

"America would be the mortal's way and the connecting portal," Aglaia went on. "It's only when they get to America that they're able to move on- go use the portals again- to go to the heart of the supernatural powers. America is the most important gateway. It's the key."

Everyone winced.

"Don't you think…" Clint began hesitantly. "This is very dangerous? America, I mean." He clarified, looking at their faces.

"Well, we have limited chances of success," Will Solace began.

"No, _no_ \- it's not that." Clint said. "Just that… All those cultures and civilisations that ended up in America, and America eventually became the heart of these things… It makes the country…"

"Not only the most powerful, but the most dangerous place to be in," Aglaia sighed. "Which is what," she looked stern, but tired. "I need to talk to all of you about."

"If we somehow make our way out of this _alive_ ," she began. "Then things have to change."

Everyone stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Connor Stoll asked. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked. "America is the great 'melting pot' of cultures. All those people- first the Native Americans," she nodded to Piper. "Then the European settlers, like the British, French and Dutch, then the Africans they brought over to be slaves… Finally new immigrants, like Italians, Germans and Greeks. All throughout the centuries, people came- whether willingly or by force, and people were already _in_ the country. The Native American tribes had their own beliefs and cultures, and if we for a moment think that they were just _myths_ … Look at us." She looked despairingly at Annabeth.

"Before America was the heart of Western Civilisation, there were other countries too. The Greek and Roman gods moved from Greece, to Rome, to other countries. Other countries- including Britain- which had settlers coming into America. They brought with them their culture. They grew in wealth and power, attracting immigrants, and forcibly bringing Africans to be slaves. The Africans… They brought their own beliefs too. A large number of them are- and were- Christians. But others practiced…"

"Voodoo," Hazel said suddenly, her gold eyes wide.

Aglaia nodded.

"Like Christianity, Judaism and Islam the religion has one God- one Supreme Being- but many spirits with which they depend on and ask for help." Hazel stated.

"Okay," Aglaia nodded at Hazel. "There you have it. They came to America too. They're very prominent in New Orleans, from what I've seen. And there's Scandinavians- Leif Eriksson who came to America centuries ago. All those mortals- and demigods. And magicians. Eventually, Asians started coming too- people from China, Korea, Japan, Malaysia, Indonesia, Singapore, the Indian subcontinent. They put their heads together, and they worked- they brought parts of their culture and civilisation together, contributed in the economy, buildings and infrastructure, agriculture, electronics, mechanics… Everything. To make America the way it is today. But what if it brought gods as well as mortals with strong cultural identities and beliefs? And demigods? And magicians? And with them-"

"Monsters." Annabeth finished.

She looked at them all with her stormy-grey eyes, which were desperate. Dangerous. Fearful and resigned.

"Loki knew where to find the Greek and Roman gods." Annabeth continued. "He wasn't aiming for Washington D.C, the mortal capital. If the gods are dealt with, then the mortals would crumble like dominoes. The culture- the civilisation which America is now the beating heart… Would disappear. We'd be in the Stone Age already if it weren't for the Avengers." She nodded at them.

"No electricity, no running water… Nothing. No worldwide economy. No trade. No contact with any other part of the world. We'd be foraging for food and firewood- until we're killed by monsters and die. And it's not just the Greek and Roman gods that can be found in the US. It's all of them. America was already the gateway- even before the started working on that portal." Annabeth looked at each and every single one of them despairingly.

"There are so many Greek and Roman monsters wandering in the streets of America. I know there must be Egyptian and Viking too," she continued. The magicians and Magnus and his friends, hesitantly nodded as well. "How many mortals have to get in the crossfire like last time- when we fought our battles- when Loki invaded and when Kronos came? Or suffer the consequences if, somehow, we _can't_ win. If we fail and the enemy has won?" She looked at them, her eyes filled with grief, sorrow, pain, despair and hesitation.

Tony looked away. Those eyes have seen and been through too much.

"You get what I'm saying- don't you?" She pressed.

"We can't stay in America." Carter surprisingly spoke. "Not as the beating heart of civilisation. Not all of us. It's too dangerous. Far too dangerous- for us, for mortals, and even for gods."

"The Heart of the Flame has to change," Malcolm said quietly. "There's too many eggs in one basket. It's too dangerous. For humanity. For us. For the gods… Especially since we've advanced so much and have got a lot to lose."

Everyone looked at one another, as they all came to the same conclusion.

Whatever happens- whether they win or fail, the world will change as they knew it.

If they won, the heart of the flame- the politically, and culturally strongest country in the world- could no longer be America. Not if they wanted it to be truly safe. Remnants from the gods' age will remain there. And it certainly won't happen overnight or instantly. It would take time. But it would change. They had to change.

If they fail… There won't even be another chance at them to try again. It would be over.

"If we survive this… We have to move." Malcolm said slowly. "The gods have to move."

"And if they don't?" Came the incredulous reply.

"Then _we_ move." Annabeth said fiercely. "The gods provided the source, the inspiration. But they couldn't carry it out without _us_ \- demigods. The famous people in history- presidents, war heroes, musicians, inventors, artists, actors… How many of them were demigods? We have to move."

Aglaia's shoulders slumped. "You don't _all_ have to move."

"Just the ones that want new beginnings," Percy said quietly, giving her a small, sad smile. "Just the ones that want to move on."

He looked at everyone else.

"And the ones who want to start another era- and the ones that want to keep the world safe." Came the quiet, but clear message.

"It's sad," Percy went on. "To say goodbye to our homes. To our families, even if they don't want to move with us. But we still can see them. And to keep them- our families and everyone else safe- we have to look forward to a new life now."

Everyone was silent, until Jason moved to Percy, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"A new life and a new beginning," Jason mused. "Holds _endless_ possibilities. And not all of them are bad."

They smiled at each other.

"And I, for one, have realised that change can bring endless possibilities of good- if you're brave enough to accept it." Alex declared. He wore a warm smile on his face- which astounded people. Alex didn't smile so easily, like Nico.

"Yeah," Nico agreed. He was smiling too. "We have a new life to look forward to. We can be anything we want."

Katie caught Travis' eye.

"What do you say, Travis?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I dunno, Katie," Travis said with a wink. "I'm brave enough. Maybe I'll take a change if you would."

Katie laughed. Everyone cracked smiles.

"Well," Sadie sighed. "Lovely as my time has been… I'd like to go back to Britain."

Carter grinned.

"I'd come," Walt Stone/Anubis suggested.

"What about the camps?" A demigoddess asked. "The cities we've built…" She trailed off.

"We can do something about that," Lou Ellen assured her.

"We'd help," Sadie piped up.

"Yeah- like portals- entryways that shift. After all the camps shift, right?" Connor scratched his head. "They move with the heart of the west. Maybe the camps would move if Olympus starts its transition," Annabeth suggested.

"And we can open up portals," Lou Ellen suggested. "And find a magical way to track demigods from all over the world. After all," she spared a glance at Alex and Aglaia. "Demigods don't always come from the present-most politically powerful country."

Everyone looked at one another.

"Leaving that aside," Aglaia continued. "I have a way to stop the portals. But it's risky. Furthermore…" She trailed off.

She took a deep breath. "All I can say is… That we have very little chance of winning. Microscopic, in fact."

"That's comforting," Clint muttered.

"But we have a bigger, less-microscopic chance, than if we don't do this."

Aglaia nodded.

"First off… Yes. We need to go to America. But the final battle for the Greek and Roman gods will be in Greece. Gamla Uppsala, Sweden- the heart of the Aesir-Vanir religion in the Viking Age- will be their target. And Ancient Thebes, Egypt. But America is the gateway. Now, they don't know, we know. So we have this one advantage. It's small and it's not much," she admitted. "But it's something."

Tony shook his head. "Cap?" He asked.

"We need to get to divide- We- the Avengers- will get to America. "Think central," Percy advised. "Between Manhattan, Brooklyn and Boston." He grimaced. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but… When Setne- crazy Egyptian magician tried to take over the world- he wanted to become a god. He decided to combine Greek _and_ Egyptian magic together. So since Manhattan was where the Greek and Roman gods are strongest in America, and Brooklyn was where the Egyptians held their power, he tried to make Governor's Island, his headquarters to leech of the gods powers." He explained.

"Somewhere in near vicinity to New York- with easy access to go between Brooklyn and Manhattan," Malcolm's brow furrowed. "And… Boston… The portal entry-way into the Viking world."

"Well, yes," Aglaia said. "But here's my plan: I need you to distract them- keep them busy- do whatever you need to do- unexpected- that will cause chaos. To stop Tartarus, we need to get to Tartarus, though."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll explain later, how I knew this and how I'm planning to do this, but…" She took a deep breath. "We have to plug Tartarus in. So that neither he- nor anything else he has in there- can get out. The portal he's building will provide an entry-way for them- but it's also their weakness. You see, it connects Tartarus to the various mystical and mortal worlds. But that much magic- it requires a lot of energy, not just us, but their own powers of entry- using other portals. The same ways monsters- after regeneration- will exit Tartarus- they're not physical locations, like the Doors of Death. But, they hold magic- power and energy. That, however, would be drained…"

"To source the energy into the portal," Lou Ellen finished, her eyes wide.

"And he will still need us- gods, mortals, demigods and magicians," Aglaia continued. "That's going to take some time- even when he starts draining our energy, or parts of our soul- it's going to take some time. The blood and _Sheut_ of the various gods… That's what completes the work. That's what opens the portal."

"They're saving that for last," Carter said breathlessly. Aglaia nodded.

"So Tartarus will be exposed and vulnerable," she continued. "Just enough time to block it."

"But how?" Nico protested. "I'm sorry, but I don't think a butt-load of nukes will do the job."

"No," Aglaia agreed. "No nukes. Or explosives. I have something else."

Everyone stared at her.

Lou Ellen shook her head, bewildered. "Just _how_ do you know that stuff about magic, Aglaia?" She exclaimed. "Who taught you?"

Everyone stared at her.

Aglaia swallowed. She had been warned.

"We need to expose Tartarus first," she said. "Then… I'll tell you. I'm not sure myself, about all of this- I mean- I don't understand anything other than what I've been told."

"And who told you?" Percy interrupted. "What did you find out?" Jason asked warily.

Aglaia took a deep breath. "Everything we've guessed so far is true," she admitted.

Everyone looked astounded.

"I went to Jerusalem- well, actually, the portal took us to the Gaza Strip- which was disputed territory in the ancient days- and we had to make our way to Jerusalem. After one night, hiding from Israeli and Palestinian authorities and militants, we found the ancient Philistine city of Gaza."

Annabeth gasped at this.

"There was an archaeological dig," Aglaia went on. "And Sam went to talk to one of them. I was foolish not to bring something to cover my face. I would have been recognised. So she went ahead, and talked to the leading archaeologist, while Alex and I stayed behind- away from the dig. But one person started walking towards us. I turned away-"

"I tried to think up of a sob-story that would get us out of trouble, I looked up to Sam and the other archaeologist she was talking to, to see if she saw this and was going to help us out of trouble- including why Aglaia was there. But she was gone." He looked at her. "I'm not even sure you saw us."

"I didn't," Sam admitted. "I just looked around, and wanted to ask, if it was okay for the others to allow us a ride to Jerusalem, when I realised… There was no dig. No evidence of any archaeological dig recently. And looking back, I saw that the woman I was talking to, was gone. And so were Alex and Aglaia when I panicked.

"Gone." Alex said grimly. "You were gone. The archaeologists were gone. And when I searched the area around for Aglaia, she was also gone."

"I waited. Thought I would turn back, when the guy coming towards us was gone, then realised there was nobody there," Aglaia confessed.

She told them the story.

Occasionally Alex and Sam stepped in, but Aglaia provided her point of view. Everyone's eyes went massive when they heard about the angel, and they pressed her eagerly for details about what he was like."

"Then," Aglaia took a deep breath. "He touched my forehead and somehow… I knew. I knew what was going to happen. The demons were driven away… They…" She looked at Alex. "I think we both know who that was."

Alex nodded his head. They seemed to be shining… With tears? "Yes," he said quietly.

"All I know," Sam confessed, is that the Shaytan Jinn-"

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"Islamic demons," Aglaia explained. "Shaytan- Satan. Jinn- often called genie- they could be good or bad."

Sam nodded. "They were the three races that was mentioned in the Qu'ran; Angels, humans and Jinn."

"So…" Percy hesitated. "They're not genie? With lamps and three wishes and all that?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Apparently not in this case."

"They attacked me, but were driven away," Sam confessed. "I think… I think that the angel we talked to… Separately, apparently… That was _Jibril_."

"Huh?" Annabeth frowned.

"Gabriel?" Aglaia breathed. "Gabriel the Archangel. Messenger of God."

Aglaia shook her head. "He showed me everything, gave me understanding of the whole situation and a plan. Face it, even though we caught up, the odds are so high against us, it takes nothing more than a miracle to survive- even with an excellent strategy." She looked weary.

Annabeth grimaced, like she wanted to argue, but realised, yeah, she was right.

"So he warned me of the consequences- and the risks. He also warns that we cannot defeat Tartarus and eliminate him entirely. Not now. And that even this plan will have consequences- good _and_ bad. But without it, we have absolutely no hope." Aglaia said sternly. "So we have to take a little risk. I know how to close the portal. I can't say just yet, but first, we need Tartarus- not the Primordial- the Pit."

"What do you need to do?" Percy and Jason both asked, baffled.

"Blood," Aglaia confirmed. "I… The angel gave me a choice- I accepted. He made this chalice… Out of light. And then he cut his wrist and blood went into it."

Everyone looked startled.

"Err- what?" She couldn't remember who said that, but…

Aglaia sighed. "The blood wasn't red. It was gold. Even more gold and bright than that of the gods. He gave me the chalice. Told me to drink. And…" She paused.

"He warned me that it would awaken certain things inside of me," she confessed. "While a number of mortals wouldn't survive- I felt- with him giving it to me- he must have known I would survive. So I drank. And I passed out. And when I woke up, Alex was there."

"And she suggested we get back to Greece, via _flying_ ," Alex mumbled.

Annabeth and Hazel blinked. "But you hate heights," Annabeth stated.

"Strange, since she didn't seem to be bothered by it," Alex retorted. He looked worriedly at her. "The angel- Gabriel- told me that you would know what to do. That you know how to close the portal."

Aglaia blinked. "You didn't drink from anything?"

Alex looked befuddled. "Should I have? He didn't offer me anything."

When Aglaia looked at Sam, Sam shook her head.

"Okay, so it's just me. And we have time. Keep Thor and whatever gods they have far away as possible- the spell won't be complete- even if they leeched all our energy and powers- into the portal. The Avengers go to America. But everybody else… Uppsala, Greece- just in the sky- wait for wherever they're going to strike. Egypt- try Ancient Thebes, or some powerful temple site- do you have headquarters there?"

Carter nodded. "We sure do. The House of Life."

"Then be ready," Aglaia warned. "Keep them distracted, while I pull Tartarus from down below."

Percy stared at her. "You're joking, right?"

When he received a serious look from Aglaia he groaned. "Really? _Why_?"

"Because it's the only way," Aglaia warned. Alex grimaced, not liking it, yet having to accept it. "And besides… They'll be coming for you."

Annabeth took a step back. "Wh-what?"

"The Hero of Olympus, twice over," Aglaia warned. "You're _definitely_ going to be the biggest target."

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes, like he was completely used to it.

"Fine." He declared. "I'll bait them- draw them out- no _buts_ , I've been injected now, and it's not gonna be easy for them."

"True," Aglaia said. "Just remember, they now know that Greek Fire can kill injected demigods."

"Great," Percy said.

"So," Aglaia nodded, bravely. "I will draw Tartarus out- no questions just yet-" She said fiercely. "Not until this is over with. Not even from the two of you," she looked at Alex and Percy.

* * *

 _Uppsala, Sweden…_

Of course everyone heard the news.

Uppsala was- and always had been- the seat of the Church of Sweden- a Lutheran denomination. Lately, however, there had been a number of neo-pagans, worshipping the Aesir and Vanir- thanks to Thor and the Avengers. However, Christianity had persisted- and people were divided.

In Scandinavia, especially, there had been a lot of conflict. Previously, in Denmark, Sweden, Norway- in all the Scandinavian countries- they had been safely assured, and relaxed that nothing- absolutely nothing- would shake their cosy, safe world. Sweden had been neutral during World War Two, and had taken in countless refugees. Denmark and Norway had suffered from Nazi occupation, though. Yet, the millions of comfortable lives had been shaken by the news of an alien invasion- and the reappearance of a thunder god many of their ancestors worshipped.

The neo-pagans- whom some scornfully called 'freaks'- were overjoyed. Overnight, they were praising, promising sacrifices and all that (the government had been given a false alarm at the reported planned human _and_ animal sacrifices). Some decided to join them. Others were horrified and some Christian or Muslim fanatics called Thor 'a devil and an impostor' and they, predictably- clashed.

So in Uppsala things had gone haywire. The place- especially Gamla Uppsala- the old part of Uppsala which had stood strong in the Viking Age- went haywire. Uppsala was not only the seat of the Church of Sweden, with many strong Christians, but in the Viking Age, it was the seat of the Aesir-Vanir religion. There had been many temples. Technically, it was a few kilometres from the _modern_ city of Uppsala, but technically, they were close enough for trouble to follow.

And trouble did follow. Hundreds of people turned up in a violent demonstration. Someone brought weapons. People started throwing Molotov cocktails. Christian and Viking slogans were shouted. People started screaming things that they claimed God- or the Aesir and Vanir said. They got violent. Eggs were thrown at the cathedrals and churches- threatening to storm the Old Cathedral. People threatened to destroy the Temple of Uppsala- a famous archaeological site and some vigilantes even tried to wreck it- jumping over barriers and so forth. The Riot police came. Some morons brought guns… The same old story.

And all over the world. But things got bewildering, when the Greek gods were reported to have existed. Everyone was bewildered. And didn't know what to do. After all, Muslims and Christians worldwide- no matter what branch of their religion that they followed- had been frightened, even outraged, by the notion of pagan gods. And worship (unless they were sensible enough not to do or say anything, and realise that everyone had the right to practice whatever religion they were in). But now everyone was bewildered.

How could the Greek gods be real too?

Unless the princess was hoaxing them?

Christians had immediately jumped on the suspicion level when Princess Aglaia was reported missing soon after she left the Avengers' tower- why was she even there? Because her father- as it turned out- forced her to come. Why? To try to give his daughter away to someone to molest- or in a business arrangement, like in the old days. People were enraged. Many eagerly pointed the accusing finger at the Avengers- particularly Thor- for some because they resented their influence- but to all of them, because they wanted to believe Thor was the devil- not a god. They were eager to point the finger for the blame.

But nobody noticed. Nobody in the west seemed to care- especially the Avengers- at the violence reported. The resentment of them increased.

And then Princess Aglaia reappeared. When they saw her fighting the Avengers, and saying that the Greek gods existed- people were stunned. The princess was a known Christian. And not one to take these things lightly. The Greek Orthodox Church was proud. The Roman Catholic Church was on great terms with her. As were the Lutheran Christians. Non-extremists were proud of her tolerance and respect for other religions. She'd defended peaceful Muslims from being accused of extremism. And she had reportedly turned up, in the middle of the sea, picked up on a naval vessel, then claimed the existence of the Greek gods, then fought a battle against the Avengers, then got kidnapped, then reappeared with a former opponent- Black Widow- and accused the American president of intentions regarding nuclear warheads in Europe- something which _had_ been confirmed- then an extra-terrestrial weapon on board the ship- reportedly by the president's orders- had exploded- thanks to him trying to kill her- then he was dead- and she was in hospital in a coma.

Did anyone else not understand what in the world was happening?

People said she was being brainwashed. Like that Norse devil, Loki in New York. Someone did this. Thor, probably. He probably could do it too. He did it. Or these gods if they really existed. Maybe even the demigods. But from what little people could see- they were children.

A lot of conspiracy theories.

Now, people were holding their breath. A few of them were foolish enough to believe it was all over.

But the cleverest knew that something was up, and it was going to come soon.

One man particularly did.

There was little that was extraordinary about the life of Oscar Magnusson. He was an ordinary man- in the middle class of Uppsala, Sweden. His parents were elderly, and lived in Gamla Uppsala- near a parish. They were good, God-fearing Christians, and therefore, he had thought it best _not_ to tell them about all the crazy things that were happening- especially if it involved the existence of Norse gods. He was happily married, to a woman named Ebba Lindqvist, who added his surname to hers. She was in the cosmetic industry. He was the sports columnist in the local newspaper. There were two children and no plans for a third, as they wanted to afford the best for the children they already had. They had a son named Carl, who wanted to become an astronaut one day, and a little girl named Kristina, who wanted to be a princess someday- not unlike the Greek and Danish princess whom she idolised. But how easy it was to idolise princesses- especially someone like that girl! Oscar shook his head.

After all this, he wasn't sure if anyone would ever envy the princess ever again.

It was just too crazy. He wasn't sure what the princess' mother would think- _he_ didn't want his daughter to live a crazy life.

Oscar and his family were currently driving to Gamla Uppsala, for dinner with his parents. Right now, Oscar wanted to take a break. From all the craziness- at work, things were going crazy. He was the sports columnist, but his colleagues at work were going crazy! With all that was happening- of course- very few things could make anyone forget about sports. It seemed like the local football (sorry, soccer) clubs had taken a break!

Oscar pulled into the parking lot, and the children were still discussing… Something or other. Oscar was glad his son didn't want to be like Thor or the Hulk. His parents would go crazy. He hoped the kids wouldn't blurt something out- he had specifically told them not to mention the Avengers. _Ever_.

He parked there, and got out.

The kids were still excited. Kristina wore her plastic tiara with the rhinestones. She had the paste jewels on shiny beads, and a pink tutu. Carl had his Hot Wheels with him, and wore a blue t-shirt and khaki trousers. No Avengers' motifs or franchises.

Perfect.

Ebba was scolding Carl to stop wandering around. She didn't know if there were any vigilantes running around. Any religious fanatics.

They needed to get indoors faster.

That was when the comet streaked through the sky.

Oscar blinked. Comet?

They all turned.

No. Not comet. Streaks of light shot through the sky, like veins in marble, except they were a green shade.

No. They were wide, alright. Not like marble veins. They were like the Northern Lights, but infinitely more sinister.

"Mamma!" Kristina shrieked excitedly, pointing to the sky. "Mamma-"

But whatever the tiny girl was about to say next, she stopped. For there, the light seemed to move, drawing itself inwards, into the middle of the sky.

And hundreds, even thousands of citizens and residents, began to walk out of houses, and apartments, hotels and motels, inns, restaurants, pubs and clubs, and whatever shops were still open at this time of night, staring in amazement at what was happening at the sky.

Many took out their phones and snapped a pic.

They began to swirl, and form a funnel shape.

And the thought occurred to Oscar Magnusson that this was connected to all of that- the supernatural and the Norse thunder god- maybe even the Greek one.

And he ushered his family indoors, shouted for his parents, and told his wife to call her parents, and tell them to go to the cellar of their house, because this had to be connected to the supernatural he never wanted to exist. Something was about to happen.

And he thanked God- or whoever was responsible- that his parents were already there. That they were together.

And he prayed that they would survive this.

* * *

"Director!" Maria Hill shouted.

Fury made his way to Maria Hill.

"What is it, Agent?"

"There's strange activity," Maria pointed at the monitor. "In Sweden, above the city of Uppsala- and the older part of the city."

"Them." Fury said, never taking his eye off the screen. "It's got to be."

"It's starting."

"It's starting," Tony Stark shouted, just before he suited up.

"The United States, sir?" JARVIS questioned.

"Yup." Iron Man ran out and flew high up into the sky. The other Avengers were joining him.

* * *

 _Brooklyn, New York, the United States…_

It was a normal everyday night- well, if you count _that_ normal.

No president. How many times in United States history had there been no president?

The Vice-president was prevented from taking office. So the future was uncertain.

But no matter what, life had to go on.

George Edwards was an owner of a Brooklyn Pizzeria. He was also the head chef. It was as normal a night as could be. People were still going out for pizza. Hopefully, their future wouldn't be so bad. People needed to eat, president, supernatural or no. People loved pizza. Besides, it was comfort food. People needed something reassuring, something comforting, something that soothed them, and reminded them of the stable times in life.

Of course, while George flipped dough, or rolled them with a pin, he was aware of all this.

George who was married with a grown kid at college. A kid who was studying engineering.

And a wife who worked in the travel agency.

He thought nothing as he did his work. Until he heard the whispering.

"What was that?"

George frowned but didn't stop at his work, until he realised the other members of his staff had stopped.

George scowled. "What is it? Why are you not working? Stop!" He called out as everyone started to rush outside. "What's goin' on?"

Scowling, George threw down his hat and made his way outside.

What he saw made his eyes pop.

He gulped as he looked at the strange lights in the sky.

He hadn't forgotten the Alien Invasion.

He hoped the Avengers would come- soon!

George had been traumatised by the invasion. His wife had been screaming, running all the way from the beauty parlour, her hair still in curlers, and her nails not dried.

Those… Things. They had come. George had clapped his hand over his wife's mouth and hid in the kitchen, underneath a counter.

Those _things_ had come inside.

They were that close.

The patrons had screamed and fled.

Luckily, the thing had gotten distracted- Iron Man zipped by and shot at him.

He hoped Iron Man would come soon. _And_ Captain America. _And_ the Hulk. And the Norse Thunder god. And those two spies.

George shakily lifted his phone and dialled his wife.

"Mary?" He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I think we might be invaded again."

* * *

 _Athens, Greece…_

Okay, it was a bad night.

Princess Sereneia was having a hard time.

The Iris Messages… Everyone had a hard time comprehending.

Then she had received a message from her daughter, telling her to take herself, the family, the whole staff- and tell the government to send the citizens and residents to the underground bunkers, or the subway stations.

They were being attacked.

She did just that. The Prime Minister did not question her.

The opposition did not challenge her. Nobody did.

She prayed that no matter what her child would come out alive.

And the country.

"You know what to do," Aglaia said steadily.

She began to stride out into the night. She saw the sky.

"Aglaia-" Alex began. "What exactly _is_ the plan?"

"Not yet, remember?" Aglaia went on.

"Go with Percy," she advised. "And Nico. And Jason and Piper, Annabeth and the rest of them… Just… Remember."

They had divided. Half of them would go to America.

"Now go!" Aglaia warned them.

They needed to keep them occupied. And _she_ needed to get this started before they find her and they find the gods.

* * *

 _Uppsala, Sweden…_

People began to scream and shout, many pointing to the sky.

A funnel, whose insides looked like a Black Hole from outer space.

A portal.

Now they began to wonder if it was just that.

People began to scream as things burst forth out of that hole.

Demons. Monsters. Hostile aliens. Whichever you called them, they were coming with one purpose.

To kill.

"Valkyries!" Astrid shouted. "Come- tonight we fly-for _Odin_!"

"ODIN!" Came the cry.

And the Valkyries rushed forwards.

"Gamla Uppsala is the target- the Old Temple!" Astrid shouted amidst the wind. "It's the heart of the sacred place to our gods- and a portal to Asgard, Vanaheim and the rest of the Realms!"

* * *

"Go!" Aglaia shouted.

Percy gritted his teeth and moved forwards.

He saw the funnel in the sky.

He willed the waters to rise. Alex and Jason willed the winds to stir, and Nico summoned the dead.

Aglaia didn't know what the hell to do.

It wasn't time yet. She didn't know how she knew that, but to summon a portal to Tartarus- like the one Percy encountered in Rome…

That was going to take a lot of work.

Aglaia knelt and touched the ground.

 _Feel the earth,_ the angel's voice appeared in her head. _Touch it. Feel the life that has gone to nourish it._

Her fingers dug into the dirt. She rolled the clods in her hand, feeling it. Savouring it. The coolness, the crumbly nature, the softness. The potential life that was. The life that may still be inside it. The fact that it nourished life.

 _Feel the things that came before. The insects. The seeds. The stones that grew. The water than fell from the sky to nourish it. Feel it. Touch it. Remember and know its presence, before and after. Savour it. Cherish it. Bless it. It is what you came from. From earth you began and from earth you shall return._

"Dust unto dust," Aglaia murmured, her eyes rolling backwards, and closing.

"Aglaia?" Percy asked bewildered.

"Keep going," she said as if half-asleep.

Nico gave Percy an alarmed look.

What the heck.

Aglaia dug her hands into the earth, again, as if deeper.

 _Feel the water. Feel the life. The life and death of those creatures that came before. Feel the insects that searched for food, carrying to their nests. Feel them, hatching beneath the earth from their eggshells. Feel them, growing weaker, and weaker, until they lie, and their energy leaves them completely, until their soul does as well. Feel their bodies, returning to the earth. Feel the footprints of every animal, every creature that stepped on it. Feel the plants growing that nourished and fed these animals. The water that flowed through its pores. You are one with the earth. Now go below…_

Aglaia now felt herself- or even imagined- herself going deeper.

It was getting hotter and hotter. And then she felt it.

She felt the hollow void that no mortal could face…

Now she envisioned herself as being one with the earth- she was the earth. As weird and dorky as it sounded…

Aglaia imagined the earth- her- pulling Tartarus from its depths like a weed.

* * *

"Almost there!" Tony yelled.

"Got it!" The Captain replied.

They sped off.

Percy pulled the force of the water in the ocean with him, in a spray that launched him into the air.

Drawing Riptide, he slashed at something that fell through.

Laistrygonian Giants were falling to the earth like dead flies. The Hyperborean ones, like snowflakes (well, not exactly).

They crashed onto the earth, or onto the waves, they swam, like giant torrents to shore.

Percy slashed a flying _thing_ … Possibly Greek, possibly Roman, possibly Norse, possibly Egyptian. How the _Tartarus_ was he supposed to know?!

Damn that Tartarus.

Percy cursed, as he summoned more water to push him higher. He grappled with a… Thing… It screeched and threw him backwards, but Percy willed the water to catch and push him back up again.

Alex flew and slashed it with his blade, throwing a knife at one of them, coming fast, and summoning it back as the creature disintegrated.

He turned to Percy. "You're stronger now." He warned Percy. "Get used to it." And he flew off to where Jason was struggling to survive a monster.

Lightning flashed and crackled. Alex's signal. He glared with fiery eyes at Percy and his brother, and flew off to kill a monster.

The problem was, there were _torrents_ of them.

Lightning flashed more and Percy found some on Riptide. Alex's gift. He pointed it at one monster and it disintegrated him. Alex smiled.

Alex was right. The serum made him stronger. His ADHD- it heightened his battlefield reflexes, but also kept him steady when he needed to, or felt like it. His senses were heightened. He felt stronger. More powerful.

Percy gave a roar and the water exploded. It entered the portal and splashed some monsters. Some fell into the sea and drowned. Others screeched, trying to clear their eyes, but Percy didn't give them enough time when Blackjack came flying, catching him, and Percy flew to slash at them.

"Don't enter the portal!" Jason called out desperately.

Those were Aglaia's instructions.

Perc gave a roar and went to kill more demons.

On Pegasi and storm spirits, or in Alex's case, by himself, demigods flew and slashed, hacked and stabbed whatever monster there was.

"Pull back!" Percy roared. "Don't over-extend!" He remembered his lesson all too well.

It was amazing how it worked. Part of it was like the Achilles Curse. Dodge, roll, deflect, stab/slash. It was almost like autopilot- almost like with the Achilles Curse. Only this time Percy was aware of everything that he was doing. Of everything that was going on around him.

And knew everything too.

Percy did a flip on Blackjack, cutting through demons in mid-air.

Lightning flashed and sizzled, crackling in the air. Alex nodded to Jason and together the two of them had it in full force.

"We don't have enough time." He warned.

* * *

Back on earth, Nico watched them fight.

Alex was right- his senses were heightened.

He could see and hear everything that was going on up there. Demigods giving out battle cries, slashing and hacking, stabbing the monsters.

The monsters, flying at them pummelling them or pulling them down to drown or to be smashed. Or being torn apart by talons and claws. Or brute strength. Or weapons.

"Aglaia," he said hurriedly.

Aglaia's eyes snapped open.

She bared her wrist. And… Out of nowhere.

"Do what you have to do," she said in a voice that didn't sound like it came from her.

Nico summoned the dead. He summoned the dead like he had never done it before.

Armies of zombies and skeletons broke free of the earth. The Spartans. Athenians. Thebans. Anyone who had fought on Greek soil. And the veterans of the civil war, the Second World War and much more.

"Kill," said Nico.

The modern soldiers and the archers took aim and fired.

Monsters screamed as the dead killed them all. Wave after wave. The demigods on the ground took aim as well.

"No Greek Fire!" Nico warned.

Aglaia saw something. Something on the ground. Something made of metal.

How did it get there? Something told her not to question it. It looked like a slender twig, but of metal. What kind of metal? No time to ask. It was silver-white.

Aglaia took a deep breath and grabbed it. As if in a trance, she started to use it.

A spark erupted from the end of it. Burning its way… Into her skin. It left brown-black marks, cutting into it, burying it into her skin, as if by its own will, her hand drew the mark.

It glowed.

Then Aglaia looked at the ground, and started carving marks into a circle in the earth.

Nico drew his sword.

A monster somehow managed to reach the earth. Nico killed it, and it disintegrated, but not before it whizzed past Aglaia's ear and crash-landed into the trees. Aglaia didn't even blink.

A Laistrygonian Giant appeared in front of him and roared.

Nico gave a roar of his own. The giant swung a club at him. He ducked, rolling under his legs, climbed onto his back, and stabbed the giant in the nose.

The giant wailed as his essence was absorbed. Nico jumped back down before he completely disappeared.

"Almost done," Aglaia murmured in her native Greek. She carved the last mark. She didn't know what they were or what exactly they did, but she did know that it was what she was supposed to do.

Aglaia turned around. She heard panicked screams and cries coming from her city. From Athens.

Her eyes flared. She walked calmly to them.

A number of people- including reporters, camera crews and photographers didn't go underground. Aglaia walked to where a Laistrygonian was attacking them.

Aglaia paused. There were a number of monsters. Not all of them Greek.

Enemy magicians were casting chaos magic and destroying the buildings, targeting the people inside. She heard the screaming. She saw a mother clutching her child close.

Aglaia walked forwards.

"Stop." Somehow, her voice called out to everyone.

The camera-crew still held their cameras and microphones. The photographers still had cameras.

Aglaia walked towards them.

One of them was covered in rubble. He had his camera up at the giant ready to kill him, but turned it towards her.

Aglaia kept walking forwards. She walked forwards slowly.

And then she stopped.

Without thinking it, she withdrew her hand, and shoved it into the air.

The giant was thrown back by some force, a few kilometres.

The others stared. And attacked.

Aglaia dodged one, and slashed at one. When had she drawn her sword? Wait- was that even one of her blades? She didn't know. It didn't look like Celestial Bronze.

But she dodged one, slashed at his back, stabbed another without thinking and elbowed another, before pulling away and slashing him too.

A monster screamed and ran towards her, she ducked, leaning back slightly to avoid his blade, and sliding on her knees, before spinning, grabbing his neck, launching herself up, and steering him into the direction of another, stabbing the creature- a Scythian Dracaena.

They screamed, and Aglaia leapt into the air, holding her sword aloft as she landed on one and killed it.

She moved so fast- but did everything so accurately. It was as if she was fighting her own way, but had the help of someone- someone guiding her hand.

And then a ring of them were dead- gone.

Except all around her- high in the air- or on the buildings… Were monsters and enemies.

She was completely surrounded.

Aglaia simply bared her arm, and brought the piece of metal to it. She drew another strange mark.

Honestly, it was all like she was on autopilot.

Then marks started glowing at her feet. The monsters made bewildered noises as the ring of marks she drew back there reappeared in front of her.

She drew another mark above on her palm.

Then her whole body started to burn.

She was burning. Aglaia screamed, and the monsters shouted and bellowed in fear and alarm, while the mortals recoiled. It felt like she was burning. As if she was slowly being roasted on an open flame.

Then she did burn.

Fire burst out from under her feet as the earth started to shake.

The mortals- some civilians were there and saw the whole thing too- shouted and screamed as they watched the fire engulf her entire body.

She became a creature of flame. It was all over her. She was made of that fire. But she was no longer burning.

People kept screaming though.

And then wings popped out of her.

Massive wings- even more massive than the Valkyries'- protruded from her back, seemingly feathered, yet made of light. If one looked closely, the same marks she had drawn on her arm and hands, along with many others, were on the surface of her wings, though they seemed made of light.

And the fire cleared around Aglaia- she was no longer the same.

Her skin glowed as if light. Her hair was now molten silver and gold mixed together, except much brighter. Her eyes were made of light- no whites, no pupils or irises. She shone.

Everyone gasped.

And light shone coming from her, as demigods, magicians and monsters alike turned to see her.

"Aglaia?" Percy gasped up high.

But she wasn't the same anymore. She rose into the air.

And the earth trembled and shook as a dark pit opened up beneath her. The gateway to Tartarus.

* * *

 **Don't judge any of that just yet. See what comes next. Might be a while though... Sorry.**

 **Remember, Aglaia doesn't know what the hell is going on- or what those 'marks' are. Or that chalice.**

 **She knew nothing.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here's the Big Battle. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **To Nameless: For the transformation or the punishment?**

 **To** **sid** **.** **kush32:** **Thank you- I'm glad you do like her, but no- she was not a phoenix- and no, she did not actually transform- though it might seem like it in people's eyes. Nico felt her life force disappearing and keep reading to see what actually happened. Drinking from the cup actually just awakened her latent powers- even if the effects may not be as awesomely supernatural or anything. That monster-shoving- that didn't actually come from her- all of that was temporary- it was what she needed to get to Tartarus. It wouldn't last and she didn't know what in the world she was doing.**

 **To** **Sam:** **Well… Hopefully it can get a bit more epic. As for Shadowhunters… Well, Aglaia doesn't even know that they exist, who and what they are just yet- or what she's become. She only knows that it's temporary, and it awakened the powers inside of her to a degree which would allow her to do what she needs to be done. I'm not discounting anything though. Maybe they will feature in sequels, or make a cameo (hehe!) or maybe they won't. Either way, there's already a lot of characters.**

 **To** **Aquafin:** **Thank you.**

* * *

A wide gaping pit was the prize.

But as mortals screamed and desperately tried backing away, that some part that was still Aglaia realised that there were humans in danger.

She- or whatever the being whose eyes she saw through- reacted instinctively.

She flapped her wings hard and fast. They became less like light and more solid now, so gusts of winds whooshed through the air, pushing her enemies back.

Aglaia didn't even hesitate to swoop down. She grabbed one mortals' hand, and another, and looked at one of them in the eye, and said:

"Grab on." The voice didn't sound like hers. It did sound like hers, but it was as if there were two voices, speaking- her one, and a stronger, more powerful one that was more easily heard.

Something told them not to hesitate, and so they did grab on. "Hold on tight," She- or whoever this was- suggested, before they took off.

Aglaia flew into the sky at amazing, inhuman speed. She saw people screaming- heard them coming from inside buildings or deep in underground bunkers, cellars, basements and the few idiots or truly unfortunate people left in the streets. In an instant, she could see and hear demigods- often with magicians- riding on Pegasi fighting melee, hand-to-hand combat and long-range with various monsters from Greek, Roman, Norse and Egyptian mythology. She could see and hear the flashes of lightning and thunder, and the powerful smell of sizzling ozone and fresh rain and storms- Alex and Jason. She could smell and sense the sea roiling and raging, whirling and shaking pulling many monsters into its limitless fury- Percy. The ground shook. Nico summoned wave after wave of zombies. But she didn't have much time.

She sped off and looked down at them. "Grab whoever you can find- I will tell you- hold on and don't let go!"

They could only nod feebly as Aglaia sped off, plucking people who were in danger. She could see and sense them, even behind solid buildings and barriers.

Buildings crumbled and fell like blocks. One giant smashed into one with his fist. Aglaia stared at him. She willed him to stop. The surface of his skin began to burn. He screamed while she sped off.

After retrieving as many as she could- and saving a lot of people on the way- Aglaia deposited them as far away from the battle as possible. On a high hillside.

"Go." She ordered.

She could hear them on the ground. The demigods. These ones didn't have much time.

Aglaia sped off. She headed for the tunnel, flying so fast she was a blur of light.

The truth? She knew that something falling from Erebus/Hades to Tartarus would take nine days and far more days and nights from the mortal land.

But Aglaia knew- things had changed.

In fact, she wasn't sure if she was still alive now.

She had watched and felt her own body burning. Crisping and being burnt, crumbling to ash. There was a pile of ashes on the ground near the ring of marks she had drawn. If a part of her consciousness lingered- it was a tiny part, seeing through the eyes of the creature that emerged in her place.

An angel.

So Aglaia let the angel steer whatever was left of her mind and soul. She let the angel dive deep down in astounding speeds- the speed of light, or faster even, to Tartarus.

* * *

Alex slashed one monster down and shot lightning at another.

Lightning flashed and crackled, thunder boomed as Alex disintegrated one foe, and blasted another one who dared go near.

He flew, plummeting down and shooting another enemy that was about to attack Connor Stoll. The son of Hermes was riding with an Egyptian Magician which Alex did not recognise.

"Percy!" He shouted.

"Alex!" But that was Connor.

"Connor- we have to do the next phase of the plan!" He yelled over the winds. "Do what needs to be done. Distract- and pull back!"

He sped off.

* * *

Tartarus- if he could smile- would have.

But his face was a swirling vortex- no nose, no mouth and no eyes.

"Now," he rumbled. "My beloved and my children will be avenged… And destruction unleashed."

Eris sniffled, but managed a small grin. She had a welt on her face.

Tartarus- the Pit- started to rumble and creak, Tartarus'- the Primordial's- sinister chuckling could be heard echoing throughout the entire place.

"Fascinating," Loki drawled. "But your forces still need time to reach Asgard. Even with the portals."

"And they shall soon enough," Tartarus snarled. "I have waited- millennia, I have waited- for vengeance, son of Odin." Loki's mouth tightened. "I will not be put off now."

Loki sighed. "What of the Agóna?"

"They still serve their purpose."

"And the Egyptian snake-monster- Apophis?"

"Soon there will be enough chaos for all," Tartarus promised.

Loki gave a meaningful look to Eris. It told her to get out of there. He shook his head. _Flaws in his plan,_ he mouthed to her. _Not going to work._

Eris blinked and cocked her head, looking confused. But Loki just shook his head again, threw a disgusted look at Tartarus- who didn't even pay attention and walked out of there. He would wait. Wait and see.

* * *

Percy was fighting hard-core. Slash, roll, deflect. Slash, roll, deflect. It was the same. On Blackjack he flew and actually managed to guide him to do complex manoeuvres, which Percy found easier than normal, especially when he was cutting down monsters like in a game.

"Blackjack," he warned.

" _Boss?"_ "I'm going to jump," Percy warned.

" _Err… Boss?"_ "Trust me," Percy said. He leapt of the Pegasus.

A huge wave caught him. It rose from the sea, and Percy held it aloft- controlling it with his hands, making him rise higher. He held Riptide. But while he slashed one monster, the wave grew like a giant snowball engulfing enemies- but strangely leaving his friends unscathed- rolling and engulfing them until they drowned and were thrown violently.

Riptide reflected the lightning. Percy looked up and saw Alex. He nodded to Percy. Percy did the same. Then Alex summoned as much thunder, wind and lightning as he could.

It surrounded him like a circle- radiating out from him. He cupped his hands in a circular motion and then- with the wind- released it onto the portal and the monsters in its way.

At the same time Jason and Percy did their part. Percy summoned a giant hurricane until lightning sizzled and crackled inside it too. Poseidon was the Stormbringer, after all.

They screamed as they were blasted, and Percy threw the hurricane to them.

The demigods fought with renewed vigour- stabbing and slashing, impaling their enemies with tremendous force.

They roared on and pressed their victory. But Percy knew their limits.

"Pull back!" He shouted. "Pull-" But he was cut off.

* * *

Tartarus walked forwards. His footsteps were thunderous and echoed all around him.

"It is time," he hissed.

Kwai, the Egyptian magician, started to chant. As did a number of others. Eris did so as well.

The demigods and magicians cried out as a transparent, ghostly light engulfed them- as they felt they were being sucked in. They thrashed and screamed- or tried to- but as it happened they could barely breathe. They couldn't move, or else it seemed a great pain- like something was pulling at their muscles.

* * *

 _Uppsala, Sweden…_

People screamed as they felt their energy- if they were outside- being sucked from them powerfully as they could imagine.

A few of the Valkyries cried out as the magic consumed and contained them, rendering them powerless. They groaned as they tried to move.

Mortals on the streets screamed and fell to their knees as the magic consumed them.

Those that were in secure rooms were safe- for now.

* * *

 _Many parts of the United States…_

People groaned and screamed if they were outdoors.

They couldn't escape it seemed.

"JARVIS?" Tony yelled. "Shield?"

"Yes, sir." Came the response.

Thor flashed Mjölnir. "Oh, no." He muttered. "Oh, no- NO!" The last bit was roared.

He started to change.

"Thor!" Natasha yelled. "Thor!"

But it was too late.

Down below, Tartarus smiled.

Thor screamed as he was completely engulfed.

Then Clint cried out as the energy engulfed him.

The energy sparked and engulfed Tony too. Despite his Iron suit.

"ARGH!" He shouted, as Steve cried out as well. And Natasha screamed as well.

Demigods in Athens froze. In Ancient Thebes- Egypt, not Greece- the magicians cried out, dropped their staffs and weapons and fell, agonised onto their knees.

Sadie strained and screamed.

Walt Stone/Anubis, tried to reach for her, but then realised something in horror.

 _He_ was the sacrifice. His _Sheut_ was being drained.

* * *

Angrily, Percy kept hacking and slashing.

"ALEX!" He roared. "JASON! LIGHTNING- PORTAL- NOW!"

They nodded.

And Percy combined the water he summoned, to fuel the ball of lightning and wind that the brothers summoned, throwing it to the portal.

The monsters coming out and already outside, screamed as they felt the explosion.

"Head back to shore!" Percy shouted. "NOW!"

The brothers flew to shore, wind and lightning whizzing past them. Percy propelled the waves to carry him to land.

Percy jumped off the wave as soon as they were close enough and ran off to fight.

However, they found Nico paler than normal, shouting for them.

"It's Aglaia," he gasped. Percy and Alex paled. "Her life-force… It's- it's…"

Percy was positively white now. So was Alex.

"What?" He gasped.

Just then the ground shook and the energy enveloped them too.

* * *

Aglaia- or whoever this angel was now- didn't have much time.

If they were mortal or even monsters, this would have taken countless days.

But an angel flying at enormous speeds… That was impossible to comprehend.

Aglaia- or at least the consciousness of her that was left- registered dimly that they had arrived.

Tartarus.

Yet they were hidden.

"Is it done?"

"Almost, my lord," a thin, East-Asian man with blue robes and a crew-cut said. "We simply must apply the finishing touches. And all that is left will be done."

"Good." The voice rumbled again. Aglaia/the angel turned her eyes towards the speaker. The voice was unlike anything she had ever heard, and so was the person.

Aglaia would have screamed- all her pores would scream terror- if she could- if there was still enough of her left.

But the angel remained steady. She was hidden from Tartarus.

What was he like? Try to imagine it, and the terror mortals would feel- and it wouldn't be enough.

But the angel remained steady.

"Soon," Tartarus rumbled. "Thor, Anubis and one more… Who is it again?"

"Apollo left quite a mark on this world, my lord," Kwai smiled. "The Infinity Stone connected his godly mark to us. Now we will have his soul- even if he is on Olympus. We have a gateway there, after all."

Just then, the angel flapped her wings, causing gusts of powerful wind to stir throughout the Pit.

"Who was that?" Tartarus roared. "WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?"

They turned and eyes turned massive as they looked towards the angel.

"WHO-" Tartarus hissed. " _WHAT_ ARE YOU?"

"I serve a greater purpose," the angel spoke. "And a higher power than you could imagine."

"WHAT?"

"Did you think you can hide from us? You were truly foolish to have forgotten about us. You believed us to be the beliefs of what you call, 'puny, insignificant insects' or mortals. But we are so much more- and we have shielded many from your eyes."

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Tartarus roared. "WHO. ARE. YOU?!"

"A messenger and a soldier," the angel answered. "Nothing more. But I serve a deity far higher than you ever will. A true deity who does not desire suffering and death."

And with that, the angel that emerged from Aglaia's- well… Ashes? Stretched out her arms and the whole pit was filled with brilliant light.

Monsters hissed and ducked for cover. Kwai, enemy demigods and magicians screamed.

"STOP THAT!" Tartarus bellowed. "STOP THAT LIGHT!"

But the angel continued.

"I WILL DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF!" Tartarus roared. He charged for the angel.

The angel twisted and dodged, him, flying gracefully. She could see the archway- the portal, glowing with sickly, green light.

But Tartarus needed dealing first. The angel soared higher, and drew a blade. What it was made of the small part of Aglaia's consciousness- as compared to the vast expanse that belonged to this higher being whom she brought to earth, using her body as a transition or a vessel- or both- slashed at Tartarus helm. The Primordial roared. She sliced him at the torso, cutting through his armour.

The faces in the armour screamed, but some managed to flee before the blade- shining with light- touched it.

"Sometimes the smallest things could topple the greatest evils." The angel replied calmly.

And it flew- above Tartarus- above all the monsters, demigods and magicians- to the gateway.

The angel/Aglaia, looked down at the sword and her right palm as she flew. Cutting her palm, with a slash of her sword- which had shortened- she saw the blood begin to flow.

It was red- yes- but the red was equally mixed with gold- shining gold.

Aglaia's blood- and not her own. She kept on flying. "You will not be defeated yet Tartarus," she said as she arrived there. The monsters, demigods and magicians backed away, terrified. "But you will know that soon enough- if you persist."

There was no sign of Loki, she thought. And everyone stared as Tartarus managed to get up in his corporeal form.

"You will not be defeated." He hissed. "You cannot win."

"Remember my words that I have spoken before I leave," the angel warned. Then she held her palm into the portal- and opened it.

The blood leaked slowly into the portal.

And everything exploded in light.

* * *

Percy screamed agonised, as he tried to move forwards- tried to reach Annabeth, Aglaia… Anyone! But found that he couldn't.

Jason cried out, and Alex gave a groan, when he found out not even he could struggle out of this. Nico gasped, falling to his hands and knees as the energy tore apart every ounce of his energy it seemed.

Then it stopped. And the sky above them seemed to suck everything inwards.

Air, cloud, sea-spray that somehow was left up there from Percy's fight- everything- except the demigods and magicians fighting for them.

And exploded.

The force was so violent it knocked them backwards. Then the concussion hit. A loud booming sound that caused everyone to scream and many things to crumble.

And finally silent.

* * *

Thor blinked as his vision came into focus. He felt his strength return to him, and with a roar, he pounded Mjölnir and smashed it onto a foe, and shot lightning at them.

Iron Man recovered, and Tony gasped. He straightened and shot fire with his hand, aiming them at the various monsters who flew at them.

He swooped higher and kept flipping fire. Then he added rockets to the mix.

Steve gasped and charged on the ground. He ran on top of a van, and jumped up- as high as he could, throwing his shield like a Frisbee.

It smashed into a long line of monsters, before flying back at him like a boomerang.

Natasha gasped and looked at Clint, who panted and nodded to show that he was okay. Then she picked up a weapon and started firing explosives- from what weapons S.H.I.E.L.D devised after the battle with the Chitauri, and Clint began to fire arrow after arrow at them, helpfully supplied also by the demigods of the camps.

* * *

In Uppsala, The Valkyries recovered, and Astrid gave a harsh glare at the retreating monsters.

"VALKYRIES!" She shouted. "ATTACK!"

They charged, weapons galore- battle-axes, spears, swords, bows and arrows- everything. They slashed and hacked at the monsters as they burst through their ranks, Astrid at the head of their army, the sound of spears and shields flying and being crashed into as she flew straight to them, slashing and slaughtering every monster that she saw.

With renewed strength and vigour they kept fighting, until the Bifröst opened in front of them. _Einherjar_ charged forwards wielding their weapons and shouting their battle cries, slashing and stabbing, killing everything in a mad berserker frenzy that they could find.

* * *

In Greece, Percy stood and gave a roar as he charged. The four of them, Percy, Alex, Jason and Nico ran for them, smashing the monsters, slaughtering and annihilating everything they saw that did not belong.

Jason gave a yell as he leapt into the air, his gladius charged with lightning, as he landed on one monster, stabbing him, before moving onto another one.

Alex roared as he threw his lightning at two monsters at once, then a third, while slashing a fourth down, throwing his Imperial Gold spear at another monster, before using it to throw itself with his powers, straight to another one, before pulling back.

Nico held out his hand and the skeleton armies responded, charging towards them all, Stygian Iron sword in hand, he hacked, slashed and stabbed, a wild, dark, mad, fury in his eyes, as he slashed madly, threw his sword at an enemy, before running to it, pulling it back, and using it to stab one monster, behead another one, and twisting, stabbing one in the back.

Percy kept going, he struck the earth with one fist and the ground creaked and groaned as it shook. He didn't waste any time. He slashed three enemies that were stupid enough to remain, leapt and stabbed another one down, spun around, slashed another from behind, dodged another, slashed him down, threw his sword at three monsters, then ran towards it, retrieved it, slashed, dodged, and stabbed three more in a frenzy, before using his power over the ocean to throw water at ranks of monsters. He willed the waters to speed him up as he came close enough, and Percy whizzed through the ranks of enemies, felling them row by row, as he zoomed past, then it shot him into the air, and he leapt towards another monster- a flying one, and stabbed it with a yell. It disintegrated and Percy had time to grab another flying monster, hitching a ride, as he went about steering, and killing monsters with his sword, uncaring if they made attempts to kill him, before stabbing the one below, and jumping onto the ground.

Nearby, a certain son of Hermes was also fighting. Impressive as he was, he tried to remain hidden.

He stabbed one, slashed another at top speed, hacked one down, threw his blade at a fourth, retrieved it, dodged a blow, slashed the enemy down and threw his sword, impaling two enemies, before slashing a third as quickly as he had retrieved it. Trying to get to Aglaia.

He stabbed another, felled a monster and stabbed the last one, before he heard something.

"Archers!" That was Will Solace's voice.

The children of Apollo, and the Hunters of Artemis stood rank.

"FIRE!" Thalia shouted.

Their aim was perfect and the monsters went down.

Frank roared as he turned into a lion. He barrelled forwards into a row of retreating monsters, tearing them apart with his teeth and claws.

Hazel summoned as many metals as she could and threw them at the retreating monsters, before unsheathing her sword.

Annabeth drew her knife and hacked one down, before moving onto another enemy.

Piper's eyes glowed as she unsheathed Katoptris. She ran forwards, ducked one blow, stabbed the monster, ducked another, stabbed that one, and slashed a third.

Then the ground shook.

The earth trembled as a great shining light appeared.

An angel stood before them.

Nearby, news crews- who had foolishly snuck back again- were capturing _everything_ on camera. They were hiding amidst ruined buildings.

"Go back to the shadows of hell," the angel said.

"Your time will be done soon."

"Wha- wha-" Jason stuttered.

"ANGEL!" Alex barked at his brother for some reason. "God- capital _G_ , remember?"

The news crews' jaws dropped.

"Run. But you will not run for long." The angel warned. "Go. Your purpose is done and defeated."

The remaining monsters fled.

"Let them go," the angel instructed the demigods. "Their time is yet to come. And not by the sword shall they fall."

Percy swallowed through his dry throat. "Wha- who?" He croaked.

The angel nodded. "My- Aglaia," he breathed. "Where is she?"

"She will return," the angel said. "She did what needed to be done, in summoning me. Tartarus has been sealed into itself. It will take years for him to recover and for those trapped below to find a way into the mortal realm again. But the danger is not yet over, and soon more will come."

Then something stirred. Wind, Percy thought. The ashes at the angel's feet…

 _Ashes_.

Percy swallowed. No, surely this couldn't be.

But the wind blew the ashes away, and Percy saw they held the remains of flickering gold light, as if they were fresh from a fire.

And the figure beneath… Aglaia.  
Percy dropped his sword and ran for her. So did Alex. No one hesitated.

"Go," the angel said. "And beware. Many things have yet to come."

And she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Luke panted as he finished fighting.

They didn't inject him with the serum.

He wondered if he still held the remains of the Achilles Curse. He didn't know.

He had his face covered with his helm. Alabaster Torrington had protested, but Luke said fiercely, even if they didn't know of his helping- he wouldn't abandon them now.

Especially not her. The girl that gave him a second chance.

He'd killed more monsters than he had ever done in quests- and more enemies than even the whole duration of the Second Titan War, by hand.

All he was desperate for now was…

And there he saw it. In a circle, the closest to her, including Percy, holding the limp form of Aglaia.

Before she gasped.

Stained with blood and ash, Luke breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

And that was all that mattered.

But he couldn't go to her. Not yet.

And slowly mortals emerged wide-eyed from their hiding places.

And contemplated what would happen now.

* * *

 **There it is. The Big Battle.**

 **Aglaia burned away- in the Mortal Instruments series, that was known as Heavenly Fire. But it didn't kill her- she hadn't done enough evil for that. It just rendered her in a transition state- Nico felt her life leaving- he thought she'd died. But part of her saw through the angel's eyes. The angel which appeared, using her as as a portal to transition into the mortal world- because angels needed physical forms to go down to earth. Plus, it was Aglaia's blood- all the heroes and gods of different pantheons, plus Angel ichor, that was powerful enough on its own, to destroy the power used for the portal. The angel was summoned by the runes, which Aglaia was guided into drawing- on the ground and her arm- despite the fact that without the Mortal Instruments, the angels usually don't like to be summoned. But she also summoned Heavenly Fire. Some of those runes were new. Because the blood she drank was angel blood- purely, and not that mixed with human/Shadowhunter- she was able to create a few runes of her own- but don't worry- it won't last.**


	41. Chapter 41

**This Chapter** **: Aglaia is still unresponsive at first. We see the story that was provided to the mortal world- and surprise, surprise, guess who provided the story? Annabeth sees Alex start to undergo a change. Alex speaks to Aglaia, and Aglaia realises something. And again at the end. The Avengers recover from battle and Steve remembers and goes to do something- behind his friends' backs. The mortal news- the interviews- are conducted and WHIH has a special- and astounding report. The world holds its breath, particularly in the places where they were attacked- and wonders at the future to come, but despite all this they keep on going. They rebuild and cherish the time they have left. Aglaia meets with someone she saved and who saved her in return- and realises something alarming to her. Loki sees her one last time. The demigods decide the future and Aglaia gives a warning.**

* * *

 **To sid.kush** **32** **:** **Thank you- and yeah- Tarty- haha! But Loki- he left, remember. Yeah, he's going to make a reappearance- before the end. Loki was salvaging what he could- but he wanted something more than revenge or ruling in the end. Yes, there will be a sequel, but wait just a moment.**

 **To** **Sam:** **Thank you. Well, as for Percy… I can't say just yet. And as for the Mortal Instruments… In this storyline, I haven't decided, but as for this story, not likely. Remember, Aglaia's doesn't know what in the world happened to her- or anything about the Shadowhunter world and Downworlders. She also kept her plans secret for a reason, and wasn't herself when she wrote the runes, opened a gateway to Tartarus and had no idea what the cup was.**

 **To** **JadenCage:** **Thank you.**

* * *

 _Light. So much light. She felt like she was floating._

 _Aglaia was so warm and so comfortable she didn't want to wake up._

 _Didn't want to wake up in a world where nightmares were reality. Didn't want to wake up in a world which had nearly been destroyed without her. Didn't want to wake up in a world where she lost so much and was filled with so much misery._

 _If she was dead, she didn't mind._

 _She trusted God. She decided to keep the Olympians- with a few exceptions- at arm's length. It was her fault, after all. Her penance._

 _Maybe giving her life would save them all._

 _Just maybe._

 _Aglaia didn't want to wake._

* * *

The next few hours were a blur.

Now Alex was sitting at the foot of Aglaia's hospital bed, gazing down at her, with unwavering devotion and attention.

His attentiveness wasn't overlooked by members of Aglaia's family.

Surprise as it was, people started to absorb the shock.

After all, what can you do? No matter how momentous the occasion, good or bad, no matter how earth-shaking and mind-blowing, no matter how catastrophic, unless it truly was the end of the world, then life goes on.

They had no choice. The sun didn't stop shining- in fact it rose high in the sky. People still needed to eat, look after their families, wash clothes, clean the house and do other chores. Maybe work and school had to be put on hold- for now- but they will have to recover soon, or else face further disaster.

Alex was twirling a rosary in one hand. People had noted and given him odd looks- the ones that knew he was a demigod, but someone had explained to them that Alex had been a Catholic before he ever found out who was his biological father- and no one could take that away from him. Not to him.

It was a sort of defiant thing. Everyone- from all ages, and all walks of life, no matter their ethnicity and beliefs- heard and saw what happened. Maybe it was a convenience that the cameras were there as well.

Yes, the news crews. They broadcast it live and everyone was spellbound. When asked what it was that emerged when the princess was set on fire- someone replied it was an angel- an actual angel from the Judeo-Christian and Islamic beliefs.

It was Alex who explained.

He told him what the demigods and Avengers had discovered. That, these gods were manifestations and personifications of the various cultures and civilisations that once worshipped them. The links in all their creation stories- the Greek/Roman Chaos, the Ginnungagap of the Vikings' beliefs, the Isfet or chaos which Ra and Creation came from. How all these were somehow tied- despite the differences in beliefs, slight terminology interpretation, and the fact that these cultures had absolutely no ties with one another, and that they deduced that if this was the case, than a God- a supreme deity with a capital G, was no doubt present. After all, the Bible, Torah and Qu'ran did point out, there was nothing in the beginning, except for darkness and void. Before God said, 'Let there be Light.' And what if the Greeks/Romans, Vikings and Egyptians interpreted it in different ways? Chaos, the Ginnungagap and Isfet?

Alex explained- disguised by the Mist which masked him strongly- why Loki decided to attack New York- note, New York. Not Washington D.C. If he wanted to deal with mortals he would have attacked the mortal capital- mortal governments. But Manhattan was a gateway already. If you knew how- and he wasn't giving any hints- Manhattan was a gateway for the Greek and Roman gods, whereas Brooklyn was one for the Egyptian gods- what tied them there, and Boston was the Vikings'. He explained how this came to be, of the concept of Western Civilisation- the gods providing the flame- and the Egyptians providing their own civilisation too. That most of their people, heroes and villains, inventors and even musicians- were demigods and Egyptian Magicians and they provided the world's civilisation and culture, coming from America- because with all these immigrants moving- and he noted- extremely sharply- not to pin-point the blame on the newer immigrants- but also on the white European Settlers who came from countries, which the gods had previously declared the source of their civilisation and culture- as well. He pointed out the Statue of Liberty- what style was it, what did it remind people of- a little like Greece' ancient statues, perhaps? The eagle that was the US symbol- just as it was Rome's and before that Zeus' and Odin's, the Lincoln Memorial. He also pointed out that due to this source, people were to advance their civilisation- running water, electricity- he emphasized what would have happened if the gods were killed.

But they didn't worship them, he noted firmly. Not in the same way as the ancients. They could if they wanted to, but most people had their own religions to follow. They simply noted the existence of the Greek/Roman, Egyptian and Viking gods… They didn't worship them. And if they thought that was a crime, then what happened next?

Alex also mentioned that the being that came forth was an angel.

Miraculously, the news crews may have captured their images, but nobody seemed to be able to remember them. No matter how hard they watched, re-runs and all the various newsreels, even if they were to memorise the various features that was seen in these people, they wouldn't be able to remember or envisage them. A strong spell had been cast.

In fact, very few people- if any- seemed to remember Aglaia was a demigoddess herself.

Alex provided the story- Aglaia had gone digging. She had been very suspicious at the time of her disappearance years ago, from Stark Tower, of what happened during the civil wars. Nobody ever found out who tortured countless people- including the children of Aglaia's family- during the civil wars in Greece. Or why. Aglaia didn't make sense of it. "The most logical choice would be to consult or hire someone," Alex admitted. "But she was wary. Despite the fact that new governments took power, nobody seemed to pursue justice for these victims either. And she was a girl. She felt that nobody would take her seriously. Nobody would believe her."

She didn't trust anyone. So Aglaia became suspicious- as no one ever tried to find out the truth- and decided to do the investigation herself. She suspected, because they let it go so easily, that the government, opposition party, and much more had been infiltrated. But Kassandros had noticed. And he didn't like it.

Kassandros had tried to stop her- during the party, he introduced her to someone he hoped would take an interest in her- despite the fact that was only fourteen at that time. That someone would have taken her away and tried to shut her up as much as possible. Aglaia had reacted angrily, and after a confrontation with Kassandros, disappeared into the night. There, the suitor pursued her, and after a confrontation- which Aglaia had noted that this man was speaking in 'older languages and bizarre terms' and thought he was mad. But the man attacked her, and she had panicked when she saw that he was not exactly human. Three demigods had arrived to take the monster down and bring Aglaia safely to their home. They'd explained everything to her, but it still didn't make any sense as to why this happened. The monster wanted her for a purpose. It wasn't going to kill her straight away. It was going to take her somewhere- to its bosses.

So Aglaia knew that something was up. And this time it was connected to this world of myths and legends. She learned that this was tied to an organisation who dealt with the supernatural- and learned of missing demigods. She began to suspect S.H.I.E.L.D- because photographs were found in Stark Tower, and she thought that they were responsible for this. Because the demigods in those photos, resembled the victims for the experimentation and torture during Greece's civil war. But as the organisation- as it turned out- was using S.H.I.E.L.D- framing them- to hide behind- Aglaia felt she couldn't trust anyone, or else it would all be for nothing and there would be no justice. It was when S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers got suspicious, and S.H.I.E.L.D paid the demigods a visit at their hidden camp, that a sleeper agent had hijacked an explosive and targeted them. It was from S.H.I.E.L.D so the demigods attacked. Aglaia felt that if she brought them to Greece, they would be able to tell their side of the story and what they knew. But S.H.I.E.L.D had become alarmed after they detected on their monitors, supernatural powers that had always been hidden from them. Someone gave a false lead- that they were being attacked. And it came from Athens. And what they saw- the struggle between the two armies- was the result. Aglaia had been kidnapped- and taken to Sokovia, because she had gotten more suspicious and dug deeper.

She'd learnt the truth there. During her humanitarian aid visits to the country, Aglaia had seen a 'terrorist' with a symbol tattooed on his wrist. Two hammers and a scythe- that was the symbol she saw again. The name of the group that framed the Avengers and demigods- the same group that- Alex and various other demigods, magicians and mortals gave this in detail- was behind the Greek civil wars, and engineered World War Two, because Hitler made a deal with Doctor Schmidt who had been a member and decided to start a branch of his own- HYDRA- with Hitler's approval. Aglaia merely found out who had been attacking her country again and again. She'd escaped- with Agent Romanoff- and stowed away on an aircraft- which landed on the US carrier- thanks to that stupid president- whom they confronted. After the extra-terrestrial weapon exploded and threatened to destroy all of Europe, was halted by the demigods, Aglaia was brought to shore. They started investigating together. One demigod had escaped these people and told them he recognised them. The Nekrikí Agóna. He told them how they captured an Agóna agent and learned of Athánatos pharmacies being their cover in the mortal world. How they'd managed to remain undetected and why, and used HYDRA and other groups as foot-soldiers. How they gained access to hospitals, clinics, pharmacies and much more, throughout the whole world.

And how they became so useful enough to penetrate powerful organisations such as S.H.I.E.L.D and the US government. The president was a puppet. After discovering the existence of other pantheons, they'd worked out the existence of a supreme deity- except for some who always knew it to be true. Then some left for Jerusalem, to seek- even beg- for help. They'd been attacked by demons but found help. The result was Aglaia whom the angels spoke to and told what to do during the last battle. She gave the angel the ability to come to the earth and take physical form. To take out Tartarus.

Alex didn't know why he was being so generous so as to give them explanations. But he knew that it was what Aglaia would do, what she would have wanted. So despite his reluctance to be dragged from her hospital bed, and speak with news crews- he was never that social a person, after all. He wasn't good with people, he spoke the story they'd woven. Aglaia, he told some, had been descended from the Nephilim. That was what the angel told him. That was why they experimented on her family- trying to find some clues- some features like organs that bore Nephilistic supernatural origins and powers. That was why they were experimented upon.

Alex needed to shut up any religious extremism before it even began again. But nobody knew what to think anymore. They were all just too stunned.

But life goes on. The world keeps turning.

* * *

"I didn't think you were a good liar." Percy noted as he drank a swig of blue coke.

"I'm not," Alex rolled his eyes. "But I was told what to say, so…"

Percy frowned, opened his mouth, but decided not to ask.

"I promised them another interview, though," Alex said. "With someone else who can better explain it- _when_ Aglaia gets better."

Both of them looked to Aglaia's bed, where she lay unconscious.

Admittedly, Annabeth thought, looking at him. If Alex was ever going to be a Greek Prince Consort, speaking and dealing with people like those would not be a bad start to training him.

But right now, they only ever looked at Aglaia.

He was already in love with her.

* * *

Aglaia's eyes slowly opened.

Her mother was there, looking tired. Oh, her poor mother- what had she done?

Percy was there as well, uncharacteristically pale, wan and drained of his usual liveliness.

Alex was sitting there at the foot of her bed.

Luke, she had no doubt, could take care of himself. She just prayed that he would survive.

Nico was standing at the farthest end of the room, like he feared his presence would make her worse, rather than better.

There were a large number of people.

She started to rise.

Everyone turned, their eyes widening. Her mother gasped.

Tears coursing down her cheeks, her mother stroked her face. Aglaia gave a wan smile.

"So…" She said, looking at them. "Can you guys give us a few minutes?"

* * *

After the meeting with her mother, she saw Percy and Alex- and Nico. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Katie, Miranda, and Lou Ellen were there as well. And Will Solace.

"Mind telling us what the hell happened?" Percy asked irritably. _Hell_ , she noted. Not Hades, or Tartarus.

How amusing.

"You would have tried to stop me if you could." Aglaia said. "I did say that nothing short of a miracle would save us now- and we were given that miracle. Without it… Think- what would have happened."

Percy shook his head. "Aglaia-" He began.

"Look, I'll tell you the story," she said impatiently. "We went to Jerusalem- and the angel- Gabriel, the Archangel and Messenger, filled me up. I'm royalty, right? And did you know that until recently, royalty was allowed to marry only other royalty?"

There was a pause.

"And who did royals descend from?" Aglaia asked. "Back in those days, marriages weren't made for love. They were business deals and political agreements. It wasn't how it should have been done, but…" She paused.

"I told you my grandmother was a Danish princess, right?" Aglaia asked. "Well, apart from my family, the Danes- and maybe the Habsburgs- were the oldest ruling families in Europe. The Danish royal house was descended from Pre-Christian Vikings who made great names for themselves."

"Like Ragnar Lothbrok," Annabeth said, uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yes, him." Aglaia breathed. "A great Norse hero- and a descendant of the Yngling Dynasty. These guys were descended from Frey- the Norse god." They absorbed all this.

"And Ragnar's wife was descended from the Volsung clan- her father was Sigurd, the Dragonslayer. His ancestor was Odin. And one of their sons, was Sigurd, called Snake-in-the-eye-"

They made sounds of disbelief, and despite everything, amusement. Aglaia rolled her eyes.

"He was a great hero and a king," she said firmly. "He was called that because he was born with an image of a snake in his eye- that was a legend- part of a prophecy his mother concocted- long story, ask me later- but he was king of Denmark. And while the family didn't bear the name, they were descended from at least the female line."

"And that made you a legacy," Annabeth said, numbly. "Of the Norse gods."

"And like Heracles- whose ancestor and half-brother was Perseus, son of Zeus, Astrid sent a message a few minutes ago, that Freya was our ancestor too." Aglaia admitted. "But on my grandfather's side…"

"Your great-grandmother was the Head Counsellor for the Aphrodite Cabin in her time," Piper said unexpectedly. "Chiron told me. And my mother."

Aglaia nodded. "And I'm descended from Alexander the Great- son of Zeus. And his ancestors were Zeus' sons as well. And there are many heroes. Heroes who traditionally became kings. Many pantheons, many cultures, many royal lines that descended from them and married one another, to produce, among others, me."

"And the Nephilim bit?" Alex asked.

"Nephil-what?" Percy repeated, confused.

"Nephilim," Aglaia replied, patiently. "The offspring of angels and humans, written in Genesis in the Bible if you want to check it out. They were my ancestors as well. And while some genes can go extinct, genes like these…"

"Go latent," Will spoke up. "Dormant. Even for thousands of years." Aglaia nodded.

"That's why they wanted my family so bad- even better if some mystical power was awakened- I wasn't the only demigod in the family. But I was the most powerful they had seen in a long time. That's why the Infinity Stone was attracted to me. Why it sought to use me- by pulling me towards it."

Annabeth shook her head. "That's crazy," she said. "You're making it sound like it has… Thoughts."

"Don't look so surprised," Nico said darkly. "Then what?"

"He gave me a choice. He told me that my blood- especially as it had angel blood somewhere- could totally mess up and destroy the magic of the portals Tartarus had opened with Kwai," Aglaia continued. "But it had to be awakened. As a demigod, my blood had better chance of awakening than many others. But most of it was still dormant. And I already explained that Tartarus was pouring all the energy and magic from the entrances which monsters usually use to pull themselves out of Tartarus and into the mortal realm again. So the portals for those monsters were sealing themselves shut as Tartarus was using all he had into that one portal."

Their eyes widened. "So…" Percy began.

"Yes," Alex breathed.

"The angel- or me- destroyed the one way that they had of leaving Tartarus and escape." Aglaia admitted. "But it would take days- countless days, as you may remember- for one mortal to reach Tartarus. And how was I supposed to get there- fight through and fly through ranks of monsters and enemy demigods and magicians up in the portals in the sky? No. The angel gave me a way to open Tartarus from below- like a weed. But still I couldn't get there in time. So I prayed for help, didn't I? I got it. I asked for an angel to help us. And she came."

Nico looked at her with widened eyes. "Aglaia- I saw you went up in flame. And Thanatos wasn't anywhere near you- but I heard your life-force disappearing!"

Alex and Percy looked at her with shocked, horrified eyes. So did the rest of them.

"That… I don't know what that is," Aglaia admitted. "But it wasn't ordinary fire. It transitioned- it allowed the angel to take on physical form, because that's what they need to do to go down to earth. And the angel came… She used my body- she needed to- I gave her permission, because my blood was what was needed to close the portal. Especially as the angel Gabriel gave me his blood to drink from."

"WHAT?" Annabeth said sharply while Hazel and Lou Ellen gasped.

Many of them did, in fact.

"He took on a physical form, cut his wrist, poured the blood- which was more gold than that of the Olympians- into a chalice. He gave me the cup, told me to drink- as it would tell me how to summon the gateway to Tartarus and summon an angel, as well as awaken my powers that were dormant. I did that- and… That was when you saw me," she said looking at Alex.

"So the angel appeared- I could see through her eyes. Or at least part of me." She took a deep breath. "I thought I was dead. But we flew at inhuman speeds to Tartarus. She- and me, I suppose- though I really don't know- fought Tartarus. Then, she cut her- well, my palm- and poured the blood into the portal."

"So how did you get out?" Nico asked, astonished and disbelieving.

"She was an angel, remember?" Aglaia asked. "And Tartarus…"

"Is blocked," Alex asked quietly. Percy looked up, as if daring to hope.

"Yes, but not permanently," Aglaia warned. "Things are stirring- again- and on a very large scale. At most, the angel- with me- have brought a number of years. But there's still danger. Tartarus will try to find a way out. And there's more."

They looked at each other uneasily.

"I'd rather not tell this now," she admitted. "Can you guys… Please, wait outside for a minute until I'm ready? I need to talk to Alex."

Alex's eyes jumped up and met hers with hope leaping inside him. Percy scowled, but said nothing.

They herded out.

* * *

Alex sat on her bed. "Aglaia," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she said. He turned towards her, and caught her hand in his own.

"Don't," he said. "It won't help." He took a shaky breath. "Even though I wish I could have gone with you- your decisions are yours to make."

Aglaia nodded.

Alex looked at her, and Aglaia saw the crumbled remnants of his hard exterior, falling away- like bits of brittle shell from old shellfish that had long since died, but did not fossilise.

Hard to explain and believe, but he was opening up- revealing himself.

Revealing himself would have been dangerous. And it still was. Especially with his parents, his wretched childhood, and the Agóna.

He reached up to stroke her head. "The truth is?" He asked, sighing. "I'm not good with emotions. Heck, I'm horrible and pathetic when it comes to determining feelings and why it's like that. But… I've opened up. With you. With everything and everyone. And whilst before I couldn't visualise myself doing something like that- _or_ this- I tried to imagine what it would be like if you had died. It would have been…" He tried to find a word, but his anguished features said enough. "It would have been the end everything- the end of hope- everything to me."

Aglaia looked at him.

"With you, I'm a completely different person," Alex admitted. "Like I have a new life- a new future. And it's not as dark as it was before. I got used to that- I even became comfortable with it. With you…" He trailed off awkwardly. Alex groaned. "Unbelievable. It's like my meetings with my father. I _told_ you I'm no good with this!"

She chuckled.

"But I'm good at it… With you." He said slowly, looking at her.

"It's a new dawn- a new future. And I've realised… Maybe the world doesn't have to be so bleak anymore." Alex finished.

"Thanks to you," he said quietly. "Not even Percy or Jason showed me this the way you did. And for that… I could give you everything."

He never said it. The words he longed to say. _I love you._ Maybe he should have then, but for _them_ , it was too early- especially if she had to handle that along with everything else.

His eyes were staring deep into hers, and there was more emotions than she knew there could be- hidden, shielded, perhaps, but now the veil was thinning, beginning to disappear.

Alex was right. There was a future.

"I don't know what would happen without you," he confessed. He took a shaky breath. "That's why… I want to stay. Here. With you. Not as your bodyguard, your boss, or anything as ridiculous as that. Not as your personal stalker-" Aglaia gave a chuckle. "I think you would want me as far away as possible," Alex admitted. "But for your future… For us…"

Her eyes widened.

"Alex," she said softly.

Alex shook his head. "I know, it's stupid and hopeless," he admitted. "No, let me finish," he said when he saw that she was about to protest. "I've been reborn again," he said, looking right into her eyes. "You've given me new life, the way nobody else ever could, I feel warm… I feel light. I feel the sun." He said. And now there was no trace of awkwardness left. "And for you, I'd do anything. Go anywhere. Try new things. Start something new- do better- be better. Be more than what I was meant to be." He kept looking at her.

His hand stroked her head. She never took her eyes off him.

"You've given me that," Alex said softly. "So… Thank you, Aglaia. For you."

* * *

"So…" Tony trailed off. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"We won, period." Bruce responded.

"Yeah, but…" Tony frowned. "How?"

Clint shrugged and continued sharpening his ordinary arrows, and checking his other ones. Natasha was tending to him with a first-aid kit.

"Well," she said. "I think it's safe to say that the world is messed up. Like, totally and completely messed up. But we'll still be here. And so will they. Even though they don't want full recognition."

Bruce frowned. "They still don't want any publicity? After all they've been through?"

Natasha shrugged. "It's not safe for them. And it's not healthy for us, they said- for humans in general. Let them think that they've left, or something like that. But they're not coming out in the open any time soon. They don't trust everyone."

Steve blinked. He'd remembered. Suddenly, he remembered what Percy said.

"I heard they turned down an interview with Barbara Walters," Tony suddenly put in.

"Yeah, I heard. Looks like Percy has a grudge against her- something to do with her glorifying his abusive stepfather, and making him look like a criminal. Demigods don't forgive easily- or they don't forget. And Percy might have mentioned that to Mrs. Walters, just not his name."

Bruce laughed softly.

"Can you guys excuse me for a minute?" Steve suddenly interrupted.

"Sure," Natasha said. "Go ahead, man," that was Clint.

Steve nodded, and then left.

* * *

He found it alright. How long did it take for him to adapt to modern technology?

Quite a while, actually, Steve had to admit to himself. He took lessons from Natasha and Clint, even Bruce when they were able- not Tony. Never Tony- that guy just existed to push his buttons to the limits.

And now Steve was busy, hacking away onto S.H.I.E.L.D's files- using a username he had just hacked- from someone named Philippe Archambeau.

Before his access was hacked.

Steve typed away madly- that took hours of practice too.

Finally. He accessed all the files. Olympian demigods- Greek and Roman.

He went to all of them. He clicked on something with the mouse. Delete?

Steve bit his lip. It felt like he was betraying their trust, but everyone's trusts had already been betrayed. It was too great a risk. These kids deserved to live their lives in peace.

Steve clicked on the delete button.

It wasn't just them. But what little they had of Norse demigods and Egyptian magicians, Steve also deleted. Then he logged out. He had already made sure the security cameras were off.

Then he left, as quickly as he came. Not even Fury would be able to find them (not that he needed to).

* * *

The WHIH news was what everyone was eagerly awaiting.

After showing various images and reels of not only the Avengers, but Greek and Roman demigods, Valkyries including Samirah Al-Abbas, and Egyptian Magicians- except that again, nobody could get their faces to stick in their heads- or their names for that matter- fighting, using magic and whatever else, saving mortals from monsters, an clarifying this as a special report, Christine Everhart appeared.

"I'm Christine Everhart," she announced, as perfectly coiffed and groomed as an advert for toothpaste or hair-dye. "This week on a special edition of Newsfront, a world of gods, heroes, magicians, demigods and monsters." She said a few of those- including magicians- with incredulity.

"A few years ago, we thought the greatest threat would be the rising oil prices and terrorism in the Middle East. Now, we find that we live in a world of gods, demigod heroes, magicians and monsters. And by magicians, I don't mean the pull-a-rabbit-out-of-a-hat kind of magician. I mean, _Egyptian_. Egyptian gods and monsters too. What is the lasting impact of all this, what will the future hold in store for us. Joining me today, is Amanda White, political correspondent and recent interviewer of the demigods of Greek myth and legend."

The camera showed an older woman who sat next to her, dressed in a sugar-pink jacket, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning, Amanda," Christine greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Christine," She responded happily.

"So tell me, what do you think, waking up to find out we live in this world of gods, demigods, magicians and monsters?" Christine asked.

"Well, it's like you said, Christine," Amanda replied. "We live in a world of gods, heroes and monsters. _And_ magicians. But a few years ago, we thought that rising oil prices and terrorism, along with Climate Change- which still affects us today- would be the most tiring we have to face. Frankly, this doesn't change anything- apart from the fact that we know they're out there."

Christine's smile grew strained, like she wasn't expecting this conversation to go there.

"I mean, the ancients- the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and Vikings knew they were out there," Amanda continued, not breaking poise. "And here's a fun fact: you saw me interview some of the demigods, am I right?"

Christine nodded. "Yes."

"Well, they weren't wrong there," Amanda responded. "The reason the Chitauri attacked New York- it wasn't because he wanted to overthrow any human government. If it was, he would have gone to Washington, D.C- _not_ to New York. I mean, it is a pretty important place, but I don't see those aliens going around from building to building trying to find the governor's office, or the United Nations, even, or anything like that."

Christine frowned. "Then what were they there for?" She sounded genuinely confused now that she considered this.

"Well, New York was a gateway, as the demigods mentioned. Or rather, more specifically, Brooklyn and Manhattan were. Think of America's history folks. Who were the first people to inhabit America?"

"The Native Americans," Christine said with a weak laugh.

"Exactly. And what happened then? Well, first Vikings made contact- Leif Eriksson- do you remember him? He was a Viking explorer and hero from Iceland, and came to America- there's a big statue of him in Boston. Apparently, that's where a portal for demigods to use to go to the mythical Norse world lay. Leif Eriksson, you know, was a Norse demigod."

Christine's eyes widened and she gasped involuntarily. "Seriously?" She managed to choke out.

"Yes, Christine," Amanda said seriously. "The Vikings made contact, but they didn't stay. Hundreds of years later, Christopher Columbus came. Europeans took an interest in the Americas- the New World. They brought their religion- Christianity- with them. But they also brought their _culture_. _Their_ civilisation which they imposed. And therefore they brought aspects of their gods."

"Wha-wh- huh?" Christine managed.

"Let's go back," Amanda said firmly. "Don't worry- I had to spend _ages_ , asking about this. First we'll look at the Greek and Roman gods. They came from Greece- right?"

"Right," Christine echoed, slowly.

"They were the _literal_ source- _and_ the literal manifestation- of Western Culture and Civilisation- which shone brightly in _Greece_." Amanda continued. "That's where they were first of all. _That's_ where Western Culture and Civilisation came from in the beginning. The gods- and their half-human children provided all that. Not just the myths- all those heroic stories about invincible, strong heroes like Hercules. Socrates, Plato and Aristotle- the famous philosophers, rhetorics- and teachers of so much more- Hippocrates, the father of modern medicine. Pythagoras. The architects of so many famous landmarks- even outside of the lands of _modern_ Greece. Where did they come from?"

"Not from," Christine began.

"Would it surprise you to hear where they- or we- would have been without them," Amanda asked seriously. "Especially as we- today, many in America included- are a part of Western Civilisation and Culture. The Greeks spoke of a time before the gods. And for that, may I introduce you to my colleague. Doctor James Wilford of the University of Michigan who also interviewed the demigods and magicians."

The camera view showed a man of mid-thirties, with glasses, and a smart grey suit.

"Good morning, James," Christine said. It was unclear if she knew he would be there today. "Welcome to WHIH Newsfront."

"Thank you," James said pleasantly. "Now, as Amanda was saying," he said, shifting in his chair. "The Greek gods provided all of that- all the culture, all the stories that made Ancient Greece, the _truly_ remarkable place it was- the buildings, the culture, the stories- the sciences, philosophy and mathematics. But the gods didn't stay there. And they didn't die. As you know, they must have spent millennia in Greece itself- before they moved."

Christine blinked. "Moved?" She repeated.

"Yes, Christine, moved," James said. "They moved to the next great source of Western Civilisation and Culture, where they stayed for millennia. Rome."

Christine slowly nodded. "Oh, so the Roman gods are the same as the Greek ones?" She asked, just to clarify.

"Yes, but no," James said. That made her blink. "Confusing as it is, remember what Amanda said at the beginning- they were not only the _source_ of Western Culture and Civilisation- but the manifestations- the different aspects of Western Culture and Civilisation _personified_. We may compare them to human immigrants- when people move to a new country- they bring something with them. Parts of the culture they left behind- and they fuse it together with what they find is already there in their new homeland. They don't just _give_ , they also _take_ \- they adopt traits. The Romans' architecture was rather similar to the Greeks' style. The Romans envied and admired Greek culture, whereas the Greeks thought they were barbarians, but they respected their military might. The gods adopted traits for the Romans, and adopted more and more over the millennia- until they each formed two different personalities."

Now Christine was stupefied. "What?"

"As confusing as it is," Amanda continued. "What my colleague is trying to say is that- you know the saying people have that they become a whole different person when they've changed? The gods literally became different- their personas split- now I'm saying it wrong- I'm not saying they have mental diseases- _I'd_ rather not get a disease or something," she laughed. "But their personalities were divided. They took different forms and personifications of themselves. Ask some Hindus- maybe they can clarify for you as they have the same idea of their gods shifting forms- like the Hindu gods Vishnu into Rama and Krishna, and Parvati into Durga. Those weren't just different names the Romans gave to the Greek gods- those were different- slightly different, at least, or very different- personalities."

Christine didn't say anything. It was clear she was as stunned as her viewers.

"They stayed in Greece and Rome the longest," James picked up. "Which was why they developed totally different individual personality-traits there. However, Rome fell, as the history books say. And the rise of Christianity began."

"Which is why," Amanda began. "I must introduce you to my next colleague, Doctor Adam Lewis, of Harvard University, though for a time, he went to Cambridge, on a transfer."

Christine could only nod and await what this man had to say.

"Thank you for joining us, Doctor Adam." She said, as if on autopilot.

"Thank _you_ ," Adam replied. "I interviewed the demigods and magicians, but later than Christine or James did." He admitted.

"It appears that the Greek gods moved. Now they spent the longest in Greece and Rome, but it didn't mean they didn't adopt traits- on both aspects- from the countries they stayed in. Germany, France, Spain, Austria, England… They were there as well. They gave out traits- they influenced the culture and civilisation there as well. But they also adopted individual traits there as well. It wasn't enough to form an entirely new persona though. Then finally, we come to America.

"The Americas were colonised by Europeans, who brought the parts of their culture here," Adam continued. "Remember those old Sugar Plantation manors- including those with Greek columns? And more- much more. Look at the Lincoln Memorial- where did that style come from? Did it reappear out of nowhere, after centuries? No. And the Statue of Liberty- where did it come from- France. The Greek gods stayed in France- for a time. They were all over Europe by that time. The sculptor who made it- was a demigod."

Now Christine's eyes were bugging out.

"Frederic Batholdi," the man continued. "He modelled it on Athena. And thus, it continued. More immigrants. And then America wanted to gain its independence. The Greek demigods- those who were sired or conceived by the gods in their _Greek_ form- supported the idea. The Roman demigods- the ones who were, again, sired and conceived by the gods but in their _Roman_ form- didn't want to. They'd grown comfortable with British colonial power, but the Greeks chafed, and they started the uprising. Again- George Washington. Who do you think he is?"

"Not-" Christine hesitated slowly.

James nodded. "The fact is, they told us- and various governmental and international organisations, such as S.H.I.E.L.D and the UN, who their parents were. But modern demigods from now, have asked that from this point onwards, the identities of such demigods, Greek and Roman, will be kept anonymous. More on that later."

Christine didn't even manage to say anything.

"And so the fight for independence began," Adam continued. "And we all know what happened. But, still, the newly-formed United States of America was not yet the source of their culture and civilisation just yet. The Greek and Roman gods still lingered in Europe. But their half-human children started to move. They probably wanted a new life. There they settled. The Greeks mostly stayed up north. The Romans down in the South, where the cotton fields grew."

"I think I know where you're getting, Adam," Amanda said.

Christine looked at her. "Do you?"

Amanda nodded. "The American Civil War. From what little they chose to speak about during the interviews-" she frowned. "It was a difficult time. The Greeks were for the Northerners and their Union. The Romans for the Southern Confederates. As we all know, the death toll for mortals itself was high, but imagine, demigods fighting against demigods… It was a catastrophe, even more so than the war of independence. So their parents decided that while America remained a single nation, the Greeks and the Romans will be kept apart."

Christine looked confused. "But… You mentioned that the demigods that fought in Greece, were both Greek _and_ Roman."

"Yes," Amanda continued smoothly. "It appears, that just like Britain and America were old enemies, now turned greatest allies, the Romans and the Greeks feel the same way about each other." She laughed slightly. "They have their own politics!" She said, as if this was the most amusing thing ever.

"America became the source of Western Culture and Civilisation around the time of World War Two," Adam put in. "As you know, the United States wasn't touched by the war, except for Pearl Harbour," James said.

"It was then that they had accumulated enough. America was now the strongest- in political and cultural terms- nation in the world, even though many hate to admit it. Wealthy enough, for example, to loan money to the Europeans, to rebuild their economy. Where is Wall Street? In the USA. Where is the United Nations Headquarters? The USA. Thousands and thousands of years of civilisation and culture- running water, electricity- where would we be without those? Where did those come from?"

"From-" Christine managed. "From their children?"

"Not just their kids," Amanda stated. "Anyone who came into contact with them- anywhere in the world- they would receive a mind-blowing source of ideas, and much more- including support. That was why the Chitauri went to New York. Manhattan, it was a gateway to their world. That was what they aimed for. The Chitauri knew that to take the human world, they needed to take on the Greek gods first."

"But we didn't see the Greek gods during the Chitauri Invasion," Christine protested.

"No," Adam agreed, grimly. "The demigods stated that their parents have been bound by strong, unbreakable, ancient laws. And as Thor was already there- one god was enough. They dare not interfere. But more, later."

"The Greek and Roman gods were the source of everything we see today," Amanda continued. "Without them- we couldn't advance. Electricity, the internet, television, communications, international commercial travel- even the worldwide economy and running water- would be gone. We'd be back to the Stone Age- living a life, as seen in Hollywood blockbusters, including _Dawn of the Planet of the Apes_."

"So that brings us to another topic," Christine said, her eyes demanding answers. "The _other_ gods."

"Yes," James said. "Well, you know the myths. Egypt is a much older civilisation- even older than Western Civilisation. The Egyptian gods- again- provided the source, Look at the temples. The pyramids."

"But they weren't always, you know- present." Christine gave a forced laugh.

"No, but they said the gods decided to leave Earth and go to the Duat. They stayed there for centuries- until things started stirring. As you know, people after the nineteenth century developed, 'Egyptomania' as it was known. When Egypt's culture re-emerged, along with the golden age of archaeology, the Egyptian temples, tombs and mummies were discovered- including King Tutankhamun's famous tomb- and Hieroglyphs were deciphered, people grew a love of those things. Look at Cleopatra's Needle in London, and many other places- there are obelisks in Turkey, France, the United States. Their culture lives on as well, and so do they.

"But their gods were very different from the Greek, Roman and Viking ones," Adam frowned, thinking into space. "I did interview them, but they mentioned something called the Duat. They called it the worlds of their gods- where ordinary humans, like us, could not access. Unlike Asgard, it's not a different planet. One of the magicians said, it exists beneath the mortal realm, like a vast ocean with many layers and regions. As incredible as it seemed, we saw examples of that from their fight, in both Egypt and Greece. They said it was like lava, beneath the earth's crust. Magicians can submerge themselves into it, and for a short distance there, they can reappear in our world, from a great distance from where they first came from. I'm sure an Egyptologist can give you more details, but apparently, Egyptian gods, unlike the other pantheons we saw- cannot sire or give birth to demigods with humans. In fact, they don't even have physical forms."

Christine looked bewildered and taken aback. "They don't?"

"No," James agreed. "But I think that's enough from us." Christine may have been about to argue at that point. "Why don't we call our colleague who interviewed the Egyptians in great length?"

Christine gave a strained smile. "Very well, then. Stay tuned, after the break."

After the commercial break, Christine reappeared.

"Hi, and welcome back to WHIW Newsfront. Christine Everhart here, and with me now, is Doctor Marcus Fields, from the University of Cambridge, England. Doctor Fields, how are you today?"

"Yes, I'm very well, thank you," he gave a chuckle. "In fact, I feel rather… Enlightened." He chuckled again.

"I understand you spoke with the Egyptian magicians?" Christine pressed. "Can you tell me more about their world and their gods?"

"Yes, I believe I can, now that everything has been clarified." He laughed, an astonished, disbelieving, incredulous laugh, as if he had just truly discovered something amazing- which he did.

"As you've been told, the Egyptian gods don't have physical forms, the way the Greeks, Romans and Norse do. But they do have hosts."

Christine blinked. "Hosts?"

They came to the human world first in Egypt," Marcus continued. "And they were born first in the Duat. Then they came to the human realm, they apparently, took hosts- host bodies."

Christine gaped. "You mean like possession?"

"Not exactly," Marcus said. "In the old days, the pharaohs of Egypt were considered gods by the people- the living embodiment of this god or that one. We believed, that this was propaganda. But in actual fact, the Egyptian magicians have confirmed it was true. While the pharaohs- male and female- had their own thoughts, controlled their own bodies and made their own decisions, some had gods communicating telepathically through them. Some- including the most powerful- like Ramesses the Great- actually coexisted with those gods living inside their bodies. Now, according to these _magicians_ , some like Ramesses, who was inhabited by the god Horus, weren't simply possessed, but they coexisted together- their minds joined telepathically and became one, and Horus and Ramesses- despite being two individual personas- became one."

Christine shook her head weakly. "Okay, this is becoming too much for me to absorb,"

"Sorry," Marcus said.

"So… They actually managed to… To…" She trailed off.

"How did they choose their hosts?" She asked, still weakly.

"Yes, they told me about that, um," he trailed off. "They said that the Egyptian gods could only inhabit those who were, or whose ancestors were, pharaohs."

"What?" Christine laughed, feeling slightly better now that this was still unbelievable, yet more so because it was unlikely to be true.

"How is that even possible?" She laughed. "To trace your ancestry, back thousands of years?" She laughed again.

"Well, the Greek royal family, including Princess Aglaia, were descended from Alexander the Great," Marcus stuttered, looking slightly taken aback.

"Oh," Christine said, weakly again.

"And immortals have their ways."

"What about the magicians?" She asked.

"Yes, well, there was a society within Ancient Egypt, called the House of Life, and archaeologists have always confirmed these people to be a fact- but we don't know that they still exist today. Now these guys were seen in the Bible as well, though they weren't mentioned by name. They were the priests and magicians who fought against Moses- whom the Egyptians mentioned as being the only one who defeated them single-handedly, no less."

"Huh?" Christine managed.

"Moses. The Egyptian Magicians from the House of Life channelled the powers of their gods- no matter if they weren't the hosts themselves- and Moses- with the Jewish, Christian and Islamic God's guidance and power, won the Hebrew slaves their freedom." He shrugged. "The rest you already know."

Christine was speechless.

"So… You're saying that God does exist."

"Capital _G_ ," Marcus replied. "Yes."

Christine exhaled sharply. No one knew if she was relieved or her brain just went on overload.

"And that was what occurred during the battle over Athens," Marcus continued- not the first one, the second one- with the monsters. Apparently, Princess Aglaia, according to the Egyptians, the Greeks and Roman demigods, the Vikings, and the Avengers, Princess Aglaia was smart enough to put these pieces together, and looked at them all. How could they all exist at the same time?"

"Yes, that is my question," Christine said weakly.

"Now, she noticed that these myths have a similar pattern. And he began to explain the myths- and came to the same conclusion as the demigods, magicians and Avengers did."

"And they thought that in Israel, they would be able to find some answers0 in Jerusalem. Turns out, they did." He nodded.

"The… Angel?" Christine asked. "The one that was captured on film- but was so bright that even though we saw her, somehow we… Didn't?"

Marcus nodded.

"She pretty much prayed for help," Marcus shrugged. "That's what they told me. Apparently the angels responded, gave her the means to summon her."

Christine shook her head. "She burned- she went up in flame," she said.

"The flame didn't kill her, otherwise the Greek royal family and the wouldn't be sitting around the hospital waiting for her to recover," Marcus pointed.

"I don't know," he confessed. "The Magicians, demigods and everyone else doesn't know. All we know is that the angel came. And Princess Aglaia summoned her, nearly dying in the process. The angel came and closed the portals which would have destroyed not only western, but any kind of civilisation and culture. Then she left…" Marcus trailed off.

Everyone was too stunned to speak. Not just Christine.

"And Princess Aglaia reappeared," Marcus continued. "The demigods- and the doctors- said that she had used most of her energy somehow- we believed it was in summoning the angel."

Christine breathed deeply.

"And…" She asked. "What now?"

"That's when my colleagues come in," Marcus concluded.

"Now, Christine," Amanda said, the previous three individuals reappearing. "I believe you wanted to know if the demigods were a threat," she said pleasantly.

"I- I" Christine stuttered. "I didn't mention saying anything of that kind."

James and Adam looked at her quizzically. "You wanted to know the impact," Adam said slowly.

"Yes, but I-" She froze, then recovered herself, laughing.

"The demigods of the Greek and Roman gods live separately from us now. They were great heroes- great names in our history, and they will forever be, but now they live secluded within isolated communities. They are mostly- very self-sufficient- if your mother's an agricultural goddess it helps- or if your father's the god of mechanics, technology and engineering. And many other things. They live with their children- or their grandchildren- in fact there are more legacies- descendants of the gods- rather than actual demigods- living in these cities. And right now, they have undergone a major decision, which, no doubt, will impact the world." James said.

"The Greco-Roman, Egyptian and Viking gods- which you already know about- will have to close _all_ portals. At least, that's what they told us," Adam said.

"And this includes, the gateways to the Olympian world- which used to be on top of the mountain in Greece- in Manhattan. The gateway to the Egyptian realm in Brooklyn. And the portal to Asgard and the rest of the Norse Nine Realms in Boston." James continued. "America is the great melting pot- the land of immigrants who travel there for the American dream. But all that is about to change. The Source of Western Culture and Civilisation- is about to change."

"The gods are looking to move again," Marcus put in. "Because it's just too dangerous to put all of them together. It could take years, decades, or even centuries for them to move, however." He said.

"But the demigods have started to move. And I'm sure with their parents' support they will bring certain… Things… Just as before, to their new homelands," Amanda stated.

"And they haven't decided yet where they are leaving to yet, so we don't know where the next heart and source of Western Culture and Civilisation is going to be."

And the world absorbed all this in silence.

* * *

Everyone was quiet. As if holding its breath. So many things to absorb. So many things to think about…

Yet life goes on.

In Uppsala, Sweden, and the other countries of Scandinavia, all the protestors, and so forth, threw down their banners and slogans, their shoulders slumped. They did not throw eggs, they just trudged wearily back home. The riot police went back home in a bewildered state as well, confused as if they didn't know what to do- which they didn't.

In Egypt, things were the same. People were just too stunned and astonished to do or say anything- or even react. They went back home, held their families close, and made preparations for meals and family gatherings.

In the United States…

Wall Street bankers went to work, suddenly aware that Wall Street might someday be somewhere else- or at least an equivalent of it. Children stared up at the skies, wondering if they were going to be part of this bright future too; whether they would go on adventures, fight monsters, battle demons, and marry handsome heroes, or pretty ones. Grocers and supermarket workers and customers, noted the considerably high price of Greek export products, including olive oil, and wondered, as small as this was, was this the end of something old, something they were used to, but the beginning of something else? Would it be a better future for themselves, and their children, though?

The UN building was quiet, and so was the empty White House.

A new president was elected soon enough- but the worldwide excitement was somehow muted- because of what they had learned, apparently.

As new President Mackenzie Kyle swore the oath of office, she knew she was going to herald a very different era. Unlike other people- including her predecessor, for example, who wouldn't have accepted it- she knew better than to try and stop the change. Even if she didn't like it.

Things change. People change.

But life goes on. And the sun rose again the next day.

* * *

Aglaia breathed deeply in the sea air.

Home. This was her home.

Not just the sea- not just the mystical part of the sea, connected to Poseidon. This was the sea where she had been born. The sea where her family reconnected again after the civil wars. The sea which she had fought and bled for- lived and breathed besides.

And someone else was there.

"Luke," Aglaia said softly.

Luke went up to her. "Nico stopped me from trying to see you," he said bluntly.

Aglaia sighed. She looked down. "I know."

Luke came up beside her.

He sighed. "You gave me a new life. You gave me a new chance when others wouldn't have. Aglaia…" He trailed off.

She turned to look at him.

"You saved me," he said. Alex, she remembered, said, _'You saved me.'_

And why did she feel like this was going to a strange, and alarming road.

"You saved _me_ ," she said quietly.

Luke shook his head.

"Aglaia, I know I'm a traitor," he said bitterly. "And a liar. And I don't deserve mercy, or anything, including pity. I wanted revenge, and as you said to Alabaster, I was willing to burn the whole world down to get it. I was angry that the Olympians, including my own father, didn't see me as being worth anything, but I didn't act as if anyone else was worth anything. Not even Annabeth who I looked after ever since she was a little girl. Not even Percy- an innocent boy who never asked for his father to be a major god, and whom I framed and forced into this war. And I never saw it until it was too late. Everything was dark. When I learned I came back to life, I was in despair. Why? Why did I come back to this life- to see the people I betrayed, the misery I caused? What about those who died because of me?"

"Maybe your life was incomplete." Aglaia said.

"Yeah, maybe. But even though I feel that it still has a long way, I feel complete." He looked straight at her.

"With you- and with everything that you- somehow chose- and decided- to give to me… I feel like I'm a whole new person. I feel like I've got a life, besides monsters and demigods and gods. I feel like there is going to be a future- and the sun will rise. Thanks to you."

Aglaia took a deep breath and looked down.

"So… Thank you… For making me feel this way, for the first time in my life. For giving me something to live for." Luke said softly. Thank you for making me feel so much- for the first time in my life, he wanted to tell her. But he was afraid she'd figure it out. She was too smart. She wasn't ready. They weren't ready. He wasn't good enough- not just yet.

But he hoped to be.

He stroked her hair and head, and they smiled at each other.

Maybe he wanted to end differently, but it didn't happen then.

"Where will you go?" She asked. "What will you do?"

Luke smiled, a cheeky smile. "I'll stay… If you want me to. I have a lot to learn, after all."

Aglaia nodded. She didn't want him to have his choices forced upon by anyone else.

But deep down she knew there was going to be trouble. Alex had said something similar in the hospital.

Aglaia clutched at her side, feeling a sudden burst of pain- not too much. And she sat down on a rock.

"Enjoying this conversation?" She asked.

"How did you know I was here?" Loki asked.

"Because even though I don't think anybody could ever unravel the complete mystery of your brain, I can deduce it better than most." She looked at him. "You didn't betray me," she said, point-blanc.

"No," Loki said. "I did not."

"You didn't betray us all… And yet you told- no, manipulated Eris into injecting Percy and Nico… Because you thought we'd need a chance, and Eris saw an opportunity, which you pointed, that with three unbelievably powerful sons of the Big Three, this could be a potential recipe for disaster. And if there's one thing Eris cares more about than personally winning, it's disaster- in a major scale."

Loki, raised his eyebrows, impressed, and nodded.

"You have other motives of course- good or not, if you didn't have multiple reasons, you wouldn't _be_ Loki." Aglaia said quietly.

"Whatever it is, ruling or something else… It must be pretty lonely for you."

Loki took a step back. "Why would you think that?"

"It's not pleasant- no matter how powerful or ambitious- to walk a path on your own- especially if you have high hopes but don't know where the path leads," Aglaia said. "The only family you ever knew turned against you… The Chitauri, and every one of those allies have their own motives. Remember, Luke was a traitor too. And Alabaster Torrington. Dealing with traitors- people always jump the gun as American mortals say. They jump to conclusions so quickly they never think to analyse. What it means to be an outcast- to never be fully trusted- if at all- ever again, by anyone from _any_ side."

Aglaia shook her head. "Go ahead. Play your game. I just can't wait to see if I'm right."

Loki froze. He had always felt in control of his conversations, but now…

This girl unnerved him. Like him, you never knew what side she stood on unless she made it very clear. She was learning to catch up to him, Loki thought with astonishment. This little, half-human, half-Olympian princess was learning to catch up to a _god_. It was very unnerving to be on this side of the conversation.

He managed to nod, very briefly, before turning and disappearing.

Loki had his own motives. He had, after all, made a deal with Freya… And the man who posed as Aglaia's former suitor. He would see it come through. And he would get what he bargained for.

Even if he had to wait.

Aglaia breathed the sea air deeply again.

* * *

"I asked my mother for help," Lou Ellen said. "The Olympians agreed, after all. We need to move.'

"And we need to find a way to get demigods- and legacies, if they are in serious danger- to the camps and cities." Alex said. "We also now know that not all of them are born in the same country." He looked at everyone present.

"The camps will move- they won't be physical locations, but their grounds will be accessed through various portals, located in every country, but they'll change." Percy nodded to Lou Ellen.

"Yes, that is the plan."

"As for the demigods, my mother came up with a brilliant idea," she piped in. "She said something about a group of magic users wanting to find whichever child has their own magical ability, will simply have to look in a book of records. And a quill- yes, a feather, not a pen for some reason- would write their names and addresses down." Lou Ellen shrugged. "For us, we can do one page for each country. I don't know who came up with that idea, but they were brilliant. Apparently they live in Britain."

Percy nodded. "So that's settled then."

"Where will you go?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay close to my sister," Percy admitted. "Keep an eye on her. I know I'm not one to talk, but Aglaia attracts more trouble than I'm used to. Besides, I've got Greek citizenship now. I'm going in the Royal Navy."

They looked impressed.

"Well, if my boyfriend decides to stay," Annabeth said. "I'm staying to." She looked up at Percy. "Besides, Aglaia showed me this bridge that was designed to withstand earthquakes. And more. This place- after this colossal invasion- needs patching up."

"I'd like to see how things go," Piper admitted. She looked at Jason. Then Alex.

"I'll stay," Alex said quietly. He looked up at them and smiled a small smile.

"They have an Air Force, too, just so you know," Percy said cheekily.

"I'm staying," Will said. "She already got me the citizenship. I can't go out in the open in America- not now they know about me. My mother's gone. I might as well. They do have doctors here too. And besides, it's going to be a long time until Tartarus reopens again- and the monsters spill out. We need to be ready when they do."

Everyone nodded grimly at this.

"I'm staying with Will," Nico shrugged. "I have a doctor's note after all… I'll find something to do."

Everyone laughed softly.

"Well, then, wherever you go, whatever you choose to do…" Percy trailed off. "I meant it when I said you guys were the best army to ever fight besides. And the best friends."

They smiled.

* * *

Aglaia looked at her wrist.

Nothing. Absolutely smooth and flawless skin. The marks she drew with that thing… Whatever it was, was gone.

She'd woken up again, and found that thing on her bedside table. The angel's voice appeared and told her not to show it to anyone.

But Aglaia knew. Her work had yet to begin.

Percy walked out to his sister. Annabeth trailing after him.

"Aglaia," he began.

"It's not finished," Aglaia said. Percy looked sharply at her. "What do you mean?"

Aglaia didn't turn to look at him just yet. "They planned for the Infinity Stones. The portals allowed them to access the different worlds, but the Infinity Stones would have been summoned to be used to destroy- and recreate. I simply put things off. What's more what happened on the US carrier and the Infinity Stones and portals… it's like sending a shockwave through water. They've felt it, they've began to stir and soon they will wake. That's what the angel said."

Percy stared at her, long and hard. "Who?"

"Not today and not tomorrow," Aglaia said softly. "Maybe not for years or decades… But soon enough, they will wake."

"Who?" Percy demanded. "Aglaia, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

She turned towards them.

"Think she said. Greeks, Romans, Vikings and Egyptians. We weren't the only cultures and civilisations in the world. They've lain dormant, sleeping for centuries. And now they've begun to stir. And when they wake… Think. What will they find thousands of years into the future?"

Percy swallowed again. "Who are you talking about?"

"The gods of other nations and cultures," Aglaia said to them. "They're stirring. And soon they will wake."

* * *

 **Up next: an epilogue (maybe!) and sample chapters for the sequel and/or a prequel.**

 **And oh, yes. Did you get the bit where Lou Ellen said her mother- Hecate- claimed that a group of magic-users used an enchanted book and a magical quill to show the names of children with magical ability? Who do you think she was talking about?**


	42. Sample Chapter of Sequel: Spoiler Alert!

**Chapter 1 of the sequel, the Second Trojan War II.**

 **No violent action (yet, haha!).**

 **But there are spoilers- so if you don't like spoilers- DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **To Aqila: Yeah, there's a cameo! Did you spot the others apart from Mortal Instruments? **

**Yeah, don't worry. There'll be a lot of characters in this one too!**

 **I've read Chinese mythology and Shinto- as for Indonesian- I was actually born in Indonesia- haha! But sadly, I moved when I was very young- a few myths are familiar to me- including that of the Nyai Roro Kidul).**

 **To sid.kush32: Thank you! The interview certainly stunned people- it was orchestrated by Chiron and other demigods. Yes, we will see many gods- including some Hindu ones. I just hope I can portray them all respectfully- I don't want to offend anyone. A relative of mine is Hindu (though I don't practice the religion). Yes, Lou Ellen didn't know the exact details, but you guessed it! But you don't want a prequel? How about something unrelated- well, almost- to the storyline? Involving the missing demigods- because some people want that. Aglaia doesn't know, though. And neither does Annabeth.** **But thank you so much!**

 **To Guest Reviewer: Haha- I knew you would spot that- any everybody else! Well, someone doesn't want a prequel. We'll see, okay? Yes, other dimensions- that was my idea as well!**

 **To Nameless: That would be disastrous. The demigods aimed to get rid of the threat quickly- not make them suffer, like the River of Pain, Fire and Forgetfulness. Besides, I doubt that even with Nico, Hades would be very happy with demigods poking into the Underworld, draining the magical rivers. Besides, they already have Greek Fire and the things from the Hephaestus Cabin.**

* * *

 _Near the Carpathian Mountains, Eastern Europe…_

The man climbed the cliff, scaling it with barely-practiced precision.

He would be dead.

He would be dead if the demigods and Avengers saw him or in any way, found out. Or the Magici Grabbing one rock ledge, he climbed slowly. Well, no ropes. But no going back now, and no looking down.

He was at least a hundred-and-fifty feet off the ground.

One stone gave way and he stumbled on the cliff face, barely dangling with one hand, before he managed to swing himself upwards again, regaining his footing.

Almost there, he thought. He needed to get things done.

On his back, he carried a backpack, inside the backpack was a sealed case.

What was inside the case, he needed to get to the one he was supposed to meet.

He swung himself upwards and kept climbing. The man panted as he kept on going.

He had to get to the top.

The winds whipped his hair and froze his face. The night sky was barely lit. It was a good thing he was well-trained- the full moon would have caught him out- so they went by the light of the new moon- which could be fatal for someone in his position.

But he kept on going.

Soon, he panted, reaching the top. He swung himself over and lay gasping for breath on the ground.

"You're late," a regal, smooth, well-modulated voice called out.

He looked up.

There, sitting on a chair, was a man, with chiselled patrician features, perfectly symmetrical, like a work of classical art. His hair was slicked back and combed, black as jet, almost ending at his shoulders. He was lean, yet muscular, wearing Asgardian garb in green, black and gold.

"I thought that S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers had captured you," Loki said.

"Not yet, my lord," the man panted, swinging the backpack from his shoulders and kneeling to unzip it.

"Huh." Loki grunted. He stood.

Asgard has underestimated how brave you young demigods are." He smiled, but as usual, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Do you have it?"

The man produced his briefcase. Opening it, he revealed…

A palm-sized polished globe of silvery-white light.

"The Infinity Stone," Adam said breathlessly. "The one of Attraction."

"Huh." Loki stated. "And the Olympians don't suspect a thing? What about the minor gods?"

Adam shook his head. "Nothing whatsoever."

"Good." Loki replied.

"One stone down." He said. "And whatever happens afterwards is no concern- Thanos could win- or the Olympians, their children and Asgardians combined. The mortals could fight and the Nine Realms be torn apart. Ragnarök could come. I no longer care about destruction. I just want to survive, and I suspect you will- you and your friends." He looked at Adam.

"Percy Jackson?"

Adam looked truly uneasy and even fearful now. And for good reason: even in Asgard where they were hard-pressed to praise any foreigner, Perseus Jackson was legend.

"He is currently serving in the Greek military, my lord." Adam replied.

"His friends- the sons of Zeus and Hades?"

Adam stated: "Also in Greece, my lord."

"What about the girl- the princess?"

"Serving there as always." Loki bristled. He didn't like this boy's tone. "I meant what are they doing that could be a threat to us- should we be concerned?"

"Not yet, sire," Adam replied. "Percy Jackson is occupied with his job- but it is mortal warfare or protection, my lord. Not the supernatural. S.H.I.E.L.D has contacted no demigod. Neither did the Avengers."

"Good. But they won't keep up for long."

Loki used magic to lift the Stone from the briefcase. It floated to a plinth, roughly carved out of stone.

"The Stone of Attraction was always a great liability to the users of the Infinity Gems," Loki explained, not taking his eyes off it. "On one hand you never really knew if it was real- on the other you could summon all the other stones- anything you want- with it. But then again, someone else can truly meddle with your plans." He looked at Adam, head snapping towards him.

"Let the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D deal with their mortal world." Loki said. "We will deal with something much higher. After all, we have survived this."

The stone glowed, pulsing with light.

* * *

 _Mexico, Templo Mayor, the main temple complex of the ruins of Tenochtitlan, the Aztec Capital…_

As the two teenagers sought their goal, they knew they were running out of time.

The two teenagers, and the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were rather apprehensive about bringing kids along though they tried not to show it.

"Almost there," one agent said.

She was a tall, slim and compact Asian woman with very stern features, as if she wasn't used to smiling, with almond-coloured skin, a thin mouth- though grim, and small eyes that portrayed an intense and piercing gaze, dark and stern. Her hair, sleek and shiny, was black like jet but with hints of red.

Agent Melinda May, known as the Cavalry to some, kept her thoughts to herself.

Agent Phil Coulson panted as he kept going.

Agent Skye did as well- or Daisy. Whichever you called her.

"Hurry up," one of the teens instructed. "We don't have much time."

Phil Coulson waited for two more- agents Simmons and Fitz- to catch up.

"What exactly are we looking for?" He panted.

"What do you think?" The girl asked. "You've heard the warning. This is only so much we can do for you. Remember- demigods are not to be accessed in S.H.I.E.L.D's files- that was our agreement. Or found or tracked. We must vanish as far as the world is concerned."

"Yeah, well," Phil shrugged, nonchalantly. He had his hands on his knees.

"Haven't got that much experience in exercise, have you sir?" The boy asked.

"Very funny," Phil commented.

The girl, a grey-eyed demigoddess, took out a monitor made from the Hephaestus Cabin. "There." She pointed.

"The pyramid?" Phil asked incredulously.

"We've already checked," Agent Fitz burst in. "There's nothing there."

"Nothing that has been detected," the girl corrected.

"But it's there."

"What is?" Phil panted heavily.

He really wasn't such a young man anymore- though he didn't dare repeat that out loud.

* * *

 _Ancient City of Hattusa, the Hittite Capital, Modern-day Turkey…._

"Who says this is a good idea?" The demigoddess accused.

"No one- we just have to get it done," her companion shrugged.

"Do you think she's right?" The girl asked. "That other gods from forgotten pantheons are stirring?"

"I think if she is right, we have a serious problem on our hands," the boy grunted as he climbed up a rocky step.

"But what if she's not?" The girl argued.

"Let's face it- we can argue about this, or we can find out already if she's wrong or right," the boy admonished as he climbed up higher. The girl huffed and kept going.

"The Hittites were known as the people with a thousand gods," the girl put in.

"And if I were still in America, and she was right, I think we would be in serious trouble if the Aztec gods decided to wake up," the boy remarked. "And many other gods too. The Aztec ones weren't known to be compassionate to their human worshippers- unless they provided plenty of blood."

"What about Ireland?" She challenged.

"Looking into that," the boy grunted.

"And Crete?" She pressed. "Mycenae,"

"Same thing," he said. "They're a part of Greece as well, so with them there, they could easily check.

"Huh." Was the only reply.

"There," he pointed.

And he could see it- the massive gates with lions carved out of rock. Just imagining and seeing the ruins of the walls ahead of them…

It was enough to make them shiver- with fear or excitement, they didn't know.

* * *

 _The Gaza Strip, Israel..._

Several demigods marched.

"Come on," one of the urged. Romans.

They kept on going.

"Where is this place?" Someone grumbled. "Where are we even headed to?"

"Gaza," one of them panted. "Ancient Philistine city."

"Where they worshipped Dagon. Come on- you heard our orders. We have to keep moving. We have to find something... Some clues..."

"Dagon," one boy grunted. "What a stupid name."

And they did keep going.

* * *

 _Mediterranean Sea, several hundred kilometres from the Greek coast..._

Percy Jackson knew all about change.

The son of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea, secret demigod and Hero of Olympus, more than once over, stood at the bridge in secret.

He watched very closely, as the on-duty communications officer watched the sonar, and spoke to the lieutenant.

Percy Jackson, now an admiral of the Hellenic Royal Navy.

Things had changed, he thought.

New York would always be his home, his birthplace. Camp Half-Blood was his home too. And New Athens, the city they had built for Greek demigods and their children. But so was Greece.

He'd grown at home there. He still woke up, found himself homesick for New York- for his mother's apartment, for his mother's voice calling that breakfast was ready. The smell of her blue chocolate chip cookies. For his stepdad's vacation plans. For his other little sister. Hear the never-ending sound of the metropolis of Manhattan. The constant, buzz of never-ending people that somehow, always ended up on Times Square. The honking of the traffic, the smell of gasoline sometimes, or burgers and fries, or pizza. Fast food. That was home.

But so was Greece. And admittedly, now, Percy had a better life, and he had given a better life to his family, since he moved to Greece, than he had as a teenager living in the Upper East Side, with gangs of kids prodding, bullying and abusing him, his first stepfather secretly hitting his mom (behind his back) and him when he was little (behind Percy's back), stinking up the whole place so they could barely breathe, his mother barely managing to scrape together a living that Gabe always managed to squander in his never-ending poker games. Montauk had been their only escape. And even then it was brief.

Percy had moved- he'd moved to take care of and keep a close watch on his sister as he teasingly said. He also moved because the Hero of Olympus twice-over (at least), was a big target for any remaining monster in the US- not that very many came to hunt him down- especially not after they had heard what he had done. And besides… S.H.I.E.L.D already knew what he did.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Although Percy certainly respected many of its agents and the Avengers whom he had grown to respect enormously, and had helped him, his family and his friends, he knew it wasn't smart to trust them completely. S.H.I.E.L.D was an organisation. An organisation which had been infiltrated by the Nekrikí Agóna- who had been behind Greece's many wars which caused thousands, if not millions of people killed. And the invasions during the Second World War. And despite pulling many traitors out like garden weed, other organisations which had been bossed around by the Agóna- including HYDRA- still remained, and probably infiltrated the whole place. Percy couldn't be sure. But no one had ever found out what happened to the Agóna or its remnants.

Percy had grown used to life in the Hellenic Navy- and in Athens. In Athens he had grown up, heard the commotion and haggling in the markets, the taverna owners waiting for the daily shipments of fresh fruit, vegetables, meat and dairy products, cooking, so that the rich, delicious smells wafted in the air. The souvenir shops displaying their products to their best advantage. It was more peaceful, less of a hassle, and Percy loved it. He loved the smell and sight of the sea, the fresh air, seeing the boats of fishermen going for their daily catch. Loved the warmth and welcome people gave in the streets, the pleasant, friendly nature, chatter and teasing bickering in some cases. The kids running wild playing soccer- or football- cheering for the games on screens in cafés, the new buildings rising (courtesy of his girlfriend Annabeth); beautiful, impeccable, artistically creative (but environmentally friendly), which blended the best of ancient and modern. He loved the clean air and rich green hills around Athens.

He had a new home. And when he wasn't there, he was in the Navy, serving. He had grown used to life in the Navy. Despite getting kicked out of various military schools in America (he hated the teachers there, and the students who took it upon themselves to be bullies), he had grown used to- even _liked_ , can you believe it- military life.

It was partly Aglaia's fault. Percy's little sister- on his father's side- had been Greek by birth and noted that Percy- like most demigods- had dyslexia as well as ADHD. But she noted that when they mentioned that their brains were hardwired for Ancient Greek (being Greek demigods) Aglaia pointed out that she wasn't dyslexic, being perfectly capable of reading the Latin Alphabet as well as Greek. Also, dyslexia existed in Greece as well. She'd gotten an idea. Her theory was that Percy's- and the other demigods' dyslexia- were different from those of mortals. Greece today still used the same alphabet as they did in Ancient Times. The only difference? They took out old grammatical rules and words, and added new ones. So Aglaia had begun to teach Percy basic Modern Greek. After that, she moved on, and made him read and speak in Modern Greek to her. Annabeth joined in. Many people joined in. She gave classes out to them, and it was easier, being Greek demigods, and quicker for them to get to it.

Percy had become fluent. Aglaia was thrilled, and Annabeth impressed, proclaiming he was not such a Seaweed Brain anymore. Afterwards, Aglaia, who had been speaking to pretty much everyone, to learn every detail about the Second Titan and Second Giant Wars, learned more about Percy as a commander, and said he had natural- though rudimentary skills. Did he plan on staying away from the mortal world? Percy didn't know. What if he were to try something- like a career in the military? Technically, she wouldn't push him and no sister encourages her brother in that- unless he wanted to, but he could polish up those skills, help the other demigods during battle. Percy laughed, saying that the military schools kicked him out, many, many times. Aglaia had argued, saying that Percy- after going into battle- wasn't the same, angry, restless boy he and Grover had described him as, and that the military would require him to be educated- to move up in ranks. Percy had a considerable advantage due to his experience in battle, no matter how different. As for education- demigod dyslexia wouldn't be an obstacle in Greece's academy for example.

Aglaia, admittedly, wasn't expecting him to join the Greek Navy- she just hoped he would learn some skills, graduate and then move back to New Athens and only use those skills in battle and to train other, new demigods.

But as it turned out, Percy wanted to stay there after he graduated.

It was a great surprise for Aglaia. And for everyone else, including Percy's mother, who didn't think Percy would be disciplined enough to tolerate navy life. But he did. And he loved it.

Percy's arrival- being American-born, despite having Greek citizenship, didn't raise too many eyebrows. In fact, Greece found a strange number of foreigners arriving to its military. A number of them, needless to say, were demigods.

Of course, Percy had to give up his American citizenship. That was hard.

Just as hard as leaving his parents and other baby sister in New York.

It was something which he had always been since he was born. But he had to give it up- a proud American. He didn't want to. But he also wanted a peaceful life, and to give his family and himself more than what he had. And he could do better here, than as a known once-juvenile delinquent, and what he had there… Well, sadly Percy knew that some part of him would always consider it home, but there was no future for him there.

"Καπετάνιος," Percy called out. _Captain_.

"Μάλιστα κύριε?" The flag captain said. _Yes sir?_

"Γίνομαι πρόεδρος," Percy instructed. _Take the chair_. "Αναφορά για μένα αν συμβεί κάτι. Έχω κάποιες εκκρεμότητες για τη διεξαγωγή." He said, before rising and leaving.

Percy needed space to breathe.

Everything was going well.

Too well. Percy went into his office below and sank down and back on his chair.

He needed to unwind. He'd never done anything for anyone to fault him, and he'd never even lost a battle, but as much as Percy enjoyed what he was doing, a ceremony was coming up, to award badges and honours to various individuals- including himself- and Percy knew that Aglaia would be there.

Heck, the whole royal family would be there.

And Annabeth.

Percy opened a drawer and too out something. He popped open the item- a small box. Inside it lay a ring with a diamond, glittering and shimmering. It winked at him. A good-sized, brilliant-cut solitaire diamond, with smaller diamonds, similarly cut, on the gold band- that was how the jeweller sold it to him. And it suited her.

Annabeth.

Besides, Jason and Piper were getting married, very, _very_ soon. Annabeth and he… With Alex- and Aglaia- they had no choice but to make peace with Hera, though they might not have fully forgiven her. But at least they understood her motives and reasons, and realised they wouldn't have met Jason, Hazel and Frank if they didn't. So, at least Hera wouldn't cure their marriage.

 _If_ she accepted.

Percy leaned back in his chair further with a sigh. _If_.

Percy didn't know if she would accept. Why wouldn't she?

Percy hit himself in the head. "Stop it," he muttered. "Head in the game! You're an admiral now- not just the Hero of Olympus! Man up!"

He looked over to the wall. There was the emblem of the Hellenic Royal Navy. A cross- because of the strong Greek Orthodox devotion of the majority of the population- and a trident- due to its symbolic history being connected to Poseidon, god of the seas. Percy's father.

Percy smirked. If only they knew, right?

Percy groaned. But it was better that they didn't know.

He never needed to remind himself of that.

Honestly, that part of his life was more trouble than it was worth.

He hoped it wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

 _Athens, Greece…_

It all began with a wedding.

Jason and Piper were already getting married.

Aglaia sighed.

The two of them getting engaged wasn't completely unexpected.

Piper had- despite always hating her father's celebrity status- tried out in acting- very reluctantly at first, before adapting to it. She hated the attention, but at first, Tristan McLean persuaded his daughter to come join him for some filming- as a small role. And everyone _loved_ her. Piper was surprised to realise it wasn't so bad- not as bad as she thought. Though it might have been the fact that she didn't live in Hollywood L.A, Beverly Hills or anywhere that would have pin-pointed the world's media to her which helped. Most of all, she was able to use her famous position to speak up about certain issues, such as Human Rights- which she had begun to be heavily involved in. As a Goodwill Ambassador to UNICEF, Piper's work was met with incredible success. She was also starting to become involved with the UNHCR. Needless to say she was no longer known simply as Tristan McLean's mysterious and gorgeous daughter, but as a successful woman in her own right.

It surprised people- including Aglaia herself- when Piper and Jason- like Percy and Annabeth- relocated to Greece. But it was explainable: firstly- the attention. There was less of a hassle in Europe than there was in the United States, especially when it came to Paparazzi- though Piper had always managed to evade them via her own demigoddess abilities. Secondly, in regards to her work for the UN, Piper found it easier to be in Greece as an active member. With things becoming tense in Cyprus (Again!), refugees and everything- it was the place Piper wanted to be so she could easily go to anywhere she needed to be. Thirdly, there was her demigod status. With Aglaia, people like S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA knew better than to trespass and intrude- furthermore, people there knew of the existence of demigods- though they didn't know who was- and was less likely to call the FBI and get them arrested for being attacked by monsters. Ever since Aglaia made herself known to such groups, there was an unspoken agreement to keep out of Greece- a reason why Percy and Annabeth for one, decided to stay there as well. Aglaia had no official political power, except for her influence. But that may be enough if she wanted to shelter them- she was wealthy enough after all.

Most of all, Jason and Piper knew that it was too dangerous for America to continue becoming the Melting Pot of cultures as it enabled access in that one country- to any mystical world.

Far too dangerous.

The gods, demigods and Egyptian Magicians decided to act. They needed to.

As for Jason and Piper...

Aglaia sighed wearily.

It wasn't their fault. She shouldn't- and didn't- blame them.

But things were growing tense. Especially now that she was of age, was fulfilling royal duties- and _much_ more- full time. So that meant one thing.

Marriage. Ever since the family's kids started getting killed, Aglaia had been the only heir of her generation.

And now that she was old enough... It was up to her to fulfil her duty and obligation- for the nation and the monarchy.

But her marriage- if and when she did marry- would not be the same as the rest. And neither would the family life she would give to her children- if and when she had them.

Jason and Piper's engagement and upcoming wedding was kept from the press due to Jason's involvement in the military- along with his brother.

Truthfully, Aglaia was glad she could keep them safe- by keeping a close eye on everyone. Now that New Athens- and New Rome, and the camps- were easily accessible through the magical portals, thanks to Hecate, Aglaia felt things would go easier and safer for demigods and legacies alike.

Honestly, Aglaia _was_ glad they wanted to come to her country and they helped give her people a better life, but she felt bad for them. It was a good thing too, that Hecate generously supplied them with the portals making them both hidden, yet accessible for demigods and satyrs from all over the world, so they could go back and forth (only demigods and Satyrs). But she still felt like they were making a sacrifice for her- for her people. And she felt bad.

Especially as she was still holding many secrets.

The runes had disappeared, she noted. They always disappeared with her.

But there was more than just runes.

And Aglaia thought back on the two men she had hopelessly- idiotically- yet helplessly gotten herself entangled with.

Aglaia no longer trusted herself.

She dealt with it by delving into work. Even though many politicians would do whatever it took to secure votes or their places in government, by promising to lower poverty and literacy rates, boost the tourism industry, the fashion industry, agriculture- whatever- the environment, and so forth, and she could very well take a back seat- as constitutional monarchs and their families usually did, except for the usual, Prince/Princess/King/Queen so-and-so foundation, Christening ships, opening new places and unveiling plaques, Aglaia refused to take a back-seat- if only to deal with her guilt and prove- not so much as to people- but to herself- that she was worthy of their praise which she felt was simply undeserving.

Of anything.

Aglaia drank. Though on principle she never drank alcohol- except on rare occasions, just this once, she drank.

With a wine glass in hand, she kept swilling it, as she studied the papers in front of her.

Technically, she would drink more without the work. It was either the alcohol or the work. She needed either to cope now, it seemed.

Frustrated, Aglaia took one gulp of the red wine from Lesbos and set the glass down hard on the table, nearly overturning it.

She was developing a love of alcohol. This was not good.

Aglaia had already came of age a while ago, but she _always_ held drunks in contempt and disgust previously, especially when they stupidly drank to cope and escape. It never solved their problems, so why did they do it to begin with- especially if it was so addictive.

Now she knew not to judge so quickly. But heck, she should have figured that out ages ago.

She wasn't full-on drunk. But she was probably becoming tipsy.

To hell with it.

Going to Jason and Piper's wedding was normally not something she would have to consider very carefully in case of regret. Being seen there was.

Marriage was the last thing on her mind. To her fury, she realised it wasn't the same for a large number of individuals who wanted to marry her. And why was that? They had their eyes on her- their meal ticket, their trophy wife.

And now they were pestering _her_ to get married.

She wanted to throw a glass at their heads.

And hurt herself.

* * *

Alex McDermott and Jason Grace was there in one of the Air Force's hangars, clearing up some stuff.

They could have easily gotten somebody else to do it, but they weren't pampered brats.

Alex had decided to stay, after all.

For one person, though.

"So…" Jason mused. "You going to come?"

Alex paused. "Yeah, I mean…" He paused. "Of course I'll come."

"Huh," Jason said.

"So, how's the wedding coming along? Piper okay? You ready for marriage? Is she ready for you?" He teased.

Jason snorted. "Very funny. And _yes_. I've been waiting for this for a very long time. It's kinda what you feel when you go through so much together, even though you're still young- good times and bad- you're more sure than anyone else."

"Good for you," Alex said, bending over to pick some more things up.

Jason paused. "You know, Alex…" He began. "Time keeps turning. You're going to be married, someday- I mean, if you ever all in love."

"Never thought about it much," Alex said emotionlessly, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"Yeah," Jason said. "Well… You're not alone, you've known that for a while, now, haven't you?"

Alex sighed. "Yes." He said, finally stopping his work to meet his brother's eyes. "Yes, I do know that. But marriage… Love…" He said hesitantly.

"I've had girlfriends- _if_ you could call them that. They never really meant anything to me," he admitted. "Because I didn't want that. Because I didn't think I would be capable of feeling anything of that sort, after, well, you know…" He trailed off awkwardly. His parents- his abusive mother and her boyfriends. The father that he didn't even know existed- and it was mutual by the way. The torture. The abuse. Everything he had gone through. "I only went with those who were willing to keep it transitory- and to say goodbye, and never see me again when the time comes. Or go near me. Anything."

He shrugged.

 _But there's someone you haven't been able to let go,_ Jason wanted to tell him.

But he said nothing.

Even if Alex was only staying for one person and one person only.

* * *

The speech was long- pompous and long. Percy stood with the other admirals of the Hellenic Royal Navy, and not further off, Leonidas Dimitriou stood as well.

Watching the Chief of the HN General Staff drone on and on… Percy's ADHD had mostly been burned away by the serum, but remnants of it made him itch. It took every, single ounce of his naval training to remain still as a statue.

Nearby, the royal family sat. Aglaia's grandfather, King Pavlos sat with other members of the royal family behind him. Aglaia, and the Crown Prince, her uncle. The Crown Princess, and Princess Sereneia, Aglaia's mother. The queen.

It was quite clear that Percy was itching to fidget and scratch or do something- by the love of everything that was holy, Percy's ADHD- or what was left of it- was killing him! The serum made it better, but still….

"And now, to our esteemed…" And on and on it went. Percy wanted to scream. Even twitch.

This was the worst thing for someone like him.

 _Finally_ , they presented the medals. And the honours.

They all stood in line, at attention, whilst the king was being passed medals and honour, pinning them to the front of the naval uniforms.

At last, Percy's name was called out. He marched forwards, saluted, and the king gave a smile, as he pinned the badge and the medal of honour. Percy straightened and realised with relief, he could move back in place.

Besides, how many honours does a guy need?

Aglaia- Her Royal Highness, Princess Aglaia of Greece and Denmark to the rest of the world, third in line to the throne, was calm and poised as ever. Easy for _her_ \- she was naturally like that. Percy had never even seen her slouch- not even at campfires.

Though that might be because some old nanny of hers tied her to a chair to keep her back straight and her still.

Percy resisted the urge to grimace. That was much worse- thank whoever was responsible that nobody ever thought to do that again! That would have been torture!

* * *

"Πέρα και έξω," Aglaia muttered under her breath with relief.

She tried to pay attention, but she remembered the time when they had just won a war- courtesy of an angel.

* * *

 _Chiron had gone to meet the king- on Aglaia's request._

 _Apart from the royal family, nobody remembered that Aglaia was a demigod herself. But Chiron had something to tell._

 _"Your majesty," he said softly. He laid a picture down at the table and began to explain to King Pavlos all that had occurred- why their family was hunted down, who was behind these wars, and about his relatives, and grandchildren._

 _Needless to say, it had been a shock for him._

* * *

Aglaia winced. Her παππούς had admittedly increased her security detail heavily.

He feared that she would go through this again. The family refused to let her leave their sight now.

That was going to make things very difficult, she sighed.

Her head turned. She was looking for someone.

After the ceremony- finally, thank whoever was listening! Percy went and sought out Annabeth.

"Hey," He said, grinning mischievously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked cheekily.

Annabeth squealed and threw her arms around him. "Of course Seaweed Brain!"

And off they went.

"Aglaia?" Aglaia froze. Who was that? Alex?

Or…. Was it _him_?

But she turned and saw Alex at a distance. His blue eyes met hers and her heart jumped- unbelievably so.

He sought her eyes, like she didn't think he would.

* * *

"Annabeth…" Percy said awkwardly. "Hi."

Annabeth took one look at him and snorted. "Really, Seaweed Brain?" She asked. "I thought you weren't such a Seaweed Brain anymore."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But trust me, _this_ is a special occasion."

Annabeth could barely contain her laughter.

"What's the occasion?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Annabeth," he said awkwardly again. "Remember when you said you wanted to build something permanent?" He asked. "I do too." He looked right at her and stepped closer.

"Maybe… Some permanent things aren't made out of stone or building blocks," he said. "Or great achievements, and medals and awards." He said.

He took a deep breath. "Some things are permanent in another way," he said quietly.

"I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you," he admitted to her. "Fatal flaw or not- even my craziest times and decisions have been made with you in mind. I can't go on… Wasting time because there might not be a future for us tomorrow… After all we've been through. Despite Tartarus being blocked," he said quietly.

"Things have been pretty peaceful these days," he admitted to himself. "But I'm not going to waste any more time, because if there's one thing I've learned- it's to cherish the time you have- with the ones you care about. And do whatever it takes- to hurry and make sure you have a future. To build something permanent, like you said." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"So, Annabeth Chase," Percy said slowly, getting down one knee. Annabeth's eyes widened, as he produced the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

For a moment, she sat there stunned. Until Percy thought his luck had worn out and Annabeth had been frozen in time.

Until…

"Yes." She breathed.

* * *

 _London, England, an apartment near Trafalgar Square…_

Lexie wasn't stupid.

It was a hare-brained quest after all. Anyone would consider it a wild goose chase.

But she needed to do this: she needed to get this done.

She wasn't the only one. Although by day, Lexie may work for FedEx as a secretary. But in actual fact, Lexie was a member of the Rising Tide.

And that's what they were going to do.

Sneak past authorities- disregard the rules, etc.

What they were doing could be considered illegal. But the truth was, Maggie knew that they would not be considered anything more than an annoying nuisance. More like a ripple than a wave.

And Lexie had been obsessed with one thing in particular: with finding the demigods of Olympus.

There were two kinds Greek and Roman.

That was what she knew of. And they had been involved with that strange occurrence- using an extra-terrestrial weapon- that had nearly blown up the Aegean Sea, or Greece- or maybe even the whole continent- or the whole world.

Lexie pulled back her silky, caramel-brown hair and narrowed her large eyes at the computer screen.

The Rising Tide had committed itself to finding out, and revealing the secrets governments strove so hard to keep. Secrets that the whole world full of people had a right to know about.

And that was part of the reason why Lexie always chafed at the rules.

Typing away madly, she knew she wouldn't get much time off. She was good with computers- memorisation skills, organisation even- and smoothing her way with charm. She could get things done, and get it done fast. But she was on a tight schedule.

Besides if her boss ever discovered she was working for an organisation such as the Rising Tide, she was sure to be fired.

And Lexie wouldn't have anywhere to turn to.

Popping open a soda, and drinking its contents, Lexie pursed her lips together.

How was this going to work?

Damn.

Demigods.

Despite having their legends known and praised worldwide, like Hercules, Perseus, Theseus and Achilles, the modern-day demigods chose to remain frustratingly silent and anonymous. Lexie didn't see why. They had right to find out who was doing all these things- world for one, had the right to know. If the demigods saved them, then yes. If the demigods were a threat to them, also, yes, they had to know.

Lexie ran her fingers through her thick hair, frustrated.

She had been watching clips, again and again, from WHIH. That Christine Everhart… She didn't know a good story when she saw it. She didn't see a lead, when she should have. An opportunity. Lexie scowled. What a bimbo.

Lexie frowned deeply when she turned off all her equipment, and pulled on her work clothes. The Rising Tide was her life, but it wouldn't keep her fed. That job was FedEx's- if she did her job properly.

* * *

Loki sighed and shook his head.

"They have no idea what they've started." He said.

In Tenochtitlan, a massive stone engraving began to crack. Beams of light emitted from the cracks.

In Gaza, the Ancient Philistine city, the ground began to shake in the centre- where two pillars on a pedestal once stood.

That was before a scaled hand burst out from the sand and clawed its way out, making for the sea.

* * *

Greek Translations:

Καπετάνιος- Kapetánios- Captain

Μάλιστα κύριε?- Málista kýrie?- Yes, sir?

Αναφορά για μένα αν συμβεί κάτι. Έχω κάποιες εκκρεμότητες για τη διεξαγωγή-Anaforá gia ména an symveí káti. Écho kápoies ekkremótites gia ti diexagogí.- Report to me if anything happens. I have some unfinished business to conduct.

Πέρα και έξω- Péra kai éxo- Over and out.

Παππούς- pappoús- Granddad


	43. Response and Sample Chapter

**Okay, so I needed a way to respond to my reviewers, and as I'd finished Second Trojan War I, I decided to put up another sample chapter, not from the next story, but another crossover that's Harry Potter and Twilight.**

 **So here are the responses:**

 **To** **iWriteFanfiction1234** **: Yeah, I know that now. Before I watched only a few episodes. Agent Simmons appears briefly in this. In a prequel story, the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D characters definitely appear.**

 **To 1** **st** **Guest Reviewer** **: Oh my goodness! Thank you so, so much! Yeah, I put a great deal of effort and I admit, I really don't like it when good works are left hanging, but even so, I'm having trouble with other fanfics, so I decided to work on this in the meantime. Thank you very much.**

 **To 2** **nd** **Guest Reviewer** **: Yes, Percy's obviously more powerful than any demigod in the modern age, or even beyond. Aglaia has a great deal of potential for power (keep reading, maybe you'll find out in the sequels anyway if you haven't figured it out) but she barely exercises or practices them.**

* * *

 **In case you're interested in this particular story, it involves a young witch, recently graduated from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and an employee at MACUSA (the Magical Congress of the United States of America) who have recently implemented new laws and old ones, in the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War in Europe. That caused illegal Pure-Blood Supremacist factions to be encouraged to continue Voldemort's work in the Americas. So a lot of Muggles or No-Majes to take notice and suspect that wizards were behind it, which lead, like the resurgence of the Ku Klux Klan, the revival of the New Salem Philanthropic Society (NSPS) which hunts wizards and witches. The protagonist is sent by President Samuel G. Quahog to Forks to report and spy on rumours of suspicious supernatural activity, and if it turned out to be dark wizards, summon the Auror office. If it turns out to be magical creatures, hush them up or report to the MACUSA in New York, where they would send the appropriate beast-handlers or negotiators. Anything to make sure the NSPS never finds out. In Forks, she meets up with a colleague, Angela Weber, another MACUSA employee long-posted to Forks, meets a young underage witch who hasn't yet discovers her powers, named Claire, and forms a strange, magical bond with one of the Pack.**

* * *

 _2_ _nd_ _March 2013, New York…_

Adsila stared at the imposing building and gulped.

Okay, maybe it didn't look so imposing. But the old Woolworth building in New York held a magical secret.

She took a shaky breath, her hands trembling, running them through her hair, trying to quash the fluttering butterflies with icy wing-tips inside of her.

What the heck? Was she a coward?

Adsila angrily shook her head and stepped right in.

Inside, she saw nothing of its glory. What a shame, really.

Newly-graduated from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _I can do this,_ she informed herself. _I can do this._

Yeah, right. But what the heck?

She stepped inside the revolving glass doors. And the sight of it all took her breath away.

There were few things that Adsila had seen in her life that could be described as _breathtaking_. This was one of them.

It was totally _vast_. She walked up the grand staircase up to the main lobby.

Covered in gold, emerald, black and maroon, MACUSA's headquarters towered high above her.

There were no floors above her that she could see. Just the vast space reminiscent of a Gothic Cathedral. Seven-hundred and fifty-feet of towering space. Yes, there were levels, but, well, the whole layout was complex, and the levels with the various departments and offices were well-hidden away so no one other than MACUSA employees with the proper authorisations could access them. But that was not what caught her attention. The gilded phoenixes, at least forty-feet high, and coated in gold leaf, rippled its metallic feathers and shook out their tails. Their heads turned towards Adsila and they surveyed her curiously. She hoped she didn't look like something dangerous or remotely threatening, but it was alright, because the phoenixes seemed to reassure her with slight inclinations of their heads.

Adsila took courage from this. She went on until she saw the statues- the monument to those who lost their lives during the Salem Witch Trials.

Several witches and wizards wearing the clothes of that period, all of them different. There were a few young women. A few young men. Middle-aged and elderly were also displayed. And young children.

That was the most upsetting of all.

Adsila swallowed and hastily looked away. Hard to do, considering the statues were very large, but she couldn't stand one thing; seeing, despite the differences to the individuals portrayed in those statues, who by the way, each represented a real-life individual- they all had one thing in common. The utter misery, hopelessness and despair on those faces, including the strain in one young mother, and the utter fear and desperation for reassurance from her little girl, clinging to her mother.

It could never happen again.

MACUSA- short for; the Magical Congress of the United States of America- was known to be one of the most democratic, least corrupt, highly capable, and least-prejudiced in the whole of the magical universe. Adsila was extremely glad and proud. _Extremely_ proud. The problem is that despite a time period of relaxing their laws, MACUSA had once again, after a revitalisation of the New Salem Philanthropic Society or NSPS, decided to tighten them.

Now, things were going from bad to worse. Accalon Gandritch among other hardliners, had succeeded in getting the whole country to vote MACUSA into passing a new law that stated that a great deal of the _old_ laws were being put back into place.

That is, separation between the magical and No-Maj worlds. No magical person was allowed contact with No-Majes unless in day-to-day passing, such as on the way to work. Not unless they had the proper authorisation of the president and the whole MACUSA. No one was allowed wands without a license which was enchanted to bamboozle No-Majes, and which they had to carry at all times. Underage witches and wizards had to obtain their wands at school, and leave them locked up during vacations like Christmas break. They obtained their license with the full approval of their teachers only after they graduated.

Which meant that Adsila had to pass her final year's examinations extremely well in order for her to be allowed a license.

The recent wizarding war that took place in MACUSA's ally, Britain, and many European countries, and a few Asian and African, meant that naturally, there were No-Majes- there in the United States- who believed that all the 'natural disasters'- in the different continents, and the uprising of separate Pure-Blood supremacist movements inspired by Voldemort's (even now Adsila had to remember the fellow was dead and gone, to not shudder when she heard his name) and his Death Eaters throughout the world, including in the Americas, meant a resurgence of _No-Maj_ fanatics, who were the tiniest bit aware that wizards and witches were behind all this. There were more witch-hunts and lynchings, which were deemed as the work of serial killers throughout the country, though for some reason, the No-Majes had not yet discovered that the killings were all connected. Thus, hardliners like Accalon Gandritch took this as an opportunity to separate the two worlds once more.

Witch-hunting and killings were records of the distant past in Europe and most parts of Asia, Africa and Oceania but in the Americas, the horrible, terrible truth was, it was still very much in place. NSPS had undergone a rebirth. And now, MACUSA had instilled many laws, including some old ones, to keep everybody safe.

 _But why did the president summon_ me? _Surely nothing to do with this mess America is in right now?_

Adsila had to ignore that terrible suspicion, as she ended up in front of the president's office.

Her body shook. But she had to do it. She knocked.

* * *

 _Forks, Washington…_

"Claire," Emily said worriedly.

Claire looked up at her aunt Emily.

She was a beautiful little girl now, Emily thought, and she reminded her so much of her late sister.

She was gone. And Emily had barely survived the pain inside of her when she heard the news. She had lost two sisters. Leah whose boyfriend she had unwittingly stolen and the one she had from birth, along with her other niece.

The only thing that made her rise from her grief apart from Sam was Claire.

Claire who was currently showing a strange ability to do things. Things that did not make sense, either to Sam or Emily who had both adopted her.

Claire was able to make things move with her mind. Things broke, mended, floated or just shifted according to her will or emotions it seemed. Whenever she was distressed, upset, hurt, angry or afraid.

And more. She could have sworn she saw several things. Once, she was near-hysterical when she saw Claire leap from the swing and fly in the air before landing neatly at the ground. She saw the flowers opening and closing. Water boiling or cooling according to Claire's whims.

She'd discussed this with Sam, and as Claire had no idea herself how she was doing all this- only that it excited her- Sam and Emily did their best to keep things hidden from the outside world.

Except that the pack knew. Quil had immediately panicked, thinking that if humans noticed, the likely chances was that government agents would arrive and take Claire away.

And who knows then what they would do to her.

So the Pack and the tribal elders who were in on the secret, were in agreement: Claire would remain completely hidden from the outside world.

But it pained Emily that Claire would be so isolated. So alone.

Well, except for the Pack and the elders.

"Hey," Claire walked up to her.

She was nearly ten now.

Emily sighed. She bent down to look Claire in the eye. "Claire, what did I tell you?"

Claire pouted and looked down. It broke Emily's heart to see the sadness in her eyes. "Not supposed to wander off," she mumbled.

"That's right," Emily sighed. She pulled the girl closer. "Claire… I… I know. But we have to be careful. Until we find out how you can do all this, and you find a way to control it better, then you have to stay hidden."

"I can control it better," Claire said suddenly. She held out a daisy in the middle of her palm.

Then she concentrated. The daisy's petals began opening and unfurling, before closing, and repeating the process several times.

Emily smiled. "That's amazing, darling."

Claire beamed, cheered by her aunt's praise.

Just then, Sam walked into the room.

"Hey," he gave her a smile. He looked down at Claire. "And hey to you, Claire-bear," he ruffled her hair. Claire giggled. "What've you got there?"

Claire held out her flower. Sam watched it open and close several times, before giving Claire a brilliant smile.

"That's amazing Claire," he said gently. "Why don't you run outside and meet Quil, he's dying to see you."

Claire nodded eagerly and dashed outside. Emily watched her worriedly.

"Her powers are getting stronger," she said.

Sam looked grim now. "Yes," he admitted. "Have you found anything yet?"

Emily shook her head sadly. She'd researched ancient Quileute and Makah legends both, trying desperately to find something, anything at all, that would explain Claire's abilities. She found little except for certain things that did not seem to apply to Claire's abilities at all.

Of course, Claire could not turn into a wolf. But right now…

"I'm thinking we should look into the legends of other tribes," Emily suggested. "Other countries, as a matter of fact."

"We can try," Sam said with a shrug.

"In the meantime," Emily shook her head. "I don't want her to live secluded like this. It isn't right."

Sam shook his head. "No," he said sadly. "It's not.

* * *

Samuel G. Quahog was known to be a fair man, a highly skilled diplomat and a reasonable person to boot.

The Second Wizarding War was long over in Europe, but he tried not to resent them for that. After all, it wasn't their fault they experienced terror. But he didn't think that anybody from Britain, even the famous Harry Potter, would know or understand that while witch-hunts, burnings, hangings, tortures, boiling, drowning, et cetera, were nothing more than a barely-remembered record of the distant past, in North America, and the South, it was very much alive.

No, Harry Potter and the British Ministry for Magic, or the International Confederation of Wizards dared to call this unreasonable, prejudiced and so forth, not when considerable evidence, including the various testimonies of witches and wizards who were victims, or knew victims of the NSPS, were given.

Which meant that for now MACUSA had to enforce Rappaport's law once again, if only temporary. This meant total separation from the No-Maj world, except in passing, wands were permitted to underage children only within schools and permits and licenses were needed for them to be used to those of age, which meant that they had to carry a license with them at all times.

Until some miracle happened.

He let loose a breath, until he heard someone knocking at the door.

His head snapped up. "Enter." He announced.

A young witch entered the room. She was beautiful, with glowing coppery skin, rich caramel-coloured eyes and glistening black hair. But her style of dress was suitably No-Maj, a tweed skirt-suit, her pony-tail practical, her small handbag tasteful but not noticeable.

He smiled and stood up. "Miss Adsila Sizemore, I believe?"

She nodded and stepped in. "Yes, Mr. President."

"Please," he gestured to the couch. "Take a seat." This would put her more at ease.

"Now, perhaps you are wondering why I summoned you here, and at the same time, why I didn't authorise anyone to say why."

Adsila could only nod and wait.

"Your record is… Exemplary to say the least. In Ilvermorny, Thunderbird and Horned Serpent both chose you, and you chose Thunderbird, why?"

She gave a small smile. "Perhaps I yearned for something more than the daily drudgery of life, sir."

Samuel supressed a snort of laughter. "Yes. And then you went on to achieve high scores in History of Magic, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Healing, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and- this is what caught my interest- intensive No-Maj studies."

Adsila waited, her eyes wide.

Samuel took a deep breath. "Miss Sizemore- or am I permitted to call you Adsila?" When Adsila nodded, he continued. "Adsila, there are few people whom I can trust with this assignment. Especially with the NSPS running around wild, with any Scourer descendant fanning their flames. Next year comes the four-hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup and the fans will go nuts if they don't have a chance to watch it live, if they can't travel to watch it because it's too dangerous and the NSPS may notice. Right now, we're dealing with clearing and cleaning any magical accidents and messes that might draw the attention of the No-Maj society, in particular, the NSPS."

Adsila looked grim, despite her nerves.

"There have been recent reports of magical occurrences, none of which are the same," Samuel continued. "This does not make any sense, but they all agree on one thing; it's in Forks."

"Washington?" Adsila mused. Or at least she believed. It sounded like it came from way up north.

Samuel nodded. "Yes, Washington. Reports about vampires arriving and going wild- though none of the descriptions matched those of vampires. Werewolves, though again, nothing sounds like werewolves."

Adsila looked grimmer still.

"And we need to deal with it, before the NSPS notice," Samuel continued.

"I agree, Mr. President, it's a very dangerous time." She frowned. "But what if there are more than magical beasts there? What if there are wizards? Anything that would take grown highly skilled and qualified wizards and witches to control like Aurors? Why me?"

Samuel smiled gently. "Because," he said. "You may be young, but no one has ever doubted your ability, even though you only recently graduated. Plus, how many people can blend in so well with No-Majes, especially during such a time?" He had a point.

Adsila took a deep breath.

"When you arrive in Forks, another colleague will meet you there. A MACUSA employee. Her name is Angela, Angela Weber. She'll brief you on everything and you will stay at her house."

"I won't let you down, Mr. President," Adsila vowed.

"I'll let them burn me alive before I let them harm anybody else."

* * *

 **Shall I continue? Please let me know.**


	44. Chapter 44

Hi everyone! **VERY, _VERY_ IMPORTANT!**

I have a few things to say.

Firstly, while I don't regret many of the things and the overall plot and characters of the _Second Trojan War_ , Canon or OC, I wrote and finished this story in 2016. I was an English and Creative Writing student in University back then, and I must admit, when looking back and rereading, while I am happy with how a number of things turned out, the rest of them makes me cringe.

It was my greatest on-demand story back then, prior to writing _Prince's Angel._ I mulled over for ages on how things could have been written better, and I tried to write in a different direction for my other story, _Vengeance, Rage and Rebellion._ I had a clear plot and plans for a trilogy of the _Second Trojan War series_. _The Players and the Pawns_ was the first, followed by _Clash of Gods and Heroes_ , before the third, final (and as of yet unnamed) story. Yet I have problems with all of them.

I'm considering a rewrite of everything- in other words, **taking everything down and rewriting it** \- **BEFORE YOU PANIC, READ MY REASONS WHY- IT'S IMPORTANT AND YOU CAN TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU DISAGREE!**

I had several problems:

Firstly, some characters weren't fully fleshed out. Though in my defence, I must say I had _waaayyy_ to many characters to think of- this was a multi-crossover story, starting firstly in the PJO/HoO (book version) and _Avengers_ (movie version) universe. But it took place in an actual multiverse and I had plans to reveal on how this came to be. Magnus Chase appeared, but I admit, I couldn't afford to put him there all the time, and sometimes he was just plain annoying to write because he could hinder the plot. Yet his canon was as important as the Avengers'. The Kane siblings and the magicians from the Brooklyn House- yes, loved them, but couldn't afford to put them there _all the time._ Still they were important to the plot, but too many cooks spoil the broth and too many spices spoil the stew. This storyline had the potential to turn into an absolute nuclear disaster- and not even the entertaining kind you see in movies! So yeah, I was bewildered. I barely managed to keep it together.

In the midst of it all, there was also Luke. Now I HAD NO PLANS TO PUT LUKE IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! But I was glad to bring back Beckendorf, Silena, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew. Still I couldn't use these characters and involve them in the plot the way I wanted to, because already there were so many storylines and so many individual characters (hey, it's the Trojan War all over again, what did you expect?). In the second story, I ended up cutting the Avengers' storyline for a while (or maybe that was because I took too long writing one chapter on the conflict between Olympus and Asgard and their heroes), and I was _NOT HAPPY._

* * *

Then there was the plot. Oh the PLOT! It ended up good, with all the great destinations. I managed to reconcile the various different storylines and characters' points of views. But I had a problem with the _journeys,_ not the destinations. How they got to a certain point in the plot... Well, in the second story it seemed to rushed, too unrealistic, too busy and all at once. Too many character demanding that they and their actions should be included and involved in the plot. Too many possibilities. To many different scenarios. I couldn't explore every part of the plot I wanted and needed to, because _there were_ _too many characters, possibilities and et cetera._

Writers also need a stroke of inspiration, like oil or fuel to get the gears and engines going. Most of the time, I had it, but combine that with all the problems above (and more below), and my mind goes onto a screeching stop. Like a truck in the middle of a highway. It blocks the other incoming traffic and there's a bloody jam. In other words, I get a writer's block, just because the stroke of inspiration and the already existing plot, storyline and characters. Most of the time I manage to reconcile it together, but then I re-read it and WHAT WAS I THINKING?! I get that reaction.

It's too much and all at once, and yet not enough. Not inspiring, not good enough. Maybe I'm being overly critical of my own work, but you can't deny.

Especially when combined with the next reason.

* * *

Finally there were the characterisations. Aglaia- I'm _mostly_ (not at all completely) pleased with the way she turned out. But Alex... Not even half as much. His backstory was important, but in the beginning, I had intended him to be an eventual love interest for Aglaia. Then I wondered if it was such a good idea. In the first few chapters of the first story, I tried to make him another Percy-esque figure- almost. Then after writing more stories (like _the Crossroads of Something New_ and _Clash_ ), I regretted it.

I didn't want another Percy or another Jason. Or another Leo! I wanted an anti-hero. Someone whose stance was always questioned, whose motives were pure and yet not always pure- tainted even. Someone who had a darkness to him, who loathed being a hero and serving the gods and doing dirty work to save people, but who always got the job done as good as- and sometimes even better- than the hero. Someone who was on the same level as a Big Three demigod (so he had to be one), but wasn't a typical demigod either- he had a disturbing backstory, and many facets to him. He had a reason to hate Olympus yet also to feel compelled to fight with their children, who was capable of terrible things, yet also capable of great goodness. Someone who represented the sorry truth of the Olympians' children. Meg McCaffrey from the Trials of Apollo was once suspected to be a 'feral demigod', and Apollo noted that:

' **For children blessed with an immortal parent, they were strangely sensitive about their backgrounds.'** _(Trials of Apollo)._

In other words, he didn't know or care- at least not to begin with. But with the rare exception of Percy, most demigod children either had parents who either:

a) Loved them and took care of them really well, raising them and nurturing them until they were either suddenly killed or got busy. Famous examples: Esperanza Valdez, Emily Zhang and Maria di Angelo- Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang and Nico di Angelo's mothers respectively. And Tristan McClean, Piper McClean's father. Esperanza, Emily and Maria were good mothers who were killed, and Tristan started off as a good father until he got the idea that he could 'protect Piper' from the Hollywood insanity and early poverty of his life by sending her away and rarely seeing her.

b) May have loved them or felt the slightest bit affectionate, but neglected them because there were 'other more important things to do', such as partying, or work. Famous examples: Frederick Chase, Annabeth's dad, and Beryl Grace- Thalia and Jason Grace's mother. They did love their children, but Beryl was way too self-absorbed, egoistic and too busy to put her children first like any other mother. She was always more important than her kids- which was why she was angry when Thalia was frantic about finding Jason and wouldn't comfort her. Frederick Chase... Well, we all know about him.

c) May love them or not, but bitterly resented and even hated them for turning out the way they did. Famous example: Marie Levesque, who blamed Hazel for her curse which put them in such misery and landed them in trouble. Stupid really, as Marie was the one who asked for the curse by her greed, despite Pluto's warnings. In the end she not only destroyed her daughter's chances for a good future in her life (getting happily married, having kids, earning a good lifestyle and income), but she ended up getting her daughter killed because she blamed her.

So no one has ever stated that these parents can be outright abusive. Or truly hated their children. Even Hazel's mother ended up trying to sacrifice her life for her daughter and never truly paid the price. But it sometimes mentioned Alex Fierro's father and stepmother and I thought, there it is. What if we take someone like them, Beryl Grace and Marie Levesque, times it by a thousand. Would their child hate them? Of course. Would they turn against their immortal parents and Olympus? Like Luke?

So yeah, I wanted an Alex like that. A complex, realistic, loyal (to his friends and siblings), brave demigod. But dark, secretly torn and anguished, conflicted and a potentially dangerous character. Someone who had all the danger and potential of a nuclear warhead or Zeus' Masterbolt. Then apart from his terrible background, I wanted something else. Another reason for him to hate the Olympians. I was going to reveal that reason in _Vengeance, Rage and Rebellion._ Alex's childhood and his sister's murder was reason enough to loathe his mother. But Alex's present situation and his young adulthood was reason to hate his father Zeus, and Olympus. I won't reveal too much, but let's just say, Zeus may or may not have destroyed Alex's chances of finding actual happiness. Another reason why readers will question whether he would turn against Olympus.

As for Alex's mother... Part of the reason Alex hates and mistrusts Zeus and the gods is because he believes- rightfully- that Zeus doesn't give a damn who's going to be his next Baby Mama, as long as she's hot and entertaining. In fact, he doesn't seem to give a damn if his kids have to pay the price, for him being unable to keep it in his pants. After all, he killed Maria di Angelo and a hotel-full of people, just because Hades didn't trust Zeus not to restrain himself just because Bianca or Nico (who were sired before the First Great Prophecy and the oath on the River Styx by the way), children of his disliked brother, might be the ones who decided whether Olympus would rise or fall. And THEN he goes off to break his oath with a egoistic, self-centred, entitled, party-girl starlet... He gets off easy, and leaves his daughter to a terrible fate.

We need to explore the consequences of his actions. And _Tartarus,_ we need to see these not-so-nice parents pay for what they've done. No child-abuser can get off so easily.

Aside from the OC characters, some said I was Avengers' bashing in _Players and the Pawns_. Then they said I was PJO/HoO character bashing in _Vengeance, Rage and Rebellion._ While I can't deny Edward and Bella bashing (and the occassional Jacob) in the beginning of _Crossroads_ (they deserved it, many readers and reviewers agreed), I was conflicted about this.

I admit, I have done my fair reading of PJO/Avengers crossover fanfics before writing this, and I was DAMNED FRUSTRATED that they always seemed to show the demigods of Olympus as being inferior- bullied around and pushed by S.H.I.E.L.D the Avengers and so forth. One of my favourite fics was _The Meaning of Family._ And it's been forever since the writer updated and the last chapter showed Jason (who was against going to war against S.H.I.E.L.D for kidnapping and possibly killing demigods), being knocked out and kidnapped by Thor along with Leo. And then there was the PJO/ _Twilight_ fanfic of _And the Light Embraced the Shadows-_ Nico was being pushed around, bullied, harassed and shoved by the Pack and the Cullens (in particular Edward- as if we needed another reason tio dislike him). So I confess, I read all this and being dissatisfied (please don't take offence anyone- as I've said _The Meaning of Family_ is one my favourites), I felt a need to up the ante a bit on the demigods. And reading all the Percy-betrayed fics... Why the heck would the demigods even do that? But I confess I let my imagination and my desire for something very different cause Avengers' bashing (though a bit of bashing is healthy, this was too much), in _P & Ps_. And VRR, was the opposite: I was trying to cut down on Avengers' bashing but I was trying- frustratedly to bring the demigods up to speed. Why wasn't there a city for the Greeks when Greece was the birthplace of Western Civilisation which Rome admired, envied and eventually copied? Why didn't they invent tech that was up to speed- like Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold cellphones? With tech like Tony Stark's- that's dangerous.

* * *

I'm sorry about the rant. But only you can tell me whether or not you agree or disagree. Of course, a rewrite would mean that all the wonderful or nasty surprises would be spoilers to those who have already read the first and second stories.

So please let me know.

Best regards:

Star-Of-Radiance.


End file.
